The Younger Brother
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Hyoudou is the adoptive younger brother of Issei's. One day while with his brother, a Fallen Angel takes both of their lives. However, a Maou decided to make this boy her Queen. He will learn how to become stronger in order to protect his King and his family. Oc X Harem and Issei X Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

******Disclaimer; I don't own Highschool DxD or elements as it belongs to the respective owners, I only own my Oc.**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Hmmm, school today. Aniki, I have to wake him up or else he can't get up. I open my closed eyes and look around my room as I brush my a few strands of my golden blond hair out of my eyes. Aah, my anime and manga! I will have to enjoy you later. Right now, I have to get my idiot brother out of bed.

I get out of my own bed, put my glasses on and head to Aniki's room, hmph...I knock lightly on his door, to get no reply. Oh damn, its going to be one of those days huh. He sure is lazy. I open the door and see...that he is still asleep.

"Aniki wake up!"

No reply, of course...

"...Hehe...oppai...big..."

I sigh to myself. He is dreaming about girls oppai again. He is such a pervert. Good thing I don't come from the same gene pool as him. But, Aniki is kind, when he isn't acting like a huge mega pervert.

"Aniki, there are lots of oppai downstairs~"

He shoots up and looks in my direction with a nose bleed...good thing I'm not a girl or he might try and grope me.

"Makoto!"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"Girls oppai!?"

I shake my head, he becomes depressed, poor Aniki. Forever got girls on his mind because of that pervy old man.

"Sorry. But its time to wake up and get some breakfast."

"Uwah! You ruin everything!"

"I don't ruin everything. How can you say that Aniki?"

I feel sad that he says I ruin everything. I don't ruin anything, except his chances at peaking on girls. He shouldn't do it the little pervy pervert. I like girls, but Aniki is obsessed with girls oppai. Silly pervy Aniki.

"Because I can! Shorty!"

I gain a tick mark! He knows I'm sensitive about my height! Little perverted bastard!

"I hate you Aniki! You know I don't like people calling me short!"

"But you are! You are...what height are you again?"

"I'm 5 ft you idiot! You know I can't stand it when people call me short! Hmph, I'm telling Kaa-chan and Tou-chan on you!"

I storm out the room and slam the door! I hate Aniki! I wont defend him from the kendo girls now. If he wants to be mean then, he can face the consequences! I go into my room to ready myself for the day. This is embarrassing since I'm forced to wear like a middle schooler's size for the uniform. Even though I'm 15, people think I'm like 12 or something. Its very upsetting and it doesn't help when pervy Aniki talks about my height!

I finish getting dressed and head down to the breakfast table. Getting to the breakfast table half a minute later...I see my parents, adoptive parents that is. I don't remember my real family, because I was young when Kaa-chan and Tou-chan adopted me. My adoptive Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are the best! Even when I got sick, they was there for me, even though I'm not their real child. Because of that, I have a weak constitution. But I never let that stop me! It doesn't effect me much anymore, I actually got over the worst last year, but it flares up every now and then.

"Good morning Makoto. Breakfast is on the table, did you wake your brother?"

"I certainly did Kaa-chan! And good morning to you! But Aniki, he called me shorty again."

"I see...wait until I get my hands on him."

I chuckle as I go towards the dinner/breakfast table and start eating the normal breakfast. Sometime later Aniki comes down and Kaa-chan reads him the riot act, he glares at me all the way through it.

"Got any lunch plans Makoto?"

Aniki starts off a conversation with me like this after five minutes of eating in silence.

"I...actually do, unfortunately."

"Really? Who do you have plans with?"

"...Kusaka-senpai."

I whisper out, he gains a pervy grin. I wish he wouldn't do that in my presence. Its creepy and scares the hell out of me.

"Aah so, you have a girlfriend!?"

"...No. Kusaka-senpai is...well she is...someone...who...I don't know! She scares tremendously!"

"How are you scared of a beauty like her?"

He has no idea what she is really like...

"Because I am. You don't know what she is like. Anyway...you spying on girls again?"

"Of course! Oppai is justice!"

I feel like crying. Whatever I don't care today. I've still not forgiven him about the shorty comment. Besides, I have a crazy senpai to deal with today.

"Hurry up boys! You will be late."

We both nod to Kaa-chan and eat our meals. While eating the meal quickly, Aniki keeps talking about how he will get a girlfriend with huge oppai one day. Maybe, he will. I have no idea. He would have to find a girl who looks past his pervy tendencies and sees his...kind nature. Not many people see it as he is usually pervy, but I remember once when I was sick, he spent the entire day by my bedside. Even if he is pervy, I'm glad I have an Aniki like Aniki!

Once we finish breakfast, we head out the door after saying goodbye to our parents.

While walking to school, Aniki's perverted friends come and greet Aniki and I. Even though I don't like them, I make the effort to talk to them, if only for Aniki. After they make some pervy comments, we continue to school. Matsuda-san and Motohama-san really are a bit weird. I will just still to talking with Yuuto-senpai as we get along quite well.

But, Aniki doesn't like Yuuto-senpai. I like him as he is a good friend but because he is a Bishounen, Aniki doesn't like him. I'm considered a cross between a Bishounen and a Shota on account of my height. Some call me a Bishota. That's a cross between those two, I don't really understand it but that's what the girls call me.

"Hyoudou-kun."

...A shiver goes down my spine. No go away!

"G...Good morning...Kusaka-senpai."

I turn to her smirking face. She comes off as a polite and nice girl, but when we are alone which somehow happens more often than I would like, she becomes like a...yandere! Well, she isn't that bad, but she does like hugging me quite a lot and other things like that.

"How is my cute sweet kohai today?"

"...I'm ok. How...are you...senpai?"

I question as she comes over and hugs my arm inbetween her oppai! I hear Aniki and his pervy friends say I'm a lucky bastard. I don't consider myself lucky at all. She really does scare me.

"Much better now kohai. Your senpai tried to call her sweet kohai last night, but she got no answer."

Why does she refer to herself and me like that? I then notice Aniki walking away! Aah don't leave me! Before I could protest, he was gone with his friends. I feel like crying again! He is a bastard! I hate him and his pervy friends! Don't leave me alone with her! She might rape me!

"S...Sorry senpai. I...had homework to do...and I had to help...Aniki with his homework...even though he is a second year."

"Aha, I see. Well come on cute kohai, lets get to school."

"O...Ok, can I have my arm back?"

I ask her gentle, she shakes her head in defiance. Uwah!

"Nope. Your senpai needs to soak up the goodness of her cute kohai."

Oh my god...this is strange!

"O...Ok. Lets go to school."

We then set forth to school. Along the way, my senpai keeps doing pervy to me out in public! I can't do stuff like this as I am a shy person. Maybe Aniki could do stuff like this with a girl, but I couldn't as I would get embarrassed and I am embarrassed right now.

Making it too school about ten minutes later, lots of people look in our direction. I don't like this kind of attention. Kusaka-senpai then sees someone and bows...ooh its Shitori-senpai.

"Good morning Kaichou."

"And good morning to you Reya. And Hyoudou-kun, a good morning to you also."

I feel myself blushing a little as she knows who I am. I respect Shitori-senpai for her intelligence and her position as Kaichou. It must be hard to run the student council, I would like to join but Kusaka-senpai is on the council and well...I wouldn't want to be with her for that amount of time, but it might be fun if she wasn't so...clingy is the word I would use.

"G...Good morning senpai."

I bow as I say this. She smiles a little, I like senpai's smiles.

"Have you both been keeping up with studies?"

Shitori-senpai questions, we both nod with a smile directed at her.

"If you will excuse me, I have some duties I have to attend to."

Kusaka-senpai and I bow to her a little before she leaves to do...whatever Shitori-senpai does.

"Aah Hyoudou-kun, is that a blush I see developing on your face?"

Kusaka-senpai is teasing me!

"W...Well Kusaka-senpai...I need to...go to...class."

"Of course. See you at lunch."

I nod and she leaves but not before waving and winking at me...hehehe...

In any case, I head to my class which isn't far and besides, I'm in the same class as Koneko-chan! The schools mascot who also happens to be a good friend! But knowing Aniki, he would just call me a lolicon or something. Not my fault Koneko-chan is super cute and even though she doesn't say much, we do get along quite well.

* * *

I make to the class and it so happens that the mascot herself is there! I go over and sit next to her, which is a stroke of luck as I was placed next to her!

"Good morning Koneko-chan!"

"...Perverts younger brother."

I face fault at that! Don't judge me on Aniki Koneko-chan! Its not my fault he is a pervert!

"Uwah! Don't be like that!"

She gives me a cold, emotionless stare...hehe, Koneko-chan is...acting emotionless again. She still is cute though!

"Koneko-chan, do you want to hang out after school today?"

"...Busy."

She one word answered me! Ooh Koneko-chan don't be cruel!

"O...Oh ok."

"...Sunday."

"Sunday?"

I sort of ask her to see if I heard her correctly, she looks into my green eyes and nods ever so slightly.

"...Sunday. We, can hang out on Sunday...its the...weekend...lets have fun."

"Like a date!?"

I ask quickly, she shakes her head at me. I didn't think she would go on a date with me anyway. She can have pretty much anyone she wanted anyway.

"...Just friends."

"Ok Koneko-chan. Its better than nothing I suppose."

Instead of saying anything else, she turns away from me as the sensei walks in. Good thing too as lessons are about to start. I'm so lucky to be in Koneko-chan's class, we get along quite well...or I would like to hope so. She doesn't call me a pervert, she just judges me off of Aniki.

As the lesson starts, I pay little attention. I don't really need to listen as its stuff we have covered before. Yes, that's all it is. We have done this lesson before but he never listens to us when we say this to him.

Soon lunch comes, I look for my bento...ooh no! I left it at home this morning! I will go hungry or something, maybe I could go and steal some of Aniki's food, hehe. After all, I'm his little Otouto!

"Hyoudou-kun, your senpai is here."

Uwah! Leave me alone senpai! She even comes to my class to get me. I think its sweet but also a little scary as she walks me home also. And somehow she got my phone number. I don't know how she did that, but she did it.

"H...Hey senpai. Koneko-chan do you..."

As I was about to ask her to join us for my own safety, she takes off. I don't want to be alone with senpai! Hmmmm, well as long as she doesn't try anything then I might survive the lunch period.

Kusaka-senpai comes over and hugs me as I stand up!

"Where is your lunch Hyoudou-kun?"

"I left it at home."

I reply with a sigh. However as I'm wallowing in self pity, she shoves something into my hands...a bento?

"I made this for you. I hope you like it."

"T...Thank you senpai. Its really sweet of you."

"Anything for my cute kohai..." she wraps her arms around my arm, "Now lets go to our love nest!"

...Love nest? As I'm thinking this, she drags me out of the classroom!

"Where are we going!?"

I frantically ask! She smirks at me as I'm being dragged to her love nest! I keep asking her but she doesn't give anything away! Kusaka-senpai's love nest!

I'm dragged up a flight of stairs and then she opens the door...its the roof? We are eating on the roof?

"This is your, love nest?"

"Not my love nest, our love nest. My Bishota."

...Bishota, that's what I am, apparently.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do say so. Now sit down my Bishota."

I wish she wouldn't call me that. But nonetheless, I follow her advice and sit down, she also takes a seat next to me. Since there are no benches up here, we sit on the floor.

"Hyoudou-kun, you got any plans after school?"

Kusaka-senpai asks me out of the blue as I'm eating...but to ask me if I have any plans? I wouldn't of expected that.

"Nothing in particular, why do you ask?"

"Hmmm, so you are free?"

I nod, not knowing where this is going. I just hope she doesn't invite me back to her love dungeon.

"Then, would you like to come to the student council with me?"

"The student council? Why there exactly?"

"I just have some work to do for the council, and if you aren't busy then I would like to spend some time with you. But if you don't want to then, I guess its fine."

Even though saying that in a neutral voice, she looks a little sad. Oh damn it, I don't like upsetting girls and I've just upset senpai a little, I think.

"I will go, if you want."

She instantly brightens up and hugs me tight!

"Now its time to take a selfie!"

"Another one? We took one yesterday!"

"I have to take the selfie. Its what...we do."

I sweatdrop as she gets out her phone and brings me close! She takes the picture and shows me it. I look frightened in the picture, even though I was trying to be happy, well I tried.

"You know, I love your eyes! They make you look cool. Your bright green eyes that matches your shoulder length golden blonde hair along with your glasses, the ultimate Bishota."

"You know, a Bishota is usually someone who is a prepubescent pretty boy?"

"I do know that. But it also means a childlike male pretty boy also, like you. Not small enough to be a Shota but not tall enough to be a Bishounen so that makes you a Bishota!"

Damn, she is smarter than I gave her credit for. That's sounds a little bad. I didn't think she was stupid, but maybe a little obsessive.

"I suppose so. Anyway Kusaka-senpai, you know you don't have to use my last name? We have been friends now for a month or so. I would like it if you use my given name, not my family name."

"I...Is it really alright?"

She asks...with nervousness? I've never seen senpai talk nervously before.

"Of course Kusaka-senpai."

"...I will only call you by your given name, if you call me by mine."

"W...Well that is ummm, to call senpai by her first name is a little...senpai I couldn't do it. It would be too...you know...senpai...Reya-senpai."

She adopts a grin and hugs me again! Haha, Aniki's dream this is.

"Aah Makoto-kun!"

"A...Anyway, its time to eat the rest of the lunch, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

So like that, senpai and I eat the rest of the lunch she made, which I must say is quite nice. Better than anything I could ever cook. I put Aniki in the hospital once because I cooked something the wrong way, doesn't matter what it was mind you, haha.

After lunch...I hear a little screaming coming from below us...so senpai and I take a look...Aniki is getting beaten up by the kendo club. Whatever he did, I'm sure he deserved it.

"How is it you and your brother are so different?"

"By different you mean, not perverted?"

I quiz her a little, she moves her head in an up and down fashion.

"Yes that but, its like you are more...calm and timid. He is brash and well, you know."

"That's because, Aniki is more forward than myself. I'm shy and nervous, even if I don't want to be like this. I can say that he does have a good side. Its just everyone sees his pervy side. He is a good person."

She doesn't look convinced in the slightest.

"If you say so. Now let me walk you to class! As a senpai, I should look out for my cute kohai."

I chuckle as she links arms with me and we set out to go back to class. I guess I don't mind this. Reya-senpai can be nice, when she isn't trying to be pervy with me. We get back to my class and after giving me a little hug, senpai leaves, so I go and sit down in my usual seat.

When I'm sat down, I notice eyes on me...I turn to see...Koneko-chan looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"Is something wrong Koneko-chan?"

"...No."

"Why are looking at me with that kind of gaze?"

I question yet again, she just continues to stare at me...ok this is a little weird but ok.

"...No reason."

A two word answer this time, better than one.

"Well Koneko-chan, are we still on for Sunday?"

"...Sure."

And its back to one. I can never understand Koneko-chan. She always acts without emotion, I've never seen her show much emotion.

"Great! Say, where are we meeting anyway?"

"...I will let you know."

"Ok! Can't wait Koneko-chan!"

The sensei then comes in. And once again, lessons commence. This time I have to listen to classes as the sensei is actually teaching something that we haven't learned yet. By the end of the day, I feel tired but I still need to go to the student council room, better let Aniki know. After letting Aniki know via text, I make my way out of the classroom and head towards the student council room.

* * *

"Makoto-kun~"

I'm hugged from behind by Kusa...Reya-senpai! Hehe, Reya-senpai is pressing her oppai into my back!

"Ready to come with me?"

She questions, I turn around and smile at her.

"Ok! Lets go to the student council!"

"Yep! Lets get going cute kohai!"

So Reya-senpai and I head towards the student council room. But then a question comes to my mind.

"Say, is it alright if I go to the student council? You know, since I'm not on it."

"It should be fine. Yes, if I ask Kaichou then I'm sure its fine. Although, do you know how to play chess?"

What? Why is she asking me about chess?

"W...Well yes I know how to play it. But why ask me about that?"

"No reason really. Kaichou might ask you about chess, so I thought that I might prepare you for it."

"Oh right. Is Shitori-senpai into chess?"

She nods her head at me while smirking a little.

"She is heavily into chess."

I don't feel like questioning why. I will just nod and go along with whatever happens.

Getting to the student council, Reya-senpai just enters without knocking or anything.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

I speak as I enter the room on Reya-senpai's suggestion. Once inside, I take a look around. The only people inside the room are myself, Reya-senpai, Shitori-senpai and...ummmm...I want to say Meguri-senpai...But I don't know her personally, I think its Meguri-senpai.

"Reya, why is Hyoudou-kun here?"

Shitori-senpai directly asks senpai this, I knew I shouldn't of come.

"Sorry Kaichou. Is it alright if Makoto-kun hangs out here? He wont be a bother and I invited him."

Shitori-senpai seems to be mulling it over in her mind while...I notice...Meguri-senpai's eyes on my form. This is a little unnerving.

"I suppose its fine. We aren't doing anything too much today. That's why only you two are here."

Shitori-senpai pointed at Meguri-senpai and then Reya-senpai.

"Thank you Kaichou."

"Its not a problem. Just for today though."

Reya-senpai nods strongly and I nod as thanks.

"Come on Makoto-kun!"

She drags me to a chair and makes me sit on it, she then takes the seat next to me.

"I know this might be a little boring for you, but I'm glad you came."

"D...Don't worry senpai. Its better than listening to Aniki and his pervy comments."

"Hehe."

Shitori-senpai hands Reya-senpai some documents and she starts, filling them out. While that is going on, I notice Meguri-senpai's eyes hasn't looked away from my direction since I came into the room...

"I...Is something wrong?"

I decide to question Meguri-senpai directly.

"Nothing Hyoudou-kun. Why do you ask?"

"W...Well you have been looking in my direction for awhile now and...well I was just wondering why."

"Aah its nothing really. I was just lost in thought."

I don't want to know what kind of thoughts. Her face is really red and she has a small nose bleed.

"Tomoe, do your work."

Shitori-senpai ordered, Meguri-senpai nodded reluctantly. Shitori-senpai comes over and sits directly opposite of me and begins a conversation.

"I've seen you in the library a few times before."

What a weird way to start off a conversation.

"Y...Yes I have also seen you there. Its where I usually do my homework, or to just read in peace and quiet."

"I can relate. Hmmm, can I ask you something?"

Shitori-senpai wants to ask me something?

"S...Sure. Ask away."

"I will just ask straight out. Would you like to play some chess?"

My eyes briefly go to Reya-senpai who sends me a little smirk, I then look at Meguri-senpai who is smirking also.

"O...Ok. I've not played much...but I will try my best."

"Splendid."

She then pulls out a chess board...from I don't know where and lays it on the table. Shitori-senpai then hands me some chess pieces and we set the board.

Once the board is set, she looks to me.

"I shall let you make the first move."

"R...Right."

So like that, the game began! Even though I know that I will most likely lose, I will still try my best against Shitori-senpai.

...As expected I lost against senpai. It was close, but she won in the end. I didn't think I would win, so I'm happy enough to get this far.

"Well, it seems I won. However, it was very close Hyoudou-kun."

"Y...Yes. It was fun senpai."

"Yes, I've not had such a challenge in a long time. Please play with me again sometime."

I nod vigorously.

"Of course! Shitori-senpai, thank you for the great match!"

"Yes, I should thank you for the game also...in any case, Reya and Tomoe, how is it coming along."

They just smile as a response to senpai...I check my phone...Aniki sent me a message. I read the message and it says I should get home as fast as I can as he has some exciting news. Ugh, I hope it isn't something perverted. But exciting to Aniki is usually girls or girls oppai.

"Ummm...I'm sorry but...I have to...go home now. Thank you for letting me sit in here."

I stand up and bow. Reya-senpai tries to stand also but Shitori-senpai stops her.

"Reya, you still need to complete the work I assigned you."

Reya-senpai releases a breath and nods her head sadly.

"Ok Kaichou. Goodbye Makoto-kun."

"Goodbye senpai. And goodbye Meguri-senpai and Shitori-senpai."

They said their goodbyes and with one last bow, I exit the room and head down the corridor to find the exit. Along the way, I keep thinking about this big news of Aniki's. Its not something I find interesting, just something to occupy myself with as I'm walking to the exit...hmmmm, isn't that...red hair...Gremory-senpai? It is, senpai is just standing or rather leaning against the door...she is deep in thought it seems. She is really beautiful, but she is one of the Onee-sama's of the school so of course she is beautiful.

I guess it isn't my problem what she does, so I continue forth.

As I walk past her, I feel her eyes drift to my direction. I don't know why she is looking at me like that, but her gaze makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Aniki would like this gaze, but I don't think I do as its like a judging kind of gaze.

I just leave the school and go through its gates, but as I left I took one last look, and still her eyes are on me. Hehe, its a little unnerving.

Hmmm, I shrug that off and continue going in the direction of my home. As I'm walking, a familiar sight comes into my vision...I've seen that girl quite a number of times during these past few weeks.

Whoever she is, she is really cute and always has a cute face on. But, whenever I see her, she smiles in my direction, kind of like now. She is also waving at me? I look around to make sure she isn't waving at someone else but, no one is around...so I give a little wave back. She is dressed in...a weird type of outfit. Is she like a cosplayer or something? I think its pretty cool that she isn't embarrassed to wear such an outfit but, I couldn't do it...unless I go to an anime convention.

The mysterious girl then comes over to me! I...don't know what to do. She doesn't seem threatening to me. As she makes it to me, the mysterious girl then hugs me!

"E...Excuse me...what are you doing!?"

She shoves something into my hands...its a piece of paper...with a weird occult type symbol on it.

"Whenever you need me, I will be there for you, ok? Keep that paper with you, always. Wish for me...and I will appear to help you."

Before I could reply, she quickly runs off...that's strange. Well whatever, I shove the mysterious piece of paper inside my pocket and journey home again. But while walking home, my mind drifts to that mysterious beautiful girl. What did she mean by be there for me? And why did she hug me? And what's this mysterious piece of paper anyway? And the symbol on it, what is it? She said wish for her? How can I? I don't know who she is. This doesn't make sense, well I'm going to go home now.

I make it home in under twenty minutes and once I'm inside, I don't even have a chance to say hello to anyone as Aniki drags me upstairs! I'm practically thrown into his room and onto the bed...Aniki is acting really weird, and not his kind of weird.

"Aniki...what's going on?"

"Aah something amazing happened today!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"The girls didn't beat you as hard as usual?"

"Funny, no. I got a girlfriend!"

"I've told you before Aniki, your left hand isn't your girlfriend."

He face faults as I snicker to myself.

"Shut up Makoto! But I'm being serious! I have gotten a girlfriend with amazing oppai!"

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a serious question and I want the truthful answer." he nods for me to continue, "How much are you paying this girl?"

He face faults again! Haha, its apart of my duties as a younger brother to tease Aniki. He doesn't look happy with me, then again its hard to believe that he actually has a girlfriend. Not that he isn't a good person, but he is...well he is Aniki.

"Shut up Makoto! But its the strangest thing, she came and actually asked me out! I never thought this would happen but it did! Her name is Yuuma Amano."

"I see. Well, as long as she is a good person then, I'm happy for you."

"And we have a date for Sunday!"

So Aniki is going out on Sunday huh...

"A date on Sunday. Good luck on your date. Be a gentleman Aniki. Don't be a pervert now."

"I'm not going to be one! I will treat her like a proper lady and do everything I can to make it a success. Then she might give me a reward..."

Yes the reward is oppai, I can see it on his face. Aniki and his pervy wild imagination.

"Sorry little bro but it seems I got the girlfriend first, despite you being the Shy Prince."

Oh that nickname. I don't really like it but I guess it does make a little sense as I do come off as shy.

"So? I will get a girlfriend one day. And I have a date on Sunday also."

"Really!? Who with!? Kusaka-san!?"

I shake my head at him.

"No, not senpai. Well, I say date when its just a friend thing. Its Koneko-chan."

"I see, yes you're a lolicon after all."

PUNCH!

"OW! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!?"

"I knew you was going to call me a lolicon! And I'm not one! Koneko-chan and I are going as friends, she said so herself. But we both have dates, sort of. Strange, isn't it Aniki?"

"I guess a little. But it works out for the best! Me with Yuuma-chan! And you with your loli!"

I ball my hand into a fist and he backs away a little.

"Ok I'm sorry!"

"You should be. Now if, you will excuse me. I'm going to get some dinner."

"I'll come with ya."

So like that, Aniki and I head down to dinner, when getting down there Kaa-chan and Tou-chan talk about their day and asks us about our day. When Aniki mentions his girlfriend...

"Aah Issei! You better not mess this up!"

"I'm not going to mess it up Otou-san!"

Kaa-chan and I sweatdrop at their antics. As they are talking about Aniki messing up his date, Kaa-chan has a conversation with me.

"So Makoto, what did you do today?"

"The usual. Oh, I'm going out with a friend on Sunday."

"Ooh, a date?"

I blush and shake my head. If Koneko-chan heard this then, she would hit me or something.

"N...Not a date. Just friends hanging out together."

"Its his loli girlfriend Okaa-san."

I glare at Aniki as he smiles back at me.

"At least I'm not a huge pervert like you!"

"No, you are just a small one!"

"Did you just mention my height!?"

I ask in anger! If he did I'm going to kick him right between the legs! Stupid Aniki. I feel sorry for this girlfriend of his. Having to deal with Aniki, biggest pervert alive.

"No, I didn't! I'm just saying, you can be perverted!"

"When am I ever perverted? And why are we having this conversation?"

Shrugging his shoulders at me, I sigh.

"I don't know anymore. Anyway, eat up!"

"Yes Aniki."

I eye roll and continue eating the food Kaa-chan made. Kaa-chan always makes the best food! She is such a good cook and I'm happy about that. Aniki also likes Kaa-chan's super amazing food.

After eating the food, Aniki and I do our homework, of course he asks me about his homework, even though I'm a first year and he is a second year. If anything, he should be helping me with my homework.

After doing that, Aniki and I play on a game which I win some and he wins some. He suggested watching some, close to porn DVD's with me, however I said no as that would be weird. Watching things that are close to porn with Aniki would be a little strange. He can watch them with Motohama-san and Matsuda-san.

...Its been a few hours now that I've been having fun with Aniki. However it is getting late and I'm really tired.

"I'm going to bed Aniki."

"Yeah, me too. Night, Makoto."

"Goodnight Aniki."

I get up and exit the room. I go towards my room and go into my pocket to fish out that strange piece of paper. I go into my room and look at this piece of paper again. The girl said I should keep this with me at all times. But, I don't even know what this is. Is something to do with the occult? Well I'm not into the occult thank you.

But...I think I will keep this. You never know, I might need that girl one day and she said she would be there for me. I don't really understand the situation. Well whatever, I take my glasses off and get ready for bed.

Once getting ready, I get into my bed. Today has been strange. Reya-senpai being...well she hasn't been too bad today. Aniki getting a girlfriend, I didn't expect that. And this strange piece of paper. Its been a strange day and I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over...

* * *

"Makoto! Today's the day!"

...Aniki...go away...I open my closed eyes...Aniki is standing in my doorway with a happy expression. Oh right, its Sunday today. So, that means its his date with Amano-san. I met her on Friday. She seemed nice enough. But I couldn't shake the feeling, something wasn't quite right. I don't know what that was but, something felt strange.

"I know Aniki. You have been going on about it forever and ever anyway."

"Well yes but you have your date also."

"I'm not going on a date with Koneko-chan! We are just very good friends! Since we can relate when people call us short."

I send a little look to Aniki but he ignores it. He annoys me tremendously.

"Well get ready for your date that isn't a date!"

"Y...Yes. You also Aniki. You get ready for your date with...Amano-san."

"I certainly will!"

Aniki then leaves the room looking happier than ever. I am happy for Aniki, even if I think something is off about Amano-san. Its not like she acted strangely or anything. But something is telling me that there is something more than meets the eye with her.

I decide to get dressed once putting on my glasses, but since I laid my clothes out yesterday, it only takes a minute or so for me too get dressed.

Once dressed, I grab my wallet and I head downstairs to see...I see Tou-chan has gone to work already...Kaa-chan on the other hand is in the kitchen and has set the table. Kaa-chan is as good as always. Her food is the best!

"Aah Makoto, good morning."

"Good morning Kaa-chan. Thank you for the meal."

"Always so polite, unlike your lazy pervy older brother."

We share a laugh and I start eating.

"So, today is your date Makoto?"

"It isn't a date Kaa-chan! Its just friends hanging out together, that's all. Koneko-chan and are just friends, that's all, I swear!"

"No need to be embarrassed about it~"

Kaa-chan is teasing me! I don't like it when Kaa-chan teases me! Kaa-chan don't tease me!

"I'm not embarrassed about anything! I don't need to be embarrassed! I'm not dating Koneko-chan!"

"If you say so dear. Now eat up."

"...Y-Yes Kaa-chan."

I then resume eating my breakfast, as I'm eating Aniki comes down and starts eating his own breakfast.

"Aniki, have a fun date with your girlfriend."

"You too. Say, where are you going on your date?"

"How many times do I have to say that it isn't a date!?"

He chuckles softly at me! Damn bastard likes to pick on me!

"Hmph! You enjoy your date!"

"I will, thanks little bro!"

Uwah! Why couldn't I have a normal big brother? A normal Aniki!

"Nothing fazes you, does it?"

He shakes his head a little.

"Not really. Anyway, I'm going!"

Before I could say anything, Aniki left for his date with Amano-san. I guess I should go for my...meeting with Koneko-chan. I'm glad she wants to spend time with me as she is usually busy in that club of hers. The one...Gremory-senpai is the...Buchou of. I think its the...Occult Research club. I don't understand why Koneko-chan would be in that club and also Yuuto-senpai but, to each their own I suppose.

I stand up and head for the door. I put my shoes on and turn to Kaa-chan.

"I'm going now Kaa-chan. See you later."

"Have fun on your date~"

I sweatdrop and head out. Koneko-chan told me yesterday that I should meet her by the ice cream parlor, I know which one as we've been to it plenty of times along with Yuuto-senpai, however its just Koneko-chan and I. Hehe, alone with Koneko-chan...

I make it to said ice cream parlor within half an hour. And I start playing a waiting game to wait for Koneko-chan. While waiting, I get a message from Aniki saying that he is having the best time with Amano-san. I guess even Aniki can have a good date without being pervy. I bet that must be killing him, if only that pervy old man never told Aniki about oppai.

"...Perverts younger brother."

I hear a small voice behind me and I know that it belongs to Koneko-chan as she is the only one to call me perverts younger brother. I wish she wouldn't call me perverts younger brother! How cruel!

"Don't call me that Koneko-chan!"

"...Sorry. But...you are...his younger brother."

I sigh a little at her. I'm forever going to be associated with Aniki and his pervy ways. But I then look at Koneko-chan and see her...wow she is looking really cute today in her frilly white skirt and her top that has a kitten on it...hehe, funny since her name means kitten. Although looking at Koneko-chan today, she just looks so cute! It makes me blush as I look at her...she gives me a stern look.

"Even if I am, I'm nothing like Aniki!"

"...If you say so. What...are we doing...today?"

She questions me as she looks at the ice cream parlor...

"Do you want an ice cream?"

"...You offering?"

I nod with a smile.

"Sure! Order any you want!"

"...Thank you."

"Aah its no problem! Since we are friends after all!"

So to start off this date that isn't a date, we go inside to get some ice cream...but we have to wait in line. Uwah! Waiting in line for some ice cream isn't how I wanted to start the date...the day with Koneko-chan.

"So Koneko-chan, what ice cream would you like?"

"...Chocolate."

Wow, she knows what she wants straight off the bat huh. Well I suppose that's a good thing, I think I will get the same! But now thinking about it, being alone with Koneko-chan makes me feel a little nervous. I've been alone with her before but to actually be alone with her the whole day...well it is like a date after all.

We make it to the front of the line and I order two chocolate ice creams. While waiting for the guy to get the chocolate ice cream I have a one sided conversation with Koneko-chan, she does contribute sometimes. However mostly its just me talking. But that's Koneko-chan and she is just like this I guess.

Getting the ice cream, I pay the guy and we head outside.

"Should we sit on a bench while eating the ice cream?"

I suggest, she wordlessly nods. So we head over to a bench that isn't that far away from us. Sitting down, I turn to Koneko-chan who is eating her ice cream quietly.

"So Koneko-chan, is there anything you would like to do?"

"...Not that I can thing of...lets walk around the shopping district..."

Shopping district huh...might run into Aniki...but that's fine.

"Ok, lets eat this ice cream then!"

So like that, we start eating our ice cream quietly while people give us little looks...they are thinking something like...its sweet that middle schooler's are on a date or something. Everytime Koneko-chan and I are together, people presume that we are middle schooler's on a date or something similar. I know that look by now.

"...How are you Mako-kun?"

Sometime later Koneko-chan speaks up. Aah she called me by a nickname! I like it when Koneko-chan calls me by a nickname like Mako-kun! But she asked how I am?

"I...I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Are you ok?"

"...Yes...I'm fine...I've finished the ice cream...lets go and...get some clothes..."

Other words, come on Mako-kun, you can buy me lots and lots of things. Well, I was the one to ask Koneko-chan to go out today. So, treating Koneko-chan to clothes is a given right?

"Yes! Lets go to the shopping district. But, to warn you now...Aniki is there also with his date."

She looks at me with surprise.

"...He got...a girlfriend?"

I smirk and nod.

"I was caught by surprise also. But, I've met this girl and she is legit, and real. He didn't make her up, which was very surprising. I even asked if he had paid her."

...Is that a hint of a smile on Koneko-chan's face!? If it is then I'm very proud of myself!

"...Does he pay her?"

"He said no, although I wouldn't be shocked if he did. Then again, she might see something that very few people see. Aniki's good side which does exist, in someway, shape or form. But even Aniki has a girlfriend now...I wouldn't of thought that he would get one."

"...I wouldn't feel bad...you aren't...like that."

Koneko-chan's nice words makes me feel better. Its not like I'm desperate for a girlfriend or anything like Aniki is, or rather was. But it would be nice to have one someday.

"Y...Yes I guess you are right. I will have a girlfriend one day and you will have one too!...I mean you will have a boyfriend one day!"

Her glares go into my very soul! Koneko-chan's glares are too much to bare!

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan! I wasn't implying you was that way but if you was then I would still be your friend and everything!"

Her glaring intensifies! Aah! Koneko-chan is going to kill me! Please spare me Koneko-chan!

"...Just stop talking."

I nod vigorously. If I utter another word, she might attack me. I mean I just did imply that she was a lesbian and I tried to take it back, poorly. She doesn't look happy with me. Which is understandable really.

"I really am sorry Koneko-chan. Please forgive me."

...Is that...a hint of a smirk I see gracing her face? She is smirking at me! Ooh god, what is she going to make me do?

"...For that...you can...buy me...sweets."

Sweets? She really has an addiction to sweets, however I will do as she asks so she doesn't hate me anymore.

"Ok Koneko-chan. I'm so sorry."

"...Lets go."

Mutter that, she stands up and so do I. I don't really want to anger her again, I accidentally called her short one by mistake and she punched me someplace that is only supposed to be treated nicely. In any case, I stand up also as I've finished eating my own ice cream, we head out to the shopping district!

While walking towards the shopping district, I make light conversation with Koneko-chan to pass the time.

"Koneko-chan, have you done the homework?"

"...Yes...you?"

"Of course. Got it done yesterday."

So like that, the conversation ended, and we just go in silence to the shopping district.

Making it to the shopping district, we walk around one of the shops. Its a clothing store. I usually come here with Aniki. Although he always make a comment about me shopping in the junior section. I honestly don't find it funny, however I would rather be small than a mega pervert.

"...This...looks good."

I hear Koneko-chan comment. I take a look and see her holding up...a shirt with a cat on it, similar to the one she is wearing actually. She really likes kitten shirts and things like cat accessories.

"I will get it for you if you want. I mean, I did say I would, didn't I?"

"...You did."

Koneko-chan then thrusts the shirt into my hands and some other items also...aah that's a lot Koneko-chan!

"I...Is that all?"

I question her with a strained smile. She shakes her head at me. Uwah! How many more Koneko-chan!?

She starts going around the shop and keeps piling stuff onto me as she ordered me to follow her around. At the end of the shopping, I'm pretty sure she bought half the stores clothing, perhaps more.

"Done with the shopping spree Koneko-chan?"

I ask hoping she says yes, however she shakes her head.

"...The sweets."

Aah yes, her addiction. I did promise to get her sweets huh.

"I remember Koneko-chan. Now lets pay for these then go to the sweet shop."

"...Yeah."

So like that, Koneko-chan and I get into another line. Yes, another damn line. I'm sure we've done this a lot today. Even though its still the morning...I hope Aniki is having a good time on his date. I wish him luck on his date with Amano-san.

"So after getting sweets Koneko-chan, what would you like to do?"

"...Walk around."

"Ok! Sounds great to me! Say, how's Yuuto-senpai? I've not seen him in a few days."

She looks directly into my eyes as we get to the front of the line.

"...He's fine."

I hand the guy the items and he starts scanning them.

"That's good. Yuuto-senpai is a funny guy, I'm shocked he hasn't got a girlfriend."

"...As am I."

I chuckle a little at her. It is a little strange, but he might be like me. Girls aren't on top of my priority list. Of course I think about girls sometimes, not like Aniki. But I prefer to concentrate my efforts on other things like school work. Yuuto-senpai might be the same.

"Koneko-chan, do you want to date Yuuto-senpai?"

She stares in my direction as I hand the guy the money for the clothes and such. He then hands me the bags...looks like I'm carrying them, then.

"...No, I don't."

"Hmmm, I see. I thought you might since you are in the same club and all."

"...Just friends. Nothing more."

Even though this might cause me pain, I have to tease her a little.

"So, would you date Aniki?"

...Ehehe, she has that punchy look in her eyes. If she doesn't punch me then I would be extremely shocked.

"...Take that back...now."

Her voice is laced with extreme annoyance! Ehehe, Koneko-chan, please don't kill me!

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"...More sweets."

"Ok!"

I reply quickly! Even though I knew this would happen, I just like seeing the look on her face when I mentioned that. I've done it before as a joke and she punched me for it.

We then journey to the sweets shop. While going to said shop, I tried making conversation with her, however she gave me the cold shoulder. Its my own fault, but sweets will hopefully make everything better! They always do!

* * *

...Its been several hours since then. Koneko-chan did forgive me after buying her like, two weeks supply of sweets. I'm nearly poor now, good thing I save my money up from allowance.

I just hope Aniki is doing well on his date. Its not everyday a girl asks him out and a cute girl like Amano-san. But, I know I've thought this before, but something is telling me she is hiding something. But, I can't think what that something is.

But back to Koneko-chan and I. We have been looking around for awhile now and its been fun. I like hanging out with Koneko-chan, although I did get a message off Reya-senpai...saying dirty things to me. I wouldn't mind but she sends a image of herself smirking, it really creeps me out.

Koneko-chan and I have just currently finished eating at a fast food place and now we resume our looking around. Its a nice day so we just walk around. But then, I notice Aniki and his date walking around.

"Hey, its Aniki. See, Koneko-chan, that's his date..."

Aniki notices us but as I look at Koneko-chan, she stiffens and grabs the bags from me.

"...Have to go...see you at school."

Before I could protest, Koneko-chan rushes off...did I do something to upset her? Whatever it is, I will apologize...but I don't think I did anything. Its when she saw Amano-san, that she began acting a little strange...and then left.

Aniki comes over with his girlfriend who smiles in my direction...I feel a little weirded out right now. Its not the smile that's making me feel weirded out, its just her presence. Maybe I shouldn't think like this, but I can't help but think like this.

"Hey little bro...where's your date?"

"She...left."

That's all I can say. I feel a little sad that she just left so abruptly although she said she has to go, so she must have things to do. I shouldn't take it personally.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Aniki. Its not like we was on a date anyway. Well, I'm going to go. Enjoy your day Aniki, Amano-san."

As I was about to leave, Aniki puts a hand on my shoulder. What is he doing?

"Come around with us, I'm sure Yuuma-chan wouldn't mind."

Aniki is asking me to come around with him? I briefly look to Amano-san again who shakes her head.

"I wouldn't mind. Since you are Ise-kun's little brother."

"W...Well its really nice but...I wouldn't want to intrude. Its your first date after all. See you at home, Aniki."

As I was about to leave again, he pulls me into a side hug...I blush in embarrassment. Aniki doing this in public is embarrassing, and in private actually. But its showing he cares about me like a real brother.

"W...What are you doing?"

"I'm being a good big brother and looking after you of course! Now follow your Aniki's orders and come along with Yuuma-chan and I."

I sigh and nod. I will follow then, reluctantly. I don't really feel comfortable on this situation. I'm like the third wheel, well I am the third wheel.

"If you both are sure."

They both nod and we start walking around together. As expected, I feel like the third wheel, but since they invited me, I should do as they ask or it would be rude to just leave.

Amano-san keeps smiling in my direction, however the best I can offer her is a weak smile. Aniki is having the time of his life as Amano-san is complementing him and other things like that.

...And now its been quite a number of hours since then. We have been all over the place, I'm tired. I'm not like Aniki, I can't do things like this all day. I hate my frail body, but Aniki did let us sit down every now and again. I feel horrible about ruining his date like this and I just wish he would've let me leave.

Currently we are at a park with a big water fountain. Aniki and I come here quite often. Aniki and Amano-san have been holding hands all day, but she then lets go of his hand and walks towards the fountain.

"Hey Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

Aniki questions her with a look of confusion.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate out first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Her wish...Aniki gains a huge blush...I know for a fact he is thinking something hugely perverted...hmmmm, why did he just breathe into his hand? Oh, he is checking his breath. Is she seriously going to kiss him? Good for Aniki if she is.

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Aniki questions Amano-san with nervousness...aah this is Aniki's first kiss after all, even I've not kissed anyone yet. Although I don't mind, it will happen one day, after all...older brothers always do the things first in life. Amano-san smiles at Aniki...but something doesn't feel right...

"Will you die for me?"

...What did she say? Did she actually just say...?

"...Eh? This is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

Aniki questions Amano-san...something is very wrong with this situation...

"Will you die for me?"

...She is serious!? She is...insane! She just actually said that to Aniki!? She is going to kill...huh? W...Wings are coming out of her back!

...They look like black...Angels wings...is she some kind of Angel? Or a dark Angel perhaps? This is unreal! This Angel girl is threatening to kill Aniki! Her eyes turned from what I've normally seen her as to a cold scary looking eyes...

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like a play house with a little child."

...I'm shocked...I knew something was wrong about her...she isn't a human! She is some dark Angel sent to kill Aniki! I don't think so!

"You bitch! How dare you say things like this to Aniki!?"

She turns in my direction with a cold, evil smile that goes into my very soul.

"And the little bro speaks does he? Hehe, if you hadn't of said anything, I would've left you for today. I would have let you live a little longer before taking you out. But, I've decided to take your life, along with Ise-kun's."

...Something is gathering in her hand...I don't know what that is but it must be something dangerous...it forms into the shape of a...spear? Why is it glowing like that? Its supernatural...I'm going to be killed...by Aniki's date...

"Makoto! Run now!"

...Aniki wants me to...run? I can't leave him here...alone with her...

"I...I can't...she will kill you..."

"I don't care about my life! Just get out of here! Now! Listen to me!"

...I can't move...I'm frozen in...fear. This girl...no this dark Angel is going to kill...my Aniki and I...all because he wanted a girlfriend...this isn't right.

"Now, to start with Ise-kun. One second little bro. I will be right with you."

She takes aim at Aniki...no! I desperately run in his direction! I'm not going to let him die! She throws the spear!

...I feel it pierce my torso...she stabbed me by throwing the spear...I managed to save Aniki...before I realized it...I had fallen to the floor...my head is dizzy, my eyes are burning...lots of blood is escaping from me...

"Makoto...why did you do that? I told you to run...not save my pathetic life...why?"

Aniki's tears...are falling on my face...silly...he's crying for me...

"Because...you're...Aniki...I wanted...to do...something for...you...for a...change. You...always...do things...for me...I just...want...you to...live...please...don't cry. Run...please."

"I'm not leaving you here. This is all my fault. This bitch is going down."

He faces Amano-san with a look I've rarely seen on Aniki's face before. His face is a rage face, Aniki doesn't show this face often...I wish he would be safe...

"You fucking bitch! You stabbed him! What the fuck did he ever do to you!? He is going to die because of you! I will kill you!"

Aniki charged at this dark Angel...but she...made another spear...and threw it at Aniki...it stabs him through the torso...and falls down next to me...I hear footsteps coming towards us...

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Who is she speaking too...Aniki...or me...or both? W...Whats a Sacred...Gear? She then leaves...as I hear her footsteps getting away from our location.

"...Makoto...I'm sorry...you shouldn't die...this is my...fault...I said you should...come with us...I failed as a...big brother."

"Y...You didn't fail. I...am so...happy that...you care...about me...too risk...your life for...me. I'm...sorry your...date turned...out like this..."

He chuckles painfully...I feel him grab my hand...so I grab his back.

"...Lets go...together...I will...look out for...you...wherever...we end...up...I will...continue...to...protect you...always...I just wish...I could've...groped...Yuuma-chan's...oppai."

Even in death...that's my Aniki...after all...

"Grope...Angels...oppai...in heaven..."

"...Yeah...that sounds...good...join me..."

"...I will...Aniki..."

Aniki and I...together in...heaven...I wonder what that's like? I wonder what...Kaa-chan and Tou-chan...will feel? What...will happen in school now? Reya-senpai will be sad...I think...Koneko-chan...Yuuto-senpai...Shitori-senpai...everyone...I hope they...don't cry.

...Something comes to my mind...that piece of paper...she said...that girl said...she would...come if...I needed her...I need her...to help...save Aniki and I...if she is...supernatural...I hope my wish comes true...she could...save us...both...

If she is really a supernatural thing...please respond to my wish and save us...

"So you was the one who called me."

...I heard a voice...red...I see red...I can't well tell anymore...I don't know...what's going on...the voice...it isn't...its the voice I've...heard...before.

"You boys are unfortunate huh. To be in this predicament, together. Hmmm, it looks like your dying. Then maybe I will, yes I will..."

"I knew I would be seeing you again."

...That voice...its different to the first one...it interrupted the first voice...two people are here now...for I...don't know what...is going on.

"W...What are you doing here?"

I hear the first voice say...in surprise.

"I'm here to pick up this boys life. Like you are...but this boy is mine."

"Y...You are going to make...this boy your..."

"I am. This boy is in my protection now."

I feel Aniki tighten his grip on my hand so I do the same. I then feel someone kneel besides me.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe now. You will just have to live for me, ok?"

Before I lost consciousness...I saw the girls...black hair...

* * *

**AN; Well this is the first chapter of The Younger Brother. This story is obviously a harem, for both Issei and my oc. For harems of both, I have yet to decide but anyone can suggest. Although, Rias is going with Issei and Makoto's master will be in his harem. And the King of Makoto's will be revealed next chapter, but I guess you can venture a guess already. I will be posting of current harem list as of next chapter, thank you for reading!**


	2. I'm a Devil?

**I'm a Devil!?**

...What the hell happened? Is it morning? I wake to feel the suns rays on me...but its like zapping my strength...I also feel something else...behind me...huh? How am I here? Was...Amano-san killing Aniki and I a dream? That wasn't real? It felt real enough. I felt the...spear penetrate my abdomen. That didn't happen, did it? I had a messed up dream. Haha, yes I had a...wait...that thing behind me...is...tails!? I have...what in the hell? Ok, there must be a logical explanation for all of this.

"...Unnn"

I hear a voice...a sweet girly voice...I look to the location of this voice with a hesitant and worried expression...how the hell did I not notice this before!? A girl is in my bed!...Its that girl who gave me that weird paper! What the hell is going on!?

I sit up rather quickly! Damn tails are in the way, how the hell do I move these things or put them away for that matter. Stupid fox tails that I don't know how they appeared! Uwah! This is fucking weird!

...Hehe, obviously I'm still dreaming. Yes, this is all a dream because there is no way a girl would be...naked in my bed! Why is she naked in my bed!? This situation is strange for me, I have tails that look like a foxes and a girl is naked in my bed! This situation can't get any stranger! I have to wake this girl up...she has good oppai...no Makoto! Don't think that now! You aren't Aniki! Just relax and shake the girl awake.

"Hmmmm...hello...its time to wake up."

"...No...five more...minutes..."

Five more minutes!? I think I will be unconscious in about five minutes! This is just so strange! I can't take this much more! I'm seriously freaking out right now!

"Please wake up. Please wake up."

I repeat over and over...eventually she opens her eyes and looks straight into my eyes as she sits up.

"Aah. Hello again."

Is that all she has to say!? Wait, what does she mean again? This is the...well I've seen her a couple of times but the only time I was this close was when she hugged me a couple of days before and gave me that paper.

"H...Hello. Sorry to be rude, but can I be blunt?"

"Sure!"

She is so upbeat. So upbeat and cute...no, I can think that later. Right now, I need answers from this cute girl.

"R...Right. I'm just going to come straight out with it, why are you in my bed? And what's going on? Why does the sun make me feel weak? What's happening? Please tell me."

"Hmmm, I'm thinking I should start with an introduction. Right, I'm Serafall Leviathan, please call me Sera-tan! What's your name, cutie?"

Did she just call me a cutie? Aah I feel myself blushing at...Serafall-san. But, does she make it a habit of getting into bed with people she doesn't know? I could so be freaking out more than I currently am.

"I'm...Makoto...Hyoudou...Serafall-san."

She makes an unhappy face...I've upset her, haven't I?

"Call me Sera-tan!"

"O...Ok Sera...tan."

"That's better! Good boy!"

Good boy? I'm not a dog. But she...Sera-tan...has things to...answer for...like this for instance, being in my room and in my bed, naked...not that I mind much...but this is totally abnormal.

"Sera...tan...could you perhaps..."

"Right. I bet you must have millions upon millions of questions."

I sweatdrop, I don't have millions upon millions of questions. I do have a fair few but, wow.

"I do have a few like...WHAT'S WITH THESE TAILS!?"

She covers her ears at the loudness of my voice...I could've done that better.

"Geez, one second. I'm just waking up you know? But the tails...I didn't know about them until last night. I just thought you was...well, that doesn't matter. As for the tails, I think you might be a Youkai or at least part Youkai which makes more sense since you have...well I will explain later."

Youkai...a supernatural being...I'm not...human? I'm some...fox Youkai...? This doesn't make sense! I didn't have these yesterday, I would know if I was a...fox Youkai, wouldn't I?

"So...I'm not human?"

"Nope! Well, you aren't part human anymore and it just isn't the tails either, you also have fox ears which are cute like your tails. You are a servant of mine. But that can be explained once we get you to school to see Sona-chan!"

Sona-chan...does she mean Souna Shitori-senpai? That's the closest person I can think of that matches that name...but I have fox ears...I run a hand through...aah! My human ears are gone and have been replaced with these fox Youkai ears! Uwah!

"So...what happened last night..."

"It happened. Don't be alarmed my...hmmmm, I will call you Ma-tan! Yes so don't be alarmed Ma-tan! Everything will be explained to you in due time. For now however, I think we should get dressed, unless you want to look at me like this?"

...I start blushing...she said I could look at her body...her beautiful body...she looks really...I can't think like that! I don't even know who this is!

"L...Lets get dressed. Wait, is Aniki alright!?"

"He's fine. But, don't tell him about last night, that's up to Rias-chan as he is her servant."

"Servant? You said that twice now. Are you like into masters and slaves?"

She giggles cutely while shaking her head.

"I'm not personally. But for now my cute servant. Time to get dressed for the day! We have things to go over at your school, Sona-chan can help also since she is...my sister! My cute little sister!"

I didn't know Shitori-senpai had a sister. And Sera-tan here is her sister...they seem opposite in personality so I wouldn't of guessed they was that.

"Can I ask, how do I get rid of these tails? I can't go around with these."

"Just wish it away, I think. Yes, just concentrate on being in human form and it should work."

Concentrate on being in human form...come on Makoto...back to human...be a human...I want to be a human...in human form again...

"Well done Ma-tan! You are back to the usual you! Now get dressed!"

I respond with a sharp nod, and after putting on my glasses, I turn away so to give her some kind of privacy. While getting dressed, I hear some cute noises coming from behind me, she must of put her clothes near the bed as I've not heard her get off the bed.

I finish getting dressed and just continue to stare at the various anime things around my room that are not in the direction of my bed.

"You can turn around now Ma-tan!"

I turn around hesitantly...too see her dressed as a magical girl! Wow, she looks super cute and super amazing! Sera-tan, magical girl! She even has the staff, she looks super great!

"Ma-tan! You blushing is super cute! Hehe, oh Ma-tan give me a hug!"

Before I realize it, she tackles me to the floor and gives me a bone crushing hug! Her oppai pressed into my chest is amazing! Aniki is going to be jealous! Haha!

"Say Ma-tan, I love your room! So many anime things! And the magical girl posters are great!"

Its because I think magical girls are cute...but I couldn't say that as it is embarrassing.

"I think I will have to give you a huge poster of me! A signed one!"

A signed one from Sera-tan!? W...Well she does pull off the magical girl act quite well and she is very cute in her magical girl clothes but...

"Not that I don't love this, as I do. But I just thought, how are we going to explain how you are in my room?"

"Hmmmm, good point Ma-tan...let me think for a second."

I nod and wait for her to think. I know I certainly can't explain this. Aniki will most likely call me a bastard or something for having Sera-tan in my room, all night. Hehe, even if I was asleep, a girl was naked with in my bed with me. I had underwear on, fortunately or unfortunately, depends how you look at it.

Suddenly she bounces upwards! She sure is full of energy.

"I've got it! I'm going to go out the window and knock on the front door and ask for you! Perfect, isn't it?"

...Ok...all great plans start with, I'm going out the window. Although, its better than what I was thinking.

"Ok...and who are you going to say, you are?"

"I will think of something, see you in a minute!"

Then, in a flash...she jumps out my open window! Oh my, I hope she is ok with doing that! I rush to the window to check...she is on the ground safely and waving at me energetically. Phew, don't make me worry Sera-tan. I wave back at Sera-tan and then she gestures to the front door, I nod and start making my own way to my door.

Exiting my door, I head downstairs...I wonder where Aniki is? Is he still in his room? I know Sera-tan said that he was alright but...I'm still worried about him. When I see him, I know that he is fine. Yeah, he should be fine because Sera-tan said that he...is a servant under Gremory-senpai now. Even though I don't know what that means.

* * *

A knock at the door rung in my ears, of course I know who it is but before I could get the door...Kaa-chan does it instead.

"Hey hey! Is Ma-tan here!?"

...What? Why would she say that? I suppose it has to be believable.

"Are you a friend of Makoto's?"

Kaa-chan asks as I go to the door also, she pushes past Kaa-chan and latches onto me! Kaa-chan is looking at us with amusement and shock wrapped up into one!

"Otou-san! Makoto has some girl attached to him!"

She calls Tou-chan...he comes and looks with the same look as Kaa-chan! Sera-tan! She is embarrassing me!

"I see! I see Okaa-san! Where is Issei!? He needs to see this!"

...Aniki seeing this will make me pass out! As I'm thinking this...Aniki comes down the stairs and looks at me with a mixture of shock, happy and annoyed look! Aniki! I feel like passing out!

"AHH! Makoto got a girlfriend!? What the hell!? Its because he is the Shy Prince! Die bastard!"

I knew he was going to call me a bastard. Well, at least he didn't mention my height.

"You know, its not nice telling your own brother to die."

Sera-tan defended me! Hehe, thank you Sera-tan! Protect me from Aniki! Aniki glares at me with such hatred...hehehe...at least I know that he is fine.

"W...Well I didn't mean it literally! But wow, Makoto you got a cute girlfriend with nice looking oppai, hehe..."

"Only Ma-tan can look at me with lewd eyes, so don't look at me like that."

Sera-tan shot Aniki down huh...wait! I can look at Sera-tan in a lewd way!? Seriously!? She doesn't even know me and she said I can look at her like that? Is it a special perk of being her servant? Whatever that means. I hope she tells me soon. I still want to know what I am now, I'm a Youkai now? I don't even know what I am anymore. Is Aniki human? I'm not human...I wonder if Aniki would hate me if he finds out that I'm not human.

I'm some fox Youkai...I was never human to begin with. And I don't even know what I am now. Amano-san, she killed us...or at least brought us to near death so, how am I still alive? And how is Aniki still alive? So many questions swirling around in my mind and no answers as of yet. Soon, I hope Sera-tan gives me answers soon.

"I'm sorry girlfriend of Makoto!"

"She isn't my girlfriend! She is my friend."

"Super best friends actually!"

Sera-tan and I are now super best friends? Aniki gains a knowing smile...what is he thinking?

"Super best friends with benefits?"

PUNCH!

"OWWWWWWWW! MAKOTO! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"

My twitches, he just called me little!

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME LITTLE! PERVERT!"

We glare at each other...Kaa-chan clears her throat.

"I will not have swearing in this house! Now apologize this instant!"

We both mutter apologies. Kaa-chan always can shut us up. Its her Kaa-chan powers. We can't win against her, we have tried mind you. But it never works.

"Good. Now, friend of Makoto's, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Sera-tan gains a happy smile and nods strongly...Kaa-chan also gains a smile.

"That's great ummmm...?"

"Ooh my name is Serafall!"

"Serafall-san then. Please join us."

Sera-tan nodded strongly. We then go to the breakfast table where Kaa-chan has somehow set the table quickly.

While we are eating, Sera-tan and Kaa-chan talk about how I met Sera-tan. I must say that she is a good liar...either that or she pulled some kind of magic trick. It wouldn't be impossible since she...saved me somehow. That really happened. It seems like a horrid dream. I don't think Aniki realizes that it is real as he hasn't asked me anything, but he could be waiting for a chance for us to be alone.

After breakfast, Sera-tan drags me out of the house before I can protest or anything...that happens a lot to me.

"Sera-tan...why does the sun make me feel..."

"Weak?"

I nod to her, she hugs my arm into her oppai! Aah so soft!

"Its because you are a new born...I will reveal all soon, don't worry about anything Ma-tan. You will get used to it soon. A couple of days or so, you will build up an immunity to it."

I nod at that answer...I wonder if Reya-senpai is going to find me today? I wonder what she would say if she saw Sera-tan hanging off my arm like she is now. She is like a stalker...no more selfies! She takes one everyday we are together, I wonder what she does with those photo's?

"Sera-tan, can I ask why you helped me?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I help you?"

"N...Never mind."

She gives me a calculating look. I'm just wondering why she would bother with someone like me. I'm not athletic or anything. So, to be her servant, wouldn't she need someone strong?

"The reason I helped you was because I wanted to. Ma-tan, I know what I am doing."

"I...I wasn't suggesting you wasn't! Please forgive me!"

She strokes my face with her delicate fingers...they really are comforting...Sera-tans whole demeanour is so calming. I could get lost in her eyes...

"There isn't anything to forgive my cute servant. You don't have to be nervous around me you know?"

"S...Sorry. I guess...I'm just a nervous person."

"I already know Ma-tan!"

...She already knows? She knows from our small amount of interactions? Its only been like an hour really. She knows about my...I mean she knows about me? To the degree that she knows about...my nervousness.

"S...So are you and Shitori-senpai close?"

"Shitori-senpai...oh you mean Sona-chan! Her name isn't what she told the humans, her real name is Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan!"

...Sona Sitri-senpai? That's her real name? But, she is an heiress to some clan...I thought that the oldest would be...then again Shitori-senpai, or rather Sitri-senpai might be the oldest. I have no idea how old Sera-tan is. She looks around my age, maybe a little older.

"So, does that mean Sitri-senpai is the oldest out of you two?"

"Nope! I'm Sona-chan's Onee-chan!"

Seriously!? Sera-tan is Sitri-senpai's Onee-sama!? I wouldn't of guessed that! Hot damn, this day has been full of surprises.

"I...I see. So are you close?"

"Yep! Closer than close! What about you and your brother?"

"W...Well we are a little close. But sometimes...actually it doesn't matter. We are nearly at school."

Once again she gives me a calculating look, but doesn't say anything as we continue to school.

...Getting to school...Sera-tan and I walk in the front gates...the students that are here...turn in our direction...and in like unison...they gasp...and then cry out!

[NOOOO! MAKOTO-SAMA HAS BEEN TAKEN! THE SHY PRINCE HAS BEEN TAKEN!]

I hear lots of girls start crying and lots of guys glaring in my direction...ehehe, I feel uncomfortable. I'm not supposed to be centre stage like this. That's for other people, I prefer being to the side lines.

"Wooohooo! Look at all the attention we are getting! Yay for Ma-tan and Sera-tan!"

I blush in embarrassment. It seems I have an eccentric Master. Having a Master, sounds very strange. Unlike Aniki, I don't think I could get used to the idea instantly. It will take sometime but I am thankful to Sera-tan for saving me. But, I still want to know how she did that.

"Whats this commotion?"

I hear a strong voice ask this question, I don't think it was directed at anyone. I look...Sitri-senpai. She looks in our direction, smiles at me but then she pales...is something wrong with her?

"Aah! Sona-chan! Found you!"

Sera-tan takes off at breakneck speeds with keeping me in her vice grip!

"Threeway hug!"

Sera-tan brings Sitri-senpai into a hug along with myself! Both of their oppai's are pressing against me! This is amazing! I'm doing better than Aniki right now! But Sitri-senpai is blushing cutely! To be fair, I'm blushing heavily! Sera-tan however is just her happy self!

"O...Onee-sama! What are y-you doing here!? And why are you with Hyoudou-kun!?"

"Sona-chan! I've found him! Remember? I said in my letter that I was looking for someone? I found him!"

Sitri-senpai looks at me then at Sera-tan, then back at me and then back at Sera-tan once more.

"Y...You are saying that you...have made Hyoudou-kun here...your..."

"That's what I'm saying So-tan! And I need your help!"

"M...My help Onee-sama?"

Sera-tan responds with the fastest nod I've ever seen anyone do, ever.

"Can we go someplace to talk!?"

Sera-tan sure is really full of energy...hehe, its really cute.

"I...Inside the student council room. Lets go inside, please follow me."

"Ok Sona-chan! Lead the way!"

So like that, Sitri-senpai went first followed closely behind by myself with Sera-tan clinging to me! She really likes holding me, huh?

* * *

"So...Hyoudou-kun, what has Onee-sama told you?"

Senpai questions me as we continue our walk towards the student council room.

"W...Well not much."

I admit to her, she nods knowingly.

"As expected of Onee-sama."

"Hey! I was waiting for you Sona-chan! I still need to ask you something you know?"

Sitri-senpai stiffens and nods slightly...is she...like...afraid of her Onee-sama or something?

"O...Ok Onee-sama. Lets get there fast then."

We nod and continue towards the student council as fast as possible without running. Although I don't care where we talk about this situation, I just want to know what's going on, and why I'm a Youkai now when I...no I don't think I was ever human to begin with. She said something about me being part human though, does she know something that I don't? Sera-tan...Sitri-senpai...cute sisters...

We make it too the student council room, but as we was about to go in...Gremory-senpai appears near us.

"Good morning Serafall-sama, Hyoudou-kun."

...She doesn't say good morning to senpai? Senpai, looks a little angry that Gremory-senpai didn't say good morning too her.

"Aah Rias-chan! Hello!"

"G...Good morning senpai."

Sera-tan waves and I bow to her.

"Hello Rias."

"Yeah whatever."

Poor Sitri-senpai. She is like getting the cold shoulder from Gremory-senpai. She was being nice and said hello, but senpai just brushed her off.

"Don't start today."

"Start what? I'm not starting anything. You always bully me Sona!"

"I don't bully you. You bully me!"

Gremory-senpai looks angry when senpai said that...do they have like a rivalry going on?

"Me bullying you? That's a fuc...flipping lie!"

Was senpai about to swear? It sounded like that to me.

"I'm not lying! You ape!"

"Don't call me an ape Sona!"

Senpai doesn't like being called an ape, does she? Her face is full of anger and its directed at Sitri-senpai!

"Whatever ape. Anyway, please come inside Hyoudou-kun, Onee-sama, ape."

Sitri-senpai smirks at Gremory-senpai who scowls back.

"Whatever Sona. I'm not playing your little mind games today."

"That's because you can't think about anything but bananas."

I do a spit take as we enter the room! She just said that, haha...that's not funny...even if it is a little.

"Shut up Sona! Do you want me to tell a certain someone about a certain something!?"

A certain something? Who is this someone? And what is senpai going to tell him/her? Responding to senpai's threat, Sitri-senpai blushes and shakes her head fast...ok I'm clearly missing something.

"You wouldn't dare."

Gremory-senpai smirks at Sitri-senpai.

"Ooh I would dare. So don't push me Sona."

"Rias don't, just don't."

Sitri-senpai mutters darkly, Gremory-senpai smirks at her.

"Then apologize for calling me an ape."

Sitri-senpai takes a breath and nods...reluctantly.

"I'm...sorry for calling you...an ape."

"Good girl. Now lets get explaining to Hyoudou-kun here who must be wondering what's happening."

"You're right for once. Now Hyoudou-kun, where would you like us to start?"

Where would I like them to start...

"What am I? Really? This morning, I had fox tails and Sera-tan, you said that I was a Youkai..."

""Fox tails? Youkai?""

Both senpai's said in synch, Sera-tan comes over and hugs me from behind!

"That's right. Ma-tan here is a Kitsune or more specifically, a Kyuubi."

So...I'm a nine tailed fox then...kind of like that one from Naruto...Kurama...

"So a Kyuubi Youkai? Are you sure Onee-sama?"

"Yes Sona-chan! My Ma-tan here is a Kyuubi! Half one that is. A cute one too!"

Sitri-senpai nodded at that answer.

"So in addiction to having a Sacred Gear, he also is half Kyuubi Youkai...hmmm, I don't know what to make of this Onee-sama."

...Sacred Gear? That...bitch Amano-san said that to me. She said something about a Sacred Gear.

"Whats a...Sacred Gear?"

I decide to voice my confusion. Its the only way I'm going to get answers.

"A Sacred Gear, is a power within certain humans Ma-tan!"

A power within certain humans...

"A...And I have one of these, Sacred Gears?"

"That's right Hyoudou-kun. Let me explain them in full detail to you."

So Sitri-senpai started explaining what these Sacred Gears are to me. I think I understand. So only humans or human hybrids like me can be born with these Sacred Gears. She went onto explain about the different types of Sacred Gears like Holy ones and Demonic ones and Dragon ones and other ones. She also explained about Longinus Sacred Gears, which are capable of killing a god.

"So...what do I have? Probably a useless one, right?"

I question with a little laugh.

"I don't actually know Ma-tan, but it isn't useless as I sense lots of power coming from you. Sona-chan will help you find out some other time. For now, is there anything you want to know?"

Something I want to know? I want to know a lot of things but where to start...ok I have the first question.

"What am I? Seriously, I don't understand. Yesterday, I was killed or almost killed. I shouldn't be here by all accounts. Yet, I am alive."

"About that, Hyoudou-kun...you are a Devil."

...Devil...I'm a Devil now...how is that...I was once a half human, half Kyuubi Youkai...and now I'm...a Devil...

"Is Aniki a Devil also?"

"That's right. Although, I haven't told him yet. I will do soon."

Gremory-senpai answers my question.

"I see. So, can I ask how I was turned into a Devil?"

"Aah yes. The Evil Pieces. They are the tools Devils use to reincarnate humans and other beings into Devils."

"And these Evil Pieces are?"

So she explains to me that the Evil Pieces are based off chess and only high class Devils and beyond that can have this thing called a peerage. And it seems that different pieces have different effects. Like Bishops get enhanced magical abilities which can be used to cast a multitude of spells, Knights get enhanced speed and mobility, Rooks get superhuman strength and defence, Pawns obviously have the power to promote to any other piece besides King, lastly Queens have all the characteristics of the other pieces so they are the most well balanced.

"So, what am I? A Pawn?"

"No Ma-tan. You aren't a Pawn, you my cute servant, are my cute Queen!"

...I'm a Queen!? That sounds so wrong! Gremory-senpai bursts out laughing from my shocked expression! Gremory-senpai is laughing at the fact that I'm a Queen!?

"What are you laughing at ape!?"

"Ahaha...I'm sorry...wait. Did you just call me an ape?"

Oops! I did! I called senpai an ape! I didn't mean too! Sitri-senpai, is chuckling to herself quietly.

"I'm sorry ape! I mean senpai ape! I'm so sorry ape! Argh! Ape...senpai! I'm really sorry ape...senpai ape...ape...sorry...ape."

I couldn't control what came out of my mouth then! Senpai looks pissed off! Aah is she going to attack me!?

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE! SHORTY!"

She just mentioned my height! She can't do that! Ape!

"Don't you call him shorty ape!"

Sitri-senpai defended me! Thank you senpai! Protect me from the wild beast! Hehe.

"Don't you fucking start Sona, or I will reveal all."

Senpai just swore at Sitri-senpai! She stopped herself before but now she is swearing! Senpai don't swear! Don't swear at Sitri-senpai! You are setting a bad example for your kohai!

"Reveal what Rias? Seriously, what are you going to reveal? Your lies? And don't swear at me!"

"No, the truth! Something you don't use unless you're stoned. And I will swear if I want too! Bitch!"

Sitri-senpai narrows her eyes at senpai who does the same. But something comes to mind...Sera-tan used such a valuable piece on me.

"Are you saying I do drugs ape?"

"Daily. You find every opportunity to smoke your heroin. Or deal it to any poor soul you find. Also stop calling me an ape!"

"I seriously hate you sometimes you red hairy gorilla."

They continue to glare at one another as I turn to Sera-tan who is smiling sweetly at me.

"Sera-tan...why would you waste such a powerful piece on me? You only get one Queen, I feel like you wasted it on someone not worthy. Wouldn't a single Pawn be more efficient with someone like me?"

"Hm? What are you saying? You are more than worthy Ma-tan. I actually had to use my Queen as 8 Pawn pieces wouldn't do it and as a Queen is 9 Pawn pieces, it means you have extreme potential. So don't doubt yourself Ma-tan. You are powerful and cute, a very good combination!"

I have potential? Extreme potential? Me? Plain old Makoto Hyoudou has potential? I don't think so. I'm not someone like that. Hmmm, a thought came to me...

"What about Aniki? What is he?"

"He, is my Pawn."

Gremory-senpai answered me. So Aniki is a Pawn...

"How many Pawns did he take Gremory-senpai?"

"He took 8 Pawn pieces. He has lots of potential also."

So Aniki has potential...

"Anyway! So-tan, can I ask you too look after Ma-tan while I just go to the Underworld for a few days? I've been in the human world for awhile now and I'm a little behind on work, so would you Sona-chan?"

Sera-tan is leaving, already? I only just properly met her today and now she is leaving? Shouldn't I go with her as her Queen? I don't really understand it fully yet but I think Queens are second, just after the King themselves.

"I...If you ask me this then I will do it for you Onee-sama."

"That's great! Maybe, could you teach Ma-tan about the Devils and other things for me?"

"O...Of course I will."

Sitri-senpai replied with a strained smile. Sera-tan then turned to me.

"I know its a little confusing but, I will be back soon. Just have to do something's as I've been away for a few weeks now."

"Sera-tan...can I ask something before you go?"

"Hm? What do you want to ask my cute Queen?"

That really sounds strange. But nonetheless, I gather the courage to speak.

"You said Leviathan before, and I've been thinking about it and according to legends...does that make you a..."

"Maou? Yes I am a Maou."

...I've been disrespectful to a Maou! Oh shit! I have to show proper respect!

"I'm so sorry Serafall-sama! Please forgive me for my rudeness!"

Even though I say these words desperately, she just giggles to herself.

"Oh Ma-tan. You are so cute when you are flustered~"

"But Serafall-sama! I...I'm so sorry!"

She giggles again and pats my head ever so slightly.

"Why are you calling me Serafall-sama? I said you could call me Sera-tan. Its a special perk, just for you! No one else calls me that, just you!"

"B...But Serafall-sama that would be...it would be extremely disrespectful!"

"Oh, you are silly Ma-tan. We will work on that seriousness of yours when I get back."

...Seriousness? I'm not that serious. Only in situations like this I am serious! Serafall-sama makes a cute pose and hugs me again! She really likes hugging me!

"Now call me Sera-tan when in situations like these. In serious situations, call me Serafall-sama then, ok?"

"Serafall-sama...I mean Sera-tan. When are you coming back?"

"Aah you going to miss me Ma-tan?"

I blush a little and look away. She is my Master now so I would miss her, right? But, Sitri-senpai is going to be taking care of me. I think I can do that, since Sitri-senpai and I get along quite well.

"W...Well I guess so. But, as your...Queen shouldn't I...be with you?"

"Technically yes, however you can't miss school now, can you? Besides, I'm only going to be gone for a few days, then I will come back to my cute Queen! Plus, So-tan here will look after you, or I will punish her!"

Sitri-senpai stiffens again and turns pale. Just what kind of punishment would senpai receive? I don't wanna think about it. Sera-tan, smiles at Sitri-senpai and then hugs me again!

"I will be back Ma-tan. Until then, don't think so poorly of yourself."

So she even knows about that huh. I'm not very confident. Aniki is the confident one, I'm nothing like that. I can be confident when the situation calls for it, but the situation doesn't call for it very often and Aniki is always there anyway.

"Ok...Sera-tan."

She then hugs Sitri-senpai tightly! Sitri-senpai looks a little embarrassed as Gremory-senpai snickers at her. Sitri-senpai, glares in Gremory-senpai's direction, responding to the glare, Gremory-senpai smiles sickly sweet.

"Goodbye Sona-chan! Goodbye Ma-tan! Goodbye Rias-chan!"

We say our goodbyes to Sera-tan who then activates some kind of magical circle! What does that do? Teleportation perhaps? Its the only logical thing that comes to mind. Then, with a flash of light...Sera-tan disappears! That's awesome! Sera-tan used some kind of magic circle to teleport away!

* * *

"Hyoudou-kun, come to the student council room at lunch and we can have a nice talk about anything that you are thinking about."

"O...Ok Sitri-senpai...ooh damn!"

"W...What is it?"

She questions me with a confused look which is totally cute on her.

"Sera-tan dragged me out before I could grab my bento. I'm going hungry...ehehe."

"That wont...be a problem. I have an extra bento, you can have it."

I look appreciative at senpai. My other senpai snorts at Sitri-senpai.

"An extra bento? More like you made it for him."

"Will you shut up! What are you doing here anyway? Hyoudou-kun isn't apart of your peerage. Now go away!"

"No I wont! If you must know, I wanted to see how Hyoudou-kun here would take it before telling the other Hyoudou-kun. I will have to ask him if I can call him Ise. Its confusing."

To be on a first name basis with Aniki so quickly? Although, I'm the same with my Master. We ever have pet names for one another already, which is very strange.

"I suppose it is. Anyway, Hyoudou-kun, please come back here once the lunch break starts."

"O...Ok Sitri-senpai. Or should I call you Shitori-senpai?"

"Whichever you prefer. I don't mind, whichever is more comfortable for you."

She doesn't mind? Well, I will call her by her real surname then.

"So...Sitri-senpai is ok?"

"Of course. Now its time for lessons."

Wow that's gone really quickly. We have been talking for a long time now but it doesn't seem that long to me.

"Hmmm, senpai's...can you please not tell anyone about...me being a half Youkai please?"

They look to one another then to me.

"Ok, but may I ask why?"

Gremory-senpai says to me with a puzzled look.

"I...don't want...anyone to know...about it. Not Koneko-chan...or Aniki...so could you please keep it between us?"

They look to one another again before nodding.

"T...Thank you for taking care of me senpai's. I will come back at lunch."

Sitri-senpai nods with a little smile as does Gremory-senpai and I leave once bowing to Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai. So like that I head to my class...say if Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai are both Devils then...does that mean...Koneko-chan...Yuuto-senpai...and Reya-senpai are also Devils? Are the entire student council and Occult Research club Devils? A secret base for Devils?

Who else is a Devil...oh fucking hell! I forgot to ask about that Amano-san bitch! I have a guess, but I just want to be confirmed.

I will ask senpai about it when I eat lunch with her. But for now I continue towards my classroom...Koneko-chan will be there...I wonder if she will be able to tell if I am a Devil if she is a Devil? The supernatural is surely strange for someone like me who is...no I wasn't a human, I was half human.

I still can't believe how I didn't know that I was a Youkai, how can someone not know that about themselves? How did those tails not come out before all this happened?

I make it to class and sit in the usual seat...I look to Koneko-chan who stares blankly at me.

"...Sorry about...yesterday..."

She suddenly says this to me, is she apologizing for yesterday? She doesn't need to.

"No need to apologize to me Koneko-chan. But, can I ask if it was about Amano-san?"

"...It was...I'm sorry about...what happened...I didn't...know that would...have happened...sorry."

So my theory was correct after all. So, I wonder what piece, Koneko-chan is. A Bishop? A Knight? A Pawn? A Rook? Or a Queen like me? I have no way to know until she tells me or I could ask Sitri-senpai. She should know about it, as she is a King.

"Its ok...I found things out about myself that I didn't know about. Although, is it better to live in ignorance? But don't feel bad about it Koneko-chan. Nothing is your fault, its destiny or something, right?"

"I...Mako-kun...lets...eat...lunch together."

Eating lunch with Koneko-chan? I've already got plans with...Sitri-senpai.

"I want to say yes but, I promised Sitri-senpai that I would eat lunch with her as she is going to explain things to me."

"...I will...come also..."

She invited herself along huh? Well, I think it should be alright. I'm pretty sure senpai wouldn't mind.

"O...Ok Koneko-chan."

The sensei comes in and does the usual lessons. However, my mind goes back to my new status as a Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama or Sera-tan as she likes me to call her. Its hard to concentrate as the sun is making me feel a little weak. Stupid sun doing this to me. I think that since I'm a Devil, the night will make me feel stronger. Or that's my theory anyway. I have to deal with the fact that I'm a Kyuubi also. Would that bring me any special abilities? Like...I don't know what. Whatever Kyuubi's have as special powers.

After class finishes, I stand up and head for the doorway, Koneko-chan appears next to me...oh yeah she is coming also. Sun must be effecting me more than I thought it would.

"...Ready Koneko-chan?"

"...I am...are you..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm a...Devil now."

I cut her off by saying those words. I don't want anyone worrying about me. She doesn't need to worry about me.

"...Right."

So like that, Koneko-chan and I head towards the student council room. Along the way, I couldn't form any words. I'm really overwhelmed by this situation. Aniki would be able to handle it most likely, he would love it actually. I, on the other hand don't know my feelings towards being a Devil/Youkai. Aniki is a normal human...was a normal human turned Devil. He...might...think I'm...not normal once finding out that I'm a Kyuubi.

We get to the student council room and knock on the door lightly. I just thought that Reya-senpai hasn't found me yet today, either that or Sitri-senpai told her not to come near me or something like that. Or she just hasn't found me yet, which is surprising because she might want to take another selfie.

"Come in."

Hearing senpai's voice, Koneko-chan and I walk in together.

"Hello again senpai."

I speak as Koneko-chan just bows slightly. Sitri-senpai looks a little confused at Koneko-chan.

"Aah Koneko-chan asked if she could eat lunch with us, is it fine senpai?"

"Yes, it is fine. Please sit down."

Following her advice, we sit down on some chairs near a table next to one another. Senpai is sat opposite of us. She hands me something...ooh its the bento...Koneko-chan has narrowed eyes for reasons unknown to me...I don't think I've done anything to annoy her today.

"Thank you for this senpai. Its my new Master who made me forget about my lunch."

"Its understandable. Onee-sama is...well she is Onee-sama."

So I open the bento...hmmm, looks good. Koneko-chan also opens her bento as senpai opens her bento. I take the chop sticks and take a bite of the pork...delicious. Wonderful, senpai has made some nice food alright.

"Its really good senpai. Thank you!"

As I was about to take another bite, I feel something poking me to the side...Koneko-chan...

"Is...something the matter Koneko-chan?"

She puts something on the table infront of me.

"...Deserts. Chocolates...eat some."

She is actually sharing with me her desert!? Her chocolate? Koneko-chan's face has a cute tinge of pink...is she blushing? Koneko-chan is so cute! I take a look at senpai...I think she has narrowed her eyes at Koneko-chan a little...is something going on between the two?

"T...Thank you Koneko-chan!"

"...No problem."

Koneko-chan is looking at me as I continue to eat the bento...does she want me to eat some chocolate now? I hesitantly take a bit of chocolate...her eyes are watching me like a hawk watches its prey. I take a bite...

"Its really good Koneko-chan!"

She nods emotionlessly and we continue eating.

"Koneko-chan, what piece are you? You know, those Evil Pieces."

"...Rook."

"So a Rook huh...I'm a Queen!"

She smirks...

"...I see. I...already knew."

She continues to smirk at me...she is thinking about what I just said! Aah! Its sounds so wrong!

"Stop thinking about it Koneko-chan! I know your thinking something like, he admitted he is a Queen! I'm not a Queen! Well I am a Queen! But not the Queen you think I am! I'm Sera-tans Queen! Whenever I say that, its going to sound strange, isn't it?"

"...You...are digging...yourself...deeper."

"Uwah! Koneko-chan! I will just stop talking. But, is Yuuto-senpai a Devil, also?"

She nods as we continue our food.

"Kiba-kun is a Knight of Rias' group. So far, she has one Knight, one Rook, one Bishop and one Queen, also a newly acquired Pawn. Although, you wont be meeting the Bishop for sometime."

"Why not senpai?"

"Well, the Bishop is indisposed at the moment."

Nodding at that answer, I ask another question.

"So, can I ask about your peerage Sitri-senpai?"

"My peerage has two Bishops, one Knight, one Rook, two Pawns and one Queen."

So senpai has more peerage members than Gremory-senpai?

"So, I'm guessing the student council is your peerage then?"

"Correct. Each member of the student council is my peerage member."

"I see. So, senpai...the thing that nearly killed me..."

She interrupts me.

"It was a Fallen Angel. I should've explained before."

So senpai starts explaining about the different factions. Particularly the Fallen Angels and the Angels and the Devils who have been in a war previously. Now, there isn't a war but there could be a war started if one of the people in the factions makes a move. Senpai explained to me that even if I make a mistake by attacking a part of another of the factions, it could start another war.

"So you understand the situation?"

"I-I do understand senpai. I wont start any unnecessary fighting."

"Yes that, but for you it goes double. Since you are Onee-sama's Queen, you have more duties than other Queens. You see, as Onee-sama is a Maou, you will have the responsibility to keep her safe as her Queen. And all the other duties as a Queen also. As the Queens role, you have the duty to be with her at important events. Such, if she has a meeting, it is something you would have to attend unless stated otherwise."

So, I'm that important to Sera-tan? My King is a Maou so of course I would have lots of duties.

"But, Onee-sama wouldn't let things get too stressful for you, so you don't have to worry about that."

I nod at that answer. I've gone from a normal person to someone who is supposed to look out for Sera-tan and her important activities, that's what I got from it anyway.

"Y...Yes I understand. Senpai, can I ask why you think Sera-tan made me a Queen? Why she chose to make me a Devil."

"Its called reincarnation."

"I know what it is called thank you."

I reply quickly as she eye rolls.

"So you want to know why I think Onee-sama made you her Queen?"

"Y...Yes. If you don't mind answering that is."

She takes a breath before speaking again.

"Personally, I don't fully understand the reason. Onee-sama must of felt something in you. Now that I'm this close, I can tell that you have a Sacred Gear. But for whatever reason, my senses are a little...fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

She nods while pushing her glasses up her face.

"Y...Yes, that's the best way I can describe it. Whenever I try and sense you, something is either blocking it or its hard to sense what's inside you. In any case, I believe Onee-sama sensed this Sacred Gear inside you and felt you worthy of becoming her Queen, it truly is an honour to become Onee-sama's Queen as she is a Maou."

Even someone like me realizes that simple truth. Sera-tan is a Maou and I'm her Queen, her second in command as it where. People will look at me and judge me on my abilities to perform my duties as a Queen, lucky Aniki doesn't have these pressures or not as heavy as mine.

"I...well I...I don't think I..."

"You don't think you what?"

"...Never mind. I was just thinking about something like a fight. I will have to do that sometime, right?"

She nods as she takes a bite of some pork also.

"Well yes, you will have to sooner or later."

"...Mako-kun...fighting..."

Koneko-chan mutters to herself...something about me.

"W...What is it Koneko-chan?"

"...Nothing..."

"Ok then..."

It seems like she wants to say more, but for whatever reason, she doesn't.

"Hmmm, Hyoudou-kun...we will have to determine what type of fighter you are."

What type I am? What could that mean?

"By the look on your face, you seem confused."

"W...Well just a little. I don't think I would be a fist fighter as I'm well, this height."

"...I fight...with...my fists."

Koneko-chan fights!? She fights with her hands! She is a hand to hand combatant!? I wouldn't of thought that about Koneko-chan considering her size! Well she is a Rook so she must have super strength or something. But for Koneko-chan to fight, even though it isn't my place to say, I don't really like the idea of her fighting as she is my friend and I care about her very much.

"I...understand. Koneko-chan, you fight with your fists...what about you Sitri-senpai?"

"I use my clans water based magic to fight."

She answers me quickly.

"Your clans water based magic? Does Sera-tan use the same water based magic as you?"

Shaking her head at me, I become confused.

"So, what does Sera-tan use?"

"Onee-sama, she specializes in ice based magic. Even coming from the Sitri originally, she uses ice based magic. So back on topic. The type of fighter you are could very well be a fist fighter, or a weapon user, or even a magic user. You could be the support type. Tomorrow, I will help you find out what your Sacred Gear is. For today, you don't have to worry about it."

"T...Thank you senpai. Even though I'm not in your peerage, you are willing to help me like this."

Her face turns a cute pink colour and she turns away.

"W...Well you know, Onee-sama placed your safety in my hands and I...I don't intend to let Onee-sama down."

"Well thank you regardless. I want to become...someone who isn't useless to Sera-tan. She took a chance with me and I don't want to let her down."

She, and Koneko-chan look taken back by my words. Those words are the ones from my heart. Sera-tan took this gamble with me, I will prove that she made the right decision. I'm not Aniki, but I am my own person. I will prove to be worthy of being Sera-tans Queen. She wont regret it. I hope she doesn't regret it, no she will never regret making me her Queen!

"Good words Hyoudou-kun. Whether you can live up to those words, has yet to be decided. However, if it helps, I do believe that you can."

"...Mako-kun...I've never heard you...speak like this...so cool..."

I blush in embarrassment. Koneko-chan thinks I'm cool and Sitri-senpai believes in me, I don't want to let them down.

"Say, where is Reya-senpai? She has usually found me by now."

"Reya, she has duties to do today. That's why no one else from the student council is here. Even if this is lunch, they usually inhabit this place. But, I've assigned them duties for the next few days."

"So, no selfies? Hehe, Reya-senpai, how will she live?"

I act dramatic as they turn away...but if I listen very carefully, I could almost swear that I heard them snicker.

"W...Well she will just have to live...without...selfies for a few days."

"...Mako-kun...lets do...a selfie."

I face fault at Koneko-chan! She wants to do a selfie!? That's Reya-senpai's thing, isn't it? But, Koneko-chan wants to do a selfie? Is she teasing me again?

"Seriously!?"

"...No...maybe another time."

She sure has a weird sense of humour. Doing a selfie, weird thing. Before Reya-senpai did one with me, I never even heard of a selfie. Its just a picture of yourself yet I hadn't heard of it. Well whatever, Reya-senpai is a little weird after all.

"S...Sure. But can I ask you something senpai? Oh, and sorry for like the millions of questions."

"Not at all. I'm happy to answer anything and everything I can. So, what can I answer for you?"

"About Aniki and senpai. What if Aniki asks me about Amano-san? You know, the Fallen Angel. Should I lie or say that I remember her?"

She gets into a thinking pose as Koneko-chan hands me a chocolate, how nice of her.

"Thank you Koneko-chan."

"...Not a problem...they are nice...aren't they?"

I nod strongly. These chocolates are nice, nicer than nice actually. I might find out where Koneko-chan got these chocolates. They are to die for...hehe, to die for. I don't want to experience that again. That was painful, but even my act of saving Aniki didn't work. He still found himself in the same situation as myself. Although, he did say that he would protect me in heaven, I remember that clearly. I don't remember much else from yesterday, but I just remember Aniki promising to protect me always.

"I say avoid the conversation. If it comes up, casually take it to another topic, whatever comes to mind. I, for one have no idea what Rias is planning with Hyoudou-kun, the other one."

We three share a laugh, yes even Koneko-chan laughed a little which is a little shocking as I've not seen Koneko-chan laugh much before. I have seen it once or twice before, but that was awhile ago.

* * *

As we was laughing, the door opened...Gremory-senpai. What is senpai doing here?

"Don't you have the common courtesy to knock?"

Sitri-senpai sighed out with annoyance. Gremory-senpai just shrugged her off.

"I can do what I like Sona. You do not own me."

"Whats that got to do with knocking? And I wouldn't want to own you either."

I want to know that also. Gremory-senpai said something that has got nothing to do with knocking at all. Aniki got a strange Master alright, not that I can say anything as my Master jumped out a window this morning and slept in my bed naked...good image...her oppai where good...no! Don't think like Aniki! After all these years, I would be shocked if he didn't give me some of his perverseness.

"What the hell does that mean Sona?"

Does she want Sitri-senpai to own her? That's what it sounds like to me. Koneko-chan and I share a brief look, yeah we are thinking the same thing.

"It means I don't want to own you, I thought it was obvious. But, what are you doing here? And knock next time."

Without saying anything, Gremory-senpai left the room...ok what is she doing? There was then a knock on the door. Ok, so what is Gremory-senpai doing?

"What the hell is she doing now? She certainly isn't normal, or all there in the head."

Sitri-senpai asks no one in particular but Koneko-chan and I shrug our shoulders regardless.

"You in there bitch?"

I hear Gremory-senpai speak out from the other side of the door. Sitri-senpai sighs while putting a hand to her forehead. It looks very dramatic.

"She always has to test my patience."

Gremory-senpai starts banging on the door, loudly! Why is she doing that!? Senpai might get into trouble for causing so much noise!

"Sona! Can I come in now?"

Once again, Sitri-senpai sighs heavily. A heavy sigh this time. Gremory-senpai must of annoyed her a lot.

"Come in."

Senpai says through gritted teeth. Whatever is happening, I don't feel like questioning it as Koneko-chan and I are staying way out of it. Gremory-senpai comes in for the second time and sits down next to Koneko-chan who is sat next to me, which Sitri-senpai still sat directly across from me.

"So, what do you want?"

"How rude Sona. I wanted to know if you have talked to Hyoudou-kun yet, Serafall-sama's Hyoudou-kun, that is."

"I have. We have been talking for awhile now. I've covered the basics. Tomorrow, we are going to find out what his Sacred Gear is."

Sitri-senpai said with a nod of her head. Gremory-senpai looks at her quizzically.

"Why wait until tomorrow? Why not do it now?"

"Because, I said so."

Gremory-senpai doesn't like that answer if the look on her face is any indication.

"Don't be so stupid and just tell me Sona."

"Fine. Like what you are doing with Hyoudou-kun, I'm giving Hyoudou-kun here one last day before he has to deal with the supernatural, or that's what I presume you are doing anyway."

"I am. But, aren't you interested in the Sacred Gear he has?"

I then clear my throat.

"Hmmm, I am here you know?"

They look at me.

"Aah yes, sorry about that. Anyway, we both are interested in your Sacred Gear. It will be fascinating to see what you have since Serafall-sama reincarnated you into her Queen. Perhaps we can see what she sees."

"Rias, you don't need to be so blunt about it. He is a person, not something that carries something."

"Yeah, I know Sona. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, but you must be curious also?"

Sitri-senpai brushes some hair out of her face and nods with a smile.

"I am interested. But, that's not all I care about. He is Onee-sama's Queen, so it doesn't matter what his Sacred Gear is. Onee-sama has her reasons and I respect that."

"Of course I feel the same. Now, I wonder how to approach Ise..."

Sitri-senpai sighs at Gremory-senpai who said those words about Aniki. She should do what Sera-tan did. Appear in my bed, I bet Aniki would like it that way.

"Oh Koneko, I didn't realize you was here."

Sitri-senpai and I face fault as Koneko-chan sweatdrops...she seriously didn't know Koneko-chan was in here? She is sat next to her! How did she not see Koneko-chan?

"...Buchou..."

"Yes Koneko? Wait, since your here and I doubt its to see Sona...is it for...Hyoudou-kun? Are you here for him?"

Gremory-senpai questions with a raised eyebrow. Koneko-chan just remains indifferent about it.

"...We are friends...Buchou."

Gremory-senpai looks at Koneko-chan, then myself and back to Koneko-chan.

"Aah I see now. Yes, this is making sense. The strained atmosphere when you and Sona look at one another, haha, it makes perfect sense."

"I...It isn't...like that Buchou...!"

"If you say so my dear Rook. But you have a little competition you know? Although, you can beat some of the competition easily."

She looks to Sitri-senpai who glares right back. So, what's going on? Koneko-chan is in competition with someone? And what competition is it?

"Get out of my council Rias!"

"No! I can do what I want! I'm going to eat lunch now."

She pulls out a bento and places it on the table, actually I should finish the one Sitri-senpai made and the chocolates Koneko-chan gave me, I don't want to be rude.

Senpai then starts eating her bento as does everyone else. So like that, we four eat our respective bento's. But the atmosphere is a little strained. Sitri-senpai and Koneko-chan keep taking looks at one another, Gremory-senpai keeps chuckling to herself. While myself, I just eat and sit quietly. They are...its like they are having a conversation without saying words. But, I have no clue as to what.

Once finishing lunch, we have a pleasant talk about certain subjects like school. I'm glad they didn't say anything about my, Youkai heritage. But I still want to ask about that, I guess it can wait. As long as they don't come out when others are around.

The lunch hour ends so we, as in Koneko-chan and I head to class.

"...Mako-kun..."

Hm? Is something wrong?""

"...No...I'm just thinking..."

She is just thinking? About me? She did say my name so it must be about me, right?

"Are you going to tell me what about? You know I'm not a mind reader."

"...It doesn't...matter. Class...lets get to...class."

I respond with a sharp nod. We walk to our classroom. Getting to the classroom, we go to our seats and wait for the sensei.

The sensei comes in about 2 or so minutes later and starts teaching. While the lessons go on, I can't help but feel like someone is...watching me. Yes, something is telling me that someone, or something is watching me. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Yes, I'm just stressed.

After school ends, I say my goodbyes to Koneko-chan and head home. Aniki has already told me via message that he is going to his perverted friends house today, although I don't know which one, nor do I care.

I walk out of the school and head towards home. Tomorrow, my life as a Devil officially begins. Sera-tan is my Master now, and I'm her Queen. I live for her now. That's what it means to be a Devil, right? Living for your Master?

As I'm walking, someone walks infront of me and stands in my way. She isn't moving whatsoever, so I decide to just go around her...however as I was about to try, she stops me.

"Excuse me, but I would like to get past."

"You, are Serafall, the Maou's Queen, are you not?"

...Who is this girl? She must be someone connected to the Devils to know that, or at least supernatural.

"Y...Yes. Who are you?"

I question while looking around, just incase something is wrong. I want to know that I can get away.

"It matters not as you will be dead in a minute. I just wanted to meet the person who got the chance to be Serafall's Queen. I would've thought you was a stray if I didn't see you getting reincarnated right before my eyes. Now boy, its time to die."

I back away slightly...I don't know what to do! Aah! Sera-tan, where are you? I need you, I don't know how to use powers or this Sacred Gear thingy people say I have. I'm going to die again...no, this girl isn't taking my life today!

"You are not killing me today! I am Serafall Leviathan's Queen! I will not be beaten by you, bitch!"

"Hmph, funny words for someone who can't fight."

...Wings sprout out her back like that bitch Amano-san! She is a Fallen Angel, and she must use...light also! I'm at a severe disadvantage! She starts gathering...light in the palm of her hand that takes a shape I'm familiar with...a spear.

She takes aim at me and before I can do anything, she throws the spear! This is the end of my life...again...Sera-tan...I failed you...I'm sorry.

* * *

**AN; The second chapter done! Yes, he is the Queen of Serafall's. Now thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed this story. And yes, he is half Youkai, Kyuubi to be exact. And the Sacred Gear he has will be revealed soon. Now onto the harem lists, which aren't set in stone as of yet, so keep suggesting! I am not sure what to do with Asia yet, keep her with Issei or give her to Makoto as I like her with either of them, just can't decide.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia.**

**Makoto, Serafall, Koneko, Sona. **


	3. Hard first day

**Hard first day**

Aah...the spear is coming in my direction...no! I'm not letting it end like this! I move out of the spears trajectory, just in the nick of time...however it grazed my leg a little. Damn, that hurt! It was only a little cut yet I'm feeling this amount of pain!?

"Haha, you dodged it? I didn't think you would, oh well. Lets try for round two."

She gathers the same light in her hands again, I can't be hit by that! But what can I do? I don't know any fancy magic tricks or anything. I don't even know how to activate my Sacred Gear, that is if I have one. This current situation isn't ideal. I have no idea how, I'm going to stop her.

The light finally takes the form of a spear, she wordlessly throws her spear in my direction! Oh for fuck sake! I once again attempt to dodge this spear thrown by this bitch Angel. I make a move to go left, but as I did...the spear cut my side! This pain...its intense! I've only been cut a little more than before yet this light spear hurts like a bitch!

"W...Why are you trying to kill me!?"

I need to stall for time to think of a plan. If I can get her talking, I could find out why she is after me and possibly Aniki. If she is after Aniki also then, he is defenseless. He can't defend himself from things he doesn't know about! Even I can't defend myself and I know about it.

"You want to know why? Simple, you have something called a Sacred Gear. The Devil, Serafall didn't really think this through, did she? Leaving her newly made Queen unprotected. She really is stupid."

Did she just insult my King? Oh I don't think so! No one insults Sera-tan when I'm around or they face the consequences!

"Hey! Don't you dare call Serafall-sama stupid! She isn't anything like a stupid person. If you want to meet a moron, look in the mirror and try not to break it!"

Her eyebrow twitches and she adopts an angry look...hehe, maybe this isn't the way to go about it.

"Don't call me a moron short stuff! You, your Sacred Gear. Summon it, I want to see it."

"I don't know how. And don't call me short stuff."

I reply with a straight face, she adopts a sadistic grin. A dirty grin for a dirty winged Angel. Makes me want to throw up being in this girls presence, the same could be said about Amano-san or whatever her real name is. I doubt Amano-san is her real name, if it is then...I would be shocked. She wouldn't use her real name now, would she? No I don't see that happening.

"Aah so the Queen can't summon his Gear? What can you do? Stand around helplessly? We know about you and the other one. We've been watching. You, are the weak one. Dependant on others. Especially your Aniki. Your Aniki needs to protect you, correct Queen boy?"

"N...No it isn't...true at all...I can defend myself."

I weakly reply. I didn't sound very convincing. I know my flaw and that's depending on Aniki way too much for protection. I want to be the one who protects him also. I can be just as strong and brave as him. I know what I can do! I can be strong like Aniki!

"You can't. You are a pathetic excuse for a Queen. I've killed humans better than you."

She is belittling me. I know I shouldn't listen but, some of these words are hitting home.

"S...Shut up! Just shut up!"

She laughs evilly at me for my outburst. I wish I could do something to defend myself right now. But, I don't know what I can do. I don't know anything about using powers.

"Aah Queen boy. Don't be sad, you will be dead in a minute or so now. No more pain, I will release you from the pain of this world. And soon, your Aniki will be joining you, wherever you end up."

I...don't want to die again...I want to live damn it! There has to be something I can do! Please, whatever powers I have inside, come out now! I need you, please respond to my hearts desire and manifest! I need the power to fight!

Flames!

...Fire starts appearing around me! W-What? Is this the Fallen Angel girl doing this? Is she using some kind of fire magic or something? As I'm thinking this, the Fallen Angel girl lets out a pained cry!

"Aah! These flames are too hot! What are you doing boy!?"

...She isn't doing this? Is it that I...is this really my doing!? Am I...making these flames? Is this my Sacred Gear? Or is it something else entirely? Whatever the reason, I have the power to make flames! And I will use them against this bitch!

"You think I'm weak? I'm not weak, not anymore. Serafall-sama is my Master, and I intend to live up to the faith she has in me! So prepare yourself!"

Even though, I don't know how to use these flames, I will try my best to use them! I thrust my hands forward in an attempt to make the flames around me go towards the Fallen Angel...its not working...but if I...

"Haha, you don't know how to use them? So summoning these flames is the best you can do? Sorry, but for a little guy, I don't think I will have any trouble in beating you."

These flames don't respond to that! My fire isn't responding to me! Why not? Calm down for a second Makoto, think this through. The flames appeared when I had the desire to fight, is it the desire to attack, is that how it works? Or am I completely wrong? Does the flames respond to my heart? My feelings fuelling the flames? Well, I feel like I want to kick this bitches ass! Respond to my feelings, flames!

...The flames start swirling around me! Yes, its working...I once again thrust my hands out and this time, it actually does what I want it to do and heads straight for the Fallen Angel! But as the flames near her, she flies upward! Damn it! She evaded the attack easily.

"I will give you this, you certainly catch on quickly. This foolishness has to come to an end now however."

Oh shit, from just using that little bit of fire, I feel faint. The suns still out which makes me feel weak and the mysterious flames. The Fallen Angel is gathering that famous light power of theirs into the shape of a spear. Well when all else fails...

"Screw you bitch! I'm going!"

She sweatdrops as I make a mad dash out of the place! Its either fight or flight and since I can't fight yet, I'm choosing the flight option! Its my only option if I don't want to die!

"Y...You bastard! Get back here!"

I take the briefest of looks...aah she is chasing me and is summoning her stupid light spears! Fuck off!

DON! DON!

Shit! She is throwing light spear after light spear at me! Good thing I'm doing a zigzag motion. Running in random directions to throw her off! It seems to be working as I haven't been hit yet!

"Just stay still damn it!"

"No! Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

I hear more explosions behind me! I can't look or I will die! She is relentless! Leave me alone! Ooh I wish I could summon that fire again but as I've been trying, nothing has been coming out! Oh come on! Give me a break! I'm going to die at this rate!

"No I wont fuck off! Now die!"

"Been there, done that, bought the fucking T-shirt! Now leave me alone!"

DON!

Another spear she threw at me cut my side again! But this time, it was deeper! Ahh! This hurts like a...like that bitch! I wish she would leave me alone! Yesterday I was living an average life with my Aniki and Tou-chan and Kaa-chan and some friends! Now some people keep throwing spears at me in an attempt to kill me! How is this fair!? I have been good all my life and now its like I'm being punished for something I don't have any control over!

"Stop throwing spears at me!"

"Never!"

Uwah! Leave me alone dark Angel! Find some other dark Angels to attack! She can leave me alone! I haven't done anything to deserve this!

"Stop this at once!"

...A voice spoke out...the spears are stopped by this voices declaration. I am very familiar with this voice so I stop my running and face this voice...aah my senpai cares about me! She has come to my defence...good timing, that last light spear penetrated deeper than I thought while running. Thank you Sitri-senpai! I'm in your debt! Take the Angel girl out!

"You..."

"I am Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri clan. Fallen Angel, that boy is under my protection. Now I suggest you leave or I will take up the fight."

Senpai's strong words makes the Fallen girl look on with a little fear. Even I'm a little scared at the KI that Sitri-senpai is leaking. Is she that angry because I was attacked? Or is it because of me being her Onee-sama's Queen and she wants to keep her promise to Sera-tan? Hey, I'm not complaining, Sitri-senpai has saved my life and I am grateful.

The Fallen Angel banishes the spear she has and makes a "Tch." sound with her tongue.

"Now leave, and I will spare you. But, if this boy is attacked again, I will strike without mercy."

Wow, Sitri-senpai cares about me. To threaten this Fallen Angel that could start a war if she made good on her promise, or I believe anyway.

"Even though it isn't in me to run away, on this occasion I shall take my leave. However remember my name, Kalawarner."

Without uttering another word, the Fallen Angel Kalawarner flaps her wings and takes off into the sky. Senpai made her leave with just her words? This is why I admire Sitri-senpai! She is so cool and collected and strong willed. Everything I'm not. Sitri-senpai makes her way in my direction, but as that little fight and flight I did wore me out, I fall to the floor.

Just a minute more of running and I wouldn't of been able to dodge any of those spears. She walks over elegantly, now she is standing infront of me with an extended hand, which I take. She pulls me to my feet...I feel so helpless. Even though I'm a Queen, I had to be saved. While grateful, I feel like I'm worthless.

"Are you alright?"

I wordlessly nod. I don't even know what to say in this situation. By now, she has wrapped an arm around me to keep me steady.

"...Thank you senpai. I'm sorry about you having to do that."

"It really isn't a problem. I promised Onee-sama to look after you."

So she did it for her Onee-sama after all...

"I understand. Anyway, thank you again senpai, I'm going to go home now as that Fallen girl did some damage to me."

"I will take you home."

Even though she said that with a straight face, I see a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. If I didn't know any better than I could've sworn that she was blushing.

"Y...You don't have to do that. I will be fine, see?"

I take a step...without her support and...ow...my side hurts...stupid Angel.

"Obviously you aren't fine. Now, don't be stubborn and listen to me."

"O...Ok senpai. I'm in your care."

She looks away and nods...shyly? Is senpai acting all shy with me? Aah, senpai's cute shy side is cute!

We then set forth to home. While walking, senpai keeps talking shy looks at me before turning all serious mode that I've seen on her. She sure can switch from shy to serious within a moments notice. I don't think I could do it, but she is my senpai so she is amazing! Better than Gremory-senpai as she called me shorty. I would like her if she didn't called me that. But since she did, she is someone I will like only if she doesn't call it me again or we get to a point where she and I are like Aniki and I and don't take the things to heart.

* * *

We make it to my house about ten minutes later, we are currently at my front door.

"Thank you again senpai, for everything you have done for me. Would you like to come in?"

"Y...You are inviting me into your...home?"

She asks...nervously? Senpai is nervous? Wonder why she is nervous.

"Yes, so would you like to come in? We can go into my bedroom."

She does a spit take at me for reasons unknown! What's wrong with her!? She looks at me with a huge blush...what's going on with senpai? Its not like I asked her to bed, I only asked if she wants to come into my bedroom.

"Y...Your bedroom!? Hyoudou-kun that is...well that is..."

I'm clearly missing something here.

"If you are thinking about my parents then, they wont mind. I don't think anyone is home anyway. I know Aniki isn't home and I'm pretty sure Tou-chan is at work till about 7 and as for Kaa-chan, I think she mentioned something about going out today. So, want to come in?"

"W...Well Hyoudou-kun that is...ok, I will come in since you invited me. It would be rude to not do as you ask."

I take my keys out and unlock the door once checking that it is indeed unlocked. I turn to senpai once opening the door.

"Please come in senpai."

She nods and walks into the house. I follow suit and take my shoes off and place them on the shoe rack, senpai does the same and then I lead her to my bedroom...ok I just heard how that sounds and its so wrong. We make it to my bedroom and after opening it I say "Please come in." which she does.

Going into my room, she takes a look around.

"I shouldn't of expected anything different. You really are an anime otaku."

I sweatdrop and nod.

"I am senpai. There is nothing wrong with anime. Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

"You make tea?"

"Its not hard senpai. I might not be able to cook, but I can make tea at least. Any preferences?"

I say with a little irritation. Just because I can't cook, doesn't mean I can't make tea. I make good tea if I do say so myself.

"Jasmine tea if you can make it?"

"Sure! Please wait here while I prepare the tea."

She nods and I leave the room, since that time from when I was cut until now, it doesn't hurt so bad. I can move on my own at least. I go down the stairs and start preparing the tea. While preparing the tea, my mind drifts to that fire. I still don't know what happened there. It was a little strange. I guess I should ask senpai about it, she should know about it. If not her, then my King could know about it.

After I finish making the tea, I bring up the tray with the teas on and a couple of snacks just incase Sitri-senpai is hungry. However as I'm about to enter my room, I hear senpai talking. Even though I shouldn't, I listen in as my curiosity has been peaked at hearing my name.

"I can't believe I'm in Makoto-kun's bedroom..."

Did she just call me Makoto-kun? No one calls me that, except Yuuto-senpai and that's because I asked him to call me by my first name. Koneko-chan just uses my nickname or calls me perverts younger brother, a name which will haunt me always.

"Its really tidy, not what I would expect a boys room to be like...Makoto-kun's bed, where he sleeps. Was...Onee-sama in this bed also? Sleeping next to Makoto-kun..."

I shouldn't be listening to this. Its an intrusion of her privacy. So, I knock on the door and enter...she is sat on my bed.

"Sorry for the wait senpai."

"Oh, no problem. I was just looking around, is it alright if I sit on your bed?"

"Yes, its fine senpai."

I go over to said bed and sit down myself while placing the tray in my hands on my table.

She takes a cup of jasmine tea and takes a sip.

"Its good."

"You don't have to sound so shocked senpai."

I mock cry, however as I did that, I felt a sharp pain on my right side where the wound is.

"Is that bothering you?"

Senpai questions, I nod a little.

"It is..."

"Take your shirt off."

I do a spit take at her! Did she just ask me to get undressed? Is senpai going to take advantage of me? I know I'm small but...senpai no! Please don't rape me! I want my first time to be with both people's consent! Not rape!

"Please don't rape me."

I whisper out...I didn't mean to say that! Ooh no, I hope she didn't hear it! I will sound like a nutcase!

"What did you say?"

She questions with a raised eyebrow, I shake my head at her.

"N...Never mind but...Why do you want me...to...take my...shirt off?"

"So I can take a look at your injury of course. What was you thinking about?"

I blush and look away, she will think I'm a pervert if she finds out I was thinking about her raping me...that sounds super strange!

"N...Never mind Sitri-senpai. I...will take off my top."

She nods and I hesitantly peel off my top, I blush as I take it off and throw it to the floor, I can't put that in the wash as its got my blood on it. I sit infront of senpai...who is blushing madly. Senpai has a huge blush! Senpai's blushing at my naked top half. Its not like I have muscles or anything, I mean I don't even have the start to muscles as I've had an on off illness for most of my life which keeps me bed ridden. Good thing I got over it, mostly. But, would it affect me now as I'm a Devil? I guess I will find out.

"L...Let me see...your...injury."

I nod and turn away a little so the injury is facing in her direction. She starts examining me while touching it ever so slightly. I shiver at her touch, its so delicate.

"Well it isn't life threatening. You should be fine in a few days, but to be on the safe side, do you have any bandages?"

I once again nod and point to my cabinet.

"The first aid kit is in the bottom draw."

"I will get it."

As she goes to get it, a thought enters my mind.

"Can't you use some kind of healing power on me?"

"I...I can but that...requires...skin to skin...contact...other word's...naked. I would have...to hug you...for a number of...hours."

I blush as she does also. Being naked and...hugging senpai! Aah, that would be...hehe...hugging senpai naked...I would be too embarrassed! Senpai would be uncomfortable and so would I, I will just endure the pain for a few days.

She gets the bandages and asks me to lift my arms up, I do as she asks and she starts applying the bandage.

"T...This should be fine now. Maybe when Onee-sama gets back you could get her to use that method of healing."

Doing that with Sera-tan...aah! Doing that with my King would be highly inappropriate! Doing that with Sera-tan is unthinkable! I'm not like Aniki! I couldn't do it, even if I wanted to...I do want to...no! I can't think like this!

"Sera-tan...well, senpai that is...well you know. That is...senpai!"

"S...Sorry, I shouldn't of suggested it, I just thought you deserved to know about it."

"Well thank you for telling me senpai."

She nods and finishes applying the bandages. Its nice she is doing this for me. She doesn't have to yet she is. Even if her Onee-sama asked her to look after me, she didn't have to do that as she doesn't have any obligation to do such things.

"Senpai, can I ask you something? I bet you must be sick of hearing me say this."

"No, don't think that. I said you could ask me anything, so please ask away."

I nod and clear my throat.

"Before you saved me, this strange fire appeared around me. At first it didn't do as I commanded, however once I had cleared my mind, it did do as I asked. However it only did it once then disappeared. I was just wondering what it was."

She gets into a thinking pose as I get a biscuit, chocolate biscuit. I could use it after today. So many things have happened and its not even over yet.

"This fire, what colour was it?"

What colour was it? What kind of question is that? Does it matter the colour? But thinking back now, it wasn't a normal orange fire, it was...bluish...yes it was a bluish colour.

"Bluish."

I one word reply to her, she nods knowingly. So, she knows what it was from just me describing the colour of it? She sure is smart to work it out from just the colour of the fire.

"Ok, the fire you used was something called foxfire. By its name, I assume you can work out where it came from?"

"Of course, my Youkai half."

I reply sadly. I don't want to think about it. Being something other than human is strange. I'm not normal. I was never normal to begin with. My life, has been a lie. I've been a Youkai for all my life and I didn't know about it until I was at deaths door.

"You know, there isn't anything wrong with being a Youkai. If your thinking something like that it will effect your life, then it wont. Its just apart of you. Like Rias is half Devil, half ape. She never lets it get her down. So you shouldn't either."

I stare blankly at her for about half a minute before snickering.

"Maybe you are right. But, how is it that I didn't know about it? Wouldn't they appear before being turned into a Devil, my tails and ears I mean."

"Not necessarily. Your Youkai form could've been sealed by your...parents before you was adopted. And the Evil Piece released said seals. That's what my theory is anyway."

Well if its Sitri-senpai's theory then it is most likely right.

"I understand. Yes, my parents...I wonder if they...did it for love...or something else."

"Something else?"

I shake my head at her.

"Never mind senpai. I was just thinking about my parents, my real ones. I wonder where they are. What they are doing. Do they ever think of me? Are my parents even alive? I will most likely never find the answers out. And it doesn't matter. My adoptive parents are enough for me. They treat me like their real son. Its amazing how kind they are to me."

"Yes, it is good. On to another topic, I have a little thought I would like to share."

"Yes, this thought is senpai?"

Putting a finger to her chin, she looks me straight in the eyes.

"I was thinking about something regarding you. You, are something of a mystery, and I don't mean in the bad way. I am just thinking, about how I can't sense much from you. Onee-sama could, yet even being this close its hard to get a reading. I was just thinking on how she sensed something that I can't know and you are a Devil so it should make it easier."

"Is...that good or bad?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I can't really say if its a good or bad thing. Unique is the word I would use."

So I'm unique huh. I guess, I will take that as a good thing.

"Senpai, I want to become strong. You know because I am Sera-tans Queen. I've been thinking about it and I just want to become strong for her."

"I see. Tomorrow, we will find out about your Sacred Gear and see what type of fighter you are. But, don't be discouraged if your Sacred Gear is the support type. As you are a Queen, you must have something special. I think that you could have a good Sacred Gear. And there are other ways to become strong, even without a Sacred Gear. You know, only two of my peerage have Sacred Gears? My Queen is one and one of my Pawns also. I will introduce them to you sometime."

So other ways to become strong...

"C...Can you give me an example?"

"Of?"

Of course, I didn't really explain what I meant.

"You said other ways to become strong."

"Alright, there are plenty of ways of becoming strong. For example, the manipulation of demonic powers. I will go into detail about this some other time. But, there are other means to become strong. Like fighting with your fists, swordsmanship and other things like that. I think we touched upon it before about the different ways to fight. It all has to do with your preference. You might not even be the fighting type, it doesn't mean you can't fight. You will just have to find new and clever ways to fight. But for now, don't worry about it."

I nod in thanks. Sitri-senpai is really patient with me and is willing to explain things to me.

"If I haven't said it before, I am really grateful senpai."

"Like I said before, I don't mind."

"Senpai, shall we have some fun?"

She looks at me confused.

"By fun you mean..."

"I mean fun. You know, want to play a game or something? You don't have anything to do, right?"

She gets into a thinking position as I take some more sips of my tea.

"I am not busy. We can have fun, as you say."

"Great!"

So like that, senpai and I had fun. That includes watching t.v and playing videos games which I hate to admit but she was better than I was. She had claimed that she didn't know how to play it but within minutes, senpai was playing like a pro! Senpai beat me in most of the games! She is talented in video games! Well, its because she is so smart.

Kaa-chan and Tou-chan also come home after quite a number of hours and come into my room to ask about dinner...

* * *

"Makoto? Another girl?"

Tou-chan questions...I look at senpai then avoid my gaze as I'm blushing a little...damn I do that a lot.

"It...It isn't like that! She is my senpai. Senpai is..."

"I'm helping him join the student council."

Senpai said to Tou-chan...join the student council? Me? She wants me to join the student council?

"Makoto, you are going to join the student council?"

I look to senpai who secretly nods at me...right so its a lie...maybe.

"I...I am yes. Senpai is Kaichou of the council and I asked her if I could join as it would look good on a college application and I want to help the school."

Kaa-chan and Tou-chan gain smiles.

"That's good Makoto. Thinking about your future like that. I wish Issei was the same."

Tou-chan said with a sigh when mentioning Aniki's name.

"Oh dear, Issei will make something of himself, if he stops his pervy ways."

Kaa-chan also sighed.

"Enough of that, would you like to join us for dinner...?"

"Oh my name is Sona Sitri."

She gave them her real name? I didn't think she would. But, senpai did give her real name after all.

"Sitri-san, would you like to join us?"

"Since you are offering then, I can't refuse. Thank you for your hospitality."

Kaa-chan waves her off and with that, we four head down stairs and go to the table which has already been set. I don't even know where Aniki is, he must still be at his friends. The food is set and we start eating. While eating, Tou-chan made a comment about Sitri-senpai being my girlfriend...

"M...Me and Hyoudou-kun!? Together!? W...Well no, w-we are just...friends...that's all."

Senpai blushes as she says these words. Aah senpai's cute blushing face.

"Are you sure Sitri-san? Makoto having an older girlfriend wouldn't be so bad you know?"

"Aah! Kaa-chan! Stop it! Senpai will think we are weird!"

I say to Kaa-chan in embarrassment! She can't say say! Senpai will think its strange and not normal!

"Oh dear. No need to be embarrassed now. Sitri-san seems like a good girl."

I bury my face into my hands while feeling very embarrassed! Its not normal to say things like that! You can't say to senpai! I take a glance at senpai...she is avoiding everyone's gazes. I can't tell what look she has on her face, I just hope she doesn't take any of these comments to heart or anything.

"Now Sitri-san, since it is getting late...why don't you stay the night?"

I and senpai do spit takes at that! Senpai sleeping here!? They wouldn't mind!? Is this a normal thing a parent should say?

"Kaa-chan!"

"What? It is late. And this way, you can show off your girlfriend to Issei."

I face fault at that. Senpai isn't my girlfriend! I don't have a girlfriend.

"W...Well senpai isn't my girlfriend..."

Ignoring me, Kaa-chan faces Sitri-senpai who is still looking away.

"So, what do you say Sitri-san? We wouldn't mind if you spend the night."

Senpai takes shy looks at me then looks at Kaa-chan and Tou-chan who are smiling...creepily. Wow that's beyond creepy, its similar to Aniki's smile! Creepy or what.

"W...Well since you are offering...it would be...rude to...refuse such an...offer."

"Then its settled!"

Kaa-chan says that and so we resume eating. Senpai is staying at my home...senpai is actually staying here. She is staying in the spare bedroom, I must admit that it is a little good that senpai is staying here. We can get to know one another more since her Onee-sama is my King and I'm sure senpai and I will be spending time together.

After dinner Sitri-senpai and I head back to my room. We get to my room and sit on the bed again but before I could say anything, my phone goes off...senpai is giving me a strange look. Is something wrong with her?

"T...That is an unusual theme for a ring tone."

"Y...Yes, I will explain after answering the phone."

I pick my phone and hit the answer button without looking.

"Hello. This is Makoto."

"_...Mako-kun..._"

Koneko-chan? I wonder what she wants?

"Is something wrong Koneko-chan?"

"_...Your brother...has been...attacked..._"

...Aniki was attacked!?

"I...Is he alright!?"

I desperately ask as senpai looks a little confused.

"_...He's fine. Buchou is looking after him now...she is taking him home. I thought you should know...so you don't worry...Buchou will explain to you._"

"T...Thank you Koneko-chan. Speak later."

"_...Bye Mako-kun._"

With that I hang up the phone and face senpai.

"Aniki has been attacked."

"I see. It must be a Fallen Angel or exorcist. But, I'm leaning to Fallen Angel as you was attacked by one also. Well, don't worry. Rias will use that healing technique I talked about before, unlike normal people, she doesn't mind people seeing her naked. I think she might be an exhibitionist."

I chuckle at senpai. She thinks Gremory-senpai is an exhibitionist. I wouldn't know as I've only talked to her properly once or twice before today and that was only because I was with Koneko-chan and we didn't really have that much interaction.

"But he was attacked again. Does he possess a strong Sacred Gear or something?"

She doesn't answer me as she looks to the left...Aniki's room is that way.

"Rias, is here."

"Gremory-senpai? You can tell that?"

She nods as she looks back at me.

"Its just a little sensing. I am sure you will be able to do it soon. Anyway, want to see if he is fine?"

I nod and we both get off the bed and out of my bedroom door, I and senpai make our way to Aniki's room. Getting to Aniki's room, I open the door without knocking...senpai's oppai! Oh my! Senpai is naked with Aniki in bed! I close my eyes while blushing and a little nose bleed! Senpai's naked body...

"Sona? What are you doing here?"

Senpai asks as I continue to have my eyes closed.

"I came here with Hyoudou-kun, Rias. A Fallen Angel attacked him."

"Are you alright Hyoudou-kun?"

Gremory-senpai asks me, I nod wordlessly.

"That's a relief. But, your brother was also attacked. But not to worry, he will be fine with rest and me using a healing demonic spell and you can look as I've put the covers on."

I nod in relief. Aniki will be fine if senpai is looking after him.

"Today has been adventurous. I think I will get a bath and head to bed."

Gremory-senpai looks at Sitri-senpai with a little confusion.

"What do you mean? You aren't...staying here are you?"

Sitri-senpai smirks at Gremory-senpai.

"I am. I have been invited to stay the night."

Gremory-senpai frowns.

"You move fast don't you?"

"What are you on about now?"

Sitri-senpai raises an eyebrow at the sour look Gremory-senpai is giving her.

"Already wormed your way in, eh Sona?"

"I haven't done anything of the sort. Hyoudou-kun's parents invited me to stay the night and it would be rude to say no."

"Oh just fuck off Sona."

She just swore again! Gremory-senpai really shouldn't use such language.

"You need to wash your mouth out."

"You just need to wash."

That's awful! She just implied that senpai doesn't bathe! Obviously she has baths as senpai smells good!

"I don't know how you can say that when you have clients everyday."

"Don't you dare imply that I am a prostitute!"

"Your words, not mine."

Gremory-senpai narrows her eyes as she hugs Aniki tight. I wonder how he is going to react in the morning? I think he might go over the top with Aniki being Aniki. He will think he had sex with senpai or something.

"You are lucky that I am healing Ise or I would come over there and beat you senseless!"

"Sure Rias, whatever you say. I always knew that you was a violent ape."

"Don't call me a violent ape! Now leave! I need to heal Ise! And you are distracting me!"

Gremory-senpai spoke with annoyance directed as senpai. Senpai, however just rolls her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Shall we go Hyoudou-kun?"

Senpai asks me this question, all I can do is nod wordlessly.

"Great. Goodnight ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Hippy!"

Sitri-senpai doesn't reply and leaves the room. Wait, did Gremory-senpai just call Sitri-senpai a hippy?

"G...Goodnight senpai."

"Yes goodnight Hyoudou-kun."

With a bow, I leave the room and close the door. Aniki will be in for a happy surprise in the morning. I turn to senpai who is waiting in the hall.

"Y...You said you wanted a bath, right senpai?"

"If that's fine?"

"Of course it is senpai. Please follow me."

She nods and we make our way to the bathroom. We get to the bathroom in no time flat.

"Well this is it senpai. If you leave your clothes outside the bathroom, I can wash them for the morning, and I will get you a towel and leave it outside the bathroom. Once you are done with the bath, the spare bedroom is the last door to the right. I will make the bed for you."

"Hyoudou-kun...even though you was the one hurt...you're willing to do that for me?"

She doesn't think I would do that for her?

"Of course I am. You are a guest senpai and you did save my life today. So worry for nothing when here, ok?"

She giggles and nods.

"You know that ring tone before..."

"Aah yes, that ring tone is Aniki singing a song. A couple of months ago, we was just hanging out together and listening to songs, when he started singing randomly to a song I had put on. I said it was horrible and he then grabbed my phone and recorded him singing into it. So, I thought I would make it my ring tone, for fun. He has one the same as mine, only with me singing instead."

She looks a little surprised.

"You and Rias' Hyoudou-kun are close aren't you?"

"W...Well yes, we are close I suppose. We do have our moments of not speaking to one another but, I love Aniki. He is my older brother, even if not by blood, I will always consider him my older brother, my Aniki."

She smiles in my direction.

"Its a good thing you are like that. But, can I ask about the song you both sung?"

"Aah yes, the song is called infinite orbit by fripside. One of my favourite songs actually."

"I see. You will have to let me listen to it sometime."

I nod with a smile. Senpai is taking an interest in what I listen too huh.

"Of course. Senpai, would you like some pyjama's? My Kaa-chan has a set about your size."

"That would be nice. You are really kind you know? Even though, I am a guest, you are doing all this for me when I'm not even your King."

"But you are my friend. And I will always look after my friends."

Her face turns red and she looks away...aah senpai no need to be embarrassed!

"Now, if you will excuse me."

"Of course."

With that, she enters the bathroom while I go into the spare bedroom. Getting into the spare bedroom, I go into the closet to get the bed sheets and pillows for senpai. Getting them, I quickly make the bed. Once that is done, I go out the room and head towards the closet where we keep the towels. Getting the towel, I head into Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's bedroom to get the spare pyjama's for senpai. My parents don't mind if I come into their room to get things if I tell them about it.

I look for the spare pyjama's in Kaa-chan's wardrobe...aah there they are. I grab them and head for the bathroom...I make it to the bathroom door where I see Sitri-senpai has left her clothes folded neatly outside the door. I go over and place the towel and pyjama's outside the door and knock on it.

"I've left the pyjama's and towel outside the bathroom. Enjoy your bath senpai."

"Thank you Hyoudou-kun."

I hear from the other side of the door. So I pick up the clothes and head downstairs to place them in the washer. Since it will only take about half an hour to wash them, I will wait up and place them in the dryer before going to bed.

I make it to the washer and place the clothes in, after setting it up, I press the button and the washer starts doing what it does...I will go into the living room to wait for this stuff to wash.

"Ooh Makoto is doing the girls laundry~"

Kaa-chan sung out as I enter the room, I blush in embarrassment and I sit down.

"I'm just being a good host Kaa-chan."

"Maybe so. But, she is a good girl, isn't she? Nice and polite."

I nod with a half smile. Senpai is a nice girl. She is always nice to me, people say she is strict but I've rarely seen it.

"She is nice. Ooh Kaa-chan, I gave senpai your old set of pyjama's, I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is. But, Makoto have you seen Issei this evening? I've not seen him since this morning."

...Ehehe, yes...ok I will have to cover for him. Gremory-senpai is in his room right now and well...if Kaa-chan and Tou-chan see her then...questions...will be raised.

"I have seen him. Not to long ago. He went straight to bed and asked not to be disturbed."

You better thank me for this Aniki, Gremory-senpai. In the morning, you're on your own. Tonight however, enjoy hugging.

"Is that so? Is anything wrong with him?"

"No, he just said he was tired. He is just a little tired, that's all Kaa-chan."

She gives me a calculating look but ultimately nods. So then, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan and I have a pleasant conversation about each of our days. Obviously, I couldn't say anything about Devils and Youkai and Fallen Angels and other things like that, but I told them about the normal part of my day. I also listened to apart of their days, and pretty soon it had been half an hour so I quickly go to put senpai's clothes in the dryer and head to bed myself.

I get to my room and get ready for bed, today has been a trial. I'm shocked I didn't faint at all. It is over whelming but, well I will just do my best. I can't do anything else. Senpai is so helpful. I am very grateful to her and to Sera-tan for saving me, Sera-tan...I wonder what she is doing...right now? Is she...thinking about me...haha, well I'm going to get to bed. I make my way over to my bed, get ready for bed and get into bed after taking my glasses off. Funny that I still need glasses even though I'm a Devil now.

I thought that it would increase my eyesight but, I guess it has but I still need my glasses, even Sitri-senpai wears glasses and she is a Devil. Well enough of that, I don't need to think about that now. Tomorrow, is where it all starts. Finding out what my Sacred Gear is, if its useful or not. I hope it is useful for Sera-tans sake...I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over...

* * *

"...GET READY QUICKLY!"

I'm woken up with a start! Who is shouting in the morning? Its too early for raised voices...

"O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,Ooooooo! Otou-san!"

Was that...Kaa-chan? Was she shouting about? She shouted for Tou-chan...wonder what about?

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?"

Aniki...no! Kaa-chan must of...hahaha...Aniki and Gremory-senpai...I can imagine the face Aniki is making...looking at Gremory-senpai with a lewd look and at Kaa-chan in horror...haha...I have to see what's going on. So with that, I get out of bed, place my glasses on and head out of my room.

"Good morning Hyoudou-kun."

A voice to the side of me...aah yes senpai is here. It slipped my mind as I've just woken up. I can hear Kaa-chan downstairs shouting about Aniki having...sex with a foreigner! Just what did Aniki do? Did...he take advantage of senpai! Senpai! I'm so sorry if Aniki did shameful things to you!

"Good morning senpai. Sleep well?"

"Until that little scream yes. What was that? Is it always lively around here?"

"You have no idea. I've once heard Kaa-chan and Tou-chan finding Aniki's...indecent collection. And well...I guess you can work out what happened."

She nods with a sigh. Yes, even senpai knows that Aniki is apart of the Perverted Trio, good thing I'm not associated with that. I'm more associated with shyness than anything like Aniki.

"Shall we go and see the ape...Rias and other Hyoudou-kun?"

"S...Sure."

I say with a sweatdrop. I wonder why senpai and Gremory-senpai have fights? Like yesterday, each time they saw one another, they somehow started an argument. We get to Aniki's door...senpai is naked! I immediately avert my eyes...

"Wow Rias, you move fast."

Senpai snickers out...I hear heavy breathing in the direction of Gremory-senpai.

"Sneak into Hyoudou-kun's room last night Sona?"

...Sneak into who's room? Mine or Aniki's?

"I don't sneak into people's rooms ape."

"Don't call me an ape! I know about your stalking tendencies. I remember what happened in school not long ago. Remember? You stalked someone and sold pictures of them on the internet."

I hear Sitri-senpai huff and walk out the room...Gremory-senpai giggled.

"Makoto..."

"Yes Aniki?"

I question him as I continue to look away.

"Could you maybe close the door?"

"S...Sure..."

I exit the room and close the door behind me. I notice senpai looking at me. But wow that was awkward...I hope they didn't do anything...I don't want to be an uncle yet!

"Ooh right, I will get your clothes. Should be all warm for you."

"Thank you."

With that, I quickly make my way downstairs and grab the clothes...aah they are nice and warm, well whatever. I head back upstairs to see senpai still waiting for me, well I do have her clothes so of course she is going to be waiting for me.

"Here you go senpai."

I hand her the clothes, she looks appreciative.

"If you will excuse me. Unlike Rias, I want to protect my modest."

"Y...Yes senpai. Meet you downstairs."

She nods and goes back to the spare bedroom. I head for my own bedroom to get ready for the day. Once in my bedroom, I let out a little breath. I can tell today is going to be another trial...I hope Sera-tan comes back soon. She said a couple of days...but since she is my Master, I feel like I should be with her...I can't really explain it well...there is just something telling me that I should be with her.

Well she will be back in a few days and right now, senpai is looking after me like she did yesterday. I still can't believe that she made that Fallen Angel girl back down with just words. It was amazing how she did that. Anyway, I go into my closet and get my small uniform...and put it on.

Once fully dressed, I head downstairs after grabbing what I will need for school today, I wont forget my bento today! I've made it my mission that I wont forget it today! I make it down the stairs...to see Sitri-senpai talking with Kaa-chan...what are they talking about? I go over and hear some conversation.

"Is that so? Rias-san can only eat those?"

"Yes. In the morning, she needs them. Its a medical requirement. But she is a little sensitive about it. So that's why I am saying it for her. So, if you could give her those for breakfast, it would be truly kind."

Ok what's going on? Senpai needs some kind of special food in the morning? Its a medical requirement? I've never heard of this before. But if senpai needs it then, well I'm happy Sitri-senpai brought it up to Kaa-chan. Don't want senpai to feel ill or something because she is embarrassed about a medical condition. She shouldn't be embarrassed about a medical condition.

"Of course I will, may I call you Sona-san?"

"T...That would be fine. Thank you again."

With a bow from senpai, Kaa-chan goes back into the kitchen.

"Ok, what's going on senpai?"

I question as I stand next to her.

"Nothing really. Rias...just needs...some...potassium."

Potassium? Senpai needs that? Well, I wont question it. Like that, senpai and I get into a little conversation about her Onee-sama as I brought the topic up. I would like to know more about my King.

She told me something's about Sera-tan. She is a very good person, just childlike which I found extremely cute yesterday. Even only really knowing for over an hour, she seemed very childlike but knows when to be serious, I think. Yes, she is a Maou so of course she will know when to be serious.

...Sometime later, Aniki and Gremory-senpai come down from upstairs. We all sit around the table with myself sat next to Sitri-senpai who is sat next to Gremory-senpai who is sat next to Aniki who is next to Tou-chan who is next to Kaa-chan who is on the other side of me. Aniki had questioned why senpai was here but, I replied that she was my friend and left it at that, although he did send a perverted smile my way and at Sitri-senpai. It burns into my soul those pervy smiles.

Kaa-chan, who has set the table has served us all miso soup besides...

"Okaa-sama?"

"Well, you need potassium in the mornings, correct?"

Gremory-senpai gains a confused look as my other senpai snickers a little...but no one else notices it. So what was with the snicker, before I could ask senpai, Gremory-senpai decides to voice her confusion.

"Who said that?"

Kaa-chan takes her hand away from her face and points to Sitri-senpai.

"Sona-san here said that you require potassium in the mornings for a medical condition, but you are too embarrassed to say anything about it. Bananas are a great source of potassium. So please eat up Rias-san, we don't mind about your condition. Everyone has some problems in life, so please eat so you don't feel ill."

Gremory-senpai's face instantly becomes red with anger! And its directed at Sitri-senpai! So, Gremory-senpai doesn't have a medical condition? Senpai made it up...to have a little laugh with her? Or to play a little joke. Sitri-senpai is attempting to control her laughter, I've never seen this side of senpai. Her funny side, she is somewhat serious but to be like this, its really cute on her.

"T...Thank you Okaa-sama. Its...very...generous."

Gremory-senpai said through gritted teeth. We start eating.

"Ngh."

A grunt from Sitri-senpai brings me out of my thoughts, I turn to her with a confused look.

"Are you ok?"

I whisper. She turns to me, and points at Gremory-senpai from under the table.

"She just elbowed me in the rips."

Senpai can't do that! Its very cruel to do that!

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Gremory-senpai then made some lie about Aniki and her sharing a bed because people just share a bed together naked. As she is saying that, Sitri-senpai whispered to me that Gremory-senpai used her power on them. They have hollow eyes, so senpai really did use some kind of power on them to make it believable perhaps.

Once breakfast is over with, I remember my bento and after saying goodbye to Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, we four head out the door to school!

As we are walking, Gremory-senpai makes Aniki carry her bag, I asked Sitri-senpai if she would like me to carry her bag, however she said she isn't lazy like Gremory-senpai which made her erupt!

"You conniving little bitch!"

"What Rias?"

Senpai asks innocently. However Gremory-senpai is glaring harshly. Yes, that glare is so harsh, if looks could kill then Sitri-senpai would be dead! Seriously? Senpai's glares at that hard, she would kill someone with them!

"You, making up that crap about a medical condition! All so you can see me eat bananas! You are pure evil Sona!"

"It made a great photo."

When those words left Sitri-senpai's lips, Gremory-senpai's face was drained of all its colour...she looks absolutely mortified. Senpai has teary eyes and is glaring at Sitri-senpai with such hatred it isn't even funny...aah this is getting dangerous...KI is leaking from senpai in massive waves!

"You better not of taken a photo of me eating bananas!"

Why is she getting worked up? Aniki, also looks confused. Is it so bad if Sitri-senpai has a photo of Gremory-senpai eating a banana, although I must admit that it is a little funny how she did that.

"So what if I have? What you going to do ape?"

Gremory-senpai grabbed her bag from Aniki and threw it at Sitri-senpai! Senpai was late to react so it hit her in the head!

"Ow you idiotic monkey! What did you do that for?"

"You better delete that picture now or I will tackle you to the ground!"

Is senpai serious? Would she really tackle Sitri-senpai to the ground? As I've seen her angry, I could almost certainly say yes to that question.

"That's for saying I was a stalker."

"Screw you Sona!"

Well at least it wasn't a swear word of sorts.

"I would rather not let you do that."

Senpai becomes confused but I got it. She means...hahaha senpai that's not nice. Clarity passes through Gremory-senpai's eyes who huffs, picks up her bag, hands it to Aniki and turns away from us.

"Come on Ise. We have school."

"S...See you later Makoto."

I wave goodbye to Aniki as he and Gremory-senpai leave, but not before I notice some students that are walking by, whisper stuff about Aniki and Gremory-senpai. Actually they are saying stuff about Sitri-senpai and I also, but Sitri-senpai being who she is, just ignores it.

"Shall we also go? It means we get peace and quiet from Rias."

I sweatdrop and nod. I will never know what is going on inside her head.

So we, as in myself and Sitri-senpai walk to school in mostly silence. We make comments here or there but it is mostly silence between us. Well we don't even need to talk as people are following us around, whispering about us and for some reason, some are crying. I don't really understand that but, well it doesn't matter if they cry. Its not my fault so it isn't my problem.

* * *

Getting to school...everyone gives us the same look they gave Sera-tan and I yesterday!

[NO! MAKOTO-SAMA HAS TWO GIRLFRIENDS NOW! WE ARE LOSING OUR SHY PRINCE!]

I sweatdrop as does senpai. Senpai and I share a look with one another...

"Is it always like this for you?"

"Pretty much senpai. I've been with Koneko-chan before, just walking along and well, we have been told that we are a couple. As I'm the Shy Prince and she is the schools mascot, we make a good coupling, strange, isn't it?"

She agrees with a nod.

"Well anyway, I will send someone for you after school. Today, we will be seeing what your Sacred Gear is."

I nod in understanding. The sooner I find out what it is, and the sooner I summon it, I can learn to fight with it and if it turns out to be supportive then I will use it to support people while finding new ways to get stronger...wait who is going to get me?

"Senpai...who are you going to send?"

She smirks at me as she pushes up her glasses...

"I will be sending Reya."

...And like that, I fear for my life! She is going to want selfies! No more selfies! I don't know what she does with those images! She better not sell them on some black market or something...or even use them for...aah! Senpai! She better not be doing that with my images! Please senpai no! She can't do that! She, just can't!

"Senpai...I thought she...was busy...for the next few...days."

"Well, she practically begged me to let her bring you to the student council room this morning on the phone. Even though you know where it is. So, after some groveling, I decided to give her what she desired."

What she desires is...something unthinkable! Its very unthinkable for her to have what she desires! She might be a female Aniki! Hehe, no she isn't that bad. But, I do know someone who is like a female Aniki, Aika Kiryuu-san who is a second year could be described as a female Aniki. Well I certainly see her like that.

"Senpai...ok senpai. See you after school."

"Yes. See you after school."

Senpai then leaves so I'm left on my own. Well that's good, gives me time...hmmm, I hear my name being called. But...I don't see who is calling my name...the voice sounds familiar...oh I know the voice.

"Good morning Yuuto-senpai. How are you this morning?"

I greet senpai the usual way with a bow. As he is my senpai, I have to be respectful to him and he is my friend as we have things in common. Although, Aniki thinks he is corrupting me to the good looking guys side. I don't really understand it myself. Yuuto-senpai isn't corrupting me at all. We are just friends with things in common.

"Good morning Makoto-kun. I'm fine, how you are?"

"Not so bad. The sun is still a pain however. You should know what that's like, right Knight-kun?"

I chuckle out and he chuckles also.

"So, did Sona-sama or Buchou tell you about us then?"

"Sitri-senpai did tell me about you and the others yes. I can't believe you didn't tell me! I thought we was quite good friends."

"Don't take it personally. But, you are a Devil now also. I'm sorry about that."

I shake my head in his direction. He shouldn't apologize for anything.

"It isn't your fault. Its no ones fault except that Fallen Angels who killed me. But being Sera-tans Queen is a joy."

He snickers at me...aah! What is it with everyone snickering at that!? Uwah! Its the Gremory group as I will call them, unless they have a different name. They all snicker at me being the Queen of Sera-tan! Die!

"Don't laugh at me! Knight of Gremory-senpai!"

"I like being the Knight of Buchou thank you."

Nothing ever gets him down! Yuuto-senpai...

"Sure, but you have Aniki on your team now. I feel sorry for you. Aniki is your Pawn, and he watches a lot of porn, because he is a Pawn!"

He face faults at me. Well it is true, even if I didn't want to know of that fact. He and his friends always watch dirty things together.

"S...Shut up Makoto-kun!"

"No I wont. And if you call me anything has anything to do with my height then I will beat you with my Queen powers! Whatever that is!"

"If you say so Makoto-kun. But did you have to say that about Hyoudou-kun?"

I smirk and nod. He will have to deal with Aniki's Bishounen hating now.

"I had to say it yes. He is your Pawn and he does watch that stuff."

"That's a disturbing thought. Well, I have to be heading to class. See you later Makoto-kun."

"Y...Yes. See you later Yuuto-senpai. Have a good day."

"And you."

With a wave, he leaves and I make my own way to class. Making it to class a little later, I sit in the usual place and once again, greet Koneko-chan.

"Hey Koneko-chan! How are you this morning?"

"...I'm ok...you ok?"

I nod strongly. Although, the sun is an enemy to me. Makes me feel weak, a lot weak.

"Not so bad. Today...well lets just see how it goes. For now its not been so bad."

She nods her usual emotionless nods and before I could say anything about it, the sensei comes in and teaches.

...Now its the end of the day. Reya-senpai is expected any second now. Koneko-chan has gone to her club as Aniki is going to get his introduction and what not from Gremory-senpai. Since I was told I was getting escorted by Reya-senpai, I will wait here.

"Makoto-kun."

I hear that voice that sends chills down my spine at the doorway...it is senpai. Being in her presence is...she is Reya-senpai...who is getting her phone out...! No! No selfies! Please! Senpai no selfies! She rushes at me and hugs me tight!

"I've not done a selfie in two days now! I need the selfies!"

She points her camera phone at us and starts taking her selfies! Uwah! I don't like it as I don't know what she does with the pictures.

After doing her selfies, she lets me stand up but then latches onto my arm!

"Ready Makoto-kun?"

"Y...Yes senpai. I'm ready to find out what Sacred Gear I have."

"Good! When you summon your Sacred Gear, we need to do a selfie."

I face fault at that! What is it with her and selfies?

"R...Right. Lets go senpai."

"Yep! Lets go to the student council!"

With that settled, senpai and I, arm in arm head out of the classroom and head towards the student council to see what my Sacred Gear is!

* * *

**AN; Third chapter done! It seems lots of people have been voting for Asia with Makoto so, yes she will be in his harem. And also, lots of reviews about Ravel being with Makoto, so yes on her also. But don't worry about Issei, he and Makoto will have about the same number of girls.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa.**

**Makoto, Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel.**


	4. My new friend

**My new friend**

Walking towards the student council to find out my Sacred Gear. This is a little strange. I'm going to find out what my Sacred Gear is...I wish senpai would stop with the hugging me. I feel a little anxious. Just thinking what my Sacred Gear can do! What can it do I wonder? Make me shoot out lasers? Mind control? Unlimited magical power? A sword which can cut spirits? All these possibilities and I don't know which I'm going to get. Then again, I might get something useless and not really helpful. I wont know until I get to the student council with senpai.

"Makoto-kun...I'm sorry about you getting hurt by a Fallen Angel and being turned into a Devil. I really am you know? But, it means we can be friends forever and ever!"

Friends forever and ever...friends with senpai forever and ever. Hmmm, I don't know whether to be happy or sad, I will be happy. Yes, being happy is a good thing, Devils practically live forever anyway, so I will just have to get used to it and make Devil friends. Senpai and Sera-tan told me that, I should make friends to get allies. Because, someday I might depend on said friends and they will depend on me.

"Senpai...can I ask you something?"

She turns to look at me and nods.

"Yes?"

"You know about being a Devil...do you like it?"

"Honestly, sometimes I don't. Sometimes its hard and you think about the human friends you have at school now and how they will be gone while you will still be here, however it can be very rewarding. If asking if I regret becoming a Devil then no, I don't regret anything."

So senpai doesn't regret anything. She doesn't regret becoming a Devil. I don't know my feelings on it yet.

"Makoto-kun...I'm happy you are a Devil. I know it sounds silly but, I really like you a lot and this way, I wont have to worry about you dying of old age. We can be friends forever or pretty close to it anyway."

...Senpai isn't being a pervert? She is being kind. And saying we can be friends forever. Of course we are going to be friends forever. She might be a little pervy but she is a good person. I can see us being friends forever.

"Y...Yes friends forever senpai. We can be friends always."

"That would be good. Even if its only been like a month since we started talking, I think we are quite close."

That's when she isn't scaring me or taking selfies...actually I'm going to ask about that.

"Senpai, those selfies you take of us...what do you do with them?"

She sends a mischievous smirk in my direction and continues walking without saying anything! What does she do with the selfies? I want to know but she didn't answer me! I hope she doesn't do anything pervy with them!

"Seriously senpai, what do you do with them?"

"Nothing weird I assure you."

Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. In fact, it makes me feel a little weirded out. She should just tell me, I wont be that be bothered if she just looks at them. If she is selling them then...that is wrong.

"Are you sure senpai?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. She smirks in my direction again and nods with that same smirk.

"I'm sure. I just look at them sometimes to remind me of my friend."

...I don't know whether to believe that or not. For now, I will believe that. Since I don't have anything supporting my theory of her selling my pictures around school, I will believe that she takes these selfies for her to look at.

"If you say so senpai."

"Yes, so believe me."

I nod a little. I can't be sure if she is lying or telling the truth. Whatever she is thinking, I can't discern. Well regardless, senpai and I continue to make tracks to the student council. I've never met any of them fully besides Reya-senpai, Sitri-senpai and a little of Meguri-senpai. I wonder if they will be there, or are they still doing things for senpai? I have no idea. And, well I'm going to find out my Sacred Gear! Be a strong one to defend Sera-tan!

Getting to the student council sometime later...we enter the room without knocking...it is just senpai in here. If I didn't know any better then I would swear that she likes spending time alone with me, hehe...as if that would happen.

"Good afternoon Hyoudou-kun, Reya."

"Aah good afternoon Kaichou."

"Y...Yes, good afternoon Sitri-senpai."

Both Reya-senpai and myself bow respectfully to Sitri-senpai. She stands up and comes over to us.

"Hyoudou-kun, its time to find out your Sacred Gear. Are you ready?"

"Y...Yes I am ready."

After saying these words, senpai turns to Reya-senpai who is just smiling.

"Since I let you walk Hyoudou-kun here, its time to get back to work."

"Uwah! Kaichou, can I not stay, please?"

Sitri-senpai shakes her head to senpai's disappointment, it seems.

"You know that, we are behind on student council duties as is. So please do as I say. You have plenty of opportunities to spend time with Hyoudou-kun here in the near future."

Sighing, Reya-senpai nods reluctantly. She really wanted to stay, didn't she? Hmmm, senpai is a little weird like that. Senpai then leaves...but not before taking another damn selfie! Aah! I hate selfies! I still don't fully understand what she does with those. After taking the horrid selfie, she leaves. Senpai looks at me.

"Hmmm, well Hyoudou-kun...its time to get to work. Now, its time to raise your arms."

...What?

"Excuse me?"

"Its all apart of summoning your Sacred Gear for the first time. Just trust me."

Senpai said to trust her? Well, she hasn't been wrong so far so, I will trust her. I do as she asks and raise both of my arms...although a twinge of pain coarse's through my body, on account of the damage I received yesterday.

"So what now senpai?"

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

...Strongest thing...lots of thing come to my mind. Yes, my focus can't simply be on one, I have many things that I consider strong, but to imagine the strongest...I can't think of anything!

"Senpai...I don't know what to think about, sorry."

"Alright, not a problem. Just search your brain and it will come to you. Just take your time."

I nod and start thinking about all the different anime's I have watched...lots of them have lots of strong abilities and I can't simply choose one! Seriously, what am I supposed to image!? I can't think under these conditions!

"Thought of anything?"

She asks me this question with a raised eyebrow...I don't know! What am I supposed to say!?

"W...Well...not really."

She releases a sigh...I'm so useless! I can't even think at this crucial time! I'm sorry senpai!

"Think about that anime and manga you like to watch and read. Think of some character and perform that action."

...Some action of a anime/manga character...well...hmmmm...lots of anime/manga characters...well...Naruto...will do I suppose. I can't think of anything else at this time. So, gathering my courage, I close my eyes and put my hands forward and say these words!

"Tailed Beast Bomb!"

Even though it isn't the most powerful technique he has, its the only one I can think of right now!

"Right, open your eyes. This place is filled with demonic power, your Sacred Gear should appear more easier."

I do as she asks and open my closed eyes...my arms are flashing! Its really bright and its blinding me a little! When the blinding light finally stops, I take a look at my arms...my arms have these...I think they are called bracers on them...black bracers with different markings and even some jewels on them...so this is my Sacred Gear...

"Well, you managed to summon it. Hmmm, they look, rather unique looking."

Senpai said this as she came over to me to inspect these...bracers. I must admit that they do look cool, but, I have no idea what to do with them. Bracers aren't a weapon, they are for defending against attacks. So, does this mean that my Sacred Gear is defensive in nature? Senpai, who is studying these bracers nods to herself. She must know what they are!

"I have no idea what they are."

I face fault at that! She doesn't know what these things are!? I thought she was supposed to be an expert!

"Senpai! You seriously don't know what they are!?"

"I am not a Sacred Gear expert. But, leave it with me. I've never come across something like this before. But now, I can see something of what Onee-sama sees in you. They are certainly a strong Sacred Gear, I can tell that much from here. Leave it with me, I will do some research on these...bracers."

So I was right...they are called bracers! Its something to protect your arms! But, they don't look like normal ones. They look, thicker than normal ones. And those weird designs, I can't even describe them. The golden jewels look good. Whatever it is, I hope the power is good.

"After summoning your Sacred Gear for the first time, you can summon it whenever you want."

I nod but then shake my head.

"Even if I can summon it, that doesn't mean I can use it. I don't even know what it can do, so until then, its a little useless."

"I can't argue with you there. Anyway, time to get to work."

Time to get to work? What kind of work? Senpai heads over to the table and points at a stack of papers...she then gestures me over. So, I walk over and she points at them again...so is she like going to tell me what's going on?

"Usually, new Devils hand out leaflets but since you are Onee-sama's Queen, you have the duty to sign these official documents. Since you are Onee-sama's Queen, these need to be signed by you as well as Onee-sama who has already signed them. Onee-sama sent these this morning with a little message."

She hands me a piece of paper which makes a little hologram of Sera-tan! So, Devils can make a holograms like this? Amazing! The hologram is speaking!

"Ma-tan! Its your cute King here! I've sent So-tan these forms for you to sign! Its all because you are my cute Queen! But, I'm going to be a little longer than I thought because people are like going crazy at the fact that I have a Queen! That's you my cute Queen! Sorry Ma-tan, but I will try and hurry because I miss hugging you! Although, you get it easy as you don't have to run around your town handing out leaflets! Sorry again Ma-tan! Be there soon, hopefully!"

...And like that, the message ends with the hologram Sera-tan making a cute pose while smiling childlike. Ok, so I just have to sign these forms? That should be easy, there doesn't seem to be a lot of them.

"Ok, so I just sign these?"

She nods, leads me to a seat next to the pile which is on the table. I sit down and start signing these important documents. Sera-tan has already signed them it seems, but, my name has to go under hers. I don't really get what these are for as I'm not really reading them, but if I have to sign them then I will do my best!

...Finally, after an hour, I had finally finished signing them...or so I thought.

"And these Hyoudou-kun."

A magic circle appears...piles upon piles of paper shows up in the student council room! Uwah! They are taller than I am! I have to sign all of those!? That's insane! I think delivering leaflets would've been easier. There are so many! Too many to count! I'm supposed to sign all these today!?

"Seriously!? All those today?"

"Yes."

She one word answered me! Don't I deserve two words? I guess not. But, I'm going to be here all night! Those piles are taller than I am! Uwah! That's really insane! I'm not going to sleep! Aniki has it easy if he has to deliver leaflets! At least he will get to sleep!

"I'm not going to sleep!"

"That's not true. You will get about 20 minutes if you hurry."

She snickered out at me! Muu, senpai is being cruel! Bad senpai, time to tell Sera-tan on you! Hehe...

"Was that a joke!? I'm skipping school tomorrow!"

...Suddenly the air in the room thinned...and a scary aura is being released from senpai! What's wrong with her? She is scaring me tremendously! Senpai calm your KI! Please don't kill me!

"I hope you are not suggesting letting your grades fall behind and skipping school."

...Ehehehe...senpai is scaring me...her whole demeanour changed...I didn't mean it senpai! Please don't hurt me!

"N...No I wasn't! Please believe me senpai! I wouldn't do that!"

"Good. Now, get to work."

"O...Ok senpai."

So like that I got to work. I will have nightmares about this. Paper after paper, me dealing with this stuff isn't right! I feel like I will pass out in class tomorrow! I'm only a newly realized Devil yet I've been tasked to do something that I am almost certain that Queens should have way more experience than me! I don't even know what my Sacred Gear does!

* * *

...Its been several days since then. Damn, everyday more and more papers keep coming my way. Each time I sign one, ten seems to take its place. But somehow, I'm pulling through. I was talking to Aniki yesterday and he keeps going on about him being harem king. He is such a pervy pervert. Koneko-chan was telling me about his lack of demonic power.

I don't know about my demonic power yet as no one has really told me anything about it. I've been practically living in the student council room. I've even set up a private place in the corner for me to work. Sitri-senpai didn't say anything about it so I assume that its ok.

If she did say anything about it then I would take down the posters immediately. Yes, I've set up some anime posters to help motivate me. Sitri-senpai has been researching my Sacred Gear but so far, she hasn't found anything about it. I don't even know what it does yet. I want to know what it does so I can start training in its uses.

I tried activating my Sacred Gear at one point and true to senpai's words, it appeared easily. However each time I attempted to make it work, I had no success. Well of course I didn't as I don't even know if I have to do anything special to make it activate. But, if it does then...how is it supposed to work? I just want to become strong for Sera-tan. She might depend on me one day and I want to be strong enough to protect her from danger.

For now, I will continue walking to school. I actually got to go home last night! Good thing too, I had missed my anime! I've missed so many episodes of everything I watch! And manga chapters coming out! When reading them, it made me feel good inside. Aniki has no idea what kind of torture I am going through.

But, I've been told about contracts, although I will have to wait for Sera-tan to come back so I can use her teleportation circle. Today, I've been instructed to meet Himejima-senpai to talk about demonic power. Even though I haven't really talked to her before, she apparently is quite good in using demonic powers.

"Uwah!"

A voice behind me brings me out of my thoughts. As that voice made a sound, another sound ringed in my ears, something falling to the floor. When I turn to the direction of the ground...a nun is on the ground? Aah she fell down. I go over and help her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Muu...that hurt. Aah I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

I smile at her and suddenly the wind blows off her veil...wow...I'm taken back by her beauty...she is incredibly cute. Her long blonde hair that shimmers in the sun...her green eyes that look like a beautiful forest. All in all, she is very cute...damn I could fall for her on sight. She is very...wait nun...should I associate with a nun...? No, if I want to talk to this cute nun then I will. She doesn't seem bad to me. As I've been thinking about this, I realize that I've been staring at her unintentionally.

"...Is something wrong?"

She asks me with a very cute voice! I can't say that I find her cute now can I? She will think I'm weird.

"N...No nothing. Sorry!"

I bow to her as she just looks in my direction...I must look totally weird right now! Uwah, why can't anything go right for me? I go over and pick up her veil and hand it to her, while blushing! I need to stop blushing! She will really think I'm weird!

"T...Thank you very much."

"Its ok...ummm, are you travelling?"

I question with nervousness. I noticed her bag, so she must be travelling, right? Or am I wrong?

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the church in this town...You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head to me, so she is assigned to a church here? Does she know where it is? I know of one but...

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

So she can't speak Japanese that well? Well, I know I can understand her because of that ability Devils have that allow me to communicate with anyone all over the world as if they are speaking my language. Sitri-senpai told me about it just yesterday. Although it doesn't affect written words. It only the speech that's effected. But, I know some other languages anyway, so it wasn't really an issue beforehand. Aniki however, it is a Maous send...I was going to say the big guy upstairs...however I learned the hard way.

I prayed to god by mistake, well it wasn't a mistake as I am a devoted...rather I was a devoted christian like...aah I've not thought about her in awhile. I hope she is doing ok in England or wherever she went. I'm pretty sure that it was England, I could be wrong.

"I can lead you to a church that's in town. Although, I don't know if its still active, I've not seen anyone come in or out of it for awhile now."

Her face brightens up like a christmas tree! Aah so amazingly cute! Similar to Sera-tan! Hehe, this nun is cute!

"Y...You would do that for me?"

"Of course. Please, let me show you the way."

"Thank you! Its all thanks to god!"

So like that, myself and this nun girl head towards the church. Even though, I know I shouldn't, I just can't leave this girl to fend for herself. But when she said it was thanks to god, I got a little negative reaction. She held out her Rosario which gave me the negative effect.

On our way to the church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

I heard a little boy crying.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

Well, that sounded like a woman's voice, who I presume to be his Okaa-sama, so he will be alright. But suddenly, the cute nun goes from my side and heads towards the park.

I don't know what she is doing so, I decide to follow her to see what's wrong with her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

I don't think the boy understood what she was saying. But she did pat his head comfortingly so, well that's universal. Comforting pats to the head, is something everyone understands. The cute nun then put her hands to the boys injury as if she is going to do something.

...The next moment, I stare in disbelief...she has a green orb...that is healing the boys injury! How is she...wait...that could be a...is it a...Sacred Gear? Sitri-senpai and Sera-tan did say something about it being bestowed upon certain humans and hybrids that have human as a half...so...it could be a very real possibility that it is a Sacred Gear after all.

Yes, something inside is telling me that, the healing power she just used is a Sacred Gear, if those rings on her fingers are anything to go by.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

She then turns to me while smiling and having her tongue sticking out cutely.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

The boy's Okaa-sama, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

She looks confused...right she can't understand him.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

Her face turns into a bigger smile when I translated what the boy said to her.

"Ummm...that healing power..."

" Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that god gave me."

She seems sad while saying that, even though she is smiling. I don't want her to be upset anymore so I don't question her about it, we then leave towards the church.

We get to the church a few minutes later, as I remember...the church hasn't been in use for years. Well, it certainly looks like that...but the vibes I'm getting right now make me feel a little sad. I remember when she and I used to attend church quite often. Then, she left to England...hmmmm, this feeling is upsetting but I can't show that it is on my face as it might raise some questions.

"Yes, this is it! I've found it...phew."

So this is the place after all. She seems to have confirmed it by looking at her map. I'm relieved that she found the place, but I can't possibly stay much longer, as I've got school to attend today...uwah! School...I'm too tired for school...

"Well, this is it. I have to go now."

"Please wait!"

As I said my goodbyes, I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"I...I would like to make you...some tea as gratitude..."

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time. I'm kind of in a rush. Thank you for the offer though."

"...Ummm..."

She makes a sad sound...I don't want to upset her, but I feel like if I go inside that place, I will be killed by god or an Angel. Yes, that's a very real possibility. I don't really feel like getting stabbed again anytime soon.

"Sorry, I never introduced myself. How rude of me. My name is Hyoudou Makoto."

"Aah yes, my name is Asia Argento!"

"Argento-san then? Is that fine?"

She shakes her head to my confusion...

"Please call me Asia, Hyoudou-san!"

"Well, if I'm on a first name basis with you then, you may call me Makoto also! Asia-san!"

She giggles adorably at me.

"Makoto-san! Lets meet again, ok?"

"Y...Yes, lets meet again, Asia-san."

We then bow to one another, and with a wave of my hand, I leave...as I'm walking away, I take one last look to see that she is waving and smiling at me. Well, this it Asia-san. I most likely wont ever see you again, I'm so sorry. I would've liked to get to know you more, goodbye, Asia-san.

* * *

...Its the end of the school day now, and I'm currently with Himejima-senpai, learning about demonic powers. Aniki is also here sitting in. During the day, I've been thinking about that nun, Asia-san who I met this morning. I wonder how she is...no, I can't think about her. She...is a nun...and I am a Devil.

"Himejima-senpai..."

Himejima-senpai is staring at me quite intently.

"Hmmmm..."

She makes a hmmm, noise while continuing that same look at me. What is she doing?

"Akeno-san, what are you doing?"

Aniki questions Himejima-senpai who just looks into my eyes. She raises her arms...and puts her hand to my face! She moves it up my face until she reaches my glasses...she takes them off! Uwah! I can't see! Himejima-senpai! Give me my glasses back please.

"Ufufu, I am sensing demonic power from you~"

She is...sensing demonic power from me? How...is she...well never mind that now.

"Is...that so?"

"It is, hmmmm...it seems my cute kohai here has some good demonic power."

I have good demonic power? I'm shocked. Is it because...I'm a Queen? Is that why I am good with demonic power? Or I will be good with demonic power?

"Is it better than mine Akeno-san?"

"Considerably."

Himejima-senpai replied to Aniki who started crying anime tears. I'm sure Aniki will excel at a physical fight, I even know now that my physical capabilities aren't going to be that good, unless I train really hard.

"Makoto is a better Devil than I am!"

"That's not true Ise-kun. You both have different things that make you good Devils. However in demonic power, well talent is something that is good to have. I'm sure, Mako-kun here has some talent in it, if my senses are correct."

...Mako-kun? Himejima-senpai calls me that also? So, I have talent in using demonic powers? Well, that's something good. Anything to become stronger for Sera-tan.

"Himejima-senpai...can I ask you if you...might...train me in...using demonic power? Since I can't really use my Sacred Gear yet, I would like to...be able to do something to help out."

Turning from looking at Aniki to me, she places my glasses back on.

"Ara ara. You want me to teach you how to manipulate demonic power?"

"Y...Yes please. Sitri-senpai said you was very good at using demonic power. But, if its a bother then please forget I mentioned it."

"Its not a bother Mako-kun. I will teach you."

...So she will teach me! Hooray! However senpai continues.

"Its not something you will get straight away. It will take time, however with my training, I'm confident that you will be using demonic power within a week or so without a nearby source, ufufu. Some one on one special time together, special senpai/kohai bonding ufufu."

That laugh...is something of a sadistic nature. Hehehe...senpai's sadistic laugh is something...creepy, yet funny also. I bet Aniki likes Himejima-senpai as she...well she is...very gifted in certain areas...! No I shouldn't be thinking like that! She is my senpai, I can't think like that! I see Aniki glaring at me with lots of anger! Aniki! Stop it!

"T...Thank you very much Himejima-senpai!"

"Ara, so polite. You can call me, Akeno you know? Since your brother and I are on the same team. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other."

...I can't do that!

"S...Senpai that would be very disrespectful! I can't use your first name like that senpai, its very disrespectful. I will just continue to call you, Himejima-senpai."

She frowns at me...ehehe...I'm in dangerous waters here.

"Its alright if I give you permission. So, call me Akeno Mako-kun."

...If senpai gives me permission then even I...should follow what senpai says. So I comply with her request and call her Akeno-senpai.

"Akeno-senpai."

"Good boy. Oh yes, Buchou said something about you seeing a nun today?"

...How did she know that!? Gremory-senpai knows about Asia-san? How in the hell?

"Wait! Makoto! You saw a nun today? When!?"

"It was this morning as you went ahead for the ape...senpai. It was unintentional, but I happened to come across a nun on my way to school this morning. Before Gremory-senpai says anything, I've already promised myself never too see Asia-san again...even if I want to."

Noticing my sad sounding tone, Aniki comes over and hugs me comfortingly. Even if people see this as strange, its just Aniki comforting me. I like it as it is comforting. Although, if he ever did this in public...then it would be strange. However, in private, I like it when he comforts me with a hug. Maybe, one day a girl will hug me to comfort me.

"Ara ara. That's so nice Ise-kun. Comforting your little brother like that."

Aniki gains a red face...haha, he is blushing at senpai.

"Well...he is my little Otouto after all! I can't have him sad now! So cheer up Makoto."

"Ok...I will cheer up. Thank you Aniki."

Just then, two people enter the room...senpai's...Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai. Who are talking normally? Since when do they do that?

"Yes, so Rias, that's how it is."

"I understand. It is going to be a busy time for you, isn't it?"

"It is. However, I am sure we can pull through."

Ok, so what's going on? I only caught the last of that conversation. Is something going on between those two?

"Buchou, what are you talking about?"

Aniki questions the question on my mind. She shows us a devilish smirk.

"Sona and I, well we was just having a breast fondling session while making out. And we was wondering if you two boys want to fondle us?"

Aniki and I are blown back by nose bleeds! Even if I'm not a pervert, someone saying that to me is going to make my nose bleed! Did they really make out with one another!? That would be hot! The senpai's are laughing to themselves.

"I told you Sona."

"It was funny, I must admit."

That was a joke!? Aniki looks sad...even I am a little. Although, I wouldn't admit that.

"Ara ara. You boys got excited at the thought of doing that to Buchou and Kaichou? That's really naughty boys, ufufu."

Akeno-senpai! Saying that we are naughty...

"That's Aniki."

"Hey! You was nose bleeding also! So don't pretend you wasn't!"

As I was about to reply, I hear the cold voice of Koneko-chan! Where is she? At the doorway with Yuuto-senpai!

"...Perverts younger brother."

I face fault as Aniki laughs at me!

"You know, that's an insult to you also. She is calling me the younger brother of a pervert, aka...you."

He makes an upset face. Did he not get it before I pointed out that fact?

"Uwah! Koneko-chan! Don't be cruel!"

Koneko-chan doesn't say anything...since when does he call Koneko-chan, Koneko-chan? Or Akeno-senpai, Akeno-san for that matter? Could it be that...well I know Koneko-chan likes being called Koneko-chan, but Akeno-senpai must of given Aniki permission like she said for me.

"So, Hyoudou-kun. How did it go with Akeno?"

"Akeno-senpai said she would train me in the uses of demonic powers!"

I reply happily to Sitri-senpai...who looks a little down for some reason. Is something perhaps the matter with her?

"You are on a first name basis?"

I don't think that was directed at anyone really. It was just...something she said to herself...I think.

"T...That's right Sitri-senpai. Akeno-senpai insisted on it."

"I understand."

She only said that. I don't know what's wrong with her...have I done something to upset her? If I have, then I will apologize to her later.

"Say senpai...do I have more documents I have to give my signature on?"

"No. Today, Onee-sama didn't send any today. Either she is slacking off, or there aren't any to do at this moment in time."

That's a huge relief. No more documents today! A free night! Anime marathon! I want anime marathon! However, my plans are already ruined by Gremory-senpai looking at me with a stern look.

"Hyoudou-kun, I know about the nun. While I am not your Master, I want you to listen to me. The nun, is a natural enemy to us Devils. You mustn't associate with her again, understand?"

"I...don't understand that. I understand it in the literal sense, but I don't understand how someone like...Asia-san could be...a threat to anyone..."

"You mustn't see her! Is that clear?"

She told me...I know I should listen to her words and I did make that promise to myself not to see Asia-san again...but if she comes across me, then technically, it wouldn't be my fault.

"Do you? Do you know how serious it is? Death, you will be dead. Serafall-sama reincarnated you once, however if you are killed again, you wont be able to come back from that. Its very dangerous Hyoudou-kun. Do you want to waste the chance Serafall-sama gave you?"

She is talking to me like I am a child. I know what death means, I've experienced it once before, she doesn't need to tell me about it. I know what Sera-tan gave me is precious, I'm not going to waste it.

"Buchou, he understands. Could you please, lay off a little."

Aniki said to Gremory-senpai who nodded.

"Good and of course. I'm not trying to be cruel in saying you can't have a friend, but as the brother of my Pawn, I will also worry about you. So, just pick your friends more...closer to the Devils side."

Even though she is saying this in my best interest, I feel like I can't forget Asia-san. Even if our time together was brief, she will be someone I wont forget. I truly am sorry Asia-san, I lied and said lets meet again, but that will never happen again, unless you find me. But for now, I nod to Gremory-senpai who nods back.

"Anyway, onto news."

So like that, the Occult Research club, plus myself and Sitri-senpai talk about current events. Even though Sitri-senpai and I aren't apart of the Occult Research club, Gremory-senpai let us sit in and talk with the other club members. I, myself talked with Akeno-senpai about demonic power. Its something that interests me. Since its something I am apparently good at, I want to learn it so I can protect myself and others.

I also talked with Koneko-chan who just keeps calling me perverts younger brother. Hey, that was the senpai's fault, they made something sound amazing when it wasn't true! But, no matter how many times I say this, she doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe that I am not a pervert.

Pretty soon it was the end of the day and all I and Aniki wanted to do was head home, but it seems life didn't want that for us.

"Buchou."

Akeno-senpai gets Gremory-senpai's attention by calling her Buchou.

"Akeno? Did something happen?"

"We have just received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

An order? An order for what I wonder? She said hunt, what are they hunting?

"Everyone, lets go and deal with this."

The Occult Research club nodded, besides Aniki.

"Ise, you are coming also."

"Yes Buchou!"

Sitri-senpai cleared her throat, however before she could say anything, Gremory-senpai said something.

"Hyoudou-kun, come along."

"Y...Yes senpai."

"Sona, you coming?"

Senpai asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have to keep my promise to Onee-sama."

"Fine. Let us go."

Everyone nods and we head out!

* * *

...We arrive at a certain place at around midnight, Gremory-senpai has been telling us about Stray Devils, and it seems Aniki was mistaken by a Fallen Angel for a Stray Devil. That Fallen Angel that attacked me said something similar...she said that if she didn't see me getting reincarnated, then she would've thought I was a Stray Devil.

Apparently, since this is Gremory-senpai's territory, she was asked to hunt this Devil who has been luring humans into this place at night, like now. But, something smells...I don't know what it is.

"Whats that smell?"

I question out loud. Aniki turns to me with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about? I can't smell anything."

He can't smell that? Its a disgusting smell, its overbearing. Its making me feel sick.

"...Its the smell of blood, Mako-kun."

This is blood...its smells awful. That's what Koneko-chan said. It kind of smells like...well it is disgusting. But why can't Aniki smell it yet I can so easily? I can also feel the enemy nearby. I don't know how but, I feel afraid. If the others weren't here...I would run away quickly. My legs, they are shaking. I'm so nervous, I can't control my nerves, however as if ignoring my and Aniki's nervous look, she puts a hand on her hip.

"Ise, Hyoudou-kun. Take this chance to see what a real fight is like."

A real fight...I already know what that's like a little. But, to see some Devils fight right now.

"Are you serious!? Makoto and I wont be of any use I'm sure!"

"Yes, its still impossible for you both now."

She says it straight to us, Aniki and I adopt a sad look. Even I know that we can't fight. However she continues.

"But you can watch what a Devils battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

Does Aniki not know about it yet? Has Gremory-senpai not told him about the Evil Pieces? Well, it seems she is going to explain it now. While she is explaining the history of Devils to Aniki, he listens intently. Myself however, I just causally listen as I already know this. But, as she is talking, Sitri-senpai keeps looking at me with a little...sad face on. So, as Gremory-senpai gives her lecture, I go over to senpai.

"Ummmmm...is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

She is asking me this...

"Because you have a sad face on."

"No I don't. This is my thinking face."

Her thinking face is that of a sad nature? Why would she have a sad face on if she is thinking?

"Senpai..."

"Hm? Something wrong?"

I shake my head at her.

"Nothing. But, if you are sad...you can tell me. We are friends, right?"

"Yes, we are friends. But, honestly, nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me."

Even though she said don't worry, I will still worry.

"Buchou, what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are..."

Gremory-senpai trials off and everyone knows the reason. There is something coming this way! Even I know this, I can feel it, and also smell it. That's a weird thing to say, but for some reason, my sense of smell has gotten a lot better since...well turning into a Devil. But, is it just because I am a Devil? Or is it my Youkai side? I hope Aniki doesn't find out about it, as he would think I am a freak or something.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

That voice sounded...strange. It was a low voice, but it sounded evil.

"Stray Devil Sona...Viser. We are here to eliminate you."

Did she just say Sitri-senpai's name? Responding to that, Sitri-senpai looks pissed off! Did senpai do that on purpose or was it an honest mistake?

"I hate you Rias."

"I hate you too."

They glared at one another, while everyone, even this Viser sweatdrops.

"What? What is going on right now?"

I hear the Stray Devil ask. I take a look at this Stray Devil...aah its half and half! Half woman on the top and half beast on the bottom! So this is a Stray Devil. Its not like the Devils I've seen, its more like a monster!

"Oh shut the fuck up Viser! Just give us a second!"

"Yes Stray Devil, just shut up!"

They have lost it! This is supposed to be teaching us about these Devil battles, yet it seems that would rather battle one another! They are glaring harshly at one another, but its Yuuto-senpai who clears his throat.

"Ummm...Buchou...shouldn't we...start?"

"I suppose so." she then turns to Viser, "Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

Wow its really loud...!

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Yuuto-senpai, who was stood next to Aniki sprints forward...so fast. Aniki and I amazed at the speed of Yuuto-senpai!

"Hyoudou-kun, pay close attention."

Sitri-senpai advises me, I nod strongly.

"Ise, Hyoudou-kun. I will continue from the lecture before."

So Gremory-senpai is going to explain about the Evil Pieces to Aniki? Well, I guess that's a good thing as he lives for her now, as I live for Sera-tan.

"Yuuto's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased. And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

As Gremory-senpai was explaining this to Aniki and I, Yuuto-senpai had been avoiding the spear attacks from this Stray Devil. But then he suddenly stops and he, somehow makes a sword appear. I don't know how he did that...unless...Yuuto-senpai disappeared, then the monster let out a pained cry!

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

"Hyoudou-kun, the Knights fighting style, this is what it is. What do you think?"

Sitri-senpai questions me. I thought senpai looked cool and fast.

"I...think its very good, but for defence...is Yuuto-senpai...I mean does Yuuto-senpai have a good defence or is it speed only?"

"Good eye. Kiba-kun's main weakness is defence. While his speed is fast enough for most opponents, there might just be one that has his speed, and is stronger. This is the main weakness of most Knights."

I got praised by senpai! Aniki looks at me with a pissed off expression. Is it because I got praised? But a shadow by the monsters feet...Koneko-chan!

"Koneko-chan!"

"Relax Hyoudou-kun. She will be fine."

Sitri-senpai soothed to me, I just hope she is. If not then...she will be hurt...even if she is a Rook, she isn't indestructible. She is just...Koneko-chan.

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

Aah! Koneko...wait the monsters foot didn't hit the ground. So, she is safe then. That's a good thing.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

So she is safe, that's a huge relief. Koneko-chan, who is a small girl starts lifting up the monsters leg...damn she is strong. Although I do have first hand experience at that.

"...Fly."

Koneko-chan gets the leg off her and she jumps up, then punches the monster in the stomach! Wow, awesome!

"And about the Rook Hyoudou-kun?"

Is senpai like quizzing me on this?

"Again, she was amazing. Its like the Rook and Knight are opposite, right? The Rooks have strength and durability but lack speed, Knights have the speed but lack the durability and physical strength. But, the Rook is still good. Working as a team, a Knight and Rook can cover one another's weaknesses by using their strengths. Right senpai?"

"That is true. You are as I thought, smarter than average, as I've seen your test scores."

I blush in embarrassment. I'm not as smart as senpai, but I'm no slacker when it comes to school.

"How do you know all this Makoto?"

"Because, I learned it from senpai. Aniki, I have to become aware of these situations quickly because of my position. I have to become good, quickly."

"Position? What position are you?"

Before I could reply, Akeno-senpai makes an "Ufufu." sound and steps forward.

"Lastly, Akeno."

So Sitri-senpai introduces Akeno-senpai then Gremory-senpai speaks.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

This is my positioning after all also. I have to watch intently to what senpai does. She is, someone I can relate to as we both hold the position of Queen. If I can become someone like Akeno-senpai then, well maybe Sera-tan will be happy with me. I will go above and beyond for Sera-tan!

The monster stares at Akeno-senpai. Akeno-senpai makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-senpai puts her hands towards the sky. The next second, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes the monster who lets out pained cries! So, is this demonic power? Akeno-senpai is said to have a good control over demonic power, or so Sitri-senpai told me.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Akeno-senpai makes more lightning and sends it at the enemy! Akeno-san is very good at using demonic power!

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

...She's the ultimate sadist! Akeno-senpai is the ultimate sadist!

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Hmm, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

She said Aniki is cute, Gremory-senpai then turns to me.

"Ufufu, Akeno might want to play with you also~ Since you are small and, well I think she might find you cute. So, if you want to get spoiled by someone similar to you, please take the advantage Akeno provides."

...Getting spoiled by Akeno-senpai!? Me!? Makoto...being spoiled by Akeno-senpai!

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my Master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

"Akeno is the same as always. But, Hyoudou-kun, your thoughts on this?"

Ok, senpai really is testing me, isn't she?

"Akeno-senpai...well she certainly is...something. But abilities wise, she excels in demonic power which I was aware of, she uses the traits of the Bishop to the fullest, but until I see more, I can't be certain about her other qualities. Such as the Knight and Rook, I have no idea how she fares with those aspects. But, as I said before, as a Queen, she focuses on the Bishop role, or so I believe from this fight."

"You are right. Akeno's specialty is lightning demonic power and she does utilize the Bishop aspect more than anything else."

So senpai specializes in using lightning demonic power...that's pretty impressive. But as she is a fellow Queen, of course she is going to be impressive, she is second of the group after all.

After some minutes of senpai doing her...sadistic...well her sadist ways, she finally calms down. Gremory-senpai approaches the monster who...just looks like it has given up.

She points her hand at the monster.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me."

So, the monster really has given up on life, hasn't it? I feel for it, sort of. Even if its evil, it has given up on life.

"Then disappear!"

Gremory-senpai releases a large block of demonic power at the monster! It covers the monsters body and it disappears! After confirming that it is dead, Gremory-senpai sighs.

"Good work everyone. Thank you for this."

Everyone who fought, returns to their normalness. Akeno-senpai goes back into her Onee-sama mode, Koneko-chan goes into her usual silent mode and lastly Yuuto-senpai goes into his usual smiley mode. Aniki, looks at Buchou as if he wants to ask something.

"Ise, what's with that face?"

"Buchou, there is a thing you didn't tell me."

Aah yes, he is thinking about his porn...I mean thinking about his status as a Pawn.

"Ise, you are my Pawn."

He looks depressed at that, Pawns are a good piece as they promote. Does Aniki not realize this single fact?

"Makoto, what are you? A Pawn also?"

When I tell him, he is going to laugh at me, I just know he is. If he does, I'm going to kill him.

"I'm, a Queen."

...He starts laughing at me! That's it! I'm going to kill him!

I tackle him to the floor and start strangling him! As I'm strangling him, I feel some hands on me...Koneko-chan and Yuuto-senpai pull me off him!

"Get off! I'm going to kill him!"

"Makoto-kun, you can't kill him. Buchou just made him her Pawn, you can't take her Pawn away."

"I can do what I want with him! He is my idiot Aniki!"

They all share a laugh at my expense. I hate them all!

"Ara ara. So lively. Mako-kun, are they picking on you?"

Akeno-senpai's sweet voice reached my eyes, I pout and nod.

"They are picking on me. They always pick on me Akeno-senpai."

"Ufufu, would my cute glasses wearing kohai like a hug off Onee-sama?"

Does she mean herself? The look on Aniki's face is priceless, pure jealousy. To make him jealous, even more so, I nod.

"Yes...Onee-sama."

I smirk at Aniki as Akeno-senpai hugs me! I referred to her as Onee-sama to annoy Aniki even more. I can feel his eyes burning my very soul! Hehe, its so funny, however my head is in a place what I can only describe as the softest pillows. Akeno-senpai's oppai are very soft and big and because of my height, I can rest my head onto her oppai easily...but as I'm hugging senpai, I feel eyes on us...one from Koneko-chan...her face doesn't give anything away but her eyes are filled to the brim with anger! Why is she angry!? I look to the other source of eyes...Sitri-senpai is glaring at us with having an unhappy face on! Uwah! Why are they angry at me? I haven't done anything, that I know of!

"You bastard Bishota! Die! And along with Kiba! Handsome guys should die!"

"Ara ara, is Ise-kun jealous of Mako-kun here?"

Akeno-senpai smirks out.

"I'm not jealous of him at all! But your oppai are pressed against his face! That should be me!"

"So, Ise wants his head inbetween some boobs? Then, will mine do?"

Rias-senpai asks...she is going to do that with him!? Aniki looks very happy, he nods with a goofy grin!

"B...Buchou's oppai! Yes Buchou!"

Gremory-senpai, goes over to Aniki and hugs him into her oppai! He is crying tears of joy, so perverted.

"...Perverted brothers."

Koneko-chan's sharp cold words makes me feel bad inside! Uwah! Koneko-chan! Don't be cruel!

"Ara, is Koneko-chan jealous? But, who are you jealous of? Ufufu, is Koneko-chan jealous of Buchou, or me?"

Akeno-senpai spoke out while grinning that grin she used before! Her sadist grin...Koneko-chan is jealous? Why is...she jealous?

"...I'm not jealous of anyone."

"Even if you say that Koneko, I can tell you're jealous. Just like Sona."

"I'm not jealous ape!"

Sitri-senpai is irritated at Gremory-senpai. Gremory-senpai smirks at her.

"Don't lie Sona and don't call me an ape! You are very jealous, just because someone's head is inbetween someone's boobs. No need to be jealous Sona."

"Oh shut up. Would you like a banana?"

"Shut up Sona! I just killed Viser, would you like to be next!?"

Did she...just threaten senpai? Oh my Maou, these two...are they actually friends? I don't feel like I can question it right now. If I did, they might turn on at me.

"Oh I don't think so. Anyway, its time to head home."

With senpai's suggestion, we say our goodbyes and each of us head to our respective homes. Once returning home, I head straight to bed after saying goodnight to Aniki. So, that was a Devil battle. It certainly was...interesting is the word I would use.

So many ways to fight, from Koneko-chan's fist fighting, to Yuuto-senpai's swordsmanship, to Akeno-senpai's demonic power that controls the elements. There are certainly a number of ways to fight, and there are more than likely more ways to fight than that!

* * *

...Damn, its been a number of days since that fight. But, all I can think about is Asia-san. I don't even know why I'm thinking about her, I...just feel like that it is too hard to forget someone like Asia-san. She is a great person, she was so sweet and her voice was that of...well it was angelic to say the least. But, I don't think she is an Angel.

Her power to heal is good. From what I saw, it was something that could definitely be useful. I've been doing more and more form signing and even though I've still not found out what my Sacred Gear, I don't really care.

Sitri-senpai assures me that she will find out what is it eventually, as she has made it her mission to find out, apparently. But for now, I'm with Akeno-senpai, doing some demonic power lessons. Right now is my first lesson, first time.

"Ara ara, now its time for our fun to begin. First, you need to concentrate, imagination is a big part in using demonic power you know? Place your hands together, and concentrate. Feel the power come naturally."

So I do as she suggests and start concentrating...concentrating on building demonic power and giving it form...

"I did it!"

I'm happy! I was able to make a glowing golden ball appear! I'm so happy right now!

"It seems you do have a natural talent after all. Very good my cute kohai ufufu. That's quite a big size for a first timer. But now its time to give the magical demonic ball some form. To change it into fire or lightning or ice, whatever you can imagine. But, for a beginner, its easier to use natural sources and using your demonic power to move the element. I prepared this water bottle."

She moves her hands over the water bottle...she moves her hands upwards and then...the water spikes out of the bottle as ice! Amazing! She did that as if it was nothing at all!

"Now, I would like you to try this with this bottle. Don't be discouraged if you don't grasp it the first time."

She hands me the water bottle, so I try and use this ball of demonic power to make the water spike...the waters moving...and it stops.

"Ara, Mako-kun. Do it again. Just concentrate and imagine what you want to happen."

I nod and try again...I place my hands near the bottle...and I start thinking about the water spiking out of the bottle...concentrate...make the water spike...turn to ice...spike out of the bottle...imagine it coming out...

Spike!

I did it! The water did as I imagined it to do! Its not as good as Akeno-senpai's but, its definitely something!

"I told you Mako-kun, I said you would be good at this. And I was right, ufufu."

"Thank you Akeno-senpai! This is cool! Its like I'm learning how to become a good Devil for Sera-tan!"

"So you call Serafall-sama, Sera-tan? Is that a special privilege she gave you?"

...Hmmm, I think it is...

"She said...no one else calls her that."

"I see. Then, would you like to call me a special name?"

...A special name for Akeno-senpai?

"Lets see...how about Onee-sama? Being called Onee-sama by my kohai...Mako-kun call me Onee-sama."

...I know I did that the other day but to call her Onee-sama...I don't think I could do it unless its jokingly to annoy Aniki.

"Akeno-senpai...I can't do that...it would be..."

"Ara ara, you are so shy. Very respectful and shy, a good combo for me to tease ufufu."

Tease? She is going to tease me?

"T...Tease me?"

She calmly comes over and hugs me from behind! Her oppai are pressing into my back!

"As the kid brother of Ise-kun, I have no choice but to tease you. So listen to Onee-sama now."

...I can't do that! I couldn't call her Onee-sama.

"Akeno-senpai..."

"Yes my cute kohai? You know, I would love to see your cute face without glasses on."

I gain a confused look.

"You have already seen me without glasses on."

"I know. But, just think when Ise-kun comes in here and finds us embracing. Doesn't that feel a little naughty? Come on Mako-kun, show me what's behind these glasses."

Even though I don't understand what is happening, I take off my glasses and look her in the eyes as I turn around. I can't really see her that well, but she does look like a beautiful girl. Well, she is the other Onee-sama of the school, just behind Gremory-senpai. But unlike Gremory-senpai, Akeno-senpai doesn't mention my height, or at least in a bad way.

"Ise-kun has a cute little brother."

"O...Oh thank you Akeno-senpai."

"Its ok my cute kohai. As fellow Queens, I think we should be close."

As we are gazing into one another's eyes, I hear the door open but without my glasses I can't really see who it is...however the annoyed gasp tells me who it is.

"Stop stealing the cute girls bastard! Damn Bishota can't be left alone with cute girls!"

"Stop calling me a bastard!"

"Ara ara, no need to fight boys. I can spoil both of my cute kohai's."

She is going to spoil both of us? What does she mean by spoil? Is that a question I already have the answer too?

"But Akeno-san! He isn't even in the peerage! Spoil me! Not that damn Bishota! He can have his loli girlfriend spoil him!"

...My loli girlfriend...I place my glasses back on...aah...Koneko-chan is standing right behind Aniki...and for reasons unknown...she is glaring at me very harshly...I'm scared...

"W...Whats wrong Koneko-chan?"

"...You...have a...loli...girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend at all! He was speaking about you, I think. Remember that day we went out together? He teased me saying you are my loli girlfriend."

When I said that...her expression turned from angry to...her normal expression, but her face has gone red...I think as she turned away too fast for me to see.

"You can have your ape spoil you Aniki."

"Don't call me an ape!"

I hear the cry of Gremory-senpai, but I don't see her...wait that came from the window. Everyone gathers by the window...to see Gremory-senpai standing outside on the ground, since we are on the second floor...she must've spoke loudly for us to hear her. But, how did she hear me? I didn't even say that loudly...yet she heard me?

"Ise! Contract, now! And take shorty!"

"Don't call me shorty ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! Now go! Both of you!"

I love how annoyed she gets when called an ape. Sitri-senpai is right when she said it was fun. I love seeing her face turn angry.

"Yes Buchou! Come on Makoto! You can't be trusted with the girls!"

And that's coming from him? How can he say that when its him that can't be trusted with the girls.

"I can't be trusted? What about you?"

"What about me? Anyway, come on. We are taking my bike."

"So, I have to hold onto you or something?"

He nods, I sigh. Good thing this is at night. Yes, it has gone dark even. Before meeting Akeno-senpai, I had signed some forms again. Sera-tan keeps sending them my way and I keep filling them out. I wonder if this is a requirement of all Queens or just Queens of Maou's...I wonder if I could meet another Queen of a Maou?

But for now, Aniki and I head out the club and down to his bike. Getting onto his bike, I hold on as we take off to do a contract! Even if it isn't my contract, I get to see what happens! Full speed ahead Aniki!

* * *

**AN; Well another chapter done. Sorry about not revealing what the Sacred Gear does, but it will be revealed eventually. I've been reading the reviews and lots of people want Gabriel with Makoto, which would be funny with Serafall and Gabriel fighting. So, I have decided to add her. Also with Kuroka, I haven't decided either Issei or Makoto yet, but I am leaning more towards Issei. I have also considering adding Aika Kiryuu to Issei's harem, as they are both perverted. What do you guys and girls think? To DragonXDelinquent, I like the idea for the Sacred Gear, I will take it into consideration.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa.**

**Makoto, Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel.**


	5. Nun and Devil

**Nun and Devil**

So, Aniki and I have just taken off to do a contract. Even though, I can't really do anything as of yet as my King isn't here yet, I am coming along on the order of Gremory-senpai. I don't know what I am supposed to do, but as of right now, I will just hold onto Aniki as we continue to ride into this dark night...good thing we are Devils and can see in the dark.

"Ya'know, we haven't talked much lately."

I bring this up as we continue to ride on.

"Yeah...it has been quite an adventure already huh."

"Y...Yes it has been. Being killed, being turned into a Devil. If I'm honest, its happening a little too fast. My mind can't keep up with the sudden changes to day to day life."

"But, we have one another. We can experience the same things together. Just stop stealing the girls!"

I sweatdrop, but he is right about experiencing the same things together. I am happy Aniki is a Devil also. It means, I can talk to him about it, like I can with everything else. He is the best Aniki I could hope for, it would be better if his pervy thoughts came down a little, but besides that, he is very great.

Always looking out for me, I hope that I can do the same. Since I am a Devil now, I need to get better. For myself, Sera-tan, and Aniki.

"Sure...I will try and not steal the girls from you. We can...however get stronger together."

"Yes! I'm going to become Harem King! You can be Harem Prince! I will teach you the ways of the pervert my Otouto."

Me...Harem Prince...weird Aniki. I don't have a dream like that. But a harem might be good...no, can't think like that. Aniki is really corrupting me.

"Say Aniki, do you like Gremory-senpai?"

He does a spit take...but doesn't deny it.

"..."

He doesn't say anything. So, I will take that as a yes. He likes Gremory-senpai. Hehe, Gremory-senpai and Aniki together, I wonder if that would happen one day? I have no idea of her feelings for Aniki. She is a little hard to read, but I do know she has some affection for Aniki, whether that be like she is with the others in her peerage or not is anyone's guess.

"Say, any girls you like?"

...Any girls I like? I...don't know.

"Hmmm...I can't really say. If you mean romantically then, right now...I can't really say."

"Aah don't need to be embarrassed now Makoto!"

"I'm not embarrassed Aniki! I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone!"

I think that's true. I don't think I possess any romantic feelings for anyone. I find some people cute and beautiful but...I can't say that I have found anyone who I have romantic feelings for anyway.

"If you say so~"

"Don't tease me Aniki! Anyway, you know where to go?"

He nods and shows me something that Devils use to find the locations of the contracts, that's what it is basically.

"That's good...Asia-san..."

"Did you just call me Asia-san?"

He questions me, I don't know why I said that then. Something is telling me, she is nearby. I don't know what it is, but I feel like she is nearby. But that's impossible, right? I don't understand it myself.

"No...just thinking aloud."

"Damn this girl must of effected you bad. You usually don't take much interest in girls, yet you are thinking about this one? Does she have huge oppai?"

Is that all he thinks about? I don't care about the size of the oppai, as long as they are great girls, I will like them.

"Well, I didn't notice much. But...something about her...made me feel good inside."

"Aah I understand now. You are getting a crush on this nun, Asia-san."

A crush on Asia-san? I don't think so. No, I couldn't be getting a crush on a nun, I don't get crushes on people. Its not like...girls would take interest in me anyway. I'm just someone to tease after all.

"I don't think so Aniki. I only met her once, and she is a nun. Even if I ever developed romantic feelings for her, it wouldn't work anyway."

"If you say so. But, don't feel so bad. You never know what will happen in the future."

Aniki...is being wise? I am shocked by this. He does have his moments, Aniki is a great brother after all!

"True enough. Anyway, how much longer now?"

"Aah, not much longer now. Why, want to go back to thinking about your nun?"

If we wasn't going fast right now, I would've punched him right in the ribs for that little comment. I'm going to get Asia-san out of my mind now. I can't think about her again, she is someone who has to leave my mind now.

Making it to the clients house no longer after our conversation, we get off the bike and make our way to the door...but I feel a sense of dread already.

I feel like something is wrong. I smell...blood...that overbearing sense of smell, is making feel sick. I don't think I can enter that place, but if Aniki is going to go in then...I will also to make sure he is safe.

As Aniki is about to push the bell, he notices the same thing I do...the door is open slightly. Ok, this has to be something not normal. Clearly, something is happening here and I don't want to think about what.

"I think we should leave Aniki."

I try and warn him, but he shrugs me off and enters anyway, I have to follow. The dread I was feeling outside feels worse as we entered this place, I don't know what to do...this just feels like a trap to me, the lights are all off, save for...I think it is a candle in the living room...however Aniki calls out.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household…Umm, is the client here?"

No reply, as I expected. We go into the living room and look around. Its the usual living room you would expect...aah! There is a male on the wall...oh my...I can't keep what's in my stomach any longer...I vomit the contents of my stomach onto the floor...Aniki was also sick.

This isn't right, I can't think straight, who does something like this? Who could be sick to do something like this to...that must be the owner of the house. The poor guy...this is so wrong.

"Aniki...I think we should leave."

"Y...Yeah..."

The male is pinned to the wall with screws in his hands, feet and torso...I can't take this. But, as we turn to leave, I notice something written on the wall...yes that says...

"What does that say?"

"Punishment for those who did bad deeds. That's what it says Aniki."

Yes, that's what it says. Its written in a language familiar to me, yes I know this language as it is something we learned in school. Aniki doesn't know it, it seems. He should pay more attention in class.

"Aah the small Devil-kun is right. I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Hearing a young male voice, we both turn around to the source...standing there is a teenage male with white hair. I think he is a foreigner. He must be to write in that language. He is dressed as a priest...noticing us...the priest guy makes an evil smile.

"Hmmm hmmm. Two Devil-kun's for the price of one."

So, this guy seems happy. Its making my stomach churn again. I feel like something bad is going to happen to us. I don't know what to do in this situation, no other experienced Devils are here.

* * *

Sitri-senpai isn't here, my King Sera-tan isn't here, Gremory-senpai isn't here either. No one from either of their peerages are here either. This is a disastrous situation.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down Devil like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

W...What the hell? He is...singing? What a weird creep...as I'm think about his awful singing...I notice...Aniki has gotten infront of me! What is he doing? Is he...trying to protect me? What can Aniki do? What can I do? Neither of us have been Devils long and we don't even know the basics of fighting, I can only make a few icicles appear from a water bottle.

Unless he wants to wait for me to get some water to turn it into ice for me to throw at him then, this isn't good at all.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you both have to. I don't want to remember either of your names in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you both will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!"

Aniki, clearing his throat, speaks to the priest...Freed.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

So this guy killed because...this human male was summoning Devils? That's no reason to kill someone, he is sick.

"You...are a vial monster."

"Small Devil-kun, are you trying to lecture me!? What the fuck is that? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devils. Devils also use humans greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

Monster, he is a monster...

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

That was his reply to Aniki. He then pulled something out...a sword that has no blade...and a gun? What is he going to...a sound vibrates through the air...aah the sword has a beam...of light coming out of it...hmmmm, it looks like something out of an anime.

"You both kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it ok? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this bladeoflight, and I'm going to blow your heads off with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The guy is mental...he comes rushing at us! Aniki and I manage to move out of his way but...he swings his sword at us! Thankfully we dodge it but...some intense pain runs through my leg...was I shot?

There is smoke coming out of the priests gun...was it just me...Aniki seems to be fine...I was shot! Then, I feel another intense pain run through my other leg...I was shot again.

With a groan of pain, I fall to the floor to Aniki's confusion.

"Ma...Makoto! What happened!? Did he shoot you? Little bastard! Pick on someone your own size! You leave him alone now!"

"Fuhahaha, don't be sad Devil-kun~ I will take care of the little one before moving onto my next prize!"

He is going...to kill me isn't he!? I'm going to die again! Oh...this isn't fair...I'm a failure. I can't even do anything right now, I was the one who was hit. Aniki didn't even get touched, it was me...again. I will always be like this.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off. Aniki stands in the way in a defensive position, however as I'm about to tell him to run away, another voice speaks up.

"Please stop!"

I'm familiar with this voice. Please don't let my ears be hearing the voice right. She can't be here right now. It would, be devastating if she sees me like this. I couldn't face her if she sees me like this. She is too innocent for this, Asia-san.

"Asia-san."

Aniki turns to me with a surprising look, yes he heard me right. That girl is Asia Argento-san. The kind nun girl, she is here but I don't understand why. The priest turns to her.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!"

Asia-san screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan?"

She then looks our way...she looks at me...I avoid the gaze. I can't bare to see her face when she finds out the truth.

"...Those people...Makoto-san..."

"People? No, no. These shit's here are Devils. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Makoto-san is...a Devil...?"

She found out the truth about me. I can't look at her. She must think I'm evil. She must hate me now. I can't look, it would break my heart to look into her eyes.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a nun? Seriously? Are you serious?"

I never ever wanted this to happen. Even though I don't want to look at Asia-san, I gather my courage and look her directly in the eyes. Her eyes...are that of a sad nature. Well of course they are. I am a Devil, she is a nun. Hmmm...Asia-san...I'm so sorry.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angels? The priest works for the Fallen Angels? I thought that priests work for god and the Angels and the church, not the Fallen Angels...unless he isn't a normal priest.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill these pieces of trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

"You are not hurting Makoto you bastard! You are going through me first!"

"Fine, that's fine for me! I will kill you then your little Devil-kun! Watch little one as I take out the older Devil-kun!"

He thrusts his sword forward, no! He can't kill Aniki! As I'm thinking about doing something, Asia-san steps in the way and puts her arms out in a defensive position...what is she doing?

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive these people. Please let them go."

She...is protecting us. Both Aniki and I gain a look of confusion. This isn't something Asia-san should do for Devils, she should run away.

"I can't stand it any more…You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Makoto-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

Asia-san is amazing. Even after seeing and hearing all these terrible things, she is standing her ground. I admire her inner strength.

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun! He actually hit her! It left a bruise mark on her face! He actually struck her!

"You fucking coward! Don't touch Asia-san again!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh!? Is the Devil-kun defending this bitch? Hmmm hahahaha! Maybe, I should rape her right infront of you? Make the Devils cry before ending their miserable life!"

Rape!? He tries anything and I will rip out his windpipe! Asia-san isn't going to get hurt on my watch! Never ever again! She isn't going to be touched by anyone! I will protect her! I might not be strong willed but I will do whatever I can!

"I will fight you! Come on bastard! You hurt a girl and my brother right infront of my eyes, its something I can't forgive!"

Aniki's brave face, it makes me feel better...he isn't going to fight this one, this bastard is going down by me! I will kill him!

Flames!

...Those flames are back! Its my...foxfire! I have summoned the flames of a fox again. Yes, with these I can fight! Even if I can't control them at will, they will respond if my feelings are strong enough, come on foxfire!

"Aah what's this? Flames of blue...where have I heard of this before...? Well whatever! Which one wants to die first!"

"You bastard! You are dying!"

The flames, go towards Freed at a semi fast pace, better than the other day! They seem to be responding to me a little more than last time, so using this new found response, I mentally order the flames to strike Freed!

"Makoto? Is this your doing?"

I don't have to answer him as I'm focused on attacking Freed! The foxfire of mine heads towards Freed, but at the last second he moves out of the way! It hits the back of the wall! I missed! And what's yet, the fire has started to dissipate! Why only one attack!?

This...foxfire isn't reliable...and I have no more cards to play. Aniki, seeing the fire going out, gets into a fighting form...a fighting stance that...what's that light?

The priest bastard jumps back from the circle...if I remember what Sitri-senpai told me...

"They came for us Makoto! Buchou is here to help us!"

So, it is Gremory-senpai and the others...yes I can make out their forms now, Koneko-chan...Yuuto-senpai...Akeno-senpai...and Gremory-senpai.

* * *

"Hyoudou-kun, Makoto-kun. We came to rescue you both."

Yuuto-senpai smiles at us. Phew, they made it just in time.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

So said Akeno-senpai and Koneko-chan.

"Hya! Here is a present for you Devils!"

He starts swinging his sword around...Yuuto-senpai blocked the strike with his own sword.

"I'm sorry. They both are one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on either of them!"

Yuuto-senpai said strongly, however the priest being vulgar as he is, starts talking nonsense about...well something I don't want to imagine.

"Wow wow! Touching words from the Devils! That's it, I can feel it! You both are doing shorty aren't you!? Shorty bends over for you both while you have your ways with him!"

...What!? Its because I'm small isn't it!? Its the same at school! I've heard the rumours of Yuuto-senpai and I, those fangirls spreading around such weird things.

Maybe that's why not many girls approach me. I'm not that way! And I only like Yuuto-senpai as a friend! He is a very good friend of mine! That little bastard called me shorty! I'm seriously close to killing him, if I could that is.

"You're right, I'm on top."

Yuuto-senpai jokes around but then become a little serious...did he have to say that? Seriously, that comes off as a bad thing for me. I didn't find it funny.

Aniki is looking at me with horror...don't believe him Aniki! He was only kidding! I'm going to kill Yuuto-senpai! Seriously, I am going to kill him!

"But, what a vulgar way of speaking. It's hard to believe you are a priest. Oh, that's why you are a Stray Exorcist, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Well, he admits freely, which is wrong and weird. Sicko, lecher, pervert. Freed is a sick bastard for saying things like that. Both Freed and Yuuto-senpai's blades are clashing.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-senpai is smiling, but her eyes are serious. Her eyes look like she is ready to attack Freed, I hope she does. He hit Asia-san, he deserves to die for hitting her, if I had the power Akeno-senpai had, I would unleash lots of it against Freed, the perverted priest.

"I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me greatly from you. Is this love? No, I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

Those words come from a certain red headed girl who hadn't spoken until just now.

"Ise, Hyoudou-kun, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

She apologized as her eyes gaze over both of us...she looks at my injury and makes an upset/scared face.

"Serafall-sama is going to kill me. Oh shit, Hyoudou-kun...oh shit. Hyoudou-kun...oh shit."

Why does she keep saying that? She mentioned Sera-tan...and killing her...would Sera-tan kill Gremory-senpai for my injuries, its not like they was her fault.

"I'm sorry, I got hurt. Aniki is fine...just me."

"I see. Well, Serafall-sama isn't going to be happy about this...maybe she will have mercy on me."

Would Sera-tan be so upset if I got hurt? Sera-tan...she would be angry because I'm hurt? Does that mean she cares about me? Gremory-senpai then faces the bastard.

"Looks like you have been looking after these two?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

DON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away. Gremory-senpai, used her demonic power and formed it into a ball, then shot it behind him...wow she looks pissed.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Fallen Angels are coming? Great, that is a disadvantage. We can't possibly fight some Fallen Angels...well it wouldn't be me or Aniki fighting anyway.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise and Hyoudou-kun. Prepare for teleportation. And don't forget to add Hyoudou-kun for this."

"Yes."

So Akeno-senpai starts making a circle with her demonic magic power, so we are running away...what about Asia-san? I look to Asia-san who is looking back at me...I can't leave her here...leaving her here isn't an option...

"Gremory-senpai! Please! Let us take Asia-san with us!"

"Its impossible. Only Devils can use the magical circle to teleport. Usually this one is for the house of Gremory only, but I had Akeno modify it to take you also."

...I can't leave Asia-san here alone...with these people...

"I'm staying here. Don't take me with you. I will stay with Asia-san and protect her."

I say these words strongly, however she makes a "Tch." sound with her tongue.

"We aren't leaving you here. Don't be foolish, you would only die if you stay here."

"I don't care. If Asia-san is fine then I don't care. Leave me here, escape. I will stay and defend Asia-san, always."

"Seems I don't have a choice. Koneko, grab him."

Koneko-chan comes over and picks me up! No! I can't leave Asia-san!

"Koneko-chan! Get off! Leave me here!"

"No! You are coming with us..."

I've never heard Koneko-chan speak so emotionally, she actually spoke to me with lots of emotion...even so...I look to Asia-san as Koneko-chan takes me towards the others as Aniki follows on Gremory-senpai's orders. He doesn't look happy about leaving Asia-san either, but I feel more strongly about it as I know her more.

"Asia-san...I'm sorry."

"Makoto-san...lets meet again."

She smiles at me as Akeno-senpai finishes the circle and we start glowing blue...

"Like I will let you escape!"

The bastard charges at us but Gremory-senpai shoots out some demonic power at him which makes him stop. By the time the priest recovered somewhat, we was already in the club room that the Gremory group have...Asia-sans smiling face is what is in my mind right now.

Koneko-chan puts me on the couch and let me rest on there as Akeno-senpai comes over and starts helping me with my injuries...Gremory-senpai started explaining about there being two types of exorcists.

I don't bother listening to it much as, well Asia-san is in danger right now and everyone is just talking normally. I can't understand this at all.

I can't accept this as a normal thing. I can't just sit here and let Asia-san be hurt or worse, killed. She is with that bastard who threatened to rape her, and those Fallen Angels who took Aniki and I out without a second thought, she is in serious danger.

"I'm going to save her."

"Its impossible for you. If you, Queen of Serafall-sama go and save the servant of the Fallen Angels, it would only cause trouble and could possibly start another war. I'm sure you have heard this before, however whatever normal reincarnated Devils shouldn't do, goes double for you. Serafall-sama would be blamed and punished for your actions against the Fallen Angels, would you want that? Could you live with yourself if she got into trouble because of you?"

"Of course I couldn't live with it. Sera-tan has done so much for me, giving me another shot at life even if I don't deserve it. But, Asia-san...doesn't she deserve to be saved? She isn't with the Fallen Angels by choice, I know it in my heart. She is just the kind Asia-san who heals anyone, regardless of who they are. Her whole presence makes you feel better inside. She is...innocent."

I speak from my heart, but Gremory-senpai just shakes her head.

"Her innocence isn't in question right now. What is in question is your sanity. Thinking about saving her, when you could cause tremendous amount of trouble for others. Serafall-sama...would be mad if you cause trouble."

In the end, I know her words are right, for the Devils side. However they aren't right for my heart. I sigh and nod at her. Its the only thing I can do right now. I do realize that I can't fight, I can't do anything for anyone.

I'm so fucking weak and useless, I can't even save Asia-san...I can't even save her. I feel tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, but I'm not going to let them.

I will control my emotions and get stronger. For Asia-san, if I see her again, I wont fail to protect her.

"I think everyone should head home."

After hearing that from Gremory-senpai, everyone nods and starts leaving, I myself stand up and hobble out of the door with Aniki. Since I was shot in the legs, it stings like a bitch.

"Come on Makoto, lets get home. Think, you can stay off tomorrow."

Joking around me with, makes me feel a little better, but I can't feel completely better. So Aniki helps me get home and once we are home, I go straight to bed. Asia-san, I hope she is ok.

* * *

...Its the next day, like Aniki said last night, I am having the day off today. My legs hurt, but not as much as yesterday. Still stings but, I can live with the pain, I lived with the pain of being slashed at my side for a number of days, I can live with this.

Currently I'm in the park, just sitting on a bench, alone. Aniki wanted to stay off, but he was made to go to school by Gremory-senpai. I know Aniki was trying to look out for me, but I don't think he can afford to skip school.

I have brought a water bottle with me and I'm doing a little demonic power exorcise. While I don't think this officially counts, I am just trying to get used to using demonic power. Since I have an apparent talent for it, I am trying my best to cool the water down and heat it up with demonic power.

So far, I'm doing quite good, if I do say so myself. Heating and cooling the water is quite easy now, once getting the hang of it, it is quite easy to heat and cool the water.

Moving it and turning it into ice and what not is proving to be more difficult than I though it would be. The first time I did it, I had a clear mind, right now I can't get my thoughts off a certain blonde haired nun.

Its about lunch time now, I had gotten a messages off Reya-senpai, Koneko-chan and Sitri-senpai asking if I was alright, I just replied I was fine.

I did get messages off the others like Akeno-senpai, Gremory-senpai, Yuuto-senpai and of course Aniki keeps messaging me, worry wart Aniki.

Its a good thing he likes me like that. Aniki...he is a good brother, worrying about me. As I'm doing these practices, a flash of blonde enters my vision. I look at this blonde more clearly...its her...Asia-san!

"Asia-san!"

"Makoto-san!"

We greeted one another like that. I asked if she would like some food, she agreed and we made our way to a fast food restaurant to get something to eat.

Making it sometime later, we go inside and get in line...we get to the front of said line and I ordered what I want, however Asia-san is trying to order for herself.

"W...What would you like?"

The nervous man behind the counter asks, she continues to stare intently. She doesn't know japanese that well so is having a hard time choosing what she would like.

"Would you like for me to order for you Asia-san?"

"Thank you but, I will manage...somehow."

She doesn't sound very convincing and I think the people behind us are getting a little restless. Taking the opportunity, I order for her instead.

"Ummmm...she will have the same as me."

"Right."

Asia-san, looks shocked that I ordered for her. It was the right decision as people behind us are whispering about her...if they try anything then I will kick their butts, somehow. He takes the order and Asia-san just continues to look shocked.

"Muu, I'm ashamed. I can't even order a hamburger myself."

"Its ok Asia-san. You haven't been in japan long, so I wouldn't worry about it."

I lead Asia-san to a table once our food was ready. We sat opposite one another, that's when I noticed lots of male customers looking at Asia-san...creepy. I also notice...some older woman's eyes on me...ehehe...I don't like the look they are giving me. Its something from a predator movie.

I start eating my hamburger while Asia-san just continues to stare at hers...she must not know how to eat it.

"Asia-san, you can eat the burger if you take the wrap off, like this."

I showed her how to eat a burger, she looks amazed...wow that is super cute on her! Her confusion is cute!

"You can also eat fries like this."

"Amazing!"

She watches me eat something but doesn't eat anything herself.

"Asia-san, you eat also."

"Y-Yes."

She takes bites out her burger...she looks happy, which makes me feel happy.

"T-This is delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"You...haven't eaten a burger before, have you?"

I decide to question her, she nods.

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetables and pasta food."

Yes, I was expecting an answer like that. Church would serve something simple like that. I'm shocked she would watch t.v at all, well you learn something new everyday.

As we are eating the burger and fries, I keep thinking to myself about why...well no I know why Asia-san was in the park. She was...running away most likely. I would too if I was in a similar situation. But, if she wants to tell me she can, I'm not going to force it out of her as I already know anyway.

"Asia-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"Shall we go and have fun? We can go to the arcade?"

She thinks for about literally a second before nodding strongly.

"Yes! Lets have fun together Makoto-san!"

I stand up and hold my hand for her, she takes my hand and we rush out the fast food place to enjoy a fun day!

We went around together, we found a dance machine, Asia-san wanted to go on it, so she went on it.

"You are doing great Asia-san! Hehe, you are great at this!"

I encourage her as she pulls me onto it! Aah, a crowd has gathered! I don't really like this at all! People are looking at us with a curious gaze as Asia-san and I start dancing together! Asia-san and I are actually dancing together like this in public!

"Having fun Asia-san?"

"Hehe, yep! I am having fun Makoto-san!"

Asia-san and I danced around until we felt dizzy and sick. We wasn't actually sick, but very close to it! Haha, Asia-san is having fun and that's all that matters to me.

We walk around some more, and we find a crane game...Asia-san is staring at the stuff doll inside of it.

"Do you like Patamon there?"

Yes, its a Digimon inside the crane game. It comes from japan originally, but it has been distributed worldwide, so Asia-san might know about it. I actually love it myself, as having a friend for life would be amazing, a partner like that. Sometimes I wish it was real, but obviously it isn't real at all.

"W...Well...I do but..."

I look at the crane game then at Asia-san, then back to the crane game. Ok, so winning one of these for Asia-san should be easy. Aniki and I hit these places as children and we did win quite a number of times, so it should be easy.

"I will get it for you Asia-san."

She has a look of shock. She shouldn't be shocked, I would do this for any friend. And someone like Asia-san, then I would do this easily.

"Well...Makoto-san...that is ummmm...you don't have too..."

"I will get it for you."

I repeat the words I said just before, her face turns red and shakes her head.

"Makoto-san..."

"Yes? Now, Asia-san. I'm not taking no for an answer, lets get you a Patamon doll."

She nods and I put in a coin, to try and win the doll! After 2 failed attempts, the first one I almost got it, but dropped it too early, the second try I totally missed it, I'm sure this is rigged. However on the third try, I was successful! I got the Patamon doll! I had it to Asia-san.

"I...said I would win it Asia-san."

She hugs the doll into her chest. Aah Asia-san has a blushing face. She has a cute blush, everything about Asia-san is adorable.

"Thank you! I will always treasure it, since you got it for me. I will always take good care of this doll, and I will always think of you when looking at it."

Her words make me blush heavily. She will always think of me when looking at the doll, it makes me feel all good inside.

"Today isn't over yet! We still have lots and lots of things to do!"

I take her hand and we have a day of fun!

...Its been a fun day, we did lots of things together. We went around all the shops, we didn't really get anything but it was fun looking around the shops. It made Asia-san happy, if the look on her face is any indication.

We also got ice cream, she got some on her nose, so I wiped it off with a napkin, she blushed quite a bit when I did that and made a cute sounding eep. It was really cute when she did that.

I skipped school today and hung out with Asia-san. It was amazing today. I've not had so much since turning into a Devil. Don't get me wrong, being a Devil is cool, but it is stressing or at least for me it is.

For most of my Devil life, Fallen Angels have attacked me. It is horrible, they are horrible. I always thought Devils were bad, but Fallen Angels like those are worse. All the Devils I've met have been nothing but nice. Ok yes, Gremory-senpai has been, a little mean but she is a good person under it.

But, the pain in my legs didn't go. It still hurts a little. Noticing my pain, Asia-san looks at me with worry.

"Makoto-san...is your legs still...from yesterday?"

I don't want her to worry about me, but she orders me to sit down on a bench in the deserted park...yes it is deserted as it is dusk now. Asia-san tells me to pull up my trouser legs, which I complied to. She also bends down to my leg level.

She places her hands over my injury, and that same green light I saw the first time I met her came out of her hands, she is healing my injuries.

"How is it?"

I move the leg she healed...it feels a lot better!

"Wow Asia-san! This is amazing!"

"Hehe, I'm glad. Just to take care of the other one."

The same light washes over my other injuries and within a minute or so, its as if it never existed! Damn, that's some power she has.

"Asia-san, your healing power is amazing. Its a...Sacred Gear isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

I thought so all along. Yes, her power is a Sacred Gear. A healing Sacred Gear.

"You know, I have one also. Although, I don't even know what it does."

My confession, gives her a shocked face.

"Makoto-san, you have a Sacred Gear also? I had no idea at all."

"Yeah, I have one. But I don't even know what it does. My...friend is looking it up, but for now...its more like an accessory. But your power to heal is incredible. It can heal, any injury, or most injuries right?"

She nods with a sad face...tears start falling freely from her eyes...Asia-sans face shouldn't be one of sadness, so doing the only thing I can think of, I hug her, she cries onto my shoulder as I rub her back gently. Several minutes, she has cried for several minutes now.

After her tears had subsided, she started telling me about her life as the Holy Maiden. She told me about all the things she had done like healing a puppy which people saw so people came to her and asked to be healed.

But, she didn't have any friends. People around her, but no one was her friend. They only cared about her healing power and the amazing girl she truly is. It made me a little angry at the church for doing that to someone as kind as Asia-san.

Everyone deserves friends. She deserves friends, hell she more than deserves friends. Everyone should be lining up to be friends with Asia-san. But, that all changed when she healed a Devil. She was called a witch because she healed a Devil.

Because she is a kind soul and she healed a Devil, she was called a witch and a heretic because she healed the Devil and people saw her do it. Eventually she was banished from the church.

And that's how she found her way to the Fallen Angels, because she had nowhere else to go. Asia-san, fell into a crowd because the people who she had helped, turned against her for an action if she did to another human, would've been praised for, but since it was a Devil, it made me feel anger at the church for that. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

"That's not true Asia-san. You aren't to blame at all. Never believe that was your fault. It will never be your fault Asia-san."

Even though I said that, she continues on.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She doesn't have to endure anything. I am here for her now, she doesn't have to be lonely ever again. I will always keep her safe, I will die before anything happens to her. My promise to myself, I want to keep this promise. Asia-san should be happy in life, not miserable.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

Hahaha...silly Asia-san. This is her dream. Well, this is something I can make happen. She doesn't need god for this, I will be there to help her achieve her dream.

"You know Asia-san, we are already friends. Sure, we didn't buy books or flowers but we did talk all day. We had fun all day, we got Patamon who is a little sign of our friendship. So, look no further as I am your friend now. And just to be clear, this isn't a pact with a Devil, hehe, I haven't even made a pact with a human yet!"

She looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"...Why me?"

"Because I like Asia-san. We can do whatever you want, whenever you want. To go shopping, stay up all night talking. Eating junk food while watching some crappy romance movie. Then we can always smile and laugh with one another, that means we are friends forever Asia-san."

"...I don't know what I would talk about with a friend."

I smile in her direction.

"Silly Asia-san. We have been talking all day. We have been talking normally all day and, with your japanese, I can teach it to you. Anything you want to know about anything japanese and I will teach it to you."

"...Will you really be my friend?"

"Of course I will. I said before friends forever, that means forever Asia-san. We will always be together. Everyday, will be fun. I will always help you Asia-san. Never be afraid to lean on me and ask me for help. Because, Asia-san. You are one of my friends now and I always stick by my friends, no matter what."

Aah, I don't know if that sounded good. I hope I got across what I wanted to say clearly. I think it got through to her as she smiling and crying tears, not sad tears but happy tears.

* * *

"Its impossible."

The voice...I know this voice all too well. Its the voice I never wanted to hear again. Her disgusting voice rings in my ears. I look to where the voice came from, yes it is her Yuuma Amano-san, or whatever her real name is.

"You bitch."

"Little bro, you survived? I had heard from Kalawarner but, too see little bro with my own eyes. How's your Aniki?"

I narrow my eyes at her. She intends to do something, and I'm not letting her do it.

"...Raynare-sama..."

Asia-san said Raynare-sama...her real name is Raynare. Hmph, I knew her name wasn't Yuuma Amano-san. She is a dirty liar.

"What business do you have here Fallen Angel."

"I don't have to answer you little bro. Who became Serafall-sama's Queen. Hmph, I thought Ise-kun might of become her Queen, he would be better than you, right? You agree, don't you little bro?"

She really pisses me off. Before I knew she was a Fallen Angel, I knew something wasn't right, and now she makes me feel sick.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Asia-san ran away after all. I thought that was the case all along.

"…No. I don't want to return to that church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. Also, you people did things to me…"

Did things to her...what the hell did this bitch do to Asia-san!? She did something to Asia-san...

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia-san hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

"Hey bitch! What do you think you are doing? You, aren't taking Asia-san anywhere. You will have to go through me before you get near Asia-san. Do you hear me Raynare!?"

"Now now little bro. It isn't just Asia I will be taking."

What does she mean by that? Who...aah she is talking about me, isn't she? She isn't taking me or Asia-san! She is going to get...no, I don't even know what I can do now. Why does this happen, why can't I do anything?

"You, are taking me also, aren't you?"

"Well done little bro. You catch on quickly, unlike your precious Aniki. He didn't catch on quickly, did he? I knew you had your suspicions about me and you was right to have them. Your Aniki didn't suspect a thing. Hehe, I picked the wrong guy to torment. I should've dated you, to toy with your heart some more. But, dating your Aniki did enough, didn't it? Thinking about Aniki, being hurt by me, did it hurt you?"

She might be acting like this, but it doesn't faze me. She can say what she wants to me right now. She can belittle me, she can call me names and basically wish me dead. As of right now, I have to keep Asia-san safe, at all costs.

"You think, you can scare me Raynare? Unlike Aniki, I don't feel anything towards you. I don't love you, I never had any affection for you. Being Aniki's girlfriend meant I had to like you, but you and Aniki wasn't together long, so I didn't have enough time to develop any kind of emotion for you."

"Maybe that's the case, however the feeling is mutual. Feel free to call your Sacred Gear in a pathetic attempt to defend yourself."

I put my arms into the air and will my Sacred Gear to appear! They appear! But, I don't know what they can do, perhaps something will happen as I'm fighting this bitch.

She gathers that famous light Angels and Fallen Angels are famous for. She laughs at me.

"I was told, yours and Ise-kun's Sacred Gears was a dangerous one. But looking at it, I don't even know what it is, do you?"

"None of your business. That is my problem and mine alone. So, put up your guard."

As I said this, I heard footsteps...Aniki!? Whats he doing here?

"Raynare, I heard everything. You aren't touching him, I will fight you instead!"

Aniki!? What is he doing!? He can't fight her!

He summons his Sacred Gear...it looks like a red gauntlet with jewels on it. Hmmm, looks a little good. Raynare, seeing it laughed.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low class Devil like you."

Aniki's Sacred Gear can double his power for a set time? Well, at least he knows what his can do. I have no idea what these bracelets do. I have to get Asia-san away from her, but I can't leave Aniki alone. What am I supposed to do? What can I do? I need to do something to fight her! But what? I have no idea what I can do to her!

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!"

The jewel on Aniki's gauntlet glowed...

[Boost!]

STAB!

As Aniki did something, she threw her light spear at him! Aniki! She has hurt him! Ooh no, I can't do anything...no...its like last time. I felt useless then and I feel useless now. I notice Asia-san go over and start healing Aniki's wounds. She is a good soul, she is healing him.

"It wont stop. Even if he gets healed, I will do it again and again. Unless you, Asia and you, little bro, comes with me."

"No! They aren't going with you!"

""I understand.""

Asia-san and I say in synch. No, I can't let Asia-san get taken!

"Bitch! You aren't taking Asia-san you bitch!"

I charge her and try and land a punch! She flies upwards...she throws a light spear at me! I dodge out of the way! I take a look to where she is...or was! What? Where did she go? Raynare, where is...

Kick!

I feel a kick at the base of my neck...I fall to the floor...everything is getting dark...I hear Asia-san...Aniki...calling out to me...I can't hold on...

* * *

...Owww, my head hurts...what the hell happened? Oh wait, Raynare...kicked me in the back on the my neck...I feel something warm at the back of my neck...I open my eyes...Asia-san. She is healing me...where are we?

"Asia-san?"

"Makoto-san! I'm so glad you are ok!"

She is happy we are ok? I don't know what's going on.

"Asia-san...what's going on?"

"Raynare-sama is...she is...going to...take our...Sacred Gears. She...said you have...a strong Sacred Gear...but doesn't know what...she is going to take our Sacred Gears..."

I fully open my eyes and look around...we are in a dungeon of sorts. So, we have been captured after all, I failed to even protect Asia-san. I don't even know if Aniki is alright.

"Asia-san. I am sorry you got captured. If I wasn't so weak and useless...you wouldn't be like this now. I keep failing you, I am so sorry. I tried to protect you, but I have been captured also. Asia-san..."

She hugs me with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Makoto-san. This isn't your fault. Raynare-sama is a strong Fallen Angel."

"This is the...end isn't it? We are actually...no, I don't accept this. We need to leave!"

I went to touch the prison bars...yeow! That hurt! Is it...light? These bars are made out of light? They look like normal ones to me, but when I touched it, my hands stung.

"Stupid bars. Asia-san, have you seen any of the Fallen Angels?"

She shakes her head at me.

"N...No. They said, something about preparing for the ritual...Makoto-san I'm scared. They...are going to hurt us...I'm scared."

She is trembling, Asia-san is truly frightened. I can't show I am either. I've died once, and I'm going to die again. There is nothing I can do about it. Some Queen I am. I can't even save a single person. I can't even get my Sacred Gear working. Aniki got his to work for him, yet I tried and it didn't work. I'm the worst Queen in history. Sera-tan really did pick a bad choice for a Queen.

Me, the Queen of a Maou. I knew I wasn't going to be a good one. I'm going to be killed before even getting the chance to prove to Sera-tan how capable I really am. Before I can even prove how strong I am to her. Sera-tan, I am a failure.

"Makoto-san...you and Hyoudou-san don't look like each other."

She brings this up now? Is it to take her mind off of what is happening?

"That's because he isn't my brother. I was adopted at a young age. I don't remember my real parents. Asia-san, can I share something with you and you can't tell anyone?"

She nods and I tell her about something that I haven't told anyone, ever.

"I'm jealous of Aniki. He has lots of confidence, I don't have any. He is brave and everything I'm not. I can't be like him. Maybe if you met Aniki instead of me, you might not be in this predicament. There is a few names I was called once, the weak Hyoudou. The coward who can't stand up for himself."

"Makoto-san...I don't think you are a coward. You tried to help me. Someone who was a coward, wouldn't try and help me. I think you are very brave to try and keep me safe. Even though we are here, I am glad you are here with me. I am so scared of what is going to happen next, I don't think I can...Makoto-san..."

Tears fill her eyes so I hug her. She can't be taken now. She isn't going to be taken.

"Don't cry Asia-san. I don't know how but, I'm sure this will turn out alright, Aniki might get Gremory-senpai to help us...is Aniki even..."

"He...should be fine."

That's a little relief, at least he is safe.

"Whatever happens Asia-san, I will be here. I know that isn't much but, I will be here with you, forever."

"Thank you...Makoto-san. Thank you for today..."

"You two are pathetic."

...Hearing that bitches voice, we face the front of our prison, I push Asia-san behind me in a futile attempt to protect her.

"Let Asia-san go now!"

"Not going to beg for your pathetic life?"

"No. I am not going to beg for my life, I am going to beg for hers. Have me. You wouldn't take me and take my Sacred Gear if it wasn't something good, so take mine. Just leave Asia-san out of this, she is an innocent. You can't take Asia-san, take me instead."

She scoffs at me as Asia-san clutches the back of my shirt.

"You, don't care what happens to you? You know, you are going to die? Yet, you are begging for her life to be saved? Have you gone crazy with fear?"

"No...I am not crazy. Take my Sacred Gear. Take it! Come on you Fallen Angel! You want power, take mine! She is an innocent girl! Serafall-sama made me her Queen, so I must have a rare and unique Sacred Gear, so just take it!"

"How about, I go with my original plan and take both of your Sacred Gears? Two for the price of one?"

She is pissing me off! I've got a plan, if she is anything like I think she is, then she will fall for this little trap.

"No! You Fallen whore! Is that why you was cast out of heaven? Because you became a whore? Have you been being a bad whore and fell because of that? Really, I thought you was a slut the moment I met you. So, what you going to do whore? Take a girl, or take me? Come on hooker, make your move."

Take the bait bitch. If she takes me first, Aniki and the others can save Asia-san. I don't care if I die, just as long as Asia-san gets out of here safe and sound. She can be safe from these people...no these things. They aren't people. She is a thing, not a person.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that short stuff! You little bastard low class Devil! How dare you speak to me, Raynare-sama like that!?"

I think its working...yes, come on Raynare...take the bait...just a little more and she will take me first...I'm buying time for the others to save Asia-san. My life is of no importance, Asia-san is the one who matters. Aniki will look after her for me. He knew how much I like her, he knows to keep her safe for me.

"You are disgusting Fallen whore. You know, I thought Angels were supposed to beautiful, not bitches with slutty bodies. Oh that's right, god cast you out because you was a whore. Aah yes, Fallen whore. I'm sorry you are a whore, I guess it can't be helped. Sluts like you will always be what you are."

Her face twists in anger, she opens the cage and storms over to me...Asia-san is looking at me with a completely shocked face...I'm doing this for her. Asia-san, thank you for being my friend.

The Fallen bitch grabs me by my hair and starts dragging me out.

"You got your wish! You are first, then its your little girlfriend! You two, grab the girl. She can watch as her boyfriend is murdered right infront of her eyes."

Two...priests grab Asia-san and make her follow after us. I don't want her to see me die, she shouldn't be sullied with such things. But if it saves her, I am fine with it.

We are dragged up the stairs and all the way to an alter room I think...Raynare throws me across the room and I land with a thud! Ow, that hurt. But, I guess I will be in more pain soon.

"Tie him to it. We will start soon."

Some priests come over and bind my hands and feel to this...wooden thing...I can't really see that well as I've lost my glasses. Its like I'm being crucified. Asia-san is thrown next to me and watches with complete shock as I'm bound to this...whatever it is. After they finish binding me, the priests leave our side. Raynare isn't around.

"Makoto-san...why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"This is my plan. If they do me first, that means people will come and save you. I'm fine with dying if you live Asia-san. Please don't worry about me."

She starts sobbing.

"Don't cry Asia-san. I'm using what courage I have to do this. I'm going to die again, but this time, its my choice. Last time, my life was ripped away from me. This time, I am going for someone I care about very much."

"Makoto-san...I'm so sorry. If you never met me, you wouldn't be like this now."

"I said it was fine. Always stay like you are Asia-san, always stay so sweet and kind for me. Please, always be like you are. Don't think about those people who hurt you as you will be starting a new life, Aniki will look after you."

She continues to sob into her hands.

"But...I want to spend my life with you. You...was my first friend...I can't imagine being happy without you...Makoto-san."

She can't be happy without me? I've never thought in my wildest dreams anyone would say something like that.

"Thank you Asia-san. Thank you for being my friend."

"Hoist him up, we are starting now."

As I'm hoisted up Asia-san lets out a scream for me...I'm hoisted up now. I'm facing Raynare.

"This wasn't the plan, but your Sacred Gear is too strong not to take. Sorry little bro, but you are first. Don't take it personally. Blame god for your misfortune, goodbye."

She gestures for someone to do something...I feel pain coursing through my body!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAKOTO-SAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**AN; To the people who want Akeno and Kuroka with Makoto, I don't know about it, I will give it some thought and decide fully soon. But in the meantime, Akeno stays with Issei, Kuroka also for the meantime. If I did decide to give those two to Makoto, Issei wont have less girls than Makoto. To DragonXDelinquent I think I will go with your suggestion, thank you for making it and I will make it a little more stressing for Makoto to use it, with added abilities later revealed. Now onto Irina, again I am having a hard time deciding, Irina with Issei or Makoto? It is a difficult decision, as like with Asia, I like her with both. Next chapter has Issei, P.O.V. And as for that, Issei will get the P.O.V when Makoto isn't available, i.e Rating Games and other events. Lastly, a review about Grayfia being in the harem? I don't know how that would work, if more reviews come about it then I will consider it but...it would be hard to do as I don't see Sirzechs sharing his wife. Also, Makoto isn't related to Yasaka and Kunou, just to clear that up.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika.**

**Makoto, Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel.**


	6. Save Makoto and Asia!

**Save Makoto and Asia!**

**Issei P.O.V**

What...What just happened!? Raynare...she took that girl Asia-san and...she took Makoto also!? What the hell is she going to do with them!? I need to find them quickly...no I will go back to Buchou, she will know what to do! I head towards the school. Why did they take Makoto and the girl Asia-san? Does...he have something I am unaware of? Makoto, what's going to happen to him?

Some brother I am, I couldn't even protect him or Asia-san. Makoto...really liked Asia-san. I could see it in his eyes, little idiot is getting a crush on a nun, forbidden love is the best! Like with me and Buchou! Makoto and his nun and me and my Master!

Is Buchou going to be angry with us? At me? Makoto got captured, I wonder how his Master is going to take it? I bet she will be pissed off! A Maou, will be angry at the Fallen Angels. Maybe explaining the situation to Buchou, she will contact Leviathan-sama. She would definitely move if her Queen is in danger, wouldn't she?

Yes, she would move for her Queen. Even if she can't do it directly, she will do something...but would she make it in time? That doesn't matter, I will save Makoto myself! He is my little idiot brother after all! I'm not having him die again!

He died once by that bitches hand, I'm not letting the same happen again! It was my fault, I said come along on our date and he pushed me out of the way of a light spear. He did something I should've done instead.

Its the job of an older brother to keep the younger one safe, yet I didn't do that. I feel bad about that time, he died because of me.

I make to the school in about 10 minutes and I head to the club room to explain things to Buchou. She will know what to do. She is Buchou after all! I make it to the club room and go directly to Buchou.

"Buchou, something has happened."

I start off the conversation like this. She looks at me with a little surprised face.

"Whats happened?"

I calmly explain to her what happened with Yuuma...Raynare and how Makoto and Asia-san got kidnapped. Her face becomes angrier and angrier and with worry mixed in also! Buchou is mad! But, I notice someone else is even madder...Koneko-chan looks absolutely furious!

The girl who doesn't show emotion often, looks like she is ready to kill! D...Damn, is she angry because Makoto was kidnapped? Or was it because of my inability to keep him safe?

Koneko-chan, she calmly stands up and makes her way to the door...where is she going? As if reading my mind, Buchou speaks up in a surprised tone.

"Koneko? Where are you going at a time like this?"

"To save my friend."

That was her only reply as she continued for the door. Her voice sounded emotion packed then. More emotion than I have ever heard from Koneko-chan before, Buchou raises her hand as if to stop her which she does.

"Koneko, if we are going, we go together. Fallen Angels have both Hyoudou-kun and this Argento-san. It will be dangerous. Serafall-sama isn't going to like this at all. She will be pissed off. Akeno, contact Sona and get her here immediately."

"Yes Buchou."

Akeno-san then left, Buchou looks at me with determined eyes.

"If this was just the nun Argento-san, I wouldn't even think about going. But, since the Fallen Angels have one of our own, we will take up arms. We will save your brother, the little guy is growing on me you know? He is like Sona, someone I will quarrel with, but will always be friends with."

Makoto is growing on Buchou...!? He better not take Buchou away from me! Little Bishota! Die Bishota! Actually don't die! Die when I rescue your ass! I will definitely save you Makoto! This time, I wont fail you as your Aniki!

"Ise, I will take this time to explain the Pawn's special ability to you."

The Pawns special ability? I thought the Pawn was just a foot soldier!

"You think the Pawn, is the weakest piece, right?"

I nod wordlessly to her question. How can I help but not think that? Makoto is a Queen, the strongest valuable piece, I am a Pawn, the lowest piece.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawns have a special ability that no other piece has. That ability is the Promotion."

Promotion? What's that?

"Just like the actual chess game, Pawns can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as the enemy's base, you are able to change into any piece besides the King."

Oh man! So I can promote to Kiba's Knight class, Koneko-chan's Rook class, and also even Akeno-san's Queen class!?

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

Amazing! That, along with my Sacred Gear, I can actually keep my promise I made with myself years ago! Keep him safe, that's what my promise to myself is. As we got older, he wasn't bullied as much, but I will still look out for him. He doesn't need to be my blood as he is always going to be my little brother!

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

Buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand. Buchou's soft hand on my cheek feels incredible...

"Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

So if I strongly wish for it, this will activate.

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils chess pieces. You can become stronger."

...Yes I will become the strongest for Buchou! But, why was she telling about Promotion?

"Ise, you have a confused face, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Promotion."

I reply quickly and honestly. That's what I am thinking. Why tell me about it?

"Aah I see. Yes, I was telling you this because, I am saying the church is enemy base. If I name that place enemy base, you will definitely be able to Promote. Remember Ise? We are going together, however each and everyone of us will be a pivotal role in saving Hyoudou-kun and Argento-san."

Even I will play such an important part? Yes, I will play the hero who saves his damsel in distress, hehe...Makoto as a damsel...he is going to kill me if he finds out I thought that! Will he use some kind of Bishota trick to get Akeno-san on his side like the other day?

She warmed up to him too quickly if you ask me...he used some Bishota powers on Akeno-san! He is going to take Akeno-san for himself! Then Buchou! He already has Koneko-chan worrying about him! So many girls for him! What about me!? Damn Bishota!

His height definitely works to his advantage. He uses that Bishota look to manipulate all the girls like Kiba uses his Bishounen looks to manipulate the girls also! Between those two, no girls will be left for me! I want oppai!

"...Mako-kun...I will be there soon...hold on..."

Koneko-chan...her feelings...she cares deeply about him after all. Even I can tell Koneko-chan is getting agitated in waiting. Her small body is shaking with anger. She really does care about him. Getting in this state because he is in danger...whatever is happening...I know he will do something to protect Asia-san.

Makoto will do something to keep her safe...Raynare said something about wanting their Sacred Gears...they are going to take them by force! Makoto is in lots of danger! He will make himself go first to get it extracted! Little fool! I know him, he will make it happen somehow. Whatever he is doing, it will make things worse for himself.

Protecting Asia-san...it is something he will die trying to do. Yes, Raynare will take his Sacred Gear, whatever that is.

Sometime later, the Kaichou Sitri-senpai comes with Akeno-san looking a little distressed.

"Rias, is what Akeno said, true?"

"It is Sona. Are you contacting Serafall-sama?"

"Of course I am, actually I already have. I wanted to confirm it, however Onee-sama isn't happy in the least. Lets just say...I've not seen her this angry before."

Leviathan-sama is angry! A Maou angry! The only reason I know that Makoto's Master is a Maou is because I asked Buchou about it. At first, I thought it was Kaichou, but she told me that Serafall Leviathan-sama is Makoto's Master and she is on the warpath! She is going to come and kill the Fallen Angels!

"Serafall-sama is angry. It is too be expected. Her Queen, has been taken hostage and his Sacred Gear is going to be removed. I never expected them to go for Hyoudou-kun, it isn't something that entered my mind. His Sacred Gear, what is it about his Sacred Gear that is so powerful?"

Buchou says this to herself. So, Makoto does have a powerful Sacred Gear after all.

"I don't know about his Sacred Gear. I've been searching and searching, but I can't find any records on it. I even searched the rare Sacred Gears archives, but nothing has turned up. I've got the student council working on it."

"So, nothing has turned up at all. Honestly nothing has come of your research?"

Kaichou responds with a shake of her head.

"Nothing. The Sacred Gear is a mystery. I don't even know what it could do. Something strong, but I have no idea what. But, enough of this. We should be going. Mako...Hyoudou-kun might not have long left."

Was she about to say his first name? She was, wasn't she? She was about to say Makoto. I didn't know they was that close, or rather she wants to be that close with him.

"Yes. Everyone, we are going by magic circle. Please prepare now."

Everyone did as Buchou suggested. Everyone prepared in their own way. Once preparing properly, Buchou gathers us together and she teleports us! Don't worry Makoto, Asia-san. We are coming to save you!

* * *

...We are currently outside the church, this is the church Makoto and Asia-san are at. We, are here to rescue them. We will do it.

"I have a map Buchou."

Kiba says this to Buchou who takes me map. Wow, I didn't even think about it, I was just going to charge in.

"Ok, Koneko, Yuuto. You two are going in to fight the frontline enemies. Ise, Akeno. You both will head in after them and find out where Hyoudou-kun and Argento-san are. Don't bother with the enemies as Koneko and Yuuto will handle them. Our main objective is the rescue of Hyoudou-kun and Argento-san. Lastly, Sona and I will handle the Fallen Angels behind the church. Any objections?"

"One objection. Akeno should go with you, I will go with Hyoudou-kun here."

Kaichou said this to Buchou gains a shocked look.

"Sona, you want to go with Ise? Why?"

"Because I want to. Ma...Hyoudou-kun is...Onee-sama's Queen. I want to help save him and...this Argento-san. I just want to Rias."

Buchou looks like she is mulling it over in her mind. While she is doing that, Kaichou looks over the map for herself. She is smart, so she must be trying to figure out where they would hold Makoto and Asia-san.

"Alright, Sona. You win. Akeno, you are with me. That's the plan, now everyone...move out!"

[Yes!]

So like that, Buchou and Akeno-san head to the back of the church, while Koneko-chan and Kiba head into the church first. We wait, Kaichou and I wait for a minute or so.

"Kaichou..."

"Yes Hyoudou-kun? What is it?"

How to word this without sounding rude? Ok, I will just come straight out with it.

"You...care about Makoto, don't you?"

"Well of course I do. He is Onee-sama's Queen."

"No, I meant more than that. You know, in another way."

She gives me a calculating look...her look is a little unnerving. Yes, this look is definitely something scary.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Is she...in denial? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that she has some affection for him. The way her skin turns red whenever she is with him, its obvious to even someone like me. I don't why Makoto hasn't got it yet.

"You have a crush on him."

She turns away from me...ehehe...Kaichou has a crush on Makoto! That more than admits it!

"We need to start now."

"Y...Yes Kaichou!"

After giving me the affirmative, I activate my Sacred Gear and Kaichou, and I charge in! Getting inside, Koneko-chan and Kiba are fighting the priest! Freed, Koneko-chan throws a pew at him, only for him to cut it in half with his sword!

I look to Kiba, to only see that he isn't there! Where did he...I see sparks out the corner of my eye. There are sparks between Kiba's and Freed's swords! So, even though it is a light sword, it sounds like metal? What a strange thing.

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is he going to do?

"Eat this."

Kiba's voice was low...I've never heard him sound like that before. It was so intense.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword. Darkness, that's how I would describe it. Darkness is covering...no darkness is becoming Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

I was stunned. Kiba has a Sacred Gear also. Damn handsome bastard has a cool weapon like that!

"Hyoudou-kun! I've found it."

Responding to Kaichou's voice, I look to her and see that she has found a staircase! Makoto and Asia-san must be down there! Kaichou and I look to one another before nodding. Yes, Makoto is down there and so is Asia-san. Hold on tight little bro, Aniki is coming.

Kaichou and I rush down the stairs while being careful not to fall into a trap...she goes first as she is more experienced. But, I'm noticing that there is electricity working down here. That's convenient.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAKOTO-SAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That sounded like Makoto screaming in pain! Without minding me, Kaichou rushes down the stairs...I follow after her! There are big doors at the end.

"I'm sure, enemies will be behind this door. Be ready, we are going in now."

"Yes!"

I am ready. I heard the pained cries from Makoto, and Asia-san is crying out desperately. There isn't a moment to lose. Kaichou opens the big doors and we step inside.

Inside the room are lots of priests, each carrying swords of light. Attached to the cross is Makoto, he looks like he is in lots of pain. Asia-san is also next to him and crying...she seems safe besides that.

"Makotoooooooo!"

Makoto noticing my voice looks at me...with hollow eyes...he looks like he is in extreme pain.

"...Aniki...you came...save...AsiaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They are doing something to him! Extreme KI is coming from besides me...Kaichou looks very pissed off! I wouldn't want to take her on right now! But Makoto, he is releasing such heavy tears as he continues to scream in pain. Kaichou without a moment to spare, summons...water? She uses water? Water magic? She uses her water and sends it at the thing that is hurting Makoto...and destroys it so easily. She is pissed off after all.

"You bitch! How dare you destroy that!?"

Yuuma-chan...Raynare, I just notice her now.

"Hyoudou-kun, get Makoto-kun and get out of here. I will deal with these."

She called him Makoto-kun without taking it back? I guess there is no time to lose! But she can't take them all, can she?

"Kaichou, what about you? You can't possibly take these on your own!"

"I wont be on my own. The others will be here soon. Now go!"

With that order, I charge ahead as she clears a path for me! Thank you Kaichou! You are amazing like Buchou! I rush past some of these and take this chance to Promote to Rook! I need the defence and the Rook is the best defence there is! One priest gets through Kaichou's water, but I block him with my Sacred Gear and push on! I make it to where Makoto and Asia-san are.

I untie the things that are binding him to the cross and hold him in my arms.

"...Aniki...you...save...Asia-san...please..."

"I'm here to save both of you."

I reply gently...his breathing is becoming laboured. Did he...did he lose his Sacred Gear? Did she...actually take Makoto's Sacred Gear?

"What have you done to him!?"

I snap at Raynare who sneered at me!

"I was taking his Sacred Gear of course. Since I didn't finish it, its anyone's guess if he is going to live or die."

...Makoto might die? He is going to die? He can't die! He can't leave me here yet! We have our dream...well my dream that I want to share with him! We are supposed to become Harem King and Prince together! He has girls after him already. He has the loli, the innocent girl, the glasses wearing girl and the Maou girl after him. He can't go yet.

"You really are nothing like the Yuuma-chan that I dated."

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You was my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

She is...she is playing around with me.

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

I'm nearly in tears now.

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

My rage past its limit. I then shout my anger at her.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer. I now know that she is pure evil. She has not only killed me and my brother once. She has endangered his life again. He is in so much pain. His face is twisted in pain and I don't know what I can do. As I'm thinking about this, my eyes quickly dart over to see how Kaichou is...Kiba and Koneko-chan have also joined in.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting Makoto-kun and that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba says it while taking down the priests.

He's right. We are at a disadvantage. I glared at Raynare.

"Asia-san, can you walk?"

"Y...Yes I can."

I then gesture her to follow me and we left this place.

"Kiba-kun! Toujou-san! We will make a path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"Yes Kaichou!"

"...Affirmative."

The three of them start taking out the priests that get in my way. Thanks to the three of them, Asia-san, myself and Makoto who I am carrying are able to get to the entrance.

"Kiba! Kaichou! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"Save Makoto...Hyoudou-kun quickly!"

"…Please go quickly."

But shouldn't I stay and help...

"Just go!"

"Kiba! Kaichou! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me Ise! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what I said to them. It feels like the three of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once with Asia-san.

* * *

I went up the stairs with Asia-san...Makoto is looking worse and worse. His face is distorted in pain. Making it to the Sanctuary, I laid Makoto down on a pew.

"...Asia-san...Aniki...I...actually...protected...Asia-san."

Little idiot thinking about that now. He did a great job.

"Yes...you did amazing Makoto."

Asia-san, goes over and does something...that's the healing power...yes her Sacred Gear. She is trying to heal Makoto with her Sacred Gear. I don't think its working. If it is, I can't tell.

"Hyoudou-san...I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Makoto-san...he made Raynare-sama angry so...she would choose him first. If Makoto-san never met me...then he wouldn't be like this now...fighting for life...this is all my fault."

"No it isn't your fault. This is what Makoto does. He is an idiot."

Even though saying that, I have to respect his brave decision. Because of what he did, Asia-san didn't get hurt. I don't like it but, he made a good decision for Asia-san.

"...Keep Asia-san...safe...Aniki...keep her...safe."

Even though he is in pain, he is thinking about Asia-san and her safety. Why did this have to happen to him? He was the good one between us. He was the smarter one, he got the females attention. Makoto, he is the one who should be where I am.

"Hey, god!? You are there right, god!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, god!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

Asia-san becomes surprised at me. I'm sure he is up there, someone has to be watching. Even if he is a Devil, he doesn't deserve this at all!

"Please don't take him away! I know he is a Devil but he is a big believer in you! He believed all his life! Sure his beliefs are a little weird but he still believed nonetheless! So don't take him now! I still have to teach him the ways of being a pervert!"

"...Aniki...god wont listen...we...are Devils...he's...turned away from...me...no one...will listen now."

He's right. I can shout and pray but nothing will happen from god. A Maou...Leviathan-sama will come...wont she? She has to come and help Makoto!

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice of Raynare...what's going on? I turn around and see that Raynare is standing there.

"Where are the others!?"

I demand this off this bitch!

"Ara, they are still fighting the priests. Asia, I could use your Sacred Gear. The Knight-kun down there cut me."

Responding to that, Asia-san started shaking...

"Asia-san, stay near Makoto. I will handle this."

She gives an affirmative nod as I stand up and get into a fighting stance.

"You, you attacked my family for the last time!"

"Because he has a Sacred Gear. I attacked because of that."

"You could've left him alone! Both of us alone! We didn't do anything to you! We could've continued to live normally."

Saying this to her, she shakes her head.

"You couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gears are left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right?"

"That doesn't matter. I would've continued to protect him!"

"Its impossible! Look at him! Little bro is close to dead! I estimate he has about 5 minutes left! You couldn't protect him during our shitty date and you couldn't protect him before! Little bro is going to die, you will have to live with that! His death, will be with you for as long as you live. Which will be only about 2 more minutes. The older brother should go before the younger after all. Last time, little bro got stabbed first. This time, its going to be precious Aniki."

...She is...

"...I know. I failed and that's why I can't forgive you. I can't forgive myself."

Then Buchou's words come into my mind...its desire that makes Sacred Gears work. The stronger your desire, the stronger the Sacred Gear will respond to me...

"Give Makoto baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon Booster!]

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.

I went ahead while having my body overflow with power.

I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.

Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel! I wont lose here! These two are in need of my protection!

A second change happens to my body.

The power...something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.

I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a Rook.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

My attack is dodged again.

Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a Rook, it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed.

"Hyoudou-san!"

My body goes through intense pain as Asia-san cries out, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.

I grab onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from my hand. Also from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.

Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's..."

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.

The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain.

I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

"This! This is nothing compared to what those two went through!"

When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground. Lots of blood start coming out.

Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

[Boost!]

Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.

"…Quite remarkable. A low class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a middle class Devil. For a low class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Like always, I don't understand her at all. But as I am thinking about it, I look over to Asia-san and Makoto...its like he is nearly gone now. He smiles weakly at me. If he can endure a little longer, then I can also! I'm the older one, I can endure this just as much as he can!

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough…Please let me hit her."

My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimetre gives me intense pain.

I get off the floor. It hurts, my whole body hurts with this intense pain.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light..."

I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.

And I stood up. Right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, ex girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A low class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A low class Devil who doesn't have the demonic power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong.

The power I'm receiving from this gauntlet is insane.

I somehow know. It's possibly because I'm the Sacred Gear possessor.

This power won't last forever. This power is one time only.

If I use it against my enemy even once, then it will end there. Even though the Sacred Gear isn't telling me verbally, it's telling me physically.

I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if I hit her once.

My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic power I'm feeling...is that of a middle class…no, that of a high class Devil…"

My power that of a high class Devil? Is it the Sacred Gear? Whatever the reason, I will win this fight!

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands. She throws it at me, but I bat it away like its nothing.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago. She tries to run when she knows she can't win? Who the hell is she!?

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to. I pull her towards me! This is for Makoto bitch!

"I wont let you get away with this!"

"I'm better than you are!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist. I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

I hit her and the sound echo's! I hit her in the face and that sent her flying through a window.

* * *

"Serves you right."

I got my revenge. I was able to beat my ex girlfriend. That doesn't sound right, but I did get to get the bitch for everything she has done to Makoto, Asia-san and myself...Makoto! I rush to his side...he looks...no...don't die...not now. I need a straight guy around, I don't know if Kiba is straight! Don't go now. As I get to his side I start falling...but I'm balanced by...Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat the Fallen Angel."

Even though saying that should make me happy, I can't be happy. This situation isn't a happy one. Asia-san is releasing such heavy tears as she holds Makoto's hand.

"Buchou told us not to get involved."

Buchou did? She told Kiba and the others not to get involved.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turn in the direction of the voice, I see Buchou coming over looking as elegant as always.

"Buchou...Makoto's dying."

She puts on a bitter face.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't anything I can do. Its his determination and fighting spirit which will determine if he lives or doesn't. Ise, I am sorry we didn't...if we got here earlier...then maybe...Hyoudou-kun...I am sorry."

Buchou apologized to Makoto who smiles at her.

"...Its fine...Gremory...senpai...keep...Asia-san...safe..."

"You have my word. I will keep Asia Argento-san safe now. You don't have to worry about her. I will look after both Asia Argento-san and Ise. You would only worry about him, right? As the younger sibling, their job is to worry about the older sibling."

...Ehehe, so that's why Makoto is like that huh. Because, its in his job description.

"...Thank you...Gremory-senpai..."

"You can call me Buchou, as you will be joining the Occult Research club now. That's why you have to fight. Now fight, do your best. As Serafall-sama's Queen, you have to live for her."

As that was happening, Koneko-chan walked past me...with tears rolling down her face. The emotionless girl is shedding large tears for Makoto...damn he has Koneko-chan who likes him a lot...Kiba looks sad...Kaichou...she is facing away from us...but I can hear her sobbing to herself. Lastly Akeno-san is...she is shedding tears for Makoto...he is liked by all these people. I'm happy as an older brother and jealous that all these girls are like this now.

But, I'm cool with it. Makoto, can have the girls attention now.

Crash!

A crashing sound! Where did it come from? Everyone was startled by what just happened! What is happening!?

"Die bastard!"

"No!"

STAB!

It happened right before my eyes...a Fallen Angel I am unfamiliar with threw a light spear at Makoto but, Asia-san got in the way and it stabbed her! No way! Asia-san intercepted the attack and got stabbed right before our very eyes! No way! This isn't happening! After what everyone went through, myself and Makoto in particular...she got stabbed.

"Asia-san? Asia-san? Asia-san? ASIA-SAN!"

The girl...Asia-san...died instantly. The spear...it penetrated her...chest and she...she was...killed instantly...Makoto removed the light spear, even though it was burning his hands incredibly.

"No...this can't be happening...Asia-san...why did you do this? I...didn't want...Asia-san...I wanted you live...now...now...**Now...I'm going to kill you!**"

At the end...his voice sounded...demonic...something out of a horror movie! Its something I have never heard before! I quickly grab Asia-sans lifeless body and move her away from Makoto as blue flames are surrounding him...its the same flames he used to fight Freed...but I don't see any Sacred Gear. Is this...Makoto...who are you? Your...flames are hot...too hot to be near!

The flames are making a vortex around him! Its insane the amount of heat that's coming from that! The roof has been completely burned away! Just what the hell is this!?

"Is this...what Onee-sama felt? This incredible power? This isn't even his Sacred Gear...Onee-sama."

Kaichou sounds shocked as Buchou makes us move to the front of the church, I carry Asia-san away with us...Buchou made the right move. The flames are hot, even over here. I can't stand the heat...it is smoldering.

"**You...You...Who do you think you are? Playing god with her...she was...she was my friend...now...YOU WILL BURN! I WILL BURN YOU UNTIL NOTHING IS LEFT! I WILL CREMATE YOU! THERE WONT BE EVEN ASH LEFT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! I'LL EVEN BURN YOUR SOUL AWAY! NOW DIIIIIIIIIE!**"

Makoto's flames went towards the Fallen Angel at a very fast pace! That's so fast, just like with Kiba, I couldn't follow the moments with my eyes...the Fallen Angel lets out painful cries of anguish!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITS HOT! TOO HOT! MY FLESH IS MELTIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

The flames are melting her flesh!? That's insane! I'm...actually a little frightened right now. Buchou...she looks a little dazed...Kaichou is looking with a questioning and happy look...why be happy? Makoto is being scary right now. Is it because...he is fine? Well, if you count this as fine. The flames burning that Fallen Angel stop...she is gone! She has vanished from existence!

"Well...Makoto certainly showed her."

I said...with a little voice.

"Question is...is he going to turn on us? If so, get ready everyone."

Buchou gave the order, Kiba, Akeno-san and even Kaichou get into a fighting position...I don't know where Koneko-chan is. He looks at us with...black eyes. His usual green eyes are replaced with black...its like looking into darkness. Flames start circulating around him again!

No! Is he going to attack!? We, can we handle an attack that burned away that Fallen Angel? Isn't that insane!? Can Buchou and the others handle that? But suddenly the flames stop...as he looks at Asia-san...tears fall freely from his eyes, he slumps to his knees. His eyes turn back to green...

"Onee-sama has...Onee-sama."

"Serafall-sama. Just who did you make your Queen?"

The questions of Kaichou and Buchou go unanswered as I go over to Makoto...I place Asia-san next to him...he hugs her tightly while repeating he was sorry.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.

Koneko-chan...goes over to Makoto...and sits next to him...rubbing his back gently.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Raynare coughs after the splash. She opens her eyes.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and this bitch...I mean this girl is Sona Sitri. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory and she is the next heir of the House of Sitri. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her and Kaichou, but then sneers at both of them. However before Raynare could say anything, Kaichou does instead.

"Don't call me a bitch ape."

"Don't call me an ape infront of the fucking enemy! You brain dead hooker!"

"I'm not brain dead ape! And I'm not a hooker! That's you because you sell yourself to anyone that offers you a banana!"

Buchou started shedding tears at Kaichou who snickered to herself!

"Go and die Sona! Go and join the Fallen Angels!"

Kaichou doesn't say anything back to her as Raynare speaks up.

"You think you've got me ape, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help and don't you fucking start with the ape, you Fallen Angel, one yen prostitute!"

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words. She then continues on.

"They wont come and help. I already eliminated two and Hyoudou-kun over there burned away the last one. I think her name was Kalawarner. And she was a bitch like you, I'm sure."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight. Buchou takes out some feathers and drops them to the ground.

"You can tell them apart right? Since you are the same kind. I can't show you Kalawarner's feathers but, well just look at the half destroyed church. I think that will help you see the truth."

Raynare shook violently as she looked at Makoto and then me in fear. She looks at Buchou with the same fear as before.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba makes a comment to praise his Master.

"She is also called the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, you know?"

Akeno-san says it while smiling. Wow, what a name! Buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this…I see, so that's what it is…"

Is it me or does Buchou's eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

She found out a reason I won? I became a little shocked.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear…One of the Longinus…Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and god…Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class Fallen Angels and high class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill god."

Me!? I could kill god!? Seriously? The me right now, I can't think that far ahead! Its far in the future before I could do anything like that!

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Buchou comes over and...pats my head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

I then star feeling sad and before I realize it, tears are coming out of my eyes.

"What is it, Ise?"

"Makoto...tried his hardest to save Asia-san...I feel like I let him down. I should've done more to help him and her..."

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

I nod furiously...but can't help but look at my brother again who continues to sob for the girl...he liked...a lot. It feels unfair for him to go through that...but on the plus side, he seems fine now. Maybe's Asia-sans death was...something that saved him in the end. It gave him the courage...to live.

Asia-san...I thank you for doing the ultimate sacrifice for my idiot brother. You...was a good girl. Hmmmm, I bet those two would've made a great pair. But that will never happen...

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's words interrupted my thoughts.

Buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare. Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The priest, Freed Zelzan. I was wondering what happened to him. I was hoping he was dead.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the priest.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"...Don't be foolish and save me!"

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious…I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

She becomes scared, she is most likely thinking that a mere human wouldn't betray her.

"Y-You are a priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by god won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible!"

Wow, he's a whole new kind of crazy. He moves out of sight and disappears. Responding to that, Raynare looks scared. She should be.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

"How dare you beg for life you whore!"

Shocking words come from my little brother.

"Little bro! I wasn't really trying to hurt either you or Ise-kun! Please believe me! I wouldn't do that to you both! I love Ise-kun! I love him with my soul!"

"Love? You don't know what that is. Gremory...Buchou. May I kill her? I've still got control of the flames...I want to punish her for what she did to Aniki, to Asia-san, to me, and to everyone else she has hurt with her lies."

Buchou nods.

"Of course. Please kill her for you and Ise and Argento-san. Oh Raynare, don't flirt with my cute servant."

Makoto, puts Asia-sans body down in a comfortable position...and walks over to Raynare who looks terrified...Makoto is going to burn her away...Buchou's kind of death would've been instant...this is going to cause her pain. He stands infront of her and extends his palm...those same blue flames appear there.

"With this, you will be gone forever. For playing around with Aniki, I don't take kindly to people who hurt my Aniki. Whether that be physically or emotionally. You have wrecked lots of peoples lives. You die!"

"Please don't kill me, I'm so sorry."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...He missed her! What is he doing!? Everyone became shocked at this! Raynare, she is shaking madly...Makoto is looking at her with sad eyes. Raynare...was spared, why would he do that?

"Fallen Angel, Raynare. You, don't deserve to die. You have hurt Aniki, you have hurt me, and you have hurt Asia-san. She is dead because of your plot to kill her, yet I'm sparing you."

He really is sparing her! Why!?

"Hyoudou-kun! Why, spare her? She killed you, and Ise. Why, are you sparing her? Please explain yourself."

"Buchou, I might seem crazy right now, it might not make sense to anyone. But, something is telling me, she didn't do this for herself. Her life, wasn't her fault. Please don't ask me to explain this. I hate her and everything she has done, but I'm not having more blood on my hands."

Raynare, she looks confused. She is confused as I am. Raynare, she hurt me so much, but if Makoto has his reasons then, I respect that.

"Y...You are letting me go?"

He smirks at her.

"Who said I'm letting you go? You, will live for me now. You have lots of making up to do. Oh, if you think about escaping, I wont be so kind next time."

She starts shaking again, so Makoto intends to keep her? I don't understand.

"I...I..."

"Shush Raynare. You should be happy, a second chance at life, as my servant."

His servant!? He is going to make her his servant!? But then, Makoto hugs me and cries into my chest.

"Buchou...Akeno-senpai...Koneko-chan...Yuuto-senpai...Sitri-senpai...Aniki. Thank you...for trying your best to save Asia-san."

He thanked us, we failed but he said that with a thankful voice. Buchou...she takes something out of her pocket...Makoto seems to know what it is...his face lights up!

"Buchou! Are you really going to revive Asia-san!?"

R-Revive Asia-san!? Seeing my confused face, Buchou explains.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

"Oh damn it."

I hear Kaichou mutter, Buchou laughs to herself.

"Too slow Sona, hahaha. I'm getting the Bishop who heals, hahahaha."

"Oh shit. I should've been faster!"

"Yes, you should've been. Now, its time to reincarnate this nun."

Buchou flashes us a dazzling smile with a thumps up! She calmly goes over to Asia-san and places the chess piece on Asia-sans chest. Demonic power surrounds Buchou.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The chess piece goes inside here. Buchou stops her demonic power after confirming the chess piece was inside her. After a short while, she opens her eyes.

Seeing that, Makoto couldn't stop his tears, even I shed a tear or two. This is very good for Makoto and Asia-san.

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems to be a success. Even though you aren't on her team, Hyoudou-kun. You look after her now."

Makoto nodded furiously and rushes and hugs Asia-san. That's such a happy sight to see.

"Makoto-san?"

"Its ok now Asia-san. We will be together, always now."

Aah little bro! That sounds like a little love confession. Responding to the little love confession, Koneko-chan glared harshly...Kaichou also glared. Akeno-san did the usual "Ufufufu." but with...I think she has narrowed eyes, I can't be sure. Kiba, well he just did his usual handsome smile that Bishounen's have. Lastly, Buchou smiled at the scene with her usual cute smiles. Myself, I'm happy for him, but...he is getting all the girls! This isn't justice!

"AHHH! MA-TAN! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! AHHHHHHHHH! CHARGE!"

Hearing that voice...I know this voice. Its the voice of Leviathan-sama! She came...after all of the fighting finished! She bursts through what doors are left and rushes straight past us all and down those stairs from before while flailing her arms around! Oh my Maou!

"Haha, that's Onee-sama~"

We all shared a laugh at her expense as I hear lots of "Die Fallen Angels!" from below. It is funny that Makoto got a Master like that. He has a...crazy Maou as a Master! She comes rushing back up the stairs...she sees Makoto and starts panicking!

"Ma-tan! Your cute King is here for you!"

She, within a second glomps him!

"Ma-tan! You ok Ma-tan!? Where are the Fallen Angels!? I will kill them for hurting you!"

"Sera-tan! So many things have happened! But, well...the Fallen Angels are gone. I actually killed...one of them. But, I spared one."

"I see, I see. But, why did you spare her Ma-tan? I don't like it. She, was the one who killed you, I will kill her for that."

Makoto, hugged Leviathan-sama...

"Sera-tan, please don't. She is a naughty Angel who I will put straight, she is going to live for me now, aren't you Raynare?"

Raynare nods so fast...hahaha...she is frightened of Makoto!

"Alright Ma-tan. And why didn't Sona-chan and Rias-chan keep you safe? Those naughty girls. I think I will have to punish them for making my cute Queen get endangered!"

She turns from Makoto and turns to...Buchou and Kaichou who are sweating bullets...I think I would be too if a Maou said that she is going to punish me.

"Sona-chan! Rias-chan! Punishment time! Time to dress as magical girls!"

They look to one another, and they are both mortified...they run away!

"Get back here!"

Leviathan-sama, bolts after them as the rest of us laugh. We can laugh now as we got Asia-san back and Makoto isn't dead! I'm happy he didn't die!

* * *

...Its the next day and currently, Makoto and I are on the way to the club room with a certain Fallen Angel slave of Makoto's now. He said I could use her as a slave also. Buchou has made Makoto a member of the Occult Research club now even though he isn't in the peerage. Also, its a good thing he has those spare glasses, since he lost his other ones yesterday.

"Aniki, yesterday was hard. But, thank you for saving me."

Aah the idiot is going to make me blush in embarrassment.

"Aah it isn't a problem. Next time, we fight together, yeah?"

"Y...Yes we fight together, if I ever figure out how to make my Sacred Gear work and what the hell it is called."

We both share a laugh with one another. Its good we can be like this now.

"I'm sure you will soon. But that fire was something."

"That fire...?"

Huh? Doesn't he remember?

"The fire you used to take out that Fallen Angel and Raynare."

"Ooh yes, that. It was something wasn't it? I wonder where that comes from ehehe."

I give him a calculating look, it looks like he wants to say more but for whatever reason, he isn't.

"Well that doesn't matter! Lets get to club!"

"Come on Raynare!"

She strongly nods as we continue forth to our club! Getting to the club, we see Buchou and Leviathan-sama...

"Ara, you both are here on time."

"Ma-tan! Ise-chan!"

""Good morning Buchou, Sera-tan/Leviathan-sama.""

Both Makoto and I reply at the same time.

"You both look well and good morning. It looks like you both have gotten used to the morning."

We both look to one another before nodding. I know that I have and it seems he has also.

"Ma-tan! Plant your butt here!"

Leviathan-sama taps the side of her, he nods and goes over...she hugs him! Uwah! He is ahead of me!

"How's the wound the Fallen Angel inflicted?"

Buchou questions me. Yes, that hurt yesterday. But thanks to Asia-san...

"Yes, its completely healed thanks to Asia-san."

"Is that so? Well she is already proving to be a good Bishop."

I sit down opposite Buchou.

"Ma-tan! I have great news! I can stay for awhile now!"

"Yay! Sera-tan! My King is staying! But, Sera-tan...I was captured because I am weak..."

To everyone's shock...she kisses him...on the cheek! Aah! Bastard! He is ahead of me! Uwah! I'm the older one! I'm supposed to experience things from our Masters first!

"Sera-tan..."

I then ask a question to Buchou as he blushes at Leviathan-sama who smiles childlike at him.

"Umm Buchou. If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

Buchou, she shakes her head at my question.

"No. My only Pawn is you Ise."

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

Evil Piece consumption?

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

Really? It took all of them? I look smugly at Makoto, who smirks back at me.

"I took a Queen piece Aniki~ Means I'm worth 9 Pawns~"

Damn it! He is right! Uwah! So my own brother is better than I am! No, I will prove to be the best Pawn!

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value."

This Sacred Gear is...too good for me. Something like this belongs in someone who is talented.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, Crimson Hair Ruin Princess and Boosted Gear. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest Pawn. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

Yes, that's what I am going to become! The strongest Pawn! Buchou then comes closer to me and starts bringing her head closer and closer to mine...she places a kiss on my forehead! Even if it is on the forehead! Its kiss nonetheless!

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

Yes yes yes! Buchou! For you anything!

"Ma-tan! You are so adorable!"

Suddenly, she kissed his cheek again! Two kisses!? That's one more than me! No, I shouldn't be jealous, we both got a kiss from our Masters.

"Aah Ma-tan! If I keep kissing your cheek, that Asia-chan might get jealous!"

Jealous? Aah Asia-san is here...she puff's out her cheeks and looks at Makoto with teary eyes! Hahaha.

"Asia-san..."

"It has to be…Leviathan-sama is very beautiful, so even Makoto-san will also like her…No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

She makes a prayer but then holds her head in pain.

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to god, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou says that as if it was a normal thing.

"Muu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face god any more."

"Its ok Asia-san. Neither can I."

Both Asia-san and Makoto make sad faces.

"Do you both regret it?"

This time, Leviathan-sama asks. But they both shake their head.

"No, I don't regret it. Otherwise I would be dead. Thank you Sera-tan. Even though I can't face god anymore...I'm happy that I can be with everyone."

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Makoto-san."

Makoto's face turns red...blushing!

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Hyoudou-kun and Ise. Is that fine with you Serafall-sama?"

"Yes! Ma-tan and Asia-chan! But, Ma-tan is still my Queen..."

She narrows her eyes like a child would when someone threatens to take away a toy, Asia-san pouts.

"Asia-san...the uniform..."

"Yes! Does it suit me?"

She asks him energetically! She does look good! But, Makoto has taken Asia-san! Aah! Bastard! Well I have Buchou, that's fine.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Originally, she would've been in the second year, but after hearing about Hyoudou-kun being in the first year, she pleaded me to let her attend that year. She is in your class Hyoudou-kun, better look after her as she is my Bishop."

"I will Buchou! I will look after Asia-san now!"

"Y...Yes please do Makoto-san! I can attend school with Makoto-san now! I'm so happy!"

Those two as a couple! So cute! As I'm imagining this, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san and Kaichou walk into the room. Buchou smiles...but then frowns when seeing Kaichou.

"Good morning, Buchou, Makoto-kun, Ise-kun, Asia-san, Serafall-sama."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Mako-kun, Ise-senpai, Asia-san, Serafall-sama."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Mako-kun, Ise-kun, Asia-chan, Serafall-sama."

"Good morning Hyoudou-kun's, Asia-san, Onee-sama."

Buchou frowned again when Kaichou didn't mention her name. This is great.

"I didn't want you saying my name Sona."

"I didn't say your name ape."

"Don't call me an ape!"

I will find out one day where that comes from.

Buchou stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Buchou clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Wow, is this also demonic power as well?

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Buchou is acting all shy!

"Raynare, make some tea."

She groans at him, he glares at her.

"Raynare, are you being naughty again?"

"N-No. I will make the tea Master."

Master...hahaha.

"Good Raynare. Now, we will have to get you a maids outfit. Also, say it."

Say it? Say what exactly? She groans to herself again, but a stern look from Makoto silences her.

"Master is the best Master, he isn't small at all. He is very smart and handsome. I'm very grateful to my Master for sparing my life. He also has the best King who is very beautiful and kind and she is way better than I am."

We all burst out laughing at that bitch Raynare! I can't forgive her and I might not be able to ever, but if she is Makoto's slave then, I will do my best.

"Also, who is Buchou?"

"She is an ape."

Buchou cried a little. Then became mad as Kaichou laughed.

"Did you just fucking teach her that shorty!?"

"Raynare, defend."

Saying that to Raynare, she sighed.

"Don't call my Master shorty ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Prostitute!"

"Now Raynare, the tea."

We all started eating cake as she makes some tea for everyone. Wow its a big change from her being a bitch, to an obedient maid girl. When the tea was served, Makoto suddenly jumps up! Wh-Whats up with him?

"I think, we should do a group selfie!"

A selfie? I thought he didn't like them...on account of Kusaka-san.

"What's a selfie Ma-tan?"

"Y...Yes Makoto-san. What is this...selfie?"

So he explained what that was to them, they gain big smiles and nod strongly!

"As a Maou, I order everyone to get in on this selfie!"

Or...Ordered by a Maou to do a selfie!? Responding to that, everyone crowded around Makoto...Asia-san hugging the left arm...Leviathan-sama the right...Koneko-chan gets onto his lap! Akeno-san crouches behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck! I crouch next to Buchou, who hugs me! We have to crouch or we wont get in the...selfie...Kaichou looks reluctant to do it. Raynare, just does it as Makoto sent her a look, she crouches besides me, bitch makes me sick.

"Sona-chan! Selfie! Now!"

She nods and crouches next to Buchou and Kiba crouches next to her. He holds his phone and...the door bursts open!

"Aah! Makoto-kun! I felt you was doing a selfie without me! I'm joining in too!"

How...How did Kusaka-san know that!? She rushes over and hugs Makoto around the neck also! So many girls attached to him! He is living my dream!

"Ready everyone!?"

[Yes!]

"Selfie time!"

We all smile brightly as he takes the picture! That day, we all had fun together!

* * *

**AN; I've decided to keep Akeno with Issei, still up in the air about Kuroka. I decided to spare Raynare, purely for future laughs with her and other things, which will be revealed later. But, I haven't decided to add her to either harem. For Yasaka and Kunou, for now Yasaka will be with Issei, Kunou with Makoto, unless I decide otherwise in the future. For Irina, still deciding, I hopefully will have my mind made up next chapter.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia.**

**Makoto, Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis.**


	7. Two girls move in!

**Two girls move in!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

KNOCK KNOCK!

Its happening again! Ugh, leave me alone ape! For the past 2 weeks, she has been knocking on my window, thinking it is Aniki's room. Ok, first day I could see that being an honest mistake, but after the second day, I'm sure she likes annoying me royally. I open my closed eyes and...of course she is looking at me smugly. I don't even know how she does this, well actually she is using her wings to fly up to my window, just to annoy me.

She trains Aniki everyday now, its something of her mission now. I don't join in as I'm doing my own kind of training with Akeno-senpai and Sera-tan.

Sera-tan trains me by helping me learn about different Queen duties and other things related to that and some physical training, Akeno-senpai helps me with demonic power, which I must say is getting better and better. Akeno-senpai said that I've improved well with demonic power, I've been able to summon elements like fire, ice, lightning and wind. It isn't to Akeno-senpai level but, I'm improving everyday!

Since that fight, it was about two and a half weeks ago now, I haven't been able to summon the foxfire as I did back then. I have a little better control over it, but what I did to that Fallen Angel Kalawarner...I can't remember that well...I lost control that time over Asia-sans death.

"Go away ape! I want to sleep!"

'Don't call me an ape!'

She mouths this to me. I know she mouthed that as I've seen her do it for the past few days! Leave me alone! I want to sleep!

She gestures me to open the window...which I do reluctantly.

"What do you want?"

"Serafall-sama asked me to get you...so get up!"

My King? If my King asks me to do something then I do it without question.

"Ok! Where is she?"

"The park! She sent me to get you."

"Why at this time ape?"

I cry out, she glares at me with so much hatred.

"Don't question me! And don't call me an ape! Now get your butt into Sacred Gear! See what I did there?"

I sweatdrop and nod. She sure is a weird girl. Good thing she isn't my Master...what's with the look?

"You was just thinking something about me, wasn't you?"

"Uwah! No ape! I mean Buchou ape...ape...Buchou ape...sorry...Buchou...ape."

"Stop it! I will seriously cry if you keep calling me an ape! Do you want me to cry? Is that what you want? Someone like me to cry? Well!?"

She looks angry! I shake my head! I don't want her to attack today! She is...well she is scary.

"No. Sorry Buchou."

"That's better. Now, I'm going to wake up Ise. You best get to the park."

"Yes Buchou."

She leaves my window and I presume she goes to Aniki's window. I get dressed and head to the park to see my King! Aah Sera-tan is a great King! Not a slave driver like Buchou. She lets me take things at my own pace. Its a good thing too, as with the workouts, I do get tired easily. But I have been improving in that. It takes me a little longer each day to get tired.

I consider that a huge achievement as the first time I tried it, I only lasted 15 minutes before nearly passing out. Its now up to about 32 minutes, that's what it was the last time I did the exercises.

I make it to the park within about 5 minutes. I look for my King...aha there she is. Waiting for me on a bench. I go over to my cute King and sit next to her. Sera-tan has suggested that I call her my cute King or Sera-tan. Either of those names are the best, she said.

"G...Good morning Sera-tan."

"Morning my cute Queen. Sleep well?"

I nod as I yawn. Its too early. Its not even 7 yet, I don't even know the precise time. But I'm guessing that it is between 4.30 and 5 as the sun is still down.

"You tired? It is a bit early, but I wanted you to do some training."

I nod at her. Of course she would call me out to do some training, but she is nicer than Buchou about it.

"I don't mind. If its you then, I don't mind."

I say these words truthfully. I would do anything for Sera-tan. She takes time out of her busy life to do this for me. She is the kind Sera-tan who is my kind cute King.

"So Sera-tan. What kind of training today?"

"Monkey bar pull ups. Just that today. Just keep going until you can't anymore my cutest Queen!"

"I'm your only Queen."

I deadpan look her, but nothing fazes Sera-tan, who just smiles happily.

"True! But, you are the cutest Queen in the whole entire universe!"

In the entire universe!? I'm the cutest Queen in the universe? Amazing! She makes me motivated! Motivating me with her words, I feel like I can do anything...except do things with my Sacred Gear. All this time, and nothing has happened. No one knows what the damn thing is.

I've been shouting at it to activate but it never does anything. It is just an accessory. Until I find out what it is then, it really is just something for fashion. Aniki knows what his Sacred Gear does and has been practicing with it, however I can't even make it work once.

I've told Sera-tan how I feel about it, but she just says its fine and that it will work when the time is right. I wish the time was now. I just want to be useful, but since this Sacred Gear of mine isn't working, I will learn through demonic power!

I go over to the monkey bars and start doing pull ups for my King!

After awhile of doing these pull ups, Aniki comes with Buchou who starts making him do push ups as she sits on him...wow she takes being the Master way too seriously.

I had to stop as Aniki continued. I couldn't do more than 70 pull ups. Its fine, when I started, I could only do 30 so I've done double than I could originally and then some.

"Well done Ma-tan! Improving everyday!"

I go over to the benches to sit down while Aniki continues to work out with Buchou. I can't do anymore, I'm not that physical anyway. I'm more of a magical type, I think. Support or something like that.

"Hmmmm, my cute Queen."

"Y...Yes Sera-tan?"

I question her as I take my eyes off the odd couple and look at my King, she is smiling at me with her usual smiles.

"I was kicked out of Sona-chan's place, I have nowhere to go."

Kaichou kicked her out? Yes, I call her Kaichou now as she asked me too, I might be on the student council soon. She said it was my decision and I'm thinking about joining. Even if I am sort of in the Occult Research club. But, she actually kicked her own sister out of her place?

"Please come home with me then!"

"I was hoping you would say that~ Actually, I lied. Sona-chan didn't kick me out, I just wanted to spend more and more time with you!"

What was the point in lying then? I sweatdrop at that.

"If you wanted to live at my home, then I would've let you. You are my King, I'm not going to turn my King away like that."

"Good! Sharing a bed every night~"

S-S-Sharing a bed every night!? She wants to...share a bed every night!? Sera-tan in my bed every night! That's well...Sera-tan in my bed...with me...every night...she is going to be in my bed...Sera-tan!

"W...We have a guest bedroom..."

"Nope! That room is going to be taken by someone else, who should be here by now..."

Someone is coming? Who? And who is she talking about taking the room? Is it someone I know? Or someone I don't know? Is it Buchou? Raynare, she lives at my house now, as my servant. Sera-tan cast some demonoic spell on my parents to make it easier.

"Makoto-san!"

I know that voice. That same voice I adore! I turn to see Asia-san smiling at me.

"I'm sorry for being late...aah!"

She tripped over her own feet. Aah Asia-san is the same as always, but so incredibly cute! I go over and help her to her feet.

"Thank you! Hehe, Makoto-san...would you like some tea?"

"Ok!"

So like that, Asia-san and I shared some tea together, but I wonder why she is here...wait Sera-tan said something about someone...taking the spare bedroom! Is Asia-san going to...is she actually going to move in with me?

"Thank you for the tea Asia-san."

"Um...I heard that Makoto-san was out here with Serafall-sama...and I wanted to...well I wanted to help...but I can only make tea at this time."

"Aah, every little helps you know?"

She gains a red face and looks at me shyly. Aniki and Buchou come over and also have tea while talking about their training. Sera-tan and I talk with Asia-san about random things. Its been a few weeks, since I became a Devil. Sera-tan has been able to stay for that amount of time, and all those papers have gone down considerably since, as she explained, it was due to me becoming a Queen. It was paper work for the time before I became a Devil. It seems we have caught up now, and I only have to sign about 10-20 each day.

Buchou, I look over at her and she seems to be troubled about something. When questioned by Aniki, she avoided saying anything about it.

"Now, its time to head to your house, Ise, Hyoudou-kun."

Our house? Asia-san seems happy about it...so, she is moving in isn't she? Asia-san is going to live with me! So we five head towards Aniki's and my house. We arrive about 5 minutes later...there are lots of boxes outside the house.

"Now then, Hyoudou-kun. Take these to the spare room."

"For Asia-san, right Buchou?"

"Yes. From today, Asia will be living in your house."

Yes, I thought that was the case. So, I along with Aniki who volunteered to help, brought all these boxes to Asia-sans new bedroom and of course Raynare helped also, well she was forced to do it. As we are putting these things into Asia-sans new bedroom, Aniki and I have a conversation about Buchou and how he is doing as a Devil.

From what I heard, he is enjoying his new life. I'm happy that he is enjoying it, although I wish we would've gotten a choice in the matter. But, I like my current life, even if I had to leave behind a certain part of my life. Asia-san and I are in the same boat in that respect.

After finishing putting the boxes into her new room, we go and join the others downstairs. I of course sit next to Sera-tan and Asia-san, I'm in the middle. Buchou and Aniki sit next to one another. And our parents, well they are sat together. Raynare, she is stood behind me, groaning.

* * *

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?"

Buchou gives a reckless order to my parents while saying it elegantly and cheerfully. She did something, I know she did something then.

The two of them whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia. They are also looking at me. Tou-chan then clears his throat.

"Asia...san was it?"

"Yes, Makoto-sans Otou-sama."

Asia-san looks really nervous. Tou-chan then starts going on about how Asia-san called him Otou-sama and the same with Buchou. Sera-tan however is just nodding to herself...like she is listening to music or something.

"Otou-san!"

Kaa-chan poked Tou-chan's cheek, he came back to reality, which is a good thing.

"W-Well if you want to stay here...our stupid son is the embodiment of sexual desire. Good thing you like the good, shy son of ours!"

I blush in embarrassment as Aniki glares at Tou-chan. Well, he isn't far off.

"Otou-sama. If its the good son, then you don't have any objections right? Hyoudou-kun is, well he has a good mind and a very good heart. Asia here, loves your son very much, isn't that right Asia?"

L-L-L-Loves!? Asia-san...eh? Does she mean, love like a friend? I wouldn't believe Asia-san would love me any other way.

"Y-Yes! Makoto-san has done so many things for me...he saved me. He was in pain because of me...he is also very helpful in school, in class..."

I've told her before that I didn't mind the pain if she was safe, but she still feels guilty about that time. I should feel guilty, she took a light spear for me, which resulted in her death and her turning into a Devil. Yes, it should be me as I promised to save her and I didn't live up to that promise.

"That's so like Makoto!"

"Yep! Our son is amazing like that!"

"Hey! What about me!?"

Tou-chan and Kaa-chan just look at Aniki who pouts and looks away. But then, Buchou says something I wouldn't expect from anyone.

"How about if this home stay is also bride training?"

...Sera-tan...she looks very angry! Why be angry!? Buchou...regretting those words, tries to take them back but...

"Aah grandchildren! Ise isn't going to give them us with the way he is. But, Makoto has a huge shot!"

"Otou-san is right! Makoto, give us lots and lots of grandchildren!"

"Noooooo! Ma-tan is my Queen! Uwah!"

She just called me her Queen infront of my parents! No! This will be very strange! They are giving us strange looks...uwah...I feel like crying.

"Queen? What does that mean? Makoto, are you this...Serafall-sans Queen?"

Before I could reply, Sera-tan does it instead!

"Aah yes! Ma-tan is my cutest Queen! I'm his King! We are heavily into role play!"

I do a spit take as does Buchou and Aniki! Did she just say we are into role play!? Kaa-chan and Tou-chan look shocked! Hey, I'm shocked also! This is just so shocking!

"So...Makoto..."

"Makoto! Ise! You have corrupted the good one! The stupid son corrupts the good one! Ise! We know about the shameful things in the plastic model box hidden in you locker!"

So Kaa-chan knows about his...DVD's...ehehe...Aniki starts panicking and flailing his arms around frantically! He is also crying anime tears! Tou-chan grabs Asia-sans hands tightly.

"Asia-san! Please don't let Makoto turn into someone like Ise! We have high hopes for Makoto! Steer him on the right path! Not Ise's chosen path of perverseness!"

"Y-Yes! I will do my best! Makoto-san is a great person anyway!"

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!"

Buchou smiled at Tou-chan.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Hyoudou-kun. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Hyoudou-kun at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Hyoudou-kun's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?"

"You wanted to live with Hyoudou-kun, right? When asked, you said that Hyoudou-kun was the only one you want to share a bed...a home with."

Share a bed!? But, Asia-san staying here would be fine.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

No...he is trying to make...Asia-san my bride for real! I'm only 15 for Maou's sake! I'm not even thinking about marriage at this age!

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Makoto-san, Makoto-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama and Hyoudou-san."

"You know, you can call me Ise? Everyone else does."

Asia-san nods strongly to him.

"Ise-san."

"You can even call me Onii-chan, since you and my little brother are getting together."

Asia-san blushes so hard at Aniki's smirking face...Asia-san and I are getting together!?

"Shut up! Uwah! Stop speaking Aniki! Now!"

"Hahaha! Ooh Makoto, no need to be embarrassed about your crush on Asia here!"

So, he doesn't say Asia-san anymore? Well, that's Aniki I guess, he does tend to call people without horrific's. He said crush on Asia-san!? I don't have a crush on Asia-san! Do I? No, I don't have a crush on anyone!

Sera-tan, responding to that...she smiles...but her eyes are narrowed considerably. Ehehe...she is scary...she looks at Tou-chan and Kaa-chan...and her eyes, change a little...is she using demonic power on them?

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! You don't mind if I stay here also, right!?"

She...She calls them Tou-chan and Kaa-chan!? Seriously!? Responding to that, they just nod slightly. Wow, she has some good demonic power for them not to question anything. Hehe...she is amazing as always. Buchou should've just asked Sera-tan to do what she did.

"Great! Thank you very much! Ma-tan! Room!"

Sera-tan starts dragging me up the stairs before I can do anything!

"M...Me too! I'm coming too!"

Asia-san, chases us up the stairs! I don't know what is happening right now! I'm dragged into my room and thrown onto the bed! Aah! What's going to happen to me? I...don't know what to think right now. Raynare also has followed.

"Sera-tan...Asia-san...Raynare what's going on?"

I quiz them...carefully. I don't know what they are up to.

"We are spending the day together of course! Ara Asia-chan, you are spending time with Ma-tan also?"

"Is...Is that fine?"

She questions with nervousness, Sera-tan nods happily! She is, full of energy as always. Good thing it is a weekend. Yes, a very good thing indeed, but I would've rather slept in today.

"Raynare, you have the day off."

"Thank you...Master."

"But, you can't leave this house."

She nods and leaves the room. I still don't fully trust her.

"Ma-tan! This game has been calling to me."

She takes a game and shows it to me...wow she wants to play that? Its a bit old.

"Are you sure? It was made, years ago. But, the story is amazing!"

"Yes! Lets play it Ma-tan! Actually, can I play it!? It is calling my name...Serafall..."

A ghost of a whisper came from Sera-tan at the end then...the game is calling her? What a strange thing...then again, certain anime things call my name on the wind...Makoto...buy me...is what they say...and I have to comply.

"P-Play it then."

"Thank you Ma-tan!"

She puts the disc in and takes the controller and starts playing the game...wow she has unfocused eyes. Is...is Sera-tan...like a gaming otaku? Or is just this game is calling her?

"Asia-san...what would you like to do? Since Sera-tan is playing that..."

"Can I watch?"

"If don't mind lots of reading then, sure!"

She becomes confused, but she will know what I mean soon enough. The game, was made before they incorporated voices into the series.

So like that, we watched Sera-tan play the game all day. She got the hang of it quickly and since she started on a save file of mine, she made it to the end of disc one by the end of the day...however what happened next, even surprised me. Not what happened in the game, what happened was...

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! BRING HER BACK! AERITH-SAMA! TAKE THE MATERIA STEALING WHORE YUFFIE INSTEAD! BRING AERITH-SAMA BACK! NOW! AS A MAOU, I DEMAND AERITH-SAMA BE RESTORED THIS INSTANT!"

"Aerith-san...uwah..."

Oh my Maou! Sera-tan is producing heavy tears as she shakes the television violently! Asia-san...she has fainted! Oh my! Asia-san has passed out with tears in her eyes! Sera-tan keeps shouting to bring Aerith...sama back.

"Aerith-sama...I will avenge you..."

Sera-tan mutters this darkly! She is...I don't know what she is going to do! She and Asia-san take this way too seriously. Its only a game. Its not like she died in real life.

"Sera-tan..."

"Yes Ma-tan? You think it is unfair, don't you? That bitch Yuffie gets to walk around like she's all that! While Aerith-sama...is in a lake...uwah! I need a hug Ma-tan! I failed Aerith-sama!"

She sounds so sad. I go over and hug her tight. I don't fully understand what's going on, but it seems my hug comforts her somewhat. Why does she keep calling Aerith-chan, Aerith-sama? Did I miss something here? I...can't question it now.

"Ma-tan...did Aerith-sama die happy?"

What am I supposed to say to that? What the hell does someone say to a question like that?

"I'm sure she did. She is...in the lifestream now."

"Yes. Aerith-sama...is happy now. Yuffie...you will die for this!"

I sweatdrop...it wasn't actually Yuffie-san...she is a secret character that Sera-tan happened upon. She asked me about her and Sera-tan was keen to, capture her, as she put it once I explained who and what she was. But now, it seems she wants her dead.

"But someone else killed her..."

"I don't care! I will murder Yuffie! She stole my Materia and then she let Aerith-sama die! Aerith-sama...I will always remember your pure heart. And your fashion sense. You was a beautiful soul, taken away in your prime...Aerith-sama...rest in peace."

Ok, that's a new kind of crazy! Wait wasn't that a sort of prayer? Sera-tan...does seem like she got a slight headache but is putting on a brave face. This isn't normal at all. She continues to shed tears as she saves the game...then switches it off. And resumes to hug me while I whisper comforting words to her.

Sometime later, Asia-san wakes up and starts shedding tears also! Ok, no more games for these two! They take it, way too seriously. I have to hug her to comfort her.

"Makoto-san...thank you...Aerith-san...she was a good girl."

I, again sweatdrop at that. I can't believe that I am having this conversation, it is very strange.

"T...That she was. Don't...cry about it. She is happy now."

"Y...Yes! She is...at peace...oh lord! Please bless Aerith-san as she finds happiness by your side!"

She holds her head in pain. Silly Asia-san. She...prays like that and she will get a headache. Hehe, Asia-san.

"Muu...that hurt."

"Oh Asia-san. Its getting a little late..."

I trail off and she nods.

"Yes. Goodnight Makoto-san. Have a nice...where is Serafall-sama going to sleep?"

"Ara Asia-chan. Its the Kings duty to sleep next to their Queen~ So, upholding tradition, I will have to sleep next to my Queen. We can't break tradition now, can we?"

Tradition? I've never heard of this tradition. If it is tradition then...wouldn't Buchou and Akeno-senpai sleep next to one another also? And the same with Kaichou and her Queen? I know her Queen is a female, as her name is...Tsubaki Shinra-senpai. So if its tradition then...

"Muu...ummmmm...is that really true?"

"Yes. Kings and Queens share a bed together. Its a natural thing Asia-chan. Now, bedtime!"

Asia-san pouts, but she does leave the room eventually. She didn't look happy or convinced in the least. Hey, I'm not even convinced either. Sera-tan though...still seems a little sad about her...Aerith-sama. I remember playing that game when I was younger, it was upsetting as I was about...6 or something when I played it.

It seems, that Sera-tan is taking it really hard. Even though it isn't real, she seems bummed about it. So, to cheer her up, I do something I know she likes...which I discovered about a week ago. I concentrate...and turn into my Youkai form!

Actually, ever since I got access to my Youkai form, it feels more natural to be in this form than my normal form, the human form. Also, my Youkai form gives me heightened senses. It becomes more acute, my senses I mean. And I become more cute, according to Sera-tan.

"Aah! Ma-tan! Your foxy form!"

She instantly cheers up and hugs me...while stroking my tails...

"Mmmmm..."

"Is it good Ma-tan? They are sensitive, aren't they?"

I nod at her seductive words. Sera-tan has been being a little seductive as of late. It makes me blush quite a lot...and she always sleeps in just her panties! She doesn't mind me seeing her oppai, she said so herself. She sleeps here often, but I guess she has formally moved in today.

"Y...Yes...they are sensitive."

"Ma-tan, are you still not going to tell anyone about this form?"

I nod again. I know it sounds silly but, I don't want people knowing what I am. Aniki, I wonder how he would truly feel if he finds out about my...Youkai half? Asia-san, she might be frightened of me, I can't tell Koneko-chan either, she might not like me after finding out. Its the same for everyone else, only Sera-tan has seen this form, Kaichou and Buchou know about it but they haven't seen it yet.

"I can't tell anyone. I...I don't want to be...hated by everyone..."

"Why would you be hated? I don't understand. You are the cutest Kyuubi ever!"

"Even so, I don't think people will treat me the same if they find out the truth about me."

To my shock, she kisses my cheek...Sera-tans cheek kisses always makes me feel better. Its a comfort from my Master. My Master, she comforts me like this. Aniki has his Master and I have mine. I wouldn't want any other Master, Sera-tan is the best Master I could hope for.

"You know, I know about something. Before reincarnating you, I had been watching for over a month."

She had been watching me for over a month?

"W-When you say watching..."

"Not during private times my cute Queen! Anyway, get into bed and I will explain."

I nod, get ready for bed and get into said bed...Sera-tan cuddles up to me! The best feeling, when a girl cuddles next to you.

"You was saying...?"

"Yes, about that something. During the times I had watched you, something was telling me, you was in pain. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I instantly knew, you was hurting inside."

"Y...You did?"

She nods, very seriously. I've never seen her so serious before.

"You, have self confidence issues. An inferiority complex. A height complex too. You think, Ise-chan is...well I don't want to say superior, because no one is better than anyone else. Everyone has something that makes them unique, you know? But yes, you think Ise-chan has things, that make him better than you. You, think about your real parents a lot, even if you deny it."

"Just one look, told you all that?"

I ask, shocked. If she told all that with one look then, is it written all over me?

"Well no, not all that. But, as I got to see you, I knew. And I'm going to help you get confident my shy Queen. Like when you saved Asia-chan, I heard about how you risked your life to save hers. Making that...Fallen Angel girl pick you to extract your Sacred Gear first to save Asia-chan. That my Queen, was a confident and brave thing to do, even if it was a little reckless. So, don't do that again."

"I...guess so. And...I'm sorry about that. I...didn't want her to die. It sounds stupid as I didn't even know her long but, I just didn't want her to be used and killed for something she had no control over."

"I know. You have the best kind of personality. The shy types are so cute! But, remember this my cute Queen. I didn't make you a Queen because of your power now, I made you a Queen because I know of your potential. No one else has seen what you can truly do yet. They got a taster in the church, but you are capable of amazing feats."

Amazing feats? Me? I'm capable of something like that? I don't think so. I will strive to become strong for her, my Master. I will becoming strong for Asia-san and Sera-tan and for everyone else! Well, I will try anyway.

"W...Why would you say that? I don't even really remember what happened in the church, I know I killed the Fallen Angel, but I don't really remember how. And I can't use my foxfire like that again."

"Ara, my Ma-tan. You...will see one day. I'm confident you will see how truly capable you are. Anyway, its time to sleep. School is tomorrow my cute Queen."

Once again, I nod and...she snuggles into my chest! Aah, Sera-tan is being amazingly cute! Spoiling me like this, haha.

"Good night my cute Queen."

"Good night, Sera-tan."

I take my glasses off and close my eyes. Tomorrow is another school day tomorrow, actually Akeno-senpai, I have another lesson with Akeno-senpai. I think its...target practice. Also lunch with Yuuto-senpai...need to ask him something...hope he says yes to my question...

* * *

...I wake up by the suns rays on me. The sun, doesn't really bother me anymore. I'm still in my Youkai form...I revert back to normal...Sera-tan is sleeping peacefully on my chest. She is so cute! I have the cutest Master with the very nice oppai...hehe...Sera-tans oppai are nice...but I can't think like this oh lord...oh my...I nearly prayed then. I can't make that mistake again.

I continue to just be here with Sera-tan and put my glasses on. Its so comforting when she is here. I don't fully understand it, but her presence makes me feel good inside. But suddenly the door opens...Asia-san...she has teary eyes. W...Whats wrong with her? Asia-san...looks over both of us with those teary eyes.

"Serafall-sama...Makoto-san...Serafall-sama is...I'm not losing!"

Asia-san, who is fully clothed starts undressing! Uwah! What's she doing!? She gets down to her panties...and gets into bed with me! She hugs me tight as she presses her oppai into the side of me! I've got two cute girls in bed with me! Amazing...Asia-san and Sera-tan in my bed!

"Ngh...Ma-tan..."

She opens her closed eyes...she looks directly at Asia-san...those two continue to look at one another, void of emotions...its a good impersonation of Koneko-chan, when she makes it a point to tell me off. This is the cold, staring look. I'm shocked Asia-san has a look like that, the same could be said with Sera-tan.

"Asia-chan."

"Sera...Serafall-sama."

Wow, this is beyond weird. They continue to stare one another down. Its getting a little...awkward in here...

"I see. Yes, I see. Ma-tan...Asia-chan...and I! Ok! That's fine! Ma-tan cuddles!"

Both of them, wrap their arms around me tightly! Being like this now is fantastic! Two girls, actually wanting to hug me like this? I didn't think this would happen! Never ever in my dreams!

"Makoto-san is the best to hug!"

"You're right Asia-chan! Ma-tan is so cuddly and cute! Especially when you see his f...fantastic personality! Ma-tan has the cutest personality!"

She was about to let slip about my...Youkai form. Maybe I could tell Asia-san one day. I don't know why I'm so nervous about it. Its like admitting to people that I wasn't human before turning into a Devil.

"School time Ma-tan! Asia-chan! But..."

"But what Sera-tan?"

I question the sudden change in her whole demeanour...same with Asia-san...

"Aerith-sama..."

"Aerith-san..."

Those two are still down about that? Its just a game for Maous sake!

"Come on Asia-san, we have to get some breakfast and head to school."

"Yes...Aerith-san..."

I sweatdrop again. I'm never letting these two play games where I know someone dies in it. Asia-san gets out of the bed, and starts getting redressed, I also get out of the bed and start getting dressed. Sera-tan, however continues to look sad. I wish she wouldn't be sad, as she is my cute King.

"Are you getting dressed, Sera-tan?"

"Yes Ma-tan."

So emotionless, Sera-tan was really affected by it. I didn't think it would bother her this much. If I had known, I wouldn't of let her play it. But, as my cute King, I will make her feel good! But, poor Sera-tan. Feel better soon. My King gets dressed along with us and, once dressed we all head downstairs...Aniki isn't here? Where is he? In bed?

"Good morning!"

Kaa-chan greeted us this way, we say hello back and start eating the breakfast Kaa-chan made for us.

"Ooh Makoto, Ise said he had to go ahead today."

Well that answers my question about where he is. I nod as we continue to eat. Raynare comes down, looks at me...

"Raynare, your maids outfit."

"Oh please, don't."

"Raynare..."

I glare at her, she nods and goes to get her maids outfit on. Asia-san was worried about Raynare, but I reassured her that she wont ever hurt her again, ever. If Raynare tried anything, I would put her in her place, I gave her a chance, she better not mess it up.

Asia-san seems to be eating happily, Sera-tan on the other hand...keeps mumbling about her Aerith-sama. Wow, she can hold onto that for this amount of time. Raynare comes back down.

"Very good Raynare. You know, you will be joining the school soon."

"J-Joining the school!?"

I nod seriously.

"Yes, you will be a second year, Buchou is arranging it for me. But it wont be for a few days or so. Also Raynare, come to school with us and sit in the Occult Research club room, please."

"Y-Yes...Master."

After breakfast I stand up and turn to the three girls...

"Ready Asia-san? Sera-tan? Raynare?"

They nod strongly. Once grabbing the bento Kaa-chan made, we four set off towards the school!

While walking to school, Sera-tan does finally cheer up a little. I'm thankful she has cheered up. A sad Sera-tan isn't a good one. Sera-tan has no business in sadness, like Asia-san. They both don't need to be near sadness.

After awhile of walking, I notice Asia-san keeps taking shy looks at me, but I don't know why. Sera-tan, she has done the usual and wrapped her arms around my arm. I decide to ask Asia-san straight out.

"Is something wrong Asia-san?"

"No."

A one word answer, so something is wrong. The way her voice sounded...

"There is, what's wrong?"

"I...I heard in class that when...two people are close...they hold hands and well...Makoto-san...I ummmm...I thought that we...maybe we could..."

"Hold hands?"

I finish for her, she nods extremely shyly. I extend my hand for her to take, she does so without hesitation. A strange thing, I'm holding a girls hand while another girl hugs my arm!

We then continue towards the school, hand in hand with Asia-san and Sera-tan arm in arms, hehe. I can hear people whispering about us as we get closer and closer to school...but then a thought entered my mind.

"Sera-tan, what do you do when we are at school? You come to school with us, yet I don't see you at all."

"I take control of the student council room! I do my work, and think about new ideas for magical girl attacks...and decorated...magical girls...posters."

I sweatdrop at her. That's what she does all day? Ok, yes I understand the work but, to think about magical girl attacks...and posters? What does that mean?

As I'm thinking about that, my mind goes to think about Akeno-senpai...not in a lewd way or anything. But, I'm just thinking that she is helping me without getting anything in return. Maybe I should do something for Akeno-senpai. She has done so much for me and continues to do so without asking for anything.

I certainly will do something for Akeno-senpai. I don't know what yet but, I will do something nice for her. We get to school and once again...everyone looks at us...Asia-san and my connected hands...and Sera-tan and I arm holding...with the maid nearby.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE KEEP LOSING OUR SHY PRINCE!]

Startled by this, Asia-san looks on nervously. Sera-tan...runs towards the school while waving at us energetically...ok. I don't know where she is going...yes I have no idea at all. But then she comes back...cheek kisses me and rushes off again! Sera-tan does cheek kiss me a lot, I love it!

"Ummmm...shall we go to class, Asia-san? Also Raynare head to the club room."

"Yes Master."

She walks off towards the club room as people give her strange looks.

"O-Ok. Makoto-san..."

She trails off as we start walking towards the school, through the gates.

"Asia-san?"

"For lunch...are we...eating together...again?"

She is so shy! Similar to me actually. Haha, yes Asia-san and I are a little similar in shyness. But, I have more common sense than Asia-san does. That's not to say she is stupid...she just lacks common sense, thanks to the church, she lived in.

"If you want to? I also promised to eat with Yuuto-senpai, so please join us."

"Is...it really alright?"

I am a little perplexed by that. Why would she think it isn't alright?

"Of course it is! So, please join us...do you have a bento?"

I don't think I saw her take any bento's. I'm sure Kaa-chan made one for her...but I don't see it...she starts panicking!

"Uwah! No! Makoto-san, I forgot! I'm going hungry. Uwah..."

Its just like me! I do forget sometimes, however today, isn't one of those days. I remember this morning. Asia-san, she is crying anime tears. Poor Asia-san.

"Don't cry about it Asia-san. You, can share my lunch. I honestly don't mind."

"R-Really?"

"Silly Asia-san, of course its ok! Now, we better get to class."

With a nod from Asia-san, we head to class, while people whisper things about us. Yes, things like, "They make a great couple!" or things like, "Makoto-sama and Asia-san are together, uwah!"

I shake my head at the comments. Asia-san and I aren't together. We are just really good friends. Getting to class, Asia-san sits next to me, I think Buchou had a hand in that, because before that, someone I don't know sat to the right of me, while Koneko-chan sits to the left of me.

"Good morning Koneko-chan!"

"...Good morning."

"Say Koneko-chan, Asia-san and I are eating lunch with Yuuto-senpai today, would you like to join us?"

She becomes silent and...I think she is thinking about it. If the look in her eyes is any indication then, she is definitely thinking about it.

"...Ok."

Well that settles that then. She only needs to tell me with one word. The sensei then comes in after about 2 or 3 minutes and starts teaching the lesson. While the lesson is going on, Asia-san tries her best to do what is asked. But since she only really started a few weeks ago, she is having a hard time. I do help her with it and I must admit she is a fast learner.

After lessons, Asia-san, Koneko-chan and I set out to the cafeteria. That's where we are meeting Yuuto-senpai today. I would've invited Aniki, but I haven't seen him today and he, is most likely with his pervy friends.

While we are walking, without even realizing, Asia-san and I have our hands linked! I only just realized this now! Asia-san and I holding hands is good...its kind of like she is my...no! She wouldn't want someone like me. This is just a friendly thing we do.

* * *

"Aah! Noooo! Makoto-tan!"

Makoto-tan? Who the hell calls me Makoto-tan? But, the voice does sound familiar...Reya-senpai! She calls me Makoto-tan now? Since when? I don't know anyone else that adds tan to my name, besides Sera-tan. Reya-senpai, comes over in a flash and grabs the stuff out of my unoccupied hand, and takes that hand! I'm holding hands with two girls...Koneko-chan...she doesn't look happy.

Actually, before when Asia-san and I entered the classroom, I could've sworn that she didn't look happy then either. I don't understand why she looks at me like that when I'm with other girls. Like with Reya-senpai, Kaichou, Sera-tan, and others.

"Makoto-tan! I went to your classroom and you wasn't there!"

She is so dramatic. But, she went to classroom for me?

"I know, I'm having lunch with Asia-san, Koneko-chan and Yuuto-senpai today."

"Can...I maybe join also?"

Asking shyly, I can't refuse! That's one of the things I can't refuse. Girls acting shyly towards me, I just...well I like it.

"Ok, please come along."

"Great! Lets get going!"

"But, you call me Makoto-tan now?"

I question hesitantly. She gives me her...Reya-senpai smirks as I've dubbed them and she nods.

"I have to Makoto-tan. Its cute, isn't it?"

"I guess...anyway. Lets go!"

So like that, Koneko-chan, Asia-san, Reya-senpai and myself head towards the cafeteria once more. We make it to the cafeteria and I immediately spot senpai...who is being harassed by some girls. We four go over...the girls immediately take notice of me...then look at Yuuto-senpai...then me again...

[KYAAAAAAA! THE PRINCES ARE EATING TOGETHER! CLEAR AWAY! CAMERAS READY!]

Someone pushes me to Yuuto-senpai...I end up hitting into him...this looks so wrong as I see lots of pictures being taken! Why? I don't like guys like that! The only way Yuuto-senpai and I would be together would be if he is secretly a girl. So, until then, the yaoi fangirls can go away!

"Are you ok Makoto-kun?"

"Y...Yes I am fine senpai...can we just sit down?"

Everyone nods, so Yuuto-senpai sits down on one side of the table, I sit across from him. Asia-san sits to my left, Koneko-chan sits on my right, Reya-senpai...she sits next to Yuuto-senpai but doesn't look happy about it.

I open up my bento and put it between Asia-san and I, after some convincing again, she finally takes small bites of the pork. Just a simple bento is the best for me. Nothing to complicated.

"Senpai, can I ask you something?"

I start off a conversation like this, both my senpai's look confused. Aah yes, I didn't specify who I was talking to. I'm so idiotic sometimes.

"Sorry, I meant Yuuto-senpai. So, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

I nod to myself so I can gather a little courage.

"Lately, I've seen you practice your swordsmanship, and I was wondering that maybe, you could...give me some lessons? I know it sounds like a lot as I'm not even on your team, but from what I have seen, you are very skilled. I want to learn, so I can add something else to my, skill set."

"So...you want to learn swordsmanship?"

"Y...Yes. I have no idea how well I would do with a sword but, I've been thinking about it. This wont be for awhile yet, as I can only concentrate on one thing at a time and, well I've been practicing with Akeno-senpai in the usage in demonic powers."

He nods a little to me.

"I see. Well, when you want to learn, I will teach you. I'm sure, with your height, you would be a good swordsman as it would be harder to hit you and, I bet you would be quite fast."

"To focus on the Knight trait, right?"

"That's right. I just wish Ise-kun was dedicated like this."

He said with a sigh. Aniki will become dedicated soon enough. I'm sure he will be dedicated. I'm only dedicated because I have to live up to a certain standard. As a Queen of a Maou, I can't appear weak now. I'm her Queen, I will become strong for her, and do whatever it takes to fight. If that means learning swordsmanship then that's fine. I could become a magic swordsman or something.

"Silly Kiba-kun. The pervert...Ise-san is well, he is just Ise-san isn't he?"

"I guess you are right Kusaka-san."

They both sigh to one another. Wow, that's a little...wow. I know Kusaka-san is a Bishop, I think she specializes in demonic power also. I've not really seen her fight before, actually I haven't seen anyone besides Kaichou fight from that team. I wonder how well they fight?

Even now, I really haven't met them, its like they are hiding from me. I see Meguri-senpai every now and again, but besides her, the only ones I interact with is Reya-senpai and...

"That was my foot ape!"

And Kaichou. Everyone turns to see...Buchou and Kaichou...in the lunch line...getting some food...but Buchou stepped on Kaichou's foot. Good thing, I brought a bento who I am sharing with Asia-san.

"Don't call me an ape!"

"Why step on my foot then, you idiot!?"

"I'm not an idiot, Sona! I'm just an innocent girl, you are a monster!"

An innocent girl? Buchou is an innocent girl now? Since when is she innocent? She has never been innocent for as long as I've known her.

"I'm not a monster, chimpanzee! Look, a banana special."

"Shut up! Look! Your favourite food, sausage! With two meatballs!"

What? Is that Kaichou's favourite food? She is into sausages? And meatballs? Reya-senpai lets out a snicker...does she know what they mean? Seeing my confusion, she leans across the table and whispers in my ear...aah! She means...aah! That's awful! Kaichou's favourite food is apparently...something men have!

"That's you ape. I wouldn't be shocked if you have done everyone in the school."

"At least I'm not into Bishota's!"

She is into Bishota's? Kaichou...likes Bishota's like me?

"What my preferences are, has nothing to do with you. At least I'm not into perverts!"

"You leave Akeno out of this!"

We, as in Koneko-chan, Asia-san, Reya-senpai, Yuuto-senpai and myself face fault!

"I'm not talking about Akeno, you idiotic monkey."

"Uwah! I hate you Sona! Leave me alone!"

They have gotten their food now, and have noticed us...they come over and sit down. And continue their fight while glaring at one another while sat across from one another.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm being serious, what is wrong with you?"

"Hmph, like you care. Anyway, Hyoudou-kun, Akeno wanted me to pass on a message."

Akeno-senpai, wants me to know something? Raising an eyebrow, I look at her.

"What was the message?"

"Meet me for fun times behind the club building after school. Her exact words."

Those words...where her exact words huh.

"I-I see. Thank you for telling me Buchou."

She nods, but then smirks mischievously at Kaichou.

"Oh yes, Sona wants to know if you will give her a kiss?"

I and Kaichou do spit takes as does everyone else! Kaichou wants to k-k-k-kiss me!?

"You're a liar ape! I never said that at all!"

She blushes while saying those words...Asia-san puffs out her cheeks and hugs me around my neck! What's wrong with her!?

"N-No! Makoto-san...can't do that with Kaichou-san...Makoto-san is mine!"

"Aah Sona. You have some competition in the form of a certain Bishop...and a Rook...and obviously the King."

Buchou, snickers those words out, Kaichou doesn't look happy.

"Will you shut up ape! No one wants to hear your weird fetishes!"

"What!? You have a fetish for small guys! And don't call me an ape!"

"You have a fetish for perverts! And I don't a fetish for anything! I will call you what I want, ape! And I don't have a crush on anyone here!"

...What? No one mentioned anything about a crush on anyone.

"Oh Sona. You just admitted it. I never said anything about your crush on a Bishota. And I never said anything about anyone here you having a crush on. So, you just dug yourself a hole, try and get out of it."

"You watch porn with your Pawn."

We all do a spit take at Kaichou's words besides Asia-san! She doesn't know what porn is, I think. Buchou doesn't look happy.

"How's your lesbian harem Sona?"

We all do another spit take...besides Asia-san because, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what a lesbian is. However, for the rest of us, we know what it is and look at Kaichou questioningly. I don't really believe Buchou...but on the off chance...

"Oh don't even start with that again. Just because I have an nearly all girl peerage, doesn't mean I am a lesbian."

"Hahahaha, maybe not. But, some things you do has to be questioned."

"Like what ape? I'm not a lesbian, not that there is anything wrong with that, I'm just not that way, unlike you."

BANG!

Aah! Buchou just punched the table! Isn't that a bit extreme? She only said, unlike you. And no one is...rather no one was paying any attention to us until Buchou punched the table.

"You evil bitch! I'm going! You upset me all the time!"

Even though she said she was going, she made no effort to move. Buchou, she sure is a weird person.

"You are seriously mental."

Kaichou deadpanned at Buchou who made a sigh.

"But Sona, you should just come out and say it."

Say it? Say what exactly?

"Be quiet! I will say it, when I want to. That might be never, it hasn't got anything to do with anyone."

"Perhaps, however I think you should just say it. Makes perfect sense to me. Since with your creepy stalking behaviour, I'm sure the guy in question might...get scared when you start at full speed ahead."

Creepy stalking behaviour? Kaichou isn't a stalker...is she?

"Ummmmm...Makoto-san...can I...ummmm...maybe watch...while you and Akeno-san...train...?"

Asia-san asks me this...disrupting the conversation between the respective Kings at this table.

"I guess so. I don't know if it would be fun for you, but you can definitely watch, if you like."

"Thank you!"

As Asia-san said that, Buchou once again snickered. What is it with her doing that?

"Koneko, are you thinking about something?"

Koneko-chan? What does she mean by that? What is Koneko-chan thinking about?

"...Buchou..."

"What? I'm just saying, if you don't want to lose, you have to be more assertive."

"..."

Koneko-chan doesn't say anything as a response. But, what would she need to be more assertive in? This, doesn't make sense to me.

"Koneko...right. Koneko, you have to observe Hyoudou-kun here in his little session with Akeno today. I...need to make sure she...doesn't do anything to...well you get the idea. So Koneko, that's your mission."

"Yes Buchou."

Ok, so Koneko-chan has a mission to...watch me and Akeno-senpai? I don't...huh? Why would she need to watch me? I don't really understand.

"Oh, where is Ise?"

"I don't know Buchou. Maybe with his pervy friends."

I reply honestly. I have no idea what he is doing. He is most likely with his pervy friends. He usually is.

"Say, Kaichou. Where is Sera-tan?"

"Onee-sama...she has...she...the student council...magical girls..."

Magical girls? Does she like magical...oh wait. Sera-tan did say she did do something to the student council. Saying something about decorating...did she decorate the student council with magical girl things!?

"Say, where is Raynare? Not causing trouble, is she?"

Kaichou questions me.

"She is in the club room. She better be behaving."

She nods at my words.

Anyway we continue eating our meals. I make light conversation with Koneko-chan and Asia-san. Buchou and Kaichou talk while Reya-senpai talks with Yuuto-senpai about something I don't catch.

After lunch, we all spilt up and head back to class. Once getting back to class, we sit down and wait for the sensei to come in to start teaching us. As we are waiting...I could've sworn I heard someone...calling me...I think...I look around...but no one seems to have called me. Hmph, strange. Oh well, I guess I will forget about it.

The sensei comes in sometime later, but my thoughts continue to go to that...not voice...it was more like a feeling...of being...I don't know. Whatever it was, I will just forget about it. Yes, just forget about that strangeness.

* * *

The end of the day comes and it didn't come fast enough. I can't wait for my new lesson! I look forward to them everyday! Its just, I think its cool how to manipulate demonic powers. And Akeno-senpai said that you can create new techniques, actually spells using demonic power.

I would like to create a new spell, but I wouldn't know what to make. I'm going to master some more of the demonic power before thinking of new spells. Hmmm, what spell would I create? Something useful...yes something that would have its uses.

"Makoto-san. Its time for...to see Akeno-san."

"Y...Yes I guess it is. Coming Koneko-chan?"

She doesn't reply, instead she stands up and walks to the exit...and waits for us. Asia-san and I look to one another, before getting up and heading to the exit. We walk out the exit and head towards Akeno-senpai's location...Asia-san...holds my hand thinking I haven't noticed.

Yeah, Asia-san just does that now? Since this morning, every opportunity she gets, she holds my hand. I honestly don't mind, I actually like it. I like it when Sera-tan holds my hand or arm. Its like we are really close.

Over these past few weeks, I would like to think we have grown closer. We certainly do share a bed almost every night, she is someone I could...no that would be forbidden, right? I actually don't know the law on that, that is if there is a law on it. I still haven't learned everything about Devils, but I'm coming along, nicely according to my King.

We make it out of the school and head towards the old school building. That's where Akeno-senpai is. After about 2 minutes of walking, we finally make it to the old school building, we go around the back. Akeno-senpai is...standing with Sera-tan and Raynare...talking, but I don't know what about as they suddenly stop noticing us.

"Ara ara. Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and Mako-kun, together? This is surprising~ Mako-kun, ready to begin again?"

I nod with enthusiasm.

"You seem excited. Today, we are doing different elements training, and using demonic power itself, without changing it into an element."

"So, just pure demonic power? As in, just releasing said power?"

"Correct my cute kohai. Do you see those targets?"

She outstretches her left arm, and points to something...oh I see now. Yes, some bulls eye targets have been set up, hmmmmm, does she want me to hit them with...demonic power?

"I do Akeno-senpai. You want me to hit them with demonic power?"

"Yes, but I want you to use different elements for different targets but using them on a small scale, compared to what we usually do."

Different elements for different targets on a small scale...ok I think I can do that.

"Ok! So, what should I start with?"

Akeno-senpai, gets really close to me and strokes my face! Akeno-senpai...ummmm...she is...ummmmm...Akeno-senpai...

"Whichever you want my cute kohai."

"O-Ok Akeno-senpai."

Everyone, gets back a little...and I hear myself getting some encouragement.

"Wooohoooo! Goooooo Ma-tan! Ma-tan is the best Queen! Go Ma-tan! Your King is watching! Yay Ma-tan!"

"D-Do your best Makoto-san!"

"If its my cute kohai, he can do it as he is talented."

"...Go Mako-kun."

"Go Master."

So, all five of them are cheering me on! I simply can't fail! Although, Raynare's didn't sound so supportive. No, I am not going to fail anyway. First I make some fire by imagining fire...there we go. I thrust my palm forward...the fire destroys the target.

I face the next target...I imagine some ice...it appears in the form of...ice daggers...I launch the ice daggers at the next target...it hits the middle...one does. The other two hit the side of it.

Next...I think about lightning...sparks form around my hand...once again I thrust my palm forward...the lightning hits the target...destroying it.

Next is the wind demonic power...all I can do with the wind is...thrust my palm again and...blow the target over...with a gust of wind.

And the last element is...water...imaging water in my hand...it appears and...I once again thrust my hand forward...striking the target...and knocking it over.

"Now, your demonic power is under control. Shoot out a block of demonic power, Mako-kun."

I nod at Akeno-senpai and concentrate...a golden...swirling mass of demonic power appeared in my hand! Wo-Wow...its not been like this before. Should I shoot this now?

"Don't shoot that out!"

Sera-tan commanded me...so I stop what I was going to do and let the demonic power fizzle out.

"W...What is it Sera-tan?"

"That demonic power, well Ma-tan...it seems...you think you are weak right?"

I nod not knowing where this is going.

"If you shot that out then, well it would have destroyed quite abit of the ground...and if aimed at the school...well they would have to do some remodeling. I thought you would be good with demonic power, I think you might be a magical type."

Me, the magical type? Makes sense I suppose. If you think about it, I guess it really does make sense. One day, I will find out what my Sacred Gear can do.

"That's a good thing, yes?"

"Of course it is my cute Queen. But, don't you have to help Asia-chan with those leaflets of hers?"

Aah yes, ever since Asia-san became a Devil, I've been going with her to deliver these leaflets. I thought I needed to but, she hasn't given me any leaflets yet. As I've been concentrating on doing that paper work, I haven't had to do the leaflets, but apparently, I don't need to.

"Yes Sera-tan. Coming Asia-san?"

"Yep! I'm coming!"

Akeno-senpai, hands Asia-san her leaflets to deliver and the device to locate the appropriate houses for humans who have strong greed...then, we as in Asia-san and I head out together!...Or that was the plan...

"Ma-tan! Tonight, is your first contract! You have been requested personally."

I've been requested personally? But, I haven't been handing out leaflets. Who could want to summon me? More like, who knows about me?

"But Sera-tan..."

"Yes? The person wants to see you soon, ufufu. Ma-tan is getting popular you know? Since you are my cutest Queen, there has been a number of requests over these few weeks. However, I didn't want you feeling overwhelmed so, we will start with one tonight. After you finish your date with Asia-chan of course!"

...DATE!? Asia-san and I aren't on a date! Uwah! Sera-tan don't tease me! Responding to that little date comment, Asia-sans face turns bright red and she looks away embarrassed! No need to be embarrassed Asia-san! We aren't going on a date!

"...Please don't say that."

I look at Koneko-chan who is giving me the most coldest look I've ever gotten off her...uwah...Muu...I'm a little frightened.

"...No illicit sexual activities."

So cold...

"We aren't going to be doing anything like that Koneko-chan! I swear!"

"...Understood..."

Even though saying that, it still sounded like she didn't believe me. She really thinks I would do that to Asia-san? I wouldn't do that to Asia-san as it would be wrong! Asia-san is too pure to think about such things...good thing I met her first...or Aniki might try and...no even Aniki would know Asia-san is too pure for stuff like that.

"Ara ara. Mako-kun and Asia-chan on a date ufufu~ Marriage is just right around the corner~"

M-M-M-MARRIAGE!?

"Nope! I don't think so! My cute Queen isn't getting married to anyone! Now my cutest Queen, go and do your leaflets with Asia-chan! So we, as in you, can do your contract!"

"Ok Sera-tan. Asia-san, lets get going!"

"O-Ok Makoto-san!"

With our hands connected, we set off to deliver these leaflets! But my first contract tonight huh, wonder who that is going to be? I heard from Aniki himself that he gets ones from weirdo's. I hope I don't get a weirdo for a contract summon. Yes, the summon better not be some weirdo...Asia-san! She might get some weirdo! Oh I don't think so, I will be going with her!

Asia-sans...too innocent for pervy people. Even if the contract is someone who isn't a pervert, I would still feel better with going. I will ask Buchou about it later. Once hearing my concerns, I'm sure she will be willing to let me go with her.

* * *

**AN; Kuroka will be with Issei, Irina will be with Makoto, after much thought, I decided on that. Thank you for everyone who reviewed about it and the su****ggestions. And to all those who followed and favourite, thank you! Please keep reading and reviewing, thank you again!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina.**


	8. Instant attraction!

**Instant attraction!**

Asia-san and I are currently walking over town to deliver these leaflets. The reason we are walking, well that's because I don't have my bike. I rarely use it anyway. Good thing these places aren't too far apart, isn't it? It is a good thing, today I'm doing a contract! For...who knows. It will be a human, but male or female, I have no idea.

Preferably, I would get someone who likes anime and just wants to talk about that! But, that's most likely not going to happen, is it? No, I will get some weirdo, like that Mil-tan Aniki was telling me about. I feel for him. But at the same time, its a little funny that he got someone like that. I can be a magical girl for real nyo! That's how Aniki said this Mil-tan wants to be a magical girl and that's how he...or she? He I think.

Anyway, that's how he acts. Knowing me, I will get someone who mentions my height or something for a funny joke. If they do, is it bad if I hit them? I'm not usually violent, actually I'm quite a timid person, but put someone I care about in danger or mention my height then, its a beating! Just ask Aniki!

"Aah Asia-san, that one."

Pointing to the house, she goes to put a leaflet through the mailbox. I don't mind doing this for Asia-san. Its nice spending time with her as she is a good girl, even if she is naive. She posts the leaflet and we go to the next house this device says.

"Thank you Makoto-san for doing this. Even though you aren't apart of Buchou-sans group..."

I wave her off.

"Its fine Asia-san. You don't have to worry about anything, since you are...well you are Asia-san! Anyway, the next house isn't so far. I guess this street is full of greedy people."

"Hehe, maybe."

We continue on while talking to one another...I again notice that our hands are linked. Would...Aniki be jealous or happy for me? Wait, why think about Aniki now? I'm with Asia-san, the cute nun girl.

We continue delivering these leaflets until, there are no more left. It only took us, like two hours to deliver them all, plus if I can do this contract quickly then, well I can have the night off and maybe watch my anime! Or maybe just sleep or something.

We make it back to the club room, where everyone is. Everyone being Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, Aniki and of course, my King Sera-tan along with Raynare, she makes some tea. Haha, she is a good maid, when she isn't naughty. Asia-san reports to Buchou, who seems to be a little spaced out.

"Buchou! Asia-san and I are back!"

"I'm sorry...did you just call me an ape!?"

I look to everyone in the room with a puzzled look. I didn't say ape. I said Buchou, why would she think ape?

"No. I said Buchou."

"O-Oh right. Sorry for the confusion."

"You know, I've just thought of something."

Aniki said this to us all, we all turn and pay attention to him.

"Whats that Ise?"

Buchou quizzes him, he clears his throat and looks at each of us.

"You are all popular in the school, and I'm not! Everyone in the club is popular, like Koneko-chan being the mascot, Kiba and Makoto being the Princes, Akeno-san and you Buchou are the two Onee-sama's and lastly, Asia is the new cute girl! I feel so out of place!"

"That's not true Aniki. You are popular, as a pervert. You also forgot Raynare, and Sera-tan."

He cries anime tears and points at me and Yuuto-senpai.

"Damn Bishota and Bishounen!"

Yuuto-senpai and I look at one another before shrugging our shoulders. Hey its not our fault.

"Now, Ma-tan! Your contract! Go and do it!"

"Y...Yes, I step into that circle, yes?"

The circle I'm referring too is not the Gremory circle, but the circle Sera-tan uses, the Sitri circle. Since coming from that clan originally, she uses that one and so do I, but I can also use the Gremory house one if someone else powers it like when fighting that bastard Freed.

The reason, it is in here is because, Sera-tan asked Buchou if she could let me do my contracts from here, she said she was ok with it. Even though this is the first time, I'm a little nervous.

"That's correct my Ma-tan! Now please step on the circle..."

"Wait a second! How can I do that? I mean, what about the questionnaire on the backs of the leaflets? Wouldn't I need that to fulfil the contract? To get feedback, right?"

"Very good Ma-tan! Actually, while you was doing your duty as a Queen, I had asked So-tan to help deliver the leaflets. I think she used her servants."

So, Reya-senpai and the others from the Sitri group did my job? I will have to thank them for it, that's if I ever get to meet them. Maybe, is that why I never get to meet them, because they was doing that for me?

"That's very nice of them. I will have to thank them, like Akeno-senpai."

Hearing her voice, Akeno-senpai comes up to me with a confused look.

"Ara, why would you need to thank me?"

"For helping me with demonic power. Its all thanks to you."

"No need to thank me. As fellow Queens, we have to help each other, yeah?"

I nod strongly! If Akeno-senpai needs help with something, I will definitely help her!

"That's right! Now, ummmm...should I go Sera-tan?"

"Yep! Its time to make your debut to make contracts with humans! Also, soon you will have to make another debut. Also, your Fallen Angel wont cause trouble while you are gone."

Another debut? As I'm about to question it, I hear Buchou speak up.

"Asia, you will also make your debut tonight, as I've decided that your time with handing out leaflets is officially over. Besides, if you keep going to hand out leaflets with Hyoudou-kun, some people might get jealous."

Jealous? Who would get jealous? I don't understand it at all. Asia-san, seems a little conflicted. Buchou then started to draw on Asia-sans hand, Sera-tan already did this for me, not long ago.

"Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic power to transport through the magic-circle."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-senpai puts her hand to Asia-sans head, she must be feeling for demonic power.

"We had the incident with Ise before, so we need to check properly. Though I don't think there will be a same problem."

Yes, Aniki doesn't look happy about that. He seems sad about it. On the plus side, he has his Sacred Gear. He shouldn't feel so bad about it.

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. More like, she has the most demonic power after Buchou and me. Her potential capacity for her demonic power is very good."

Buchou, looks happy at Akeno-senpai's words. Well, it is a good thing Asia-san is a Bishop then, isn't it? Well, Asia-san is getting a good start it seems. However, I will bring up something, I hope she doesn't mind me saying.

"Ummm...maybe this is out of line but, can I maybe go with Asia-san? I would feel uneasy if Asia-san had to do it alone."

"But you aren't apart of my group."

She quickly answers, yes I didn't think she would let me. But I must try.

"True, but I don't want Asia-san harassed or something. So, can I please?"

She sighs and puts her fingers to her chin...I hear a comment from Aniki.

"Makoto and Asia, sounds good to me!"

I glare but he just smiles, perversely at me. Blasted Aniki, he does it on purpose.

"Alright. For a short time. However, you will have to do your contract first."

"Y...Yes understood Buchou."

"Go ahead Ma-tan! Get the best result!"

I smile at Sera-tan who comes over and hands me the contract! Yes, along with the questionnaire, we try and make contracts, hopefully this will work. She also hands me the device, that inputs wishes and what they would have to give in exchange for their wishes to be granted. It could be money, a personal item or what have you.

I will try my best to get the best result! I make my way over to the circle...It activates by using the demonic power within me! With a flash I disappear.

* * *

Once my eyes have readjusted, I look around the place I have ended up...pink wallpaper, a kendo bamboo sword in the corner...the bedspread is something that a girl might have...by my judgment, I will guess that a teenage girl lives her. But, I don't see any...oh the door opens...a girl with...pink hair...and another girl with...brown hair appears.

Wait...I recognize them! They are those...aah! No! Let me out of here! I can't be here now! Uwah!

"My wish has been answered."

The girl known as...Katase-senpai says this...so it was her that wanted me. I don't know how she knows about that but...uwah! I want to leave! This is a very dangerous situation! I can't be here now! Please let me go!

"Katase-chan, this is going to work out just great..."

"I agree with you completely. After hoping for ages, our wish is going to come true, well my wish."

The one who is with Katase-senpai is Murayama-senpai. These two are on the kendo team who regularly beat Aniki and his pervy friends, but also are presidents of another club. The club they are presidents of is...my fanclub! Yes, my fanclub is run by these two. I've been avoiding them, but its no longer possible now.

"Hehe, Makoto-sama has come to my room, this feels great."

"Katase-chan! Don't lose focus now. Remember, the wish?"

"I remember Murayama-chan. Now Makoto-sama, ready to hear my tiny wish?"

I nod shyly. I don't like where this is going. I'm scared for my life and virginity. Haha, Sera-tan...I'm scared...come and save your Queen...from these girls...

"Y...Your wish is?"

"Simply, I want a photo shoot, with you in different outfits!"

...Me in different outfits!? As in...cosplay!? But, she needs to pay a price right?

"S-So I cosplay for you? Y-You will have to pay a price you know?"

I say these words uneasy, I don't know what is going to happen when I'm with these two.

"I understand, what price do I have to pay?"

"L-Let me check with this device."

So, I check using this device...since it isn't a big massive wish, it doesn't require that much, so I convey that to Katase-senpai since she summoned me.

"I see. So, nothing big then? How about my panties? Will they do?"

I do a spit take while blushing! I...I...well...ummmm, I don't know what to say! Uwah! I think this will emotionally scar me for life!

"Well...I-I-I think...well y-yes...I-I...yes it will...be fine."

Although I feel uneasy about it. I...I'm scared about what Koneko-chan will say when I get back! She will call me an Aniki! I don't want to be an Aniki! Uwah!

"Great! Let me get you those panties Makoto-sama."

She goes into her closet...comes over with some pink striped panties! She hands me them.

"Since that's the price, I would like you to withhold your end of the bargain."

"O...Ok, so what do I have to wear?"

She gestures to Murayama-senpai to grab something...she goes into a draw...and a few seconds later...she shows me...a...

"Now, get dressed as Len Kagamine!"

So, I have to wear that outfit? I guess, its no so bad. Cosplaying as Len Kagamine huh? Don't I need a twin? Rin, where is she? Hehe. I get the outfit...where am I supposed to change? I decide to ask, as I'm not getting undressed infront of them.

"Is there a place, I can change?"

"In there. Also, style your hair like his. I'm pretty sure you would be his double then, hehe."

Creepy laugh. The way she pointed, its too a bathroom. So, I head to said bathroom and change into this outfit quickly. I also style my hair in said style. I know what he usually looks like, as I like the Vocaloid's. After getting changed, I notice how...tight these clothes are...too tight if you ask me. I walk out of the bathroom...they have huge nose bleeds!

Uwah! I want to leave right now, but I have to do this to become a good Devil. As I want to become a good Devil, I sometimes have to do, things I don't want to do.

"You look perfect! Now Murayama-chan, the camera!"

Nodding at her friend, Murayama-senpai gets out a camera...

"Makoto-sama, pout for the camera!"

P-Pout!? I...do as she asks and start pouting.

"That's so adorable! Especially with your glasses! Murayama-chan! Take the pictures!"

"Y-Yes!"

So, Murayama-senpai takes some pictures of me, pouting. Then I was asked to do weird things, like smile while leaning against something...then I had to place my hands on my...butt...as they took pictures...and other humiliating poses! Like rubbing my chest, hands on my hips, sticking my tongue out, and licking an ice cream. That sent them over the edge when some of it was on my nose, I think they almost died from their perverted thoughts.

Its just so wrong and horrid. After they finished, which was thankfully not long, I quickly changed back into my normal clothes.

"That was a good show Makoto-sama."

Katase-senpai spoke out.

"Ummmm...if...if it isn't...too much...trouble then...could you maybe...sign the...contract and...fill out the questionnaire?"

"Of course! I would be happy too!"

So while Katase-senpai does that...I see Murayama-senpai looking at me perversely. I don't like that look.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hmmmmm, yes. I think I want to make a wish."

She wants to make a wish also? It would have to be something I can do. Hopefully something not perverted.

"Y-You do? W-What would that be?"

"I don't know yet. But, when I have one, I will let you know. I can summon you, with that leaflet, right?"

I nod.

"That's right. But, please don't make the wish something impossible for me to do, like make you rich or something. As a price for that would be high."

"I understand. Well, I will let you know, my Shy Prince."

That sends shivers down my spine. After that, Katase-senpai finishes signing the contract and fills in the questionnaire. I stand up and bow as she hands me them both.

"T-Thank you very much. Please summon me again if you have anymore wishes."

"Oh I will, hahaha..."

Again, another shiver was sent down my spine as the magic circle appears, I step inside and disappear with a flash of light. I make it back to the club room.

"Aah Ma-tan. Your first contract, was a success!"

I showed her the contract and the questionnaire, she said that I did an outstanding job and would like to see me regularly.

"So Ma-tan, what price did she pay?"

I blush...look at Koneko-chan who is giving me a questioning look...I go into my pocket and show her the panties!

"...Pervert."

"Koneko-chan! I didn't ask for these! She gave me them for the price! I was so scared...I thought I was going to get raped or something! I feel like crying!"

"...You are the perfect example of...a lecherous Devil."

I break down crying! No! She can't think that! I'm not lecherous! That's Aniki! Not me! Uwah...Muu...uwah.

Asia-san...she hugs me as does Sera-tan! Being hugged by two girls...Aniki lets out a cry!

"Aah! That's the payment you got!? Seriously!? Who did you do a contract with!?"

"The...kendo girl, Katase-senpai."

I whisper out, his face drops. He might be scared of her as she has unleashed a few beatings on him in her time.

"Katase...was Murayama there also?"

"She was...she is thinking about summoning me to do a contract also."

He nods with a smirk. He knows how much they weird me out. I don't like it when they try and take pictures of me. Although now, they wont do they for a short while as I've just done a photo shoot.

"I see, I see. What did you have to do?"

"...Pho...sho..."

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

I blush and say it again.

"Phot...shoo..."

"Makoto! Just say it!"

"I HAD TO DO A PHOTO SHOOT COSPLAYING AS LEN KAGAMINE FROM VOCALOID!"

My embarrassed blush deepens as he laughs his ass off at me! Hmph, at least I got a contract! Idiot Aniki! Stupid baka Aniki! He is a baka.

"Anyway, Asia-san. Shall we go and do your contract?"

"Y-Yes!"

Asia-san and I go towards the magic circle of the Gremory clan, I can use this as Asia-san is the one powering it this time. She takes my hand as we flash out!

* * *

...Sometime later we return home after Asia-san did a successful first contract. We reported back to Buchou who, had a distant look to her. Even Aniki noticed it and talked to me about it, but even I don't know what is going on in her head. She had a sad face, but we don't know what is going on.

"Sorry, I will take the bath first then."

Asia-san went to her bath like that while smiling at a job well done, she leaves me alone with Sera-tan as Raynare is back in her own room. Yes, we returned to my, or our room now. I guess Sera-tan does own the room also as she owns me, I guess. Currently, Sera-tan and I are cuddling up with one another in my bed, of course I have my Youkai mode out.

It just feel super natural and well, she really likes this form. Sera-tan and I cuddling up with one another, I didn't think I would be able to do this with anyone, let alone someone as beautiful as Sera-tan. She is the one who actually suggested it, so as her Queen, I will do as she asks. She, strokes my tails as I moan a little. They really are sensitive. Just like my fox ears.

"Hehe, Ma-tans cute little moans~"

I moan cutely apparently.

"Y...You really like...my tails."

"Yep! That's right! Its because you are so cute! As the King, I have to spoil my Queen! Say Ma-tan, how did you get so cute?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I was born like this I suppose. But, you really find me cute?"

"Of course! You're the cutest! What about me? Am I a cute King?"

"The cutest King!"

We laugh to one another...but suddenly my heart starts beating faster. I feel a little flushed as I look at Sera-tan...she is currently naked, pretty much anyway...only thing on is her panties...I'm only in my underwear...I look deeply into her eyes.

"Ma-tan...do your best."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Don't, live up to others expectations. Whatever you achieve is fine with me. Just as long as you are happy, I'm happy, Ma-tan."

Saying that to me. She is making me blush.

"I will...do my best...for you. I will always...be by your side...Sera-tan."

"That's good, because I'm not letting you go! I might not be around all the time, but I will always come back, to you my Queen."

She puts a hand to my cheek, and strokes it...she gives me a kiss on the forehead...hehe...Sera-tans soft lips touched my forehead...her face is close to my face as she looks into my eyes...

"Ma-tan..."

"Sera-tan..."

She brings her face closer and closer to mine! Wait! Is she...is Sera-tan going to kiss me!? W...Why is she...why would she...kiss me? She is a Maou, I'm a low class Devil...isn't this something...I can't do...her lips are so close to mine...I can smell her hair...it smells incredible...Sera-tans lips...

Then, as our lips was about to connect, a bright glow flashes from the floor in my room...its the Gremory groups mark...who would be coming here? But, whoever it is...must have a good reason to come...when I was about to get a kiss from my Master! A silhouette...red hair...Sera-tan moves away from my face but, hugs me instead!

"Buchou...?"

"Make love to me."

I do a spit take! Did she just say that!? She wants me to...ehhhhhhh!? She can't be serious! Buchou, I didn't think she thought of me like that. I thought she might like Aniki...I ummmm...

"W-While I'm f-f-flattered...I think you might have...the wrong room."

She takes a good look at me...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I scream at her scream! She starts to panic!

"Oh my Maou! I came onto the younger brother! Uwah! Oh shit! Hyoudou-kun...you look adorable...but no! I'm so sorry! Oh fuck! Serafall-sama, please don't be angry!"

Responding to that, I blush but also feel a little nervous as she has seen my Youkai form. I'm also nervous at the fact that Sera-tan...is leaking large amounts of KI! What's upset her so?

"Ise-chan is next door Rias-chan. Don't come onto my cute Queen again, he is mine."

Sera-tan kisses my cheek as Buchou again panics and runs out the door! Like, what was that about? Before I could question it, she comes in again.

"Don't tell Ise about this! Also, show Sona your Youkai form, she will love it."

Again, she leaves before I could say anything.

"Ummmm, Sera-tan...why would Buchou suddenly do something like that?"

"Muu, she ruined it."

That...what? She ruined it? That's what Sera-tan said. She certainly did ruin the moment we was about to share. But, if we went through with that, it would've been...inappropriate! I-I couldn't do that with Sera-tan!

"Sera-tan, what was that all about? You know with, Buchou's erm...you know. Buchou saying that?"

"Well, Ma-tan. My cutest Queen, Rias-chan is trying to get herself out of a bad situation of hers. She thinks this is the only way for her to do. But, she wont succeed."

Buchou is...in a situation she doesn't like? Sera-tan...is she in a situation she doesn't like also?

"Ahem, Sera-tan. You aren't in a situation, you don't like, are you?"

I am a little concerned, if she is then...well I would do anything to help her out of the situation.

"Nope! Have nothing to fear my cute Queen. But, Rias-chan. She wont succeed, Grayfia-chan will interfere."

Grayfia...san? Who is that? Before I could question it, Sera-tan throws on a shirt and drags me out of the bedroom! I quickly hide my Youkai features.

"Um...what are we doing?"

"We are going to see what's going on of course!"

Going on...? Buchou said something about...making love...with Aniki...I don't want to watch that! Aniki and Buchou...that's a weird thought to have! Together, I think they might be good, but I really don't want to think about them doing that.

"Sera-tan..."

We continue until we reach Aniki's door...we stop outside and start listening in, I can hear the voices of Aniki and Buchou...he is panicking after all.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Hearing that, I think it was Buchou...it sounded like Buchou...I look to Sera-tan who has a little smile on. Ok, what's she thinking? But, then I see a flash of light coming from Aniki's room, from under the door, yes...I think someone might've just teleported into the room.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

I heard this unfamiliar voice, who's was that? As if reading my mind, Sera-tan explains.

"The voice was Grayfia-chan's. She is, well she is a Queen like you. Also, she is the Queen of the Maou, Sirzechs-chan."

A Maou's Queen! Another Queen of the Maou! I would very much like to meet this person! A Maous Queen...I wonder what she is like?

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the Master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

That came from Buchou, and this Grayfia-sama. Since she is the Maous Sirzechs-sama's Queen, I will address her with the horrific sama, as proper respect is due in this case. Wait, she called Aniki lowly, ehehe...that's not very nice, but she is still the Queen of a Maou!

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

Buchou, she does care about Aniki. That's a good thing, for him. He does have a kind Master.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

So, is like Buchou naked in there? I, want to meet Grayfia-sama but I...don't want to walk in if Buchou is naked as Aniki might say something about it.

"Ma-tan, you ok? You look a little happy."

"I am! I would like to meet someone in a similar situation to myself."

"Aah I see now. Maybe we should just go in!"

I do a spit take at those words as Sera-tan just opens the door! She walks inside...pulling me along with her! Inside the room, everyone is looking at us...Sera-tan, she just drags me to the bed, sits on the bed and makes me sit next to her!

I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be doing this!...I have just realized that I'm practically naked! I'm only in my underwear! Sera-tan has her panties on and a shirt, that shows a lot of her...cleavage...I see Aniki looking at her...I give a little look. No one can look at my King in such a lewd manner.

It is up to Sera-tan who looks at her like that!

"Serafall-sama. What are you, doing here?"

"Grayfia-chan! I'm here to see what's going on of course! And, my cute Queen wanted to meet you!"

"Your Queen? So, this boy is your Queen?"

The...maid Grayfia-sama said. Yes, she is dressed in a maids outfit, is she the Maous Sirzechs-sama's maid? As well as his Queen? Should I be Sera-tans butler? She has sliver hair, she looks in her early 20's. But, she is a Devil, so its anyone's guess on how old she really is, that could be said for Sera-tan also.

"That's right! Ma-tan here is my most important Queen! Please treat him well!"

The maid, Grayfia-sama faces me with a little smile.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She bows to me...ehehe...should I say something also?

"I-Its a pleasure to meet you Grayfia-sama. My name is Makoto Hyoudou, Queen of Serafall-sama. It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I also stand up and bow. I feel a little embarrassed because I'm barely clothed, but to meet a Maous Queen! It truly is a pleasure!

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you?...Or is it Onii-sama?"

Buchou says this, interrupting our conversation. Grayfia-sama turns from me and looks at Buchou with a neutral expression.

"All of them."

"Is that so? You, who is Onii-sama's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou, gets dressed as I avert my eyes. Aniki is the one who can look at his Master, but that's the same for me! I can only look at Sera-tan, if she's fine with it of course.

"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Ise? Wait, is this person?"

Grayfia-sama is shocked at looking at Aniki.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My Pawn. The user of the Boosted Gear."

"...Boosted Gear..."

Of course. Everyone will know Aniki. He does hold a Longinus after all. A Sacred Gear capable of killing a god. So yes, Grayfia-sama is going to know who he is. Hmmm, I should be happy for Aniki to be recognized by name but, something makes me a little sad. I don't think anyone will know me by name, only as Serafall-sama's Queen. That's the only way, someone will know me in the supernatural world.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It's a must for high class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

So, I will have to be by Sera-tans side at all times also? I will be when I can, I will try my best for Sera-tan!

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou goes over to Aniki...and kisses his cheek. He blushes bright red at her. That's nice, hehe...need to tease him later.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

Buchou says that as Grayfia-sama turns to Sera-tan.

"Serafall-sama, are you to be attending this meeting with your Queen?"

"Nope! It hasn't got anything to do with me. I'm going back to my and Ma-tans shared bed."

"Very well. Queen of Serafall-sama. I would like to have a little talk with you in the near future."

A little talk with me?

"Y-Yes Grayfia-sama. I will be looking forward to it!"

"Until then."

We bow to one another as Buchou and Grayfia-sama disappear with a flash of light. Without a word, Sera-tan drags me out of Aniki's room and back to mine. Once entering my room, she discards her shirt like its nothing at all! She pushes me onto the bed and cuddles up to me again!

"So, my cute Queen. How was it meeting another Queen, of a Maou?"

"W-Well, we didn't have much interaction. So, I can't really say. She seems nice and polite to me."

"That's right Ma-tan! Grayfia-chan is also strict, I'm glad you aren't like that. I don't want you to turn into a Grayfia-chan. She is so strict on Sirzechs-chan, so please don't turn into a male Grayfia-chan! Stay as you are now, my shy Queen."

Staying like I am...

"I will Sera-tan. If you want me like this then, I will stay like this for you. But, can I ask what Buchou was trying to stop?"

"Aah yes. That. You can't tell Ise-chan as that is up to Rias-chan. Rias-chan, she is in an engagement to be married to a man by the name of Riser Phenex, from the Phenex clan. Its an arranged marriage."

Buchou is in an arranged marriage. It makes me feel sad for her as she was going to give herself to Aniki just to get out of it, or that's what I think anyway.

"I-I see. And she doesn't want to be in it, right?"

"That's right. By the way things are going, I wouldn't be shocked if something drastic happens."

Sera-tans whole demeanour changed from her usual one to a more, serious tone. Sera-tans serious side. This is the side I've rarely seen before, scratch that, I've never seen her look so serious before.

"Well, I'm sure Aniki will be there for her. And of course, I will help out in anyway I can."

"I'm sure you will. However, Ma-tan. Something's are out of our control. It might come to something that neither you or I can get involved with. If it comes to that, we can still show our support."

Sera-tans wise words. Of course my King is wise. Even with her childlike personality, she can still be serious and wise.

"Y-Yes."

"But for now my cutest Queen, its time to sleep. Its getting late."

"Y-Yes Sera-tan. Goodnight Sera-tan."

I say as I take my glasses off.

"Yes, goodnight my cute Queen."

Hehe, hearing that from Sera-tan is cute. If anyone else besides Sera-tan starts calling me their cute Queen, then I will have to deal with that. I close my eyes and let the sleep take over me.

* * *

...Its the next day, and currently, I'm sat next too Sera-tan. The reason is, is because something is about to happen. The people here are Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan who is sat in the corner, Asia-san who is sat in a chair next to me and Grayfia-sama is here also. The ones yet to arrive is Aniki and Yuuto-senpai. Sera-tan told me, that this Riser will be appearing shortly. I don't fully understand what is going to happen, but it must be something heavy. Raynare, is here but is looking very shocked and a little frightened. Well Grayfia-sama is here also so that must frighten her.

The atmosphere is heavy, Asia-san can feel it as she is holding my hand nervously. Aniki and Yuuto-senpai are expected any minute now.

"Sera-tan, what happens now, are you going to be silent?"

"Yes. I'm just here, because you are here. This situation isn't for me to deal with. It will be between Rias-chan and Riser with Grayfia-chan here as an intermediate."

She doesn't add chan to his name, I noticed this last night. From that, I take it that she doesn't like him.

"I understand Sera-tan. I then shall be silent also."

"That's good Ma-tan. However, if Riser insults you, well I will speak up. I'm not sure if he will or not, but if he does then I wont be silent."

Ehehe...Sera-tan will speak up if I'm insulted.

"P-Please don't go to any trouble on my account."

"But my cute Queen, no one will insult you while I am here."

"O-Ok."

That's all I can say. Its not like I can say anything else in this situation. Then, Aniki and Yuuto-senpai come in about half a minute later, and notice the atmosphere.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou waves her hand at Grayfia-sama in rejection however as she was about to speak, a magic circle appears. The pattern is different to the Gremory or Sitri families circles, is it...Phenex family? As if confirming what I was thinking, Sera-tan nods at me.

"...Phenex."

That's what Yuuto-senpai said, Aniki looks a little confused. This circle is a little different than normal ones as this one is producing flames. What appeared was a man in his 20's in a business suit. Hmmm, seems like a cocky person to me, the way he is stood.

"My lovely Rias."

...His lovely Rias huh? Looking to Aniki, he doesn't look happy, the guy, Riser immediately looks at Raynare, who looks a little frightened.

"Fallen Angel. Rias, you have a Fallen Angel. Do you side with them now? Its disgusting, I should kill it."

Buchou shakes her head in defiance.

"No. She isn't my Fallen Angel. She is someone else's slave girl."

"A Fallen Angel as a slave girl? Hahaha, who got this Fallen Angel girl?"

"I did. Raynare here is my servant. Is that a problem, Riser?"

He looks at me and then at Sera-tan, who smiles, but not her usual smiles.

"You, who are you?"

"I am the Queen of Serafall-sama. Makoto Hyoudou."

...He snickers...no Makoto don't let it get to you. Little bastard is snickering at me...Sera-tan sees my anger, she calmly holds my hand, I'm grateful.

"I see. So this is the Queen of Serafall-sama huh. Ha, doesn't look like much to me."

"Riser, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything bad about my Queen."

Sera-tan defended me! Yay! She does care about me after all!

"To be told by a Maou, I shall obey."

As he said, he didn't say anything else to me, but he did stroke Buchou's arm.

"...Don't touch me you male slut."

Smirking, he removes the hand he touched her with.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

Oh Aniki. He is getting involved already. I wish he wouldn't get involved. He might cause trouble for Buchou.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Riser replied with a distasteful tone to his voice. Obviously, he doesn't like Aniki already, that could be the same for me, however he can't really say anything about it.

"I'm the Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama! Issei Hyoudou!"

"Ah, I see. Brothers."

That's all he said as Aniki face faulted. Poor Aniki, he gets too worked up.

"Who the hell are you anyway!?"

I put a hand to my head and sigh at that. Aniki, he really is going to cause trouble for Buchou.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure blood high class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

Grayfia-sama says this clearly to Aniki as I start feeling a little parched.

"Raynare, get me some tea please."

"Are you insane? I'm not going over there while he is there. Do you think I have a death wish?"

"Fallen Angel Raynare. Do I have to remind you that I spared your life, even though you was mean and killed myself and Aniki and your friend killed Asia-san? So, please get me the tea."

She sighs at me, hey I could've killed her, but being the nice person I am, I spared her as I can see that she can still be saved from the path of evilness.

"Fine. I will get the tea Master."

She said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh Raynare-chan, get me some tea too."

"Raynare-san, me too please."

Sera-tan and Asia-san said to Raynare who glared but did what she was commanded to do, in her maid outfit. The Fallen Angel who kept me prisoner and nearly killed me twice is now making me tea, what goes around comes around, Raynare.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. Other words, he engaged to Ojou-sama, Rias-sama."

When Grayfia-sama said that, Aniki's face dropped...poor Aniki.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Aniki lets out a cry, hearing that must be tough. But then, Akeno-senpai started making tea for Riser and Buchou, while Raynare made tea for me, Sera-tan and Asia-san.

Raynare, comes over with a tray of tea and serves us the tea.

"Thank you Raynare-chan!"

"Y-Yes thank you Raynare-san."

"Thank you Fallen Angel Raynare."

She sighs and goes to stand behind me. We start sipping the tea as Akeno-senpai serves tea to Riser.

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Aah, Akeno-senpai doesn't like Riser it seems as even though she said that with a smile, she didn't look happy with her eyes. As I am thinking about that, I notice Aniki is drooling...while looking at Buchou. Oppai on the brain with that Aniki of mine. It isn't normal at all.

"U-Ummm, is something wrong with Ise-san, Makoto-san?"

Asia-san questions me. I shake my head.

"He is just being Aniki, Asia-san."

"Yeah a pervert."

Raynare commented. Until I and her start getting along, she will be addressed as Raynare, without the horrific's. Fallen Angel Raynare.

"...Indecent thoughts are prohibited."

Hehehe, Koneko-chan's harsh words makes him sad as Yuuto-senpai hands him a handkerchief with his usual smiles.

"Its almost time to eat snacks. That's why Ise-san drools, right Makoto-san?"

I have no idea how to tell her how wrong she is. But, I nod for her innocence. She doesn't need to know what pervert is thinking.

"Stop it already, idiot!"

Buchou, raised her voice because Riser is...well he is touching her body without permission. If I was Aniki, I would be pissed off.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you! Ever!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

Buchou said that, Riser then went onto explain about how Sirzechs-sama and her Otou-sama about how important it is to have pure blooded Devils. That's what I got from the conversation. Also, they talked about reincarnated Devils.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou cut him off. He, hearing that gains an unpleasant expression. Hmph, he is like a child. Wanting what he can't have.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"I would like to see you fucking try!"

Suddenly, the Gremory group become tense as Asia-san clings to me for dear life! Yuuto-senpai and Koneko-chan make stances as if to fight, as does Akeno-senpai. True to Sera-tans words, she isn't getting involved. I suppose that it isn't our place to be involved with such matters, however that doesn't mean she likes it if the look she is giving Riser is any indication.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Grayfia-sama silenced them, with her words easily! Cool! I wish I could do that?

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared…I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

The Strongest Queen!? So, Grayfia-sama is the strongest huh. Everyone, gets out of their fighting stances. Maybe I should say something, but I don't think its my place to say anything.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?

A Rating Game? Has it come to that? Sera-tan told me about a Rating Game once, good thing she doesn't do them, I think anyway. I'm not fairly certain, however they intend to settle it with a Rating Game, I thought only matured Devils could participate in a actual game?

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Even though she said that, I...well it doesn't matter what I think of this.

"Hehe, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will. I will fucking blow you away, you womaniser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Wow, the KI in this room is something alright, poor Asia-san is a little shaken by it, however I hold her hand tightly, Raynare, she looks freaked out. She should be, as most people in this room could take her out easily.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

They both reply to Grayfia-sama like that, she bows to them both.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what bastard?"

Riser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

He clicks his fingers to activate a magic circle. Shadows start appearing from the magic circle that appeared...15 people, no girls to be exact come from the shadows. Hmmm, must be his peerage. Is this like, his harem...oh no. Aniki is going too...

"H-Hey, Rias…This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

As I thought, Aniki is being a pervert. But then, a voice from Risers girls gets my attention, no, it was one voice.

"Rias-sama, who is that boy there?"

Turning to the voice...its a girl with blonde hair, that's in a drill like twin ponytails style. She is looking at...me! Why is she looking at me? I don't want to be looked at. But, to be fair, she looks quite cute.

"That boy, is Makoto Hyoudou, Queen of Serafall-sama, the Maou."

Did she have to add the Maou bit? I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Sera-tan is, if they are a Devil.

"Queen of...Serafall-sama?"

I look to Sera-tan who nods. I guess she wants me to speak.

"Y-Yes that's me. I'm Makoto Hyoudou, Queen of the Maou Serafall Leviathan-sama."

"I see, I see."

That's all she said, hmmmmm, she continues to look at me, with a weird questioning gaze...I hear a low growling sound...Koneko-chan...eh? Why make a sound like that? But, as I'm thinking this, Riser suddenly starts making out with one of his girls, gross. Not something I want to see. Responding to that, Asia-san looks like she is about to pass out!

But then, a tap on my shoulder gets my attention...its that girl...how the hell, she gestures for me to follow her, I don't really know what to do, I look to my King who shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't know either. I will just follow her, as Asia-san comes along also as our hands are connected and she wont let go.

"So, is there something I can help you with...?"

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Ravel Phenex, unfortunately I'm related to him."

She points to Riser...

"I'm sorry but how is that possible? You are way too cute to be related to someone like that."

"I often wonder the same thing. But, the reason I wanted to talk to you, was because you are Serafall-sama's Queen, yes?"

I nod at her.

"T-That is true. And, you must be in his peerage, what piece are you?"

"I'm a Bishop, Hyoudou-sama."

She calls me Hyoudou-sama? Ok, that's better than boy Queen or something like that.

"I see, Phenex-san."

"Oh, please call me Ravel."

I nod and as I was about to speak again, Aniki speaks instead.

"Why are you cosying up to the enemy!?"

"Yes Ravel, I agree with the pervert. Why cosy up to short stuff there?"

""Shut up Onii-sama/Aniki!""

We both yell at them, then look at one another, and laugh.

"Haha, you too?"

"You have no idea Ravel-san. That perv, is my Aniki."

"Its a trial, isn't it?"

I nod in understanding.

"It really is. Aniki is so perverted, is Riser the same?"

"He is. Onii-sama is such a pervert. Always been a pervert with his pervy thoughts."

"Aniki is the same. I don't even want to know what goes on inside his head."

As we are speaking, Riser and Aniki keep looking at us with an annoyed expression.

"Raynare, get Ravel-san here some tea."

"What? Why? She is your enemy, isn't she? Or did I miss something?"

"Fallen Angel Raynare. Ravel-san here isn't my enemy. Neither is Riser technically. Even though I might not like what is happening between him and Buchou, since I'm not apart of the Gremory group, it really isn't my problem. So, please be a good servant and get some tea, now."

She takes a deep long sigh and nods reluctantly. Haha, Raynare. You silly Fallen Angel.

"Hyoudou-sama, you have a Fallen Angel as a servant?"

I nod strongly.

"I do. She is a little naughty, but a good maid once pushed to do it."

Raynare comes back with the tea and hands it to Ravel-san.

"Good Raynare. You may sit down."

"Muu...yes Master."

She sits down like a good Fallen Angel should.

"That's amazing. You, have a Fallen Angel as a servant."

"Thank you Ravel-san. That's nice to say."

As I was about to reply...

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

Riser and Aniki said...he summoned his Boosted Gear? Why did he? Oh, what is he going to do? He is going to cause trouble, isn't he?

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so called womaniser?"

Riser, unfortunately has a point. Aniki was looking up to him.

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

That's also true, I would comment but I'm just staying out of that.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Hahaha, that's funny, coming from Aniki.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Shut the fuck up Riser. No ones interested."

Hahaha, Buchou makes me laugh.

"Hey Yakitori guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

I put a hand to my forehead and release a sigh, noticing my sigh, Ravel-san sighs also. She must be thinking the same as me. Aniki, is doing a stupid move.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

He activated his Sacred Gear. Riser however, just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

This Mira-san then strikes Aniki in the centre of his body with her staff and he is flung back into a wall! Asia-san, she goes over and heals him...hmmmm, I thought something like this might happen. Aniki and I aren't really battle ready, and I heard that he did some Rating Games before, so all these girls will have battle experience. Riser then walks over to Aniki and crouches down.

"The one who you just fought is my Pawn Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh. You are weak."

Saying that to Aniki, it makes me a little mad. He isn't weak at all. Aniki is strong, he will prove as much soon enough. He then starts knocking on Aniki's Sacred Gear.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again?…Yes, pearls before swine. Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's Pawn-kun!"

He starts slapping his head...that's it!

"Hey! Don't do that, idiot!"

He turns to me with a smirk...Sera-tan is looking at me with a neutral expression...ehehe, I just got involved, didn't I?

"Hmph, saying that to me, Queen of Serafall-sama?"

"That's right. I cannot stand by as you do something that disgraces my family like this. So either stop, or I will have to intervene."

He then starts laughing at me! Cheeky bastard, I'm not going to take this lightly.

"Fuhahaha, I'm so scared of someone so short~ I bet Mira could beat you like the Pawn-kun here."

"Is that so Riser?"

Sera-tan spoke up before I could! What is she doing?

"Serafall-sama, what is it you are saying? You think your Queen can take my Pawn?"

"Easily. My Queen, would beat your Pawn in a fight, easily."

She is being boastful! Could I win a fight against someone who has more battle experience than I? I am doubtful, at best.

"Surely you jest. No disrespect, but my Pawn has more experience than your Queen."

"Even so, my Queen would win. Why don't we make this interesting."

Interesting? My interest has been peaked.

"Serafall-sama? How? How are you going to make this interesting?"

"Simple. If my Queen, beats your Pawn, you have to, well it seems your Bishop-chan has taken an interest in my Queen. If he beats Mira-chan here, your Ravel-chan shall well, Ravel-chan will become a personal friend of Ma-tans. But, if your Pawn wins, well that's up to you."

He gets into a thinking position as I look at Sera-tan skeptically. But, what does she mean by personal friend? I don't understand that at all.

"Alright, its a fools bet for you. When Mira wins, your Queen-kun has to do anything I ask him to do."

"Fine. Ma-tan blow her away."

She sends me a wink, I nod. I'm going to use demonic power against her. That, demonic power that Sera-tan said that would make lots of damage.

* * *

Mira-san and I go to the middle of the room, on opposite sides of the room to be exact. I don't feel like, this isn't something I want to do, as I don't know if I will win, I'm skeptical at best. I get into a little fighting position as she does the same.

"Go Mira! Beat him with one blow!"

"Yes Riser-sama!"

"Ma-tan! Do it! Use what you learned from Akeno-chan!"

I nod strongly! The Mira-san wastes no time in charging at me! She thrusts her staff forward, I can see it! I move my body to the left and avoid it. She swings her staff my way, but using what Sera-tan and Akeno-senpai have been teaching me, I jump out of the way using a speed I haven't used before...damn, I am getting good, but I still have lots to learn. I focus on the floor, specifically her feet on the floor.

"Ice, freeze her feet!"

Freeze!

Responding to my imagination and demonic power, the Pawns feet start getting frozen to the floor, hmmmm, this is easier than I thought it would be. Now just to finish it. She is hitting the ice with her staff, that is fire infused.

I gather demonic power in my hands as she attempts to break the ice, I thrust my hands forward in a golden blast!

"Golden Breaker!"

DON!

"ARGH!"

Crash!

The Pawn is literally blown back by my demonic power and she hits the wall behind Riser, wow that was easy. I must be getting stronger. Riser, he looks shocked as I see Buchou smirk a little. She sends me a smile, that is saying well done or something similar.

"W-What!? H-How did he...what?"

Riser is baffled by my win, my easy win I might add. I must have a talent for this stuff. Well, a wins a win.

"Well, that's that Riser. It seems my inexperienced Queen won against your experienced Pawn. And he didn't even use his Sacred Gear. Hmmmm, Riser, Ravel-chan...is a personal friend of Ma-tans now."

He doesn't look happy as he glares at me, I shrug him off. I do know that I wouldn't be able to do anything to him, however Sera-tan wouldn't stand by if I was in danger, against someone like Riser. He then turns to Buchou.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Games aren't something simply that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

He then looks at Aniki.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow."

Aniki, looks like he understood what Riser said. Riser then looked at me.

"I wont be underestimating you in the future, however don't get cocky. Mira, is my weakest, you wouldn't be able to match my Queen in a fight."

I narrow my eyes at him, he turns to Buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Riser then turns to Ravel-san.

"We are leaving."

"Correction, you are leaving Onii-sama. If Hyoudou-sama doesn't mind, I think I will stick around."

She wants to stay? Riser, makes a "Tch." sound, as if annoyed.

"Whatever, do you what you like."

"I will Onii-sama. Be back later."

Ravel-san, said in a mocking tone with a mock wave. Riser collects his remaining servants and leaves, with a flash of light. Grayfia-sama also leaves, to do whatever she does.

Buchou then dismissed us and cancelled the group activities for the Occult Research club, Buchou and Akeno-senpai went someplace into the old school building, as some of the others start leaving like Aniki and Yuuto-senpai, Raynare tried to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I spoke calmly, she froze.

"Gremory, said this is the end. I thought we was leaving."

"No. Ravel-san and I are sitting in here, and I'm not letting you out into the world, I still don't fully trust you."

"Hmph, you have good reason to not trust me."

I nod, I know she might be trying to escape, but I don't think so.

"Raynare, make some snacks."

"I'm not your sla...oh yeah. Snacks coming up, Master."

"Good girl. Now Ravel-san, please take a seat."

Following me, Ravel-san sits down next to me on a couch...I feel a certain set of eyes on me as Asia-san sits next to me...Koneko-chan is glaring in our direction, harshly. What...have I done now? But, I start talking to Ravel-san.

She is quite fun to talk with. I talked about my life as a Devil so far, she talked about her life as her brothers Bishop. Raynare did give us the snacks, with a sigh. But, while Ravel-san and I was talking, Asia-san continually pouted at me, Koneko-chan glared harshly, Sera-tan was smiling her usual smiles, but with a hint of...something else.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I didn't know about it at the time, but that's how pervy Aniki can be."

We once again share a laugh. That's how its been for awhile now. Ravel-san and I get along quite well, she isn't like her brother. She is more polite. Even though I don't want to admit it as she is technically apart of Risers peerage and the enemy of Buchou, she is very cute.

About half way through Ravel-sans and my conversation, Koneko-chan came over and sat on my lap! Aah! Koneko-chan, is so cute! Owwwww! She is pinching my leg! Damn that hurts!

"W-What are you doing Koneko-chan!?"

"...Needed to vent anger."

She needs to vent her anger? Why is she taking it out on me? But before I had even realized it, it has turned dark. Ravel-san stands.

"Its a bit late now. I suppose I have to get going. It was nice talking to you, Hyoudou-sama."

"Y-Yes, the same for me. I hope we get more opportunities to talk in the future, please take care."

"I-I feel the same. Take care."

I think I imagined it, but did her face turn a little red then? Hm, I couldn't be certain as she activated a magic circle and disappeared.

"Muu...Makoto-san..."

"Hm? Is something wrong Asia-san?"

"N-No. W-We are going home, yes?"

I nod. Its been a long day for everyone, even Asia-san. But now that I think about it, Asia-san...I wont be able to protect her in the Rating Game, no Aniki will do it if I ask him.

"Yep! I'm sure Buchou might have you be training or something."

So like that, Koneko-chan, Asia-san, Sera-tan, Raynare and myself head home or in Koneko-chan's case, to her home. Hm, I wonder how the match between Riser and Buchou is going to go?

* * *

**AN; So for Yasaka and Kunou, they will stay where they are in each harem. Ravel and Makoto have become friends since they both have pervy older brothers, their relationship will develop as the chapters go by.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina.**


	9. Training!

**Training!**

As of right now, I'm not getting out of bed. The reason is, well it has been a hard day. Today, lots of things happened. Riser vs Buchou, that's going to be an interesting match I'm sure. I fought, although that Mira-san was easy to beat. I don't want to be cocky but, I actually feel like I'm becoming more useful to Sera-tan each day. But the reason I don't want to leave is because, well my King is hugging me tightly again!

It really is the best when Sera-tan spoils me like this. Yes, my King is the best and cutest in the world!

"Mmmmmm. Ma-tan..."

"Y-Yes Sera-tan?"

"I've been thinking and thinking about something lately."

She has been thinking about something? What is this something I wonder? I decide to question her.

"So, umm...what are you thinking about?"

"Just something that concerns you. You know, I've been trying to find out what your Sacred Gear is, I just can't seem to sense it or anything. Another thing is, your aptitude for demonic power. During the training, you showed good power and during that little fight back at the club room, you froze her feet and she couldn't get out of it, even with her fire power. I think you really are gifted as a magic user. Maybe you could even learn magic in the future."

Gifted as a magic user? Learn magic? That's different from demonic power, I think. I am thinking the same thing, I think that's what I am thinking. I don't even know if I truly am good, or just my hard work is paying off, or a combination of the both.

"Do you really think so? If I am, then that's good for you right?"

"Oh Ma-tan, please don't think about me. Think about yourself. I've said before that, whatever you do in life and however strong you become is fine for me."

I nod a little. That's how Sera-tan is, she doesn't care if I don't become strong, as long as I'm happy then, she doesn't care. But, that's not true for me, I would like to become strong for her. I don't want to be left behind as everyone else becomes stronger.

"Y-Yes."

"Also, I think you should be getting a familiar soon. Someone to help out with things, you know its a must for a Devil to have a familiar. Its all apart of becoming a good Devil."

"A familiar, as in pokemon?"

She gains a confused face, so I explain what pokemon actually is. At the end of the explanation, she nods a little.

"I guess its like that. You can certainly have more than one familiar. But, I'm not going to bore you with going into detail about that. Also, what was that Golden Breaker before Ma-tan? A new move you have been working on?"

I shake my head. I don't even know where that came from.

"I, just thought of saying that. As my demonic power is a golden colour and I wanted to break her out of the ice and into the wall, it just sort of came out, hehe. Did it sound weird?"

"Nope! Maybe, you could refine that technique into a new move for you. It certainly did a number on the Pawn girl, didn't it?"

I nod at her. It was a little cool I guess. But, then a knock at the door stopped out conversation...

"Who is it?"

I ask as I hide my Youkai form. Yes, its a must for me to have it out when Sera-tan and I are in bed with one another.

"Its me, Raynare."

Oh, what does she want? I take a breath.

"Come in."

I say as Sera-tan and I cover up with the blanket. I wonder what she could want at this time? Its getting a little late. She comes in and I gesture her to the end of the bed to sit on.

"So Raynare, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I want to know something about that time. You, killed Kalawarner, yet spared me. I, want to know why, you chose to spare me. I basically robbed you of life. While I am grateful, its been playing on my mind a lot, so please tell me what's going on."

"I'm also like that Ma-tan. I still don't fully understand your decision on that."

So, they want to know why?

"Because, I didn't want to kill you, Raynare. If I had killed you, it would've made me no better than you are. You, have a chance at being good. Don't waste this opportunity. Your friends are dead, you aren't dead. Take this chance and start doing good deeds. Raynare, start being good, from this point onwards. If you want to live a life for your Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama, then prove to everyone that you can change. Prove Fallen Angels aren't all bad."

The only reason I know of those two is because I've been learning about different things and the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Youkai and other things. But, I'm not an expert in any subjects yet.

"Y-Yes, Master."

I love it when she calls me Master. I'm not into that sort of play, but it is fun having a slave like Raynare.

"Now, is that all?"

"One other thing, your Sacred Gear, you haven't found out what it is, have you?"

I shake my head. She wanted my Sacred Gear at the time, but I doubt she knows what it is, just that it is a powerful one, apparently.

"No, I haven't found out what it is, why?"

"No reason. I was just thinking about it. Boosted Gear, that is what Ise has. Yours, I wonder what it is."

"Well, its getting late, so go back to bed. You have another day of service tomorrow."

She groans at me as she leaves my room. Hehe, Raynare, live to be good.

"Ma-tan, you are kind aren't you? You spared her because, you didn't want to kill again. You killed one, you didn't want another person to die that night. She might try and attack again, you know?"

"Raynare, wont attack again Sera-tan. Something inside me is telling me that she will learn how to be good. I do wish that I could find out what my Sacred Gear does. Its, really hard not knowing what it does. Then again, I'm sure I will find out one day, right?"

"That's right my cute Queen! Until then, well just enjoy life. Say Ma-tan, can I play that game again?"

...I shudder. I can't let her play it again!

"W-Well Sera-tan I-I don't think that's such a...good idea."

"Why? Because of what happened to Aerith-sama? I'm over...Aerith-sama."

I sweatdrop. Here we go again. Poor Sera-tan and her love for Aerith-chan. She still hasn't gotten over it.

"Wouldn't you rather...ummmmm, stroke my tails?"

She gains a smirk.

"Oh I see. You want your tails stroked? Is something like that good for my cute Queen? Well, get them out then, Ma-tan!"

I nod and manifest my tails and Youkai ears, I look at her with a blush as she hugs me, pressing her oppai into my chest...she strokes my tails...it feels good.

"Hehe, spoiling my cute Queen like this~ Ma-tan you are lucky you know? That is to say, only I can touch your tails, no one else."

Only Sera-tan can touch my tails? That's what she said.

"O-Ok."

That's all I can say to Sera-tan. If anyone hears the little moans that escape my lips, this situation could be heard wrong. These tails are just so damn sensitive. And when she uses her delicate hands to stroke them the way she is...

"My tails...Sera-tan. You know, I've been thinking about it, but...if I am a half Kyuubi, that means I have control over foxfire. Do Kyuubi's have control over anything else? Or is it, just foxfire?"

"That's a good question my cutest Queen. As a Youkai, there are things you can do that no other race can do. But as a Kyuubi, well maybe we could research it together. I know of some abilities that a Kyuubi can do. Like your foxfire, your enhanced senses. The others however, we will research for you Ma-tan, together."

"O-Ok Sera-tan. It would be easy if, I knew who my real parents are. Do you think, they think about me? Or, are they dead?"

At my question, Sera-tan...she avoids...eye contact? Why avoid eye contact?

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No. Why would you think that Ma-tan?"

I give her a calculating look, does Sera-tan...no she said she was surprised by my Youkai form. She, wouldn't know anything about my real parents.

"No reason. Anyway, sleep time Sera-tan?"

"No, bath time!"

B-Bath time!? As in, a shared bath!? No way! C-Can I...

"W-We are going to take a..."

"Yep! We, as in me and you are going to take a bath together!"

She...can't do that...I would be...naked! I can't show Sera-tan my naked form...it would be too embarrassing.

"But...we would be...naked..."

"So? We sleep practically naked anyway. So, come on! Lets go and take a bath!"

Uwah! I can't handle Sera-tans naked form! My brain will go into overload! But, without minding me, we go out of my room and head towards the bathroom after she takes off my glasses! I hide my Youkai form! Uwah no! Seeing Sera-tan in all her glory! Her nice thighs, nice butt...her nice oppai...everything...in all her glory...!

We make it to the bathroom where I just undress without looking at Sera-tan once we entered the room. I'm so embarrassed!

"Raynare-san. Thank you for washing my back."

"Ara Asia. Who thought we would be having a bath together?"

...Raynare...Asia-san...they are in here also!? W-What...

"...Makoto-san?"

"...Master?"

"Hey girls! Ma-tan and I are taking a bath! Make some room!"

I face fault at how Sera-tan said that then! I open my eyes slowly to see...Asia-san naked! Raynare is naked also! Oh my Maou...aah! Asia-san looks incredibly...aah! I can't think that! Raynare naked...aah! I can't think about them together like this...why is Asia-san blushing?

I follow her eyes...she is looking at my...I've gotten...aah! Stop pervy thoughts now! I can't will this away! I cover myself up!

"Hehe, Ma-tans manhood huh. Seems I got a great Queen, in more ways than one."

"Masters manhood..."

"Makoto-sans...ummmmm...Makoto-sans..."

Sera-tan...is drooling at me...Raynare...she has a blush...Asia-san has turned red...and looks away...with the hugest blush...I have ever seen...

"I'm going!"

I turn to leave, but it seems fate likes being mean to me because...some people grab my wrists...Sera-tan and Asia-san!

"...I'm sorry...its my first time...seeing a boys..."

"Did you like it Asia-chan!? Ma-tans thing, is quite nice to look at, isn't it? Come on Ma-tan, lets have a naked bath together, the four of us together!"

...Mmmmmmmm...aaah! I can't do that!...Someone might walk in...no! Even then, I still couldn't do it if the doors are locked!

"I-I've heard...in Japan...that taking...a bath with someone...I want to form a special...relationship with...if its...Makoto-san I don't mind..."

That's between the same genders! You take a bath with the same gender to get to know one another better! Is this Aniki's doing? Or someone else sent to make my life more difficult and erotic...difficult!

"That's right Asia. Whoever you heard that from, was telling you the truth. Males and females bond in such a manner. Take advantage of this situation."

Stupid Fallen Angel! Implanting ideas into the sweet Asia-sans head!

"Right! Now Ma-tan, as your King, I order you to sit down while we wash your body!"

That's the kind of thing you can't order Sera-tan! This is getting dangerous! The kind Asia-san will get her eyes sullied from the erotic Sera-tan and as for Raynare, she is just smirking at me, slave!

"A-As your Queen...I-I-I can't follow...this order...as...it would be..."

"Ma-tan. Be a good Queen and let your cute King give you a little wash. Along with Asia-chan and Raynare-chan if she wants!"

She isn't going to let this go...I do as she asks and sit down, while blushing hard. I feel a soft sponge on my back...Sera-tan is washing my back! Then, Asia-san...comes over and...starts washing my chest! This is heaven! That Raynare is continuing her smirking at me, as she washes her oppai! Aah! This girl killed me now as I'm watching her wash her oppai!?

...My nose is bleeding from this! Two sexy girls are washing me!

"Asia-chan, you may wash the front, but don't wash Ma-tans special place as that's mine~"

I lose it and I'm blown back by a nose bleed! Saying that all of a sudden!? I-Is she serious!?

"Oh great, my Master is a pervert like his brother."

"Oh shut up Raynare! Double time for you tomorrow!"

She sobs softly to herself. Serves her right for being naughty.

"Come on Ma-tan~ More fun times together~"

I can't do this anymore! Sera-tan drags me back to the previous position and they start again!

"So Asia-chan likes washing my Queen? Hehe, I suppose I will have to get used to sharing."

Sharing? As I'm thinking this, the door opens!...Aniki looks at us...with a pervy grin for the girls...he is also blown back by a nose bleed and faints! Hehehe, good thing he was fully dressed...

"Oops, forgot to lock the bathroom door. Lets fix that."

Sera-tan gets up and actually locks the door after pushing Aniki out of the room. She comes back over and washes my back! This situation is absolutely perfection!

* * *

...Sometime later, we finish that amazing bath together. I...am happy. Two girls doing that to me. Hehehe, Aniki...is still passed out I think. After our bath, he was passed out. I am, currently back in my shared bed with Sera-tan. Obviously I'm with Sera-tan, Raynare is back in her room and so is Asia-san.

"Hehehe, that was a great bath~ Next time get your Youkai form out so I can wash your cute tails and cute ears~"

"Y-Yes Sera-tan."

As I said that, she plants a kiss on my cheek! Sera-tan is being affectionate again! Haha, Sera-tans lips on my cheek feel good, as always. But then, our eyes meet. Something is telling me too...no...I couldn't do it...Sera-tan wouldn't want me too...yes she wouldn't want a lowly Devil like me.

"Ma-tan I..."

"W-Well...Sera-tan that is too say..."

"You wouldn't mind if I..."

If she...is she really going too...is she? Sera-tan...

"Y-You want to...with someone...like me?"

"Yes...if you don't mind? Ma-tan...I want to..."

"Sera-tan...I...Sera-tan...with me...are you ok...with me?"

She nods and puts her hand to my cheek. She is actually going too...Sera-tan...she is going too k-ki-ki...she moves her face closer to mine...this...Sera-tan is seriously going to...

I...I...want...Sera-tan to...please...I want to...if she wants to...then I want too...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Makoto-san. Can I come in?"

...Sera-tan and I don't share a kiss. Instead, we move away from one another, well our faces do anyway.

"Y-Yes. Please come in."

The door opens and, reveals Asia-san in her bra...and panties! W-What is she...doing here?

"I-Is something wrong?"

I ask her, as she comes over and sits on the bed. Hm?

"Ummmm...Makoto-san...s-s-since something...scary happened today...is it...I mean would it...be ok if...I maybe...is it fine if I...maybe...stay in here?"

She...Asia-san wants to sleep in here? W-Well I don't know what to say to her! W-What should I say...? Y-Yes I share a bed with Sera-tan...but that's because...well that's because...I don't really know...but I just do...

"Ummmm...Asia-san..."

"That's totally fine! Hop in, Asia-chan!"

Sera-tan! She can't just...actually she can as she is my King, and I'm her Queen. I have to follow her every order. So, I pat the bed next to me, she blushes as she gets in next to me. Sera-tan pushes me down so I'm just on my back, she snuggles into my chest from the right. Asia-san, seeing what Sera-tan is doing, has a cute pouty face on.

"Asia-chan, if you want to get ahead of certain competition, you have to be assertive like this. So, follow my actions and you will be fine. Now, do what I am doing~"

"Y-Yes Serafall-sama! I wont fall behind!"

Fall behind? Never mind that now! Asia-san, she places her head on my chest also! I'm actually in bed with two very cute and sexy girls!

"Asia-chan, Ma-tan. Sleep time. Goodnight."

"Y-Yes. G-Goodnight Serafall-sama, Makoto-san."

"Goodnight Sera-tan, Asia-san. Sweet dreams."

I take my glasses off as they both close their eyes, I place the glasses on my table and close my eyes also. Today, I almost kissed Sera-tan, I beat Mira-san, I bathed with two girls while the third girl watched, and Riser vs Buchou, I hope she has something planned.

...The suns rays wake me up...I open my eyes, its the day after Buchou and Riser had that little agreement to have a Rating Game. I still can't believe that, she is going to face Riser.

"Aah...Makoto-san you are awake."

A voice, that belongs to Asia-san. I look to her, she is smiling at me with her usual smiles.

"Hello...Asia-san."

I yawn out. I'm, a little tired, even though I have just woken up.

"Y-You know...last night...the bath incident...I...liked it."

Why bring that up now? I, wonder why she didn't bring it up last night.

"Y-You did? I-I thought you might of been, a little nervous or...uncomfortable."

I speak honestly. I really did think that she would've been a little nervous as I am a man and she is a woman, plus she was raised in the church so...

"N-No! It was...well...I was...happy...Makoto-san...you wanted too...share a...bath with me."

"W-Well yes. I-It was...ummmm, it was a...good experience."

I again speak with honesty. I can't be anything but honest, it was something I wont be forgetting anytime soon.

"M-Maybe we could...do it again."

I give her a questioning look. She actually wants to share a bath with me again? I thought she might've gone along with the flow of Sera-tan but, she just said that she wants to share a bath with me again.

"W-We could, if you don't mind that is..."

As she was about to reply, the door opened...Aniki and Buchou? Aniki looks shocked, as Buchou has a little smile.

"Asia, I just wanted to say, we are going to the mountains to train..."

"Makoto! How the hell are you living my dream!? Two beauties in your bed!? How the hell does that happen!?"

Just then, the asleep Sera-tan started moving around...she opens her eyes, looks at me with a smile, but then notices Buchou and Aniki...is that a little smirk on her face?

"Ise-chan, Rias-chan. What are you doing here?"

"S-Serafall-sama, I've decided to take my peerage to train in the mountains."

"Okay! I've decided to take Ma-tan also!"

She decided in the space of a second? How, does someone decide that quickly?

"Y-Yes. Please come."

"Ooh Ise-chan, want to know something?"

Know something? What, is Sera-tan saying?

"Yes?"

"Ma-tan, Asia-chan and I did it last night."

I do a spit take as Aniki looks absolutely mortified! Asia-san looks confused, as Buchou blushes up a storm.

"Ma-Makoto!? Y-Y-You graduated before me!?"

...My bottom lip quivers as Sera-tan smiles in my direction.

"Ooh yes. We did, didn't we Asia-chan? We did it all night long. We slept with Ma-tan, didn't we?"

"W-We...Serafall-sama and I...we slept with Makoto-san all night, together. I liked it."

"You bastard!"

Then, Aniki fainted after saying that. Buchou's eyes roll into the back of her head and she faints also!

"Ara, that was funny! But, training doesn't sound so bad, even though you aren't going to participate in the Rating Game, I would like it if we went also Ma-tan!"

"T-To train, yes? I have no problem with that. We will have to take Raynare also."

"Yes, can't leave the naughty Angel alone."

We nod to one another, but did she have to say that about us sleeping together? Poor Asia-san was used in Sera-tans scheme. She didn't even know what Sera-tan meant when she said, sleeping together!

...Sometime later, we have started walking up this slope, its hard. I'm carrying Sera-tans bags, as well as mine, and Asia-sans...uwah. I'm even behind Aniki who is carrying Buchou's and Akeno-senpai's bags, along with his own. Raynare, she is under the watchful gaze of Sera-tan.

"...Makoto-san I will carry my own bag."

"No Asia-chan! Ma-tan, as a gentleman will carry the ladies bags, wont you Ma-tan?"

I nod as beads of sweat roll down my face and neck. We came to train. This feels like torture, this isn't training. I see Yuuto-senpai walk past me carrying large luggage also...without breaking a sweat.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

That's what he said as we walked past Aniki...I'm way behind. This is, because I'm...well I'm just not physical like this.

"Come on Ise, hurry up! You too Hyoudou-kun!"

We both glare at Buchou...Koneko-chan then walks past me.

"...Come on, Mako-kun."

Giving me encouraging words, I press on. But, damn she is carrying like, two, no three times more than either of us Hyoudou's. Finally, after much work, we reach the the mansion of the House of Gremory. Going inside, I just go into the front room, and collapse on the couch.

The girls, have gone upstairs to change into something more, easier to move in.

"...D-Damn...that was hard."

"...My lungs are burning..."

Aniki and I speak, I don't think I can move. I can't move. Yuuto-senpai then says something.

"I will also go and get changed, no peeking."

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

"Yuuto-senpai, you are weird."

He chuckles as he disappears.

"You know, seeing us three together, will make the BL pairing of us, go up."

"Shut up Makoto! Don't turn into someone like that! Don't make ridiculous comments like that!"

I was only joking around with him, geez. After resting for a few minutes, I go to an empty room located on the first floor of this mansion, and get changed. While changing, I hear a knock at the door...

"Who is it?"

"...Koneko."

Koneko-chan? What does she...aah never mind that. I quickly finish changing and answer Koneko-chan.

"P-Please come in."

She does just that, and sits on the bed...

"I-Is something the matter?"

"...Ravel...about her..."

Ravel-san? Why talk about Ravel-san now? Ok, she was a nice person, but she isn't here or anything.

"Y-Yes, about her? Is, I mean has she done something I don't know about?"

"...Never mind."

Koneko-chan, then leaves the room, to my utter confusion. She said something about Ravel-san, then left? I don't...what's going on with Koneko-chan? Maybe, I should ask her later? Yes, I will find out what's going on with Koneko-chan. I decide to follow after her, but by the time I caught up to her, we had already entered the living room where everyone is. We decide to sit down.

"Now, just for Ise."

So, we are waiting on Aniki? Buchou said something like that.

"Ara ara. While waiting, shall we go over some things?"

Akeno-senpai, directed this at me! Huh? Go over some things?

"O-Ok senpai."

"Even if you aren't fighting with us, you are still a comrade. Personally, I think you should focus on your demonic power ufufu."

Focusing on demonic power...I will but, I will also train with my natural foxfire gift. Maybe I could even combine that with demonic power...but first I have to actually make it work properly. I can activate it at will, but to control the flames that bend to my will, is still a little difficult.

"This is where I come in my cutest Queen. I will be helping you train from today onwards! We will make you into a fighting force in no time flat!"

Sera-tan then came over to me and takes my hand in hers, then we start leaving.

"Raynare, come!"

"Y-Yes Master."

Asia-san tries to follow after Raynare...

"Asia. You, have to stay here."

"Muu..."

Asia-san seems sad about not coming with me. Hehe, I will make it up to her later. But for now, Sera-tan drags me outside and to an isolated place with Raynare coming along...it seems to be a little training ground.

"Ma-tan. Time for you to learn how to become stronger!"

"Y-Yes! S-So ummm, what am I going to do...?"

"Well my cutest Queen, like Akeno-chan said, we will be working on your demonic power of course. I would say work on...your Sacred Gear but...well until we know what it is, we can't really do anything about that."

I nod in understanding and shame. Even after this amount of time, I still haven't figured anything out about it. Who, doesn't know what there Sacred Gear is? Everyone else I know who has a Sacred Gear knows what theirs is, yet I can't even make it do anything.

"I understand. So, what can I do with demonic power that I'm not already doing? I can make elements, I can make raw destructive power. Is there other things I can do with my demonic power?"

"Plenty of other things. You are only limited by your imagination. Maybe, you could make a new spell, something unique to you."

...I was thinking something similar...

"B-But, I wouldn't know what to make. Being creative, well I wouldn't know what kind of things would help me."

"Don't worry too much about it! First watch this Ma-tan."

Without looking, she points a finger to the side of her...the ground is frozen swiftly! Oh my...that's amazing!

"Aah! Sera-tan is amazing! That's amazing! Well, you are a Maou after all so this is to be expected!"

"Praising me Ma-tan? Trying to get on my good side?"

"Maybe~ But, I really did think it was amazing. You do specialize in ice based demonic power after all."

She nods knowingly, but then Raynare clears her throat.

"What do I need to be here for?"

"Target practice."

Sera-tan replied nonchalantly! Raynare starts shaking madly! She is also releasing tears! Ara ara, Raynare is frightened.

"We aren't going to use you as target practice Raynare, although it is very tempting. But, you are here because, well you can use this chance to become a little stronger. Train with your light, become stronger for your Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. You wanted Asia-sans Sacred Gear because its useful, use this chance to prove you don't need it."

I say gently.

"Y-Yes. I will become stronger for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama!"

"Good Raynare. But, don't wonder off too far. Stay where I can see you."

She nods and walks off a little, and starts summoning light spears, and throws them at the trees.

"Now Ma-tan, we can also concentrate on that fire of yours. I want to see it, stronger. While on this training camp, I want these aspects to come up."

The aspects, my demonic power and foxfire to come up! Yes, I will also become stronger for Sera-tan and Asia-san and the others!

"Now lets get you stronger!"

"Yes!"

So like that, all that day, I had trained and trained. Using my foxfire, I've gained a little more accuracy. And with demonic power, I can summon it a little faster than before! Yes, that's what I can do, but this isn't enough, not by a long shot! I will aim higher and higher!

"Ma-tan! Fire at the tree!"

"Yes!"

Creating a blue ball of flame, I will it to strike the tree directly infront of me! It hits the tree and starts burning it!

"Now, freeze the fire!"

"R-Right!"

I conjure some ice demonic power and direct it towards the foxfire! It freezes the flames with ease!

"Good Ma-tan! You are getting better and better. But for now, its time to call it a day. We have been out here all day after all."

"B-But shouldn't I do more?"

"No, resting is also training you know? So, do as your cute King demands and get your butt inside, this instant! We will get food!"

I laugh a little at her antics and call it a day as she said. I collect Raynare, who looks like she is about to pass out. Hehe, silly Raynare did train hard today.

* * *

"So, how was your first training session?"

I was asked this as we entered the mansion, it was Yuuto-senpai who asked me this with his usual smiles.

"Sera-tan is a sweet King, but a tough trainer. She made me do so many demonic power exorcises. I thought at one point, I was going to die! Hehe, it was so hard."

"Its all for the best I'm sure."

He said with a little laugh. Hehe, I'm too tired to argue.

"Raynare, make some tea."

"Ugh, I'm tired. Can I not have the night off? Please."

I sigh. I suppose she has done a good job today.

"Fine. You get the night off. Do what you like, as long as it isn't evil."

"Right. I'm going to lie down."

With a wave, she leaves. I'm shocked she waved.

"Ma-tan, we should get food! I'm a little hungry!"

"Serafall-sama. The food is being prepared as we speak."

"Is that so Yuuto-chan? Well, until then, Ma-tan! Living room! On the double!"

So like that, I'm dragged to the living room! Uwah! I'm dragged to all sorts of places! We go into the living room, where I'm forced to sit down, Sera-tan also takes a place next to me.

"My Ma-tan, are you getting tired?"

I nod a little. I am getting a little...huh? The...feeling I had not to long ago is back. The feeling of...something out there...for me...I want to follow my...

"Hmmm, what's with the face my cute Queen?"

"F-Face? I'm not making any face."

"That's why I said, what's with the face? You have a blank stare on, you having a staring contest with the wall or something?"

A staring contest with the wall...? W-What?

"Hehe, n-no. I was just...never mind."

"You was just, what?"

I shake my head. It doesn't really matter in the end. I must just be imagining things.

"Just thinking about how to get stronger, my cute King."

"You don't need to lie you know? I can tell when you are keeping things from me."

So she, knew I was lying? Am I not a good liar? She saw right through me.

"O-Ok. Just now, I felt like something...I don't know. I just felt something, inside me saying...something. Sorry, but I can't be specific. I, don't know what to say. Something is out there...and its calling me...that's what I feel, anyway. I must be going crazy, right?"

"Hmmmm, no. Next time you get the feeling, go with it."

Go with the feeling...

"Y-Yes. If you say that then, I will go with the feeling. But what if it turns out to be..."

"Dangerous? If it turns dangerous, you fight or flight. There is no shame in running from a fight you know you can't win."

...I never want to be like that again. Running for my life while everyone else fights. It, isn't something I can do.

"I-I guess. One day, I will become strong enough, for you, Sera-tan. So Asia-san doesn't have to feel pain again. For Koneko-chan and Akeno-senpai and ape...Buchou and Kaichou and Reya-senpai and Aniki. For everyone, I want to be depended on, rather than the one depending."

"Ma-tan! You are so cute! But, I respect your determination. You will, become the strongest Queen."

The strongest Queen...I will become the strongest Queen...

"Like Grayfia-sama?"

"No, you will surpass Grayfia-chan. I know it in my heart. I can see it now, one day."

Me...the strongest Queen...I...would be happy being half as strong as Grayfia-sama...

Once again, our eyes meet. Like yesterday night, I can...almost see Sera-tan and I connecting our lips...the lips of a Maou actually touching mine. I, wouldn't dream of it, but it might actually happen right now.

"My cute Queen..."

"My cute King..."

We take one another's hands and interlock our fingers. This is our third attempt now. I still can't believe this is actually happening. We move our heads closer to one another...once again I can feel Sera-tans hot breath on my face, her cute little lips are ready for me to kiss...

"Serafall-sama, Makoto-kun! Dinners ready!"

We groan. Once again, we didn't get to share a kiss. Maybe it is for the best. Yuuto-senpai stopped our kiss, we didn't get to kiss in the end.

"Hehe, seems people keep interrupting us."

"I-I guess so."

"But, not to worry Ma-tan. We will share, a kiss, soon."

She actually said it! She wants to kiss me! W-Why would she want to kiss me?

"A-Anyway, w-we should be going to dinner."

"Yep! Food! Lets go my cute Queen!"

Still, with our fingers interlocked, we head towards the dinning room. Getting to the room dinning room, I sit down between Asia-san and Sera-tan. Everyone else sits around the table as the food is handed out, we all start eating.

After awhile of eating, Akeno-senpai fills up Aniki's rice.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Akeno-senpai spoke to everyone while smiling.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Hehe, wanting Akeno-senpai as a wife.

"I have to agree Akeno-senpai. It is very good."

"Ara, even my cute kohai is saying this? It must be good then."

"...I made the soup Makoto-san."

Huh? Oh, Asia-san seems a little depressed. Because I praised Akeno-senpai, she seems to want praise also. I take some soup in the bowl and take a sip.

"Its fantastic Asia-san! Can I have more?"

"It is!? T-Then please have more! I...can also...marry..."

Huh? What did she say? I didn't catch what she said. Hm, I guess it isn't important, if she mumbled it that is.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes, that's certainly true."

Like that, she immediately made him feel upset, if that look on her face is any indication.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

She then goes onto say that she will teach Asia-san and Aniki to run away, I guess that's important. Running away is essential when you don't have the experience to fight. I'm going to talk to Aniki about Asia-san, if I can't be there then at least, I want him to protect Asia-san.

"Ise, want to have a bath with us? I don't mind, what about you Akeno?"

...Did she really just ask that!? She just said that, she doesn't mind if Aniki has a bath with her?

"I don't mind if its Ise-kun. Ufufu, I will wash Ise-kun's back with my boobs."

...Ok, so they have a thing for Aniki, having baths with him while naked.

"How about you Asia?"

"N-No. Makoto-san...can have a...bath with me...again."

Like that Aniki's dreams was shot down. Asia-san, wants to have a bath with me again. Her cute face has turned bright red! Hehe, I guess I could, but not now as Buchou and Akeno-senpai and Koneko-chan are going to be here.

"Oh well Ise, looks like you don't wash with us. Koneko, it doesn't matter now but what would you say to Ise having a bath with us."

"...I'd kill him."

...Oh my Maou! She just said that she would kill Aniki if he had a bath with her! Wow, just wow. Aniki is crying! I think I would too!

"And you Serafall-sama? What would you say to Ise having a bath with us?"

"Nope! Not going to happen! Never ever ever! Sorry Ise-chan! But, Ma-tan is my cute Queen and, he isn't that perverted! He can be a little pervy, but he isn't your level, not even close."

Once again Aniki cries as I chuckle. Yuuto-senpai is also chuckling!

"Say, where is that Raynare?"

"She is, in her room. Why do you ask ape...Buchou?"

Her face convulses in anger!

"Don't you start with the ape! Short stuff!"

"...Don't call Mako-kun, short stuff Buchou."

...Koneko-chan defended me!? She actually defended me! It makes my heart warm!

"Koneko!? What are you saying? Are you agreeing that I am an ape!?"

"...No. Just don't call...Mako-kun that."

"Oh I see. Yes, Koneko and Hyoudou-kun. I can see it now."

Me and Koneko-chan? What about us? Responding to that, Koneko-chan walks over to me...takes my hand! She is holding my hand! Eh? Why is she holding my hand!?

"...Lets have a bath together, Mako-kun."

I do a spit take! She wants to have a bath with me!? Responding to that, Aniki looks angry!

"Koneko-chan!? Y-You will have a bath with him!?"

Koneko-chan, glares at Aniki...

"...Yes...pervert."

"But I want to see Buchou and Akeno-sans oppai! Its not fair if only he gets to see oppai!"

He really has a one track mind.

"I have the best idea! Ise-chan, you and Akeno-chan and ap...Rias-chan can go into one part of the baths, while Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Ma-tan and I will go to another part of the bath! Yuuto-chan! You will have to have a bath later!"

"Fine, that's acceptable. Come along Ise, bathe with Akeno and I."

Aniki becomes giddy and nods excitedly! Hehe, what a strange development. Those three then leave.

"Come along Ma-tan! Time for a bath sharing bonding!"

Sera-tan said as I'm dragged away by Asia-san, Sera-tan and Koneko-chan! I'm actually a little shocked that Koneko-chan would want to share a bath with me. I thought she would be against the idea completely. But, she was the one who suggested it!

We get to the baths, I take my clothes off separately from the girls, I wrap a towel around my waist and head into the baths...I can't see that well as I've taken my glasses off...its a disadvantage right now...

"...Mako-kun..."

Hearing a voice, I turn my attention downwards slightly. Its Koneko-chan...where is Asia-san and Sera-tan?

"Koneko-chan...y-you know, w-we don't have to...have a bath together...I honestly don't mind waiting."

"...I don't mind...if its you..."

If its me? She doesn't mind if its me? Honestly!?

"W-Well if you say so. S-Shall we enjoy the baths then?"

She nods and we each go into the water, with little distance between us. The only reason I'm not blushing madly is because her small body is wrapped up in a towel.

"Koneko-chan, where is Sera-tan? And Asia-san?"

"...Changing."

"I see. Well this is nice, isn't it? The waters..."

I trail off as...I feel...Koneko-chan looking at me...

"...Being a Devil...do you like it?"

She asks me about being a Devil? Do I like it?

"W-Well it wasn't something I thought I would do. But, its fine if I can be with my friends. I'm happy you are a Devil Koneko-chan, because I care about you a lot."

"Me too."

...My heart beats a little faster when she said that. She...cares about me.

"It sounds silly asking this now but, do you like being a Devil?"

"...Its ok."

Its ok, that's what I said, only shortened. I wish I could get out my tails, I like washing them. I like them clean, I'm not going to be able to clean them while Koneko-chan is here, or Asia-san when she arrives.

"I'm happy you are ok with being a Devil. Being friends with Koneko-chan forever is a good thing...is something the matter?"

Her face turned glum as I was speaking.

"Before, you said something about Ravel-san. Is she...do you not like Ravel-san?"

"...I don't know her to not like her. She is...someone...who is getting too close...already."

Getting too close? Already? Should I ask what she is getting close too?

"Is she...I don't even know how to word it. Is Ravel-san, ummmm...who or what is she getting too close to?"

"...You..."

"Me?"

I ask in complete confusion. We only talked once. Granted, it was a good and funny talk, but that's all it was.

"...Yes...she is..."

"She is? What is she?"

"...It doesn't matter...lets enjoy the bath..."

I nod. I don't know what's wrong. Obviously its got something to do with Ravel-san, but I have no idea what Ravel-san did. Is it because, they are enemies in the Rating Game? It could be that. Doesn't she want me fraternizing with the enemy? As I'm thinking that, Asia-san and Sera-tan come into the bath...naked! They are naked!

"S-Serafall-sama...w-we do this to...make Makoto-san, happy yes?"

Make me happy? I avert my eyes from the beauties that is Asia-san and Sera-tan.

"That's right Asia-chan! Ma-tan likes seeing girls naked, and girls we are! If I do say so myself, Ma-tan likes girls like us Asia-chan! He's into the whole cute type rather than beautiful."

Eh? It doesn't matter to me. Cute and beautiful...any is fine with me! I then feel...arms wrap around my leg arm...and my right arm...Sera-tan and Asia-chan!

"Asia-chan. Now this is called giving a man a boob bath."

A what? I've never heard of this so called boob bath. Sera-tan...puts my arm inbetween her breasts! Holy crap! The softness! She...starts moving her boobs up and down my arm! So erotic!

"B-But mine aren't b-big enough t-to do that..."

"Asia-chan! You can move your boobs up and down a mans back or chest too, you know?"

"R-Really?"

What the hell is Sera-tan doing!? Turning Asia-san into a pervert!? Asia-san then, she actually...aah! She can't grind her body like that up and down my chest! Its too erotic!

"I-I don't want to lose Makoto-san!"

Lose at what? Ever since I became a Devil, I've been questioning myself a lot.

"Asia-chan! You are so cute! Double time!"

They start moving faster and faster! My nose is bleeding heavily!

"...Always a pervert."

I sweatdrop at Koneko-chan! I'm always the pervert!? That's totally Aniki! Not me! Aniki!

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Ma-tan! Cheek kiss!"

Sera-tan cheek kisses me! She actually touches my cheek, with her lips! Its the best feeling!

...Its been sometime since then. And right now, I'm in my bed, with...Koneko-chan!? Yes, I'm...actually in a bed with Koneko-chan! Sera-tan...is talking with Rias-Buchou someplace, Asia-san is in her room, but I'm actually lying in a bed with Koneko-chan! Well, we aren't next to each other, but pretty close too it. Koneko-chan is dressed in a thin white cloth! Its very...well its very...visually...appealing...

"Why...am I sharing a bed, with you again? Not that I'm complaining."

"...Because, I want to."

Because she wants to share a bed with me?

"...Asia-san...Serafall-sama...are ahead...I'm losing...Buchou said...step up...my game."

Step up her game?

"I-I don't understand."

"...You...don't need to...understand...Mako-kun..."

"O-Ok Koneko-chan. If you say I don't need to understand then, I will follow your words."

Just then, Sera-tan comes in...

"Ma-tan! I'm going to have to, stay up a little late, please feel free to go to sleep."

"O-Ok. Is there anything I can help with?"

She shakes her head and disappears out of the door. So, Koneko-chan and I alone in bed together...its not like I haven't thought about it before...but, no thoughts! Don't come around now!

"...Mako-kun..."

I look at Koneko-chan...who has moved a little closer!...She is closer than before...and so adorable...no I can't think that! I'm not a lolicon! B-But Koneko-chan is quite cute...I like cute girls...and beautiful...girls...

"G-Goodnight Koneko-chan. T-Tomorrow is...more training, yes?"

She nods in affirmation. So, more training ensues. Yes, more training.

"...Goodnight...Mako-kun..."

I say it to her once last time and, once removing my glasses, I close my eyes. Today was physically exhausting, as well as magically. It takes reserves of my stamina. I feel myself falling asleep...

* * *

...Aah...what's this...next to me...its morning...as the sun is...hitting my face...I open my eyes...Koneko-chan!? She is, cuddling up to me in her sleep! Uwah...that's actually cute...no pervy thoughts! Shoo! I can't think of Koneko-chan like that!

"...Nya...Mako-kun..."

Nya? Mimicking a cats meow? But, damn that was cute as hell! Koneko-chan is a cute girl.

"Koneko-chan...its time to wake up..."

I gently shake her a little.

"...Nya...nya...Mako-kun...nya..."

Why does she keep making a nya sound? Wait, why am I questioning it? Its super cute! Koneko-chan, opens her eyes sometime later...looks into my eyes directly...her face turns a cute pink colour...she is blushing! Its super cute!

"Koneko-chan...you are...ummmm...you look...cute..."

I whisper out, her face turns even more pink as she turns away.

"...Need to...get dressed...you can...stay."

I nod and once putting on my glasses, I start getting dressed for the day. But there is something on my mind, where is Sera-tan? I thought she might've come in after she finished whatever she was doing, but she didn't.

Nonetheless, I finish getting dressed, and so does Koneko-chan. We head downstairs and we are guided into the living room...I sit down next to Asia-san and Sera-tan, other words, in the middle...but then Koneko-chan gets onto my lap! Asia-san, glares lightly as Koneko-chan ignores her. It seems that today, Yuuto-senpai is going to give some questions to Asia-san and Aniki, I've been asked to sit in to rehear it.

So he started asking them about the Fallen Angels which Raynare went nuts at as she starts talking about her leader-sama's. Then the Devils which Sera-tan was happy about when I called her the cutest Maou, in my eyes, she is the cutest, plus the others are guys and well...no. But when the Angels was mentioned...

"Ugh, that bitch Gabriel."

Did Sera-tan just call Gabriel-sama, a bitch?

"Sera-tan?"

"Ma-tan. Gabriel, she is bad news. Stay clear of her. She is nothing but trouble. She, is pure evil. She has thrown light spears at me before for no reason other than to fulfil her sick desires. She thinks she is better than I am. She isn't better, I am better! Aren't I Ma-tan?"

I don't know Gabriel-sama to say anything about who is better.

"W-Well..."

Sera-tan forms tears at the base of her eyes! W-Whats going on!?

"Ma-tan. You, are my cute Queen. You are supposed to be by my side, always. Are you really siding with Gabriel? She, is sick. She really is sick. She really is horrible. She isn't good at all Ma-tan. Please, don't ever be suckered in by her, fake niceness. In truth, she is actually a horrible monster. She gives Fallen Angels a good name."

I look with wide eyes! What did Gabriel-sama do to Sera-tan for her to feel like this?

"I need a hug Ma-tan! Remembering all the things that thing has done to me. She needs to stop, she really does."

I sweatdrop and hug her. I, don't think Gabriel-sama is as bad as Sera-tan is making out she is. But, I have to wonder what Gabriel-sama did to make Sera-tan like this? Sera-tan, really hates Gabriel-sama and I don't know why!

Asia-san then suddenly stands up.

"Now I, Asia Argento will explain about the different types of exorcists."

"Yay! Teach Asia-san! Super amazing Asia-sensei!"

I clap and cheer at the same time! Her face turns really red, aah such a cute blush on a cute Asia-san.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Aniki asks, Asia-san nods at him.

"The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the surface. So the exorcist on the behind are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils are exorcists who received the divine protection from god or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

I already know this as I've learned this from Kaichou and Sera-tan. I'm thankful to Kaichou and Sera-tan for teaching me. As I'm thinking about that, Asia-san takes some stuff out of her bag...when she takes out the holy water, Buchou makes an upset face.

"Is something wrong Buchou."

"Oh Maou...the holy water..."

That was her reply to Aniki was Asia-san opens it a little...Sera-tan is also making the same face...they start producing tears!

"UWAH! ASIA! PUT IT AWAY! IT FUCKING SMELLS LIKE ACID! UWAH!"

"GABRIEL IS HERE! THAT'S HER SCENT! MA-TAN! GET IT AWAY!"

"Sob. I will put it away. I'm so sorry Buchou-san, Serafall-sama."

With teary eyes, Asia-san puts away the holy water and takes out the bible instead. Buchou, makes the same face as she did with the holy water...so is Sera-tan...is it because they are pure blooded Devils? Or, are they just being dramatic? I can't believe they actually made an outburst like that.

"Next is the bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

Everyone then tells her that she is a Devil, she lets out a little cry about it. I comfort her by rubbing her back gently. Poor Asia-san is upset about her not being able to read the bible, I am a little sad about it also.

"T-Training...resumes...Ise."

Buchou said as she...started recovering from her...experience.

"Ma-tan...that...training...yes...Ma-tan."

Sera-tan also said it as I nodded slowly. She is ummm...how do you say...she is very...eccentric. But nonetheless, training resumes!

...Its just been over a week since we came to this training camp. I've learned more and more with my foxfire, demonic power and I've even made a new spell! I like it! It is suited to someone like me! No luck on the Sacred Gear as of yet. But, I did just hear about Buchou's, well Buchou's talk with Aniki. I thought it was really sweet, but thinking about it, I am doubting their chances of winning.

The Phenex clan, are a tough opponent. I wish their was more that I could do, but since I'm not on Buchou's peerage, I will just have to believe in them and their powers. But with things going the way they are, I just can't seem them succeeding without a miracle or something.

I will still give them my full support however. That's what I can do. I make my way back into my room, getting to my room, I open the door...to see Sera-tan, my King...looking out of the window while sitting near it...

"I-Is something wrong, Sera-tan?"

I gently ask and make my presence known like this. She looks from the window to me, she gestures me over to her...I go over and sit next to her.

"Ma-tan, I've been thinking about something."

"W-What about? Is there something I can do to help you?"

She nods and hugs me into her oppai! She then kisses the top of my head! My King is very affectionate!

"You can help me with something. I've been wanting to show my support for Rias-chan and the others, so that's why, I've called for some help."

Called for some help? Support for Buchou? If its for Buchou and the others, then I'm willing to help out wholeheartedly.

"Who, is this help, Sera-tan?"

As I'm saying this, the Sitri circle appears on the floor. Is it, Kaichou? Or someone else from the Sitri group? A figure appears from the circle, yes I know this figure all too well, it is, Kaichou. But, what is Kaichou doing here?

"Onee-sama...Hyoudou-kun!? Y-You are ummmm...Hyoudou-kun is..."

I'm...aah! I'm just in my underwear infront of senpai! She is blushing a bit...hehe, I'm blushing also.

"Sona-chan! You came! Now, I need yours and Ma-tans help with something."

"W-What do you need Onee-sama?"

So like that, Sera-tan starts explaining what help she needs from us. At the end of the explanation, I and Kaichou become absolutely shocked! She actually wants us to do that!? She actually wants us to do that! It would be extremely embarrassing!

"I can't Onee-sama! It is very embarrassing!"

"But Sona-chan, you will be rewarded for it."

Kaichou will be rewarded? I'm becoming more and more confused. What kind of reward will she get for doing something embarrassing like that?

"R-Rewarded? What kind of reward?"

Sera-tan smirks and gets really close to Kaichou, and starts whispering so not even I can hear her at all...Kaichou's face turns bright red...she looks in my direction...blushes even harder...then looks at her Onee-sama.

"I-I-I-I...I CANT DO THAT! ONEE-SAMA!"

"What? Its what you want, right? I can see it So-tan. So, if you want it, please help me with my problem."

Problem? It isn't really a problem anymore, is it? Since, Sera-tan has sworn us to help her with the encouragement we are going to give the Gremory group.

"B-But what if..."

"Oh, he already said he was fine with it. He actually wants to do it with you, Sona-chan. So, take advantage of this situation. I've already got Raynare-chan involved because, her Master will be angry if she doesn't follow her Masters, Masters orders."

So even Raynare is involved, that's what she said to Kaichou. But, I don't understand what this, reward is that Sera-tan is referring to.

"So, he actually wants to..."

"Yes! He agreed since its something he thinks about regularly!"

I then decide to come into the conversation now.

"U-Ummmm, what's going on?"

"Oh my sweet cute Ma-tan. Everything will become clear. But for now, it is getting a little late. Sona-chan, staying?"

"Is, there a room available?"

Kaichou asks as she continues to take looks at me...it makes me feel a little...it makes me blush quite a lot.

"Nope! You will just have to stay in here with me and Ma-tan!"

"I can't do that! I-I will go home! Goodbye Hyoudou-kun!"

As she activates a magic circle, Sera-tans stops her.

"Sona-chan, stay! That's an order!"

"But Onee-sama! You know that I would be..."

"Sona-chan. Sometimes, you have to step out of your comfort zone for things you want."

Sera-tan said clearly to Kaichou, who nodded. But then she looks at me.

"Hyoudou-kun...Onee-sama...ummmm...w-well she said that...staying in here with...you is ummmm..."

"W-Well...I-I don't mind...if its Kaichou...then its fine...if it was the ape...Buchou then, Aniki would be angry."

"The ape, yes the ape. Has she been...calling you height related insults?"

I nod while forming tears in my eyes.

"She always picks on me. Just because I'm small, doesn't mean it gives her the right to throw insult after insult at me. Even with my position as Sera-tans Queen, she still picks on me with her horrid words. And she uses her ape strength to her advantage."

"Her ape strength, haha good one. But, Rias does mention things about your height then, bitch. But personally, I like you at your height...that is to say, well ummmmm..."

She likes me at my height? Her face has turned a cute red colour! But then Sera-tan jumps onto the bed! While dragging me along with her!

"Sona-chan! Get into bed please! Also Ma-tan! Get your foxy form out!"

Responding to that, Kaichou blushes...get my fox form out while Kaichou is around...I can't.

"Onee-sama...I don't have anything to sleep in..."

"Your bra and panties will be fine!"

She nods...and actually starts taking off her, skirt and shirt...she doesn't mind if I see her like that!? You can't do that Kaichou! You are showing me your...nearly naked form! She actually takes off her skirt and shirt to reveal her pure blue panties and matching bra!

"...This is...umm..."

Kaichou says something but I couldn't make it out, but then, she gets into the bed...a little distance away from me of course...

"Ma-tan! Your cute tails and ears aren't out yet!"

I turn to Sera-tan with a sad gaze.

"I-I-I can't...you know why..."

"But, Sona-chan will love it! She wont hate you! Trust me! Don't make me order you as your cute King!"

O-Order me as my King!? If she did that then, I would have to follow her orders.

"S-She really wont...hate me? Or think...I'm a freak or something?"

"Trust me!"

I nod and bring out, that form...my tails move around a little...my ears change into those fox ones...I look at Kaichou...she has a huge blush and nose bleed!

"Oh my Maou! That's adorable!"

She then hugs me! She then, touches a tail! I suppress a moan, I don't want to be a pervert but, her fingers on my tail makes me feel, pleasure!

"K-K-K...Kaichou?"

She becomes a little flustered and lets go of me!

"I-I am so sorry! I-I just...well I think you look...very...umm...you look...good."

"T-Thank you...you don't think I look...weird?"

She shakes her head at me, Sera-tan then licks my fox ear! I let out a little moan...Kaichou loses it and is blown back by a nose bleed!

"Ara, Sona-chan is a pervert~ She is right Ma-tan, you are adorable~ We have to wait for Sona-chan to recover from that~"

So we wait for Kaichou to recover, but while waiting for her to recover, Sera-tan runs her fingers on my tails. Sometime later, Kaichou recovers and gets back into the bed...still with a little nose bleed. Ehehe, Kaichou is ummm...is cute when...she is like that.

We then settle down with Sera-tan taking her usual place next to me, with her head in its usual place, my chest. Kaichou is a little distance from us, I take my glasses off as she takes off her own. We then say our goodnights to one another and each close our eyes.

...I wake up...its still night...I feel another pressure on my chest besides Sera-tans, I slowly open my eyes and see...Kaichou is asleep on me! Her head is...on my chest. Kaichou is sleeping peacefully, as is Sera-tan...I have sisters in my bed! I just realize this now! They are cuddling up to me! They both are very beautiful...both of them...I smile and close my eyes again...Buchou...good luck...

* * *

**AN; Next chapter is the Rating Game between Rias and Riser. I have been thinking about Le Fay and Rossweisse, who should they go too?**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina**


	10. Gremory vs Phenex!

**Gremory vs Phenex!**

**Issei P.O.V**

Today is the day of the match. I've trained for this. I'm getting all pumped up! Buchou, she has said that since we go to our school, we should wear our uniform. Its a battle uniform for us now. I'm a little nervous, but determined for today! With my new technique, I will have to thank Makoto for letting me borrow Raynare, hehe.

KNOCK KNOCK!

A knock at my door? Who is it? Makoto? Asia? It is late, more like I don't have much longer to get ready.

"Aniki...its me. May I, come in please?"

Makoto? What's he doing here?

"Yes, come in."

When he comes in, I see that he is dressed in...a modified butlers outfit!? Why is he dressed like that!? He looks like a small butler! He has very fancy decorations on his outfit! The white shirt, the black blazer to match with the pants and even, that's the symbol of Leviathan-sama on his blazer, isn't it? It seems to me like that, and what's with the golden chains on his hips? It isn't very, what I would call butler like. The rest of him is looking like a butler, but with those chains, it makes him look...actually, makes him look a little cool. Although, I think its a little...tight. The clothes look...very tight...it will be good for his girls!

"Aniki, I wanted to wish you luck for today."

I pat the bed next to me, he comes over and sits down.

"Um, maybe this isn't a question I should ask but, why are you dressed like that?"

"This? I'm dressed like this because, I'm representing Serafall-sama. I can't look bad for my King now, during this event. Actually, I will have to wear pretty much this all the times that I am attending an important event, whether that be a Rating Game or a meeting or even a party. Like Grayfia-sama wears her maids outfit, I wear this to be presentable for Serafall-sama. The chains, are Serafall-sama's idea. Its too make me look cute, in her words."

The chains, are to make him look cute? Serafall-sama is a little...strange but she isn't my Master so I have no right to get involved.

"I see. Well, you look cool!"

He blushes in embarrassment and looks away!

"Don't...I feel, a little uncomfortable dressed like this. These clothes, well they show...they are a bit...tight, don't you think?"

"I was just thinking that. Serafall-sama's idea?"

I smirk, he actually nods! So, she wants her Queen to dress in clothes like this, does she? He has a pervy King!

"Aniki, I hope you succeed for Buchou. She is, someone I care about also. She is kind to me and we can fight and not take it to heart. I wish I could do something more, but I will be cheering for you and Buchou and the others all the way. That's why, you need to win for Buchou. Become her greatest weapon, her Ultimate Pawn."

Her Ultimate Pawn, her greatest weapon, yes. That's what I am aiming for! But, he said he cares about her...

"When you say care..."

"Oh, I have a huge crush on Buchou."

...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"YOU BETTER NOT! BUCHOU IS MINE!"

"I was only kidding. I don't have a crush on Buchou~ Or do I~?"

He better not! He will get her if he does! He has that Bishounen and Shota look wrapped up into one! He is a Bishota! That's the best combination for female attention! Uwah! I'm losing Buchou!

"I'm serious Makoto! You can't have Buchou! She is off limits!"

"Ara Aniki. No need to be so serious. Buchou is more like an, Onee-sama to me. But, in all seriousness, do your best, for Buchou. Also, I know this might be asking a lot, but please protect Asia-san for me. She is someone I care about, so very much. Please keep her safe, for me."

"You idiot. You don't even have to ask me that. Since she is so important to you, I will keep her safe."

He takes a breath of relief, it must of been on his mind for sometime. Idiot, of course I'm going to keep Asia safe, she will be my little sister one day when they get together!

"Thank you, well I best be going. I've got things to prepare for."

Things to prepare for? What has he got to prepare? But before he could make a move, another knock was heard at the door.

"Ise-san. Have you seen Makoto-san? He isn't in his room."

She is looking for Makoto?

"Asia-san, I'm in here."

She comes in...that outfit.

"You, are going as a nun Asia-san? You do look cute like that."

She blushes at him, but he is right. She does look quite...no, I can't think that! Asia is, Makoto's! Ise, don't think about Asia.

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me to wear something that I feel the most comfortable in. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in…I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

"You look perfect Asia-san. Come here for a second, before I get Raynare and go."

Before he gets Raynare? Asia then goes over and sits next to the damn Bishota. He then hugs her! So sweet.

"Don't be frightened of the battle Asia-san. I'm not going to be there, but I've made Aniki promise that he will protect you. In every other time, I will protect you, however in Rating Games, its going to be Aniki. So, don't be nervous. I'll be watching, so if Aniki doesn't do his promise, he will be in for a world of pain."

Ehehe, I'm scared! I've seen what he can do with demonic power! We had a demonstration and he, well he blew a mountain away like I did, but unlike me, he didn't use his Sacred Gear. Although, he was physically tired with doing that. Same for me actually. We both are progressing at a good rate, but when he figures out his Sacred Gear...ehehe...

"...Can I stay like this with you forever?"

"Forever and ever! We will be together, always."

He did something I didn't expect, he kisses her cheek! Her face heats up...damn that is one huge blush. He is also blushing, damn. Its because he is a Bishota, he can get away with things like this, but then again, Asia has...lots of love for him. He just hasn't realized it.

"Ma-Makoto-san..."

"It was a good luck for your match. I'll be cheering for you! Good luck Asia-chan, may I call you Asia-chan?"

C-Chan? With a first name? Wouldn't that suggest they are close...

"Y-Yes! Please do! I'm so happy you would add that to my name."

"Well, I better get going. A Queens life is so difficult, especially a Maous Queen, don't even laugh Aniki."

He said as I snickered. He is a Queen. Hehe, he has that stabby look in his eyes!

"Raynare! We are leaving!"

Responding to that, Raynare comes through the door, in her maids outfit. Hehe, silly Fallen Angel, is actually frightened of Makoto.

"I'm here Master."

"Good Raynare. Now, we have to leave. Ready?"

"Yes, Master."

He then clicks his fingers...a magic circle appears! Asia and I become shocked at this! He can use magic circles now!? I didn't know this at all! They step into the circle.

"Makoto-san, you can use magic circles?"

I'm glad she questioned it, I didn't want to sound stupid or like I didn't think he could do it.

"Aah yes. During my training, Sera-tan taught me how to use them. I wasn't just learning fighting skills, I was also learning everyday things like these little magic circles. It isn't hard once you have it down. Anyway, have to go now, bye Aniki, Asia-chan! Good luck Asia-chan! And Aniki!"

With a wave, they both disappeared from us with a flash of light. Wow, he is improving with that, he really does have a talent for demonic power.

"Makoto-san..."

"Cheer up Asia! Your boyfriend is going to be watching you!"

Her face heats up again. Aah, she must want Makoto to ask her out. She is too shy to do it, Makoto is too clueless to do it.

"So Asia...what do you want to do before we have to go?"

"Maybe we could...talk about...ummmmm...Makoto-san?"

She really is hung up on him. Ehehe, well if she wants to talk about him then I'm fine with that.

"What about him?"

"Ise-san...could you tell me...what Makoto-san...likes?"

What he likes!? Is she going to fulfil a sexual desire of his!? W-Well if she wants to know then...I have no idea! He hasn't told me what he likes! B-But as his Aniki, I will channel Makoto and find out his desires and relay that information to Asia!

"H-He likes, innocent girls."

"L-Like me?"

I nod at her hopeful face. I'm pretty sure that's what he likes. But, I truly have no idea about what he is truly into. Maybe he likes oppai! He must be interested in something girls have...but what? I will make it my mission to find out! So like that, I try and tell her what Makoto is into, she actually took notes.

* * *

...Around 11.40 at night, we are all in the club room. We all have on our uniform, save for Asia.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-sama's, they sure are calm.

"Hey Buchou."

"What?"

"Buchou, what about your other Bishop?"

I've heard that she has another Bishop. Buchou told me about it, but when I asked that, everyone started acting a little weird besides Asia and I. Maybe I shouldn't of asked.

"I've killed the Bishop. The Bishop disrespected me, so I had no choice other than to end the Bishops life. No one disrespects me and lives!"

I do a spit take! She killed her own Bishop!? Holy shit! She takes punishment to a new level!

"Hahaha. Oh Ise, that was only a joke. The other Bishop can't participate in this match. I will talk about it at a later date."

I nod at her as I continue to think about the Rating Game ahead.

But then, a magic circle appears on the ground.

"Whats going on? We have time before the match."

Buchou says with a confused face. So this isn't apart of the match? But I was expecting Grayfia-san, but who turned up was none other than Makoto himself.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Buchou laughed a little, he sends a little glare.

"Rias-sama. Serafall-sama has instructed me to collect the Gremory group. If you will be so kind as to follow me please."

He called Buchou, Rias-sama. Wow, my little bro is actually acting all Queen like.

"Whats going on?"

"You will see soon. Please, step inside the circle."

Without another word, we all go towards him and once confirming everyone was in said circle, he activates it! Once the light had died down, we are in a different place entirely! This place looks like a...theatre of some kind! Yes, a stage is set and lots of seats...Risers group is here also. We have a stare down and KI is raised by everyone, but then...Makoto steps inbetween our groups and clears his throat.

"Riser-sama, Rias-sama. Please refrain from any immoderate, irrepressible behaviour before the official Rating Game begins. If you do not choose to follow this simple rule, I will have no choice but to alert my Master immediately."

Ehehe, this a complete change from how he usually is. Riser, and his group back down, as that girl who talked with Makoto that time in the club room, gains a blush. Oh great, another fan of Makoto, like he doesn't have enough of those.

"Amazing..."

Asia comments with stars in her eyes. Yeah, it is pretty amazing. He got us all to stop making a move with just his words!

"Ara ara. My cute kohai has got a strong dominating side."

Akeno-san! No! I can be like that too! Just give me the chance!

"Cool."

Koneko-chan commented with...a red face! Uwah!

"Makoto-kun is showing a side I've not seen before. Its very interesting to see this side of him."

Kiba you bastard! Don't even think about Makoto like that!

"Well done Hyoudou-kun. Such strong words, and you have the authority to back it up. Truly, you are coming into the role of a Queen of the Maou quite nicely."

"Many thanks Rias-sama."

Buchou smiled as he did, but then he became serious again.

"Now, if Rias-sama's group makes their way to the right side of me and if Riser-sama's group makes their way to the left side of me. Please be seated as Serafall-sama, in an act of benevolence for all participants for today's Rating Game, has prepared a performance to show support for both Riser-sama's and Rias-sama's groups."

A performance? Everyone is confused but follow what...Makoto said. Damn, he really is becoming serious about being a Devil. He is taking his job, very seriously right now. He didn't call Buchou, Buchou and actually added sama to Risers name. We do as he says, with myself next to Buchou.

"Please wait here. Everything shall be prepared within two minutes."

He then, walks calmly to the stage...and goes behind it.

"Buchou? What's going on? I, really don't understand."

I ask this question.

"I have no idea Ise. He said performance. So, that's what's going to happen, I presume. But what performance this is, well I have no idea. It could be singing, dancing, a magic act. Any of those things are a possibility."

"Ooh I hope it is singing!"

Asia says...while smiling cutely...no I can't think that! Makoto, what are you and Serafall-sama doing?

"Ise, you have a confused face. I'm the same. Isn't it exciting to see what kind of performance they will be doing?"

"It really is! Serafall-sama doing a strip tease!"

"Ise, I wouldn't go down that road, if you know what's good for you."

Was that a threat? Buchou said it with a scary aura! Even Akeno-san has a little scary aura when looking at me!

"Buchou-san, what is a strip tease?"

"A strip tease is where you take off your clothes slowly while dancing erotically. It is to make the suspense dire and wanting to see what's underneath the clothes. Personally I just prefer to strip naked immediately. Maybe Hyoudou-kun will do a strip tease for you Asia or you could do one for him."

Buchou prefers to strip naked! She can do that for me! Buchou naked! Her oppai!

...Asia looks a little confused...but clarity washes over her as she gains a massive blush...and is that a little nose bleed? She is! She is nose bleeding! Asia is having a pervy thought about Makoto! And I thought she was innocent. I then look at the others, Kiba is just smiling his refreshing smiles, Koneko-chan...is looking away so I don't know her facial expressions, Akeno-san is smiling and Buchou, she is...smiling also.

About two minutes later, the lights that was on, suddenly switch off. Then, the stage lights come on...people start walking on...Serafall-sama, Makoto and Raynare and...

"Hahaha, Sona. Hahaha."

Buchou chuckles, I think Kaichou knows she laughed as she is currently looking at Buchou with a hateful glare. But, Serafall-sama is dressed in her usual attire, Makoto is still dressed as he was before as is Raynare, and Kaichou is dressed in her school outfit, she looks uncomfortable.

"Today! My cutest Queen, Ma-tan! My cutest sister Sona-chan! The Fallen Angel Raynare-chan! And I are going to be doing a little dance for everyone! To raise the spirits of everyone present!"

A dance...what kind of dance I wonder.

"The dance is called Happy Synthesizer by the Vocaloids! Please enjoy!"

They each get into position...and they start dancing while singing! Well Serafall-sama is doing it energetically, Makoto is giving it his best for his King, Kaichou and Raynare on the other hand looks like they are about to die of stage fright or something.

"Where's my fucking phone!? Need video! Hahaha!"

Buchou starts frantically looking for her phone...she can't find it...she turns to me.

"Give me your phone, I need this video!"

Without hesitation, I hand Buchou my phone. She then starts using the camera on it to record Kaichou!

"Blackmail bitch~"

Buchou is, she is going to use it for blackmail purposes.

"Makoto-san~ Go Makoto-san~"

Asia sung out from next to me, she looks really happy. Koneko-chan, she has a huge blush as she looks at Makoto...Akeno-san is smiling with a red face and keeps looking at me, Buchou is still doing her recording, Kiba is smiling creepily to himself. But but look at Serafall-sama and Kaichou jumping up and down! Their oppai bounce along with them!

I can also hear the others from Risers group talking. Riser is looking at Serafall-sama, Raynare and Kaichou with a lustful gaze, some of the girls of Risers are...well they are eyeing up my brother in a creepy way, but none more so than that girl who talked to Makoto that time.

In fact, she has a very huge blush indeed. Ehehe, Bishota has the enemy after him, to be fair, she is quite good looking.

As they continue to dance, more and more comments are heard about each of them, all the girls, say Makoto is good looking...well he uses his Bishota looks there...Riser and I are saying things about the girls.

After the dance finishes...everyone claps. Asia is clapping the most energetically.

"Thank you everyone! Please have a good clean Rating Game! Now, please use your preparation times wisely!"

The Riser group left immediately save for a certain someone. We, as in the Gremory group go over and talk with the dancers.

"Sona, why did you do it?"

I hear Buchou ask so I go over to them.

"...I was promised something."

Kaichou was promised something? What was she promised?

"What?"

Buchou asks clearly. She blushes and looks at Makoto.

"A-A...A kiss on the cheek."

"Hahaha, a kiss on the cheek? You did this for a cheek kiss? Damn, you have it hard, don't you?"

"Rias...well...leave me alone."

I best not say anything about Asia getting what Kaichou wanted, just before.

"No I wont leave you alone! But, I never thought you would go this far for a cheek kiss from Ise."

From me? Why would Buchou say that?

"Shut up! Not from him! From Mako...Hyoudou-kun! That's who I want ape!"

"Don't start with the ape!"

As they are talking, I notice that girl who Makoto is aquatinted with, come over to him...as Koneko-chan glares at her, harshly.

"Hyoudou-sama, that was a erot...a good dance. I best be getting back, lets catch up again, soon."

"O-Ok Ravel-san. Yes, lets catch up soon, and be safe during the game."

"I-I-I will be. Thank you Hyoudou-sama."

With a bow from respective parties, she leaves.

"You all best be leaving, you don't have long now."

Serafall-sama instructed us. We all nod, except Buchou.

"I want to see it. Sona, I want to see it."

"N-No ape! Go and do your match already, and try to win. Riser, isn't good for you, you need someone on the same level of perverseness as you."

"Stop bringing Akeno into our conversations!"

Akeno-san? Is Akeno-san, a pervert? Akeno-san, she looks really confused right now.

"I'm not bringing Akeno into this. I meant something else ape."

"Whatever you say. But, Hyoudou-kun, you need to honour your promise to Sona."

He then gains a look of confusion, as Serafall-sama avoids eye contact.

"What promise?"

"Oh yeah Ma-tan, you did promise Sona-chan a kiss on the cheek, didn't you?"

He does a spit take at her words! So, he didn't know?

"Onee-sama! You made it up, didn't you!? Just so I would do that, Onee-sama. That was cruel."

"Now now Sona-chan. Ma-tan will cheek kiss you, wont you Ma-tan?"

"C-C-Cheek kiss Kaichou!? W-Well that is...she is my senpai...wouldn't that be...a bad thing...to do?"

Oh little bro, you need to be braver.

"Nope! Now please hurry!"

"Sera-tan...Kaichou? Y-You want me to...if you are ok with me then...I-I will...Kaichou...are you, ok with someone like me? Wouldn't you...rather have someone...else?"

...Hmmmmm, self confidence, he needs some. But, its only a cheek kiss.

"I-I don't mind either way. It is...your decision."

"M-My decision...Kaichou. It shouldn't be up to me...it is...your decision..."

"Alright. If it is my decision, I decide, yes please do as Onee-sama suggested."

Even acting all cool about it, Kaichou has a huge blush. Haha, Kaichou is blushing but has a serious look on her face.

"Y-Yes Kaichou."

In a matter of a second, he touches her cheek with his lips...her blush goes very dark red...she enjoyed it very much if that blush and the happy look on her face is any indication.

"Now! Please leave! Do your best, everyone!"

We all then leave via a teleportation circle Makoto made, on Serafall-sama's orders. Once looking around, we are back at the club room. We then get back to waiting for whatever is going to happen. Most of us sit down and think to ourselves, or that's what I am doing.

* * *

Sometime later, another magic circle appears, Grayfia-san is the one to appear this time.

"Is everyone ready? Its ten minutes before the match."

We all stand up and after Grayfia-san confirms we are ready, she starts explaining about the game ahead.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Fight to our satisfaction? Yes, that's good. But, the Devils can even do that? Cool.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

So, others will be watching besides Makoto, Raynare, Serafall-sama and Kaichou? It is to be expected. Grayfia-san then goes onto explain...

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!? Buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is?…I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama Onii-sama…? Did I hear wrong?"

I ask this, but Kiba is the one to answer me.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

...Seriously!? Not only Kaichou has a Maou for an older sibling, but also Buchou!? But I've been thinking about this for awhile now...the last names...

"Are you confused because Buchou's and Kaichou's family's name is different to the names of Maou-sama's?"

Kiba, guessed what I am thinking.

"Yeah, that's right."

He, then explains about the Devils deciding to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the ultimate class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate class Devils then?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer, who is also known as the Crimson Satan. He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

The most powerful Maou. Sirzechs Lucifer.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome. As I'm thinking that, the light shines and transports us to a different location!

I open my eyes...huh? The club room? What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides me and Asia are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex. Also introducing my assistant.]

That was Grayfia-sans voice, but she said assistant?

[Hello everyone! Grayfia-sama has been kind enough to let me be an announcer also. Now, in the name of my Master, Serafall Leviathan-sama and in the name of Grayfia-sama's Master, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, I along with Grayfia-sama shall be keeping an eye on this match. Did I do that right, Grayfia-sama?]

Makoto is Grayfia-sans assistant!? W-Well he is a Maous Queen, so isn't it expected?

"Hyoudou-kun, haha. He is, being groomed by Grayfia. Maybe that's a good thing. Serafall-sama might need someone like Grayfia, so Hyoudou-kun is going to become Serafall-sama's male Grayfia?"

Buchou said with a laugh. But, a male Grayfia-san?

[Very well indeed Makoto-sama. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world. Now, Makoto-sama please explain the next part.]

Wow. So this place is a replica? I look out the window, the sky is white! Even though it should be dark, it is white! Is this the power of the Devils?

[Yes Grayfia-sama. Now the location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research club's clubroom located in the old school building. Riser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns like Aniki to use Promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Hey that's me! He even said my name personally! So, I can't promote unless I go into enemy territory? Its like that in chess.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

Buchou said it as she places the device in her ear. So we get our orders through these things? Better make sure I don't break it, ehehe.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, the game starts now.]

[Please everyone do your best!]

The schools bell rings after Grayfia-san and Makoto said that. So, the Rating Game starts now! Buchou then says something as she sits on the sofa.

"First we have to take down Riser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

Akeno-san then prepares tea...should we be doing something like this in this intense situation?

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

T-That's how it is played?

"The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. Wow, the whole map of our school.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Riser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She's right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Well we could use our wings to fly, but I can't fly yet.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at my question.

"But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with mobility. So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility."

So this is how the strategy starts.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"….Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

Akeno-san nods to Buchou.

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

"Ise, you are a Pawn so you have to use Promotion."

"Yes!"

I reply happily as she points to the side of her, following her unspoken command, she then guides my head to her lap! This is the best! For someone like to me to a lap pillow!

"Ise, why are you crying now? Tell me."

"Sob, getting a lap pillow from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just lap pillow, then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy."

This is amazing! I feel for Motohama and Matsuda because they wont experience Buchou's lap!

"...I could do that for Makoto-san..."

Asia has a far off look in her eyes as she mumbles some words out. But then, Buchou touched my head...

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight Pawns pieces to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a Pawn. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of Pawns. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

So, she unsealed some power then?

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the Pawn. Though there are areas you still lack in."

Buchou, she pats my head!

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the Promotion to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power."

To turn into a Queen.

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a Queen. Then again, Makoto is a Queen..."

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it."

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

She makes a small smile.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

Pretty soon after that, everyone returns from what they are doing. It was decided that Koneko-chan would be my partner in this fight. And Buchou, she gives us her orders. Koneko-chan and I will be going towards the gym, Kiba has his orders and Asia is staying with Buchou. Akeno-san, according to Buchou is a key player in this fight.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Riser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phenex with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

We as in me, Koneko-chan and Kiba head off.

"Everyone, do your best!"

Asia cheered for us, we wave as we leave and head towards the gym!

We run towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba leaves us to head to a different direction. It's in our plan for Kiba to leave us at a certain point. After parting with him, Koneko-chan and I continue forth.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible, I try and look to the court from our positions, Koneko-chan mutters something.

"...Presence, enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

A voice of a woman, Risers peerage! Koneko-chan and I show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

A girl in a china dress...the girl who knocked my down before with her stick, damn I didn't think I would see her this quickly. Also, there are loli twins...the girl in the china dress is a Rook, if I remember correctly from Buchou, the others present are all Pawns. So three Pawns and one Rook.

"Hey! Pawn-kun of Rias-sama!"

One of the twins talk to me as I activate my Boosted Gear. I also get into a little stance.

"What?"

"Your brother, is totally cute~"

"Same here! Onee-chan and I think he is a cutie!"

What are they doing!? Talking about him now!?

"...Loli position is filled."

Koneko-chan said strongly to the twins! Loli position? She has filled it? Isn't that the same as proclaiming love? Makoto, he is watching this right now, what is his reaction?

"...Ise-senpai. Take the Pawns...I've got the Rook..."

Even though saying that to me, her eyes are narrowed at the twins...I guess she doesn't like...them that much. But, putting that aside, I stand infront of my opponents, and Koneko-chan stands infront of her opponent.

The loli twins pull out some chainsaws! Hey hey! Is that allowed!? They shouldn't have chainsaws!

""Disassembling time~""

Saying something like that in that kind of voice!? I hear a fighting noise from the side of me, Koneko-chan and the china dress girl are having a fist fight! Damn, that looks really powerful. I notice the girl, I think her name was Mira, she starts swinging her staff around in a professional manner.

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

They swing them at me! I am just able to dodge it, thanks to my training with Buchou!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us. If it's a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If I get too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state!

A sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply! It's an attack from the girl called Mira! I dodged it this time!

[Boost!]

Yes! A power up! The girls however continue their attack on me, I dodge the attacks that are coming from above me by moving my body to the side, and I dodge the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down! I guard the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing my arms!

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively.

Too bad. I also trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose instantly!

[Boost!]

Yes! I'm ready now!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! My whole body is getting overflowed with power!

"I will take care of you two first!"

I run towards one of the twins. The opponents can't react to my movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realises the situation she is in, but my fist has already reached her!

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The twin of the girl I just hit aims her chainsaw at me! I twist my body and hit her instead! She also falls to the floor. Mira, the stick girl thrusts her stick at me! I karate chop the stick, it breaks in half! I take this chance to knock her to the floor also!

"Ku!"

That came from the china dress woman, when I look, I see her on the floor while Koneko-chan is still standing. Wow, even I can tell she has the advantage.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Riser-sama will get mad at us!"

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again. However, they wont get very far, ufufu.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Clicking my fingers, my opponents clothes get blown away! Yes, even their underclothes are blown to pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls are exposed right in front of me.

[N-Noooooooooooooooooo!]

The collective screams of the girls echoed in the gym.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

They all say nasty comments but I don't care! Its my move!

"...You are the worst...disgraceful...your brother will be ashamed."

Her words are like a knife in my heart!

[Buchou to Ise and Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me. Incase you don't know, its Buchou!]

...I think we got it Buchou.

"Yes Buchou! Koneko-chan and I are doing well!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

Koneko-chan and I exchange a glance before we went to the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor. They say something but we ignore them as we make it out of the building.

As we make it out of the gym, an explosion rings in my ears! Lightning was fired at the gym and it was destroyed instantly!

When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

[Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!]

Ooh that was Makoto's voice! So, he really is assisting Grayfia-san? But, with that attack, Akeno-san defeated the enemies? Wait, Kiba did say she is the Priestess of Thunder.

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I tried putting my hand on her shoulder, but she gave me the coldest stare I've ever seen.

"...Mako-kun your brother is horrible..."

Ehehe, is she going to tell him? More like, he already knows!

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

[Everyone, can you hear me? Its Buchou again! Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

Buchou, your plan was successful!

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

Buchou's next part of her plan is going ahead! We start making our way to Kiba!

DON!

A sudden explosion! I look to the sound...Koneko-chan! A bit away from me, Koneko-chan has been badly damaged! I go over and hold her.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Riser-sama."

That voice, I look and see its...Risers Queen!

"…I'm sorry…I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…"

"Y-You don't have to apologise! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you..."

Her body was enveloped in light, she disappears.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries.]

Grayfia-san spoke this time. I feel anger rise in me and I face her!

"Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your opponent!"

"Fufufu. What a noisy Pawn boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?"

Shit! She points her hands at me!

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Riser Phenex-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?"

Akeno-san came inbetween us!

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!"

I tried to convincer her, but she showed me a serious face.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job. It's okay. I will avenge Koneko-chan. I will defeat this Queen with everything I have!"

A golden aura covers her body.

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!"

After I say that, I turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me! I get to the meeting place and wait for Kiba to show up, that's when I heard the announcement from Makoto, it seems he does Risers peerage and Grayfia-san does the Gremory group. The 3 Pawns of Riser have been retired. Kiba must be the one to have done it. Kiba, shows up a little later.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan is…"

I look downwards.

"I know it since I heard the announcement as well. She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun."

We hit our knuckles together. We are the male duo of Buchou's peerage! We can't look uncool now! He then tells me about how he beat Risers Pawns but also said about how Riser sacrifices his pieces.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one Knight, one Rook, and one Bishop. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defence."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

We then talk about our nerves, even Kiba is nervous and he has had tons of battle experience. But, he ruins it by making a weird comment! Somehow he brought Makoto into it by saying something similar to what Freed said that time! Don't say that! Makoto will be angry and I am too! That's my little brother you bastard!

* * *

"I'm the Knight of Riser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

A Knight woman steps forth onto the basketball court. So, she wants to challenge Kiba to a fight?

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."

Kiba walk out and I follow after him.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group!"

Kiba and Karlamine draw swords.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

They both charge at one another using incredible speed! Its so fast! Sparks are made from their blades!

"You seem bored."

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. But then, I hear another voice.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. So many sword freaks."

Hey, isn't that the girl who talked to Makoto that time? Isn't she, the Bishop?

"Hmm. So this boy is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores? Why didn't she go for Hyoudou-sama? Well, that's fine with me, that means I can maybe..."

She trails off while poking her fingers together...she has a blush...she said Hyoudou-sama...Makoto!

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's ok, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

I ask this question directly.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-Why the hell is that!?"

"She is...No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Riser-sama's little sister. She became Riser-sama's servant, but she is Riser-sama's actual sister."

She is his sister!? She waves at me to get my attention.

"W-What is it?"

"Is Hyoudou-sama single by any chance?"

"Well yes! Sort of! Well I don't know really! I think so...But that's got nothing to do with this! Shut up!"

She points her finger at me while looking angry.

"No I wont shut up! Don't tell me to shut up! I only asked you a question. Seems I will have to make a move on my own."

A move? What kind of move? But then a voice is heard!

[Aniki! Don't tell Ravel-san to shut up!]

What the hell is he doing!? Using the intercom for this!? And to defend my enemy of all people!? He should be sticking up for me!

"Thank you Hyoudou-sama! Lets get together soon!"

[Yes! Lets get together soon!]

What is this shit? Date by Rating Game? He is getting a date from a Rating Game! How the hell does that happen!?

"Ummmm...Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

The Rook makes a punch for my face, on instinct I move out of the way so it only grazes my cheek.

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

She makes lots of punches and somehow I manage to dodge them all, even though she is doing them from different angles.

But then! She delivers a kick to me! She keeps delivering punches to my face as I was distracted by the pain in my stomach!

[Boost!]

Yes! I Boosted again! With this, it should be enough! I cross my arms to guard against her punches. Her punches are heavy even with my guard on! I will retire right away if I continue to receive these hits! I step back as she stops her attack. She makes a smile.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you…Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

My stamina?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

Buchou's training! Its all thanks to her training! Yes, even though it was hard, it paid off!

"Rook Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

Something then gets my attention, Kiba's Holy Eraser, its been blown away by the Knight of Riser!

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Instead of being bothered by it, Kiba smirks.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze."

Saying this, Kiba's blade turns into a blade of ice! An ice sword!

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear."

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look. The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. It then breaks, but Karlamine doesn't stop her attack. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword melts away from the flames.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire…But."

Kiba put his blade less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"...Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise.

"Replenish Calm. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes, Sword Birth. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different!

[Boost!]

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands. But, I will have to hold back as, I can't destroy the school here!

Dragon Shot! My special move!

A mass of demonic power gets released from my hands. I'm blown back by the force of it!

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Risers Knight, Karlamine shouts. Isabella who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it.

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I can't believe what I am seeing. The tennis court it hit, is gone!

"Isabella! Defeat that Pawn! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use Promotion! I will take him down before that happens!"

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm! I hit her! I sent her flying! I can now use it!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

At that instant, her clothes are blown away immediately! Here it is! Without wasting anytime, I put forward the small block of demonic power that I created with my right hand! What I imagine is a block of demonic power launching from my hand! I shoot it towards the enemy! It hits her dead one! When it calms down, Isabella is covered in light.

[Reset]

My Sacred Gear resets itself.

[Riser Phenex-sama's Rook retires.]

Aah! That was Makoto's voice! Although, he sounded annoyed...was it my Dress Break? I'm sorry for being a pervert!

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Don't apologize to Karlamine! Idiot Kiba!

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

...Kiba's expression turned dark after hearing that.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

He spoke in a low voice, filled with malice.

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

What's going on with Kiba? He isn't smiling like he usually does.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-Nee-san?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Riser's servant girls starts to gather. Its his remaining servants! They are gathering here!

"Hey, the Pawn-kun over there."

Riser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Riser-sama said he's going to fight your Princess one on one. See there."

She points high to the school building...its Buchou!

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Riser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him. Hopefully it is soon, then I can go and speak with Hyoudou-sama."

I sweatdrop as she makes a happy face. But, she then gathers the servants around her! She intends to finish this quickly!

"Karlamine. I will leave that Knight boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one on one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phenex?"

She nods at Risers sister. She then introduces me to her Knight, and Pawns. The Pawns then disappear from sight! I receive blows everywhere on my body in an instant!

"B-Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Ile and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds."

They then start attacking my legs so I can't run away! I was then punched in the face, receiving a heavy blow! Finally I can't take anymore and fall to my knees. Buchou, she is fighting Riser right now, she is breathing heavily...she can't lose! I wont let Buchou lose!

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear makes a red light. It isn't enough!

"More! That time it was Makoto and Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form. It changed! The jewels, they are sending information to me directly!

"Kibaaaaaa!"

I get up off my knees and rush towards Kiba!

"Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba seems confused at my shout. But he put his sword on the ground and howls highly!

"Sword Birth!"

There are lots of demonic swords that appear from the ground! I touch the ground and let out a cry!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer.]

The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords. It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around us became a field of blades.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Riser's servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground. Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires. Well done Aniki...aah, never mind! Ehehe.]

He is an idiot! Saying things like that now! But, he did cheer for me so I'm happy!

[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires.]

Grayfia-san announced to our shocks! Akeno-san has lost!? But, another explosion brings me out of my thoughts...Kiba!

[Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires.]

I'm the only one left now besides Asia and Buchou. Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko-chan are gone. I then see something...Risers Queen! Did she? She was the one who took out Kiba!

Without saying anything, she flies off towards the school! I run after her as I'm in great pain!

* * *

"Are you still going to continue to fight?"

...That was Risers sister, but thinking now. Makoto did only say 1 Bishop.

"I'm not going to fight. Its our win anyway. Even if you get to Onii-sama, you and Rias-sama will still lose. Also, since we had Phoenix Tears, we won. That's how your Queen lost to our Queen. And don't even think its cheating because you have a healer on your team."

Ignoring her, I start making my way to the school building to help Buchou.

"Don't ignore me! Well whatever. Soon, its your loss, and my gain! Win already Onii-sama. So I can get out of this place and see Hyoudou-sama again."

"Why are you so hung up on my brother anyway?"

"I don't need to tell you the reason. But if you must know, he is the Queen of Serafall-sama and I like his personality and he is quite handsome. I can tell what he is like already, so shy but determined and has potential. Its called love at first sight~ My ideal guy~ My Prince, Hyoudou-sama~"

Weirdo. I leave her to have weird fantasies about Makoto and go inside the building where I promote to Queen immediately. I rush to the rooftop with intense pain coursing through my body.

Making it to the rooftop, I see Buchou and Riser fighting with Asia in the distance.

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Hehe, I will keep my promise to Makoto and win for Buchou! Protect Asia when he isn't here! I make my way over to Buchou.

"The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh. Its because she is so infatuated with your small brother."

I can literally see the anger of Makoto's face in my mind. His Queen then comes next to him. They have a discussion about who should fight who, they mentioned my super awesome Dress Break as if its a bad thing!

"Don't mess around Riser!"

She shoots her power of destruction at the enemy's face, it hit! It took part of his face! But, it regenerated easily!

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. It's checkmate, Rias."

"I don't think so bitch! I'm still here! The King! Nothing has been fated yet! We will pull away with victory!"

Yes! Buchou's strong words!

"Asia!"

When I called her name, she comes over to me. She starts healing Buchou and I.

"Asia, stay back after you heal us. If Asia stays, then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline."

"Kyaa!"

What!? I hear Asia's scream. What comes into my eyes is the unfamiliar magic circle below Asia's foot. It seems like it is restricting Asia from moving.

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but…I just made sure you guys can't heal any more. That magic circle can only be unsealed if my Queen is defeated."

So the Queen is restricting Asia's movements...shit! She is one of our trump cards...

"Buchou. The battle continues right?"

"Yes it does!"

She makes a strong smile.

"But only me, Buchou and Asia are left. And Asia is captured. He on the other hand is immortal. He also has two servants as well. The situation is the worst."

I put on a strong grin and speak again.

"But I won't give up. I'm dumb so I don't know anything about foreseen or checkmate. But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can crunch my fist!"

"Well said! Ise, let's defeat Riser together!"

"Yes Buchou!"

She ordered me! Yes, we fight together.

"Let's go!"

[Burst]

The instant that sound was made, my body feels heavy. I can't see straight, my vision is going blurry, is this...I'm passing out! No! I can't pass out now!

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias's Pawn, you already reached your limit a long time ago."

Buchou makes a sad face. No, I'm not giving up now!

"Buchou let's go!"

I charged at Riser but, I fall down instantly. I can't stand anymore. Buchou can't do anything anymore. I failed Buchou. I failed Asia. I failed to keep that promise to Makoto. Riser punches me a few times and my consciousness is fading.

[Rias-sama resignation confirmed. It is the victory of Riser Phenex-sama.]

[Buchou...Aniki...]

* * *

**AN; So I have decided on Le Fay with Issei, and Rossweisse with Makoto. To those who are a little curious about Makoto's past, it will be revealed in time.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse.**


	11. My Aniki, the wedding crasher

**My Aniki, the wedding crasher**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I, had expected something like this. From hearing about the Phenex clan, I knew Buchou and the others would be at a big disadvantage. Buchou, I am truly sorry for this. I wish there was something I could do, but with my position, I can't make any rash movements or it would reflect on my King too badly.

Even now, I have told hold in my anger at the sights I had just seen. Koneko-chan, Yuuto-senpai, Akeno-senpai and Aniki all got retired, Aniki got the most hurt during that battle. But, he improved thanks to that. But, it still doesn't make the slightest bit of difference. With the games end, I make my way to see Koneko-chan and the others in the medical unit with Sera-tan.

They should be there right now, receiving treatment for their injuries. That's what I know to be true. For Raynare, I sent her home. To prepare for when Aniki is back there. He will be brought home soon, I'm sure.

"Hmmm, I was expecting this, wasn't you, Ma-tan?"

"I was. To defeat someone from the Phenex clan, there are very few ways. I feel for Buchou, who right now has to marry some creep. But, I know there isn't anything I can do. She will accept it, wont she? Because, everyone tried their best for her, she is going to accept it without resistance."

"Yes, that is what is going to happen. Rias-chan, she tried her best didn't she? But, I wouldn't count Ise-chan out just yet."

A smirk appears on her face...yes if its Aniki, I'm sure he will come through, somehow. Whatever this way of his is, he will get Buchou out of this situation immediately. When he wakes up, that is. I will also visit Aniki and make sure he is ok.

"But Sera-tan. Buchou..."

"I know Ma-tan. You have a huge crush on her!"

I do a spit take and shake my head!

"I don't have a crush on Buchou at all! There isn't anyone I have a crush on. Heh, I'm not going down that road again. It only ends in heartbreak anyway. Love, isn't something I think about anymore."

"Hmmmm, what do you mean, anymore? Did something, happen my cute Queen?"

I turn away and shake my head. Back then, I was...naive. Now, I'm different. Love, just doesn't come to someone like me. Yes, I don't believe love is in my future. Aniki has Buchou now, her heart is already taken by Aniki, I didn't want Buchou as she is someone I, don't think would be...she is like an Onee-sama to me.

"It doesn't matter. We need to see..."

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaan!"

Asia-chan comes shooting down the corridors and into my arms! She hugs me very tightly as she trembles a little. She saw a horrific battle. She doesn't need to see something like that ever again.

"Asia-chan, I'm so happy you are safe. I am just glad they didn't target you, or I would've attacked them without mercy."

Speaking from my heart, Asia-chan is something I've decided I'm going to keep safe now. This is a promise of a lifetime.

"Buchou-san, she...lost...Ise-san got hurt really badly...I was scared."

"I know. I saw everything that happened. But now, I know things will be alright. Come with us Asia-chan. I will keep you safe now."

She nods strongly as she takes my hand in hers. She is still trembling a little, so to calm her nerves, I stroke her hand comfortingly.

"Ma-tan! Lets go and see how everyone is! But I must say, to be an announcer alongside Grayfia-chan, it was a very good thing Ma-tan. You, did a good job with that. Very well presented."

"Thank you, but I shouldn't be praised. I didn't do anything grand. It was something Grayfia-sama could've handled herself."

"Even if she could, didn't mean you didn't do a good job. You, showed support Ma-tan. And that's something everyone needs."

Sera-tans strong words resonate something in my heart. Support, that's what I am. When, Aniki comes and saves Buchou, I will be a support. Someone he can rely on also. Something that is going to become someone he and Buchou can depend on.

"Y-Yes I guess so."

So like that, we three go and see the others. First we stop to see Koneko-chan, she is sleeping peacefully now. I, along with Sera-tan and Asia-chan also check on Yuuto-senpai and Akeno-senpai, and thankfully they are ok also.

"Ma-tan, we are going to have to go to the Underworld soon. You know, because of the engagement, we have been invited to attend. Of course, you will be by my side, mostly."

Mostly? What, does she mean by mostly?

"W-When you say mostly...?"

"Aah yes. If you are ok with it, I would also like you to help Rias-chan. With everything going on, I'm sure she will need someone there and you are a friendly face for her."

Helping Buchou, yes I can do that.

"I will do my best for Buchou. I want to do more, but I can't, can I?"

"I'm sorry Ma-tan. There isn't anything we can do with our positions, if there was, I would be commanding you to do it right now, or you would do it anyway."

She knows me too well. Of course I want to do something, but it isn't possible.

"Can we see Aniki now? I, hope he is alright."

"Of course, but we have to leave soon."

I nod in understanding and we three set off towards where Aniki is being kept. I don't actually know where we are going, but Sera-tan seems to know where she is going so I will follow her. We get to a room sometime later and head inside once knocking.

"Aniki!"

I gasp. He looks like someone who has been hit by a bus repeatedly. I go over and hold his hand immediately. He shouldn't be like this, Asia-chan starts healing his physical injuries, but it wont be enough. He will need some rest also, for his mental state.

"Um, Sera-tan. Where is Kaichou? After the Rating Game finished, she kind of disappeared."

"To see Rias-chan, I believe. They are best friends after all."

I nod in understanding. Even if they fight often, they are very good friends.

"Asia-chan, when I go to the Underworld, can I ask you to look after Aniki?"

She looks conflicted.

"C-Can I not...go with you? Please?"

"I'm sorry Asia-chan. I have to go, but I wont want to leave Aniki alone with Raynare. So, please look after him for me."

She...nods reluctantly. She really likes being around me, doesn't she? Must be because I was her first true friend. I'm ok with her being around me all the time, I actually really like it very much. It means someone actually cares about me so much that they want to be around me.

"Thank you Asia-chan. Again, I'm sorry about how the Rating Game turned out. Everyone did their best and I wanted Buchou to win. If your opponent wasn't a Phenex then I'm almost certain that you would've won. Isn't that right Sera-tan? If Riser wasn't a Phenex the immortal Phoenix, then they would've won, right?"

"I can see it happening anyway. Ma-tan, I will be back soon. Just need to see Sirzechs-chan for something."

"Y-Yes Sera-tan. I will be here."

She kisses my cheek and leaves the room. So, that's how it is. Aniki like this, Buchou engaged to Riser and I...hear a knock at the door.

"I will get it."

I say to Asia-chan who nods with a smile. I go over to the door and open it...

"H-H-Hello! Is Hyoudou-sama here!?"

I give her a strange look. She does know its me who answered the door right?

"Y-Yes that's me."

She becomes flustered and flails her arms around frantically! W-Wow, well...umm, what to say in this situation...

"W-Well yes, umm, Hyoudou-sama...well ummmm...since there is going to be...an engagement party for Onii-sama and Rias-sama...I-I was maybe wondering if I could, what I am trying to say is...if you don't have one that is...maybe we could...yes we could...go...together..."

Go together? Like a date?

"You, want me to escort you to the party...as a date?"

When I said that, I feel a certain girls eyes on me...Asia-chan! I will make it up to you! I promise wholeheartedly!

"W-Well...you are going...and I am going...so I thought...maybe we could...go together...but if you don't want to then..."

She makes a sad gaze appear on her face! Uwah! Don't do that Ravel-san!

"Yes! Lets go together! Ravel-san, please let me escort you to the party, as my...date."

"Yes! I-I mean, that's good I guess. Anyway, I best be heading back to the Underworld. I will meet you for our date...for our get together at 7 o'clock sharp on the day, at my place."

Eh? She has gone from shy, to a little bit Tsundere. Well, a Tsundere is cute in itself. They are cold and hostile on the outside but have loving feelings on the inside they find hard to express.

"I-I don't know where you live."

I admit to her. She smiles a little.

"It is understandable. Ask Serafall-sama to take you to the Phenex household or teach you how to get there."

"Y-Yes, I understand. I will be there Ravel-san."

"You better."

With a little wave, she leaves. I turn around and see Asia-chan pouting at me with wet eyes...ehehe, this isn't something I would call a normal situation. I'm going on a sort of date with Ravel-san? When does something like that happen? W-Well she is certainly cute...and we do get along very well indeed.

But, an actual date, well a sort of date. It could be considered a friendly date, just friends getting together and talking. Yeah, that's what I will think this is, I'm pretty sure this is it.

"Au...Makoto-san...you have a date with..."

"It isn't a date! Well it is, sort of. But, just think of it as friends going together, that's all! I swear!"

"Hmm...ok."

I don't think she is convinced at all. Well, I guess she isn't going to be convince I suppose. Yes, this isn't something that is going to convince her. She did just hear me say to Ravel-san about escorting her to a party, yeah that doesn't sound good. B-But its not like I want to offend her as she did ask me directly.

"Asia-chan, you didn't get hurt right? I don't think I saw them target you but still..."

"N-No! I didn't get hurt. Everyone else was hurt, not me."

"That's a good thing Asia-chan. I'm happy you wasn't hurt. I was worried when you was in the Rating Game."

She comes over to me...and hugs me tightly...Asia-chan...the door then opens and it seems that Grayfia-sama is here.

"Makoto-sama, Asia-sama. Issei-sama, shall be moved back to your house soon. Makoto-sama, Serafall-sama has requested you join her now. She is just down the hall. Don't worry about Issei-sama, I shall watch over him myself."

So, Grayfia-sama will watch over Aniki? That's a good thing, it will stop me from worrying about Asia-chan being alone with Raynare also.

"O-Ok. Thank you Grayfia-sama. But, can you tell Raynare, not to be bad while I am away? And, could you tell these words to Aniki to say when he comes to save Buchou..."

So, I explain why I want Aniki to say these words and after some convincing, she nods at me.

"As a fellow Queen of a Maou, I shall do this for you."

"T-Thank you very much Grayfia-sama. Now, I best be leaving."

I turn and leave the room. As I see Sera-tan waiting down the corridor for me, I make my way down said corridor...but someone hugs me from behind...Asia-chan.

"I-Is something the matter?"

"Makoto-san...I hope you come back soon."

I look her directly in the eyes and nod strongly.

"I'm going to be back soon, I promise."

With a final hug, she goes back into the room Aniki is in. I head towards Sera-tan.

"My cute Queen!"

"Sera-tan, I'm confused about something."

Giving me a look of confusion, she looks me in the eyes.

"What are you confused about?"

"W-Well, Ravel-san...she asked me to be her...date for a lack of a better word."

She narrows her eyes somewhat. Hmm? Why does she have narrowed eyes? I, don't fully understand. Is, or has something upset her? Was it me? Did I do something I shouldn't?

"You, was asked out by Ravel-chan?"

"N-Not to be her boyfriend! J-Just to escort her to the engagement party. But, I'm confused as to why she would...ask me. She, could have anyone, yet...she chose me to take her? I'm, not special or anything. Heh, I can't even get my Sacred Gear to work."

"Ma-tan...I'm sorry. I'm failing as a King for you. I'm supposed to make sure you are happy, yet I'm obviously not doing a very good job of that."

Its...not her fault at all.

"Please don't think that. I'm very happy. Since I have the best King. Even if you wasn't a Maou, I would still think you are the best King. You, always look out for me, you came to save me when the Fallen Angels had taken me, you don't judge me because of my Youkai form. Please, don't ever think you are a failure Sera-tan. Because, you are not now or ever will be a failure as a King."

"Stay with me forever Ma-tan, ok? I can't let you go now when you say amazing words like that to me. So, stay with me forever."

Staying with Sera-tan forever...

"I will. I will stay with you forever, I am your Queen after all! I can't leave you, and I wouldn't either."

Her eyes well up with tears that are threatening to escape...Sera-tan...is she upset? No, she is smiling...

"That's right! I wont ever leave you either. Now, we need to go Ma-tan. Things to do and all that."

I giggle and stand by her side as her loyal Queen. This isn't a place I will ever leave. By her side, always. She might be a Maou and way stronger than I can hope to be, but...I will use what I have inside me to protect Sera-tan, with everything I have got!

"...ov...ou..."

Hmmm? Sera-tan muttered something, but I didn't catch it.

"What did you say, Sera-tan?"

"Ooh nothing. Don't worry your cute little head about it Ma-tan. Although, you will have to sleep with your Youkai form out tonight! Its becoming something of a need for me to have those tails of yours, so soft and fluffy..."

I am not a house pet! I'm a Kyuubi! Not house pet! Uwah! Sera-tan!

"And I can't sleep without my Sera-tan! The warm body of my Master makes me feel good inside while I sleep."

"Ara Ma-tan. So, you have become accustomed to me? My body? Is it something you desire?"

D-D-Desire!? H-Her body!? C-Can I even...do something like that? S-She is very...wow...she is my Master...so maybe...even I could...be with...Sera-tan...no, I'm being an idiot. She is a Maou, I'm a low class Devil. It wouldn't happen.

"S-Sera-tan?"

"What is it cute Queen?"

"N-Never mind. Are we, going now?"

She nods and takes my hand. She then activates the magic circle.

"Ma-tan, we are going now. Remember, don't count Issei-chan out just yet."

I know. Don't count Aniki out. He will do something. I just know he will. Aniki...

"I know Sera-tan. I know. He is the hero who will save the day after all."

"No, he is Rias-chan's hero. There can be more than one hero, you know?"

More than one hero...hmmmm, more than one hero. I wonder if I could be...a hero? Or, will I be a supporting character? Supporting character...

"Are we going?"

"Of course! Lets get going my cutest Queen!"

A light envelops us in its shining aura, we then are teleported away!

* * *

...Its been 2 days since we left for the Underworld. Today, is the day of Buchou's engagement. Right now, I'm getting ready to pick up my...date. Koneko-chan and the others turned out to be alright and are attending the engagement also.

But for myself, I have to go to Ravel-sans property to get her for our, date. I heard from Sera-tan that Kaichou can't attend for some reasons related to the student council. I think she is behind a little because of, well I think its my fault because she took time to help me. I will make it up to her by doing some student council work.

I've heard from Asia-chan that Aniki hasn't woken up yet, he better wake up soon. He, needs to save Buchou. Something I can't do yet. Something I can't do at all, since it would reflect on my King poorly and I don't want that for Sera-tan.

"Ma-tan, your date will be waiting for you soon~"

Aah yes, it is nearing 7 already. The promised time for me to pick up Ravel-san. I have asked Sera-tan if I should bring a gift or something, she said I should bring a single red rose, I will do as she advises. I think it might be a little cliche, but now thinking about it, it makes a good impression, doesn't it?

"I'm nervous Sera-tan. I've never done something like this before. And, don't I need to be by your side at all times?"

"Aah don't be nervous. Don't think of it as a date, just friends going together to a party. Don't worry about not being with me at all times. If I need you, I will get you."

I'm so nervous. Ravel-san is a member of the Phenex clan and I'm just a reincarnated low class Devil. Its like a commoner escorting royalty, maybe I shouldn't think like that as Ravel-san...is my friend I believe.

"Sera-tan, thank you. You have calmed my nerves a little. Thank you very much."

"Hehe, no need to be formal Ma-tan. Can I say, you look really handsome."

I blush at those words and look at Sera-tan fully. She looks beautiful. Its the only word I can use to describe the sight infront of me. I can't take my eyes of my King as she is very beautiful. Just very...very...beautiful.

"...You think?"

"Very handsome indeed. My Ma-tan, your first date~"

"Please don't think of it like that. It isn't a date. She is just a friend. Sera-tan, I don't actually know how to get there, and how to get to the...engagement hall. Could you perhaps, teach me quickly?"

She nods and proceeds to explain about it all in good detail. Once she had explained everything, it is just so simple. Yes, it is very simple indeed. But, it is going to take a few jumps to get there, apparently because I'm a little inexperienced still, so I will try my best!

"So, that's it Ma-tan. You ready? You have to be a proper gentleman. Since she is apart of the Phenex clan, you have to set a good example as my cute Queen."

"I-I will certainly try my best. I wont disgrace you Sera-tan. I will do the best I can."

She kisses my cheek and smiles her cute smiles at me.

"I know you will. Because, you are my Queen. My Ma-tan, my Queen. Ma-tan, I want to confess something to you."

Confess something to me? What would she need to confess to me?

"Y-Yes?"

"For awhile now, there has been something I want to do with you. People keep interrupting. You must know what I mean, right?"

What she means? Does she mean...is it possible that she means a...k-k-k-kiss?

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

She looks at me with a sad and confused expression.

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I-It isn't that at all! I-I would be...very happy to kiss you. But, I'm your Queen, a low class Devil, is it alright for us to do something like this? You are a Maou, wouldn't you be judged for doing something like that with me?"

"I don't care what others say, what do you say?"

What do I say...?

"P-Please...kiss me..."

I whisper out...kissing my Master...kissing Sera-tan...she actually wants to do it...with me...kissing me...even though...I'm like this...

"Ok Ma-tan. I want to kiss you and you want to kiss me. Don't worry about what others. Right here and now. It is about us. Let us share something I want, do you want it?"

"I-I want it..."

"Ara so shy. You know, I love your shyness, it is very cute. Now, kiss me Ma-tan."

I nod and lean up a little, she is taller than I am so I have to lean up and she leans down. I'm actually going to kiss Sera-tan! I can't actually believe it. My and Sera-tans lips are actually going to connect this time. No one is going to interrupt us this time I hope.

She wraps her arms around my neck and our lips...they are so close now...I...I don't know...I am happy...we are about to kiss...Sera-tan...

Our lips...they actually connect! I'm actually kissing Sera-tan right now! A-Amazing...so, this is what Sera-tans...mouth is like...I can smell her...hair...everything about this...feels so right...my worries and fears about this melt away...

We break apart after about a minute of kissing, it wasn't a tongue deep kiss, but I felt something strong inside myself from the contact. I blush very hard as a tinge of pink dusts her own cheeks.

"Ma-tan...I really liked that."

"I-I-I...liked it...also."

"Hehe, you're so cute! Ma-tan, you better get going."

I nod while still a little dazed. I actually kissed her, me. Someone like me kissed her and she actually kissed me of her own free will.

"I-I guess I...should be going...but Sera-tan...that was..."

"I know! Haha, Ma-tan. We have to do that, whenever we see one another!"

W-Whenever we see one another!? I'm...going to kiss her...everytime we see one another!?

"Was...I a good...kisser?"

I ask nervously. I don't know if I was good or not. I want to hope I'm good, but if I was at least partly good then, I'm very happy indeed.

"The best! I loved it very very much! Give me another one before you go!"

A-Another kiss!? W-Well, if my King wants a kiss...then who am I to say no? She crushes her lips onto mine for a few seconds, before breaking apart again. Two kisses in the space of a few minutes...cool!

"E-Even though I'm like this...I'm happy you kissed me..."

"Me too! Whenever you want one, just do it! I really don't mind if you kiss me whenever you want Ma-tan!"

"...You...too...whenever you want...I will...be happy...if you...kiss me...Sera-tan."

We smile to one another and hug one another.

"Better go Ma-tan. Never keep a lady waiting~"

I am a little nervous still...but the kiss Sera-tan and I shared, helped me feel more confident. So, kissing Sera-tan gives me a confidence boost? Hehe, Sera-tan, thank you.

"I will...go now."

I activate a magic circle as I take my rose for Ravel-san. This circle will take me to the Phenex estate, well this wont take me directly there, but after several jumps as Sera-tan said but it wont take long. That is the place I will be going to get my date that isn't a date but it is a date sort of.

"Bye Ma-tan. See you at the party."

"G-Goodbye Sera-tan. I-I-I will do...my best for you."

With a wave I disappear with a flash of light!

...After I had made several jumps, I finally arrive at the place I was directed to by Sera-tan. She told me how to get there so, here I am...aah! This place is huge! A huge castle! So huge! She is wow, she lives her...amazing. So, ummm, what should I do now? But, am I'm thinking this, the huge castle gates open...a maid girl is stood there and she bows to me...uummmmmm, I'm not used to something like this...

"Welcome to the Phenex estate, how may I help you today?"

"W-Well, h-hello...m-my name is Serafall Leviathan and I'm the Queen of Makoto Hyoudou-sama...wait! No! I-I-I mean! I-I mean ummmm, m-my name is Ma-Makoto Hyou...Hyoudou and I'm the Q-Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama!"

Ooh shit! I'm going to sound stupid! Oh shit, this isn't going well already, ooh crap! Sera-tan! I'm failing you already! Uwah! I'm so sorry!

"Q-Queen of Serafall-sama!? Y-You are her Queen?"

The maid girl seems surprised, well I suppose she should be.

"T-That's right. T-The reason I-I-I am here is because, I-I am here to p-pick Ravel-san...Ravel Phenex-sama...for our ummmm...for the engagement of Riser-sama and...Rias-sama..."

"Oh, you are the boy Ravel-sama has been talking about?"

Ravel-san has been talking about me? Really? Me?

"I-I guess so. Is she...ready?"

"Ooh, please come inside. Lord Phenex-sama and Lady Phenex-sama would like to have a brief word with you."

A brief word with me...oh no. Its going to be something like, "You are just a commoner, you have no business with our daughter!" or something similar like that. But, I will endure. Since Ravel-san wants me to take her, I will just have to charm her parents, hopefully.

"Thank you very much maid-san."

I bow as I enter the estate. Damn, this place is huge. The garden we are currently passing through, looks very spectacular. Whoever does the gardens here is very talented. We walk through this magnificent garden until we reach the castle itself, we enter through its doors...wow...this place is...damn, they are very...wow.

"Please follow me to the tea room."

They have a tea room!? A room just for tea! W-Well they are rich so, ummm, they should, have a tea room I guess. Phoenix Tears, I heard they are sold for high prices from Kaichou once, so maybe this is why they have such a huge castle. I do as she asks and follow her towards the tea room.

Walking to this tea room, I see some portraits, one of a man and woman who looks like an older version of Ravel-san, that must be her parents. I see some more portraits, two of men I don't recognize, one of Riser and one of Ravel-san. The other two must be related to them, Ravel-sans brothers?

I want to guess older since it seems, they are arranged by age, with obviously Ravel-san is last then Riser is just before her, then the two guys and first was her parents, or I presume they was anyway.

We make it to this tea room, it looks well decorated, I see the simple of the immortal bird Phoenix on the walls. There are two people sat down inside this room...its the same people who was on that first portrait, so...they must be her parents, right?

The maid-san bows to these people.

"Presenting Makoto Hyoudou-sama. Queen of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan-sama."

Y-Yes, its them alright, I bow to the people as the maid-san stands in the corner.

"H-Hello. I'm M-Makoto Hyoudou...Queen of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan-sama. Y-You must be Lord and Lady Phenex-sama. It is a p-pleasure to meet you both."

I'm a little afraid to look at their expressions, so I avoid eye contact, I know it might come off as rude but, this is a situation where my shyness kicks into overdrive!

"Ara. You are the fabled Queen of Serafall-sama? It is a pleasure to meet you Makoto Hyoudou-san, may I call you Makoto-san?"

Lady Phenex-sama said to me, so I nod shyly...wait I'm fabled? I'm famous already? I wouldn't of thought that. I haven't done anything too be famous for yet. Or is it simply because I'm Sera-tans Queen? It, might be a big deal, even though I must be the weakest Maou Queen.

"Aah, so this is the boy Ravel is hung up about? You must be, pretty special for a Maou to make you her Queen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lord Phenex-sama spoke to me. They seem...a lot nicer than Riser. How is it possible that his parents are nice and his sister is nice yet Riser is a bastard? It, doesn't make sense to someone like myself.

"T-The pleasure is all mine Lord and Lady Phenex-sama. T-Thank you for letting me into...your fabulous home. It truly is an honour for someone like me. I'm very grateful."

I finally take a glance at them, they are smiling at me. Damn, they are actually smiling at me.

"We have heard much about you from Ravel."

Heard much about me? How would Ravel-san know much about me? I, don't really get how she would know things about me.

"I-Is that so?"

"It is. Being the Queen of Serafall-sama is something I wouldn't expect when taking a first glance. But, something about you, is telling me otherwise. Do you happen to have a, Sacred Gear?"

I nod at Lord Phenex-sama.

"I-I do. So far...well I haven't been...able to understand its, abilities. But, one day, I will understand it."

I say truthfully and with a little silent sigh to myself. Obviously, its going to sound stupid that I can't even use my Sacred Gear yet. When Aniki has two abilities to his Sacred Gear, that Boost and Gift ability of his, yet I can't make mine do anything.

"I understand. I am going to come out with something that has been on my mind. What is your relationship with Ravel?"

I do a spit take! H-He wants to know my and Ravel-sans relationship status!? W-Well we don't have a relationship, no, that's not true, we are friends. So, that's our relationship status.

"M-My relationship with Ravel-san...Ravel-sama is, that of friends."

I answer him truthfully. Lady Phenex-sama then clears her throat.

"So, friends? Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

I do a spit take, again! Just why are they asking me these questions!? But then, I hear someone walk into the room...Ravel-san! She looks...I'm speechless...she looks very beautiful dressed like that, she really looks like a Princess. A purple dress, that makes her look very elegant.

"Okaa-sama!? D-Don't say embarrassing things like that! And you too Otou-sama! You are embarrassing me greatly! Please stop!"

Ravel-san becomes all flustered at that. Hehe, she is cute when acting like that.

"Oh Ravel, don't be embarrassed. We are just talking to Makoto-san here, he seems like a polite young man."

I blush at the words. I made a good impression at least, I think.

Ravel-san, she then turns her attention towards me, she face turns red...its these clothes! Of course she will go like that. I don't understand why they have to be, so clingy on me. Everything is, it shows...yes. Without saying anything, I thrust the rose forward!

"I-Is that for me?"

She asks shyly, I return that level of shyness and simply nod.

"T-Thank you. Its really sweet, of you."

She takes the rose from me and gives it to one of the maids, asking it be placed in her bedroom.

"Ummm...y-you look...I mean to say you look very...very, beautiful tonight...Ravel-san...Ravel-sama."

"N-No sama...just san will do nicely. T-Thank you for the compliment. Y-You look...handsome."

"T-Thank you, Ravel-san."

Lord Phenex then makes a wave to get our attention.

"Ravel, Makoto-san. Please enjoy the engagement. You best get going."

"Yes Otou-sama. Goodbye Okaa-sama, Otou-sama."

"Y-Yes goodbye. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

Ravel-san waved goodbye and I bow as well as wave. We then leave the tea room and head towards the front door I presume.

"Hyoudou-sama..."

"You can call me by my first name you know? Or even by a nickname like Mako or even Ma with any suffix you like."

She then suddenly got really red faced...it isn't anger, more like a blush.

"I-Is that really alright?"

"Of course it is, since we are friends."

"T-Then I shall call you Mako-sama without reservation."

Mako-sama? Hmmm, that's a nickname with sama on? Mako-sama, sounds good actually. But, I don't really like being above others, so I don't like it when people add sama to my name.

"Y-You don't have to add sama, you know?"

"But I must! Its very important to me."

Its...important if she adds sama? Well, if she wants to then, I don't really have a problem with it.

"O-Ok. If it is important then, please call me Mako-sama without hesitation or reservation."

"G-Good. Now, let us go. Shall I transport us there?"

...Hmmmm...

"I know how to do it. Would you like me to do it?"

I question, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I honestly don't mind."

"Then please allow me Ravel-san. If we end up in space or something then, please forgive me."

I chuckle a little as she giggles. I then activate a circle that will allow me to transport Ravel-san as well as myself. It takes a couple of seconds for the circle to appear, once it does, we step inside it. This one, should take us directly to the hall. With a light enveloping our bodies, we disappear!

* * *

...Once we make it to our destination, we are invited inside immediately. We go inside and...wow this place is huge! Up high is a gigantic chandelier. So sparkly, but I notice that lots of people are looking our way...well I am with Ravel Phenex-san, the daughter of the Phenex clan, sister to the groom here...but, I don't see Buchou up there. I see Riser looking like his usual smug self, but not Buchou. She must be getting ready.

I continuously look around the room...my eyes meet Sera-tans who smiles and waves at me, I wave back...I see Sirzechs-sama, who I sort of met before, when coming to the Underworld. He sees me and gives a wave, which I return weakly.

"I never expected people to be talking about us like this."

Ravel-san commented. She is right, lots of whispers about who I am and what I am doing with Ravel-san. Yes, no one would really know me as I've not really been introduced to the Devil society, just to a select few. I've not met all the Maous yet, just Sirzechs-sama briefly and obviously my King.

"I know what you mean. But, lets ignore them. It doesn't matter what they think, right?"

"No, it doesn't at all. What matters is we have a fun time together."

I smile and nod.

"Yep! We should have fun together."

Even if Aniki will come and crash the wedding so to speak. I'm sure he will come soon enough. He has too, he just has to save Buchou from this guy. The family members I've met of Risers are all good and nice, its just him that has an attitude problem.

"Exactly. Let us get some refreshments."

"Ok!"

So Ravel-san and I head towards where the refreshments are...but I keep taking shy looks at my King. Just before, we actually...I can't believe we actually kissed. It, isn't something I thought would happen like this. She keeps smiling her usual smiles at me. We get a drink of none alcoholic raspberry punch I believe and start taking sips.

"So Hyoudou...I mean Mako-sama. Tell me about yourself."

"About me? Well, there isn't much to tell really. I'm an anime otaku, I do well in school, past times include watching anime, reading manga, playing video games and talking with my friends."

"A...Anime is...a japanese cartoon, correct?"

I nod strongly!

"It is! Its amazing! I always say that anime can teach you a lot about yourself. I must sound pretty boring, right?"

"Not at all. I find it fascinating."

Potential otaku sighted. I'm going to convert this girl, hehehe.

"That you should. I'm telling you, anime and manga are the best. Anyway, can I ask you something without getting offended?"

"Sure."

I take a breath and speak to her, hope I don't sound rude.

"Your brother...I don't want to sound rude but...why is he...like that? You know, full of himself. I'm sorry if I offended you!"

"You didn't offend me at all. I tend to agree with you. To be honest, since he is an immortal bird Phoenix, he thinks he is all powerful. I'm sure someone will come and teach him a lesson one day."

That day Ravel-san, is today. Aniki, wont lose to this bastard twice in a row. I wish I could do something to him right now. But, I wont do anything as I'm on a...d-date!

"Can I ask...why you wanted me too...escort you to this...event?"

She starts blushing and looks away with that same blush.

"W-Well that is ummm...Mako-sama don't ask me that! I-I can't give you a direct answer that would, satisfy you."

"Oh. Well, I don't really care about the reason. I am just happy I get to be here with you."

"...Me too..."

She whispers something out but I don't quite catch it. But then, as I'm about to say something, someone comes up to us...I don't know this person.

"Are you, Makoto-sama?"

I nod.

"That's me, is something the matter?"

"Serafall-sama has requested that you go and get Rias-sama. As it is about that time she be making an appearance."

So, Sera-tan wants me to get Buchou? I guess it will make it easier for her to come if it is someone she knows. Although thinking about it, I've not seen Akeno-senpai or the others yet.

"Ravel-san, I hate to leave you like this, but I promise to be back as soon as possible."

"I understand. Duty calls. I will be waiting."

I bow to her and I follow the guard, I see Sera-tan up in a balcony type place, with Sirzechs-sama, Sera-tan waves at me with a wink. I wave again as I follow this guard out of the room.

We walk down some corridors where I notice portraits of some people. One looks like a middle aged man with red hair similar to Buchou herself. It must be someone related to her. The guard stops at the door and points to it, then leaves after bowing to me. So, she is in there.

I lightly knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

I hear from the other side of the door, it was Buchou's voice.

"Its me, Makoto."

A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal Buchou, in a stunning dress. If I was Aniki, I would be going mental at how great she looks, but she does look great nonetheless.

"Buchou...Rias-sama it is about that time. I was sent personally to get you."

"O-Oh, I see. Hyoudou-kun, they sent you, to make it easier for me, didn't they?"

So, she guessed the same thing as I did. Yes, it is very plausible that I would be sent because I do know Buchou...Rias-sama quite well.

"I believe so. Rias-sama, I am so sorry that it came to this..."

"Please come inside for a moment, they can wait."

I go inside the room on her suggestion, she closes the door.

"You know, I've been such a selfish fool, haven't I? I put everyone's lives in my peerage in danger because, I wanted something selfish. A selfish dream where I could marry for love and not my Gremory family name. Now Ise is, I don't even know if he is ok or not. Do you know of his condition?"

Her eyes well up with tears, Buchou...I don't want to see her upset.

"I heard from Asia-chan sometime ago saying he was still asleep. Physically, he is fine, but he is simply asleep. Rias-sama, what you said before about it being your selfish dream, it isn't true. Everyone should marry for love. Your dream, is something Aniki cares about you know? I heard you talking to him during the trip. You know, about your family and wanting people to see you as Rias, instead of Rias from the Gremory. Well, I see you as Rias, my senpai."

"I-Is that so? That's a good thing. Hyoudou-kun, you sure know what to say in a situation like this, don't you?"

"You know, you can call me Makoto? I don't mind if you call me that. Since you are Buchou, and I have a huge crush on you."

She does a spit take and looks at me with wide eyes! Hehe, its so funny to tease her.

"S-Seriously!? W-Well that's two Hyoudou's now. Who's next? Otou-sama? Or in a strange twist, Okaa-sama?"

We share a laugh, but then the door is violently opened...by Riser.

"Rias! What's taking you so long!? Shorty there was sent to get you, so hurry up!"

"Riser-sama. Rias-sama, will take as long as she wants to take. Please don't make her rush. She can have as long as she wants, if you don't like this then, it isn't her problem. If you try and force her, I wont be silent about it."

Buchou looks at me with a surprised look. Just because I can't get directly involved, doesn't mean I can't defend Buchou's basic freedoms. He looks at me and fire gathers around his hand.

"Who do you think you..."

DON!

I launch an attack at him made of pure demonic power which takes his left arm and half his torso, he let out a little pained cry. I'm not usually aggressive like that, but he just pisses me off with the way he thinks he can treat people and get away with it.

"Now please leave Riser-sama. Rias-sama, will be there shortly. Next time, I wont be holding back."

"Tch, whatever. Rias, hurry."

He slams the door shut.

"Thank you Hyoudou-kun...no, thank you Makoto. May I call you that, without suffix's?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Please call me that, Buchou."

"I know its just time, but I do want more time. I want to be away from Riser and pursue my own life goals. Stupid rules."

I hug her as a comfort. While I'm not Aniki, she can at least feel a little comforted from me.

"Say, you know Ravel-san? She asked me to escort her here. I'm actually on a sort of date with Ravel-san right now, hehe."

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen so fast. Don't tell Sona, she might get jealous...hahaha, forget I said that!"

Why would Kaichou be...aah never mind. It doesn't matter right now. What matters is Buchou. She is in this situation right now, she should be able to enjoy her life a little more, with Aniki.

"Buchou, maybe this isn't the place to say anything but, is there anything between you and Aniki? I mean, do you have any...feelings for him?"

Surprised by my question, she answers with an honest voice.

"I think it could've turned into something like that. That Pawn of mine, is so good for me. He, was willing to die for me during that Rating Game. He kept going and going. Yes, he is a pervert, but that's just Ise. You either love it or hate it, and I love it personally."

"I'm happy for you Buchou. If you ever do get with Aniki, you have my full support. But you know his harem idea will always be in his head?"

We again share a laugh, she nods.

"Ooh yes I know. Well that's fine, I will be legal wife! Or, I would've been."

"No, you will be. Trust me on this. Anyway, I don't think they will wait much longer, I'm sorry. I wish there was something more I could do."

"No, you have done plenty. You cheered me up then. I didn't think I would smile on this day, but I was just having a laugh with you. We shared a laugh together. That made me happy. Even if the rest of the day doesn't turn out like that, I will remember this time we had together."

Hehe...Buchou...

"That sounds like a love confession~"

"Oh shut up! No it didn't! Leave me alone!"

"Ooh Buchou. You sure make me laugh. But before, I was serious you know? I actually do have romantic feelings for you."

Again, she looks at me with wide eyes! Haha, she is soooo funny. Buchou is Aniki's girl, I wouldn't develop feelings for Buchou besides friendly ones.

"Come an ape. We need to go."

"Don't call me an ape!"

I snicker, but then hold out my hand for her to take. I will take her to Riser personally. She takes my hand, we then leave the room. We start walking to the huge hall I came from before. While walking, I can actually feel her hand shaking ever so slightly, even though she is trying to not shake. Don't worry Buchou, Aniki will be here soon, I know it to be true.

* * *

We make it to the hall, I lead her to Riser...

"Thank you Makoto, for everything."

"Thank you Rias-sama."

I then leave her side as I take one last look at Riser who is looking smug, not for long bastard. I make my way over back to Ravel-san, it takes some looking but I finally find her.

"Hey, sorry about the wait Ravel-san."

"Ooh no, I don't mind. You was doing a duty of a Queen of the Maou."

"You, aren't going to snicker at me, are you?"

She shakes her head as she turns her head to the side.

"Why would I snicker at your position? Its very important."

I gain stars around my eyes and hold her hands tightly!

"W-What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry! But, you are one of the only people to say that to me! I'm very happy right now! Ravel-san, you are amazing!"

"W-Well, telling me something, I already know. Hahaha, I am quite amazing, aren't I?"

Playing along with her, I move my head up and down strongly!

"Yep! That's you alright, Ravel Phenex-sama, mastermind!"

"Hahaha, you sure make me laugh Mako-sama."

"And you Ravel-san!"

As we are laughing to one another...I see a flash of white enter my vision...ooh its Koneko-chan who is wearing a dress! And Yuuto-senpai who is wearing a tuxedo and Akeno-senpai in a kimono are with her! So, they are here also! I'm happy that they are here! They notice us and come over...Koneko-chan and Ravel-san glare at one another.

"Ara Mako-kun."

"Akeno-senpai. How are you?"

"Not so bad, you?"

As she asked that...Koneko-chan stands to my side...and takes my hand! She is holding my hand while glaring at Ravel-san!

"Y-Yes I am ok."

"...Mako-kun...why are you with...her?"

Koneko-chan asks coldly. As I was about to reply, Ravel-san does it instead.

"Ooh, Mako-sama here is my date."

"What!?"

...Ehehe, Koneko-chan is pissed off. I don't think she likes Ravel-san all that much.

"Ara ara. Koneko-chan is jealous~"

"...I'm not jealous Akeno-senpai."

"If you say so~"

Hehe, Akeno-senpai is teasing Koneko-chan about, her jealously? She is jealous of something?

"...I do say so."

...An announcement was then made.

"Will Makoto Hyoudou-sama and Ravel Phenex-sama please share a dance in the centre of the hall. By the request of Lord Phenex."

Share a dance? What? Lord Phenex? Request?

"Whats going on?"

I ask Ravel-san who shrugs her shoulders.

"I have no idea. We have to...dance? Why? I don't understand. Otou-sama wants us to dance? For what purpose?"

She seems confused also. Koneko-chan doesn't looks happy. Akeno-senpai is smiling like usual, as is Yuuto-senpai. I look to Buchou...who is also confused. I then look to Sera-tan, she seems a little confused by it also, but makes a gesture to do as the announce asked...

"I don't really understand what's going on, but Ravel-san, will you please do me the honour of dancing with me?"

I extend my hand, which she takes.

"Of course I will."

So, we make our way to the centre of the hall, everyone that was their previously has moved out of the way, but everyone's attention has been placed solely on us. Some music starts playing, it sounds like a type of music you slow dance too.

"S-So ummmm...do you know how to ballroom dance?"

She asks me with nervousness, I nod with the same nervousness.

"I do. I-It isn't hard...I-I would have to hold your hand...with one raised and wrap an...arm around your..."

"I don't mind. Come on, lets show them a good performance."

"Y-Yes."

So, we get into our respect positions and look into one another's eyes. Right now, we are very close to one another. We then start moving according to how I know how to ballroom dance of nobles. We are really close right now, closer than most would be.

Kaa-chan made me learn when I was younger, as did Aniki but he never took it seriously so, I wouldn't be shocked if he didn't know how to do this. I took it seriously because, Kaa-chan asked me to do it, and since I'm not her real son, I didn't want to let her down.

"Hehe, this is...well I never expected this."

"Neither did I...but I must say you are quite good at this."

She complemented my dancing ability! W-Well I haven't done this in awhile so...I hear comments coming from all sides of us.

"So that's Serafall-sama's Queen? And that's the daughter of the Phenex clan? What a cute couple."

"They are dancing very noble like. Not what I expected from a former human."

"I wonder how Lord Phenex will feel seeing this?"

Those are just some of the comments I heard. I do wonder how this will affect me, if it will at all that is.

"Thank you Ravel-san. You are also very good."

"T-Thank you. But, I am wondering about why Otou-sama requested we do this."

I'm also wondering the same thing. I mean, I'm just a low class Devil. I, don't really have any standing in the Underworld as of yet.

"I have no idea, but this is fun, isn't it?"

"It sure is, I must admit that."

We chuckle to one another as we continue dancing. My eyes never leave Ravel-sans as we are dancing. I must admit that she is very beautiful right now. And with everyone's eyes on us, it makes this seem like a special event just for Ravel-san and I. We finish dancing a few minutes later...clapping rings out throughout this hall.

"Excellent job."

"Made me proud Ma-tan!"

I hear Lord Phenex and Sera-tan say above the clapping. We, really did a good job?

"Thank you for the dance, Ravel-san."

"Oh no, it was my pleasure Mako-sama."

We look into one another's eyes yet again...but out of the corner of my eye, I notice the doors open to the hall...Aniki! He is finally here! Its about damn time, although, thinking about it, I'm happy he didn't come during Ravel-sans and my dance as I liked it. I take my phone out and record Aniki. I hope he says it.

"Buchooooooooou!"

Everyone turns their attention to Aniki, he then speaks again.

"To all high class Devils here! And Buchou's Onii-sama, Maou Lucifer-sama! I'm the Perverted Pawn and I'm here to take back the Red Headed Beast, Ape-sama!"

No way! He actually said it! And I've got it on my phone! Hahaha, that will teach Buchou to record Kaichou against her will. Kaichou's and my plan has been completed! She didn't like Buchou recording her dance, so she asked me to get Aniki to say that, which I didn't think he would actually do.

Koneko-chan looks at me briefly, she notices me recording it on my phone, she smirks at me, and I smirk back. Hehe, this is a funny situation.

"ISEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU IDIOT! WHY SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

Buchou cried out! She looks angry and sad at the same time!

"Buchou! That's what...arghhhhhh! I'm so sorry Buchou! That's what I was told to say!"

"Ravel-san, want to know a secret?"

I whisper to her, she nods.

"I was the one who told Aniki to say that, along with Sona Sitri-sama."

"Hahaha, it was funny. But, what does he intend to do? He, is he going to challenge Onii-sama to a fight? That would be suicide. He didn't do well last time, this time is anyone's guess if he actually lives."

So she is doubtful, well it is to be expected really.

"You never know, he might surprise you."

Just the, Aniki tried walking forward but was stopped by some guards, however Buchou's peerage sprung into action. I don't need to do anything here. This isn't my place to make trouble. So, I guide Ravel-san to the side.

"Mako-sama, don't let him touch me. I've seen that perverted technique of his."

She sounds scared, Aniki goes towards Riser.

"I wont let him touch you, I promise."

"That's a relief. But, I am curious about what he is about to do. I find this extremely strange."

"I'm with you there Ravel-san."

Then, Aniki got right infront of Riser and spoke to him clearly.

"Buchou...Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

...Did he actually just say that!? Ravel-san makes a disgusted face.

"Did I hear correctly?"

"Unfortunately, you did. I'm so sorry Ravel-san. He, is a...well he is a pervert."

"I'm sorry for you. Being associated with...well I'm so sorry."

We then hear Sirzechs-sama clear his throat.

"This is something I set up."

Buchou turned to Sirzechs-sama and whispered something.

"Onii-sama."

Aniki makes a surprised face, I'm not shocked. Sirzechs-sama then speaks again.

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

That was, Ravel-sans father who spoke out then.

"It should be fine. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Riser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high class Devils is important after all."

Hehe, as expected of Sirzechs-sama, I heard from Sera-tan that he cares a great deal about Buchou, I guess that's true.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

So, that's Buchou's father?

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right infront of Rias and I?"

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

"So, they intend to fight after all."

Ravel-san comments from besides me.

"It does certainly look that way to me."

I reply with a smile.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

A prize? Aniki, getting a prize for this? He said when he wins, Sirzechs-sama has seen that far ahead. I hear some people questioning Sirzechs-sama's reasoning.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Knowing Aniki, actually no. I know what he will say...

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Yep, thought so. Hmmm, he really is liking Buchou more and more, isn't he? Before meeting Buchou, I bet he would've said something along the lines of what Sirzechs-sama suggested, but he said Buchou.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you very much."

"Hmmmm, how will this play, Ravel-san?"

I ask as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I can't be sure. Whatever happens, will teach one of them a lesson, but which one, I have no idea right now. But, enough of that, please follow me."

She then starts making her way over to the Phenex side where some people are, so she said follow so I will do just that and we go over to the Phenex side as Aniki and Riser go to the middle of the hall, good thing it was cleared when Ravel-san and I was dancing previously.

* * *

The announcer for the match then told them to start. Riser and Aniki stare one another down with Riser making a comment about Aniki's Gift power. Aniki then looks at Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise?"

He, intends to finish it in 10 seconds? I make a doubtful face, but he must have something up his sleeve.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

"Buchou! Please allow me to use Promotion here!"

She nods at him, he promotes to Queen. Its not so funny when you promote to Queen, is it?

"Buchou! I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! I'm nowhere near as smart and as talented as Makoto but still, I will become the Strongest Pawn!"

Yep, he will do just that. But then, after Aniki said something else...the jewel on his gauntlet let out a red light!

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

A red aura covers him...it turns into a red armour! Is that the famous Forbidden Move? The ultimate form of a Sacred Gear? I've read about it but, this is it, isn't it? This is...I don't think its complete as Aniki did...but this is definitely at least an imperfect version of...

"Balance Breaker! Aniki! You achieved Balance Breaker!?"

Everyone looks at me with a shocked expression, well most people do anyway.

"That's right little bro! Nothing gets past you! This is the Boosted Gears Balance Breaker! Boosted Gear Scale Mail!"

So this is a Balance Breaker in real life huh. I've seen pictures of different Balance Breakers in the book Kaichou gave to me, but to see it in real life...Aniki and Riser begin to fight!

I-I can't believe he did this for Buchou...but, there has to be something he did...for this. He didn't just wake up and was able to use this imperfect Balance Breaker. He must've done something.

Aniki unleashes a large demonic power shot, Riser knowing he can't take that, dodges it. Aniki charged at Riser who made an attack that forced Aniki into a wall, but no damage was done to the armour. So strong. Aniki gets out of the wall, Riser makes a scream.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

Riser makes lots of fire appear around him, hmmmmm...go Aniki! Beat him!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

He runs towards Riser while shouting! The propeller on his back releases fires made up of demonic power! They hit one another which makes the room shake. They then exchange blows with one another.

Aniki, then punches Riser right in the face, sending him back a little...Riser coughed up blood...Aniki holds something up...a cross...hehe, good thinking Aniki. It would work on a Devil, even if he is a Phenex. The immortal bird Phoenix might have great regeneration powers, but they are still Devils. But, how is he able to hold it...

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish..."

Riser notices something. I notice it too! He actually gave up his...

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

He did it after all. Why? He is an idiot! He gave up his arm like that! He is an idiot.

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

He doesn't care? For Buchou, he is willing to give up an arm. Yes, that does sound like something he would do. I'm cross with him, but I can see why he would do it as I would do the same thing for Sera-tan...what am I saying? No, I am saying what I would do for my King, I would do everything to keep her safe, forever and ever.

Riser, charges at Aniki...the armour disappears!? W-Whats going on? His armour is gone. He is defenseless now. Riser, grabs him by the throat! W-What...I can't do anything...it would be...Sera-tan...I couldn't do anything.

DON!

...Ooh shit! Without realizing, I sent a block of golden demonic power at Risers arm, making him drop Aniki as his arm has been obliterated...Oopsies...I just put my hand forward and sent that block of demonic power at him...it was instinct...no one hurts my Aniki.

"ARGHHHHHH! WHO DID THAT!?"

I look around whistling an innocent tune...ehehe...oops. I didn't mean to do that. His arm grew back, but it must of cost some stamina because he is panting a little but he has summoned his flames around him.

"Yes who did that?"

I whisper out...everyone looks at me! Ooh shit! Sera-tan I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!

"You! You Queen boy! I will get you for that!"

"Riser, no one threatens Makoto and gets away with it!"

Aniki takes out a bottle of...holy water. Aah yes, I know what he will do. That Gift ability, Riser also realizes it as Aniki opens the bottle and sprinkles some water on him.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The holy water burns Riser instantly. Hahaha, Aniki for the win!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He lets out a scream of pain and a few seconds later, smoke starts coming off of him. That wouldn't kill him, but I believe it would take a large amount of stamina to recover from that.

Aniki, holding his cross and holy water he sprinkled over it, makes a little walk to Riser. He intends to beat him with one punch as he is gathering...demonic power...

[Transfer!]

One blow will stop Riser. Hmph, that's what you get for being a bastard Riser. What goes around, will come back around to bite you. Karma is a bitch, isn't it? Aniki, raises his fist to the scared Riser.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

Aniki's fist went straight into Risers stomach, he spits out blood and falls to the ground, unconscious.

Ravel-san, then gets up but I stop her.

"Mako-sama!? W-What are you doing?"

"Ravel-san, your brother needed that lesson, don't you agree? He will be fine, don't worry about him, ok? But, I am sorry for launching that attack on him. He was hurting my Aniki and well, I just couldn't watch it anymore."

"I do agree. And, I found it a little funny when you whistled while looking around innocently. Well this day has been...full of surprises."

Aniki goes over to Buchou, who smiles brightly.

"It certainly has been Ravel-san."

I whisper out.

"Buchou, lets go home."

"...Ise."

Aniki, looks at Buchou's father.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

He doesn't say anything as he takes Buchou's hand and starts making his way out of the place...but then something shines...a Griffon...Buchou and Aniki get on it...oh no he doesn't! I rush over and grab his arm before he can take off!

"You idiot! You gave up your arm for Buchou!"

SLAP!

I slap the back of his head! He needs to be more careful in the future.

"Owwww! That hurt! Why are you hitting me!? I just saved Buchou, yet you hit me!?"

"Yes! You...did it...Aniki you idiot. That Dragon arm...Aniki...I will be stronger to help you next time. I promise."

"You idiot. You did help me! Now, I'm going with Buchou, see you later!"

With that, he takes off into the sky with Buchou...I can see them doing something...I think Buchou moved her head closer to Aniki's...Buchou kissed Aniki!

"MAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I'm glomped from behind by my Master!

"Ma-tan! I'm in serious trouble now! I'm going to be seriously punished for your actions! I'm going to get fired as a Maou! I'm so dead now! I'm going to get killed! Seriously, I'm going to be dead! Uwah!"

"I'M SO SORRY! I TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

I cry these words out! I've caused trouble for Sera-tan! Ooh shit! I'm sorry Sera-tan! She then makes a smiley face.

"Just kidding~"

...My face drops...

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! DON'T DO THAT SERA-TAAAAAAN!"

"Ooh Ma-tan. I'm happy you got involved. You helped your Aniki. That's the best thing you could've done. I was waiting for you to do something. Ooh yeah, I've heard from the Phenex clan that they are setting up an engagement between you and Ravel-chan~"

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

"W-WHAT!?"

"Hehehe, its true! Because you are my cutest Queen and Ravel-chan is a Phenex, they thought it would be beneficial if you and Ravel-chan became husband and wife!"

I can't tell if she is being serious or not.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Maybe~"

So vague about it. But, she is Sera-tan, my King!

* * *

**AN; Well, that's it for the Riser arc. Next chapter is a Raynare special! Too see the story from Raynare's P.O.V with plenty of comedy involved. To ariboku34, the familiar Makoto will get will be revealed after the Raynare chapter and to XxVokunxX, its because he might secretly be a lolicon! Anyone can ask a question they would like to know, and I will answer to the best of my ability! Anyway thank you all for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse.**


	12. Raynare's new life

**Raynare's new life**

**Raynare P.O.V**

"What do you mean she is moving in here!?"

I ask desperately! That ape Gremory is moving in here! I feel uneasy and scared! Too many Devils for my liking! I'm scared, I want Azazel-sama! Please give me that special person! Come and save me from the monsters! Like that Master bastard of mine! He scares me tremendously.

Currently sitting in this living room is Ise and the ape. Asia, who is sat next too my Master who is sat next too Serafall-sama, I'm sat away from them. The parents of Masters and Ise's are out.

"Raynare, I'm moving in here so shut the fuck up!"

She can't say that to me! Uwah! I want to leave immediately!

"Ape!"

"Don't call me an ape Raynare! Or I will kill you! You want me to kill you!? Because I will deliver a swift killing to you! So shut your whore mouth!"

She can't call me a whore! I'm not one! I'm Raynare, the Fallen Angel, and this is my new life. Damn its already been that long. Its been nearly a month since I became a bitch slave, that's what I am now. I'm a slave to short stuff, or Master as I have to address him.

"Raynare, help Buchou move her things into your room."

My room!? That's what Master said! No, I don't want too! Wait, what does he mean my room!? That's where I sleep! I'm not sharing it with her! She can fuck off!

"Where the hell am I going to sleep if I have to share with her?"

"You aren't sharing with me bitch. You are getting moved into the attic."

The attic!? I'm not living in an attic!

"No ape! I was here first! That's my room!"

"What did I say about the ape!? Don't start what you can't finish! You Fallen hooker!"

What is it with these people calling me a hooker? I'm not a hooker at all, I'm a Fallen Angel. I became a slave to short stuff, this isn't fair. I hate him so much! Go and die short stuff!

"Oh relax Raynare. You are moving to a room downstairs. Its because Buchou wants to be near Aniki, so you will have to move your stuff into that room. You wont be losing any space, it is about the same size."

I'm moving downstairs? So, I have to move my stuff downstairs, on my own? Yes, of course its going to be on my own. These sadists wont help me at all. The ape, the pervert Ise, Asia, Serafall-sama, and my Master, don't care about me. They all use me to their own ends. I wouldn't be shocked if I am disposed of at the end of my servitude. But, this is my life now, I've accepted that single fact, even if I don't like it.

"Fine Master."

That's all I can say to shorty. He makes me feel so submissive. I can't fight back against him. He, did spare me after all. I would rather be alive like I am now and be a servant than be dead like the others.

"I will help you Raynare, don't worry."

He is going to help me? Why? What's he going to make me do afterwards? Little bastard will do something, I know he will. He is worse than anything I can imagine.

"That's very kind Master."

He smirks at me...ooh shit what's he going to do now?

"It is fine Raynare. Come on, we will go and start moving your stuff out for Buchou to move her stuff in."

"Wait Ma-tan! You are forgetting something!"

The Master of my Master called out to my Master. What is she talking about now? I will never understand these Devils in the slightest. They are all mean and horrid.

"Yes? W-What is it I'm forgetting?"

"Our kiss!"

K-Kiss!? Since when do they do that? I never knew they did that now. When did they kiss for the first time?

"O-Oh yes. B-But here?"

"Why not? Come on Ma-tan! Kiss me."

Those two, actually share a kiss! Holy shit! They are actually kissing like its nothing at all! Hahaha, the perverted Ise, looks jealous. The ape is being her usual ape self. And as for Asia, she looks upset.

"Auu, Makoto-san? Y-You and Serafall-sama are...together?"

"N-No! We, just do this sometimes. Its because...well she said so."

Sigh, I'm sighing on the outside, crying on the inside. I just want to go. These people aren't normal. Since that perverted Ise saved his ape, they have been making lovey dovey eyes at one another, now Master and his Master are making out like it is simply like its a normal thing.

"That's right Asia-chan! No need to be upset now! Besides, Ma-tan is engaged to Ravel-chan!"

He is...engaged? Devils sure do surprise me with things like this.

"W-What!? Makoto! You, are engaged to that Risers little sister!?"

"Are you, Makoto?"

So even the ape calls Master by his first name now?

"N-No! Sera-tan keeps telling people that! It isn't true in the slightest!"

"If you say so, now Ise. Take my stuff to my room, Raynare take your stuff out of my room."

"Don't order me around ape! You, aren't my Master!"

I say to her strongly! She can't order me around like that!

"Don't start Raynare! Just do as I order you bitchy Fallen Angel who is a menace to everyone in the world. You are weird."

That's coming from the ape? I'm weird, am I? She is weirder than I am.

"Raynare, come on. Let us go take your stuff out of your room and move it to your new room."

I sigh and nod. Even though it should be that ape that should just take that room, I have to comply. So, Master and I go to my old room now and start packing.

"Raynare, tomorrow is your first day of school. You will go by the name of Fubuki Ecchi."

...Fubuki? Ecchi? Isn't that, doesn't Fubuki mean snowstorm in japanese? And Ecchi? I'm not ecchi! Little shorty!

"Are you serious?"

"Nope! You will be going under your fake name, Yuuma Amano. Since it sounds normal, please go along with that name. Oh yes, you will be in the same class as Aniki. Please get along."

So, I'm in his class, oh joy washes all over me. I feel like crying. I don't want to go to school, I don't want to go!

"So a second year, with Ise. How pleasant."

"Don't be sarcastic Raynare. I thought you would like a normal experience. I'm not trying to be cruel, I'm trying to incorporate normalcy into your messed up world. Remember, you live for me now, so please do as I say without question."

"Yes Master."

I say halfheartedly. I'm packing my clothes away now, he starts packing my clothes away also. I have to at least admit that he is actually helping me when he doesn't have to. Hmph, Master isn't such a bastard after all...why am I calling him Master in my own mind!? W-Well, he is so, I can't fight it I guess.

...It takes us hours upon hours to finally move everything from one room to the other as we had to keep going up and down the stairs a few hundred times. At least Asia helped out. No one else did. The ape just sat there like her usual self. Lazy ape!

"Raynare, make some tea please."

Make some tea Raynare! That's all I ever fucking do!

"No I wont."

I whisper out...he turns to me with an annoyed expression.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. Do I have to remind you that I took mercy on you?"

Ooh shit! When he looks at me like that, it makes me feel weird inside. I feel like I'm going to die when looking into his soulless eyes. Uwah.

"B-But Master please."

He shakes his head in defiance. So I have no choice, yet again. Never have I got a choice. Well, at least he doesn't make me do anything perverted, unlike that bastard Ise. That horrible move, he used it on me! I was violated by his eyes.

"Make the tea Raynare!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

...Why did I say that? He looks at me questioningly.

"What don't you know? Besides being good, what is it you don't know?"

"I meant I don't want to do anything today. Can I not have the day off?"

I hopefully ask, of course not as he moves his head in defiance.

"Sorry Raynare. I let you have a few days off after Buchou's Rating Game. So, please make some tea, I'm asking you nicely."

I sigh and nod. I guess he did give me some time off. But that's because he didn't need me and I can't attend a Devils party. I just want to go back to Azazel-sama. Hopefully, I one day will go back to him.

I start preparing the tea while I can hear those people talking normally. I don't like this one bit. After finishing the tea for these evil people, I give them each their tea. I should be doing something else right now. Like maybe getting stronger for Azazel-sama.

But so like that, the rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully, well for everyone else it was pretty uneventful, for me? It was horrible. I have to run around after the mini Master. For a shy person, he sure knows how to order me around without a second thought. However, I can finally go to bed.

"Raynare, remember tomorrow~"

The Master chuckles out as he goes away with his Master and Asia. I sigh to myself and go to bed. Getting into my new room, I get ready for bed immediately. Azazel-sama, please come for me soon! I want to go back to Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. Please, let me meet those special people soon. I get into bed and fall asleep, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. My first day at school, great I'm going to be a school girl. I close my eyes.

* * *

...The sun wakes me up the next morning, aah the sun. Go away, I want to sleep more. No more today. I want it to be over already and it hasn't even begun yet. But I get out of my bed and get my new school uniform on. This thing, hehe. I have to wear a uniform, hehe, better than my maid outfit at least. After getting dressed, I head out of my room...of course, mini Master is eating his breakfast...where are the others?

"Raynare, please sit down and eat something."

...Ok, why is he being nice to me? He never is nice to me, I don't understand this at all. Why would he be nice to me?

"Ok, what's your ulterior motive?"

"Ulterior motive? I don't have one. I thought you might want to have a nice breakfast. I guess not."

He, really doesn't have an ulterior motive? Is he serious? Hmph, well I will take advantage of this situation and eat something. So, I go and sit down and start eating the breakfast Masters mother made.

"Raynare, I said it before and I will say it again, you be on best behaviour at school. No being evil now."

He laughed out. I'm going to kill him!

"Whatever."

After saying that, some of the others come down. Ise, ape, Serafall-sama, Asia. They all come down and take seats around the table.

"Ise, lets eat together today."

The ape started off.

"E-Eat together!? Y-Yes Buchou! Where are we eating?"

"On the roof, with Sona and Makoto here."

The ape is eating with my Master and Kaichou now? I didn't know of this.

"W-We are Buchou?"

So, even my Master didn't know of this, the ape just does whatever she wants without thinking about others who might be busy.

"Ooh yes. Sona, she asked me to ask you last night. I don't think she even realizes that she could've done it herself."

"S-So we are eating together? Raynare, you are eating with us."

I sigh and nod. Most likely, he doesn't trust me to be alone in a school full of humans. I guess I can't blame him for that. He, I did kill him and did plan to kill him for a second time. But, he actually gave me mercy. He, must be truly kind to do something like that for someone like me.

"Makoto-san...can I eat...with you also?"

Such a crush, she has it bad for Master.

"If you want to."

Was that it? That's your only reply Master? Such a fool, you should say, please join us because you are my most important Asia-chan! Or some kind of crap. This love, weird.

"Thank you!"

I shake my head at the scene.

"Sera-tan, are you joining us?"

"I want too, but I have lots of things to do today. I wont even be able to come to school with you. Stupid work."

"Can I help in anyway?"

She shakes her head like a hyperactive child.

"Nope! It is just Maou stuff! But, that doesn't mean I wont be sleeping with you tonight!"

The perverted Ise has a nose bleed at that, even though it wasn't directed at him. How, is that possible at all?

"I-I see. Then, at least have a good day."

"You too my cutest Queen!"

Her cutest Queen? I want to snicker, but knowing shorty, he will punish me for doing that.

"I certainly will! But, we best be going soon! Right Buchou ape...I'm so sorry! It just slipped out ape! Ape...Buchou..."

"Stop it with the ape! Ise! Tell him to stop calling me an ape!"

"Makoto! Don't call Buchou a hairy ape!"

What? He never said hairy ape? The ape, hits Ise upside the head!

"He never said hairy you idiot! You added that, didn't you!? You hate me, don't you!?"

She is very dramatic. She acts all royal like when in the company of important people, but she acts like a temperamental ape when no one important is around. But, Serafall-sama is here yet she is acting like this?

"No! I don't hate you at all! I'm sorry Buchou! Believe me!"

"Sure you don't. You hurt me everyday with your words."

She isn't normal. She really isn't normal. I continue to eat my meal as those two have a little argument. Well it is just the ape saying Ise hates her and he keeps saying he doesn't. We all then leave after finishing breakfast.

Along the way, Asia and Master hold hands like usual, the ape and Ise also do the same thing. Some reason, lots of people are cheering for Asia and Master, yet making comments about Ise being a perv towards ape. Makes me laugh actually.

We make it to the school, and we all part ways...except Ise and I. Since we are in the same class, we go together, although it is awkward between us. I try and strike up a conversation about class.

"Ise..."

"Raynare. You best remember that I don't like you at all. I loved you once, I can't ever forgive you. You know, Makoto...kept you alive, you know why?"

Do I know why...

"Because he did. He told me the reason. Because, it would've made him the same as I am...no the same as I was. I'm not going to be like that now."

"You aren't? Why?"

Why I'm not going to be like that? I don't even know myself. I, want to live for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama and Master...huh? Why, did I say that? Master, live for him now. He did say live for him after all.

"Because, I don't want to. That's all there is too it. Azazel-sama wouldn't want me that way."

"But, can you be good? You, killed us without mercy. You killed, Makoto without mercy. I am unhappy that you did it to me, but to do it to him also? It makes me angry. Each time I look at you, it makes me remember the stuff you did to me and him. You was even going to take his Sacred Gear, after you had already killed him. Have you ever apologized for it?"

"...No."

I mutter out. I never actually apologized. But, can I even get forgiveness now? Can Master and Ise forgive me? Can Asia forgive me after that mess? I'm doubtful at best.

"Why don't you?"

"Its too late for apologies. He wouldn't forgive me, would you forgive me if I said I'm sorry right now?"

"Honestly right now, no. Maybe one day, in the far future but right now, I don't feel like I can forgive you."

Its understandable I suppose.

"Anyway, we need to get to class, Yuuma Amano."

I nod at him. We continue walking for a few minutes before making it to a classroom.

"What do I do now?"

I ask him with a half smile.

"I don't know. Wait here I guess. Wait for the sensei. You just wait here for the sensei. Or maybe go to the principles office."

Oh great, that helps. Go or stay here? I will stay here. He has gone inside now while I'm left outside.

"Hey, you new?"

A girls voice behind me, I turn and see...a girl with brown hair and glasses. Ooh, what does this girl want?

"That's right. I'm Ray...Yuuma Amano. What's your name?"

"Hehe, I'm Aika Kiryuu. I saw you walking in with Ise. Is it that, you are with Ise?"

With Ise? Ooh she means...I don't think so.

"No. I'm not with Ise at all. We just happen to come from the same direction, that's all."

"You sure? You know, Ise has a decent sized tool."

...What? What is she saying to me?

"Excuse me?"

"Ooh right, you don't know. I have the ability to measure a mans thing by just looking. Its pretty useful, isn't it?"

Why is she telling me this? I don't want to know. I'm scared.

"Kiryuu-san, I don't want to know about Ise's size, he creeps me out with his pervy ways."

"Aah he's not so bad, is he? Being a pervert like that. Hehehe. Say, since you know Ise, you must know little bro?"

Little bro? Is she, referring to Master? She must be, I called him little bro at one point.

"Yes, I know Mas...Makoto-kun."

I can't say Master infront of this girl or she might get the wrong idea and I would be punished as a result.

"I've calculated him before, Asia will be happy. For a little guy, he is quite big."

"Don't look at my Master in a lewd way!"

...She looks at me with wide eyes...ooh shit! Oh no, I'm going to...ehehe...ooh no. I said Master infront of her when I had just said to myself that I wouldn't say that to her at all.

"Master huh. The Shy Prince has a willing slave? Hahaha, his fanclub will be very happy to know that. Does he make you call it him?"

Better not say he does. I don't want punishing.

"No, I say it of my own free will."

"So, you are like in love with little bro?"

"No, I'm not."

She gains a pervy grin, who is this girl? She is like a female Ise. I bet they would be good together. Ise, you should go after this girl, she is a female you.

"So, you just want a Master? Are you into S&M?"

Into that sort of play? I don't think so.

"No, I'm not at all. Can we please stop talking about this? Kiryuu-san, can I ask what I am supposed to do? I've been standing here but, I'm new so I have no idea what I am supposed to do."

"Just wait here, I will wait with you Yuuma-chan!"

Yuuma-chan!? W-When did I say she could call me Yuuma-chan!?

"Yuuma-chan, what is your relationship with Ise then?"

Why is she asking about Ise again?

"I don't have one with him, why?"

"Ooh no reason. Its just, doesn't he seem a little different than before? Hmmm, he seems, I don't know...cool."

Cool? What realm is she from? He is a pervert through and through. He can be heroic when his ape is in danger, but besides that, he has an everlasting fetish for oppai.

"If you say so."

"Ooh I get it. You want little bro don't you? He is cute so I can see why you might want him."

Master, cute? More like evil demon.

"If you say so."

I say again to her, as she gains a knowing smile! What does she know?

"You know, I've been hearing reports that Asia and little bro are an item? Can you say if they are or not?"

"I have no idea."

I reply truthfully. I don't know anymore. I thought him and Serafall-sama are together, but they said they aren't. Asia is practically in love with Master. I have no idea what his feelings are for...why am I thinking about this!? I don't care about their love lives!

"Is that so? Hm, Asia better step up her game. I will have to give her some pointers."

...A thought came to me.

"How do you know Asia? She is a first year, yet you are a second year? So, how would you know her?"

"We had a chance encounter in the hall in one of the rare occasions that she isn't with little bro. We got to talking and I'm giving her advice on seducing Makoto-kun."

So when it isn't little bro, its Makoto-kun? Wait, she said giving her advice? That must be where she heard about...aah I see now. So this perverted Ise girl is giving advice to the pure Asia? Ahaha, Master...enjoy that.

"Are you Yuuma Amano-san?"

I hear a male voice behind me...this person must be the sensei. Yes, this is the sensei, I think. Kiryuu-san went inside when the sensei came.

"That's right sensei."

"Please come inside."

I nod and follow the sensei inside. I stand at the front as he introduces me.

"Be silent class. Today we have a new student. This is Yuuma Amano-san. Amano-san, please tell everyone a bit about yourself."

Ooh shit. What the hell am I suppose to say to something like that?

"H-How do you do everyone? I'm Yuuma Amano. I like...crows. I hate...bats. My hobbies include serving tea, making snacks, cosplaying and making a certain someone's life easier."

That's the truth, sort of. I...why is everyone looking at me like that?

"So, Amano-san, who's this life you want to make easier? Your boyfriend~?"

Yeah he wishes. I just wish to go now.

"No. Just someone I owe something to."

Now that is the truth. I do owe him my life. Hmph, even if I don't want to admit it, I do owe him a lot. Yes, a lot I owe to him.

"You owe something to someone!? I-Is it your oppai!? To grope your oppai!?"

...One of Ise's friends said this. No, that is that perverted...Matsuda if I remember correctly. Ise introduced me to him once, but he wont remember me. I made sure of it.

"No, it isn't pervert."

"Haha, she got you pegged alright Matsuda."

Kiryuu-san spoke out with a laugh directed at him. Hmph, this class is full of perverts. There are at least four perverts in this class.

"Oh shut up!"

"No, I wont shut up!"

Ugh, humans. The sensei then told me to sit at the back, yes so I go and sit at the back. He then begins his lessons. Ugh, this is something I'm not interested in at all, not even in the slightest.

Lunch doesn't come quick enough as the lesson just finished. Its about damn time is all I can say. I get up and make my way to the roof, along with Ise. Yes, we walk together, but like this morning, it is very silent. I don't mind the silence actually, I like it. Makes a change from the ape going on about her ape things.

* * *

We make it to the roof, to see the ape, Master, Kaichou, Asia and Koneko-san. Hmph, I wonder where her peerage is.

"Ise, Raynare. I'm happy you could join us."

The ape actually said that to me? Well, I go and sit down near Master. Well as near as I can get as Asia has one side, Kaichou is on the other side while Koneko-san is on his lap. I sit next to Kaichou. Ise sits next to his ape. We all then get out our food.

"Makoto-san! I-I will f-feed you, if y-you want."

"...No...I will feed Mako-kun."

Ooh I see. Koneko-san wants to feed Master but so does Asia.

"B-But Koneko-chan! Mak-Makoto-san...I want to do it."

"...Negative...I will do it."

As they continue to glare at one another, the ape starts feeding Ise while smirking at Kaichou who frowns.

"Hahaha, Sona. Do you want to do this with Ise~?"

"No I don't ape! I want to do it with...never you mind ape."

"Don't you start with the ape!"

She really doesn't like it, does she? Its not even that bad, is it? Yes, it is calling her an ape which has limited brain capacity, but its better than being called a whore or a slut. But the ape takes being called an ape very seriously. Maybe because that's what she actually is. An ape masquerading as a Devil.

"I can call you what I want ape."

"Stop it! Ise! Tell her to stop! She is hurting me!"

She calls upon her pervy Pawn?

"Kaichou, please don't call Buchou an ape."

"Hyoudou-kun, she is an ape."

"Stop it Sona! You whore!"

She just called Kaichou a whore! Kaichou doesn't look happy!

"King Rias of the jungle."

The ape bursts out crying! What did Kaichou say to make the ape cry? Everyone is confused now, besides Kaichou who is smirking at the crying ape. Even Koneko-san doesn't know what's going on. I thought she might as she has known the ape for a long time, I presume anyway. The ape, with tears streaming down her face, points at Kaichou with an annoyed expression.

"You promised Doctor Penguin you would never mention that again!"

Who the fuck is Doctor Penguin? Someone the ape knows? But, Doctor Penguin? Is that even a real person?

"Doctor..."

"...Penguin?"

Ise and Master say. Kaichou nods while smirking at the ape who has narrowed eyes!

"Yes, this person the ape is referring too is her psychiatrist."

She had a psychiatrist? Obviously they didn't do a good job as she is still a nutter.

"No he wasn't! He was my friend! His name was Kuroshiro Penguin!"

That was his name...Kuroshiro...Penguin...a fitting first name for his last name being Penguin!

"Why did he come and see you every week while taking notes then? And why call him a doctor if he was only your friend?"

Rage boiling in the ape explodes! Her hands make a grabbing motion and she is looking at Kaichou with such KI that it isn't even funny.

"Choke on your lies!"

The ape lunges at Kaichou! She pins her to the floor and tries to strangle her! Ooh shit! She has fucking lost it! The ape is having a wrestle with Kaichou! Everyone else is too stunned to do anything! I knew she wasn't normal.

"GET OFF ME APE!"

"DIE BITCH!"

As they struggle with one another, Ise and Master come to their senses and drag the ape off Kaichou. The ape lets out a howl!

"ARGHHHHHH! GET OFF ME! I WILL KILL HER!"

She declares to kill Kaichou! Its time to call Doctor Penguin! Come and sort out your nutter who masquerades as an Devil but is really an ape!

"Buchou! Calm down!"

"Get off me Ise! I will kill her!"

The ape looks determined. She really looks like she is going to kill Kaichou!

"Buchou, please calm down!"

"You get off me also Makoto! Sona! I'm going to reveal all!"

"King Rias of the jungle!"

Once again, she bursts out crying and slumps to the floor. She really doesn't like being called that, what's that about?

"Doctor Penguin! Sona said the forbidden words!"

Forbidden words? Who the hell is she talking too anyway? Is this...Doctor Penguin here? If he is, I can't see him. Maybe its someone from her imagination. But then again, Kaichou said she has seen him, or I presume that as she wasn't shocked about hearing this Kuroshiro Penguin's name being spoken.

"Doctor Penguin isn't here ape."

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE!"

Kaichou chuckles at the ape who makes more of an attempt to attack Kaichou but is held back by the boys. Thanks to Ise and Master, the ape finally calms down and resumes feeding her pervert. Master resumes his previous position with the loli on his lap. Kaichou resumes her previous position next to Master.

"Now Makoto-san, is it ok if I feed you?"

"...Asia-san...I said...I was feeding him..."

"Auu, Koneko-chan. I-I want to feed Makoto-san today."

Koneko-san, shakes her head in defiance. Just this too feed him? Is he that lazy he can't feed himself?

"...No means no..."

"But Koneko-chan...Makoto-san! Can I please feed you?"

"W-Well, I-I-I ummm..."

Masters shyness comes into play right about now.

"Can I suggest, that you both just feed him if its that important."

Hehe, Kaichou told them what's what it seems.

"...Asia-san...we will feed...Mako-kun together."

"Y-Yes! That's the best way, after all!"

They both then start feeding him, as I notice Kaichou taking looks at them. Even though she suggested that, she looks a little sad because they are feeding him. Wait, don't tell me, that the smart strict Kaichou has feelings for Master? Well it would make sense has she keeps taking looks at those three who are smiling. The ape is continuing her feeding of the pervert. I wonder if Azazel-sama would feed me?

"Say, where is Akeno-san and Kiba? I thought they might be here."

Ise brings up this point.

"Akeno, she is a little busy with school work I believe and Yuuto, well he might be eating by himself."

"Uu, that's terrible. Senpai eats by himself?"

Aah Master sounds concerned. Hmph, that's so like him.

"W-Well it isn't my fault. He just doesn't like eating with his fangirls. Maybe he wants to eat with someone else."

Someone else? Like who?

"W-Who would Kiba-san want to eat with Buchou-san?"

Asia questions this time. Ape gains a dirty smile and looks at Master.

"Hehe, Yuuto might want to eat lunch with Makoto here."

"W-With me? We eat lunch sometimes together."

"Ooh I know that. I just meant something else like, eating off you!"

He does a spit take as does Ise.

"No fucking way! I wont allow it! Kiba isn't corrupting the innocent mind of Makoto's!"

Innocent mind? Well, he is a little innocent I suppose, but there are times I do question that.

"I-Is Yuuto-senpai, like that Buchou?"

Master asks...worried. Yeah, I think I would be too if I was him.

"I honestly have no idea. If he was and was attracted to you, what would you say to his confession?"

"I would say no to him because I don't like boys like that. But, that would break his heart, poor Yuuto-senpai. I'm sure he will find someone one day like Aniki."

...Ehehe...Ise doesn't look happy!

"Hey! I wouldn't do that with him! He is a damn Bishounen! A male, Makoto! He is a guy! I don't go for guys!"

"Hey Makoto, may I ask you a question?"

The ape asks, he simply nods.

"Say if Yuuto turned into a girl, would you do him then?"

Another spit take at the apes words came from Master! Is this normal conversation?

"W-When you say do him..."

"Oh right. I can see how that might sound. I meant to say be with him...or technically her."

"W-Well...I don't actually know. If he was a she then...wouldn't that technically be ok since he would be a girl...or should I say she? Why are we having this conversation anyway!? D-Do you know something I don't Buchou?"

She gains another smirk and shakes her head. She knows something, doesn't she? It would make a change actually.

"No, I don't. I'm just merely curious."

"Its because she is a huge pervert."

Kaichou said with a nod of her head, however the ape just glared and nothing more. Then everyone went back to eating, although the ape and Kaichou have their eyes glued to one another in a staring contest.

As they are eating and I am as well, I notice Master looking off into the distance...like he is looking at something.

"..."

Hmmmm, what did he say? He said something but I didn't quite catch it.

"Hyoudou-kun, what did you say?"

"Ooh nothing. Ooh Kaichou, please call me by my first name."

She gains a dark blush.

"T-To call you by your first name would mean..."

"I-I don't mind. If its Kaichou then...I would like you to call me, Makoto."

"W-Well if you insist then...Makoto-kun."

He smiles at her but then goes back into looking into the distance. Clearly I'm missing something. We resume eating as we all take little looks at Master who seems to be in deep thought.

"...Is that so?"

Is that so what? Is he cracking up? I think he is talking to himself. That's the first sign of insanity.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

The ape decides to bluntly ask him. Master, turns from the sky and looks at her.

"No one. Just myself. I'm trying to freak you out."

He talks to himself? I've got a mental Master! Uwah! Azazel-sama! Shemhazai-sama! Please come and save me from the mental small fry!

"You are mental."

"You are an ape."

"Don't call me an ape!"

Ehehe, she doesn't like it at all, does she?

"Kaichou, where is Reya-senpai? I thought she might want to take another selfie today."

Another? Does that mean she has already done one today?

"Reya, I made sure she was busy this lunch."

She smirked out.

"So, you made sure Reya-senpai couldn't take the selfies she adores?"

"Exactly. Thought you could use a day or so without selfies."

"Y-Yes, but she still found me this morning, didn't she Asia-chan?"

Asia nods at him.

"Kusaka-senpai is...she likes taking those...selfies."

"That's right Asia-chan. She is really, like into those things. I still don't know what she does with them."

"Oh she sells them to your fanclub."

Ise said with a dirty smirk...Master pales...

"DOES SHE!?"

He yells out! Geez Master, no need to be so loud, is there?

"I have no idea. She could do. Why don't you just ask her what she does with the images?"

"I have done before. She never really gives me an answer. She just Reya-senpai smirks at me. You know those creepy smiles she has."

"You know Makoto-kun. Besides when I've seen her with you, I've never seen Reya act like that with anyone. Maybe you bring something out in her."

Brings something out in this girl...? What does he bring out in her?

"I was thinking the same thing Sona. Maybe its her wild side. Makoto, take advantage of Reya's wild side."

Responding to that, he starts shaking violently from the apes words!

"P-Please! No! I'm scared of Reya-senpai's wild side!"

Has he seen it first hand? But, the topic is then dropped as Asia and Koneko-san whisper comforting words to him...geez.

So like that, we all continue our eating and talking. But again, Master just keeps looking into the sky, and mumbling things to himself. It is very strange. But, I don't feel like I could question it. After lunch, it was decided that we all, besides Kaichou will meet in the club room as she has her own student council to run.

We head back to our respective classes and once inside, we start listening to the sensei talk about all sorts. I don't really listen as it doesn't really interest me. Hmmmm, I wonder what Azazel-sama is doing right now...? Maybe something to do with Sacred Gears? I wonder if he knows what Masters Sacred Gear is? I don't really care about it but I know its strong. I haven't got a clue as to what it actually does but I do know that it is something strong.

* * *

The day ends so Ise and I head towards the club room in silence. Of course it will be in silence. Getting to the club room, everyone is doing there own thing. Akeno-san serving the tea, the ape eating some food, Koneko-san is talking with Asia, Master is talking to Kiba. I will just sit down until ordered to do something.

"No Yuuto-senpai, that's weird."

"Why? Don't you think it would be funny?"

What are they talking about? Before they was whispering but now they are talking about something weird and we can all hear it.

"W-Well, maybe a little. But, to do that with one another...you do know I like girls like that right? And it would be weird if you did that to me."

What? Whats going on? Ise, decides to speak up.

"Right, what are you doing Kiba? Trying to make Makoto do something?"

"No Ise-kun. I just thought that Makoto-kun and I could eat lunch together tomorrow."

"And the rest Yuuto-senpai."

The rest? What's the rest?

"Yuuto? What are trying to do?"

The ape sends a questioning look to Kiba who makes an embarrassed face.

"I-I was only going to s-suggest that w-we f-feed one another."

Everyone does a spit take at him as Ise points a finger at him!

"Don't! You aren't going to do anything like that with Makoto! I forbid it! You sick bastard! Don't corrupt him!"

"Wait! You didn't let me explain Ise-kun! I was only suggesting that because, it will make our fanclub get more material."

What? Their fanclub? More material? Eh? I'm confused. But I seriously don't know what will happen when I'm with this group.

"I think it is a brilliant idea."

We all send a questioning look to the ape who said that. She has a very dirty grin on her face and nose bleed. What the hell is she thinking about? Then again, I don't think I want to know.

"W-What are you saying Buchou!?"

"Ise. Yuuto obviously wants to feed Makoto, so why shouldn't he?"

She is a yaoi fangirl. Master, hmmmmm...I don't think he would like it if his BL pairing of him and Kiba would to be raised.

"B-Because they are both guys! And Makoto is straight! Right?"

"Why ask me if I am straight? Obviously I am! If I wasn't then I wouldn't like sleeping next to Sera-tan and Asia-chan, would I?"

"You have a point. So, its just Kiba then..."

So, he thinks Kiba is gay? Is he gay? I wouldn't be shocked if he was gay. I've heard certain things from him that makes me suspicious.

"Ise-kun! Don't think that please!"

"How can I not think that!? Who asks to feed another guy like its a normal thing!?"

Unfortunately, he has a point. Kiba, might have a crush on Master! Hahaha, this will make life a little more interesting. But, there isn't real evidence to back that up, other than some occasional things hinting towards it.

"I-It isn't like that! Makoto-kun! Why did you have to say it like you did?"

"What? I said it normally. Yuuto-senpai, I'm sorry but you are a little weird. But that's fine with me you know? Since no one here is normal...well, we are besides a single ape...person."

Oh no. I don't know whether he does it to piss her off or does it accidentally, but the ape looks around but then looks angry!

"Don't start with the ape! I'm very sensitive you know!?"

"Buchou, I didn't mean it. It just kind of came out. But, I have to do some things for Sera-tan, Raynare prepare me some tea please."

Ooh my cue! Why am I happy about that? But regardless, I go to make tea while the others start doing things like leaving to do Devil jobs, the ape just stays here while thinking to herself. Master, he makes lots of papers appear with a magic circle. I make him the tea and hand him the cup.

"Thank you Raynare."

"I-It is fine Master."

Crap, I'm stuttering. Why am I stuttering for this little guy? It doesn't make sense to me in the slightest. I don't want to stutter yet I was stuttering slightly?

"Say Raynare, would you help me with something?"

He asks me to help him? Wouldn't he just order me around like usual?

"I actually have a choice?"

I question with a wondering look. I can't tell by facial expressions alone.

"Well I could order you I suppose, but I thought I would be nice and ask you politely."

So, either way I'm going to have to do it, aren't I? Whatever it is.

"If I say no, you will order me, wont you?"

To my complete shock, he shakes his head at me. So, I can actually say no and he wont make me do it! Yes!

"Then I will help you."

...AHHH! I just said I would help him!? I meant no! Ooh damn it! Uwah, I guess I did it on instinct. Saying yes and I will to him has become second nature by now.

"Thank you very much Raynare. Now, could you sort these into piles."

He points to the papers that are scattered onto the table. How the hell am I suppose to sort them out? As if reading my mind, he starts explaining it to me as if it is a natural thing. Well I guess it is natural for him.

"You see, if they have a red star, they are top priority so place them in one pile, then yellow starred ones are middle priority and the green starred ones are minimal priority. Sera-tan helped me by placing stars on them, its kind of her, isn't it?"

"So let me see if I have this. Reds are top priority, yellows are behind the reds and greens are the least of your priority?"

"That's right. Thank you again Fallen Angel Raynare."

Why does he sometimes add Fallen Angel to my name? Whatever, I don't care about him. I then start sorting these piles out into different piles. They was sort of in a piles on the table, but mostly, it just looked like someone had dumped them onto the table.

...Sometime later, I finally finish putting these things into the piles he told me to do. Hehe, he is still working diligently. The others are also back from whatever they do.

"Ise! You didn't get the contract signed? Why?"

"W-Well, I'm sorry Buchou!"

"Uu, I don't think this is good Ise. In fact, its very bad."

He cries anime tears as Akeno-san makes tea. I still feel uncomfortable when I'm here with Devils. It isn't natural, is it?

"I will try harder next time!"

"You better, what about you Asia? Did you do a better job than Ise?"

"I-I got the contract signed."

So, Asia is a better Devil than the pervert? That shouldn't make sense as she was a nun and he is a pervert. She was a nun before becoming a Devil and he was a pervert, so you would think that he would be the better Devil, but I guess not.

"Good girl Asia. You have pleased me."

"T-Thank you Buchou-san."

"What about the rest of you? You did good, right?"

So, the other three start explaining what they did as my mini Master continues signing these documents. Not that I would, but if I could help then, hmph. Ridiculous, right? Thinking about helping a Devil like that. I don't think so. I'm a forced slave. But it could be a lot worse. I could've been made to do other horrible things that I don't want anyone other than Azazel-sama to do to me.

"Everyone is dismissed. Get some rest everyone. That means you too short stuff."

"Don't call me short stuff ape."

"Don't start with that again!"

She can't really say that as she did call him short stuff first. Even if it is true, she can't really blame him if he calls her an ape.

"Sure, but I will just go and talk with Ravel-san."

Talk with Ravel-san? Isn't that the Phenex brat? How, is he going to do that? By phone?

"...Talk with her?"

Ehehe, Koneko-san doesn't sound happy. I think they have some sort of rivalry going on.

"Y-Yes. You see, during Buchou's forced party, we hit it off, sort of and we gave one another a audio visual communication type of magic circle on a piece of paper, that is unique to us as we created it together. Obviously there are normal ones but this one is something only we can use as we made it like that. It wasn't hard, I'm pretty sure anyone can do it. We promised to talk once a week if we could, and today is just so the day we promised to talk, that's all."

Koneko-san narrows her eyes dangerously...ehehe...I'm a little scared. And it isn't even directed at me! Master, you idiot.

"So, you have come that far in demonic power already? That's a little advanced, don't you think Akeno?"

"Ara ara. Saying that to me Buchou? No, I think my cute kohai can do it because he is very talented at demonic power. I'm not shocked he can do things like this ufufu."

"T-Thank you Akeno-senpai. Since its coming from you, I've very happy that you said that."

Akeno-san smiles in his direction, Ise looks jealous. Oh yes, since Akeno-san has huge breasts, it makes sense that he is jealous.

"Ara ara. Ise-kun, are you perhaps jealous that I praised Mako-kun?"

"N-No! I'm not jealous of him at all! He is a damn Bishota! I wouldn't be jealous of him in a million years!"

"What about if I flirt with him?"

Akeno-san smirks at Ise who frowns and pouts.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun is jealous~"

"I'm not jealous! Akeno-san please don't tease me!"

So like that, they have a little talk about her teasing him. Somehow the ape got involved and those two had a little argument about Ise and who is going to hug him. Childish if you ask me...but then I see Koneko-san and Asia doing the same to Master. I'm surrounded by lovesick fools.

"No Akeno! It is my right to hug him as I'm his Master!"

"Ara Buchou, I didn't know you liked it like that."

"S-Shut up Akeno! That's you, not me!"

While that was going on...

"N-No Koneko-chan! Makoto-san...likes being hugged by me!"

"...Asia-san...Mako-kun...is a lolicon."

I do a spit take as he does also! I didn't know he was a lolicon! If he is then, looks like Koneko-san has the advantage. Lolicon, makes sense since he is a Bishota, he must like girls smaller than him, and not many girls are smaller than him.

"Koneko-chan!? I-I'm not a lolicon!"

"...No need to lie. I...already know the truth."

"B-But..."

She puts a finger to his lips to silence him. Laughing could be heard coming from a certain pervert.

"Hahahaha, I knew it! I knew it all along! That's why you like Koneko-chan so much! Lolicon~"

"I'm not a lolicon!"

"...Mako-kun...its ok...to reveal the truth."

Is he actually a lolicon and Koneko-san figured it out!?

"Koneko-chan..."

"Its ok...I'm happy...you are one..."

What's going on? I can't be sure when these people are talking. So, Master is a lolicon while Ise is a pervert? Makes lots of sense. He had to have a fetish and that's loli's.

"Oh Makoto. Lolicon, Koneko, happy!?"

"...Very much."

Koneko-san replied with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. The ape starts laughing along with the pervert, actually I start giggling to myself. Akeno-san is also laughing while Asia probably doesn't know what a lolicon is!

"Makoto-san, what is a lolicon?"

She asks him with a confused face, before he could reply, Koneko-san points at him.

"...Mako-kun is a lolicon...he likes girls like me."

She said with a smirk that's very noticeable! The girl who doesn't usually show much emotion is smirking at Asia who is pouting.

"Auu, that means...I'm losing again? Uu, Makoto-san! W-We can share a-a bed together, yes? L-Like we always do?"

Even without realizing it, Asia has just made an enemy of Koneko-san.

"...Like always?"

I can hear the venom in those words.

"Y-Yes. Makoto-san and I share a bed together practically every night. But sometimes Serafall-sama wants to be alone with Makoto-san...even I want alone time sometimes..."

"...Mako-kun...alone time..."

The ape, chuckles to herself.

"Ooh this is rich. Koneko and Asia fighting over the little brother while Akeno and I fight over Ise? Its like this is meant to happen right now, doesn't it seem like fate?"

"Maybe in your drug induced imagination."

Ooh shit! I didn't mean to say that! She turns to me with pure hatred in her eyes! But, Master laughs!

"Drug induced imagination~ Good one Raynare."

"I don't do drugs! I've never done...drugs."

Whats with the pause? Is she...has she done drugs? Wouldn't shock me, maybe that's why she needed Doctor Penguin. She got addicted to drugs and had a mental breakdown so they called Doctor Penguin to help her with her drug addiction as well as her psychosis.

"Fuck you Raynare!"

"I didn't say anything then! Fuck you ape!"

She puts up her middle finger at me! She just stands there with her middle finger sticking up like that.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. How dare you swear at me?"

Even though she said that, she is still giving me the middle finger! She is flipping me off!

"Easily. Fuck off!"

I give my own middle finger at her, she makes an attempt to grab it! I respond by quickly moving my hand away!

"That thing ever shows itself around me, I will snap it off!"

That thing!? T-That thing is my finger!

"D-Don't you dare ape!"

"Oh Raynare. Trying to be big and tough are we? Are we forgetting who is stronger than who? Because Makoto spared you that time, doesn't mean that you will live to see tomorrow!"

"Alright, calm down. Buchou, you can't threaten my servant. She isn't someone who is going to be killed while I'm around."

Master! You care for me! Keeping me safe from the ape, thank you Master.

"Makoto...fine. If she does anything to me, can I at least punch her?"

"Go right ahead."

What!? S-So I can't be killed while he is around yet he doesn't mind if I get punched!? She laughs to herself as she balls her hand into a fist! Ooh shit! I'm going to be punched! Its not like I can do anything as there are others here.

"Hahaha, Fallen Angel Raynare, its time for a punch!"

She thrusts her fist for my face as I close my eyes waiting for the pain!...But nothing happens...I open my closed eyes...she has her fist inches from my face. She stopped her attack? Why?

"Oh Raynare, you are fun to tease. Anyway, its about that time. Everyone, head on home."

So, we all leave for our separate homes, or in Koneko-sans case, she followed us home. I guess she doesn't want Master to talk with the Phenex brat or maybe she just wants to be close to him, I don't know anymore.

* * *

"Sera-tan! We're back!"

Saying that, Master scans the area for her as the ape and Ise head off someplace.

"Ma-tan!? I'm here in the living room!"

So, we four head to the living room. I don't have anything to do anyway, although he might call upon me to make some tea for him or something like that.

"Good day Ma-tan?"

She asks as everyone sits down. I'm on standby now. Maybe Master will be generous and actually let me have the night off.

"Yes I suppose. How about you Sera-tan?"

"Busy busy busy! But, I'm done, finally. That means we can spend all night together."

"Aah yes. First, I just need to make a...holograph call I guess its called."

Serafall-sama gains a smirk.

"Aah yes, to your fiancee, right?"

...Really? I know she said something about it yesterday but, is it that Master isn't lying and this Ravel Phenex is actually engaged to Master. Koneko-san doesn't look happy again, neither does Asia.

"Uu...is Makoto-san really engaged to Ravel-san?"

"...I also want to know."

Serafall-sama gains a smirk and nods ever so slightly.

"He is. The Phenex family have set it up. Because Ma-tan here is my cutest Queen, they have set up an arranged marriage between the two."

At that point, Asia fainted while Koneko-san looks violently ill...ehehe. Serafall-sama then starts laughing! So, she was joking again? I wouldn't find that funny if I was Master but since I'm not Master, I find it very funny.

"S-Sera-tan!? C-Can you please not say such things when Asia-chan is around. She has passed out...Koneko-chan are you ok?"

She looks very ill at the moment. Maybe the prospect of Ravel taking Master away makes her feel ill.

"...No...you can't...marry Ravel."

She said strongly yet also with a hint of sadness.

"I'm not marrying Ravel-san! I'm not marrying anyone! I'm single! No one would want me anyway ehehe."

"...That's not true."

That's not true, Koneko-san said. Hmph, not that I care but he always says something's like that. That's not true. Maybe he had a bad experience with a girl once, not that I'm bothered because, it isn't any of my business.

"W-Well anyway, I need to make that video call now. If you will excuse me."

Master then left without really commenting on Koneko-sans words.

"Ma-tan...Raynare-chan make some tea please."

...Oh for the love of Azazel-sama. Make some tea Raynare. My life is always going to be like that. I nod to her and go into the kitchen to make some tea. I just had a thought, where are Masters and Ise's parents...ooh wait, it is a little late for humans, I suppose they are in bed or something like the ape is with her pervert.

"Koneko-san, would you also like some tea."

I offer her. She turns from looking at the t.v and at me with those eyes of hers. She certainly has the cold emotionless stare down, doesn't she?

"...Yes."

Yes, a one worded answer from Koneko-san. It should be expected. I guess, I'm still considered an enemy. Well, I am a Fallen Angel so I wont ever get accepted by these Devils. Unless peace comes or something like that. But even then, would I be truly accepted? Not that I'm bothered much, I would just like this atmosphere to be a little less tense when I'm around.

I make the tea for Serafall-sama and Koneko-san, but as I'm about to serve them, Asia wakes up. So, I place the tea down and ask Asia the same question I asked Koneko-san.

"Asia, would you like some tea?"

"Y-You are making tea? T-Then please could I have some also?"

I did just offer her, she does know that right?

"Yes, that's fine. Its my duty after all."

I say with a sigh. So, I make Asia some tea also and hand each one of them a cup.

"Thank you Raynare-chan!"

"T-Thank you Raynare-san."

"...Thanks."

They all thanked me. Well, that makes it a little better when I'm thanked for it. I then go and make myself a cup of tea. I prefer making my own tea as, for one I don't have a choice. For two, it tastes better when I do make my own cup of tea. After making my own tea, I go and sit down, I start to drink it.

"Serafall-sama. Wh-When you said about Ravel-san before...is it true?"

I can hear the worry in her voice, responding to that, Serafall-sama smiles.

"If I was to tell you he was, what would you do?"

That's actually a good question. What would Asia do if Master was in a situation like that.

"I-I-I don't know...I-I would h-help Makoto-san."

"And you Koneko-chan? If its Ravel-chan, would you stop it?"

Koneko-san nods with a determined look...ehehe.

"...Yes...I would...unless...Mako-kun wanted too...then...it wouldn't be...my place."

That's...a good point I suppose. It doesn't concern me one way or the other but, if Master actually wanted to marry someone, then no one could stop it really, unless the one who Master wanted to marry didn't want to marry then, she would stop it.

"Its a good thing that it isn't true then, is it?"

So, she was making it up! I knew it all along. So like that, they get into a conversation about whatever Devils talk about, I decide to head for bed. I don't think I'm needed anymore, so I opt for bed. I get into my room and close the door.

As I'm about to get ready for bed, a knock at my door was heard so I sit on my bed.

"Who is it?"

I ask because, I don't know who would want me now, of all times.

"Its me, Makoto. May I please come in? I need to tell you something."

Tell me something? What does he want to tell me? I'm confused at best.

"Yes, come in."

The door opens to reveal Master...barely clothed! He is only in his underwear! Geez, doesn't he have any modesty?

"I just wanted to thank you for today. With helping me sort those papers out. It would've made my work harder if you didn't so, thank you."

He is thanking me? He, is actually thanking me?

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking and thinking about something."

He tilts his head to the side.

"Whats that?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you and Asia and Ise. I will apologize to them separately. But, I've never apologized and Ise pointed that fact out to me this morning. I'm sorry for taking your life and nearly taking it a second time. I know you think I'm trying to make you lower your guard or something but that isn't the case. I just want to make an apology that is way overdue."

I bow my head as I apologized.

"Raynare...san. This is something I'm happy about. Actually apologizing. Its the same as recognizing what you did wrong. I'm proud of you Raynare-san. I accept your apology. It might take me some time to fully come to terms with what happened but, this is a good first step."

He actually added a suffix to my name. That means...well to him it means, he doesn't completely hate me. For a strange reason, that makes my heart feel warm.

"Thank you Master."

"W-Well that's all I wanted to say, and I've wanted to hear that for so long. But, I haven't got a clue how Aniki and Asia-chan are going to respond. If Aniki doesn't say anything or just scoffs or something, don't take it to heart. While you hurt Asia-chan and I a lot, you hurt his heart more than us. It will take time to heal that pain."

I nod in understanding.

"I...regret doing that. Seeing how I acted back then, I'm shocked I actually got a chance to live. I'm grateful to you, Master."

He comes over and pets my head lightly.

"I know you can be good. I believe in you Raynare-san."

With those words, he left my room and closed the door. I smile slightly at him. He is a small bastard who abuses his power over me sometimes, but inside, he is a good person and very merciful. He, is...aah! No! I can't think of him like that! Uwah! What am I thinking!? I can't actually start...oh no! I'm not! I can't! I wont myself to actually...!

"I'm developing feelings for him! Uwah!"

* * *

**AN; Next chapter, involves Makoto's very own familiar, and a tiny bit of his past is revealed. Also, with the Raynare crush, that's for comedy, unless people want Raynare with Makoto then, I will consider it.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse.**


	13. Familiar my familiar

**Familiar my familiar**

**Makoto P.O.V**

**Flashback**

_This place, I know this place all too well. I, can't escape this isolated place. I'm scared. I'm going to be the next one today. Its my turn anyway. I don't want to be next again. It hurts so much._

"_Aneki. I'm scared. Today is..."_

"_Its alright. I know, today is your turn again. I-I feel so helpless. I'm sorry."_

"_Aneki. My tummy, it hurts."_

_Another experiment. I can't take much more. It_ _always hurts so badly. My Aneki, is the only thing, I have left now. In this cage, we are the only ones here. Others are in other cages but we are alone in this cage._

"_Come here."_

_I go over to Aneki while wobbling. I can't walk straight. It hurts too much to move my legs. I make it over to my sister who hugs me. Its cold in here. Its dark, the steel cage hurts to sleep on._

"_One day. One day we will get out of this place. I don't know how, but one day, someone will come and help us. Please don't cry, I know your tummy hurts, I know your legs and everywhere else hurts. But, you have to hold on, for me. If you left me alone here, I would rather be dead. Maybe that's for best anyway. These experiments are too cruel."_

_Aneki is scared. Of course she is. This place is scary. I don't like this place. I want Kaa-chan and Tou-chan and Obaa-chan! Come and save us! Please!_

"_Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...Obaa-chan."_

"_They are...I don't know what happened to them. Obaa-chan is...I dont even know anymore."_

"_I'm so scared Aneki. I'm very scared. Its going to hurt again, isn't it?"_

_Aneki hugs me tighter as I feel the tears from Aneki's eyes fall onto my head._

"_Aneki. Why, did this happen to us? Why the others here also? And why us? We didn't do anything wrong. It isn't fair. We was good. Wasn't we good?"_

_I cry out as I hear another scream. That would be the boy who lives in the cage next to ours. He is apart of a different project. The one we are apart of is, designed around us, according to Aneki._

"_It isn't our fault. They, want something we have. Something only we can do. Its extremely rare, but we was born with such a talent. They want to see how far they can push it and see what potential they can drag out of us."_

_Yes, the special qualities we have. Aneki told me about it...just because we can do that, doesn't mean they can do these things to us._

"_T-Tell me about...the outside again Aneki."_

"_The fields and flowers? Yes the fields and flowers. All the wonderful things of nature. We will see it again one day. We just have to endure this. It is a trial set by god after all."_

_God, where is he now? Shouldn't he be saving us? We devoted our lives to him._

"_God...if we endure, god will save us?"_

"_We can only believe. That's all we can do. God, if he loves us then he will save us. Whatever you do, don't lose hope. God, he is watching this to see if we are worthy. We will be worthy of god, ok? We will prove to god we can do this trial he has set for us."_

_Worthy of god...can we be worthy? What can we do to...prove that?_

"_Dear god. Please listen to my tiny wish and save Aneki. She is a good girl. She is all I have left now. Please help Aneki get out of this. Amen."_

"_What about yourself? If you pray for me, I will pray for you, alright? Dear god. Please listen to my little wish and save Makoto. He is a good boy. He is all I have left in the world now. Please save him god. Amen."_

_Ending our prayer, Aneki looks at me directly in the eyes._

"_Makoto, I failed as your Aneki. I couldn't even keep you safe, from these monsters."_

"_Aneki...this, isn't your fault. Remember that song we made?"_

_She nods at me and starts singing it to me._

"_Everyday and night, god is always by your side. So never be afraid, god will always keep you safe. So hold my hand in the darkness, for if you do, god will shine his lights, to light our path. Even if we are far away and alone, god will always be there, this I know. I will forever stand by your side, I will eternally stand there with pride. Because god, we love you."_

"_We wasn't very good writers, was we Aneki?"_

"_Speak for yourself. I'm a very good writer, and you are the very good singer. One day, we will sing this to god. To prove our love and devotion to him."_

_To prove our love and devotion to him. Yes, god is...he is god and our saviour._

"_Aneki, I love you."_

"_Makoto, I love you too. And never forget that I don't. Even if these experiments cause you unbearable pain, remember I love you so much."_

"_Aneki...I want to go home."_

_The door suddenly is open violently. It reveals...those bad people._

"_Fuhahaha, today little one. Its Project HDF."_

_Project HDF...not again! No! Not that one! Please! No!_

"_Not that! Don't! He isn't strong enough for that right now! Its too much for him right now! Please take me instead! Please don't hurt him! Just leave him alone! Its too hard on his body! He wont be able to take another experiment of HDF! Please stop!"_

"_Its the boys turn. He has shown promise. Only you two have this strange ability. In time, you both will become the warriors we need."_

"_Stop this heinous crime at once! God wont allow such acts to continue! He's just a boy, take me instead! Please just leave him alone. He's only a child. God wont forgive you. He will never forgive such acts!"_

_The man laughed at Aneki who narrows her eyes in disgust._

"_God, doesn't care about you both."_

_Those words are like a knife in my heart. God, he doesn't care about us. He doesn't care that we prayed to him? He doesn't care that we are being tortured? In his name. This is...Aneki._

"_God...doesn't care? Aneki...is that...true?"_

"_God does care! He does care about us! Makoto don't listen to this mans lies! He cares about us! Ok!?"_

_I nod while holding back tears. Last time, Project HDF hurt so much. This time, I might die. I don't want to die. I, can't leave Aneki alone. To use those things at once, it hurts so much._

"_Grab the boy."_

_The man gestures to some people who come over...Aneki! Aneki gets infront of them! What is she doing? They will hurt her also. Please Aneki, no. One of the men smack Aneki aside!_

"_Argh!"_

"_Aneki!"_

_She falls to the floor and they come over to grab me!_

"_Please stop. I'm begging you, please. Just let us go. Please. We haven't done anything wrong. Or just let Aneki go. Please don't do this again, please. I'm begging you."_

"_Fuahahaha! Begging for us to stop!? Letting you go!? I don't think so little boy! You are to become a weapon! You and the girl will become the ultimate weapons of mass destruction! A slave to us all!"_

_Weapons? Slave? I don't want to become a weapon of mass destruction or a slave. I want to be with the others again. Please god, please come and save us. We've been good, we follow you. We are very devoted to you and your teachings, god please come and save us. Aneki...Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...Obaa-chan...I'm so scared._

_They grab me! No! I don't want to go! I'm going to die! Please god, save me and Aneki! We will be good. Please, help us!_

"_GET OFF! ANEKIIIIIIIIIII! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"_MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**Present day**

Mmmmm, this wait on my chest...ooh that's right, its...aah! Its Koneko-chan! She is...wow, she is sleeping peacefully on top of me...ehehe, she really is cute...no! I can't think that! I'm in bed with Koneko-chan who is in her revealing white cloth! Asia-chan is just in panties and so is Sera-tan! This is the best, isn't it?

"I see my cutest Queen is awake."

That voice, I know it belongs to someone important to me. Its, Sera-tan.

"Good morning Sera-tan."

"Yes, good morning. Sleep well?"

I nod a little as I fully open my eyes. Right now, I'm in bed with 3 girls! Sera-tan on my right, Asia-chan on my left, and Koneko-chan is on top of me! Hehe, this is the best!

"Is there anyway we are doing today Sera-tan?"

"Yes, actually I was talking with Rias-chan sometime ago and it seems tonight is the night that we are going to the familiar forest to get you a familiar. Also Asia-chan and Ise-chan are going to get a familiar."

"Gotta catch 'em all."

She makes a confused face. I did tell her about pokemon, right? Yes, we talked about familiars previously and this is what was agreed. To get a familiar, which is actually like pokemon as you can have more than one. If it wasn't more than one then, it would be like digimon.

"So a familiar. I wonder which one I am going to get?"

"Ooh maybe a cute one! Or a strong one! Or a combination of the both!"

"Maybe! But, what type of familiar does Buchou have?"

She gives me a questioning look.

"Why do you want to know about Rias-chan's familiar?"

I smirk at her.

"I just want to know if its an ape. Or something similar to an ape."

"It isn't an ape! But wouldn't it be funny if it was!? Hers is a bat, because she is batty!"

I chuckle a little. Sera-tan, she makes me smile all the time.

"Ma-tan, tomorrow..."

Tomorrow? What about tomorrow? Is something happening tomorrow?

"Y-Yes? It is a school day tomorrow also, is that it?"

"For you yes. For me, I have to go back to the Underworld for a period of time."

...She is going? Going back to the Underworld? I knew it would happen eventually. But, she is really leaving.

"Whats with that sad face. Going to miss me?"

Asking a question she knows the answer too.

"Of course I am. You are my King after all."

"I know, and you are my cutest Queen. Its hard leaving you, but its only for a short period. I don't know how long but, I will try and hurry, to come back to you. Remember, I said it before. Even if I have to go, I will always come back to you, my Ma-tan."

"R-Really. You will really come back to me? I'm, I can't even get my Sacred Gear to work. Aniki has got his to work, yet I'm a Queen, I'm supposed to be second after you, yet I can't get my Sacred Gear to work. Is it even a Sacred Gear? Or just an accessory?"

I am doubting the things that appeared on my arms. If it is a Sacred Gear, then why isn't it doing anything I want it to do!?

"It is a Sacred Gear, there's no doubt about that. Ma-tan, Sacred Gears respond to the feelings of the user, you know? Just give it time. I'm sure you will figure out the Sacred Gear. If its my Ma-tan then I'm sure you will figure it out soon."

"You think?"

"I know so. Now, you know what I want."

I chuckle a little at her. I do know what she wants. So, I move closer to her face as she does to me...our lips connect! Its just feels so natural. Each kiss sends waves rippling throughout my body. It makes me feel so warm inside. We break apart and smile at one another...

Pinch!

"Owww! Asia-chan! That hurts!"

She is pinching my face with a pouty face on! That hurts! Uwah!

"Uu, Makoto-san! Y-You doing t-that with Serafall-sama...even though I haven't...done it yet..."

Done it yet? She wants a kiss!? Is that why she is pinching my cheek!? This hurts like crazy!

"Asia-chan is jealous~"

"Auu, Serafall-sama don't tease me please!"

"Ara Asia-chan. I'm not trying to tease you at all. But, when I'm gone, someone will have to keep Ma-tan company in bed. Can I leave this important task up to you?"

This, is an important task? Strangely, Asia-chan looks determined. She puts her hands together and nods very strongly.

"Y-Yes Serafall-sama! P-Please leave it to me!"

"That's good~ Oh Koneko-chan, can I also leave it up to you?"

Koneko-chan? I take a look...ooh she is awake. She didn't say anything and I didn't feel her move, so I had no idea she was awake. Koneko-chan, also looks determined.

"...Leave it to me."

So, these two have been ordered by a Maou to keep me company in bed while she is away. W-Well if its these two then...

"But! That means Ma-tan and I have a night alone tonight!"

A...night alone with Sera-tan...that sounds wrong! That sounds very wrong!

"A...night away from Makoto-san? I-I...don't know if I could...handle it."

That's very dramatic. She...although, its nice that she likes me a lot. To say she can't handle a night away from me...its very touching.

"...Affirmative."

Affirmative? She isn't a robot. Koneko-chan is so cute when she acts like that!

"So, a night with Sera-tan? That means alone time with my King? I guess that's great, no I know it is great."

"That's right Ma-tan! One more night alone, then you have two cute girls in bed with you! Since you are a lolicon, Koneko-chan must be ahead, right?"

Why does everyone think I am a lolicon!? I'm not one!

"...I'm not a lolicon."

Koneko-chan, hearing that glared at me with such hatred...ehehe, I'm scared.

"...Say you are a lolicon...and mean it."

I have to admit that I am a lolicon when I'm not!? H-How the hell am I supposed to do that?

"Koneko-chan..."

"...Say it."

Uwah! Koneko-sama! I can't say it! B-But it seems that if I say it, she will like it. I don't know why it is important to her, but I will do what she wants and admit to something that I'm not.

"I'm a lolicon."

I say through gritted teeth. She smirks.

"...Good...Mako-kun...I always knew."

Even though she said that, I was made to say it by her!

"Now! Time to get up! Get dressed! Breakfast time!"

""Yes!""

Asia-chan and I say! Koneko-chan gives an affirmative nod and we all get out of the bed, I once again put on my glasses. While we are getting dressed, I notice Koneko-chan looking at me...with a...hmm, a gaze...that is looking at my...aah! Koneko-chan is looking at my...even though my underwear are on...I feel embarrassed!

"Ummm...Koneko-chan...why are you...staring at me like that?"

"...No reason."

That's her only answer!? I then get dressed, while I continue to notice that Koneko-chan is staring at me. After getting dressed, we all head downstairs. Aniki and Buchou are already eating while smiling at one another, aah so this is what love looks like. I sit down with Sera-tan sat to my left, Asia-chan to my right...Koneko-chan on my lap! Wow, she is really cute when she does that.

"Master, some tea. Please drink it."

Raynare-san got my attention, she hands me a cup of tea...I don't know where she came from.

"Oh thank you Raynare-san."

After thanking her, she sits down and eats her own breakfast. Soon Kaa-chan and Tou-chan join us. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan ask about our days, and we ask about theirs. Even though it has only started, we talk about what we are going to be doing today.

"So Makoto, which one of these girls is your girlfriend?"

Tou-chan randomly asks! Uwah! Why ask that something like that!? None of them are my girlfriends!

"All of us Tou-chan!"

I do a spit take at Sera-tan! She is a liar! I've never even kissed Asia-chan or Koneko-chan! And I'm not dating any of them!

"S-Serafall-sama? W-We are..."

"That's right Asia-chan! Ma-tan is dating all of us! It was all our idea, remember!?"

What's going on?

"...I remember."

Koneko-chan remembers!? Since when!?

"See Asia-chan? Koneko-chan remembers! Don't you remember!?"

"O-Oh yes. I-I remember now!"

Ok...Aniki is looking at me with amazement and jealousy.

"Makoto! No! You can't be starting a harem before I am!"

"I'm not starting a harem!"

Buchou then chuckled to herself.

"Ise, do you want to start a harem, you naughty boy?"

The way she says that isn't right. Aniki, however nods his head excitedly. Buchou, strokes his cheek and smiles sweetly.

"Oh Ise, you will never change."

Those two then started having a weird conversation about...something about school and his grades, I guess she cares about his school work. Personally, I think they are good together but, its like watching the odd couple.

"Ma-tan. School time. I was thinking tonight, I could play that game again. Can I play it?"

She can't ask me again! She can never play that game again!

"No!"

"Why? Please! Ma-tan, please let me play it. I will give you a kiss!"

Don't make that adorable face! She knows it works against me! B-But, Sera-tans cute face is making me want to comply with her...

"I-I-I..."

"Ma-tan...please."

She is so obsessed with it. Better not tell her there is a movie of it. Actually, I will have to hide it, as it is in my room and it is very noticeable.

"...Fine."

She gains a happy expression and hugs me tightly!

"Yay! Thank you Ma-tan!"

She rubs her cheeks against mine with a cute smile on! Hehe, Sera-tan really likes playing that game, doesn't she?

"I-Its fine."

I whisper out. Soon after that, we finish breakfast and head out to school. As usual, Buchou is hanging off Aniki, Sera-tan is hanging off me and Asia-chan is holding my hand...Koneko-chan is holding my other hand while having a neutral expression on! How does she do that? Good thing Raynare-san is holding my bento, I didn't actually ask her to do it, she just did it of her own accord.

"Ise, got lunch plans?"

Buchou asks Aniki who shakes his head.

"Meet me in the club room. We can have alone time."

He becomes excited and nods hyperactively. Alone time. It sounds like they will be having some fun.

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Well his lunch plans are sorted. Today, I'm having one on one with Kaichou. She asked me yesterday and I said yes. Asia-chan didn't like it and pouted adorably but, she eventually said she would eat with someone else, I think she might be eating with Koneko-chan and Sera-tan. When I asked about it, they said they would be talking about something important, I didn't question the importance of their lunch. I didn't feel it to be my place.

We make it to school where everyone goes their separate ways, although Buchou asked me to give Kaichou a piece of paper. It has something on it, but since it isn't for me, I don't read it. But, I do wonder what is inside the letter. Maybe I will ask Kaichou about it and if it isn't any of my business then, I wont press the issue.

Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and I make it to class and sit down like usual. Once the sensei comes in, he starts teaching the lesson. During the lesson, I get a feeling of...my arms start...feeling weird...as if something...as if my Sacred Gear is trying...to tell me something...

* * *

The end of the class comes and its lunchtime now. After saying my goodbyes to Koneko-chan and Asia-chan, I head towards the student council. That's the place I had agreed with senpai yesterday. That's the place we are meeting for lunch, just the two of us. Senpai and I alone. I make to the student council and knock lightly...I hear a "Come in" so I do just that.

I see senpai sitting there with a little smile on. Its weird. I've heard that she rarely smiles but, she always smiles when I see her.

"Hello senpai."

"Hello, Makoto-kun. How are you today?"

She asks me as she gestures me to sit down. I go and sit down, then place my bento on the table.

"I'm fine."

"That sounded halfhearted. Something on your mind?"

I shake my head a little.

"Not really. I'm just getting a little frustrated with my Sacred Gear. I'm progressing with my other powers but, to have something and not be able to use it, well its just stupid. Maybe that's childish at me, but I must have the longest running time for someone not to discover my Sacred Gears powers."

"Yes, you might be setting the record."

She giggled a little. I don't find it funny. That really isn't funny.

"Please don't laugh at something like that. I'm actually depressed you know? Sera-tan is going back to the Underworld tomorrow and I can't even discover my Sacred Gear powers. I really am useless."

"Hmmmm, I have a thought. What if, your Sacred Gear isn't recorded anywhere. I've had no luck in finding it."

Isn't recorded? Does she mean...

"You mean, like a new Sacred Gear or something? Something that hasn't been seen before, until I activated it?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I'm not saying we have every recorded Sacred Gear, but there isn't even a clue about it. Of course, there isn't anyway to prove that theory. After all, it is just a theory."

A Sacred Gear...a theory...

"This Sacred Gear must be a good one. Trust me on this Makoto-kun. Oh, soon I will introduce you to the rest of the student council."

I nod and I along with senpai start eating lunch. While eating lunch I suddenly remember something Buchou gave me. I best tell Kaichou about the letter.

"Ooh senpai, Buchou wanted me to give you a letter."

I fish the letter out of my pocket and hand it to her. She reads it, and makes an upset face. The letter...made her have an upset face.

"So, you are going familiar hunting later?"

"T-That's right senpai. But what's with the upset face?"

I ask her as she puts the letter down.

"Its that ape. Even though I don't mind if you go with her and Onee-sama, she makes it a point to tell me that I'm not invited."

Buchou...that does sound like Buchou.

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to sink to her level. But, I am going to tell her that I don't care about her letter."

So she isn't going to sink to Buchou's level but she is going to tell Buchou her thoughts on the matter? Ok, when they get together and share thoughts...well it usually ends up in an argument.

"So...you will, just talk with her?"

I ask a little worried. I don't really want them to start fighting. But, if that's how they express their friendship then...well I guess it really isn't my decision.

"Of course. I just want to tell her that she is acting childish."

"If you say so Kaichou."

So like that, we continue eating lunch. After lunch, Kaichou makes a suggestion.

"Since we finished quite quickly. Why don't we play a game?"

I see her eyes go to the chess board. She really is addicted to chess.

"Ok, but why don't we make it interesting?"

She raises an eyebrow at my proposition.

"Interesting? My interest has been peaked. So, how will we make this interesting?"

"I was thinking, we each get a favour, or a wish. You see, if I win, I get something from you and if you win, you get something from me."

Her eyes light up ever so slightly.

"So, whoever wins gets a favour from whoever loses?"

I nod happily. It sounds like a great idea to me!

"That's right! Doesn't it make it more interesting?"

"So if I win, I can ask you to do anything, and you will do it?"

"W-Well essentially yes. So, are you interested?"

I question with a smile. She smiles and nods.

"Sure. It does sound good. Ok, lets go."

So, we go towards the table with the chess board and pieces on. We set the table and start playing!

We have been playing for awhile now, keeping one another on our toes but...W-Wow...no way...just this move and I'm actually going too...

"And that's checkmate! No way! I actually won! Kaichou! Ahhhh! I won~ I won~"

"You won...Makoto-kun. What was that...strategy? I've never seen...Makoto-kun."

She seems shocked, but a good kind of shocked. W-Well, last time we played chess, she won, but this time, I actually beat someone as smart as Kaichou! I'm so proud of myself. I won!

"Kaichou! I won! I can't believe it!"

"Risky moves, but they certainly paid off. Baiting me into traps like that. You would be good in a Rating Game."

Kaichou thinks I would be good in a Rating Game?

"Y-You think?"

"Makoto-kun...that's the first time I've lost in chess. Now, this confirms it. I can't deny it any longer. I've decided. I knew you was the one."

"I'm the one what?"

I nervously ask. She said I'm the one. And she knew it? What does she know? And what one am I?

"It doesn't matter right now. But, you won so I will gladly do anything you want me to do."

A-Anything I want her to do...hehe...if I was a huge pervert then...I would...no! I can't think that about senpai!

"S-So, say if I wanted you to...watch anime with me, you would do that?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"N-No. Hmmmm, something I want you to do...let me control your peerage for a day!"

She gives me a questioning look. Yes it must sound a little strange but I will explain it to her.

"C-Control my peerage? What does that mean?"

"You know, let me run it for a day. Please. It will be practice for when I get one."

"Oh, you have been thinking about obtaining high class status and gaining a peerage?"

I nod with a smile. That's what I've been thinking about.

"Y-Yes. I want a peerage. Not the reason Aniki wants one either. I just want to have my own team. Wouldn't that be cool? Having a team...no having a family like that. That's what I want, a family of my own."

"A family? What about Hyoudou-kun? And your parents?"

I look at her with a mixture of happy and sadness.

"They are great. I couldn't ask for a better family. But, they aren't my real family. I think of them as my real family, but they aren't my blood family. I would like to meet my family one day. Peerage, I want one. It will be me starting my own family, wouldn't it?"

"I guess you can consider it as your family yes. Ok, so if you want to command my peerage for one day, I will let you be the King for a day of your choosing."

"Seriously!? I didn't think you would go for it, but you are actually going to let me have complete control over your peerage for any day I choose?"

She nods with her smiles I find...ehehe, I can't think of senpai like that.

"Yes. We had an agreement that if you won, I would honour a wish or a request of yours. If that's what your wish is, then I don't have any objections."

Cool, I have a peerage for a day. Now, this will take planning. Yes, a plan for my peerage for a day. This will be fun.

"So, I can do anything I want with them?"

"That's within reason yes."

"I see. Its not like I'm going to order them to jump off a cliff or something. They just have to be good boys and girls. You only have one boy in your peerage, yes?"

She nods at me while going to a cabinet. She gets something out and then hands me some papers.

"What are these?"

"These are the information on the student council members. Since you will be commanding them, you will need to know them."

"Understood."

So I start looking through the papers. Genshirou Saji-senpai, Tomoe Meguri-senpai, Ruruko Nimura-san, Reya Kusaka-senpai, Tsubasa Yura-senpai, Momo Hanakai-senpai and Tsubaki Shinra-senpai. These 7 will become my peerage for a day huh.

"I see, I see. I guess we must be getting back to class, right?"

She looks at the clock and nods.

"Yes. It is about that time. I will see you in the Occult Research club later."

She pushed up her glasses and smirks at me...what is she planning? But, I don't have time to worry about that as class starts soon. So we clear away our food and head towards the door. After saying goodbye to Kaichou, I head towards my own class.

Once getting to class, I greet Koneko-chan and Asia-chan.

"Hello Koneko-chan, Asia-chan! Have a good lunch?"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san. Did you?"

Asia-chan was the one to answer me.

"I did. I had a chess match with Kaichou, and won!"

"...You won against..."

I nod because I know the end of her sentence. Koneko-chan looks a little shocked, but happy also.

"I did win yes! I actually won against Kaichou! I'm very proud of myself."

"I'm very proud of you Makoto-san!"

I gain an embarrassed blush and look at Asia-chan.

"Thank you! I think luck had something to do with it, but I am proud as she is the top of the school."

"...You're second...remember?"

"I remember but the only reason I'm second is because I study hard."

I reply honestly but then I hear Asia-chan make a happy noise which gets my attention.

"Really? Makoto-san, you are second in the whole school? I didn't know."

"Yes. I've been getting top marks in tests. I'm first for the first years in grades and I'm second in the entire school for grades. The only thing I'm not that good in is gym but thanks to becoming...what we are, I'm getting better and better with that."

"Aah! That's very good Makoto-san!"

Once again, I gain that embarrassed blush and turn away shyly from Asia-chan.

"W-Well...I-I just study hard a-and well...that's all there is too it."

"It is still very good!"

"Thank you Asia-chan!"

As she was about to say something, the sensei comes in and once again, we start listening to the sensei teach, whatever he is teaching. Right now, my concentration is solely on my arms again. The same feeling is back from before. My Sacred Gear, what are you saying to me? I know you are trying to tell me something, but what is it you are saying?

* * *

The end of the day comes and Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and I head towards the Occult Research club. Along the way, we meet up with Aniki and Yuuto-senpai and head there together. Getting to the room, I already see Kaichou there, glaring at Buchou...but neither of them are saying words. I notice Sera-tan so I go over and sit down immediately.

"Good day Ma-tan?"

"Y-Yes. I had a game of chess with Kaichou and I won!"

When I said that, everyone besides Aniki in the room gasped. I guess he doesn't realize that Kaichou is a smart person.

"Y...You lost Sona?"

Buchou questions, she nods.

"I lost, to a worthy opponent."

Kaichou, looks at me with a blush. Why is she blushing at me?

"I see. So, does that mean you have decided?"

"Yes. I have decided now."

Ok, what have they decided? She said that before also. Decided, I'm the one? I don't really understand what this means.

"Ooh ape. I wanted you to know that I don't care if you go with Makoto-kun to the familiar forest."

"Don't you call me an ape! But, you don't care that I am going with him?"

"Why would I care ape? Its not like you are interested, is it?"

Interested? The ape...Buchou is interested in something?

"No, I'm not interested. He is a little cute, but he annoys me too."

"Good. I wouldn't want to be interested in someone you are."

Ok, I've lost track of the conversation now.

"Master, I prepared you some green tea."

Raynare-san made me some tea? I didn't even ask her to. That's very generous of her, she even has a small tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Thank you very much Raynare-san."

I take a small sip of tea as the others start talking...Kaichou and Buchou get a little loud.

"I'm glad I'm not interested! Because if I was, you wouldn't beat me in a competition anyway!"

"Oh what you going to do? Flash those things at your interest?"

She is...talking about Buchou's...yes, something Aniki is interested in.

"Oh shut up Sona! No cares about your opinions!"

If she wants to fight, she needs to make it...something not crazy. Kaichou didn't give an opinion.

"Ise! I have a job for you!"

Buchou said, getting Aniki's attention who went to her side immediately!

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

"I want you to tell Sona that I am not an ape."

Weird request. Aniki does as Buchou asks.

"Kaichou, Buchou isn't an ape."

"Ok. So, she has to tell you to tell me that?"

Aniki gains an embarrassed face and just shrinks away.

"Are you picking on my Pawn!?"

Buchou made an outburst! She raised her hands and glares at Kaichou. I guess she takes it very seriously.

"No, I'm not."

"You're fucking liar! You always pick on my peerage! Why do you do it Sona? What has my peerage ever done to you? You lesbian!"

Why does she keep calling Kaichou a lesbian?

"How can you say that when, Akeno gives you a good morning kiss everyday."

Aniki loses it and is blown back by a nose bleed! Wow, so just then mention of those two kissing is enough to send him back like that.

"No she doesn't!"

"So, its you who forces yourself onto Akeno? And you grope her while kissing her?"

BANG!

Buchou! She just punched the wall! Wow, she is insane! You just can't go around and start punching the walls like that!

"You evil bitch! Why are you here anyway!? Get the fuck out nerd!"

"No, I'm not your puppet. I will not do as you command. And I'm not a nerd ape. I'm just intelligent, something I'm sure you don't understand."

"That's it! I'm telling him right here and now!"

Kaichou's face drops...Buchou smirks. I would've thought Sera-tan might stop this but...she seems to be daydreaming or something.

"Don't you dare King Rias of the jungle!"

Buchou's bottom lip starts quivering and she slumps to the floor. She then sobs softly to herself. She then starts to shake violently!

"Doctor Penguin! Sona said the forbidden words again! Uwah!"

I wonder what that's about. The forbidden words? Why does Buchou say they are forbidden?

"Well, Rias. Doctor Penguin isn't here by the way."

"I hate Sona! Ise knock the bitch out the window!"

"Buchou, I can't knock the bitch...Kaichou out the window!"

Did he just call Kaichou a bitch? He's not going to get away with that!

"Don't call Kaichou that pervert!"

I say to him in her defence. He can't say that to her.

"Don't call me a pervert small fry!"

"Don't you call him small fry pervert!"

Kaichou said in my defence! Its like Buchou and Aniki vs Kaichou and me!

"Don't you call my Pawn a pervert! You slut!"

"How can you say that ape? You'll just strip for anyone that offers you a banana!"

"I will kill you whore!"

Ooh shit! This is getting out of hand! But I wont back down!

"Yeah, sure you will. I didn't know apes could think past bananas."

"Uwah! Fuck you Sona! Go and die!"

Kaichou then left with a little laugh. Buchou stands up from the floor and hugs Aniki without a single word being spoken...she sobs onto his shoulder as he rubs her back comfortingly.

"Ummm...Buchou..."

"What?"

She asks coldly to Yuuto-senpai. He shrinks away. I guess she isn't over it yet.

"W-Well wasn't you going to talk about familiars with Ise-kun and Asia-san?"

"O-Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. Anyway Ise, Asia. You two don't have a familiar. We need to get you both one. It is a must for a Devil to have a familiar."

Buchou then summons her familiar, a bat. She summoned a bat.

"This one is mine."

Akeno-senpai then summoned a...Oni demon. A little green Oni thing.

Koneko-chan then summons her familiar...aah its a cute white cat.

"...This is Shiro."

The cat jumped from Koneko-chan's arms and onto my shoulder, it starts nuzzling my cheek. Its adorable.

"Aah Shiro-san you are so cute!"

"...Mako-kun hugging my familiar..."

"You don't mind, right?"

She shakes her head as the kitten continues doing what it was doing previously. Yuuto-senpai then speaks up.

"Mine is..."

"Ah, you don't have to tell me."

How rude. Weird Aniki.

"Aniki! Don't be rude! Yuuto-senpai, please show us your familiar."

"Thank you Makoto-kun. Here, this is my familiar."

A small bird then appears on Yuuto-senpai's shoulder. So, they all have familiars huh. Makes me want one even more. Just think of what I could get! I could get a cute animal or maybe I will find an ape and name it Rias. That would annoy Buchou tremendously.

"A familiar is a basic for Devils. They can help their Masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations."

She said to Aniki as she patted his cheek. Akeno-senpai then activated a magic circle.

"Buchou, everything is ready."

"Now, lets go and capture your familiar."

While that was going on, Sera-tan was still daydreaming so I shake her a little.

"Sera-tan...hello!"

Her eyes focus on me. She seems to be a little dazed still.

"Whats wrong Ma-tan?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You was daydreaming or something."

"Just thinking my cutest Queen, that's all."

Thinking? She was thinking? She must've been in deep thought. She was really quiet and that's not very Sera-tan like.

"What was you thinking about?"

"If I say, you will think I'm still not over her."

Over her...ooh...Aerith-chan, or sama to Sera-tan.

"You are still thinking about Aerith-chan, aren't you?"

"I am. She is a good girl, isn't she Ma-tan?"

I'm not getting into this again. There is no way I am talking about a games character at all!

"W-Well Sera-tan...just think positive. Umm, are we going with them to get a familiar?"

"Ooh yes! Familiar time! Ooh I'm all excited! Ma-tan! Lets get a familiar for you!"

"Y-Yes!"

So like that, we all step inside the magic circle to get transported to a different place!

* * *

...Once the light stops, we appear to be in a forest. Yes, this must be the familiar forest Sera-tan told me about that time. Buchou then said something there being lots of...familiars...familiars...

"Sera-tan. This might sound weird but...I feel something...calling to me, in my heart."

"Something is calling you? What's it saying?"

"I-I don't know. It just feels like something is...telling me to..."

Before I could fully explain it to her, someone makes a noise!

"My name is Zatouji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

Familiar Master, pokemon! I knew it! This guy is a pokemon fanatic! Then again, so am I! I love pokemon!

"Zatouji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of."

Buchou spoke and introduced Asia-chan and Aniki to this guy.

"Ooh Zatouji-chan! This is my most important, cutest Queen! Ma-tan!"

This Zatouji-san takes a look at Sera-tan and pales a little but then gains stars around his eyes!

"Serafall-sama! This is your most important Queen!? Then leave it to me to find the best familiar for him!"

"Please do!"

He then turns to Asia-chan and Aniki.

"Hehe. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me!"

Dull faced. Haha, Aniki is a dull faced boy. But he is right about Asia-chan being a beauty, she is very beautiful.

"Ise. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

""Yes.""

They answered Buchou with strong nods.

"So, Queen of Serafall-sama. Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Poison one...hmmmm, maybe. That would be an advantage, wouldn't it Sera-tan?"

"Yep! Maybe! Whatever you want Ma-tan! But, Zatouji-chan! What do you suggest!?"

Zatouji-san smiled brightly at Sera-tan! He gets out what appears to be a catalogue and flips through the pages so quickly.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as you, Serafall-sama, the Maou!"

"That does sound good...Ma-tan! What do you think!?"

"Tiamat-sama...that would be cool! A Dragon King as my familiar! Amazingly amazing! But, I don't think I could make a Dragon King my familiar."

She nods in understanding.

"Well, maybe you could if I beat Tiamat-chan for you."

Sera-tan then has a far off look...there is no way I could make a Dragon King my familiar. Although, there is a certain appeal to that idea.

"Say Ise, I think you should go for Tiamat. Since you are the Sekiryuutei, I think we should use this to make a duo of dragons!"

"Buchou! Its impossible! No matter how you look at it, its impossible for someone like me!"

Buchou roles her eyes at Aniki.

"Say, what other familiars are there?"

I question with a smile.

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

He shows us a picture of a serpent with lots of heads...ooh I've read about the Hydra!

"Sera-tan! I know this one! Its poison is said to be so strong that no Devil can endure its poison! And its immortal! But, I've also heard that it would even kill its own Master if it had a chance...so maybe that's something I could consider..."

"Makoto! You are insane!"

Aniki said I'm insane. I'm not insane.

"Say, you know a lot about that one, don't you?"

Zatouji-san said to me, I nodded.

"I've been studying like crazy and I came across it, it interested me."

"That's my Ma-tan alright! So studious! But also shy~"

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl types."

Aniki spoke up with hope evident in his voice. Zatouji-san makes a clicking sound with his tongue and stares at Aniki.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen, you have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities."

So he goes on like that, Asia-chan then speaks up from behind me.

"I also want a cute familiar."

"Ok, I understand."

Aniki face faulted. I also want a cute one, like a cute pet or something like that. Zatouji-san then tells us about Undine that gathers by a lake so we follow him.

"This is the place. The Undine don't usually show themselves around others."

So, if its an Undine...I wonder if its a cute girl. I haven't read about them yet, but it is supposed to be a maiden with a pure heart. Or that's how it supposed to be anyway. What it actually looks like is a different matter.

"B-Buchou, since it would be my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it right?"

...Pervert is going to do his own familiar. I feel sorry if he gets a girl familiar. He might force the pure hearted girl into a sexual act.

"Yes, do as you like. It would become your familiar after all."

...She answers like that. Wow, she either doesn't care or she actually likes the idea. Maybe she is a pervert.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

True to his words, the lake is glowing but what appeared wasn't anything I imagined. Oh for the love of Maou, it looks like a bodybuilder. I secretly go over to Yuuto-senpai and lean up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you think the Undine would make the perfect girlfriend to Aniki?"

He chuckles and Aniki glares in our direction...

"What are you laughing at!?"

"You're new girlfriend."

Yuuto-senpai snickered out. Aniki doesn't look happy in the slightest.

"She, or he, or whatever it is isn't my lover! Makoto, your perfect type!"

"No it isn't! You know I like...I'm not even going to tell you what I'm into."

"Is it loli's!?"

Koneko-chan hearing this, sends me the look. She wants me to say it again! The look she is using on me is very scary! She narrows her eyes now! So, if I don't say it, will she attack!?

"...Yes, I'm into loli's."

Koneko-chan nods to herself as everyone giggles. I hate them so much! Koneko-chan making me say that! Asia-chan looks at the Undine with innocent looking eyes.

"Don't you think she has pure eyes Makoto-san?"

Asia-chan asks me, I nod a little.

"I personally think she would be the perfect girlfriend for Aniki, don't you agree Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes! She is so pure and innocent. Someone like that for Ise-san is going to be good."

Aniki cries anime tears as Sera-tan gains stars around her eyes!

"Aah! She is so pure! Just look Ma-tan! Doesn't she remind you of Aerith-sama!?"

...How? How does that thing remind her of Aerith-chan?

"How?"

"She is innocent and has those same eyes Aerith-sama has! Maybe not the same type of body, but they have the same pure soul!"

I sweatdrop and look at Asia-chan.

"Ummm, Asia-chan, you don't want this one right?"

"W-Well I've already named it Dine-chan for Ise-san. I think you should get her Ise-san. She is pure and innocent."

Hahaha, I don't know whether she is actually being serious or having a joke. It could be a joke but I think its most likely serious.

"You can't be serious Asia! I'm not making that thing my familiar!"

"Ise-san...please don't call her a thing. She is very beautiful in her own way."

This is getting better by the minute, no the second actually. Asia-chan scolded Aniki about the pure maidens heart...but again, something in my heart is...over there...something is over there...I start making my way in that direction.

"Ma-tan, where are you going?"

"This way...something is...this way. I can...hear the silent cries..."

That's the only way I can describe it. Something is making me feel like something is over in this direction.

"Ok! Ma-tan! Everyone, we will see you later!"

Sera-tan then takes my hand as we walk off into the forest. We will be fine as she is a Maou. Even if she wasn't then, I still feel good she is here.

"So, what's this thing that's calling to you?"

Sera-tan questions me with a hint of...worry. She doesn't need to be worried, this feeling is a good one, I know whatever is this way is a good thing.

"I, don't know. I just know, its this way. I can hear its cries inside me."

"Hearing its cries. Hmmm, Ma-tan...lets help this creature. Lets help this creature with anything that needs help."

"Y-Yes!"

With these words, I follow the directions my heart knows but my brain can't comprehend. Its like my soul is being pulled in this direction. So I will follow my soul even if my brain can't understand what's happening!

After sometime of walking...I finally see it! A huge bird! No, its on the floor, I think its dying. But this creature is actually huge. Reminds me of a huge hawk, sort of. Yes, this poor creature is dying.

"Ma-tan, is this...the creature?"

"Y-Yes. This creature, is calling to me."

[Save my child]

...I understand. Its words are getting through to my head and heart. Its mouth can no longer move, but it is telling me what she wants me to know. I will do as she asks.

"I will. I'm sorry this fate has befallen you. Your...no, your soul will still live on."

Something inside is telling me to...yes, my Sacred Gear is finally responding. I activate my Sacred Gear. I place my hands on her body and concentrate. This feeling is definitely it.

"Soul merge."

Muttering those words, the creature glows brightly as does my Sacred Gear! When the light finally stops, the creature disappears. The corpse isn't here...only the egg.

"Ma-tan, what was that creature? Is it a..."

"Ziz. Yes. It is called a Ziz, the magical bird of the Heavenly sky, Ziz. Its a legendary creature."

"How do you know that Ma-tan?"

How do I know that...

"The Ziz, I have just...its soul is...well its inside my Sacred Gear now...its telling me...what it is."

"Is, that what your Sacred Gear does Ma-tan? Seals souls away in it?"

"...I believe so. I'm not too sure right now. I just knew to do that. She, was dying from protecting her egg from various monsters...but, I have just figured out what my Sacred Gear does!"

Sera-tan becomes excited! So am I! I'm very excited!

"What does it do!?"

"Sealing. My Sacred Gear, seals things. Attacks, souls. That's what it does. Its coming through to me as we are speaking. Sealing the attacks, I can store it inside the Sacred Gear and use it as I wish. I can just use its powers directly from the Sacred Gear and use it as my own, but sealing an attack takes stamina, I'm not sure how much. But I have no idea what happens to the power when it is sealed...no, I know. It turns...ooh I see now, it..."

"Yes, what does it do?"

She questions me with a smile.

"It, is stored into the Sacred Gear. It, becomes something else, something I can use. I can use the sealed power to amplify my own attacks or restore someone else stamina or magic power. But, I can't restore my own stamina."

"What about the souls?"

Souls...

"Ooh, I meant spirit. I can't just randomly go up to a person and steal their souls. They have to be sealed as spirits, or no longer living, so in spirit ghostly form. The Ziz, died just as I sealed its spirit into the Sacred Gear. It told me to seal it inside. I don't know what it does when inside, I will figure it out."

Just then, Sera-tan kissed me fully on the lips! Her lips the best feeling of her lips on mine.

"Sera-tan..."

"Its a reward. I knew you would find out what your Sacred Gear does. So sealing huh, that's pretty cool. Just think Ma-tan, you can do all sorts with that. Seal opponents attacks and strengthen your own attacks! And restore stamina of others! Isn't that a cool thing Ma-tan? Maybe it will have other uses for the sealed power also."

But, that will take time, I believe. Yes time to discover what, if this Sacred Gear of mine has any other powers.

"Y-Yes! But the Ziz died...I feel bad that I couldn't save her, but I saved her spirit at least. But, what are we going to do with the egg?"

"Lets take it with us. This Ziz-chan can become a familiar for you, when it hatches."

A familiar, a legendary creature, the Ziz. I go over and touch the egg...its cracking!

"Ooh Sera-tan! Have I broken it!?"

"Silly, its hatching."

As the egg...no as the baby Ziz hatches...the baby comes out...aah its such a cute little bird. With wings that are golden like its mother and a white body. Its red ruby eyes and black beak, its a small bird that will fit on top of my head but one day, it will grow to have wings that will even block out the sun! Its mother looked like a big hawk, the baby looks like a sparrow.

* * *

"Mama."

...Did it just call me Mama?

"No, not Mama. My name is Makoto Hyoudou."

"Mama."

I feel like crying. But I just realized this bird doesn't have a name...what should I call this bird...Ziz...

[Bariuchne]

Bariuchne, that's another name for Ziz...I like that. That's what its...I think its a boy. This boys mother wants him called Bariuchne, then that's what he will be called.

"Bariuchne, or Bari-kun for short. Do you think that's good, Sera-tan?"

She nods happily!

"That's the best name! Now Mama, lets make this legendary creature your familiar."

I nod happily...wait did she just call me Mama!?

"Don't call me Mama!"

"Sorry Mama...Ma-tan! I couldn't resist calling you Mama! Does that make me Papa? Our roles have been reversed! I'm Papa to your Mama!"

That sounds so fucking wrong. But, I activate the binding circle for a familiar. I've looked it up before and I know how to bind one. My circle is golden colour, just like Bari-kun himself. Well his wings, his front part is pure white like snow.

"Need help Ma-tan?"

"N-No. I'm confident I can bind this Bari-kun to me."

I place Bari-kun inside the circle and step back a little.

"In the name of Makoto Hyoudou. I order you, to become my familiar and to respond to the contract."

The light from the circle glows and once it stops glowing, I know the contract is finished. Bari-kun then flies to me and lands on my shoulder. It nuzzles my neck.

"Mama~"

It sings, it has a nice voice...but its only saying Mama to me.

"Lets go back to the others Ma-tan. Having a legendary creature as a familiar. You really are becoming a good Queen. Leviathan, Behemoth, Kyuubi, and Ziz, makes a great match, don't you think?"

I nod happily as she takes my hand. We then walk back the way we came, hand in hand. We make it back to the others sometime later...Asia-chan is hugging a little Dragon. Is that, her familiar?

"Makoto-san! Look, this is my familiar, Raito-kun!"

"Raito-kun?"

"Y-Yes. I used the Rai, in Raigeki meaning lightning strike and part of your name, is it ok?"

Silly Asia-chan.

"Yes, I feel honoured you would name your familiar with some of my name."

I then notice Aniki crying a little, when I questioned it, Raynare-san told me the reason. Apparently, some pervy slime was eating the women's clothing and Aniki, thinking it would be the best opportunity, tried making it his familiar, but the others saw to it that it died immediately.

"Serafall-sama, that bird on your Queens shoulder. Isn't that the legendary bird, Ziz?"

Everyone, besides Aniki opens their eyes in shock.

[Legendary bird!?]

I nod while rubbing my cheeks against Bari-kun's.

"Ziz, the magical bird of the Heavenly sky. I made this boy my familiar after its mother sadly passed away. His name is Bariuchne or Bari for short."

"So...wow. Makoto, you made a legendary beast your familiar. Even as a new born Ziz, its a huge achievement. I'm proud."

Buchou is proud of me. Its a nice feeling.

"Mama."

...Everyone looked at me with wide eyes...but then bursts out laughing!

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh Mama! Queen Mama! Or Mama Queen! Makoto, is a Mama! That means I'm an uncle!"

"Shut up Aniki! Leave me alone! I hate you so much!"

They continue to laugh at me as my cute familiar nuzzles my cheek, its so adorable, but I've seen what it can grow up too. After several minutes of laughing, they finally stop. I then go to meet this Raito-kun.

"Raito-kun, its a pleasure to meet you."

Raito-kun, looks at me, then sits on my shoulder.

"What!? Why isn't that thing shocking him also!?"

Shocking me? Aniki said shock me. Why would it shock me?

"Usually, male dragons hate males of other races. But, it seems this dragon doesn't mind you. Maybe you have a talent for befriending dragons."

That's what Zatouji-san said too me. A talent for befriending dragons huh?

"This might of been a blind spot Ma-tan. You might very well have a talent with dragons. Hm, this might need to be explored in the future. But, enough of that, its time to get home, so I can give you a treat!"

"A-A-A treat!?"

I say stunned! She is going to give me a treat!?

"A-A treat!? Serafall-sama, is giving Makoto a treat!?"

"That's right Ise-chan! I'm giving my Ma-tan a treat since he figured out his Sacred Gear!"

Again, shock shows itself upon everyone's faces. Yes, I've finally found out what my Sacred Gear does, I don't know what its called but I know of an ability it has, seal. I can seal powers inside my Sacred Gear and strengthen my own powers for a short time! There might be more to it, I will figure it out as I go! I'm so happy!

...Sometime later, I'm in my bed, with Sera-tan and Bari-kun who is sleeping in a little bed I made out of some clothes. Tomorrow I will make a proper bed for him. Tonight, it will be enough. Sera-tan, has just finished playing the game. Once again, she got a little upset but I calmed her, somewhat.

"Ma-tan. Well done for today. Not only did you get a very good familiar, you also found out your Sacred Gears ability or at least one of. Ma-tan, you are getting better everyday. Now, get them out, that's an order."

I nod at my King. I know what she wants. I bring out my Youkai form and hug her tight. My King, Sera-tan.

"I'm going tomorrow Ma-tan. But, remember, I will come back soon. While I'm gone, you will be in the care of Rias-chan and Sona-chan. Now kiss me my sexy boy."

Her...sexy boy? I'm...sexy? Really? Me?

"I'm...sexy?"

"Yep! The sexiest!"

"Really? With a body like mine? This body is...small and...I don't even have...muscles...or anything close to it...this body is..."

She silences me by kissing me. With a body like mine, I wont ever get muscles or anything. The most I will get is no body fat, actually I'm like that now. She takes my glasses off and places them on the table, without once breaking the kiss.

"Ara Ma-tan. Remember that treat, I was going to give you?"

I nod slightly.

"The treat is, anything you want. What would you like me to do for you?"

...She will...do anything!?

"W-Well...I-I-I don't..."

"Hmmmm, would you like to play with my breasts?"

Saying that to me!? She just actually said that!?

"S-Sera-tan!? I-I...well I ummm..."

"Still shy Ma-tan? Its fine. I'm willing to wait for as long as you need. So, maybe we should put that treat on hold? It will build up so, one day that treat could very well be something..."

Something? What something?

"Well Ma-tan! Now, lets have a kissing session!"

"K-Kissing session...ok."

"Hehe, becoming a little braver Ma-tan? That's my boy."

So like that, Sera-tans and my lips connect so easily. At first I was only doing nervous and shy kisses but as I got used to it, I became a little bolder and let Sera-tan kiss me, anyway she wanted to do.

"I wish we could stay like this forever and ever!"

She said happily. Even I want that secretly. Staying in bed with Sera-tan forever. We wouldn't even have to do kissing or anything else, as long as she was by my side, I would be very happy.

* * *

**AN; Makoto got a familiar! He will be getting another in the future, that familiar will be...a secret for now! And a little bit of past was revealed. Finally, Makoto discovers his Sacred Gears power, one of anyway. Makoto doesn't remember anything about his past yet, that was just a little teaser for you. Next chapter will being the start of the Excalibur arc. I had a review about genderbending Yuuto, personally I think that sounds like a funny idea, and I will consider it, and maybe Gasper as its very easy to see him as a girl. I was thinking of adding Seekvaira to one of the harems, not sure yet which one.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare.**


	14. Ball tournaments are troublesome

**Ball tournaments are troublesome**

Its been about a week since Sera-tan left. Currently I'm in my bed with Asia-chan and Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan stays most nights here now, Asia-chan just practically lives in my room now. Not that I mind, as its very nice having Asia-chan next to me. For the past week, since discovering my Sacred Gears ability, I've been testing it out with Buchou, who was more than happy to help me.

Like I thought it would, it takes stamina to use its sealing ability. If I had to venture a guess, it takes about 1/4 of my stamina to seal these attacks but that could be due to me not having high amount of stamina. Once sealed, I've tried adding the sealed power to my own attacks, damn it nearly destroyed the old school building, but it was a little tiring. I have also discovered how to restore stamina, yes with that kind of power, I'm becoming something of a support type. I aim to Master this Sacred Gear of mine!

"...Ngh..."

Asia-chan makes a cute noise while asleep. Koneko-chan is also making cute noises. Hehe, I feel so lucky right now. In bed with two girls is ok with me!

In time, Asia-chan wakes up first, with a smile on. I'm glad Asia-chan is smiling the way she is. I hope it never becomes a sad smile. She doesn't suit sadness anyway. Sadness, has no meaning here with Asia-chan.

"Good morning Asia-chan!"

"Makoto-san..."

She again smiles in my direction, it makes me feel happy. It also makes me blush slightly.

"Y-Yes?"

"I...umm...I like...being here with you."

My heart skipped a beat then. She likes being here with me. That's so kind, its really nice of her to say that to me. She actually wants to be with...here with me?

"I like being with you also, Asia-chan."

Asia-chan, she then holds my hand and interlocks our fingers. What is she doing? She wants to hold my hand?

"I'm happy."

"Me too. I'm happy Asia-chan, that I know you."

"Hehehe. Makoto-san likes me then?"

What a strange question. She should know I do. I like Asia-chan very much.

"Of course I like you. I like you very much."

"I-Is that so? T-Then um..."

"Hm? Something you want to say?"

I ask her as I put on my glasses. I notice my familiar Bari-kun sleeping in his little bed. For now, he can sleep here, but when he grows up, he wont be staying here. He is cute, I must admit that I got a cute familiar. But, ever since that day, the mothers soul hasn't talked to me, no matter how hard I've tried. She just wont respond. Maybe she is resting or something. Speaking of Bari-kun, he doesn't really like Koneko-chan and freaks out whenever she is near him, I don't really understand it myself.

"W-Well...when...Serafall-sama...does ummm, when she...k-k-kisses...you, do you like it?"

She wants to know if I like kissing Sera-tan? Well, isn't that obvious? I like it very much! It means she likes me a lot. I don't know if she loves me, but I do know she likes me or she wouldn't kiss me, would she?

"Y-Yes I like it. Why?"

She blushes bright red and looks away. Hm? It seems like she wanted to say more, but didn't. Well, I guess if she wants to tell me, then she can. Pretty soon, Koneko-chan wakes up and we three get dressed. Once we are dressed, we head downstairs where Aniki, the ape...Buchou, Raynare-san and Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are.

Breakfast is already out. So Asia-chan and I sit next to one another, Koneko-chan opts to sit on my lap. I would freak out more, but she has been doing it everyday for the past week, well even before that actually. We then start eating the meal.

"Oh my, so Rias-san can make delicious Japanese food as well."

"Thank you, Otou-sama. I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking."

Buchou cooked this meal? It is actually nice. Not what I expected from her actually, considering she is...Buchou. Aniki, starts shoveling the food down. Buchou gives him a disappointed look.

"Ise, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Y-Yes Buchou..."

Seriously, he eats like a pig sometimes. Its a little funny, but a little disgraceful, but he is Aniki at the end of the day.

"Makoto-san, open up please."

I do as Asia-chan asks and she puts some food in my mouth. Apparently, this is one of the duties Sera-tan left to Asia-chan and Koneko-chan. For the past week, they have been taking it in turns to feed me. I'm not complaining, if two cute girls want to feed me then, that's perfectly fine with me!

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise, Makoto. Today the club members are coming here."

Buchou said they are coming here? All that's needed is Yuuto-senpai and Akeno-senpai. Everyone else is here from the club. Koneko-chan doesn't live here but she does stay most nights now, since the previous week actually.

"The whole old school building is getting a cleaning. They asked the cleaners to clean it."

Yeah, your familiar Buchou. Buchou then bowed her head to our parents.

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise has more female friends. We don't need to worry about Makoto, has he already has three girlfriends!"

Tou-chan flashed me a smile while doing the thumps up sign as Kaa-chan said that. Seriously, they aren't my girlfriends. Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and Sera-tan are...well, I don't know. Really good friends, best friends of mine...maybe even closer than that.

"She's right. I like Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun, but I think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and talking about naughty stuff. Here that Ise!? Be good, learn from Makoto! He doesn't do naughty things like that."

"That's right Otou-san. Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun are good boys but they have lewd eyes. Well, they are lecherous students, so its obvious that they are a bad influence for Ise and especially on Makoto, who is so innocent. And since Asia-san, Raynare-san and Rias-san are living here now, I don't want them to enter this house anymore. The girls will get stained."

Hehe, I'm innocent. So, Aniki's friends can't come here anymore, that's probably for the best. Yes it is so for the best. For them calling her Raynare-san, we couldn't use Yuuma Amano as that would be a dead giveaway, as Aniki told our parents about Raynare-san. Then again, their minds could've been wiped from that time, it happened to Aniki's pervy friends, so isn't it a reasonable guess that they had their memories erased also?

So like that, we all eat our breakfast and head for a productive day at school! Yes a productive day at school! More lessons and everything!

...The school day wasn't that entertaining. We did the usual class stuff and right now, we are in the living room and Kaa-chan, has brought out the album of when Aniki and I was children!

"And this one is Makoto's first day of grade school, look how he hides behind Ise. Isn't it adorable?"

Uwah! She is showing things from our past! Aniki and I cry to one another! This is very embarrassing!

"Ara ara. Look, its Ise-kun and Mako-kun naked at the beach."

""You can't look Akeno-san/senpai!""

We both desperately say!

"...Mako-kun's naked past."

Koneko-chan said from my lap! She can't look! She definitely can't look at my embarrassing past like that with those eyes of hers! Uwah!

"Stop looking!"

She smirks at me as she continues to look at the pictures.

"So that's mini Master and Ise? Haha, look how shy you are Master~ Nothing has changed actually."

I glare at Raynare-san. She means my shyness and height, doesn't she!?

"...Small Ise."

"...Small Makoto-san."

Buchou and Asia-chan said as their cheeks turn bright red while they chanted about Aniki and I.

"...Ise as a child, Ise as a child, Ise as a child..."

"...Makoto-san as a child, Makoto-san as a child, Makoto-san as a child..."

They are both Shotacon's! Look at them looking at the photos of us as children. They then look at one another and grasp each others hands tightly.

"I know how you feel Buchou-san."

"I'm so glad someone understands me."

I sweatdrop and Aniki notices that Yuuto-senpai is looking at a photo album so he tries to grab the photo album, but he makes a swift movement and dodges Aniki's attempts to grab the album. I don't really see anything much wrong with it.

Since Yuuto-senpai is next to me, I take a look at what he is looking at with surprised eyes...that's Iri-chan! Aah, I've not really seen her in a long time. Look at her, she was a little tom boy, but back then...I had the hugest...crush on her. I don't know if she ever reciprocated those feelings. She went to England, yes but...what's that sword...no...this feeling...I've...this is a feeling...my body knows...

"...Holy sword..."

Yuuto-senpai turns to me with shocked eyes.

"Makoto-kun, you know what this is?"

I nod. I don't know how I know that but, I just know what it is. I know it. It makes me...feel scared...I can't look anymore so I just look in a random direction. I don't know why, but inside, when looking at that weapon, it made me feel, frightened.

"Tell me about this weapon."

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

I quickly reply to Yuuto-senpai. I would rather change the subject. I don't know why I want to but I do.

"It matters to me, tell me."

"I said no! I'm not talking about this!"

"You will tell me what you know about this, now."

I narrow my eyes as he does to me.

"Leave me alone! What I know, and don't know isn't anyone's business other than my own!"

"...I'm sorry for being like that then, forgive me?"

He is asking for forgiveness?

"Y-Yes, I forgive you. I'm sorry also, I shouldn't of snapped. But looking at that, makes me feel, frightened. Please, don't ask why."

He nods, but it looked reluctant, he wants to question me. Everyone here, besides Kaa-chan that is, is looking a little worried. I, honestly don't know what came over me. Its just, something in that picture frightened me more than death itself. The holy sword...scares me, tremendously. And, I don't even know why. Something, inside is saying, this is...something that...I don't even know. Its saying, stay away from the weapon. I, wont think about it any longer.

So like that, club activities did what they do, but I couldn't really get into it. I just can't stop thinking about how I freaked out about seeing that weapon. I, just can't get it out of my mind.

* * *

...Its been a few days since then, and we are practicing for a ball tournament that's not to far off now. Since I'm technically apart of the Occult Research club, I'm involved also. Buchou takes it very seriously. We have to do our best, apparently. I'm more interested in the feelings I'm having at the moment. I know something is coming, and I know something will be here very soon. But, I don't know what or why I'm feeling like that.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

Buchou, hits the ball to Asia-chan who is trying to catch it...but it ends up going through her legs. Hehe, Asia-chan isn't really a sporty person, makes sense since she is from the church.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-Yes!"

While Asia-chan does that, Buchou faces Yuuto-senpai who seems to be in his own little world.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

Buchou, she hits the ball in his direction and he makes no movement or anything to catch it. So, as expected, it hits his head.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

Aniki yells, Yuuto-senpai looks in his direction.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He picks up the ball and throws it to Buchou who catches it with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

That was his only reply. He must be thinking about the Holy Swords. He has tried asking me again about it, but I can't give him any answers. I just feel like, something bad is going to happen when around them. Holy Swords, are something...I can't even think about.

"Raynare! Your turn!"

Buchou, hits the ball at Raynare-san, but she put demonic power on the ball, so when it hit Raynare-san...

"Ow! Ape! That hurt!"

"Don't you start with the ape!"

"Don't hit me with demonic power then, idiotic ape!"

Buchou slams the bat down on the ground, and makes the, bring it on hand gesture to Raynare-san. Ooh no, here we go again.

"You want some of this!?"

"Gladly!"

Buchou and Raynare-san charge at one another! They start having a little wrestling match on the floor! Heh, this is how its been, pretty much everytime they have a little argument. Again with her and Kaichou, the common denominator is, Buchou. It centres around Buchou, maybe she is the one who starts the fights.

"Bitch!"

"Fallen whore!"

Oh here we go again. They are having a fist fight now. Raynare-san makes a punch to the left, for Buchou to dodge it. Buchou, then made a punch for Raynare-san, who actually dodged it, and pushed Buchou on the floor!

"Haha, I won!"

"You got lucky! Next time, its demonic power bitch!"

Raynare-san, ignores Buchou and goes to sit down.

"Hmmmm..."

Buchou then picks up a manual and starts reading it to herself. Akeno-senpai then goes over to Aniki and starts telling him that Buchou has been reading a manual on love. Obviously, its for Aniki, but he obviously doesn't see that.

Right now, I'm just sat to the side, I don't really feel like participating anyway. For the past few days, since looking at that image, I haven't been feeling quite all there. I've been, not really been paying attention. I honest to go...Maou don't understand it at all. Phew, almost thought about...well I can't think about him anyway, it would hurt me as I'm a Devil now.

Asia-chan comes over to me and sits next to me.

"Are you ok Makoto-san? You don't look well."

She's concerned about me. Its very touching. Asia-chan is that kind of person after all, a very kind caring person.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Anyway, we are eating lunch together, tomorrow, with Kiryuu-senpai, yes?"

"Ooh yes. If you don't mind coming with me that is."

"I don't mind. If you really want me to come, then if its you, I don't mind."

Her cheeks turn crimson and...she puts her head on my shoulder...

"Are you ok Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Practice was tough. I'm a little tired."

"Then, if you are tired, please rest your head on my shoulder."

Koneko-chan, seeing what Asia-chan is doing, comes over, sits on my lap sideways, and snuggles into my chest!

"A-Are you ok, Koneko-chan?"

"...I'm tired too...need to rest."

Koneko-chan, needs to rest? Asia-chan, gains her famous pouty face and pulls my cheek!

"Owwwww! Why are you doing that!?"

"Makoto-san! Y-You are...getting closer and closer to Koneko-chan."

Huh? I make a confused face. Getting closer to Koneko-chan. We have always been close, that's because we can relate to our respective height issues. I think I'm overdue for a growth spurt.

"Ooh Asia-chan, is it alright if I ask Reya-senpai to join us tomorrow for lunch?"

"Kusaka-senpai? I don't mind."

So with that settled, Buchou made us practice again. But again, I couldn't really get into it. I just, can't get motivated for this right now. After the practice I head home with Buchou, Raynare-san Aniki and Asia-chan. Koneko-chan decided not to come with us tonight. Once getting home we have dinner and make light conversation. After dinner, I and Asia-chan head to bed, alone.

"U-Ummmm...Makoto-san, is everything ok?"

Asia-chan questions as we get into bed, I'm not even freaked out anymore, its pretty much the norm now. I know Buchou and Aniki share a bed every night now, I think.

"I'm fine, why? Is something wrong?"

"N-Never mind."

I give her a calculating look.

"You know, there really isn't anything wrong with me. I'm just feeling a little...off. You know? So, please don't worry about me. Its my job to worry about you, after all. But, I guess I don't even need to worry about you, as you are getting on great. But, I'm still here if you need anything, so don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you Makoto-san."

Then something unexpected happened, I feel a pressure on my cheek. Asia-chan, actually touched my cheek with her lips...I rub the spot after she had taken her lips away from my cheek, in a disbelieving fashion.

"Y-You..."

"I-I wanted to."

She said with a massive blush.

"T-Thank you, Asia-chan. It makes me feel...honoured that you would do that with me. Anyway, we should get to sleep, cuddling with me?"

"Y-Yes! Serafall-sama left this very important task up to me!"

I sweatdrop, and we then get into a cuddle position after I take off my glasses. Hehe, I'm actually cuddling a girl like Asia-chan.

"...Makoto-san I...ummm...I...l-lo...lo...like you a lot."

"I like you a lot also."

So like that, Asia-chan and I fall asleep, in one another's arms. Yeah, sleeping is good right now, time for a recharge.

* * *

...Its lunch time the next day and currently, Asia-chan, Reya-senpai and I are walking to Aniki's classroom, since Kiryuu-senpai is in the same class, we are having lunch in there. Also, since Raynare-san is in there, I can keep an eye on her, but I must admit that since she apologized for killing me, I've seen a small change in her. Its not that noticeable yet, but she is changing.

"Inviting me to lunch Makoto-tan~"

Reya-senpai chirped out. Hehe, she is really excited. Well, when I invited her this morning, she practically screamed down the phone. I was scared, but she is a friend of mine. I would've invited Koneko-chan but she said she was a little busy, when I questioned what, she didn't answer me.

"Y-Yes. I thought we could eat together, since we haven't for awhile."

"That is true. Been avoiding me?"

"N-No. Just been busy with Sera-tan work and all that. But, I'm glad we can eat lunch together now."

She nods and we continue to the classroom. We make it and head inside. Once stepping inside...the whole classroom...stops what they are doing...and looks in our direction...

[KYAAAAAAA! THE SHY PRINCE HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESENCE!]

All the girls in the classroom shout out! Ehehe...I'm a little scared.

"Hahaha, this is a little fun."

"Ummmm, Makoto-san why do they scream when they see you?"

Asia-chan asks a valid question, before I could reply, Aniki comes up to us, but before he could say anything, the door is violently open!

""DON'T TOUCH THE SHY PRINCE PERVERT!""

SMACK! CRASH!

Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai punch Aniki and send him flying into the wall! Oh, shit. Aniki has been knocked out. I bet that hurt.

"Ooh, Ise-san got decked."

Reya-senpai giggled out. But then, the kendo girls notice Aniki's pervy friends looking our way...

""DON'T SULLY MAKOTO-SAMA'S EYES PERVERTS!""

Those two then deliver a swift beating with their kendo bamboo swords. Ehehe, even thought they are made of bamboo, it seems to hurt them, considerably. I then notice Raynare-san and Kiryuu-senpai laughing at the scene, they are sat together actually. Are they friends?

"Damn, that looks like it hurts. Now, Makoto-tan. You can't say I'm anything like that."

"I guess so. Wow, these eyes, feel creepy."

"Y-Yes."

Reya-senpai stuttered. These eyes, lots of eyes are on us, no on me. Lots of girls eyes are on me in a creepy way. But then, we as in Asia-chan, Reya-senpai and I sit down with Kiryuu-senpai and Raynare-san.

"Hey Asia! Having fun with your boyfriend?"

And here we go. Kiryuu-senpai is going to talk about my and Asia-chan's supposed relationship. But, Asia-chan is close enough to senpai to add san instead of senpai to her name.

"K-K-Kiryuu-san! P-Please don't t-tease me!"

"Eh? Am I wrong? You two are always together, I thought you was dating. I guess you wouldn't tell me anyway~"

"A-Auu...Kiryuu-san please!"

Ehehe, I have to tease Kiryuu-senpai. Its just something I need to do right now!

"I can't deny it any longer."

Everyone on the table turns to me. Actually, all the creepy eyes are looking at me. This isn't good. These stalkers...fans are very cunning. They have pictures of me, that I dont even know how they got.

"What, can't you deny Makoto-tan?"

Reya-senpai questions me as we start getting our bento's out.

"I have a confession. Asia-chan, and I are dating. We have been dating for awhile now."

...3...2...1...

[AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE ARE LOSING OUR SHY PRIIIIIIIIIIIIINCE!]

Every girl in the room screams out very loudly! Asia-chan has a huge blush on her face. She is looking at me with a huge blush, but a very happy face.

"Ma-Mako...Makoto...Makoto-san...w-we are...ummmmm...we are...are we actually...Makoto-san..."

Asia-chan took it as a serious thing! Ooh no. Um, yes she is...she takes my hand in hers...she actually believes it...I thought she might...just...well, ummm...Asia-chan!

"I knew it! Hahaha, Asia and Makoto-kun~ Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Uwah! Kiryuu-san no! I...Makoto-san, and I haven't...we ummmm..."

I take a little breath as I see Kiryuu-senpai making pervy comments about Asia-chan and I. But, without minding them, Raynare-san, Reya-senpai and I start eating lunch as my fans keep looking our way, I shudder as they take pictures of me. Its not like I can tell them to stop, I can barely talk to people I do know, never mind people I don't know.

"Ooh Makoto-san, I will feed you, don't worry."

Without minding me, Asia-chan takes my chop sticks and takes some rice and starts feeding me, as I blush in embarrassment. I know Sera-tan told Asia-chan to do this, but when infront of other people...it is a little embarrassing. Kiryuu-senpai smirks dirtily at me.

"Are you sure you're not together? It would only make sense. I've heard that you share bed every night, and have baths together regularly."

Asia-chan told her that!?

"K-K-Kiryuu-san! S-Stop!"

"Asia-chan is embarrassed~"

"Kiryuu-senpai, please stop teasing Asia-chan."

I say gently as I take another bite, rather Asia-chan feeds me another bite.

"Ooh just admit that Asia and you are together~"

"I will not admit anything! I'm not with anyone! I'm single! No ones interested in me anyway!"

"Oh that's not true. Look at Asia-san, she's more than interested."

Reya-senpai smiles while saying these words. I don't believe she is. No one is interested in me. I'm, the kid brother. That's how people truly see me. Maybe that's how Asia-chan sees me as, a kid brother. But, I...does she...see me as...the younger brother? I, don't even know and I guess it doesn't matter anyway, ehehe.

"I don't think so Reya-senpai."

"Ooh I'm interested in Makoto-san very much."

She's...interested? Oh, I get it, she means friends. Yes, she means friends.

"Friends, right?"

"M-M-More...than...that..."

I give her a questioning look. She doesn't seem to be teasing me, then again, I don't think Asia-chan can tease people seriously. So, she really likes me more than friends...

"W-Well anyway, we need to go to the clubroom Asia-chan, remember?"

"O-Oh yes. We need to hurry."

So, we quickly eat our meals and once saying goodbye to Reya-senpai who I had to do a selfie with, Kiryuu-senpai and Raynare-san who I said could stay, Aniki, Asia-chan and I head towards the clubroom. Along the way, we make a little small talk about the ball tournament. But while that's going on, I have a strange feeling. But, I ignore this feeling. I don't think anything about it anyway.

* * *

When we walk into the clubroom, we are greeted with a heavy atmosphere. Kaichou is here, glaring at Buchou who is glaring right back. Also, Genshirou Saji-senpai is here. I've never officially met him, but I know his basic profile from what Kaichou showed me that time, hmmmm, I'm wondering when to cash that in, actually I want more than a day, maybe I could do some negotiations with Kaichou.

"Sona..."

"Rias..."

They mumble to one another while continuing to glare harshly at one another. They then notice us.

"Ise, Asia, Makoto. Look, we have a whore...guest."

"Oh ape, don't start."

"Don't call me an ape please."

She actually said please. But then, Saji-senpai spoke up.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me..."

I snicker a little. Yes, Saji-senpai might feel a little bad about that. Aniki does have that kind of reputation after all.

"And what are you snickering at, Shy Prince? Yes, I know you, shorty."

I gain a tick mark, did he just call me shorty!?

"Don't call my brother shorty! Only I can do that!"

"What? No you can't! No one can! Next person to mention my height, I'm going to bite them!"

"That's not very Princely, is it?"

I glare at the ape. I am usually a timid person, but if my height is mentioned, I wont hold back!

"How can you say anything ape? You're supposed to be royalty, yet you act like a philistine."

Kaichou snorted as the others have a clueless face on. Do they not know what one is? Just think of Buchou. Other words, a boorish person, just like the ape when she is angry.

"I'm not religious!"

I and Kaichou face fault, but then start laughing. She really thinks that a philistine is a religious person?

"Ooh ape. Hahahaha, ape, hahaha..."

"Haha...Makoto-kun...haha...that...was...haha, a good one...hahaha..."

"Why the hell are you laughing!? I'm not religious! Stop it!"

We continue to laugh to one another until we are in stitches. Man this hurts but its too funny at the same time!

"Hehe...ok ape...calm down...you philistine!"

I burst out laughing at Kaichou who does the same! Buchou starts crying!

"FUCK YOU BOTH! GO AND DIE PHILISTINES!"

How can she use it when she doesn't know what it is? Kaichou and I look at one another and send secret nods. Yes, this could be a good inside joke between us both.

"Thank you very much Rias. Its very kind to say that."

"It really is. Thank you Buchou, you have made our day."

She gains a confused face. Ooh Buchou, haha. She is very confused.

"What? Does it mean something good?"

Kaichou and I again secretly look to one another, our eyes are having a little conversation.

"It does. It means, very intelligent and beautiful, or in the case of a boy, handsome."

"That's exactly right Makoto-kun."

"W-Well if that's the case, then I am a very big philistine!"

Kaichou and I again share a laugh, to the utter confusion of Buchou. If only she looked up what a philistine is. She might go insane when she finds out what one actually is.

"You're both just jealous that I'm the best philistine around!"

"You certainly are."

"No argument here."

Kaichou and I say as we try and control our snickering. But while we was laughing Saji-senpai and Aniki are having a little argument. Hmmm, can't they be friends?

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu...But Kaichou!"

Kaichou sighed at Saji-senpai.

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow high class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias' servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides..."

Kaichou then looked at Aniki and continued.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phenex. Consuming 8 Pawn pieces was not just for show."

"What, 8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phenex!? For this guy to beat that Riser...I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

Kaichou then bowed her head to Aniki.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

"Hey Kaichou! What's with Hyoudou there, other Hyoudou, the Shy Prince?"

Kaichou, she smirked and pushed up her glasses.

"Makoto-kun here, is a Queen of a Maou, more specifically, Serafall Leviathan."

Why didn't she call her Onee-sama or something? Responding to that, Saji-senpai shakes my hand? He, actually shakes my hand, not what I expected.

"Its very great too meet you! Like I said before, my name is Saji Genshirou! Pleasure to meet you! Lets get along!"

Eh? From calling me a height related insult to saying nice things to me. I, am a little shocked. I thought he might snicker or something at me being a Queen. Well I'm happy he didn't snicker at me.

"Y-Yes. Its nice to meet you also. I hope we get along also. My name is Makoto Hyoudou, please call me Makoto, to differentiate from Aniki here. May I call you Genshirou-senpai?"

"Yes yes, please do!"

I smile a little but then, Aniki rips Genshirou-senpai's hand away from mine, then shakes his hand rather roughly. What's he doing?

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Makoto. Ok, Saji-kun!?"

Oh my Maou! Saying that to Genshirou-senpai? That's a bit rude. But then, Genshirou-senpai grips Aniki's hand just as hard as Aniki is gripping his hand.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the Shy Prince all to yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

That sounds a little wrong, to have me all to himself. Ehehe, I don't want to think about it. So, I take it since these people are in a little competition? Hmm, well, I'm glad I can befriend Genshirou-senpai. A new friend is a new friend and I'm happy to always make new friends.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at them. Well they do have troublesome Pawns it seems.

"Ummmm, could you maybe stop with the agro? Its...well, ummmm..."

This is where my shyness comes in. I learned sometime ago in our childhood, if I make a sad face, Aniki tries to cheer me up, and he kind of does what I ask if I make teary eyes.

"Y-Yeah, sorry Makoto."

"I'm also sorry, Makoto."

They both apologized to me. Hehe, I'm happy they listen to me.

"Thank you. See? You should be friends."

"Makoto-san is right. Please don't fight Ise-san, Saji-senpai."

Asia-chan gently says from beside me. Aniki and Genshirou-senpai smile at one another, but I can tell that it is a strained smile and they still have somewhat narrowed eyes.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Oh ape, I will be looking forward to the ball tournament."

Buchou, picks up a glass of water, I was expecting her to take a sip...however she does something I wasn't expecting, but maybe I should've...

"AAAAAAAAPE!"

Kaichou has just had a glass of water to the face! Why would Buchou do that? She is really mental. You don't do that at all! Its wrong Buchou! Kaichou is soaked now!

"DON'T CALL ME AN AAAAAAPE!"

"Don't throw water at me then you psychopath!"

"I gave you a long overdue bath!"

She just actually said that to Kaichou! Responding to that, Kaichou summons some water and pours it all over Buchou! Ehehe, something is going to go down soon, isn't it? Now, Buchou is soaked, her clothes are actually see through a little. I can certainly see Aniki eyeing her up, I avert my gaze from Buchou.

"There you go ape, just how you are used to in the wild."

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Buchou lets out a howl! Wow, she really doesn't like that from Kaichou! She makes a grab for Kaichou, but she moves out of the way! Buchou, points a finger at Kaichou and looks angry.

"How many customers have you had today Sona!?"

"None ape because that's your line of work! How many whores baths have you had today?"

That's a good comeback, but also, a little mean. Then again, Buchou did imply that Kaichou has customers.

"Uwah! Doctor Penguin!"

Buchou then started releasing tears and shaking violently as Kaichou rolls her eyes. Is this Doctor Penguin, well it seems Buchou might have to go and see this Doctor Penguin for a little bit. She might need the help again.

"Oh here we go again."

"What was that!?"

"I said, here we go again ape!"

Buchou's tears are becoming more heavy as Kaichou continues to eye roll. Buchou, don't be sad. She is temperamental. She changes at the flip of a coin.

"Go and die Sona! You seriously need to leave me alone!"

"You need to stop threatening me ape. Saji, we are going from the ape."

Buchou continued to release tears. Ooh that's right, I need to talk to Kaichou! Yes I need to speak with her immediately!

"Ummm...Kaichou...can I maybe...talk with you?"

She turns to me and nods.

"S-Sure. We could talk now if you have the time?"

"W-Well, yes that's fine."

I then leave with Kaichou and Genshirou-senpai and Asia-chan who just followed me. Not that I mind, clingy jealous girl, but she is so innocent!

"So, you have something you wanted to discuss?"

"Y-Yes, remember that bet we made?"

She nods slowly as Genshirou-senpai and Asia-chan look confused.

"What about it? You want to cash it in now?"

"N-Not yet. I was thinking, could I extend the time?"

She gives me a curious look.

"To, how long?"

"I was thinking a...week? If that's fine with you?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Perhaps, but you would have to do something for me in return."

I nod slowly while Asia-chan wraps her arms around my neck! She is doing her usual jealousy thing, which I find so adorable.

"Anything. What would you like me to do for you?"

"W-Well, hmmmm..."

I gain a smile. I think I might have away for me to get the extra time. I remember a certain incident when we was training and Kaichou showed up. She got a little happy about seeing it, maybe she will want to see it again.

"Want me to show you, that form?"

She blushes a little. If it works on Sera-tan, it must work on Kaichou also. But, Asia-chan and Genshirou-senpai are still confused about, that form. I, haven't had the courage to tell Asia-chan or anyone else yet. It seems silly but, I just can't do it.

"S-Sure, whenever I want to see, in that week, of your choosing."

"Ok! Oh, did I say about my Sacred Gear? I found out what it does, sort of."

"R-Really? You never said, what does it do?"

I notice Genshirou-senpai's eyes on me, not in an aggressive way, more in a questioning way. Ooh I hope he doesn't, like have ago at me because of Aniki. If possible, I would like to be friends with Genshirou-senpai and the rest of the student council.

"I-It...seals things. You know, attacks and other things. But, it takes stamina to use. I don't know the name of it yet, but its thanks to my cute little familiar that I was able to learn about my Sacred Gear. I get the feeling that, my Sacred Gear can do something else, although I don't know what yet. However, I intend to figure it out."

"That's very good Makoto-kun. I heard about you getting a Ziz, correct?"

I nod at her, as I see Asia-chan pouting at me, so I pet her head a little.

"Y-Yes, his name is Bariuchne or Bari-kun for short. He's so cute, but he is going to grow into something huge!"

"Bari-kun, I would like to meet this, Bari-kun."

"Now?"

She nods a little and I summon my familiar, Bari-kun appears in my hands.

"Mama."

She turns away and I hear snickering...Genshirou-senpai is outright laughing at me!

"I hate you both."

I say with teary eyes, Asia-chan then kisses my cheek! I could get used to that!

"S-So, you are a...Mama now."

"Kaichou! That's what Bari-kun calls me! Isn't that right Bari-kun?"

"Mama~ Mama~"

My familiar has a very soothing voice. Its really soothing and calms me considerably.

"W-Well, whatever makes you happy. Nice to meet you, Bari-kun."

Bari-kun, just chirps a little and flies to the top of my head.

"Well, I have some things to do, see you later, Mama."

I glare as Kaichou and Genshirou-senpai leave. I turn to see a teary eyed Asia-chan.

"I...Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Hehe, I'm excited for the ball tournament!"

"S-So am I, ehehe."

So I send Bari-kun back home and Asia-chan and I head back to class for a fun filled day!

* * *

...Today, is the day of the ball tournament. Everyone from the club is here, in our gym clothes, ready for what we are going to be doing today. Everyone is getting ready in their own way, well besides Yuuto-senpai and I. Buchou has gone to find out what's going on with the club matches. Even after all this time, I just can't get that...image out of my head. But, if I think about it, I even freaked out a little back then when I was younger. But, not as much as I did that time I saw the picture. Something, is telling me that...

"Hey!"

Ooh Buchou has come back. She gathers us around.

"Ufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

So, we are playing dodgeball huh. Well, that's fine with me I guess. I'm not really into sports anyway, its just something that doesn't interest me. But first up is Buchou vs Kaichou in tennis then its the club matches. Heh, I hope that doesn't go...no fighting. I hope for no fighting...yes no fighting is the best. Never fight, just keep yourself safe.

"Makoto! You there? We are going."

Aniki brought me out of my thoughts it seems.

"Y-Yes. Sorry. I'm coming now."

So, we make our way to the tennis court for the Buchou vs Kaichou match! Getting to the court, I notice Kaichou is already here.

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Makoto-sama is here! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Immediately, I'm surrounded by lots of my...fangirls. Responding to the fans, Asia-chan holds my hand tightly, Koneko-chan also holds my other hand!

"Damn Bishota."

When Aniki muttered that out, all the girls glare at him with such hatred. These people are nuts. Of course, the presidents are also here, Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai.

""Don't speak to the Prince if you know what's good for you!""

Ehehe, kendo girls are scary. Aniki backs away a little.

"You think you are going to win, eh Sona?"

"I don't think I'm going to win, I know I'm going to win ape."

Buchou's face twists in anger as they both get onto the court.

"Don't you start with the ape!"

"Whatever ape. You are going to lose!"

They glared at one another with such KI that it is making it a little hard to breathe.

"Buchouuuuuu! You can do iiiiiiiiit!"

Of course, Aniki cheered for his ape...Buchou.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please wiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Kaichou's Pawn, Genshirou-senpai shouted out.

"Do your best Buchou, Kaichou!"

I shout out for them.

"You think you are going to win, do ya!? I don't think so bitch!"

"You philistine!"

Kaichou sends a smirk to me, I smile back at her.

"Thank you for the compliment Sona!"

I face palm, but Kaichou remains neutral. They then start the match! After awhile, they have been hitting balls back and forth, while swearing a lot at each other. Buchou hit a ball, Kaichou hit it back...with a little too much force.

SMACK!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

It hit Raynare-san right in the middle of her forehead. She starts producing tears as she picks up the ball and throws it at Buchou! I don't know why she is throwing it at Buchou but she is!

SMACK!

It smacks Buchou, on the butt! Instead of feeling a little pain, she smiles and for a brief second when she picked the ball up, I could see a little demonic power added to it. She then smacks it towards Raynare-san on purpose and its hits her in the head again, knocking her unconscious!

"Fuhahahaha! Take that Yuuma!"

I again face palm as Kaichou serves this time.

"Take this! Shitori style spin ball!"

The ball Kaichou had in her hand, was hit to Buchou who made a fearless smile.

"You are too naive! Take this Gremory style counter!"

Buchou tried to hit the ball, but it changed direction and went down. Heh. Kaichou used some demonic power then.

"You cheating bitch!"

"I'm not cheating ape!"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

Buchou charges at Kaichou, racket in hand! Kaichou, starts running away as Buchou swings the racket violently! But, I just realized, that apart from the Devils, no one else seems bothered by this at all!

"Die!"

"Get lost ape!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

A howl came from Buchou as she closes in on Kaichou! Kaichou, then swings her own racket at Buchou! Right now, they are having a racket fight!

"APE!"

"WHORE!"

They sling insults as they swing their rackets around! Eventually, the rackets broke, so we move onto club matches...Asia-chan runs off somewhere to my utter confusion. But, we as in the Occult Research club head to where the dodgeball is being played. Raynare-san is still out, actually some people took her to the infirmary before, well it did knock her out, so it must be a bitch of a headache when she wakes up.

We get to the dodgeball area and wait for us to be called over. While waiting, I just sit down. There isn't anything...huh? Asia-chan...she is in...bloomers!? W-Why is she like that!? She rushes over to me with an excited face.

"...Why are you dressed like that?"

"…Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-san...that the proper uniform for dodgeball is bloomers… An…And also that Makoto-san will be happy if I wore this…"

Kiryuu-senpai...why mess with Asia-chan's poor kind heart? She is the best hearted person I know yet, Kiryuu-senpai gives me a treat...gives Asia-chan some bad advice. Hmph, I know a certain something about her anyway, and if she doesn't want me to tell another certain someone then, she has to stop being a pervert.

"You don't like it?"

She looks at me shyly and spoke with a shy voice that matches her face.

"No, no. Its great Asia-chan. Aniki, are you going to hand them out?"

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What he got out was a headband, which had an embroidery Occult Research Club imprinted on it. It was handmade by Aniki. He asked me if I wanted to help, but I could only do so much before my mind wandered back to the...

Aniki then started handing them out to everyone like Buchou who praised him, also Akeno-senpai who flirted a little with him and to Koneko-chan and Asia-chan and myself. He then went to hand one to Yuuto-senpai.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…Yeah. Thanks."

Yuuto-senpai, still in his thoughts. It affected him a lot seeing that image huh. It also affected me, but I'm not spacing out, as much as him.

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah…Winning is important."

Winning is important...fight to win...to survive...for...

[Members of the Occult Research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

Ooh that's us, since we are already here, we don't really have to move much, except to the ground. When we got to the place where the dodgeball is being held, we all get into positions.

I notice that lots of people are here, even my stalkers...I mean fans. The two main stalkers...fans, the kendo girls are glaring at the opposing team. Shit, that's very scary, and I thought Reya-senpai was scary when she took the selfies? No, these girls match her in scariness.

""You hit Makoto-sama and we will seriously fucking kill you!""

Scary. Those two just threatened the opposing team. That's very scary indeed. But then, everyone started getting ready.

"We will never lose!"

Buchou declared strongly! The match, then begins!

"Aim for him! Aim for the perverted Hyoudou!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aniki is dodging the balls, from all directions. It seems that no one else will get targeted. Buchou and Akeno-senpai are the Onee-sama's and Koneko-chan is the loli mascot. Asia-chan is the new cute girl of the 1st year, and Yuuto-senpai and I are the Princes with Yuuto-senpai being the Knightly Prince and myself being the Shy Prince. There is actually a rumour of us going around, started by our respective fanclubs.

Its creepy and weird. As if Yuuto-senpai would do that to me. Then again, there has been some questioning dialogue between us lately, well before seeing that weapon that is. I hope he cheers up soon, I like Yuuto-senpai a lot. He is a very good friend of mine, I would even say a best friend of mine.

"Die Ise!"

"Leave the Princes alone you lechery bastard!"

"Kill him! Seriously kill him!"

That's not very nice to say to him. He can be a pervert but, they can't say that to him. And that's only some of the comments. I'm going to say something to them.

"Y-You can't say that about Aniki. Please apologize at once."

I say gently to them. They hang their heads in shame.

[Sorry Ise.]

Aniki looks at me with an appreciative look.

"You're the best little bro in the world!"

He flashes me a smile with a thumps up, it makes me feel a little embarrassed so I blush and look away.

[KYAAAAAAAAAA! THE SHY PRINCE IS ACTING SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!]

I continue blushing a little as Aniki keeps dodging the balls. Koneko-chan then hits one of them, taking them out instantly. As they are doing that, one guy who looks a little muscular steps forward.

"Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

They are going for Yuuto-senpai? He is still in his daze.

"Yuuto-senpai...they are going for you."

"...Aah, Makoto-kun?"

Oh Yuuto-senpai. The guy throws the ball...without thinking I quickly dash and kick the ball away from Yuuto-senpai!

SMASH!

...Oopsies, I just hit that into that guys...ehehe...he is going to be hurt down there for awhile. I didn't mean to do that, well my fans are cheering for me, creepily I might add.

"Good one Makoto! Double time everyone!"

Buchou makes a stance with a ball in hand, we then charge at the enemy and throw the balls we have! Each of us hits at least one person, besides Asia-chan and Yuuto-senpai.

[The Occult Research club wins!]

Yay we won! Everyone looks happy about it, besides again...Yuuto-senpai. We got the 1st place! We all did a team effort! We did our best! Pretty soon everyone started leaving besides us, it starts raining. Good thing it happened right after the tournament.

SLAP!

Buchou, she just slapped Yuuto-senpai. She, can't do that, can she? I don't think she should've slapped him like that.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

I know she is angry but, she can't go around and start slapping people like that. Its not very nice.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately."

"It's none of your concern."

That's what Yuuto-senpai's reply was to Aniki.

"Yuuto-senpai. I'm really worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my Master this time."

That's what his reply was to me. Aniki then speaks up.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Comrades...friends...Sak...Ai...Tak...why can't I remember their names? Those people who was in my dreams. More people than that...I can't remember them...Yuuto-senpai said comrades...those people...are so familiar to me...

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning…Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

Remember the basics huh...

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

...Excalibur...those words strike a cord with me...Yuuto-senpai then left...I tried calling after him...but my voice didn't respond to my heart...my throat didn't make a sound.

"Lets go home."

Buchou said that, so once Raynare-san returned, everyone went to their respective homes. Once getting home, everyone went to Aniki's room where Buchou started explaining about something.

* * *

"Holy sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at Aniki's words.

"Kiba, is a survivor of that Project, isn't he?"

Raynare-san said, Buchou nodded at Raynare-san. Project...Project...

"That's right. There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur."

"I heard that they killed the test subjects when they couldn't wield the Excalibur, as an act of mercy, apparently."

Raynare-san is actually being helpful, and quite informative.

"Holy swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

Buchou said with a nod of her head.

"Even though there are numerous holy swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy swords instead?"

Aniki questioned Buchou.

"Yes, its called Blade Blacksmith. But comparing those holy blades to actual ones, there's no comparison. Its the same with Yuuto-senpai's Sword Birth. Compare that to a demon sword, well there isn't any comparison. Natural holy and demon swords will always beat the Sacred Gear version."

"Makoto, you know that? How?"

Buchou questioned me.

"I read about it. And I asked Raynare-san about it sometime ago."

She nods at my answer. Raynare-san sent me a little look, she knows I lied. The reason I know about it, is because I just know about it. It just came to me out of nowhere. I sent Raynare-san a look, not to reveal anything, she nods.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi because these holy swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic swords."

Yep, that's certainly true, basically what I just said. Gram, try wielding...huh? What was I thinking about? Aah never mind. It doesn't matter.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy swords?"

As Buchou was about to answer, words come out of my mouth.

"No. Senpai couldn't adapt to the holy sword because he didn't have enough potential, right? Lots of people died because of that experiment. Its a horrible experiment that shouldn't of been carried out, ever. Like Raynare-san said, those who couldn't wield the Excalibur was scrapped as they was defined as defective, but they also took what they wanted. Its a mortifying crime. Lots of experiments have been done in the name of the lord, but those people didn't care about the lord at all. They wanted to fulfil their own sick desires."

...I don't even know where that came from. My mouth spoke the words, but my brain didn't understand what it was saying.

"Makoto...how do you know all that? You wouldn't of read that anywhere. Could it be...no, you couldn't be a survivor of that Project also."

"No, I wasn't apart of that Project. I was...I was...I...was...I don't know. I couldn't of been apart of anything like that. I've been here for as long as I remember. I'm going to go lie down for abit, I'm sorry if I said something's weird, please disregard anything I said as nonsense."

I then leave the room before anyone could say anything and head towards my own room. This is getting confusing. I, those words...I don't even know what I was talking about. Its like something took over my body and spoke for me, I was fully aware of what was happening but I have no idea why I was saying those words. I get into my own room and collapse on my bed.

I've been weird since that picture. I seriously need to snap out of this. I can't be depressed like this when I don't even know why I'm depressed. I might upset Asia-chan, I can't confide in Sera-tan as she will be busy for awhile, I wouldn't want to worry her with my problems anyway. I wish she was here, she always makes me feel safe and secure. She always makes me feel...good about myself.

KNOCK KNOCK!

A knock at my door. Who wants to see me? Is it Asia-chan? Is it Buchou going to ask questions? I don't have any answers for her. I don't have any answers for myself, never mind anyone else.

"...Who is it?"

"Its me, are you alright?"

Aniki. He is concerned about me. He really is a good big brother. He cares about me, I was acting weird. Maybe I worried him a little. I haven't done anything like that before.

"Can I come in?"

He wants to come in? Aniki, wants to check on me.

"P-Please come in."

The door opens, Aniki comes to the bed and sits on the end.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on. I don't even know how I knew that. Its like, someone was using my body to convey that information. Aniki, I don't...knows going on with me anymore. Ever since I saw that holy sword...I got...I got scared and its like something is threatening to...come out. No, not come out, more like, resurface. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You don't have to do anything. Until something comes up, don't worry about it. When something does come up, come and get me immediately."

Get Aniki...I don't want to depend on Aniki everytime I have a problem...

"B-But that would burden you..."

"No, it wouldn't. Makoto, you've been like this for as long as I remember. I can't picture you any other way. Now, you can always depend on me, I'll always be around for you, I promise."

"R-Really? Even though...new people are in our lives...you will still...care about me?"

He gains a confused look. I wish I hadn't said that now.

"What are you saying? Of course I do, you idiot!"

"Uu, I'm not an idiot. Aniki, thank you for, caring about me. I realize that you have problems, like with that Dragon arm of yours. But I'm grateful to have the best Aniki ever! But could you dial down the perverseness?"

"Never! I wouldn't be me if I wasn't perverted, would I? Like you wouldn't be you if you wasn't shy! We balance one another out. I can give you some confidence and you call tell me to stop when my perversion goes to far, yeah? Wasn't that our promise, long ago?"

He still remembers that promise?

"Y-Yes! But you best be getting back to Buchou, right? She will want to sleep with you."

He does a spit take at my words. What did I say? I only said sleep...aah I see. Yes, he took it the wrong way.

"W-We haven't done that yet!"

"Hehe, well I'm sure she is saving herself for you. Buchou likes you a lot you know? She does adore you a lot, more than she does her other servants. You must notice that, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess she does."

...The thing with Raynare-san still plays on his heart. I can see it. I want to help him but, I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe someday, Buchou and the other girls that like Aniki can do something. He, doesn't have to be like that now...

"You know you have your Master who adores you."

Adores me? She, is just being nice.

"I guess. But, that's because...she is just a nice person. Besides...I'm not someone...anyone would...want anyway..."

"Stop thinking like that! Just because of that time, it doesn't mean anyone wouldn't want you! Look, Asia likes you very much!"

"...Don't mention that time. And you should take your own advice. I know about something, Raynare-san. I know all about it. I'm not stupid. Raynare-san, she did a horrible thing to you. But, you shouldn't be..."

He stops me from speaking.

"Just stop. I know what you are going to say, and I'm not ready yet."

"And I'm not ready either. That time, it hurt so much. I'm not going through that again. I'm never letting myself be in that situation again. Its not worth it."

To my utter shock, he hugs me...why is he hugging me?

"You need...to go back to Buchou, right?"

"No. I need to be here right now. I want to be here with you right now. Isn't that fine? Some brotherly time? We haven't had any in awhile."

Brotherly time...yeah, I could go for some alone time with Aniki.

"Ok. Aniki I...you know...I..."

"Ugh, you're gonna say it, aren't you? Fine, even though no one knows I will say this, I love you."

"I...I...love you Aniki."

We smile at one another. Even though we aren't related, we might as well be when we are like this. We don't always show it but, we do love one another very much. Or at least, I love Aniki very much, he said he loves me also, I'm happy. He really is the best Aniki in the world, always making me feel better when I'm upset.

"Oh yeah, what are you into?"

"What am I into?"

"Yeah, female wise? I have no idea and someone asked me what you're into. So, what is it? Oppai? Butts? Certain personalities? Loli's? Bishoujo's?"

...Uwah!

"Aniki! You ruined our moment!"

"Ehehe, sorry!"

I take a breath and put on a smile.

"Its fine. Since you are you, I am happy that you are you. You will...stay with me always right? We will be living for thousands of years now, so, you will still be my Aniki forever, right?"

"Heh, you can't get rid of me that easily! I'll only stay if you promise to stay with me also. I can't imagine a life with you not in it."

"I-I will! I promise."

So that's our promise to one another, we will be brothers, for life.

* * *

**AN; Next chapter will be the introduction to Irina and Xenovia! The reason Makoto knows so much about holy swords will be revealed in time and I can say that he wasn't apart of the project Yuuto was apart of. Now, I think I will genderbend Yuuto, as I like the idea very much and his girl form is hot, no denying that which will be coming into play sometime after the Excalibur arc. Also the same with Gasper. But, I haven't got a female name for Gasper, so I might just leave it as Gasper. I am still thinking about Seekvaira. I also thought about genderbending Vali, for Makoto since it would be funny if his brothers rival fell for him.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem).**


	15. Church duo

**Church duo**

After a little brotherly time last night, Aniki and I went our separate ways. With him going to Buchou and myself staying in my room, with Asia-chan coming in sometime later. She asked me about how I knew it, but I couldn't give her an answer. I just couldn't think of anything. I don't know why I was talking like that. But, whatever today is another...hmmmmm...something is...no, it couldn't be. This feeling is...I can sense something nearby...no, its more like my body is being pulled in this particular direction.

"Makoto-san, is everything ok?"

Asia-chan asks me with a worried expression. Right now, we are eating breakfast, with of course her feeding me. I made a solemn expression while taking a bite of what Asia-chan is feeding me.

"Fine. Ummm, I'm not really feeling well today. Is it fine if I stay off school, Kaa-chan?"

"Oh my, what's wrong Makoto?"

"I...just don't feel well. My...stomach hurts."

She makes a worried expression. Buchou gives me a questioning expression. Maybe I'm not a good liar, but she can't really question it. Since I'm not apart of her group, she can't really say anything to me, or even tell me what to do. I know what I'm thinking isn't fair, but right now, this feeling is too strong to ignore.

"Then, please go back to bed and rest. Asia-san, will you inform your sensei when you reach school?"

Asia-chan makes a conflicted expression.

"B-But...ummm...shouldn't I..."

"I will be fine Asia-chan. Don't worry about me. When you get back from school, I will be feeling better. Now, if you will please excuse me."

As I left, I looked at the others one last time. Buchou, she still had that questioning look, Aniki looked worried for me, as did Asia-chan, Raynare-san on the other hand doesn't have any kind of face on, its like a neutral face. I can't tell them the reason why I suddenly need to go right now. I make it to my room and see Bari-kun reading a book. Even though he hasn't spoken a word besides, Mama, he can apparently read books and uses his wings to flip the pages as if he is using hands and fingers.

"Bari-kun."

"Mama."

I motion Bari-kun over to me and begin casting a spell. I've been practicing using illusions over real objects and right now, I'm casting an illusion over my familiar. It is easier to cast one on him since he is my familiar and if Kaa-chan comes in to see how I am doing, he can move and say Mama. I don't usually call Kaa-chan Mama but I used to when I was younger once or twice. So, with luck, I can get away with this. If only I could've done this years ago, think of the possibilities. I cast the illusion which takes a few minutes.

Now, Bari-kun looks exactly like me, and since we have a deep connection, he can actually keep the illusion going for as long as necessary. He is lying down in the bed, reading his book...on volcano's. Hey, I'm not here to judge.

"Right, I will be going out soon. Pretend to be me, if Kaa-chan or someone else comes in, ok?"

"Mama!"

He nods his head, I stroke his, its like stroking my own head, although if you touch Bari-kun while he is in illusion me, you can still feel the feathers.

"Good boy. I should be back soon. Don't worry about me, ok? Stay here and do your job."

"Mama~"

That means yes, I will. Its fine if he calls me that. I guess in away I am since I have the mothers soul inside my bracers. Even if she doesn't contact me. But that's not important right now. What is important is this feeling. Once the others leave and have gotten a good distance away from the house, I will leave also. I will mask my presence from Buchou and the others, with another little spell I've been making up. To hide my power, is too suppress it like with my Youkai form.

I don't need Buchou telling Sera-tan about my little adventures, I wouldn't want to get her into trouble. Its not like I'm going to attack the intruders, I just need a little of their time, if they will allow me such a privilege.

...Sometime later, I can smell them leave. Maybe that isn't the best way to put it, but I got my Youkai form out to heighten my senses. I also sent demonic power to my sense of smell to heighten it to better levels. Once I learn to fully utilize this demonic power, I can heighten them, even further. But for now, I can smell them within a mile or two of my present location, once sending my demonic power to that particular sense of mine.

By using the Boosted Gear Aniki has, it would be a lot easier for me to do this trick, but since I don't want Aniki worrying about me just yet, I will do what I can. They are far enough now for me to sneak out. I have already cast that demonic spell on myself to hide my presence. I'm not 100% on how effective it will be as this is the first time I've tried it. I only mastered it sometime after the Phenex incident.

"Right, Bari-kun. I will be back soon."

"Mama..."

He is feeling worried. I don't know why, but even though he only says Mama, its like I can feel what emotion is behind it. Its like we really are connected.

"Bari-kun, please don't worry. I'm sure nothing will happen. But right now, this feeling isn't going to go away. So be back soon!"

After saying goodbye, I slip out the window, good thing I'm small and thin as in this case, my window isn't exactly big. Someone like Aniki wouldn't be able to get through it with his body type, I can just about get through it. And since I'm not really good with memory alteration like Buchou is, going through the front door isn't an option. So, I couldn't go out the front door, incase Kaa-chan caught me and questioned it.

I get out the window and use my Devil wings to float to the bottom without any worry. I could just fly around the town if I wanted to. But, we are in broad day light, and I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself.

"So, where to go?"

I muse to myself. Hmmm, the feeling is coming from the direction of the...park. The park that Aniki and I used to frequent. Ok, lets head in that direction. Since I'm not in a rush, I think I will take it nice and slow.

...I make it to my destination, I can see two exorcists. One with blue hair and green mesh, another one with chestnut hair tied into a twin side ponytails style. Wait, what's that...wrapped in cloth...this feeling...its the...no, how do I know that thing is...Excalibur. The other...no, isn't that...? This isn't something out of a romance manga. There isn't anyway that, the girl standing there is actually...is it possible that the girl is actually...

"...Iri-chan..."

I whisper these words to myself. I can't believe it. This is a trick isn't it? Because I saw a picture of her that time, this is just my mind trying to play a trick on me, isn't it? Yes, that's all there is too it.

"Exorcists of the Church."

I say loud enough for them to hear me. They focus in on me.

"Devil boy."

The one with blue hair says to me. So, is it that obvious already? Hmph, well I see. The other girl gives me a questioning look.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Makoto Hyoudou. I'm the Queen of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan-sama. Its a pleasure to meet you. Since my Master is in charge of foreign affairs, please consider me someone who also handles said affairs, an assistant if you will. Now, please state your business, Excalibur wielders."

"Ma-chan!?"

...The only person to ever call me Ma-chan is...

"I-Iri-chan? Is, that you? Is that really you!?"

"Yes! Its me! Ma-chan!"

...No way. That girl, is actually Iri-chan! Holy shit! I've actually reunited with...my first...love. No, I can't think about that right now. I'm, in serious mode.

"So, can you please state what you are doing here?"

"Hmph, so Queen of Serafall Leviathan was it? We have come here to negotiate with the Devil who runs this town, Rias Gremory."

"Is that so? Then, please allow me to pass on this message. I know Rias Gremory-sama, actually I'm a close friend of hers. So this negotiation, was is it you want to talk about?"

The blue haired girl takes a little breath, as I notice Iri-chan smiling at me sweetly...no, I can't think about it again. After she left I felt so...and I can't remember that again.

"It is between us and Rias Gremory."

"How rude Xenovia. Ma-chan is just asking a question you know? Ma-chan, the answer is to ask Rias Gremory-san something. I'm sorry but it really isn't something we can discuss."

"I guess you want Rias-sama to either do something, or more likely, not do something. Like, get involved with these Excalibur's, am I correct?"

Their eyes open wide. I figured something out while on my way here. For the past few days, I've felt strong bursts of...holy things coming into the town, but disappearing quickly also.

"H-How did you..."

"I'm not stupid, Xenovia-san was it? These incidents, have been happening for at least a couple of days, most likely longer. I will pass on the message to Rias Gremory-sama personally. Let me guess something else, you don't want Rias-sama or Devils in general to get involved because, you think Fallen Angels and Devils might do a team up, yes? It must be the Fallen Angels right?"

"Are you reading my mind or something?"

I shake my head.

"No, I don't possess that ability. I'm making educated guesses with the information I already possess. So, I'm correct, aren't I? Even if you want a meeting, I know that Rias-sama wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the name of our Maou. And teaming up with Fallen Angels, it isn't something us Devils do."

"Is that really the case? Then, I would feel better to hear that from the horses mouth so to speak. But, from your words, I detect no deceit. Oh, I just realized now. Even if you are a Devil, I can sense the belief all over you."

"...Eh? Ma-chan, even though you became a Devil, you still believe in god?"

...Something I don't like talking about, ever.

"...I couldn't forget. I believed for all my life. But, that hasn't got anything to do with this, has it? My belief isn't in question here. The question is, when is this meeting you want setting up? Tomorrow, that would be the best time, wouldn't it? Since, we still experience a school life, the time would be after the school day finished. Is that acceptable, with you both?"

"Since that is the case, that's fine with me. Irina, you also?"

The girl named Xenovia-san asked Iri-chan who nodded.

"Yes! School is important, even to Devils you know? But this feels like a trial from god! My childhood lo...friend who got turned into a Devil. It seems fate really is cruel. Such harshness has befallen you Ma-chan! Its ok! I wont quit!"

...What is she talking about? She wont quit at what?

"You know, I think I should cut you down now. If you truly believe then if I cut you down, god will forgive you."

Xenovia-san said this to me. Gods forgiveness.

"Cut me down? Gods forgiveness? I am sorry but, are you like stoned? God, wouldn't forgive me for turning into a Devil. Cutting me down in the name of god isn't going to make god forgive me. Besides, I wouldn't let you cut me down either. Excalibur, might be a holy sword, but I wont be beaten by your Excalibur."

She narrows her eyes dangerously at me, and I do the same. Even if its Excalibur, I wont be beaten by...a fragment. Yes, I don't know how I know, but that's a fragment.

"You think, you can overpower my Excalibur?"

"You think, you are skilled enough to take me?"

...Ok, I shouldn't of said that. But as we have a stare down, Iri-chan comes inbetween us.

"Alright Xenovia. Even if Ma-chan is a Devil. I wont let you attack him like this. Even if it goes against the teachings...Ma-chan is my most important friend. So no fighting with Ma-chan now, Xenovia."

"So, you would defy the teachings for this Devil?"

Iri-chan avoids eye contact.

"No. I'm not defying anything. Ma-chan is...he is...Ma-chan is a big believer...even if turned into Devil, Ma-chan is a good person. Even if he is a Devil, Ma-chan is a great person."

"Irina, have you been entranced by this Devil, small Devil."

"Did you really have to add small!? And she hasn't been entranced by me at all."

She smirks at me, which annoys me.

"We best be leaving."

"You, don't even know where to go for the meeting, Xenovia-san. Don't you think that would be something you might need to know?"

She sighs at me, so I give Iri-chan the location of the school and the times which I will convey to Buchou later. I best also tell Kaichou about it, just incase. Yes, those two should know, well it obvious for Buchou to know as she is the person they want to meet and Kaichou should know because, well she is a Devil here also, just incase these two try anything funny.

"So, you go to Kuoh Academy now Ma-chan? As a 1st year?"

"That's right. I'm a 1st year."

That was my reply to her, as Xenovia-san continues to look at me questioning.

"Ok, if you seriously don't stop that, I'm going to think you are going to attack. If that's the case, I will defend myself."

"I wasn't staring. Actually I was. Its just, something seems familiar about you. Don't you think Irina? Like, we have maybe felt something like this before?"

Felt something like, me? Is she talking about me being a Youkai? If she is then, its possible she might've met other Youkai before.

"Felt something like Ma-chan? I...hmmmm, Xenovia, don't be weird. Ma-chan is unique. I doubt you would've felt someone like Ma-chan before. Unless you mean a Devil, then it could be that."

"Yes, Devil. It must be that."

"Say, you need to promise not to attack. I wont allow such actions to occur. During the meeting, the Devils wont attack, I best hear the same from you right now."

Xenovia-san narrows her eyes at me, but I shrug her off.

"We promise god not to attack Ma-chan. Since the Devils have promised that then its the least we can do, we wont attack."

I nod at her, as I see Xenovia-san get Iri-chan's attention.

"In any case, Irina, we need to leave and prepare things."

"Oh, yes. Ma-chan, I guess this is goodbye for now."

I nod a little. I don't want to get close again. She is an exorcist, I'm a Devil. Some people just can't mix together. Yes, things can't mix like that.

"Goodbye..."

She and Xenovia-san leave the area. So, that was Iri-chan grown up huh. Hmph, well, I'm going to go home. I will tell Buchou and Kaichou later. Since I haven't gotten anything to do, I will just go home and maybe just get into bed. For some reason, I'm feeling more drained now, than I was when I first turned into a Devil.

* * *

On the way home, I message Buchou about what happened, I also messaged Kaichou. They both seemed worried, and a little angry that I confronted them on my own. I wasn't in any danger. But, they seem to think that I was being a little reckless. Maybe I was, maybe I have been being a little reckless lately, but I do know how to keep myself safe.

That's all I want in the end, just to keep everyone safe. Keep Asia-chan safe, keep everyone safe is my priority. Even if I'm not strong like Aniki, I know if I had a fight with him, I would lose, I think. I wouldn't fight him anyway, but because of the Boosted Gear, he will always be...aah never mind. I'm home now, I fly up to my window and crawl back inside quickly before anyone notices.

Getting into my room, I immediately notice someone, Kaichou.

"If you are going to yell at me, can you please do it later? I'm not feeling well."

"I haven't come to yell at you. Unlike Rias, I take a more calm approach to situations. I just want to know, why you confronted these people on your own? Its dangerous, you know?"

"...I know it was. But, those swords...Kaichou, I...well, I'm going to lie down."

Without minding her, I just get into the bed, where my familiar nuzzles my face to comfort me. It does help actually.

"Makoto-kun is something, the matter? You, aren't acting like you usually do. Is something bothering you?"

"...I can't explain. Old feelings..."

"Old feelings?"

I nod and look at her.

"One of the exorcists that I met up with was someone I knew from a long time ago. Shidou Irina-chan. Also there was a girl called Xenovia-san. They both had Excalibur's, well you know, a fragment. But...those things, are not right. I, don't like them at all, I don't even know why. Kaichou...I don't know what's happening to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, I've been feeling different. Things about me, I'm beginning to question. I know things I shouldn't know. I speak words that I don't understand. Like knowing about the Excalibur's. I didn't know about them, until the other day, when it suddenly came to me. Why, is this happening to me? What's happening to me? Is, this normal Kaichou?"

She looks at me with soft eyes and sits on the bed.

"I don't know what's happening to you. But, you wont be alone, through whatever it is, ok?"

"Kaichou...you really care about me, don't you?"

She gets a little flustered and shakes her head rather fast.

"W-Well I...Makoto-kun that is too...ummm...I do care about you yes."

"I care about you also. I respect you very much, for your intelligence and how you get Buchou all hyped up with saying ape to her and how you can make her shed tears with a few words. Kaichou, I really do like you, you know? I feel like we can relate a little, since we are both bookworms. You can go, you know? I will be fine. I have Bari-kun here to look after me."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with leaving you like this. While I have every confidence that Bari-kun here could look after you. It would make me feel at ease if I was here also."

She wants to be here...for me? Really?

"...If you want to stay then I have no objection. But, don't you have to do school things."

"School things?"

"You know, student council duties."

She nods her head.

"Even so, I want to be here right now."

"S-So you want to be here? I honestly will be fine, you know? I really will be fine."

"I'm not going."

She said that while looking me in the eyes. So, she really means to stay here, does she? Well, I guess I will accept it.

"Say, do you make it a habit to sneak out of your window?"

Kaichou questions me as I sit up a little. I can't stay like that when I have a guest in my room.

"No, I don't. Its just I needed to sneak out, its not like many people would expect me to sneak out of the window like that. I've always been the good sensible one. That's not to say Aniki is reckless, its just I have more...of a...shy nature and I don't like upsetting people, so I just do things like a good person. Anyway, I guess Kaa-chan doesn't know you are here."

"That's right. I used a teleportation circle to come into here...that isn't to say that I do that regularly! I-I don't do...I don't make it a habit to..."

Eh? She doesn't what?

"What don't you do, Kaichou?"

"N-Never mind. So, you have come far with demonic power, haven't you? Casting a illusion over your familiar, and I couldn't sense your presence for a time, was that a spell to hide yourself with?"

She changed the subject, but I don't mind.

"Yes, that's not the only thing I've learned either. I've been practicing like crazy for the past few weeks now. I just don't want people to leave me in their dust. Aniki is getting stronger by the day, it seems that I will never walk beside him as his equal."

"Why say that? Personally I think, right now, you have an edge over Hyoudou-kun. You have more skills than him. True, he has the Boosted Gear, but in terms of demonic power, yours is one of the highest I've ever seen in a new born Devil. I've actually seen some pure blood Devils that can't manipulate demonic power like you can. Its insane how talented you are in that particular field. Still, you have a long way to go, but I'm confident that you will become strong in no time."

I blush at her praise. She wouldn't tell me that to make me feel better, it must be what she honestly thinks. Yes, Kaichou doesn't give praise like that, she must mean what she is saying. But...

"Kaichou, are you disappointed with me?"

"A little yes. But, I'm more happy than disappointed. I was thinking about how you could've been in danger. Don't do something like that again. You are intelligent, use that intelligence next time."

Even though she said words like that, by the tone of her voice, it really does sound like she was worried about me.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I can't promise not to worry you in the future, but I can at least promise to try and not worry you."

"Well that's something."

"It sure is. Anyway, want to play a game? Since, you are staying, actually wont you get in trouble for suddenly leaving school...or you might just cast a demonic spell or something."

She nods as she points at my...that's the game Sera-tan was playing...ooh no.

"I want to play that. Onee-sama was telling me about it, and I want to play it."

"Are you sure? Sera-tan...she gets really upset when she...plays that and...its very, very heartbreaking when she is heartbroken over Aerith-chan. It really is heartbreaking, Kaichou."

"Even so, I would like to see what has Onee-sama so upset. I'm not easily swayed by my emotions."

I hope she isn't swayed by her emotions.

"If you must then, please go right ahead."

"Great. Thank you Makoto-kun."

So like that, Kaichou started playing the game!

...Several hours have come and gone since then, Kaa-chan came in a few times to check on me, so Kaichou went into the closet before Kaa-chan came into the room. It was funny, and Kaichou has finished playing the game for today.

"I...I'm going to have a little talk with Rias."

Kaichou has an upset voice, oh no. This game is like a killer to the Sitri sisters. Kaichou was determined to see the death of Aerith-chan so, I got her to a place before the death happened. And she said she isn't swayed by her emotions? She has tears evident in her eyes...but she is putting on a strong front.

"Kaichou, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I have to speak to Rias about Aerith-san...the exorcists and the information you have given me."

Ooh no, it really has affected her! Kaichou! I told you not to play it!

"Kaichou..."

"I'm fine, really. I honestly am alright. Now, I will go, see you soon. Feel better."

With a flash of light by the circle she summoned, she is gone. Aah, that's two girls that have been upset by that game, poor Sitri sisters. Maybe, games like that aren't meant for cute girls like Sera-tan and Kaichou.

Sometime later, I feel a familiar presence, yes, those girls are coming in this direction. I can feel it. The aura from Excalibur, that they both have. So, I quickly go downstairs once exiting my room.

"Aah, Makoto. How are you feeling?"

Kaa-chan asks as I can feel them about to knock on the door.

"I'm feeling better. I, just wanted to sit down here, if its alright?"

"Of course it is dear. Would you like some milk?"

That's my favourite drink, some milk.

"Y-Yes please."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, so they have come now.

"Oh, who could that be?"

Kaa-chan wonders aloud as she goes to the door. A minute later, she comes back with two very familiar people. Yes, Iri-chan and Xenovia-san. Maybe, they want to see Aniki as I'm pretty sure Iri-chan liked Aniki like that. And, I dont know if they know he is the Sekiryuutei but, they could want to see the Sekiryuutei also.

"Makoto, remember Shidou Irina-chan?"

"Yes, I remember. Hello again Iri-chan, its been a long time."

She looks confused...but then nods strongly.

"Yes! It has been so long! Too long in fact!"

"Ara Irina-chan. May I get you and your friend something to drink?"

Iri-chan then asked for some tea, as did Xenovia-san, Kaa-chan then smiled gracefully before leaving to get the tea and my milk.

"So, the reason you are here is...?"

I question them, while keeping a poker face on.

"Too see you again of course! Under a, less stressful atmosphere."

Iri-chan replied with a half smile, while Xenovia-san just grunted.

"Is that the case? What about Aniki?"

Even when serious, I will always refer to Aniki as Aniki as he is my Aniki.

"Also him, but mainly you for me Ma-chan! Since the last time we spoke before, there was something...I wanted to...well there is something that you should...maybe..."

"Oh Irina, spit it out. You have feelings for a Devil. Even if it goes against the teachings, sigh, love is sure a strange thing, isn't it?"

I do a spit take and so does Iri-chan as Xenovia-san sighed that out! Feelings!? Seriously!? No, she must mean Aniki, right? That's what she has to tell me, yeah she has feelings for Aniki, that's the truth.

"Xenovia!? T-That wasn't what I was going to say, at all!"

"Sure it wasn't."

"Is that a squirrel?"

When Iri-chan said that, Xenovia-san...tenses and looks around? What's going on with her? She tenses when Iri-chan mentioned something about a squirrel. Her eyes are open wide! What's going on with her!? I'm being serious here!

"Irina, not infront of the Devil."

"Ara Xenovia. Please don't interrupt me then, or I will tell Ma-chan about your..."

Xenovia-san, again tenses. Seriously? What's going on with these two?

"Don't you dare you heretic!"

"I'm not a heretic you heretic!"

Right...ok. These people are insane. They are having a little argument about them being heretics, they are now pointing at one another.

""What'd you say heretic!?""

Ugh. Kaa-chan comes in and saves me from the headache that is these two.

"Here you go."

Kaa-chan each hands us a drink and we thank her for it.

"So Irina-chan, have you still got that crush on Makoto here?"

I, and Iri-chan again do a spit take! What's it with these people thinking Iri-chan has a crush on me!? She never has and most likely never will! It was most likely Aniki she has the crush on. But, as I'm thinking that, Iri-chan blushes and looks away from Kaa-chan.

"W-Well that is ummmmm...p-please don't say it when he is there! I-I-I..."

She becomes flustered and starts drinking her tea rather fast in my opinion!

"Ooh I see. Then, if it makes you more at ease, Makoto here had the hugest crush on you."

...AHHHHHHHHH! SHE CANT SAY THAAAAAAAAAT!

"KAA-CHAN!? W-WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!? Y-Y-YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"

"Ara, no need to yell Makoto. Its not like you are children anymore. Having a crush now isn't a big deal, is it?"

I feel like I'm going to kill myself.

"I-It is! I-I-I-I..."

"Oh dear. I know about that time, but that isn't going to happen with..."

"Kaa-chan please. I, don't like remembering about that time."

I don't like thinking about it. It makes me feel as I did back then.

"Whats going on?"

Iri-chan questions Kaa-chan who makes a sigh.

"I couldn't really comment, as Makoto might be upset and angry with me."

"Ma-chan? You will tell me, right?"

I shake my head at her, she looks a little sad but, I just don't want to remember. It makes me feel like I did back then and I don't want to remember how that...no, it really doesn't matter now.

"Sorry, it really isn't anything important anyway."

"O...Oh I see. Nope! I don't accept that! Xenovia, stay here! Ma-chan, come with me!"

"What? No, lets just stay here."

I don't trust Xenovia-san alone with Kaa-chan. I don't think she would attack an ordinary human, but on the off chance that she actually did then...I would attack Xenovia-san. She doesn't seem all that bad too me, but maybe I should keep my eye on her, because, something is telling me she is hiding something from me.

"Nope! Don't argue now Ma-chan!"

She then gets up and takes me hand, and actually starts dragging me up the stairs...

"You're freakishly strong!"

"Hey! Don't call me a freak!"

"I didn't call you one! I said you are freakishly strong!"

She smiles at me as we go upstairs...Iri-chan...in my bedroom!? N-No! She can't go into my bedroom!

"Still the same room, right?"

"W-Well yes but...Iri-chan I..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

I shake my head as she leads me into my room. Of course, she has been in here before. When getting into my room, she has a look around, until her eyes focus in on something.

"U-Usagi-chan!? I've not seen her in years! You kept Usagi-chan!?"

"Well she is the Master of tranquility after all. If I threw her away, bad things might've happened. But, why did you drag me up here?"

"About what, Okaa-sama said. You know, even though you are a Devil, I still care about you, very much."

She cares about...a Devil.

"Saying words like that will brand you a heretic you know? I remember the teachings, I never forgot you know? I, didn't become a Devil by choice. I, didn't have a choice at all. Even though it is against the teachings, I like being a Devil. It hurts that I can't pray and I wish I could pray and read the bible and do everything I used to do but, I would rather be a Devil, than be dead."

"You, didn't have a choice? You, was killed? Ma-chan...I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you could pick, would you choose to become a Devil?"

"That's a question I've been asking myself for a long time now. If I had the choice, no I wouldn't of become a Devil. If possible, I would've become an Angel and join gods side. Silly now, isn't it? I can't ever be seen by god again. I'm an enemy to god. It tears me up inside knowing that I can't face god again. Maybe your friend is right. Maybe I should just..."

Iri-chan, hugs me. She cut me off by hugging me.

"No, Xenovia is wrong. She can't cut you down. Even as a Devil, you still worship god. That's very good Ma-chan. Ma-chan as a Devil, wasn't something I was expecting. I was hoping that we could...aah never mind now. So, what was Okaa-sama talking about?"

"I can't really say. Iri-chan, things since you left has changed. Like Aniki, he has...well you will find out soon enough."

"You know you can't keep secrets from me you know?"

I nod. I've never been able to keep secrets from Iri-chan. Because I was basically in love with her, I think I was, yeah I was in love with her. But now, no I can't even think about it. Its been too long and lots has happened since then.

"I know. I never have been able to. The thing Kaa-chan is referring too is..."

So, I start explaining to her about what Kaa-chan was talking about. For some reason, I find it easy to talk with Iri-chan, even though its been years since I've seen here and its not been long since we met one another again. By the end of the talk about that, she looks at me with sad eyes.

"I see why...I'm so sorry...Ma-chan...what happened was...that person shouldn't of said those things. You know, they aren't true at all. What that person said..."

"I know. It sounds stupid, but her words that day, they just cut me from the inside. To most people it wouldn't be so bad but, what she said just hurt me so much. Anyway, once you have done this mission, you are leaving again, aren't you?"

She nods sadly. Yeah, of course she will be leaving. She is only on a job here.

"That's right. I'm sorry about Xenovia before. She shouldn't of threatened to cut you down like that. Even if you are Devil, you are still my most important Ma-chan."

"Y-Yeah? Well, I still care very much about you, even if I'm like this now. Even if we are technically enemies, I still lov...like you very much."

"I-Is that so?"

I nod with a blush.

"Your friend downstairs wont, start any trouble alone, will she?"

"Ooh Xenovia wont. Can I say that, from when we was children, you have grown to be handsome and cute!"

"W-Well thank you. You have also, gotten cuter."

She's also filled out nicely in areas...no I can't think that at all! She is Iri-chan! I can't ogle her like Aniki would! B-But she certainly has grown, she is taller than I am and she is very beautiful...I-I-I...no I can't! I can't fall in...no I refuse to do it again! After this mission of hers, she might never come back, I might never see her again so I absolutely refuse to let myself fall in l-l-lo...never!

"Hehe! I guess I have! Well, I am happy to meet my most important Ma-chan! Even under these circumstances, I am very happy."

I feel her take my hand in hers...I'm actually holding...Iri-chan's hand...yeah...I never thought I would see her again and yet...I'm holding her hand...while she blushes cutely at me...I also blush at the contact.

"Iri-chan..."

"Yes Ma-chan?"

"Hmmm...did you...I mean ummmm...Aniki..."

She gains a look of confusion.

"Ise-kun? What about him?"

"Did you...like Aniki..."

"As a friend you mean? Then, I did like Ise-kun as a friend!"

I shake my head. I, don't think I want to know the answer but, I want to know at the same time that I don't want to know.

"I-I-I...I mean...like as in...c-c-c...crush! Did you have a crush on Aniki!?"

She is taken back by my question.

"No. I never had a crush on Ise-kun...it was someone...aah I can't say!"

She can't say?

"Please, tell me."

"...I can't! Its...well its too embarrassing to say out loud! Don't make me Ma-chan! Uwah!"

"Uwah! Iri-chan..."

My heart beats a little faster...I look into Iri-chan's eyes...her violet eyes...they still have the same shine as they did back then...Iri-chan...I-I-I...I wish I could...Iri-chan I could...maybe not. We are enemies, we couldn't do...such things like that...

Without realizing it, I started leaning towards her...she is doing the same...a-are we actually about to...what will Sera-tan think!? W-Will she be angry with me!? W-Well...Sera-tan...Iri-chan...is it really fine? Would...god forgive her if she...I can't let her become a heretic for...my selfish wish...the door suddenly bursts open!

"Makoto-san! Some exorcists are...uwah! Ma-Mako...Makoto-san! Is...I-I-I...uwah!"

Asia-chan...she came in, freaked out and fainted. Ooh, shit. She saw me about to kiss...aah! I was about to kiss Iri-chan grown up!? I-I-I...!

"Master some...ooh...I see. Shall I...take Asia back to her room?"

"Y-Yes. Please do Raynare-san."

Raynare-san, then takes Asia-chan away to her room.

"Hahaha, I guess Aniki and the others are home..."

I make an awkward laugh. She makes a little giggle also.

"Ma-chan...maybe when the circumstances change...we could actually do that for real. If, that's something you want to do. I know, I do, even if its against the teachings. Maybe god would forgive me if its someone I lov...like very much."

"Maybe...anyway, want to see Aniki?"

"Aah yes Ise-kun!"

I then decide to have a little fun.

"You know, Aniki thought you was a boy."

"Eh!? H-He thought I was a boy!? W-Well I guess I did act like a little tomboy like back then, you didn't think I was a boy, did you?"

"Well no, I thought you was a pretty girl."

She blushes and we then go downstairs. We get downstairs to see Aniki and Xenovia giving one another weird looks, he notices us and looks at Iri-chan with a questioning look.

"Makoto...do you know her?"

"Y-Yes. She is Iri-chan."

"Ise-kun, you remember me, right? Its me!"

Kaa-chan then gets out the photo album and shows Aniki it and tells him the boy in the photo is actually a girl, and we used to play together with her.

"Did you really mistake me for a boy? Ma-chan realized I was a girl. Even if I was a troublemaker like the boys...well this is certainly unexpected. You never can tell what will happen when a reunion happens huh?"

At that time, I knew she meant something else. Yes, she meant about being a Devil I believe. She keeps taking looks at me, as I see that Xenovia-san is taking looks at Aniki.

* * *

...Sometime later, Iri-chan and Xenovia-san leave. She said goodbye to me and promised to meet tomorrow after school. Buchou comes back looking a little distressed. She hugs Aniki, Asia-chan is still passed out upstairs with Raynare-san also, she is looking after Asia-chan.

Buchou then said stuff about Kaichou calling her after school, to tell her about the information I had passed on. She is also said something about Buchou and Aniki having an argument, I don't know what that's about, but I guess they aren't arguing anymore. After that and saying sorry, she turns to me...she has a mad expression.

"Even if I am not your King, I was worried about you! Something like that Makoto, is very reckless, what was you thinking? I seriously need to know what you was thinking. Confronting two holy sword wielders on your own. Do you have a death wish? I am questioning your reasoning right now."

"Buchou...you aren't my King like you said. I was reckless, I was stupid to do something like that, and if you tell Sera-tan then, I wouldn't be shocked. I acted like a fool, because something was telling me to confront them. I didn't do anything too bad, even so, I'm willing to accept punishment from Sera-tan. I acted stupid."

She comes closer to me...is she going to slap me? She is standing infront of me...she hugs me!

"Don't scare me again, alright? You hear me? You can't scare me again. Being with brother of Ise, I can't let you get into dangerous situations."

"Y-Yes...sorry Buchou. I really am."

"Buchou, oppai?"

Aniki said to Buchou who nodded.

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child."

I shake my head at the scene, and I go and see how Asia-chan is. I make it to the room, and see that she is still passed out, with Raynare-san sat in a chair nearby.

"So Master, those exorcists, you knew one?"

"Yeah. She was...someone from a long time ago. But, I know you might be thinking something bad about them, right? Since you are a Fallen Angel, they might think you are in league with the ones who stole the Excalibur."

"About that Master, I think I know who did it. Kokabiel, he is the one who most likely stole the Excalibur's."

Kokabiel huh...

"I see. Is he someone who wants power?"

"More than that, I believe he intends to start another war. He is the type to do something like this. He actually wanted to continue the war when Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama pulled out. He is cocky and believes in his power, he really sets a bad example to Fallen Angels. Heh, I bet you must think it weird for me to say something like that."

"A little yes. But Raynare-san, I wouldn't worry about it. I can tell you are worried. I wont let you get hurt. But, you might have to fight you know? As my servant, I will protect you, as I do actually care what happens to you."

She gives me the look that says she is shocked.

"Master..."

Raynare-san, comes over and kisses my cheek! W-Why did she do that!? I'm her Master! Not her lover! Raynare-san...

"Stay like you are Master, ok? When you was acting weird before, I didn't feel like it was you. You might be a small bastard but, you are a very kind hearted person. And if I have to have a Master, I'm glad its you."

Silly Fallen Angel, saying that to me.

"Hmph, well if I was ever going to have a slave, I'm glad its you, because you are so obedient. By the way, I can't wait to show everyone what we have been doing together."

"Yeah. That training, really improved us both, huh? You know, you was right, I don't need a Sacred Gear. My light power and my determination is what's going to get me stronger."

"Exactly. Raynare-san, when the time comes, lets fight together this time. Not against each other, but together, as a team."

She chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, that's fine. Even if its Kokabiel, I wont let him hurt you or Asia."

"You have grown to care for Asia-chan, haven't you?"

I state more than ask, she becomes a little flustered. She shakes her head from side to side, but then nods.

"W-Well, I guess so. She is like, a little sister to me now. Strange because at one time, I used her for my own ends, but now, I actually care if she gets hurt. I never thought I would."

I guess I can see where she is coming from. She, did use Asia-chan and now, she cares. Its a strange and wonderful feeling for me personally. If I have Raynare-san who protects Asia-chan also, then I know Asia-chan will be fine.

"I'm happy about that."

I go over to Asia-chan and stroke her head ever so slightly. She really does faint a lot when I'm near another girl...maybe its because she misreads the situation...but in that instance with Iri-chan...she didn't misread anything...we would've most likely...but I wouldn't want her to get excommunicated from the Church because of me, I think it might kill her.

She, as in Asia-chan wriggles around a little and opens her eyes, they become teary...she looks at me with the same teary eyes...

"Whats wrong Asia-chan?"

"Makoto-san...that ummmm...was you...ummmm..."

"She's someone I knew from along time ago. Don't worry about her, I wont let her hurt you."

She looks away ever so slightly...Raynare-san face palms.

"It isn't that Master. Geez, she is thinking about you and that exorcist, you was about to kiss. Yeah, I saw that. Did you end up kissing?"

"W-What? No we didn't kiss at all! It was...something that I wanted but...I can't. If I did, it would cause trouble for Sera-tan, for Iri-chan and for myself. A Devil and an exorcist kissing, think about what god would do to me. Think about what Sera-tan would do to me? Think of the bloodbath! Hehe, no she wouldn't do that, but she might be a little upset with me."

"So Makoto-san...didn't kiss that girl..."

I shake my head at Asia-chan.

"Nope! I didn't kiss her. I've not kissed anyone lately, besides Sera-tan, well that's when she was here. So, yeah I've not kissed her or anyone. Besides my King."

"I-I-I see..."

"Hmmm, is something wrong?"

As I asked that, Raynare-san went out of the room, to my utter confusion. What's going on? Maybe Raynare-san has things to do. I have let her have more freedoms than before, I am starting to trust her quite abit. But, there is no way I will trust her completely until she shows me her trust.

"Ummm...the exorcists..."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let either of them touch you. Even if its Iri-chan, I wouldn't let her touch you, alright?"

She hugs me tight while trembling slightly. Yeah, I can see why she might tremble.

"Its alright. I'm confident that I could beat one of them in a fight. Well, maybe confident isn't the word but, only I will protect you, Raynare-san will also. Even if Excalibur is a holy sword, I wouldn't let its blade come within a meter of you if I thought someone was going to use it. Tomorrow, Buchou is having a meeting with them to discuss some things, but no worries, I will be there also."

"Ok! T-That's good. I-If you are there then...I feel safe..."

She feels safe with me...

"Well its a good thing I will be there then, wont it?"

We smile at one another and go downstairs to get some food!

* * *

...Its the next day after school. I, along with the others of the Occult Research club have gathered and two familiar faces are here also. One is Iri-chan and the other is Xenovia-san. They are sat on the sofas, Buchou and Akeno-senpai are opposite them. The others of the club, including myself are in the corner...Asia-chan has a tight grip on my hand. Yuuto-senpai however, is leaking lots of KI at the Excalibur wielders.

"Before we start, why is a Fallen Angel here? Are you already working with them? Is this pointless?"

Xenovia-san with KI directed at Raynare-san.

"She is my servant. She is just my servant, not connected to the incident, and if you don't accept that then, tough. She is my servant Raynare-san, so deal with it."

She rolls her eyes at me, as Iri-chan begins speaking.

"Recently the holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Seeing Aniki's confusion, I speak up.

"The original Excalibur doesn't exist. It broke in a war along time ago, right Iri-chan?"

"Right Ma-chan!"

"Now it looks like this."

Xenovia-san showed her sword that was under a cloth. Yeah that's Excalibur...yes, Destruction.

"The sword Excalibur broke, it was reformed into 7 separate blades by using the fragments Excalibur left. If you like, I could name them for you Aniki."

"How do you...go ahead then Makoto."

I take a breath and start speaking even though this information is new to me, it feels like I've known for years when I haven't. Or the information has been there all along and is now just coming to the surface.

"Excalibur Destruction which Xenovia-san has there, Excalibur Mimic, which Iri-chan has in the form of a rope. Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Blessing and finally Excalibur Ruler, which has been missing since its creation. At a better time, I could go over the abilities of said swords. But right now, I think Buchou would like to say something."

"…Right you are Makoto. So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou spoke clearly and Xenovia-san responded.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between god, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou narrowed her eyes as I rolled my own. Raynare-san has already told me a little about this.

"Wasn't it Kokabiel who stole them?"

Everyone besides Raynare-san turns to me with a shocked expression.

"Are you psychic or something?"

"No, I just have information thanks to a certain slave of mine and my own mind worked out the rest already."

I answered Xenovia-san with a fake smile, in return she narrows her eyes at me.

"Look at me all you want Xenovia-san. It isn't going to change anything. You, as in the Church lost the Excalibur's. Now, why don't you ask, or demand most likely Buchou to do something, or not do something rather."

"Fine. Our request…no. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

And there it goes. Buchou, she makes a little sigh at Xenovia-sans words.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Like I thought yesterday.

"The higher ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as if the holy swords are taken away from god's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

She is a little dense, I already said that Buchou wouldn't form an alliance with Kokabiel or the Fallen Angels in general.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

Buchou said strongly to Xenovia-san who gave a little laugh.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with god's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

Hmmm, Buchou seems to have softened her expression.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Its extreme, the Church is extreme.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"What the hell is wrong with you two!? You are prepared to die all for the Church and Excalibur, your mission!? Its reckless, insane! Iri-chan, you can't die yet...even I want to...ummm..."

Iri-chan and Xenovia-san turn to me.

"Its all for the sake of the mission little one."

She seriously calls me little one again and I will kill her! Blue headed girl!

"Squirrel!"

"Where!?"

I chuckle a little as Xenovia-san looks around frantically. Iri-chan makes a sigh and smiles in my direction. I don't know what that's about but, it seems she doesn't like squirrels.

"Ma-chan its ok. If possible, I wouldn't like to die. To be...able to speak with...Ma-chan again was good..."

"Its foolish if you ask me. Its very foolish. Sending only two people to deal with the...Fallen Angel Kokabiel, who fought in the Great War. It is really stupid. I don't want Iri-chan to die, after meeting again like this. After all this time, I wouldn't like Iri-chan to join heaven, you can't join heaven until we have a...never mind."

"Ma-chan..."

Buchou then speaks up to Xenovia-san who calmed down and looks fearless.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

Those two then had a stare down with one another. Yeah, that's a little...uncomfortable. I want to say squirrel again, to see what that Xenovia-san is going to do.

Iri-chan and Xenovia-san stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand. How rude. Buchou was going to make a snack for you, or I could've made Raynare-san do it.

"I'm sorry. See you, Ma-chan!"

She apologized with a wave of her hand. Those two then made their way towards the exit, only to stop when they looked at Asia-chan.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

What the fuck did she just say!?

"Are you the rumoured witch? The former Holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"...Ummmmm...I-I...I..."

Asia-chan...didn't know what to say to Xenovia-san and Iri-chan.

"It's ok. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the Holy maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

People around the Holy maiden Asia-chan...Iri-chan...

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a Holy maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our god?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in god. Or it the same as Ma-chan..."

"Yes, its the same as that boy you love. I can smell the belief from her and him. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her and him."

I narrow my eyes at Xenovia-san as Asia-chan clutches my hand so tight. She's frightened, but that's an obvious.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in god even if you have turned into a Devil? Like Ma-chan?"

Asia-chan puts on a sad expression.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Xenovia-san then pointed her Excalibur at Asia-chan and I.

"Is that so. Then you both should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you both in the name of god. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you both."

"You make me sick."

I say clearly to Xenovia-san as I get infront of the trembling Asia-chan.

"You what?"

"Do you not understand? You called her a witch. Didn't you!?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a witch."

I let go of Asia-chan's hands so I can tighten my fists.

"Don't talk shit bitch. No one cared about Asia-chan. Only caring about her healing power. She had no friends because she was born with something that made people want her power and eventually turn against her because she is a pure soul who healed even a Devil. It makes me feel sick thinking about people who would use Asia-chan like that. Being used as a...puppet like that."

"Do you think the Holy maiden needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The Holy maidens are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from god. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a Holy maiden from the beginning."

"So she got cast away then. God, he doesn't care about Asia-chan, he never did. If he did, he would've helped her, and kept the Devil away, right!? If he cares so much then, where is he when people who are devoted need him!? Well!? Its messed up! People suffering because of him! All for him! Suffering because of him! You have no idea what I...Asia-chan went through! Maybe you would see differently if you was in Asia-chan's shoes."

...Suffering...Sak...Ai...Tak...names from back then...back when? What am I thinking about? Something from my dreams...the screaming...the blood...

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Belief fake...she believed...she believes now...even if she...shouldn't...even if I shouldn't...

"What is Asia to you?"

"I love her..."

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? DID I JUST SAY THAT!? I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I hear everyone gasp...ehehe, I didn't mean to say that! Not the way it sounded! Uwah! I'm going to be teased by certain people later! Namely a Fallen Angel, the ape, and Aniki.

"She is very important to me. If you think about touching her, then I will kill you without hesitation. I wouldn't care about starting a war if Asia-chan is in danger. I would happily face punishment from my Master and everyone else if it meant I was able to keep Asia-chan safe."

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single Devil. I didn't think you Maou Master educated you enough."

"Don't bring my Master into this, because your suffering will be worse. My Master is the best Master, and if you think about talking bad about her...I wont kill you quickly, I will make it last."

...I don't even know where this is coming from...I'm just...so angry at this bitch for saying stuff to Asia-chan like that...Yuuto-senpai then stepped forward...

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Yuuto-senpai is carrying his disgusting demonic sword...huh? I mean his Sacred Gear sword, normal version I suppose.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

So its going to be Xenovia-san vs Yuuto-senpai. Damn, I wanted to fight her so badly. Just put her in her place. But, Iri-chan is...I couldn't fight her...Iri-chan is someone...Iri-chan...I lo...Iri-chan...

* * *

**AN; Well that brings Irina into the scene and also Xenovia. The squirrel thing is for comedy also. I can imagine Xenovia freaking out like that, even if she is a calm person most of the time. Also, Makoto is remembering things about his past, but not clearly and he doesn't understand why he knows the things he knows. But, it will be revealed eventually. Also Vali as a girl is in the harem! I've also decided on Seekvaira to be with Issei, as she is a Mecha otaku and his Scale Mail is kind of Mecha like so I thought she could get a crush from seeing that.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	16. Mission, destroy Excalibur!

**Mission, destroy Excalibur!**

So it turned out like this. We are currently in the place where we had the ball tournament. There is a red barrier enveloping the surrounding area so the outside isn't effected by this little fight of theirs. It was decided that Aniki would fight Iri-chan after we both said it.

"I couldn't fight Ma-chan since he is my most important friend, but I will fight Ise-kun."

"I can't fight Iri-chan so Aniki please stand in for me."

That's what we both said, Aniki did fight her on the urge of Buchou who promised him some oppai time. Yeah, he got excited when that was mentioned. I seriously want to fight that Xenovia-san but Yuuto-senpai is adamant about fighting Xenovia-san, so all I can do is cheer them on, but my time will come soon. This match has no consequence to me.

Either way, I've already decided to help Iri-chan, even if it goes against certain things. I'm not letting her die on my watch. No way. There isn't anything anyone can do or say to stop me. She isn't dying! Even if she said things to Asia-chan, I wont hold it against her as if I was in her shoes, it might've been me saying things like that. But now, I will forgive her, Xenovia-san on the other hand, is someone who has tried to attack Asia-chan.

No one gets away with hurting Asia-chan. No one will hurt that girl who is under a Maou's Queens protection. Aniki vs Iri-chan and Yuuto-senpai vs Xenovia-san. Speaking of Yuuto-senpai, he has activated that disgusting...that Sacred Gear to create those blades around him, he gives off a weird laugh.

"…Are you laughing?"

Aniki asks Yuuto-senpai who is giving off said laugh. Creepy laugh at that.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Ufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Yeah, Excalibur, you wont win, foolish. Sword Birth wont win against Excalibur, even if but a fragment. He is letting his anger cloud his better judgment.

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the Holy sword Project…Is that you?"

That project huh. Its horrid. All Projects are horrid.

"Ise-kun."

Iri-chan got his attention by calling out his name, so I focus my attention that way also.

"You know, when I met Ma-chan and you again, and you both had turned into Devils, I was shocked."

"Ummmm Shidou Irina…Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? Technically it should be Makoto fighting you but, for whatever reason, you both wont attack one another. Whys that?"

"Aah Ma-chan! I couldn't fight Ma-chan since he is my most special Ma-chan! Even a Devil Ma-chan is better than no Ma-chan as Ma-chan is Ma-chan who I care about very much as Ma-chan is Ma-chan."

Wow, how many times can you say my name without having to take a breath. As she was saying that, she pointed her Excalibur at Aniki.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

I heard a very familiar Boost, coming from Aniki's Sacred Gear. Xenovia-san and Iri-chan seem shocked about seeing Aniki's Longinus. The Boosted Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both raised eyebrows as I notice Yuuto-senpai going for Xenovia-san.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

Xenovia-san blocked the strike of Yuuto-senpai after the swords make some sparks. Xenovia-san is smirking.

"Sacred Gears Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

Comrades killed...killed...comrades that was...Sak...Ai...Tak...I-I-I...feel like something is...my comrades...my friends named...I...I don't...those people...

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Iri-chan then started slashing at Aniki. Hehe, she seems serious. He starts evading her Excalibur.

"I'm not done yet!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear made another Boost huh. Aniki then made a lecherous face...he better not use that horrid technique on Iri-chan or I will seriously kill him myself! Use Raynare-san, she likes having her clothes blown away I imagine.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

"Iri-chan, watch out. The pervert has a very perverted technique, don't let him touch you. He is the enemy of all women, right Koneko-chan?"

"…Yes, Mako-kun is right. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches. He is the enemy of all women, he is the worst."

Aniki faces us while crying anime tears.

"You two! Don't reveal to her my plaaaaaaaaaan!"

We give harsh glares at him.

"What a lowly technique! Aaah god. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

Koneko-chan and I nod to one another.

""...You are the worst.""

"Did you seriously rehearse thaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

"Ara ara. So Ise-kun wants to be lecherous huh. If its Ise-kun then maybe I would be a good candidate."

Akeno-senpai actually just said that. Wow, I think someone is developing feelings for Aniki. To sacrifice yourself to Aniki like that. Buchou doesn't look happy.

"No you fucking wont Akeno. If its a woman's body Ise requires then, he can be satisfied with mine and mine alone."

"Don't swear at me Buchou! Even I want to immerse myself in Ise-kun's manliness."

"Oh fuck off Akeno!"

I've never heard her swear at Akeno-senpai before! She usually does it at Kaichou, and sometimes me and Aniki but never Akeno-senpai. Is this going to be a fight between the Two Onee-sama's for the Perverted Pawns heart?

"Ufufu, Buchou is acting not very ladylike. Ara ara, I wont fuck off ape."

Ooooooo, Akeno-senpai called Buchou an ape.

"Don't call me an ape! You bitch!"

"Ape ape ape! Ufufu Buchou is a mega ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape Akeno!"

Those two had a stare down while flinging some insults at one another. While that was going on, Koneko-chan had hugged me tightly!

"...Mako-kun...if you want to be lecherous with me...I wouldn't mind...if it was you."

Koneko-chan!? D-Don't be cute like that now! Asia-chan, seeing this gets jealous and hugs me around the neck!

"N-No! I-If Makoto-san wants to be...naughty then...I-I am willing to be naughty with Makoto-san!"

"...Never!"

Those two then got into a fight about being lecherous with me! Uwah! Don't copy the ape and Akeno-senpai!

"I see. The mass of sexual desire from Hyoudou Issei. I think it's a fitting action for a Devil that has such strong greed."

I'm happy she didn't say me, but I'm still unhappy with her. Yuuto-senpai then bowed briefly.

"I'm sorry."

Ehehe, yeah. Aniki doesn't look happy. Yuuto-senpai then made another demonic sword appear to the one he was already holding, so he is dual wielding.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

So, he intends to use fire and ice against Xenovia-san? He is going to lose. Its not his fault really, its just with his current power, he is no match for Excalibur. Yuuto-senpai is making mad, idiotic slashes which that girl Xenovia-san dodges easily. Sigh, this is a little sad to watch. Xenovia-san dodges these so called attacks with ease.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

With a single swing from her, the demonic swords turn to dust. As expected, Yuuto-senpai is speechless. Did he expect to beat Excalibur that easily.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Not true. Its a fragment Xenovia-san. If someone boasts enough power, it could be destroyed. Xenovia-san then swirls her sword around and then thrusted it into the ground. The ground started shaking and Asia-chan lost her balance so I catch her and hold her up.

"Are you alright, Asia-chan?"

"O-Oh yes. Thank you for balancing me Makoto-san."

I shake my head at Asia-chan but then I start thinking about Xenovia-san. Ugh, that idiot Xenovia-san. Making a crater like that. She did that to show off, I'm sure. She then speaks with a strong powerful voice.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

Eyes filled with hatred. That's what those eyes are. He really intends to break all 7, huh. Hmph, well I guess then...I will have to help him. Even just one would be fine. That might satisfy this anger he holds to the cursed holy blades...ok seriously, what is that about? Why are my thoughts drawn to that? Thinking holy and demonic swords are disgusting...what's happening to me...?

[Boost!]

Oh, Aniki made another Boost, is that the third now?

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Iri-chan got up and dusted herself off. She then faces Aniki with her blade pointing at him.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!"

She then dashed towards Aniki, closing the distance quite nicely. She isn't as fast as Yuuto-senpai when he tries but, she is still fast nonetheless. Aniki is dodging the attacks, hmmmm, I wonder what he will do. Fire a Dragon Shot at her? Use that disgusting move Dress Break, if he does and it hits her, I will kill him myself. O-Only I should be able to see the naked grown up Iri-chan...uwah! No thoughts! I can't think that now!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your Master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My Master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

He then, stops...he is going to do it, isn't he!? He then charges forward! You perverted bastard! Iri-chan dodges the assaults from the molester...from Aniki.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

"It's not over yet!"

Damn, his perverted power is going overload! Its making his speed pick up! Pervert!

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

"You strip her Aniki and I will kill you!"

Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan and I comment. Its because he is a mega perverted bastard that seriously needs to stop being this perverted. After several dodging's, he finally caught up to her...

"What! You caught up with me!?"

"Yes! Time to see your oppai!"

He then charges for her! But, at the last second she ducks. He didn't stop and is heading our way...ooh no! I try and move the girls Asia-chan and Koneko-chan out of the way and I did when I felt something touch my chest...

* * *

"Don't you click your fingers!"

...But it was too late! My uniform was blown off! Even my underwear is gone! Uwah! I thought this was a girl only move! Why did it effect me!? I'm scared! I'm naked! Did he secretly want to see me naked? Or is it a move that effects any clothing but, he will only use it on girls. I'm naked...uwah!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I let out a scream as I cover my manhood from them all! I'm releasing tears...as Koneko-chan and Asia-chan have huge blushes...even Raynare-san has a decent sized blush...the ape and Akeno-senpai each also have a blush, but not as big as Iri-chan's! No! She can't see me like that! Even Yuuto-senpai and Xenovia-san are looking this way! Uwah! Yuuto-senpai has a decent sized blush also! No! I'm naked here now! Uwah!

"Ma-chan's...thing...was good to look at...oh lord! Please forgive me for thinking pervy things about Ma-chan!"

"DON'T LOOK! PLEASE! ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOU!"

He makes a scared face.

"Makoto...I'm sorry! I-I didn't think that it would...yet you lost your clothes...I guess it works on Bishota's also...b-but its fine right!? Y-You aren't angry...are you?"

"...Did you see?"

I whisper dangerously as Raynare-san hands me a jacket to cover my lower bits. I-I am so...uwah. I turn away from everyone so I can tie the jacket around my waist and now its covering my front, but not my back, so the people behind me can see my butt. He shakes his head so fast that it might come off.

"I-I promise I didn't see anything!"

I coat my hand in demonic power, he backs off frightened. I grab him by the throat and hold him up...

"You super lecher."

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

I repeatedly punch him in the gut! So many punches and he actually coughs up a little blood, maybe I went a little far but...he striped me infront of Iri-chan and Asia-chan and Koneko-chan and everyone else! I feel so violated. I throw him to the ground and leave him.

"I-I'm...sorry Makoto..."

I turn back to him with a sad face.

"I hate you! Doing that to me! You have lots of making up to do! Lots of anime and manga! Is that clear!?"

"Owww...its clear...sorry..."

I go back to the girls.

"Raynare-san could you get me some clothes please?"

"Y-Yes Master. Ise, you perverted bastard! Showing me this gift...I mean stripping my Master, its unforgivable!"

She then goes over to him and whispers something, he then looks confused as she leaves. What did she just whisper? Koneko-chan and Asia-chan then hug me!

"...You made the ultimate sacrifice. I will remember this, always."

"Makoto-san protected me from Ise-sans naughty technique! Thank you Makoto-san! My hero!"

Asia-chan then cheek kissed me! But someone else did also! Koneko-chan cheek kissed me! W-Wow...I'm shocked and happy! I'm so happy! Two girls just cheek kissed me!

Iri-chan then poked Aniki with a stick.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. And to use it on your own brother. Ise-kun, are you in love with Ma-chan? But, thank you...aah! Uwah! God! I'm so sorry for having more naughty thoughts! Please forgive me!"

"...No...I don't love him like that...he is my brother...I love him like that...that move is my specialty...I created it by using all my demonic power talent...I will use it on you!"

He makes a stance as he slowly stands up. He then speaks clearly to her.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

He then goes at her again!

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous Devil!"

Iri-chan gripped her sword tightly and rushed Aniki. Aniki crouched down and tried to kick her from below to trip her, but she then jumped a little. Aniki then jumped up by kicking the ground and made an uppercut for Iri-chan! He misses her chin, she then swung her katana to the side and cut him a little as he jumped out of the way.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Aniki then fell to the ground, smoke is coming out of the little cut Iri-chan gave Aniki. This is a holy sword after all. Even a little cut like this is enough to make a Devil feel extreme pain.

"It's the damage caused by the holy sword. Devils get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

Iri-chan said clearly to Aniki.

[Reset!]

His power is gone now. He has lost the Boosted power. I go over and help him sit up as he was on the floor.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream from Yuuto-senpai stopped me from about to speak with Aniki. I look and see that he is creating a gigantic sword. Ugh, Yuuto-senpai, use your head! Don't be a fool!

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

Obviously, this isn't going to work Yuuto-senpai. He swings that blade at Xenovia-san. She makes a sigh, as if disappointed.

"Its a shame. You made the wrong decision."

She swings he sword upwards and destroys the blade with ease. Excalibur won against the demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

Bang!

She then hit him in the stomach with the pommel. Yuuto-senpai has truly lost now.

"Gaha!"

Yuuto-senpai fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

She then turns to leave after glaring for a second or so at him. Yuuto-senpai tried to stop her but it is clear that the fight is over. Akeno-senpai dropped the barrier.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Xenovia-san said and then looked at Aniki.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing dragon has already awakened."

The Hakuryuukou huh. That's the Sekiryuutei's sworn enemy. The Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. Raynare-san told me about it once after I had asked her. Surprisingly, she actually told me without complaining or anything. I don't believe she told me his name, only that he is on the Fallen Angels side.

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

...I believe she is telling the truth, that's fine. If Aniki can't do it on his own, I will stand by his side and fight also. The Hakuryuukou isn't taking Aniki away from me, I will fight a Longinus user if I have to. No, if its for Aniki and the others, I will fight beside him.

Iri-chan then came over and hugged me! Xenovia-san has already picked up her stuff to leave.

"Maybe when the circumstances allow it...one day Ma-chan..."

She whispers to me as she picks up her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

She then left with giving a wink at me! I wave as she disappears from sight. Buchou closed her eyes, her servants lost. That's the utter truth. Raynare-san comes back after they had left and got me a spare uniform from the clubroom so I put it on, even if it is a bigger size, I think its Aniki's spare uniform. Its big on me, but I'm not complaining.

"Ise-san. Are you ok?"

Asia-chan started healing Aniki.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

He then gestures me close. What does he want now? Going to blow my clothes away again?

"I really am sorry about the clothes incident."

"You should be. That was horrid. I bet I'm the only male you will use that on, huh."

"Yeah! Good thing you're androgynous!"

I glare but he is right. I am androgynous. Its my body type and my facial structure, its because I'm a Bishota. So if I wore girly clothes then I could most likely pass as a girl. But, as I don't plan on wearing girly clothes, everyone will know I'm a guy.

"I guess so. But, you still owe me anime and manga. Do you hear me? And, don't blow Iri-chan's clothes off! She is...someone I..."

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! But yeah, I will get you the anime and manga, I guess its my own fault for stripping you."

I then get really close to his ear.

"What did Raynare-san whisper to you before?"

I whisper really quietly, so not even Asia-chan can hear.

"Ugh...she said something about the Dress Break and using it on you made her...feel good."

It made her feel good? Ok. That's very strange, oh Raynare-san. You weird Fallen Angel.

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Buchou made a cry to Yuuto-senpai, who looks like he is about to leave.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

Yuuto-senpai then was about to leave, but I rush and grab his shirt...

"Yuuto-senpai...please come back...ok? When you have done what you need to do...come back, ok?"

"I-I-I...Makoto-kun, I will come back, ok?"

"You better. Because, I care about you, you know?"

I then hug him, to his shock. I don't mind hugging Yuuto-senpai as he is my friend. I feel him hug me back briefly before going.

"Yuuto...why..."

Buchou made a sad face. Aniki looks troubled by it. Yeah, I can already tell that he is going to do something. After that, we all decided to head home. That was certainly something, anyway.

* * *

...On the next day off, Aniki tried to leave the house...

"And, where do you think you are going, Aniki?"

I caught him by surprise. He looks in my direction, I know what he is doing.

"You know right? You in?"

I nod with a smile.

"Of course. Leaving me out of the action isn't going to work. I'm in."

"Hehe, thought so. Hurry, before the others catch on."

I, along with Aniki head out towards the train station. Well Aniki said that he called Genshirou-senpai to talk about Yuuto-senpai. Along the way, we by chance ran into Koneko-chan, she took my hand and wouldn't let go, so we had no choice but to bring her along. So making it to the train station, we finally run into Genshirou-senpai.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

"...What are you three trying to do?"

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy swords, Excalibur's."

They become completely shocked. Genshirou-senpai tried running away, only for Koneko-chan and I to stop him. Koneko-chan agreed to help instantly since she knows its Yuuto-senpai.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

"Hey, I'm not the Gremory group, yet I'm willing to help. So Genshirou-senpai, please help us. Since you are my and Koneko-chan's senpai, isn't it the duties of a senpai to look out for their kohai's?"

"Damn you Shy Prince! Don't use that face with meeeeeeeee!"

I poke my fingers together in a shy manner.

"Please?"

"Damn it! Uwah! Kaichou will kill meeeeeee! But...ugh...I can't! I will be killed by Kaichou!"

Aniki makes a sigh.

"Oh come on Saji!"

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

She, isn't that strict, is she? Then again, I'm not apart of her peerage so I wouldn't really know. So, we then start looking for the Excalibur wielders, Iri-chan and Xenovia-san.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the Holy sword Project and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Aniki asks, Koneko-chan nodded.

"Irina and Xenovia said they have to destroy the stolen Excalibur's or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

Making Yuuto-senpai the main person, yeah that's right.

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?"

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excalibur's from the Fallen Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

I then make a comment.

"This is a little good isn't it? Helping Yuuto-senpai overcome his past, and the best part is, this is a secret! Keeping this from the ape...doesn't this excite you!?"

They all sweatdrop, hey I find defying Buchou fun. She said that we couldn't get involved, I suppose I shouldn't really get involved but, I can't sit on the sidelines while everyone else is doing something and I'm doing nothing!

"...Does it really excite you to keep this from Buchou?"

"Asking me that question Koneko-chan? Isn't it obvious? Doing this behind Buchou's back is a little fun! But, my main reason is to help Yuuto-senpai overcome the Excalibur blades. I will help this time. During the Phenex incident, I couldn't do anything, this time, I will fight by your side, as the Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama."

"Hehe, you better little bro!"

We all share a laugh besides Genshirou-senpai who keeps trying to escape.

"But you know, it might cause a fight you know? If it does, Koneko-chan, you run away. It would hurt me if they hurt you."

"I wont run away. Its our comrade."

She really does care the most for comrades, doesn't she? I saw it during the Phenex incident also. She was very determined that day and she is determined today also. About twenty minutes later, we come across them...hehe, they are...wow.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb."

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

Yeah, that's not sticking out at all. Ugh, they both are...Iri-chan is still so cute though!

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Looking at the painting, yeah it does look fake, very fake. She fell for something like that? Ooh Iri-chan!

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

Yeah, I don't know who that is supposed to be either.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

What is she, stoned? She seriously thinks that's Saint Peter? Iri-chan...why are you so clueless yet cute?

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

Iri-chan gains a mad expression and points her finger at Xenovia-san.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

They are arguing really loudly now.

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Do they always call each other heretics? They did the other day when they came to my home, and now they called one another heretics. Maybe its supposed to be an insult or something like that. They then started banging their heads together, ehehe, this looks strange.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excalibur's."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think god will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

Eh? That's a little weird. So, Xenovia-san said about a performance?

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excalibur's, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Iri-chan exclaimed at Xenovia-san who was holding the picture. They then started arguing over cutting the picture down...we go over to them. Noticing us, Iri-chan latches onto me!

"Ma-chan! You've come to save me from hunger yes? Since its you, god will allow it!"

"Sure, lets go."

We all then went to a local family restaurant. While on the way to the restaurant, they was saying stuff about selling their souls to the Devils and a bunch of stuff like that. Aniki and I decided to pay together. I paid for Iri-chan because I refuse to pay for Xenovia-san until she apologizes to Asia-chan. If that happens then, I will talk to her, like a civil person, until then, well Aniki can talk to her. I will talk with Iri-chan. We get the food and sit down.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Xenovia-san and Iri-chan said as they inhaled more food.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

"How rude. We, as in Aniki treats you to food and that's how you respond? Hey Iri-chan, like the food?"

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal Ma-chan! Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

When she prayed and held up her cross, it hurt my head severally. Koneko-chan also got a headache as did Aniki and Genshirou-senpai.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

"Aah its fine Iri-chan, its ok."

"Yay! I knew Ma-chan would understand me!"

As she said that, Koneko-chan who is on my lap, pinched me thigh! It hurts Koneko-sama!

"So, why did you come to us?"

Xenovia-san asks and since I've promised myself only to talk to her when necessary or when I'm annoyed, I will let Aniki handle it.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Uu, Aniki was just refreshing the minds of everyone present, Xenovia-san.

"We want to help you destroy the Excalibur's."

When he said that, those two looked surprised and looked at one another also.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

Wow, she sure changed her tune quickly.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if its Ma-chan and Ise-kun, they're still are Devils, you know?"

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

Xenovia-san raised her hand as if to stop her.

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The higher ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self sacrifice."

Not almost, it is self sacrifice. Its stupid. Xenovia-san seems to have realized it.

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"Hey I'm the same! Or I was the same anyway."

I speak up, Xenovia-san smiles a little.

"See. Even your love says that."

"Will you stop with that Xenovia!? M-Ma-chan and I couldn't be...one day if the powers make peace...then maybe we could..."

She pokes her fingers together shyly.

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The higher ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

So, yes that's being flexible. I guess they could say the same about me. Well, not the Dragon part but me being a Kyuubi.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was god's doing that we had this meeting."

She sounds happy alright.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon…But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Iri-chan became silent at Xenovia-sans words. We-Well Aniki certainly is a childhood friend of Iri-chan's and she is my childhood...why is Koneko-chan glaring at me like that? Is it, can she read thoughts? Or has my face painted a picture?

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Aniki then called Yuuto-senpai. He is telling him to come here. Aniki put the phone down a minute later and said that Yuuto-senpai is on the way. Sometime later he comes and has a coffee.

"…I understand the situation."

Yuuto-senpai said after we explained what happened thus far.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

"Alright, enough of this right now. Hear me, Xenovia-san? Yuuto-senpai? No violence or arguments, please."

I say clearly, they don't speak but glare.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy sword Project. Against the church and the Excalibur's."

"Obviously."

He replied with a cold tone, yeah that experiment was something horrid.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Yuuto-senpai is leaking KI at Iri-chan, who doesn't know what to say, Xenovia-san then speaks up.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

I've...heard that name...before, I think. Something about...no, I don't remember. It struck a cord with me, but its not something I can remember.

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

Yuuto-senpai was...involved in a fight with Excalibur before then...

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

That bastard is the one who hurt Asia-chan. Heh, if I come across him, I'll burn him away without a second thought.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our god from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Heh, makes sense really. So, he just wanted to kill then?

"Anyway's, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia-san then took out a pen and paper and wrote down contact details. She gave it us, as Aniki was about to give details, I had already planned ahead and given them to Iri-chan beforehand.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia-san said and stood up.

"Thanks for the meal, Ma-chan! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, god will allow it if its Ma-chan who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Iri-chan got up also and winked. They then left after we say our goodbyes.

"…Ise-kun, Makoto-kun. Why did you do this?"

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

Aniki spoke out. I will do mine in a minute.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an exiled, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Damn Koneko-chan. She is, super duper cute! Yuuto-senpai smiles at her and nods. Right now, I just have to do something to see what Aniki will do. So, I get up and hug Yuuto-senpai...I feel him hugging me back.

"Yuuto-senpai...you are staying right?"

"Ma-Makoto-kun I-I...w-what's wrong?"

"If you went...I would be troubled. So that's why stay, ok? You become exiled, and I wouldn't be able to see you again. So, you can't go now, ok?"

I look him directly in the eyes and, I see that his face has actually gone red...ooh crap, I've made him blush. I didn't mean too! Those, was my honest feelings but, to make Yuuto-senpai blush like that, if only he was a girl then...hehe, I'm entertaining an idea like that.

"I-I-I had no idea Makoto-kun..."

"Well, it isn't like that Yuuto-senpai. Don't read into it like that. I just care about you very much. And I've already told you, you have to become a girl before I will date you."

"Turn into a girl..."

Huh? Is he actually...eh? Is he thinking about...eh?

"But you know, you can take your hands off my hips."

He looks down, and sees that his hands are actually on my hips, he becomes flustered and lets go! Hehe, silly senpai.

"You sick bastard! Touching Makoto like that!? If he becomes like you then I will kill you!"

"Ise-kun! Stop thinking that! I-I..."

"I'm only going to date Yuuto-senpai if he turns into a girl Aniki. So until then, you don't have to worry and even if that happens then, you wouldn't have to worry as I bet Yuuto-senpai would be a pretty girl since he is a Bishounen."

Genshirou-senpai then speaks up.

"Ummm, do I have to do this? And how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Yuuto-senpai then started explaining about his past. Every word he said made me feel pain and I don't know why. Well, yes pain for the people that died during the experiments, its a horrible thing to do. But, it felt personally sad, and it felt like maybe it...no. After Yuuto-senpai had finished, Genshirou-senpai started sobbing. Eh? Weird.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any god or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

No god...no god...

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

A story of Genshirou-senpai's? He has a story? What story?

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with…But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

...I'm disgusted. Seriously, the way he said it was...wow...I'm surrounded by sick people. That's why Yuuto-senpai has to stay, this perverted Pawn is like the apes perverted Pawn.

"What you basically described was a rape scenario. You should marry for love, not for getting her pregnant. And, what's with the, you can't get girls pregnant? Because you are unpopular? Well, I'm sorry but that's weird. I'm sure there will be someone out there for you, not if you describe your weird dream to them though."

I then look at Aniki who has a pervy grin.

"And if you even start with some pervy fantasy about Buchou then, I will deliver a beating from hell. And, it will be more anime and manga, on top of the ones you owe me for stripping me."

"You stripped your own brother? That's sick Hyoudou. Even if he is androgynous, that's wrong."

"Oh fuck off! I didn't mean to do it! And its not like he didn't get something out of it! He's basically making me poor and he even got a cheek kiss from his loli!"

Bang!

Koneko-chan punched Aniki in the stomach and he went down to the ground. I guess she doesn't like being called a loli from Aniki.

"...I hate you with a passion. Stripping Mako-kun...was good...bad senpai."

Eh? She said it was good?

"Makoto-kun naked...hehe..."

When I looked at Yuuto-senpai, his cheeks had turned a red colour. Why is he blushing? Uu, Yuuto-senpai and Koneko-chan are looking at me with red faces, I don't mind them doing it, but I feel embarrassed about that happening. But that day, the Excalibur destruction team was formed.

* * *

A few days into the search, we couldn't find anything. I had picked up the aura of the blade sometimes but, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Currently, Asia-chan and I have gone to the second year room for lunch. Asia-chan wanted to eat with Kiryuu-senpai, and asked if I would come along so since its Asia-chan, I came along.

I can hear a certain pervy conversation going on about Buchou and Akeno-senpai from, yeah the Perverted Trio. I'm eating lunch with Asia-chan, Raynare-san and Kiryuu-senpai and we are talking about going out at the next weekend to bowl and karaoke.

"Hehe, I've heard something interesting~"

Kiryuu-senpai said while looking at me.

"Ugh, what?"

"Hehe, about a certain hug between you and Kiba-kun."

Oh for the love of, Maou. How the hell does she know that!?

"That's because we are friends. Ooh yeah, do you want me to tell Aniki about something Raynare-san told me about that you told her but I already knew anyway?"

"Don't you dare! Its like admitting its the end of the world!"

Hmmmm, yeah her tune changed quickly, didn't it?

"Ummm, you are still coming, right Makoto-san?"

Asia-chan asked me.

"Yeah. Koneko-chan is also coming, right? And those perverts."

"Unfortunately Makoto-kun. Its alright if I go, right?"

Raynare-san calls me Makoto-kun when humans are around. Yeah, she can't call me Master during school hours, no matter how much I find it amusing.

"Why Yuuma-chan, thinking about your servitude again?"

"No! Ugh, Aika-san stop it! What I do outside of school is my own business!"

Raynare-san suddenly became flustered.

"About Kiba-san..."

"I will try and make Yuuto-senpai join us also Asia-chan."

"Y-Yes! That's the best after all. Since we are in the same club..."

I pet her head as if to comfort her. Asia-chan is worried about Yuuto-senpai's behaviour lately. She tells me as much in bed...yeah that doesn't sound right.

"Aah right, little bro. Asia-chan was telling me that you groped her the other day, while in bed."

I do a spit take! B-But she isn't wrong...although it was a mistake...

"I-I didn't grope Asia-chan!"

"Heh, I'm sure you did. Because each time Asia-chan is mentioned the size of your thingy increases."

"Will you shut up!"

She maniacally laughs at me. Ugh, I really find this girl to be Aniki's pervy equal. Asia-chan has such a red face...

"Kiryuu-san! Please stop! Y-You are embarrassing me!"

"Hehe, Asia is embarrassed even though she shares a bed with little bro everyday now, isn't that right?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

She points at someone. At first I thought she was pointing at Raynare-san but that wasn't the case, she was pointing to her pervy equal...what the hell has he been saying!?

He notices me glaring at him, so I make a cry for help, as it were.

"Katase-senpai! Murayama-senpai! Aniki is close to me! He is trying to touch me sexually! While his pervy friends watch!"

The door bursts open and the two kendo girls lunge forward and start beating Aniki and the other two. I said the other two because I heard pervy comments about Asia-chan and Koneko-chan coming from them.

""DON'T TOUCH THE SHY PRINCE YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!""

Hehe, those girls follow me around school all day. I know they do it. I can actually smell them, as my Youkai part gives me enhanced sense of smell, even in my human based form. Although, I can't discern between gender yet...but each person has a smell that's unique to them...

"Hahaha, that it awesome. Makoto-kun, that is cool. Its like having willing slaves."

I smile at Raynare-san as the kendo girls finish beating Aniki and the other two. That's for telling Kiryuu-senpai about Asia-chan and my private life and for being perverted. Actually...

"Ummm...Katase-senpai, Murayama-senpai..."

The girls rush over and stand by my side, with a creepy look on their faces.

"Y-Yes Makoto-sama!?"

"W-What can we do for you!?"

I point at Kiryuu-senpai who is shaking. Yes, she knows what's coming.

"She was being bad. She was picking on me for no reason. Could you maybe tell her to...stop being mean?"

I poke my fingers together shyly. They look at Kiryuu-senpai who is actually producing tears. Yeah, these girls have a special way of teaching someone a lesson.

""Its time to educate you!""

They link arms with Kiryuu-senpai and start dragging her away!

"OH SHIT! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She is then dragged out of the classroom.

"Shall we enjoy a quiet lunch?"

I say with a smile. Asia-chan smiles and so does Raynare-san. We three enjoy a quiet lunch and soon its time to head back to class.

* * *

After school that same day, we gathered in the park. We are dressed in our nuns and priests outfits. We had walked around looking for the Excalibur's but something feels like its...Yuuto-senpai also senses it, and so does Koneko-chan...

"Up there!"

Aniki and Genshirou-senpai look up to where I am pointing and Yuuto-senpai has already started having a sword fight with Freed who appeared there with an Excalibur. We discard our priest and nun clothes!

"Take this! Flames!"

I launch some flames at the bastard Freed, however he uses that damn holy sword to cut through it easily!

"Ara ara! The little boy from last time, didn't you die? Wasn't you killed by that slutty Fallen Angel? Hmph, tougher than I thought."

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Aniki Boosted his power. That's what he is going to do, he is going to Boost his power and Transfer it too Yuuto-senpai, to defeat the Excalibur!

"Stretch my line!"

Genshirou-senpai, make a small black lizard appear on his hand. There was a line that is coming from its mouth and has attached itself to Freed! Freed tried to cut it off but, even his holy sword isn't cutting it. No, its more like Freed isn't using the Excalibur to its fullest.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

Yuuto-senpai charged the Freed bastard with two demonic blades in hand!

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

However, as they made contact, the blades broke, as I had expected!

"Not yet Freed! Flames, make a circle and destroy!"

I have summoned my fox fire and concentrated it around Freed, yeah even if its a diversion! While the flames have circulated him, I've formed ice spears out of demonic power and launched them at Freed!

"Chi! You've gotten better!"

Cut! Cut!

He cuts away my ice like it was nothing, he has also slashed away my fire! Damn it, I can't use devastating attacks now, or Yuuto-senpai might get caught in the blaze.

"Coming little one!"

Freed went for me! I summon my Sacred Gear! He closes the distance and makes a swing for me! I parry him and seal some of the holy aura from Excalibur! That's my Sacred Gears power, to seal attacks, so since the attack hit my Sacred Gear, whatever aura he was using was absorbed by my Sacred Gear! It takes stamina but, I have that aura and I can add it to my own power, but I will store it and save it for later!

"Take this you bastard!"

I spin on my heels and extend my leg to kick him in the centre of his body. But, as I was about to kick him, he blocked my efforts with Excalibur...Rapidly! That's Excalibur Rapidly huh. Yeah, maybe I can...

"Excalibur! Respond to me! Grant me the speed!"

The aura goes wild as my body glows, then it goes into me! Yes, I don't know why I can do this but...

Bang!

"Guha!"

I had taken in the Excalibur Rapidly's speed into my body and used that to elbow him in the side, sending him a little distance!

"And this!"

DON!

I also fired some fox fire to make a little explosion! That's right! This time, I'm fighting too!

"Yuuto-senpai! Attack him now!"

"Right!"

Yuuto-senpai charged at Freed, he doesn't seem to injured. He swings his sword at Freed, but Freed being a dodgy bastard, jumped out of the way, of course Yuuto-senpai followed him!

Freed, he attacked Yuuto-senpai and broke another demonic sword Yuuto-senpai had! It seems he is in a pretty bad...huh?

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan, threw Aniki at Yuuto-senpai! Aniki made a scream as he got closer to Yuuto-senpai!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

[Transfer!]

Aniki's power flowed into Yuuto-senpai's body. Yeah, even I can tell that his power has been increased by a bit.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

Yuuto-senpai summoned lots of disgusting demonic...he summoned demonic swords that cover the whole area! The demonic swords started going for Freed who made a clicking noise with his tongue and started taking out the demonic swords.

Yuuto-senpai then used his speed and charged Freed while different demonic blades was coming at Freed from different directions. But even a Boosted Yuuto-senpai is no match for Excalibur.

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

So, he is using the Excalibur's power to make the blade go at a faster velocity to the point that it almost disappears. I can still see it just fine.

"Its not working!"

Yuuto-senpai's blade crumbles as Freed slashed it away. And then, Freed made a downward swing, but as he did, Genshirou-senpai pulled on the line, making him lose his balance a little.

"Like I would let you!"

At that time, I noticed that something is following from Freed to Genshirou-senpai's little lizard. Is he, absorbing power? It seems like that to me.

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

So, that's a Sacred Gear huh. I should've seen that, yeah I didn't pay attention to detail though. It could've been something different but, still its a Sacred Gear.

"…Dragon type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to cut the line again but to no avail. Hmmmm, so that's a Dragon type Sacred Gear? I wonder what type of Dragon, if any inhabits it.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

Yuuto-senpai...he should just do it now, before I do it.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said with a disgusting smile.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

...That voice...its Balba Galilei! I know it to be true! Something snaps inside of me and I rush over and pin the bastard to the wall by his throat!

"Where the fuck are they!? What have you done to them!? You know, don't you!?"

Cut!

My arm has been cut...by the Excalibur...and I've been kicked away by Freed! Bastard...I need to know...about...them people...

"Thank you for that Freed. Psycho midget."

Balba then told Freed how to use the element to cut Genshirou-senpai's Sacred Gear line off, which he did.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but...

"I wont let you!"

Something went past me and something made a clashing metal sound. It was Xenovia-san who attacked Freed!

"Yahoo! Ma-chan!"

Iri-chan is here also!

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of god!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

They exchange blades with one another. He then takes out a ball of light...argh! He is going to escape!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

A light flashed all over the area! When it died down, they had gone!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Those two then sprinted off...Yuuto-senpai followed after them. As I was about to go after them...Koneko-chan stopped me.

"...You are injured. You can't fight to your best like that."

I realized she was right, so I took a breath, then nodded. I then felt something behind me...yeah its those two. The ape and Kaichou. They have serious expressions on.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

Yeah, they aren't happy. We are lead to a nearby park and those three are made to sit infront of the fountain. I, myself, can't get Balba out of my head. That son of a bitch. He knows something, but even I don't know what I'm thinking about. Seeing that mans face made me feel like something had happened to me before.

After sometime, Buchou was giving a lecture to Aniki and Koneko-chan, Genshirou-senpai on the other hand was being punished by his Master. Wow, I never knew Kaichou was into spanking. Buchou then hugged Aniki and Koneko-chan.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

She continued to spank Genshirou-senpai, then Buchou made a scary aura.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

...He made a confused face.

"Its the Masters duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

Ehehe, she then gave him a spanking from hell, I averted my eyes. I don't need to be scarred for life.

When they had done with that, the Buchou and Kaichou duo ganged up on me.

"I already know what you are going to say. I'm sorry. I couldn't let them fight alone and my own..."

I was cut off by them hugging me! Eh? I'm not going to get punished? Yay!

""WHAT THE FUCK!?""

Aniki and Genshirou-senpai shout out!

"Are you alright? You should get Asia-san to check that wound."

"Yes Makoto. Don't scare me like that! I was worried!"

They continued to hug me for a few minutes before breaking it. Aniki then said something.

"Why didn't you spank him!?"

Buchou walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him rather violently!

"Ise! His Master is Serafall! Ooh Maou, if he got killed, I would be killed by her! She trusted me and that butch Sona to make sure he's safe when she isn't here and if he dies then I'm screwed! You don't want to piss off a Maou!"

"Don't call me a butch ape!"

"Don't fucking start now you one yen prostitute!"

Wow, they can fight now?

"I will start because you started ape! Don't forget to sleep with whoever wants you while you're at it!"

"Uwah! Fuck you Sona! That's it! Why don't I just tell him now!?"

"Fine! If you really hate me that much then, do it!"

Buchou made a face, and backed down.

"Ugh you bitch. You will have to say it one day, you know?"

"I will do, on my own time. It isn't any of your business anyway."

"Sure it isn't. No, you're right, it isn't any of my business. Anyway, come on. Lets go home."

We all nod at Buchou besides Kaichou who rolls her eyes at her, then heads home. Along the way, Koneko-chan kept apologizing to Buchou, but she didn't regret doing what she did. Once getting home, we get gestured into the kitchen by a hand. We three look at one another before following the hand.

* * *

"Hauu!"

Something fell into my arms as if it hand been pushed. When I looked...it was Asia-chan in an apron! Asia-chan is just in an apron! But then, I felt something on my back...Raynare-san has pushed her assets into my back! She is also wearing an apron also! What the hell!?

"…A friend of mine in our class told me…That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… Its e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

"I just wanted to tease my Master, hehe."

Ugh! My life is...erotic! These two are, wow! B-But...

"Asia-chan, was it Kiryuu-senpai who taught you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear…It feels cold… Auu…"

Ugh...I'm going to get Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai to educate her again.

"Ufufufu. They look cute in it don't they? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…"

Eh? Kaa-chan? Supporting this? She remembers when she was younger? Eww. That's gross.

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that. To use it for Ise..."

The ape? She said something like that?

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!"

I pet Asia-chan's head as she hugs me tighter! Raynare-san hugs me tighter from behind! W-Why is she doing this?

"...Since Akeno isn't here...this gives me a chance to get ahead...wait for me Ise! I will do it also!"

Buchou then left to change with Kaa-chan chasing after her.

"Ummm, Master. Can we maybe go upstairs? Away from perverted eyes."

"Hey! If you didn't want to be looked at then don't dress so provocatively!"

Aniki said with a frustrated sigh.

"I can dress anyway I want for my Master! Like the ape will dress for you! As an ape! Ape!"

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE!"

I hear from upstairs! Buchou! W-Wow she can...

"Y-Yes. Lets go upstairs. The ape...Buchou will deal with Aniki."

So like that, Asia-chan and Raynare-san went upstairs first, I didn't want Aniki looking at them lewdly. We get upstairs and into my room.

"S-So ummmm..."

"You look great Asia-chan, thank you. Also you Raynare-san. You look good."

Asia-chan's and Raynare-sans faces turned a pink colour.

"You know, I wouldn't let anything happen to you two. Nothing like the exorcists will touch either of you. I wouldn't let it happen. Even you Raynare-san. I wouldn't let anyone touch you because, as crazy as this sounds, I actually am growing to care about you a great deal. Besides I need a slave now, its become a must for me."

I smirk the last part out. I was expecting an annoyed face, but what I was met with was a teary eyed Raynare-san instead. I look to Asia-chan who also has teary eyes.

"W-What is it?"

"C-Can...I stay with you Makoto-san...forever now? I, love my current life with Makoto-san and the others. I haven't forgotten god, but being with everyone else is more important to me now."

"I-Is that so? Then, of course you can stay with me. That's what I want also."

Raynare-san made a little laugh.

"I see now. So Masters and Asia's relationship has progressed to that level already?"

"Eh?"

I make a confused face. She smirks.

"Asia, and you are together now, aren't you? Like, dating?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because you said you want to stay with her, doesn't that mean in a relationship?"

I give her a strange look. I can see how that might be misinterpreted but, it really is just me being honest. I've grown to care about Asia-chan very much.

"Not necessarily. The love I have for Asia-chan is very deep, but I don't know about...relationship because last time...aah never mind."

"Master? Ooh wait your arm, what happened?"

When Raynare-san said that, Asia-chan healed it immediately while looking worried.

"It was...well I guess there isn't any use hiding it..."

So I explained to them about the hunt for Excalibur and whatnot. By the end of it, Asia-chan was worried even more and Raynare-san had narrowed eyed.

"What is it Raynare-san?"

"Just thinking about Azazel-sama. He, wont like Kokabiel doing this. Even I realize this fact. But, if I'm to fight Kokabiel...I would most likely..."

"No, you wont die. Is that clear? You, wont die."

She nods with a far off expression...

"Anyway, since its late...shall we get to bed? I'm sure the others will be fine."

"Ok! Ummmm..."

"Yeah Asia-chan. You can stay with me. I mean, we share every night anyway, should tonight be any different?"

She smiles and gets...well she puts on some panties and that's it. I then get into bed with Asia-chan after discarding most of my clothes. Asia-chan cuddles up to me...Raynare-san hasn't left.

"Is something the matter Raynare-san?"

"W-Well I guess...no nothing is wrong."

Hm? She said something first then said nothing...hmmmm...

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Not really. Just, thinking about Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. How they will think of this. That's all."

"I see. Well, I'm sure they wouldn't like it. Now, ummmm...if you want, you can..."

She looks at me with a confused expression.

"I can what?"

"You can...get to bed. I don't need you for the night, have the night off, unless something happens."

"Aah yes, thank you Master. Well good night."

She then waved and left. Hmmm, maybe I should have a serious talk with her soon about her Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. She clearly misses them. I will let her go of slavery one day, if she turns from evil to good. That's all I want from her. After she turns good, she can go back to her Fallen Angel comrades.

"Good night Makoto-san."

"Yes, good night Asia-chan."

Like that, we fall asleep together.

...I'm woken up by an enormous pressure from outside. I got up and looked out the window...its Freed! Asia-chan wakes up, feeling the same thing I did. But then, Raynare-san burst through the door.

"Master! Kokabiel! He has someone with him, your friend!"

...Iri-chan!?

"Is it...Iri-chan?"

"I believe so. We need to go now!"

I nod, get dressed and we three head outside, to be met with Aniki and Buchou also. That guy, is Kokabiel, his 10 wings...yeah that is Kokabiel. I-I-I...have I...Kokabiel...

"Raynare. Looks like the rumours are true after all! Fuhahahaha! You became the bitch of a...you. You, who are you, boy?"

He started off with Raynare-san, and looked at me at the end.

"Kokabiel! Azazel-sama will not stand for this! You can't start a war! Azazel-sama will be against this act! I'm against it!"

"Like I care if you are against it. You, are just a bitch to a...creature."

Did he just call me a creature?

"Don't speak about Master like that you bastard!"

Raynare-san armed herself with a light spear.

"Don't Raynare-san! You're no match for him. We will fight him together."

She reluctantly stops her light. I can see Iri-chan in his arms.

"You let that girl go now before I kill you!"

"Heh. Here."

He throws Iri-chan to me, I catch her.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

I'm going to kill him! But, from his words, Yuuto-senpai and Xenovia-san got away. Well, that's a plus it seems.

"Asia-chan! Please heal her!"

"Y-Yes!"

I place Iri-chan on the ground and Asia-chan starts using her healing power over Iri-chan. Her laboured breathing becomes more soft.

"Iri-chan, you're going to be ok."

She opens her eyes briefly and I gently grasp her hand.

"Ma-chan...I...I...love...you..."

...She said she loves me...she then closed her eyes again...but I know she's fine. She loves me...she actually...I so wish I could but...

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

"You wont touch Buchou!"

Aniki said angrily to Kokabiel, who just smirked evilly.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

Sirzechs-sama...Sera-tan...I wish she was here but...if she was then...I'm sure...I want Sera-tan...

"...You battle freak."

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if its a Boosted Gear like the one the brat over there has…But it's not something you can find so easily."

Boosted Gear...Azazel...san might be after it.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

Like I thought. Azazel-san might be after...Raynare-san is shaking slightly, so I grasp her hand to calm her nerves.

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur's! It's a good place for the battlefield."

Sera-tan...should I contact her? What, should I do?

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

Freed said as he took something out...he has four Excalibur's! I recognize all four of them.

"The one on the right is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my hip is Excalibur Transparency. I also received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excalibur's? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Yeah, I already know this, bastard.

"Balba's holy sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

"What are you planning to do with the Excalibur's!?"

Kokabiel then moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Freed then threw a flash bomb and they are gone by the time everyone's eyes had readjusted to the light, they was gone.

"Everyone! We are going to the school!"

[Right!]

We all respond to Buchou, yes this is going to be a fight for our lives. Balba, Kokabiel, I'm coming for you.

* * *

**AN; Next chapter is the fight with Kokabiel, and where Makoto fights for real. Next chapter will have major hints to his unusual powers. As for Yuuto, he isn't going to magically change into a girl, nor is he a girl now. He, will work to change into a girl because Makoto wont be with him as a guy.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	17. Kokabiel's assault!

**Kokabiel's assault!**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Genshirou-senpai said to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Iri-chan was transported to Kaichou's place in order to rest. Asia-chan, she healed Iri-chan and thanks to that, Iri-chan will be fine as she avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia-chan. Raynare-san is in her very revealing battle outfit...yeah.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

So, that's how it is. Someone like Kokabiel wont be an easy fight. Good thing I called a certain someone.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible…Its hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since its the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou makes sharp eyes at the school. Of course, she cares about the school very much.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is…Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"Yeah, way to dodge a question Sona."

Kaichou made sharp eyes at Buchou.

"I dodged the question? What about you!? You did the same thing ape!"

"Don't call me an ape now! I'm about to fight Kokabiel here! I can't be stressed by your fucking problems!"

"Why don't you just sleep with Kokabiel again? I'm sure that will solve all the problems. You don't mind servicing him, do you? If its for everyone, you will do your duty, right?"

Buchou makes a swing for Kaichou who dodges easily!

"I will kill you one day! Saying I sleep with Kokabiel!? I would rather die!"

"Well that might not be a problem since if we don't have a Maou's help, Kokabiel might kill us all anyway!"

""I have already informed Sirzechs-sama/Serafall-sama.""

Akeno-senpai and I say over them, they turn to us in shock.

"Akeno!"

"Makoto-kun!"

Akeno-senpai gains an angry expression at Buchou's criticism.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But its a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"She's right Rias-sama, Sona-sama. Even if you don't want to admit it, Kokabiel is someone who surpasses us all in strength. The most we can hope for is if he plays with us until backup arrives. And, Serafall-sama is my King, as her Queen, I can't keep information like this from her."

Akeno-senpai and I nod to one another. Buchou and Kaichou sigh to one another and nod.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"Serafall-sama said the same."

"One hour…I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Kaichou said with a determined look on her face.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

They all reply strongly to Buchou.

"Raynare-san, lets give him hell, alright?"

"Yeah, lets take him out. He has disgraced Azazel-sama, I wont let him continue this act any longer."

We smile to one another. Yeah, Raynare-san and I will also fight with Aniki and the others. This time, we will fight along with them. I couldn't do anything during the Phenex incident, and Raynare-san didn't care but this time, I can do something and Raynare-san does care as she doesn't want another war to start.

"Makoto-kun, come with me for a second."

Kaichou suddenly spoke to me, so I follow her a little away from the others.

"What is it Kaichou?"

"W-Well...I just wanted to say...you better not die. Because Onee-sama would be upset...and so would I. So, stay alive in there, alright?"

I nod strongly as she takes my hand...in hers...

"Do it. For the pride of your King."

"Y-Yes! I felt bad about the time I couldn't do anything for Buchou, but this time...I will fight. Actually, this will be my first big battle. But, I already have some moves I've been waiting to show off. Even my Fallen Angel slave has been training hard. She is stronger than the time during the church battle."

"I-Is that so? Makoto-kun...can she even be trusted? A leader of the Fallen Angels is here. What if she, changes sides."

I shake my head.

"No. If it was Azazel-san or Shemhazai-san then I would be thinking the same. But since its Kokabiel, she wont change sides like that. I believe that she really dislikes him. So, I can trust Raynare-san. Even if others don't believe that she is changing. I can see it clearly."

"You really do see the good in others, don't you?"

"That's because I believe in god...sorry I meant believed in god. A Devil can't believe anymore. Its cruel. I just wish to pray again. I've done it my whole life. I don't fully understand the reason but, god is someone I put my full trust in. I believe so strongly...I believed in him for all my life. I can't ever forget it. Its silly for me, Serafall-sama's Queen to speak about god like he is my saviour, when it was Sera-tan who saved me that day."

She places her hands on my shoulder.

"If you want to believe...that's your choice. Everyone can believe in what they want to believe in. So what if you have become a Devil. Onee-sama isn't going to tell you that you can't keep your faith. She will actually support it as its something that you care about very much."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Now, go and do your best for the ape..."

Just then, I hear metal being bent...Buchou, she punched a lamp post and bent it! Ooh shit! She actually bent it like that!?

"I fucking heard that you bitch!"

Kaichou chuckles. The ape narrows her eyes. I shake my head at the scene.

"Buchou..."

"Yes Ise, oppai later."

"R-Really!? I-I was going to say that shouldn't we go but oppai! Yes!"

Ugh, those two sure are weird. Akeno-senpai is smiling but her eyes are narrowed at Buchou who looks a little smug. Uu, is it really the time for this now? Kokabiel is in there.

"Shouldn't we just go Master?"

Raynare-san asks me annoyed. I nod with the same annoyed face she has on.

"Personally yes, lets get going. Actually, I need to talk with you briefly."

I lead her away from the others.

"Raynare-san. If you want to leave, go now. I don't want you to be branded as a traitor by Azazel-san. Just say I forced you into servitude and you got away when I was fighting Kokabiel."

"Master..."

"I never wanted you to be branded as a traitor. I wanted you to become good, and I believe that you are on the right path. So if you want to leave, I set you free. Please go if that's what you want. Go back to Azazel-san and show him how you have become better for him. That way, he will love you, right?"

Raynare-san...shakes her head at me? Doesn't she want to go back too Azazel-san?

"I can't leave now Master. Kokabiel is doing something awful. If I can help stop it, Azazel-sama will love me more. So, I'm staying and you can't stop me short stuff."

I wish she didn't just call me short stuff, but she made a cute...eh? I thought she made a cute face just then? Eh? What's wrong with me?

"I guess that means you intend to stay by my side in this?"

"You got that right Master. Now, lets show Kokabiel the fruits of our training!"

"Right, lets do this, together."

So, Raynare-san and I start making our way to the school, only to be joined by the others. Koneko-chan, Akeno-senpai, Aniki, Asia-chan, Buchou, Raynare-san and I will be fighting Kokabiel. If Yuuto-senpai and Xenovia-san show up then it will make our chances go even higher.

* * *

We went in from the main gate. Immediately, I see that bastard Balba doing something with the Excalibur's. Hmmmm, just what is that crafty bastard doing? Wait, magic circle, Balba in the middle of it with the swords floating above him. So...this bastard intends to...combine them, doesn't he?

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Yes, that's pretty much what I was thinking. Combining those blades into one.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

A voice from the sky...Kokabiel! He is sat on a floating chair with the full moon in the background. Hm, how I wish I could attack right now, but I need to be smart about it. Like Kaichou told me that time, use my intelligence, don't charge in without a plan.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel then shifted his attention to Buchou and the rest of us.

"Ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Coke head!"

Shit! She just called Kokabiel a coke head! Ape! She's going to get us killed one day! No, maybe she is going to get us killed today!

"Ape, is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"Stop calling me an ape! In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we..."

What happened next shocked me a little. A huge spear of light was thrown at the gym, obliterating it from existence! Ehehe, I knew this would be a challenge. But, we just have to stall for an hour, an hour and they will come to help us. Sera-tan, today is the day I will prove that you made the right choice when you made me your Queen.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Damn, he is bored is he? Well, I will show him a good fight then, wont I?

"Now. I will have you all fight my pets that I brought from hell."

Pets? What does he mean pets? As in, more than one? Coke head...Kokabiel clicked his fingers...I heard a rumbling from the ground...from the depths of the darkness...a 10 meters tall...no make that two 10 meters tall dogs...Cerberus.

"...The guard dog from hell, Cerberus."

Raynare-san basically said what I was thinking. But, two of them from the get go?

"...Buchou, what's those things?"

"They, are both Cerberus' Ise. The guard dogs from hell. And two of them on top of that...one we could handle but two are once..."

"Buchou! Raynare-san, and I will take the one to the left, you guys handle the one on the right!"

I declare strongly! Raynare-san also looks determined.

"Makoto! I can't let you and Raynare fight one of those things on your own!"

"Well, we will distract it until you have done with your one, then back us up. Its the best way. Just concentrate on your one. Raynare-san and I have doggy number 1!"

Buchou makes a sigh of defeat. Even if she doesn't like it, she knows its for the best.

"Don't die."

"Believe in Raynare-san and I. We will back you up by taking doggy 1 there away from you guys. Aniki, do your best, keep Asia-chan safe until I come back!"

"Count on me!"

I nod and look at Raynare-san.

"Lets kick this dog back to hell."

"Yes Master, lets go!"

We get out our wings. My bat wings and her crow wings. We take to the sky and head towards the Cerberus!

"Hey doggy! This way!"

I attack with some foxfire to get its attention. At the same time, Raynare-san threw a light spear which pierced the side of its head.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

It charges at us so Raynare-san and I fly in the opposite direction of the others, while dodging fire attacks from that thing.

"Master, you have a plan right?"

"I do. I've saved up some power in my Sacred Gear. I am going to release that and shoot a Golden Breaker at it. Its one of my strongest attacks right now. To do it, I need it to stop moving around."

"Leave that to me! I will pin it to the ground with my light spears!"

I smirk and nod. Raynare-san and I have become an effective team! One of the heads on the dog fires some fire in our direction.

"Too naive!"

I freeze the fire with demonic power instantly! Raynare-san springs from behind me and launches a flurry of light spears at the doggy!

"Take this!"

Another head of the Cerberus launches more fire at Raynare-sans spears! Shit! They are clashing, quite evenly actually!

"I'm sorry Master! It seems my attack isn't enough to break through!"

"Its fine. At worst, I will seal the attack into my Sacred Gear. But, that's at worst, if possible, I would like it if we don't use my Sacred Gears sealing power yet, it takes more stamina than I would like."

Just then, another head launches a fire ball! At this rate, she wont last. I will also attack!

"Like I'd let you!"

I summon some foxfire and aim it at the fire ball the Cerberus head launched! They meet and clash against each other violently! As they are clashing against each other, it seems the clash Raynare-san and the other Cerberus head as doing has cancelled one another out.

"Raynare-san! Do our plan, I will occupy its heads, pin it to the ground, then you occupy its head."

"Yes, Master!"

So, Raynare-san flies downwards to execute our plan! The attack I'm doing has been overpowered because the other heads attack also!

"Shit! Protect me!"

I thrust my hands forward to create a defensive demonic circle! Yes, even I learned how to make them. Its something I need also. My Sacred Gear can seal attacks but costs stamina. So until a huge attack comes my way, I will use my defensive circle to protect myself!

CLASH!

The fiery attacks clash against my defensive barrier! It just has to hold for a few seconds! Once Raynare-san has pinned it to the ground, I can break away. It would be distracted by the pain of getting stabbed in the feet!

STAB!

"Argh! Take that!"

STAB!

She has created two giant light spears and pinned it to the ground! It let out a howled cry! Yes! She has its front paws pinned to the ground! Yea! I break away from the attack which goes into the night sky! It turns its attention to Raynare-san who is busy creating another two giant spears of light! She needs to pin it, so I will distract it more!

"Hey dog breath, over here!"

I get its attention by throwing some foxfire in its direction! She still needs to pin its hind legs! That way, it will be immobilized! My flames hit it in the face! It lets out another howl and attacks me with a fire ball. I again use demonic power to freeze its flames in its tracks! I'm good with ice demonic power as my King, Sera-tan, she taught me all about it and since she is the King of ice as I call her, I've been taught how to use it quite effectively.

I'm not on a level that could be considered a Master of ice but, I guess I am a little talented in it, as Sera-tan says that I have quite a good control over ice.

"Come on doggy! I'm waiting here!"

It uses more fire at me but by focusing on the Knight trait of my Queen piece, I am able to outmaneuver them!

STAB! STAB!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

Yeah! She's done it! Well done Raynare-san!

"Master, your plan!"

I nod and activate my Sacred Gear!

"Sacred Gear, release your stored power! Flow into me, your magical stored power!"

One of my bracers shine a brilliant light, and it washes all over me. I can feel the power being added to my own power.

"This way Cerberus!"

STAB!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

She pierced on of the dogs heads eyes with a light spear as it makes a howl! Damn, she is becoming stronger, isn't she? She really wants to prove to Azazel-san.

"Hey Azazel-san! You better take a look at Raynare-san! She is doing this for you! If I ever meet you, I will tell you as much. She deserves your praise and even your love if she is willing to do grueling training nearly everyday for you!"

"Master...now! Use your attack!"

I smirk and place my hands infront of my body, demonic power starts gathering, golden demonic power I might add.

"Ara ara. This power seems good. Alright doggy, its time to send you back home, go and howl in hell!"

It reaches its limit and fires from my hands!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

My attack hits the Cerberus, it makes a pained cry and before I know it, the attack dissipates...the Cerberus is gone! Yay! Now that's team work! Raynare-san flies over to me and high fives me!

"We did it Master. While those Gremory group are fighting theirs, we have taken care of ours. Through the power of team work, wow I never thought I would say that."

"That's right, I feel the same but we are a team now. Raynare-san. Shall we go for Kokabiel now? While he is distracted with the Cerberus fight those guys are doing?"

"A sneak attack? It might be the only way we will get a drop on him. Don't forget that this guy fought in the great war. He is going to be a tough opponent, even if he is playing with us."

I agree with her. She is right. She would know as she is a Fallen Angel.

"Yeah. If we attack now, we might catch him off guard. Power up your strongest light spear. I will charge my magical power, and enhance it with what power I have left inside my Sacred Gear. We might only get one chance to get the drop on him, lets use this chance."

"Yes Master."

So while she is building her light power, I charge my magical energies with what enhanced power I got from the Excalibur before. I have other stored power, but I'm saving that just incase someone needs their stamina restored. My left bracer is for adding power to myself or others, my right is for restoring others stamina. So I split it up accordingly.

While gathering power, I see another Cerberus appear and go for Asia-chan and Aniki! As I was about to spring into action, someone cuts off its head...Xenovia-san! And where Xenovia-san is, Yuuto-senpai shouldn't be far behind.

"I've come to back you up."

After saying that, she slashes the Cerberus' torso and turns it into dust after she stabbed it also. Well it is Excalibur, so its going to pack a power behind it. Well that's two taken care of, with Xenovia-san here, they can defeat that last one, Raynare-san and I have our target. Even if we can only damage him a little, that's better than nothing.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Aniki suddenly said. So, did his Sacred Gear tell him that? Or did he just know?

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Riser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please Transfer the power to Akeno and I!

So, she is going for a double power assault then? I guess that's a good tactic. Aniki then speaks up again!

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Akeno-senpai and Buchou shout in unison! Aniki then goes over to them, and places his hands on their shoulders.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

The power flows into them. Yes, they have gotten stronger.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-senpai nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run away...

STAB!

"I wont let you escape."

Yuuto-senpai's Sacred Gear is holding it in place with countless demonic swords. Hey, maybe Raynare-san could do something like that with her light one day. If she trained, I bet she could create light spears like instantly and trap a target inside them.

Akeno-senpai unleashed her thunder attack at the Cerberus and it turned into nothingness. At the same time, Buchou pointed her hands at Kokabiel.

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Buchou's hand! So Aniki can Boost her that high huh. I wonder if Aniki Boosted me, then I added that sealed power to my own, then unleashed an attack, what kind of effect would we create together? That, would be worth trying out soon.

Kokabiel smiles fearlessly, and puts out one hand. Bastard! He stopped it with one hand! I look at Raynare-san, it seems preparations are complete.

"Ready, Raynare-san?"

"Yeah. Lets do it."

I nod and thrust out my hands!

"Golden Breaker!"

"Light trident!"

A light trident!? Is this, a new light type spear she has invented!? I-It looks like a three pronged trident! She has improved, hasn't she!? Our attacks are fired simultaneously!

""Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

Raynare-san and I scream out at the same time! Everyone turns to us as our attacks hear towards Kokabiel! He has discarded Buchou's attack and is focused on us...b-but something is happening...I'm glowing a whitish aura...that's going to our attacks! W-Whats going on? The attacks...are combining! Its combining! Am I, doing that?

"W-What is that!?"

Kokabiel screams out desperately! Hey, I don't know either! They have combined into a...

"Holy demonic trident!"

Raynare-san exclaims! Is that what that is? Its a holy demonic trident? Is that possible!? Combining...huh...this feeling...combing holy...demonic power...is that what...aahhhhhhhhh! Those images hurt my head! I can't think that now! I need to concentrate!

"Bastards!"

Kokabiel throws a huge light spear at our mixed light demonic trident, but his spear is broken instantly! It continues to sail through the air and just as it was about it hit him, he dodges! But, he got cut also! He lets out a pained cry...I'm suddenly feeling my stamina deplete by a quarter...Raynare-san balances me.

"Thanks Raynare-san."

"N-Not a problem Master."

I smile at her as she does to me. Everyone is giving me a weird look. Because, I did the impossible, I made it possible somehow! But, the most shocked face is Koneko-chan! W-Whats wrong with her? Does she know what that was? I might have to ask her later.

"You, who are you!?"

He asks me strongly!

"I'm Makoto Hyoudou!"

I reply with a smile. Everyone face faults! What? He asked who I was, so I told him. They didn't need to face fault. It upset me! Uwah! Asia-chan and Koneko-chan are going to have to hug me later! That has really upset me. They face fault because I said who I was!

"I hate you all! Especially you, coke head!"

Buchou snickers when I said that. Kokabiel narrows his eyes at me, but then Raynare-san gets infront of me in a defensive position.

"…It's complete."

Balba. He said its complete. The Excalibur's are complete!?

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other.

When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy sword at the centre of the field giving out a bluish white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

...No, 20 minutes!? T-That isn't...20 minutes...to stop him...Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...the town is going to be...we...the Maou's wont have time to come...we have to do something to stop him...

"Freed!"

Freed? He is here? I didn't know until just now. I see him coming out of the darkness.

"Whats up, Boss?"

Freed said with a twisted smile. Raynare-san and I join the others down on the ground.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Xenovia-san then spoke to Yuuto-senpai.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia-san laughed at his words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if its a holy sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Balba laughed at those two...he then looks at me...before Yuuto-senpai could speak.

"I had my suspicions, but seeing what you did, you are that Project, aren't you? That my old Master devised around you and another. Heh, I thought you was dead, but you live? Fuhahahaha! Masters pride and joy! He lives! He lives! He became a Devil and lives among Devils! This is rich! This is really rich! Fuhahaha!"

...Project? I'm a...Project...Project...no...not that...

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PUPPET! I AM MAKOTO HYOUDOU! NOT A PROJECT!"

"Hm? Well, maybe Master will come and get you again. I'm sure he is aware of you or will be soon enough..."

"...I'll kill him. I'll kill him...I'm not a slave...ANYMORE!"

He laughs at me again. I control myself. I don't even know what's going on anymore with me!

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

Disgusting words...

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Who gives a shit about your life...

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

I know what Yuuto-senpai is about to know, it will hurt him so very much. I know it in my heart. It hurts me also. I haven't got a clue why, but it hurts me also.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia-san has realized the truth. Balba continues to talk.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

That's...he took out a shining orb...that's the element...

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well its that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

I knew it. I knew it.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

Special. He gets the benefits of people being murdered. It isn't special. It is wrong and disgusting.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Yuuto-senpai's whole body shook with anger.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So they want a war? No, they can't start a war! Balba threw the orb to the ground and it rolled to Yuuto-senpai who picked it up and held it lovingly, sadly and dearly. Its really sad to see.

"…Everyone…"

A tear rolls down his cheek, the orb starts giving off lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out bluish white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto-senpai.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-senpai said this to us. So because things like Devils, Fallen Angels and holy swords are here huh...

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes, those children must of been apart of that project. Those children...didn't even have a chance...

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived…There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

...Live...more...people wanting to live...people like...is Raynare-san crying? Ooh Maou, I never thought I would see that.

"…Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least. That's what they are saying."

Like Akeno-senpai said. That's what they are saying, they then start moving their lips...they are singing...

"I never thought I would hear this again."

"Isn't it beautiful Makoto-san?"

I take Asia-chan's hand and nod strongly.

""The sacred song.""

We mumble out together. Yuuto-senpai started singing along with them, its really a happy and sad sight to see. Their body's started to glow with Yuuto-senpai in the middle...

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Its so sad, tears are flowing freely from my eyes. Asia-chan is also crying very hard, but she is smiling also. We hug one another as this is a beautiful sight to be seen.

[You have to accept the holy sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if god is watching.]

God watching...is god watching now...

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

They went upwards, but then came back down to Yuuto-senpai...wait something is happening...

[Fox...]

I hear a voice...the Ziz! The Ziz is speaking to me...

[That boy...has reached it...Balance Breaker...]

So, the Ziz tells me that the glow, is actually Yuuto-senpai reaching the Balance Breaker of Sword Birth...well done Yuuto-senpai...well done...

* * *

**Yuuto P.O.V**

I have the best comrades now. Makoto-kun, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

He really is evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

That was Ise-kun.

"You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

Ise-kun...

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou...Akeno-san...

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

"Surpass that Excalibur Kiba!"

Koneko-chan, Asia-san and Raynare-san...

"Yuuto-senpai! I know you can do it! I believe in you very much! Please beat the sword Excalibur! And I might give you a kiss on the cheek!"

Everyone does a spit take at his words! I-Is he joking!? Yeah, he has that damn adorable smile of his on. But, he wants me to beat Excalibur...he is smiling and waving at me...

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword. I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

"Balance Breaker Sword of Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed. My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy sword in her left hand, and put her right hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant...I notice Makoto-kun is looking at her with wide eyes...does he know what it is?

"...Durandal..."

I hear him whisper Durandal...how does he know that she is...is she...

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Makoto-kun was right! Its Durandal! But, how does he know that? He, seems to know a lot about holy swords, but whenever I had asked him, he said he doesn't know why he knows, he just knows.

"Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

Xenovia said it clearly to the shocked Balba.

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Unlike us, she is a naturally blessed wielder?

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but... A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible…The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…without that Project..."

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. But, he said project? What project? Has he done more that the holy sword project...?

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! So, that boy could do it because...Then not only the Maou but the god has also…"

STAB!

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else. No, that boy. Transfer your power to him."

He pointed at someone...Makoto-kun! He wants...to fight Makoto-kun? Buchou got enraged!

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear…This is the pressure of the Fallen Angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the holy demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my finger tips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phenex.

Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The holy demonic sword created by me and my comrades feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

[Boost!]

Ise-kun's Sacred Gear responded to him.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now Ise you will Transfer too me..."

"Transfer your power to me!"

Buchou started off but Makoto-kun finished for her.

"Makoto...no! Don't give Kokabiel what he wants!"

"Don't argue. He wants me, he can have my full power."

This is the first time I've seen a face like that on Makoto-kun. No facial expressions at all. He usually has a smiley face, or a sad face when upset but...this face is something I didn't know he could make.

"Fine..."

"Fuhahahaha! Come on boy! Show us the power!"

Makoto-kun went besides Ise-kun and griped his hand tightly.

"Give me the power Aniki."

"Makoto, kick his ass."

The brotherly bond. Its unspoken and they don't show it often but this is the unspoken bond they share. The light from Ise-kun's jewel passed onto Makoto-kun, the red aura surrounded him...

Suddenly, waves of power erupted from Makoto-kun! He has a fearless smile and its aimed at Kokabiel! Speaking of Kokabiel...he is actually looking a little frightened. Makoto-kun, has the power, to frighten Kokabiel, who fought against god and the Maou's in the war...just who is Makoto-kun? Who did Serafall-sama make her Queen? Did she know about this all along? Is this what hides within his small body? This, amazing power!

"W-What the hell!? H-How did you become like that!? I-Is this the legend...is this boy really the Project...I-I...this boy! You are...you can't be! That one is dead! They both died! You can't possibly be him! The Demon! The life ender!"

"Kokabiel. You wanted power. You wanted me to release power. Chew on this!"

Power started to gather infront of Makoto-kun...a violent block of golden demonic power is gathering around the front of Makoto-kun! Its violent and swirling around! Its strong! Its even distorting the space around it! Shit! Its very strong! This power was sleeping within his small body! It isn't something I would've thought of!

"This attack is stronger than anything I can do on my own. I might as well call it, Golden Annihilator. With this, you die!"

The golden demonic power was shot at Kokabiel in a velocity that could be compared to Excalibur Rapidly! Kokabiel, puts his hands forward to block the attack! It make shock waves that are tearing the ground apart! The schools windows have all broken and its not even near the school! On Kokabiel's hands, the light power gathered!

DOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took that attack head on! The attack is making his hands...no make that his arms being torn! Lots of cuts appear on Kokabiel's arms and hands, his cloak is all in tatters. Blood is coming from the wounds! But, the attack is losing its shape, its still hurting him though and he is having a hard time to get rid of it! Makoto-kun's breathing has become ragged.

"Lightning!"

"Take this!"

Akeno-san and Buchou shoot out some lighting and power of destruction at Kokabiel who was concentrating on Makoto-kun's attack. But the attacks dissipated with a single movement of his wings!

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning and Buchou continued her power of destruction but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Barakiel is the leader of the Fallen Angels. A thunder user who has the alias Holy Lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's...

"That's Barakiel-sama's daughter...I'm shocked. I had no idea..."

I hear Raynare-san comment from the side. Makoto-kun's attack was eventually nullified by Kokabiel. But his arms are a mess. They are damaged, but it looks like he will still be able to move them. Kokabiel was hurt by Makoto-kun then!

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left over of the Holy sword Project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my holy demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

"Got you now!"

Koneko-chan and Raynare-san thrust their punch and light spear from behind me...

"Naive!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's and Raynare-sans bodies.

"Koneko-chan! Raynare-san!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan and Raynare-san took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my holy demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance…But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

…We can't win. That's what went through my mind. The power difference between us is absolute. Even though I reached Balance Breaker, there is still this much difference. The leader of the Fallen Angels. He's this strong!? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We can't survive unless we win! I will win and live on! Asia-san and Ise-kun went to Koneko-chan's and Raynare-sans side. Asia-san's Sacred Gear activated and started to heal Koneko-chan's and Raynare-sans wounds. That's a relief. With this, Koneko-chan's and Raynare-sans life will be safe.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

I put strength into my holy demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy demonic sword!"

I surrounded the Fallen Angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my holy demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My holy demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another holy demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers…Its not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a holy demonic sword around my mouth. The third one!

I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back. Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it.

Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of Fallen Angels…Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of god can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also god died."

What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that god has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without god, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about god will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

God didn't exist anymore? No…that couldn't be…It was impossible…Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their god, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing god. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength.

"...God...doesn't...his love...wasn't..."

A small voice reaches my ears...Makoto-kun's small body shook...yes, he is a big believer and to hear that...must be devastating...

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, god and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that there is no second war after losing the majority of his men in the war! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

"That's what Azazel-sama wants! He doesn't want war anymore! And if you truly was a Fallen Angel then you would've known that Azazel-sama is wise! War isn't something that should happen because you think it should! War...is something you shouldn't do...my Master taught me...that."

Raynare-san said strongly to Kokabiel who gave a small laugh in return. Asia-chan shook her head in defiance.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from god and no divine protection from him. god is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of god and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the system used by god is operating, then the prayer to god, the blessing to god, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time god was present, the number of believers decreased."

From that, Makoto-kun produced heavy tears...

"That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between god and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge without a special person like that cursed being. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, god and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Then the reason why my holy demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because god didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. But, who is this cursed being? Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Are you ok!? Asia! Please pull yourself together!"

Raynare-san held her and called her name, she didn't respond.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"Not with you around Kokabiel! You are the worst Fallen Angel in existence! I hope you seriously die because of your crimes! At best, get locked up for life!"

W-Wow, I didn't know she took it that far. Raynare-san really hates Kokabiel...

"Y-You're joking right?"

...Makoto-kun's voice...

"Huuuuuuuuuuuh?"

"Y-You can't be serious right? God, is still alive. H-He has to be...he isn't dead. God, isn't dead. He can't be dead. I was to be by his side. I was to become an Angel in his service. I was to walk by his side. We would save all the children who needed saving."

...I think Kokabiel has broken Makoto-kun's spirit. His eyes don't have any shine to them. He is mumbling to himself.

"God, wouldn't care about you even if he was alive."

...Makoto-kun...he clutches his head and produces so many tears...

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANEKIIIIIIIIIIII! HE'S LYIIIIIIIIIIIING! TELL HIM TO STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Aneki? Does he mean, Aniki? No, wouldn't he say, Aniki if he meant that. But, he said Aneki, Makoto-kun...does he have an older sister?

"Fuhahaha! I didn't think you would take it so hard. Huh, I guess that means, you want to join god? Well, let me help you along with that!"

Kokabiel gathered light in his hands...it formed into a spear...no! He throws it at Makoto-kun who just looks at it, with welcoming eyes! He's given up! No! He isn't dying! I move my body to try to intercept it but I'm not going to make it in time!

STAB!

...Someone was stabbed. But, it wasn't Makoto-kun who, by his eyes welcomed death, it was someone I never expected to do it. Raynare-san! She intercepted the attack! She, moved her body and was stabbed with the light spear!

"W...Why did you do that..."

"M-Master...y-you spared my life once...you saved me...from myself...I-I...wanted to...return...the favour...y-you...gave me...a-a...second...chance...I-I...gave you...a chance to...live..."

Makoto-kun shook violently as something is happening to him! His eyes are swirling around and his body is shaking so violently...has he...snapped? A minute later, he stops shaking, and becomes quite...calm? He looks around as if astonished.

* * *

"Ara? This is surprising. To come out like this huh. Kokabiel-chan, its been awhile."

...What? Everyone has a stunned expression. Makoto-kun is talking...normally? Wait no, is that...Makoto-kun? From crying heavy tears to looking normally...is something going on? Makoto-kun looks at Raynare-san who has closed her eyes...is she...dead? He takes the light spear out like its a normal thing! Shouldn't his hand be burnt from the light?

"I see. So, you protected me huh. Well, I guess you can't die yet Fallen Angel."

Makoto-kun's hands glowed a whitish colour...he places his whitish hands over the wound of Raynare-sans...its healing! I didn't know Makoto-kun could...Koneko-chan? Her eyes have become so wide...she looks frightened...for Makoto-kun. The wound is healed, she is going to be fine, that's a relief. Even though I don't like Fallen Angels, Raynare-san has become a friend now, since she is in Makoto-kun's servitude.

"There you go. Fine and dandy like sugar candy. Is that how it goes?"

He takes a look at each one of us...

"Hehe, I see the situation. Kokabiel-chan! You naughty Fallen Angel. Picking on these Devils and humans like this. I'm going to punish you~"

Makoto-kun...scolded Kokabiel like a naughty child. He looks conflicted.

"You...just who are you!?"

"Everyday and night, god is always by your side. So never be afraid, god will always keep you safe. So hold my hand in the darkness, for if you do, god will shine his lights, to light our path. Even if we are far away and alone, god will always be there, this I know. I will forever stand by your side, I will eternally stand there with pride. Because god, we love you."

When Makoto-kun sung that out, Kokabiel looks shaken to the core...what is going on? Who is that? Makoto-kun, what's happening to him? Why is Kokabiel scared? He was cocky before but now, Kokabiel is frightened.

"T-The melody of death!"

What did he say!? Melody of death!?

"Ara ara Kokabiel-chan. So you remember me huh. I can't say much about you though. Honestly, trying to start a war. And revealing that about god to the other me. I'm not happy."

When Makoto-kun said that, Kokabiel shook violently...wait, he said other him? So this...isn't Makoto-kun that we know?

"D-Don't come near me! Project HDF!"

Project HDF? Whats that? Makoto-kun, is a project? Like me? But what does HDF stand for? Makoto-kun put his hands forward, his Sacred Gear glowed, then so did Kokabiel...his movements have stopped...he isn't making a noise either. He is like a statue.

"I kind of want to hear me talking right now Kokabiel-chan. So, be quiet. Actually, dance for me~"

Makoto-kun clicked his fingers with a whitish aura then went to Kokabiel. Kokabiel...starts dancing like...a chicken!? He is dancing like a chicken! I notice Buchou getting her phone out...she is recording it! So is Akeno-san! As well as Koneko-chan, and Asia-san! Even Ise-kun is doing it! S-So I can't lose this chance, I get my own phone out and record Kokabiel dancing! I don't know what's happening but, this is a good chance to see him do that!

...Makoto-kun comes over to me...and places his forehead against mine...I flush at the closeness...

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Its ok. The project was horrible, I know. I can't believe that bastard Balba did it. My condolences. You got to see your friends again, I never will. Oh yeah, the other one knows about your sexual feelings towards him."

I do a spit take at his words! H-He knows!? Ooh no!

"Aah don't worry. Become a girl. That's fine. Because, the other one is kind of hoping you turn female because, he likes you very much, but is straight and would only be with you as a girl. I've never personally had those feelings for anyone, except for my love."

His love? Who, is his love? He takes his head away from mine and walks towards...Asia-san...but then looks at Ise-kun.

"Pervert."

With one word, Ise-kun has face faulted.

"Uwah! Who are you!"

"Makoto. Makoto, last name will be revealed another time. You really are the embodiment of sexual desire. I thank you for looking after the other one for all these years. Just, be true to who you are. And get over your conflicted feelings because of a certain something, to make girls around you happy...like the ape."

Even this Makoto-kun calls Buchou an ape...however she doesn't say anything but looks like she wants to refute what he said...I think she might be frightened because he has just stopped Kokabiel with his Sacred Gear...he sealed his movements and maybe even sealed his voice! And now is making him dance like a chicken with that whitish aura! He then points at Xenovia.

"You better apologize to Asia Argento, and the other me. Then forgiveness will come to you. Someone will look after you, if you live for her."

He then walks to Asia-san...who looks a little nervous.

"Aah Asia Argento. You can live without god, you know? Will you help the other me out of the darkness, as god meant a lot to him. Can I count on you?"

"Y-Yes...Makoto-san."

He pets her head, then goes over to Koneko-chan...

"About what you saw, its true. I do use that certain skill, that I know you have too. Mines different to normal users and I'm a Master of the arts and even the healing arts of that technique, but the other me isn't yet, well he hasn't even started yet. I know you think about it being evil, but it isn't if you can control it. You and other me could help one another. You know what I am, ask the other me to show it you, alright? Oh I will let you in on a secret."

He then whispers something to Koneko-chan, she blushes bright red! W-What did he say to her!?

"...I-Is that really true?"

Is what really true!?

"Yes!"

Her blush goes darker as he walks back to Kokabiel. But then points to Akeno-san.

"Don't be afraid, the perv and the other me like Akeno Himejima as she is and it doesn't matter about your other half. As we all have other sides to us."

Her face turns a little red and nods at him, he then points at Buchou.

"I will warn you now. Team Oblivion is coming. Tell Sirzechs. He will know what it means, I would think."

Team Oblivion? Who, or what is that? Buchou simply nodded, Makoto-kun went over to Kokabiel and...ripped off a wing! Blood is coming out of him.

"Y-You ripped off my wing!"

"No shit Sherlock. Now, sleep."

Makoto-kun punched Kokabiel in the face, knocking him out instantly...as a white thing comes shooting towards Makoto-kun! He makes a sigh and puts his hand upwards...a magic circle has appeared! One with magic equations! Not demonic power! But magic! Makoto-kun, this one knows magic...it blocks the white thing with ease...

"Divine Dividing huh. The Vanishing Dragon, Albion. The Hakuryuukou."

Makoto-kun said it with a sigh!

That's the Longinus, Divine Dividing, in Balance Breaker form!

"So Vanishing Dragon. Here for Kokabiel-chan? Or was you attracted by Ddraig?"

"Hmph, I'm here for Kokabiel. Looks like I wasn't needed as he has been taken care of. You did this, boy?"

Albion said to Makoto-kun who nodded normally.

"That's right. I couldn't let him be bad anymore. Take him away. I'm done with him. Take that thing also."

He is referring to Freed. Albion picked up Freed and Kokabiel.

"You seem strong. Sometime, lets fight."

"Hehe, is that what you want? A fight with me? Well, when the other me becomes stronger then, I guess you could fight him. But the me right now could beat the you right now with a wave of my hand."

Is Makoto-kun being cocky? Or confident? He does have the power to back it up though...I would think...

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, merely the truth. Now, fly away."

The Vanishing Dragon narrows his eyes at Makoto-kun who rolls his eyes right back...ehehe...

"Say, you are...I see now. Yes, that makes sense. You are a descendant of that person huh. Hehe, I bet you would make a pretty girl, hehe."

We all do a spit take! H-How would he? W-We can't even see his face, so how does this Makoto-kun know that? Unless, he can see something we can't!

"Heh, is that so?"

Eh? What's going on?

"It is yes. Because of that attraction ability of my rare species, males and females tend to fall for my kind, but I and the other one only likes girls."

Attraction ability? What does he mean by...species? Isn't he, a human? Or is he something else?

"So, what are you then?"

The Hakuryuukou asks Makoto-kun who winks.

"I can't say that now~ Maybe I will tell you next time~ Don't fall for me or you will have to turn into a girl~"

Is he serious? B-But it seems that the Makoto-kun there is actually a little serious about this...species thing.

The Hakuryuukou looks at Makoto-kun for a few seconds, but then picks up Freed and Kokabiel and starts to fly away...

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou.

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted.

"Makoto! What's Project HDF!?"

Buchou desperately calls out to the other Makoto-kun.

"Project HDF, is me. Me and my sister. We are the...HDF. Something you can't imagine, Rias Gremory. I'm the monster, monsters have nightmares about. That's what I am. Kokabiel is an insect next to me. But, I'm not evil, have no fear."

After he said that, he looked into the sky.

"Whats this attraction ability!?"

I ask, desperately...he smiles at me.

"That my Kiba Yuuto-kun is a rare pheromone my kind has. Its so we can repopulate ourselves, although it works a little too well as it works on both genders and we have no control over it. If you want to know what I am, ask the other me, he knows the basics at least. Although he doesn't know about the attraction ability."

His smile then turns to the sky again.

"My love..."

Makoto-kun muttered before his eyes swirled around again...they stop and he looks around...but then slumps to the floor...

"...Yuuto-senpai..."

He whispered my name, I go over and kneel infront of him...he looks at me and smiles.

"You're back now, right? I love your holy demonic sword. It looks beautiful."

"Y-Yes I'm back...b-but you remember what happened, right?"

"What do you mean? Ooh where's Kokabiel gone!? Raynare-san! Ooh, she's fine. Asia-chan right?"

He doesn't remember what happened? Maybe that's for the best.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of god was rejected.

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I…To everyone in the club…Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once…I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou…I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Ise-kun was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a Knight! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's Knight other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

Eh? She has her hand covered with a red aura...

"Yuuto-senpai would rather have me spank him, right?"

I do another spit take at Makoto-kun's words!

"Is that true Yuuto? If that's the case then...Makoto if you would."

"Ara, I can't do that. Yuuto-senpai has to become a girl before I spank him, or her. Yeah, become a girl for me Yuuto-senpai."

The other Makoto-kun said something about that also...so if that's the case then...maybe I could...I would have to find away but maybe even I could...he smiles at me and hugs me...

"I'm glad you're back."

I hear his soft voice whisper to me, but then Buchou started spanking me!

The reinforcements from the Maou's arrived thirty minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked while Ise-kun laughed on the ground. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back. Serafall-sama came in and...

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She comes shooting over and hugs Makoto-kun tightly who still looks depressed. I guess it will take time for him to feel better about god.

"I helped this time Sera-tan. But...god is..."

His eyes produced tears again...she whispers comforting words to him.

"Its ok. I'm here now. I'll stay with you Ma-tan, ok? I'm here for you, forever."

"Thank you..."

It was a touching scene to see. It makes me feel good that I can be with everyone again.

* * *

**AN; That's the end of Kokabiel and the strange twist with Makoto. His powers shined this chapter, with taking out a Cerberus with Raynare. Those two are an effective team. Makoto's strange powers and that strange being will be revealed, in time. Also, I have been thinking about Raynare receiving an Artificial Sacred Gear from Azazel, but I cant think what would be best. So, please make suggests, thank you! Also, just to be clear, there wont be any Yaoi in this. Yuuto has sexual feelings for Makoto but Makoto doesn't reciprocate them as he is male. But, Makoto does have affection for Yuuto, but nothing between them will happen until Yuuto has become female.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	18. An Angels guidance

**An Angels guidance**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its been a few days since the Kokabiel incident. I gave my report on the matter to Sera-tan. Everything that happened. I'm finding it hard to accept that god is actually gone. I believed my whole life, and he wasn't even alive during my life time. I guess in time I will be alright. For now, I'm in the clubroom with the other members of the Occult Research club, and Sera-tan. She is sticking around for awhile to be with me.

Its really kind of her. It always makes me feel better that she is here. But, Raynare-san...she actually was willing to die for me. I had become shocked at that. She, who I thought she hated me, saved my life by almost sacrificing her own. I'm truly grateful.

It seems that I am putting her back on the right path. She is becoming good. I'm going to tell Azazel-san as much. He should know of the good she is doing. The Raynare-san I knew back then and the one I know now is something I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it for my own eyes.

Back then, she tried to kill me, and now she protected me from this threat. Iri-chan has already gone. I couldn't go and say goodbye. I might've let it slip about god and I don't want her to know about it because she is a very big believer in god, even if he doesn't exist anymore.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

That voice was Xenovia-san. I heard from Buchou yesterday, but she hadn't told Aniki or Asia-chan yet. She is joining the peerage of Rias Gremory-sama. I bet that would be a good addition to the team she has. Durandal user.

"Wh...Why, are you here!?"

Aniki couldn't contain his shock.

"I found out that god is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun."

"How the hell did you do that Xenovia-san!?"

I couldn't contain my own shock! She made a cute noise while having a serious face on! She smirks at me.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"So copying Iri-chan huh. It didn't work but, show it me again sometime. I thought it was quite funny."

"Certainly."

Until she apologizes to me and Asia-chan, I will keep a little distance. Because, she did hurt Asia-chan and myself.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Swordsmen, I think I want to learn swordsmanship. Yes, I want to keep my powers wide open. I want to become someone who excels in all forms of combat. Hand to hand, swordsmanship, demonic power manipulation, my foxfire and maybe even magic! But, that whitish aura from that fight that combined those two powers, I don't understand it.

I don't know how I made that happen. It just sort of happened. Something I am...that man said I'm a Project...and I said something about not being a slave, I don't know why I said that. I never got the answers I wanted. I had asked Koneko-chan since she seemed to know what that was but, she never gave me any answers, maybe she knows but thinks its dangerous. If it helps me become stronger, shouldn't I explore it?

"Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is...Even if she is a sister of a Maou…"

Yeah, I felt the same back then. I couldn't express it but, I felt down also.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again. Oh yes, she had a message for her Ma-chan."

I became a little confused by that.

"W-What message?"

I ask her while I notice Koneko-chan, Asia-chan and for some reason Yuuto-senpai and Raynare-san are glaring at Xenovia-san.

"Ma-chan lets share a kiss next time! Even if it is against the teachings, god will forgive me if its someone I love very much! Lets meet again in the future Ma-chan!"

She tried copying Iri-chan's way of speaking but it didn't work out like that. It sounded horrible.

"S-So she said that huh...god will forgive her...he doesn't exist anyway..."

"What does she mean share a kiss!?"

I become scared of Sera-tan! Uwah! She has a mad expression on!

"I-I..."

"I'm only kidding Ma-tan. Besides, something is going to be starting up soon isn't it~?"

Starting up? What's starting up? As I was about to question it, Aniki speaks up.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of god to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of god. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

Yeah, the same as Asia-chan. She knows what it feels like now.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about god, I don't know what would have happened to her."

Yeh, that's why I didn't see her off. I couldn't let Iri-chan find out the truth. I wish I didn't know the truth. I want to go back to being ignorant of the whole god is dead thing. If I was like that, I think I wouldn't be as sad as I am right now. But, I will get over it, somehow.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of god. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

...Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this. They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"That's exactly right Rias-chan!"

Sera-tan says happily! How is that she makes me feel instantly happy even when I'm sad? Its a strange feeling.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

"Yes, that's my So-tan! Xenovia-chan! Hehe, I heard you was a naughty girl to Ma-tan here! I seriously hope you are planning to apologize."

Sera-tan said with narrowed eyes, Xenovia-san tenses and nods...

"...Squirrel..."

"Where!?"

She looks around frantically! Man, that's never going to get old. I heard that the Maou's forces are making a new gym and restoring the school ground to what it once was.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the god side and the Devils side by the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

"I knew Azazel-sama wouldn't want to start a war. Kokabiel can rot in Cocytus for the rest of eternity."

Raynare-san sounds happy at least. Well yeah, she knew about Azazel-sans plan to do that to Kokabiel.

"Though, the Vanishing Dragon came from their side. Even though it wasn't necessary in the end. He was still sent. There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

I heard from Sera-tan that she is apart of that meeting as she is the Maou who deals with foreign affairs. So, I will be there also, as her Queen and body guard. Even if I'm not Grayfia-san level, I will still protect my King to the best of my ability if something was to happen.

"Hey! Don't you doubt Azazel-sama ape!"

"Fuck off Raynare! You bitch!"

Ooh here we go again...but, Buchou made a sigh and composed herself.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

Aniki questioned.

"Ooh Ma-tan. You are also to make a report about the incident as my Queen."

I nod at my King. I guess it will be a different perspective from Buchou and the others.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento and you Hyoudou Makoto. Since god didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento, Hyoudou Makoto. Hit me much as much as you want."

She apologized to us! Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Even though her expression didn't change, I could tell that she meant it.

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone…people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

"I'm just happy you apologized. Lets get along better this time."

Asia-chan and I say with a smile directed at her.

"...So only we three are the only Christians that found out about the absence of god. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

She makes narrowed eyes. Yeah, she is a heretic now. But, she is also sorry so I'm happy with that current situation.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia-san tries to leave the room.

"U...Umm!"

Asia-chan stops Xenovia-san.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-chan says it with a smile. Xenovia-san had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except..."

"Except?

Xenovia-san then says it with a smile to Asia-chan.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia-chan also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia-san doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Xenovia-sans eyes turned to me...

"Learn to wield a sword. I want to fight you."

"Heh, fine Xenovia-san. I still need to get you back for that shorty comment, squirrel."

"Ooh no! Where is it!?"

I chuckle a little, as the others laugh. After a minute of freaking out...her eyes narrowed at the window...when I took a look...I saw a squirrel...she then walks out calmly...is she going to kill that poor squirrel!?

Buchou claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again. Yes, we got to laugh together again. That night, I was followed home by Koneko-chan. Yes, she has followed me home. So right now, I'm in my room with Sera-tan, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and Bari-kun my familiar, who is reading a book about politics...but he keeps taking glances at Koneko-chan as if he is scared of her or something.

* * *

"...Show it me."

Koneko-chan suddenly said. Show it her? Show her what?

"W-What am I supposed to show you?"

"...Your other half."

S-So she knows about it? H-How does she know about it...

"Koneko-chan...that is..."

"...Its ok...I'm similar to you."

She said she is similar? Is she...a Kyuubi also? Or a Youkai? What, happened was...cat ears sprung forth from her head! And a tail! Ahhhhhhh! That's super adorable! She is a Youkai!

"...I'm a Nekomata, nyan."

I instantly lose it and wrap her up in a hug! Cuteness is amazing! She is super cute! Damn Koneko-chan as a Nekomata is fucking amazingly cute! I can't get over how cute Koneko-chan is looking right now! Asia-chan looks surprised and angry that I'm hugging Koneko-chan.

"I'm so happy you chose to tell me this! I-I will of course show you mine since you showed me yours!"

I make my Youkai form appear, Asia-chan looks shocked but, she has a beet red face, Koneko-chan is also blushing. Heh, I was hiding it for nothing. Of course they wouldn't hate me for this, but to think Koneko-chan is a Nekomata, I never...actually the name is kind of a giveaway if you think about it.

"Kyaaaaaa! Makoto-san is adorable!"

Asia-chan hugged me very tight, while stroking one of my tails. I suppress a little moan...yeah, these things are sensitive to touch. I also feel my King touching my tails...running her delicate fingers along my tails...mmm...I-I can't...

"...Mako-kun..."

Koneko-chan blushed bright red as she looked at me. She is so adorable.

"W-Will you sleep with your...Nekomata...parts out?"

I blush while saying those words.

"...Ok, you too."

I nod as these girls all hug me tight! But, I still can't forget that god has...is nonexistent. I don't want to think about it but, my thoughts are drawn in that direction naturally. I, feel like something has...betrayed me. Those dreams I have every now and again seem real. The screaming, wishing for god to come. For whatever reason, it feels like god has betrayed my dreams trust. Those children put their faith in god and now, no one is helping them. No one will come for them, but it doesn't make sense.

Its not like that actually happened, so why do I feel so, empty inside? Why does it feel like god betrayed me and...those children? Those poor children. Suffering and praying to god for help and mercy. But, no one will help them now. But its all a dream, isn't it? Those children don't actually, exist, right?

Pretty soon, we all get into bed, I wrap a tail around Asia-chan and Sera-tan on their orders, and Koneko-chan has a tail as a hug pillow. Both Asia-chan and Koneko-chan have fallen asleep. I know Sera-tan isn't asleep as she is trailing her fingers up and down my arm gently.

"Are you alright, Ma-tan? Ever since finding out about...you know."

"I'm fine. I will get used to it eventually. It was apart of my life for all my life but...I will overcome it eventually."

"Is that so? Then, why don't you focus your belief on Michael-chan? You know, the Arch Angel Michael-chan."

Michael-sama...focus my belief onto Michael-sama...

"It wouldn't work. Being a Devil means I can't face Heaven anyway. Don't worry about me Sera-tan, I'll be fine. But you know, something about Yuuto-senpai has been..."

"Ooh yes, you mean his crush on you!"

I would do a spit take, but I already knew about it. I didn't want to admit it to myself. Not that there is anything wrong with it but, I could never be with a male Yuuto-senpai. A female Yuuto-senpai, I can see myself being with, but I couldn't bring myself to be with a male, no matter how much I like their personality.

"Y-Yes that."

"Why don't you just date him then? Its obvious that you have feelings for Yuuto-chan!"

"I do, I wont deny it. But, its not a physical or sexual attraction. Its more like we connect on an emotional level. I couldn't bring myself to kiss him as a boy, but if he was a girl then it would be different. But, as I don't see that happening soon, it isn't really anything I need to worry about."

That's my honest opinion. I couldn't kiss a boy, but I could kiss a former guy if we was changed into a girl. I don't mean an operation either, I mean fully changed into a girl by magic or something like that. I don't think that will happen though, so I'm sorry Yuuto-senpai.

"I suppose for now anyway. Poor Yuuto-chan. Stopped by the barrier of gender."

"T-That isn't my fault...I-I just couldn't do it..."

"I understand Ma-tan. Its like asking Rias-chan to stop being an ap...I shouldn't really say that since I'm a Maou."

We chuckle to one another. But then, she strokes my face gently.

"I've missed sleeping next to you Ma-tan."

"M-Me too."

I whisper out, she brings me into a kiss.

"S-Sera-tan..."

"What is it Ma-tan?"

"C-Can I ask why y-y-you kiss m-me?"

I've been wondering for awhile now. She kisses me, yet we aren't together. But I've grown to have strong feelings for her...but I doubt they are...reciprocated.

"Why? Because I like it, don't you?"

"W-Well yes but...do you...ummmmm..."

"I don't do it with my other servants, if that's what you are thinking."

I wasn't thinking that, but it is a relief to know that I'm the only servant she spoils like this. Sera-tan can spoil me if she really wants as she is my King and I'm her loyal servant.

"N-No I...Sera-tan I...don't know who I am anymore. During the holy sword incident, I kept knowing things I didn't know before. Kokabiel and Balba, they called me a project. I, wasn't a project, right? Am I even...normal?"

"Of course you are normal. If anything, you are very normal. So Ma-tan, don't think you are anything but normal."

When she said that, she didn't look at me, but hugged me into her chest. Sera-tan...I want to know about me.

"W-Will you help me Sera-tan?"

"Oh? With what my cute Queen?"

"W-With finding out who or what I really am. I don't even know what I am anymore. I knew things I didn't know before. I keep getting called a Project. I looked at Kokabiel and he had fear in his eyes when Aniki Boosted my power. How could I make him fear me when I've not been a Devil for long. And, I still don't know how Kokabiel got defeated. When I asked, everyone said something about the Hakuryuukou, but I can tell they are lying. Asia-chan isn't a good liar, and I can tell when the others are lying."

Sera-tan doesn't say anything for a few seconds before replying.

"I'll help you Ma-tan. But, what you find out, it might be something you might be better off not knowing. Even so, you want to find out your past?"

I nod at her.

"Even if it hurts me. I still want to know. Even if my parents turn out to be dead, I would still like to know. Not knowing hurts me more than the truth ever could. I still don't fully understand the reason they left me. Was they in danger? They left me because they knew about Aniki being the Sekiryuutei?"

"That might be it. But, we wont know until we ask them about it. Don't worry! I'm here! If we never find them, it still doesn't change who you are. Because, that's who you are Ma-tan. You are my Queen now. I wont ever let you feel lonely again."

...Again...lonely...

"T-Thank you...I-I...lov...I ummmm...Sera-tan I...never mind."

I almost said it. But, I can't say it. I'm a coward in the end.

"Never mind what? Come on, tell me! I'm all ears!"

"I-It doesn't matter. Maybe I can say it in the future but...I don't think you would anyway..."

"I wouldn't what?"

I shake my head. It doesn't matter.

"Never mind. Erm...s-shall we go to sleep? A-Are you ummmm...do you want to join us...when we all go out together...at the weekend?"

"Going out? Like a group date thingy!?"

W-Wow she suddenly became a little excited, didn't she?

"Y-Yes. Its too bowling and karaoke. Its with the others like Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-senpai, Aniki, Kiryuu-senpai, Aniki's pervy friends, Raynare-san and you if you want."

"Sure! That sounds fun! Spending time with my Queen is always fun~"

Spending time with me is fun huh? Is that really true?

"Nyan~"

Koneko-chan! She made a cute sounding sound in her sleep! Ooh damn, its hard not to hug her so tight!

"Hey, is that what you're into Ma-tan? Neko girls? Or is it the animal girls in general like I don't know, a fox girl or dog girl or things like that?"

I do a spit take at her! She actually just said that!

"W-Well w-what I am into is...no ones business other than my own! W-What are you into?"

I try and steer the conversation in her direction.

"You!"

...I look at her with wide eyes. She is, into me!?

"S-Seriously!?"

"Well I'm not lying if that's what you are thinking. I...Ma-tan you know, you are my boy. I'm not letting you go, you know? Never ever ever! I can't lose you again!"

"...Lose me again? What do you mean? When did you lose me before?"

She kisses the top of my head and hugs me.

"When Raynare-chan kidnapped you. I was scared you know? That day, I thought I was going to see your corpse. I'm thankful you lived that day. If I lost you then...I wouldn't be able to..."

"I-Its ok. I-I didn't die. And I wont ever die, again! Its a promise to you, my cutest King. N-Now should we...sleep?"

She nods with a kiss on my lips. I don't know how I survived without kissing my King! Its become something of a need for me. W-Wait does that mean that I actually...no that's impossible. I cuddle up with my King as we fall asleep together. Asia-chan and Koneko-chan are already asleep.

* * *

...Its the day of the bowling. I've gone ahead since Sera-tan just has some Maou duties to attend too quickly, but promised to meet me there soon. Asia-chan and Raynare-san are with Kiryuu-senpai, apparently picking outfits for today for Asia-chan.

Koneko-chan said she will be coming a little later, she just needs to ask Buchou something, but when I asked what that something was, she said help. Although, she never said what kind of help.

Aniki is coming a little later also with his pervy friends. And I will be meeting Yuuto-senpai soon, since he is usually early, so he is most likely there...who's that? Instantly, I'm captivated by this beautiful woman. She has curly blonde hair and a very voluptuous figure, and the kindest green eyes I've only seen on Asia-chan. She is wearing formal robes, fit for royalty. She kind of sticks out like that.

Who is she? Why, does it feel like I'm being pulled in by her...she smiles at me...and waves. Does, she know me? If she does, then I don't know how as I would remember seeing someone like her. She is so beautiful. She has a holy feel to her...is she, an Angel? She is...an Angel...

"Angel-san, what are you doing here?"

"You are, Hyoudou Makoto-kun, are you not?"

Ok, how does she know me?

"T-That's right. Now, who are you, Angel-san? I don't think my Master would like me talking to an Angel while she isn't around."

"Aah, forgive me rudeness. I'm one of the Four Great Seraph, Gabriel. How do you do?"

...I pale...this woman is...Gabriel-sama! N-No way! T-This is a joke, isn't it? Yes, this has to be a joke. There is no way Gabriel-sama has come to see me like this. And she knew of me! H-How is that possible!?

"G-Gabriel-sama? I-I...you are...her?"

"That's right. That's me."

Alright, what is she doing here?

"U-Ummmmm, Gabriel-sama..."

"You don't have to add sama, to my name you know? I'm not above you."

Even though she said that, she is above me. She is a Seraph. She is above me. I'm a low class Devil. I'm, not anything that could be considered close to her.

"Y-You are though...but why are you here? Sorry for my rudeness but, seeing an Angel who is a Seraph after I just found out the truth about, a certain something makes me feel uneasy and upset if I'm honest. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go. Besides, I can't be with an Angel while my King isn't here, until after the conference, if that goes to success."

I start walking away...but then she gets infront of me...eh?

"Stay for a second. I promise not to hurt you."

"Did you promise god that...ooh I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to say that as he was your father...ooh please forgive me!"

She giggles at me and shakes her head.

"No need to say sorry. You know, I've been watching you for awhile now."

"E-Excuse me? W-Why have you been...?"

She looks around and points to an ice cream parlor.

"Ice cream. Do you want some? We can get that frozen treat and talk, if you have the time."

Even though I should say no...

"O-Ok. L-Lets get ice cream."

"Great! Lets go Hyoudou-kun, may I call you Makoto-kun instead?"

To call me by my first name already...

"Y-Yes that's f-fine Gabriel-sama."

She puts on a cute pouty face. This woman is...she is, very...cute. I-I ummmm...I feel myself blushing when I am around her.

"Uu, I said you didn't have to call me sama. Please add...ummmm...chan!"

"T-Too add that already is...I-I don't think I could as...you are Gabriel-sama...and I'm a Devil...who can't even..."

"Please?"

When she gives me the puppy dog eyes like that...she is an innocent Angel. But, like Sera-tan, she must be way older than I am, although she looks to be in her early twenties. Funny, its like she is an Onee-san to me. Not by any feelings, just if people saw us together, it would look like that.

"Ummmm...how about Gabriel-san?"

"Uu...not chan? Please?"

"Why, is it so important to add chan?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me while smiling cutely.

"Ummmm...Gabriel-chan..."

She hugs me inbetween her very huge oppai! Ehehe...this is amazing! Angel oppai feel soft and her calming presence makes me feel secure, even if she is technically my enemy, the Angel Gabriel-chan...if I remember correctly, Sera-tan doesn't like Gabriel-chan...she might be angry with me if I...stay but, she wants ice cream...

"Yay! Now, ice cream!"

Ok, she likes ice cream. So, we make our way to the ice cream parlor and head inside. Once walking inside, I notice quite a number of eyes looking at Gabriel-chan lewdly, while she is quite oblivious.

"Ice cream~"

Ehehe, she is a little weird. We go towards the server and order some ice cream.

"Gabriel-chan...what type of ice cream do you...want?"

"Oh, ummmm...maybe...chocolate? With sprinkles! I tried that once, it was good~"

I nod and order two chocolate ice cream with sprinkles. I also like the same as her. So once we ordered the ice cream...Gabriel-chan looks at me sheepishly.

"You don't have any money, do you?"

"Nope!"

I think that's the happiest nope I've ever heard before.

"Its fine, I will pay for you."

"Really? That's so sweet of you~"

She is really adorable...no, I can't think that.

So I pay for the ice cream, we go and sit down afterwards...those perverts are looking at her...so I send them a look...they look away.

"So...what is it you wanted to talk about? Why have you been watching me?"

"Hmmmm...where to begin...? Well, I like you."

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?

"W-What!?"

"I like you! You're such a kind hearted boy. Trying to make redeem that Fallen Angel girl Raynare-san, even though she, killed you. Its something not many people would do. You are a very good boy. Some might even say Angel."

...Some might say Angel...

"But, I am a Devil. I saw the good in Raynare-san, that's all. She is proving that she is becoming a good person. Not a few days ago did she take a light spear meant for me from one of her leaders."

"That's because of you. You, saw the good and reached out to that. Raynare-san, you saved her from further destruction. Even though god, my Otou-sama doesn't exist anymore, doesn't mean your prayers aren't heard. I heard them. I wanted to make your prayers true. Like, blessing your family in goodness, wishing for peace among other things."

"So, what do you really want to talk about?"

I ask her as I eat some ice cream. She wouldn't come to say these things too me.

"I'm coming to the meeting."

"I see. So, you want me to tell my King?"

"I'm sure she already knows. The reason I wanted to see you, was because you have lost your faith, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes. You feel, like the world has disappeared and nothing is left."

...How does she know that...I've not even told Sera-tan that...I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill over.

"T-That's right. You know, I believed my whole life. I wanted to become an Angel. That was my dream. But, I became something that is opposite of an Angel, I became a Devil. Even if god was alive now, he wouldn't let me face him anymore. Your brother, Michael-sama wouldn't want me to face him, yes?"

"So, you know about Onii-sama being the current god then? Did Serafall-san tell you?"

I shake my head.

"I heard from Kokabiel. I remember him saying Michael-sama took gods place, but its inferior to the time god had run the system. It must've been hard to think at that time. Losing your father, then starting the system with Michael-sama at the centre. Gabriel-chan, I...I think Michael-sama and you, and the other Angels are doing the best you can. Even if it is inferior, no one can measure up to god from the bible, so I think you are doing great."

"You're right. I wont deny that it is inferior. But, thank you for saying that we are doing our best."

I smile at her...her face actually turns a little red.

"I'm only speaking the truth. But, I wish I could pray. You know? Praying was something I did everyday. But now, I can't even start a prayer without getting a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe Onii-sama could..."

She mumbles something after saying sorry to me...

"Gabriel-chan...Even if it wasn't my fault, I'm sorry for becoming a Devil. But, I don't regret my current life. I'm happy with Sera-tan and the others, but that's my regret. Not being able to pray to god."

"God, Otou-sama would've loved you. And I know, Onii-sama loves you, like I do."

From her words, the tears I had been holding back, spilled over and ran down my face. God, he would've loved me? Me? Really? Michael-sama loves me, a Devil. She also loves me? Gabriel-chan then hugged me into her chest, and stroked my head comfortingly.

"Its ok. Please let out your sadness. You haven't properly yet, have you?"

"N-No, I-I-I had to help Asia-chan...b-but she t-tried to help me but...I-I-I just couldn't...I-I didn't w-want to burden her...o-or Sera-tan...o-o-or anyone..."

"Burden me, ok? I will gladly let you let out your sadness on me."

She's really kind. She's letting me cry into her chest. Its not very strong of me but, I just can't stop the tears from flowing from my eyes.

"T-Thank you!"

She giggles a little as I continue sobbing. Its silly and stupid but, right now its fine. She said I could, so who better than gods own daughter to let my sadness out about his death to comfort me? People are giving us strange looks but I don't care. I don't care about them. Right now, all that matters is Gabriel-chan is comforting me like that.

"Hehe, Makoto-kun you are cute."

Cute? Me? I'm cute? A Seraph called me cute. A beautiful woman like Gabriel-chan called me cute.

"Y-You are really beautiful."

I whisper out, I look up and see her graceful smiling face.

"That's very nice of you, Makoto-kun. Maybe when peace comes, you could show me around this town?"

S-Show her around town!? L-Like a date?

"L-L-Like a...d-d-d-date!?"

"A date? That's when a boy and girl who are...in a relationship go out together yes?"

"W-Well, usually they are in a relationship yes...but they don't have to be."

She giggles at me, I flush at her cute face. She is very cute and beautiful. She is an Angel, really she has been graced with the beauty of an Angel. She is the most beautiful Angel, she really is.

"I see. Then, please take me on a date, Makoto-kun!"

The way she says my name so cutely. I can't deny her request. Its just she is very beautiful. She is kind and graceful. Even to an...wait she said take her on a date! I'm a Devil, who is going to take an Angel on a date! Is that even allowed!? W-Wont I be punished for...well if peace comes then.

"I-I-I..."

"Please, say yes?"

"Y-Yes."

I whisper out, she gains a smiley face.

"Well that's a relief. Hehe, I thought you might say no because of the Devil/Angel thing."

"I-I was t-thinking about s-saying no but...s-seeing yo-your f-face made m-me say yes."

"Is that so?"

I nod at Gabriel-chan. We have finished eating our ice cream now. I feel a lot better. She let me cry out my sadness, and she is still hugging me! I just realized it now! I try and break free, but she has a tight hold on me.

"Is something the matter? You can stay in my embrace, if you like?"

"T-To s-stay like this is..."

"It is fine. Since its you, I don't mind. A kind hearted boy like you, I think you deserve a hug. So much sadness behind your green innocent eyes. So long you have bottled it up, haven't you?"

I nod a little. I have to keep it in. No one needs to know about my sadness.

"I wish I could've come sooner. To help ease your pained heart. I am here now though. I've wanted to meet you for the longest time."

"Gabriel-chan..."

I then feel something touch my head...lips...she kissed the top of my head...

"Y-You can't do that, can you!? W-Wont you f-f-fall?"

"Not from that, no. I've wanted to do that for a long time now. Its ok if its you Makoto-kun."

"R-Really...please don't ever fall. If I knew I was the reason you fell then, I wouldn't be able to take it."

I say what's in my heart. She can't fall because of me. I would feel horrible if she became a Fallen Angel because she tried to do something naughty, not that I think she will do anything naughty but, on the off chance...

"I already know, Makoto-kun. You are that kind of person. Who cares about everyone else, and not yourself. But, that's ok. Because, I will care about you."

S-She will care about me...

CRASH!

The ice cream parlor door is crashed open! Who...ooh no...Sera-tan...she is glaring at Gabriel-chan with such hatred...Gabriel-chan is smiling innocently at Sera-tan. Sera-tan looks really great today. She isn't wearing her usual magical girl outfit. She is wearing a pure white summer dress that belongs on a pure maiden, Sera-tan is very cute like that.

Sera-tan comes over, and rips me away from Gabriel-chan! She hugs me into her chest while having a sharp glare at Gabriel-chan...this might turn ugly.

"You..."

"Hello Serafall-san."

Gabriel-chan greeted Sera-tan, who glared at her with anger present on her face.

"Ma-tan, are you alright!? I felt a disturbance, and I see that...The Slutiest Woman in Heaven is here."

She just called Gabriel-chan a slut! The Slutiest Woman in Heaven! Does she really take her hate that far!?

"Whats a slut Makoto-kun?"

I was about to reply to Gabriel-chan when...

"Its you, you idiot! You are very slutty! Coming onto my cute Queen like that! How dare you!?"

"Coming onto?"

I hear Sera-tan take sharp breaths...

"Just go and die! Seriously!"

"I don't want to die. I would like to talk with Makoto-kun again."

Again I hear sharp breaths coming from Sera-tan, but she then faces me with a concerned face.

"Are you ok my cutest Queen?"

"I-I-I am fine. Sera-tan, I am feeling better and its thanks to Gabriel-chan."

"Ma-tan...did she do anything she shouldn't do to you? If so, I will attack her without mercy."

Ooh wow! She is really angry at Gabriel-chan! Was it because she talked to me? Or is this normal between these two!?

"She didn't do anything Sera-tan. She, renewed my faith. She made me feel better about things. I'm grateful to her. Please don't fight with her Sera-tan."

Sera-tan makes teary eyes and they are directed at me!

"DON'T LEAVE ME MA-TAN! I NEED YOU!"

She hugs me even tighter! So, I hug her also.

"I-I'm not leaving you Sera-tan."

She hiccups a little and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Y-You promise?"

I nod, she brings me into a soul searing kiss. So much love is packed behind this kiss, yet I feel Sera-tans hands stroking my back, and I see her eyes are looking at Gabriel-chan in a victory kind of way. Gabriel-chan is smiling, but I see that she has a sad look in her eyes. Why, is she sad? Sera-tan breaks the kiss and hugs me tight.

"This boy is mine Gabriel. If you intend to take him away from me then...I will become unhappy."

Sera-tan really cares about me. She honestly cares about me.

"Ara Serafall-san. I merely wanted to speak with him, that's all. Makoto-kun, I was happy that I got to speak with you. I hope for more conversations in the future. Goodbye, and see you at the conference."

"Gabriel-chan...thank you for letting me get that off my chest. It feels like a weight has been lifted. I am really grateful. Gabriel-chan...thank you for helping me see my faith again. I believe again. You have renewed my faith in god."

She smiles sweetly at me, which in turn makes me flush.

"I am happy. Onii-sama would've been losing a very good boy if you stopped believing completely. Makoto-kun, goodbye. Lets have a longer time together next time."

"Y-Yes. Thank you, for everything."

She gives me a little hug, to Sera-tans ire, she then leaves the parlor. I look and see Sera-tans sad eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"S-She did something for you that...I couldn't do. That bitch...Ma-tan, I'm so sorry."

"Why apologize? You have done so much for me Sera-tan. Everything you have done is all for my benefit. I didn't want to burden you with my problems, that's why I didn't tell you. Sera-tan, can I have a kiss?"

She smirks at me.

"Ara Ma-tan. You want a kiss? Say, has anyone else kissed you lately, you know since I...met you?"

I shake my head at her. Its the truth. No one but Sera-tan has kissed me during the time I've known her, well not on the lips anyway. I've had cheek kisses and forehead kisses but, not on the lips.

"No ones kissed me since I've known you."

"I see. Well, its ok if you kiss others you know? But, always come back to me, ok? Its a little greedy of me but, please come back to me after it all ends."

She is showing me a more vulnerable side to her.

"I will always come back to you. I promise, my Sera-tan."

"That's all I needed to know, Ma-tan."

Our lips connect so naturally. This is kiss more needy from Sera-tan. It feels like she thinks I'm going to leave her, when I'm not going to leave her. I can't leave her now. I need to be with her. But, does that mean I've grown to actually fall...in love with Sera-tan? Am I...in love with her? No, I refuse to go down that road again. I just can't do it again. B-But I-I don't think Sera-tan would actually...

"Shouldn't we be going to meet the others, Ma-tan?"

I take her hand in mine and smile brightly.

"Y-Yes! I thought I would meet Yuuto-senpai over 20 minutes ago, but I came across Gabriel-chan..."

"Gabriel-chan huh."

"P-Please don't be angry with me!"

I desperately say! She gains a look of confusion.

"Why would I be angry with you? Its all her fault. Thinking she can seduce you away from me. I don't think so you Angel bitch!"

Wow, she really doesn't like Gabriel-chan.

"Sera-tan..."

"I know! Lets go and meet the others for bowling! And then karaoke! Sing with me Ma-tan?"

"Of course!"

So Sera-tan and I walk out of the ice cream parlor, hand in hand. I feel a connection between us, but I just can't believe that it is there. Is it only me feeling this, or is she feeling it also?

* * *

We get to the station sometime later, and as predicted, only Yuuto-senpai is here. Everyone else is late I guess.

"Hello Makoto-kun, Serafall-sama."

"Hey Yuuto-chan!"

Sera-tan says happily! Hehe, she is a happy person.

"H-Hello Yuuto-senpai. Have you been waiting long?"

"I guess for awhile. I thought you might come early, so I came early."

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I was held up by...a visitor."

When I said that, Sera-tan tenses and looks away with a pout. Yuuto-senpai comes up to me and whispers to me.

"Is something wrong with Serafall-sama?"

"The visitor is someone Sera-tan despises apparently."

I whisper back to him, he gains a look of perplexity.

"Well, the others will be here soon."

"T-That's right. Ummmm, before they come...can I maybe talk...with you...in private?"

I might as well say it now, to get it over with.

"Talk in private? Ok, lets go and talk."

I nod and start walking away with him.

"Sera-tan, I will be back in a minute...never mind."

She is now looking at a butterfly with such interest that I don't think she heard me. So, Yuuto-senpai and I go and talk in private.

"B-Before you start...Makoto-kun, are you human?"

I tense, does he know about it? W-Well, I guess it is fine now.

"I'm not human. I am, a Kyuubi Youkai."

"I-I see. T-Then c-could you show me, sometime?"

I nod at him, but then become a little serious.

"Ummmm, I don't really know how to start this off, so I will come out with it...I know."

"Y-You know?"

I nod at him.

"I've known for awhile now. You know, I like you also, but I can't be with you while you are, a male, you know? Because males just don't turn me on at all. If I could, I would but...I'm just not that, way. If you was born female, or get changed magically into a female then, I could see us being together, you know? I'm not physically or sexually attracted to you because of the male thing, but I am emotionally attracted to you, if that makes sense."

"S-So...ummmm...y-you are...attracted to me...emotionally. I see. I understand. Well, that's actually good. Because, I know what I have to do now."

I give him a look of confusion.

"What, do you need to do?"

"Become physically and sexually attractive for you. I know you can't love me like this but..."

"But...what?"

He smiles in my direction.

"I've made a decision that's all. I'm going to turn into a girl!"

"Eh? You say that like its a normal thing! B-But I guess that would work...but you would, be giving up, your gender, for me. I couldn't ask you to do that. Its like giving up what you are for someone else."

"Its fine, if its for you."

W-Wow, he really likes me to give up his gender for my selfishness...

"Y-Yuuto-senpai...y-you really..."

I can't finish that off but I know what he is going to say.

"Love you? Yes, I do. I couldn't say it before, and I can't say it infront of Ise-kun and the others as they would tease me about it, or become angry in Ise-kun's case. But, I really do."

"Can I ask why? Why, me?"

He gains a look of confusion.

"Because, I like how kind you are to others. You help others without a second thought. Like with Excalibur. You helped Ise-kun and I with that, even though you aren't apart of the Gremory group, and you might've gotten into trouble with your Master."

"That's because you are my friend. I will always help my friend Yuuto-senpai. Yuuto-senpai, I'm not...I mean I'm not the...most, manly you know? I'm, too shy and insecure about things. And this body of mine...I'm smaller than Asia-chan. Even by an inch, I'm smaller than Asia-chan. If anything...shouldn't you like Aniki, since he is taller and more confident?"

"I know that. I like Ise-kun as a friend, but I know how confident you can be, I've seen it before. I don't love you, for your looks. Its for your heart."

For my heart. If he as a girl said that, my heart would be beating really fast. But, he actually said something like that to me.

"...Yuuto-senpai..."

"Even if you are a little repulsed by the idea of me loving you, I just can't...stop."

I feel sad because of this. He actually fell for me, even though I don't like guys like that. And he is even willing to change his complete being to be with someone like me. Its selfish but...

"I'm not repulsed at all. Love comes in all forms. Yuuto-senpai, when you become a girl, I will make you my girlfriend, alright? Even if...I know you love me. So, until then...yes, you will become my future girlfriend, when you become a girl! Not a sex change operation either! A full girl with all the things girls have!"

"Great! I can't wait! I will make it happen, wait for me, alright?"

I nod with a smile. I know he, or I should say she when he becomes a she, I know he will do it one day. Until then, if he tries to kiss me or do anything sexual then I will hit him!

"Thank you, for everything Makoto-kun. During the Excalibur incident..."

"Its fine. I believed in you. And you attained Balance Breaker, that nice blend of holy and demonic power. But you know, I will become stronger! I want to become strong Yuuto-senpai! I have my Kings reputation on the line you know? Lets get stronger together."

"Y-Yeah! Lets attain stronger powers, for our Kings."

He flashes me a smile, but then his face turns beet red as his eyes go down my body.

"Get that smirk off your face. I know you're thinking lewd thoughts already."

"Ehehe, sorry Makoto-kun. I couldn't help it. Anyway, should we get back?"

"I guess we should. But, shall we sing together at karaoke?"

He shows me a true smile. This is his true smile. Yes, I've seen it a couple of times before, but since Excalibur, he has been smiling like this quite a lot, and most of the time its directed at me. Well, he does love me so, I guess that's why he smiles like that at me. One day, I will smile at him like I'm in love when he becomes the gender I love.

"Yes. Lets perform a Knight/Queen duo."

"Hehe, doesn't that sound a little weird? But, can you maybe teach me swordsmanship soon?"

He tilts his head to the side.

"You, want to learn? I remember you asking before the Riser incident but, you really want to learn?"

"Yes. I've been thinking of becoming a magic swordsman. I want to be all rounded. You know like I'm good with demonic power, and I can support people with my Sacred Gears abilities, I also want to learn how to use a sword. You said due to my size, I would be a hard opponent to hit and deal with, right?"

"Yeah. Ok, if you want to learn, I will teach you."

I smile in thanks.

"You are the best swordsman I know, better than Xenovia-san. You have, more skill with a blade than her. She is more...of the direct type, don't you think?"

"You are right about that. I'm more of a, Technique type."

"I see. I wonder what I would be..."

I'm cut off by him hugging me...I don't mind if another male hugs me. Unlike Aniki, I'm a little more open minded about certain things. Its fine if its only a hug. If it goes beyond that then...

"No Yuuto-senpai. Don't touch my butt."

"Uu, sorry."

"You can touch me there after you transform. Until then, the most you are getting is a hug. Now, lets really get back, I'm sure the others will be here soon."

He nods and we then leave our quiet area. Once going back to the area we was in before, I notice that some more people have shown up. Asia-chan, who is in gothic lolita, damn she looks great like that! Raynare-san is also here, wearing a variation of a cross between a maid outfit and gothic lolita. It looks great on her also! Also, Kiryuu-senpai is here, and is giving off a dirty smirk that's in Yuuto-senpai's and my direction.

"So, what was the Princes doing together?"

"We was having a talk, if you must know Aniki's pervy equal. You know, two males talking doesn't meant they was doing stuff together. We just had a talk about something's, that needed to be addressed, right Yuuto-senpai?"

I look at him, his face turns a little red and nods shyly. Hey! Don't do that, it will give her ammunition! She gains an even dirtier smirk than before!

"I see. So, this stuff that needed to be addressed was, your relationship with one another?"

"Y-Yes, that's right Kiryuu-san."

"Hahaha, I always knew Kiba-kun was in love with little bro~"

I glare, but she is right. He is, in love with me. He said so himself. I'm honestly fine with that. I feel something similar, but it isn't love, I can't love him as he is now. When he becomes a girl, that will be another story. Until then, we will become close, without getting physical as I couldn't do it.

"You love Aniki."

She pales...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We all cover our ears from the sound! Its true! She does love, or at least has a crush on him! I've heard from different sources, even Raynare-san has told me about it. She heard from Kiryuu-senpai herself. Personally, I think they would be great together, since they are equally perverted.

"Asia-chan, Yuuma-san, you both look great today. So cute in gothic lolita and maid gothic lolita."

They both blush.

"T-Thank you Makoto-san...y-you look g-good today also."

"Y-Yeah Makoto-kun. You look good. But, do you always wear tight clothing."

I cry anime tears.

"Its Sera-tans fault! She made me wear these today. I wanted to wear something more baggy, but she insisted on me wearing these tight shorts. Its like she likes dressing me up in tight clothing."

Just then, Sera-tan hugs me from behind!

"I do! Its because you are the cutest Ma-tan!"

"Ahhh! Sera-tan!"

She squeezed my butt then! She's a little pervert!

"What is it my cute Queen?"

"Don't call me your Queen, a human is here."

I whisper, she nods and kisses my cheek.

"Ma-tan~ Do you think I could play that game tonight?"

I pale. No. Not again!

"W-Well, I was hoping that we could, have a bath together tonight."

"Yay! A bath with Ma-tan! Of course you have to reveal your things to me! Let me give them a good wash!"

What she is referring to is my tails, but Kiryuu-senpai takes it another way.

"Hahahaha, so the younger brother is already in a relationship like that? Skin to skin contact, little bro?"

I'm sure she gets off on this!

"I'm sure Aniki would like to do that with you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She's really in denial about it.

"Ma...Makoto-san! I'm joining in the bath also!"

Eh? Asia-chan? She also wants to have a bath with us? She said it very boldly.

"Heh, I think I would enjoy a little bath with my Makoto-kun."

Raynare-san seductively said...eh? Since when has she been seductive towards me.

"...I'm joining in also."

I hear a girls voice, I know this voice all too well. Koneko-chan! W-When did she get here!? She, apparently wants to join in on the bath also. I see Yuuto-senpai has a pouty face on. I smile in his direction, one day Yuuto-senpai, or whatever you are going to go by when you transform. I do wonder if he will change his name or keep it. Yuuto is a masculine name so, he maybe should pick a more feminine name.

"Great! Ma-tan! Hear that!? So many girls want to give you a proper wash tonight!"

The way she said that, it sounds like I don't take baths when I do regularly.

"Little bro is ahead of Ise~"

"Aniki wants to have a bath with you~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hehe, that never gets old. Yea, that really doesn't get old...hmmmm, what's this feeling? A feeling of being, watched? No one seems to notice, not even Sera-tan. Maybe its my imagination. When I look to the source...I see...nothing, but I could've sworn I saw a white glow for a second. Must be my imagination. Yeah, must be my imagination.

"W-Whats wrong Kiryuu-san?"

The kind Asia-chan asks her while looking worried. Yeah, Asia-chan is that kind of girl, she likes helping people and is troubled when others are troubled.

"Ufufu, Asia. Aika-san here wants to have a long nice hot bath with Ise. Because, her sexual desire and his match perfectly."

Raynare-san explains like its the most simplest thing in the world. Asia-chan nods and holds the crying Kiryuu-senpai's hands gently.

"Ise-san will be lucky to have a girlfriend like you Kiryuu-san."

Her tears become a little more heavy.

"I don't want to have a boyfriend like that perverted pig!"

"But, he is your equal Aika-san."

Raynare-san said it with a nod of her head. While that was happening, Koneko-chan holds my hand affectionately...I can't stop imagining her without her cat parts out. That was so amazing! Its the best! Cuteness justice!

"Yuuma-chan please! Don't say that! He isn't my equal!"

Hehe, the girl who always teases others is getting teased herself.

"What about your Master/slave fetish!?"

"Oh, you mean for my Master? Yes, Master come here."

She comes over to me, and plants a kiss on my cheek! I blush a little as all the girls besides Kiryuu-san, and Yuuto-senpai glare at her.

"Y-Yuuma-san..."

"Aah my Master is cute. I will just take this arm for myself."

She takes my left out, Asia-chan pouts and takes my left hand in hers! Sera-tan then pouts and takes my right arm! And since Koneko-chan has my right hand then, my arms and hands are pretty much occupied!

"See Aika-san? My Master likes me doing these sorts of things. As his loyal servant, I will do anything, and I mean anything Master."

She smiles seductively in my direction, it makes me blush quite a bit. Calling me Master and saying she will do anything and implying sexual stuff...hehe...t-that is...

"W-Well, yeah..."

"Ooh Ise. And pervy friends."

Raynare-san sees Aniki? Where? Kiryuu-senpai tenses a little and actually blushes. Hehe, she has such a crush on Aniki. Even to someone like me, its obvious. Yeah, it is obvious...oh there's Aniki, and his pervy friends.

"Sorry we are late..."

He trails off as he looks at all the girls attached to me...his face becomes that of a jealous one!

"Argh! Uwah! Buchou! Akeno-san! Come and hug me like they are doing for him!"

"You lucky bastard!"

"The Shy Prince is stealing all the beauties!"

Aniki and his two buddies are, jealous of me? Its not my fault. Its because I'm nice to them and don't try and be pervy with them.

"Hey! We going!?"

Sera-tan asks, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san are looking lewdly at Sera-tan. As I was about to tell them to knock it off, she does it instead.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I might have to glitter!"

Ooh no! She can't glitter! Its something I've not seen but if a Maou like Sera-tan glitters, it will be a disaster!

"Other words, that means knock it off!"

I say to them with an annoyed tone. Then, Sera-tan brings me into a kiss infront of everyone! Uwah! I'm so embarrassed! I-I feel embarrassed when she does it when Asia-chan and Koneko-chan and the others are around, but when humans are around...I feel extreme embarrassment.

"Hehe! See boys? This Shy Prince as you call him is my cute Ma-tan! So, don't look at me with those naughty eyes, as my body is reserved by this boy here~"

H-Her body is reserved for me!?

""Damn Shy Prince bastard.""

They just called me a bastard! Responding to that, Raynare-san punches both of them and knocks them out!

"Don't call my Master a bastard, you bastards."

"Ehehe, should we go?"

Asia-chan, the voice of serenity said to us all. Once the pervs wake up, we all go and have a fun time!

...Its been sometime since then, we have all had a fun time. At the bowling, Sera-tan imagined the pins was Gabriel-chan's head and threw the bowling balls at them in a hard fashion, in the end, I had to stop her because she was starting to add demonic power to the balls.

Right now, we are in the karaoke box, Asia-chan and I had just sung a duet together, and so did Sera-tan and I. Koneko-chan didn't want to sing, but she got some ice cream and pizza while sitting on my lap. And, actually started feeding me them. Kiryuu-senpai and Raynare-san sung together. Yuuto-senpai hasn't sung yet, but I promised to sing with him.

[Let's grasp it~ Dragon ball~]

Aniki is singing the Dragon ball theme song. I would join in, but right now, Koneko-chan and I are sharing an indirect kiss! She ate some ice cream off a spoon, and then fed me using the same spoon!

"Yo! Dragon ball idiot!"

"Damn it! You should just be with Kiryuu, you damn brute!"

The perverted friends of Aniki boo him, Kiryuu-senpai's face turns a little red before refuting what they said.

"Yahoo! Go Ise-chan!"

Of course, my cute King Sera-tan said this energetically. After that, he sat back down and Asia-chan started singing with Raynare-san. I'm happy they are friends.

"...Ise-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose."

Koneko-chan suddenly said while he is looking at phone. Aah, he is having a perverted talk with either Buchou or Akeno-senpai, most likely both.

"Ya? The size of the thing in your crotch is..."

"Something you want, right Aika-san?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

W-Wow, she really is in denial, isn't she? Raynare-san, laughs to herself.

"Anyway! Yuuto-senpai! Ready to sing!? Aniki, want to join!?"

"No, you are alright. You both can sing together."

He said, while glaring at Yuuto-senpai who smiles sheepishly back.

"Don't glare at him Aniki. He hasn't done anything wrong. Now come my Yuuto-senpai! Lets sing together!"

"Right!"

So, after Koneko-chan gets off my lap, Yuuto-senpai and I go to the front and start singing once picking up the microphones. The song we sing is an anime one. While we was singing, I notice that we became closer and I also noticed that the pervy girl took pictures of us, no doubt she will spread those around school. But, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that, Gabriel-chan made me feel better about everything. And, I've got a future girlfriend, who is right now a boy, but I will help him if he really and honestly wants to be with me as a proper girl.

I'm so happy now, I didn't think I would be happy for awhile but, I realized something important. God, he might be gone, but others are here to make it easier. My friends, family and loved ones. I'm blessed to know these people. They are the best!

* * *

**AN; And Gabriel is on the scene as it were and helped Makoto with his sadness about god. She will be appearing more often soon. About Makoto taking Yuuto or Yumi technically later on as a girlfriend wont happen until he changes. And that's after the whole three factions meeting. Next chapter has Ravel appearing for all the Ravel fans.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	19. A Queen babysitting!

**A Queen babysitting!**

Its been a few days since the karaoke. Of course, that perverted Kiryuu-senpai has spread the pictures around the school. Not that I care anyway. I've become a little busy as of late. Since karaoke, I've been doing lots of work for Sera-tan, in preparation for the meeting of the three factions. Its hard, but rewarding. It all goes to help me become high class, which I want because I want a peerage. I want a team for myself and I want a family. Like Buchou treats her servants as her family, I will treat my servants as my own family.

Today however I'm doing something for Sera-tan...well that was the plan until a magic circle appeared on the ground! Right now in my room, I'm alone as the others are downstairs. The magic circle is one I know, its the Gremory magic circle. Who appeared infront of me wasn't someone from the Gremory group, well she isn't from Buchou's group anyway.

"Ah, Makoto-sama. You, are here."

"G-Grayfia-sama. This is a surprise. Is there something I can help you with? Or is it something you want from Sera...Serafall-sama?"

She takes a look around the room, before nodding to herself.

"No. The person I need is you. I would like to ask a favour. From one Maou Queen to another."

A favour? From one Queen to another? If its important then...

"Y-Yes? I will do you a favour, from one Maou Queen to another."

"That's good. Today, you have been requested by Millicas Gremory-sama, to play for the day."

Millicas Gremory-sama...is he...Buchou's, brother also? Or, cousin maybe? I've never heard of Millicas-sama, not even Sera-tan has told me of this person. I'm guessing he is a child as Grayfia-sama said play. I will ask who this person is.

"Who is that?"

"Millicas Gremory-sama, is my son."

I do a spit take! She has a son!? I had no idea! Then, who is the father? Wait, I can take a guess actually.

"Is, Sirzechs-sama the father of Millicas-sama?"

"That's correct. So, are you willing to do the favour for me? Of course I will do one in return for you."

A favour in return? She doesn't need to do anything for me.

"Aah that's not necessary. Since this, Millicas-sama asked for me and he is a child, I would do it anyway. I've always loved children! Because they are smaller than I am, don't tell anyone that, please."

"Understood."

"Ummm, can I ask how, Millicas-sama knows about me to request me personally."

That's the question on my mind. I wouldn't know how he would know of me, unless he heard from other Devils, or even his Okaa-sama.

"I have told him. The youngest Queen, and very talented. Millicas-sama would like to meet the youngest Queen."

"I-Is that so? Then, who am I to say no to a child?"

"Then, I shall expect you at the Gremory castle within an hour?"

I nod with a big smile! A child of Grayfia-sama wants to meet me! Its an honour since he must be very blessed with talent and since he is Grayfia-sama's child, he must be cute!

"Yes that's fine with me. I will just eat something and come straight away."

She bows to me, and I do the same. We are respectful to one another like this.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me."

With that said, Grayfia-sama teleports out of the room. So, I'm going to the Underworld today. Well, it will be a break from the Devil duties I suppose. Aniki has it easy, he has to do Devil jobs at night, I've pretty much been doing things 24/7 for the past few days. But, I'm not complaining as I am being useful! I go downstairs and see that my King is sat at the table.

"Sera-tan. Grayfia-sama was just here and asked me to do something for her."

She faces me with a solemn look on her face and she is actually forming tears at the base of her eyes.

"I knew this day was coming. She is grooming you, isn't she? You, are turning into a male Grayfia-chan aren't you? You, who is my most important Queen is going to turn into an abusive monster who doesn't let me do anything. Uwah! Grayfia-chan you are evil! Turning my most cutest Queen into someone like you! Please don't turn into Grayfia-chan! Stay my shy cute Queen!"

Ehehe, I don't know what to say when she gets like this...maybe I should learn a trick or two from Grayfia-sama. Yeah, maybe for when Sera-tan is around Gabriel-chan. She, might start a war if she calls a Seraph a whore or a slut or something like she did the other day. But, she didn't know what a slut was. Because she asked me about it...but it could still be bad if she does find out what a slut is.

"I'm not getting groomed!"

Her face turns into a perplexed state.

"Then, what did she want?"

"She wants me to do a favour for her. Apparently, she wants me too look after Millicas-sama for the day. He has asked for me personally. Isn't that kind of cool? I've been asked by Grayfia-sama's own son to look after him and play with him."

"That is something alright Ma-tan. The stuff you need to do for me, can I borrow Raynare-chan to do them instead? Its not much but, I'm busy doing my own thing and since you wont be here, Raynare-chan will have to do."

I nod, but then I start thinking...about the others. I thought for sure that Buchou and Aniki might be here eating breakfast with the others like Raynare-san and Asia-chan. I know Koneko-chan isn't here as she had a rare day client to do today. Ugh, clients, creepy clients. I keep getting Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai. They summon me separately and sometimes together, for two contracts for the price of one.

"Where is Raynare-san? And the others?"

"The ap...Rias-chan and Ise-chan went out together, and I think Akeno-chan is joining them. Asia-chan is with Raynare-chan in her room, I believe. Now Ma-tan, take this money, just incase you go out with Millicas-chan."

I nod again at her as she hands me quite a lot of money. I don't have any money for the Devil world so, I thank her for the generous amount of money and I have to make it up to her in cuddles, apparently. She then puts her head on my shoulder.

"A-Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just happy that you aren't becoming a Grayfia-chan. Always stay like you are Ma-tan. I couldn't bare it if you became a different person. You are my shy cute smart wonderful Queen who I...adore very much because you are my Queen."

She adores me...well I adore her also. She is someone I can see being...no that's ridiculous. I don't think she would...but then again we do share moments of...when I look into her eyes...I feel like we have a deep connection...

"I wont change, you know. If I did, I would change into a stronger, more confident person."

"Maybe...but, it doesn't matter about that stuff. Eat this breakfast and then go to Millicas-chan!"

"Hehe, ok."

So I start eating breakfast, my cute King feeds me actually. Thinking about it now, I've not really fed myself for awhile. I'm usually fed by Sera-tan, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and recently, Raynare-san also. Yeah, she says its a maids duty and since she is my maid, she has taken it upon herself to feed me.

I'm actually quite shocked she would do that as, she is my slave and well, I didn't think she would do that. But, I heard from Yuuto-senpai yesterday that he is researching about a certain something. He must really want to be with me to research about it like he is. I would help him but, I wouldn't know where to look. That doesn't mean I wont help him, with his quest for...a girl transformation.

I haven't told anyone about it, because he might get embarrassed about it and I don't want Aniki saying anything bad to him. Its not his fault if he fell for me. He is very serious about being with me so he is being diligent and researching pretty much 24/7. Its a nice to know someone wants me so much that they are willing to change their entire being to be with me.

Today is going to be a bizarre day, having too look after a child I've never met. But, I'm secretly happy since its like looking after my own child, or brother or something. But, I don't know what Devil children like doing! I've never met a Devil child, I've met other Devils, well Ravel-san and some of her family but that's about it really.

Speaking of Ravel-san, during the Kokabiel incident, I couldn't really contact her, but I did the day after the karaoke and we had talked for hours on end. She really is a nice person to talk with. So intelligent and funny. Especially when it comes to anime. She has been researching it, and is going to tell me all about it the next time we come face to face.

"Master~"

I hear the voice of the Fallen Angel coming from behind me, when I was about to turn, I'm glomped from behind! She is getting more affectionate! She seriously is!

"Y-Yes Raynare-san?"

"Master~ Can I have the day off to play with Asia-chan~?"

Why is she using a cute voice like that with me? Trying to sweeten me up? W-Well I don't need her but...

"Well yes, you can. But, I need you to help Sera-tan with something in my place."

"In your place? Why? Where are you going?"

I smile at her, she gains a small blush. She has been blushing around me a lot lately, more so after the Kokabiel incident.

"I am going to the Underworld for some important matters."

"Uu. Makoto-san is leaving for the day?"

I hear the sad voice of Asia-chan coming from behind Raynare-san. She pops out from behind Raynare-san and hugs me! Hehe, she is being her clingy self today. Her cute Asia-chan clingy ways.

"Y-Yes. But its only for the day. I have been asked by Grayfia-sama to do something."

"O-Oh if its from Sirzechs-sama's Queen then..."

I smile and pet her head. It seems to comfort her if I do that.

"That's right. So, Raynare-san, will you do whatever Sera-tan wants you to do?"

She strokes my face and nods.

"If my Master wants me to do it, then I don't have a problem with it. As long as I can plan...play with Asia, that's fine with me."

She said plan, what is she planning? And with Asia-chan? They are planning something?

"Y-Yes, it shouldn't take long, right Sera-tan?"

"That's right! Its just some document sorting out! It should only take about an hour or so. Maybe less time if Asia-chan helps you Raynare-chan."

Sera-tan, she pointed to a pile on the floor, Raynare-san looks at it, then at me, then at Sera-tan and then finally her eyes landed on Asia-chan.

"Would you help me Asia? Then we can go back to planning."

She didn't even correct herself this time. Ok, so what are they planning?

"Y-Yes! Then, Xenovia-san is coming over to plan, yes?"

"Xenovia? Yes, I believe so. But, she needs tips for someone else."

Ok, I'm staying out of whatever they are planning. As long as it isn't bad, I'm fine with it. Well, Raynare-san isn't being bad, or at least showing it anymore. I really think I'm getting through to her. She was on the wrong path, but I would like to think that she is becoming a better person because of me. If I can turn one person good who was evil then I am happy. Everyone deserves a second chance, actually most people do, not everyone deserves a second chance. The truly evil don't, but Raynare-san wasn't evil at all. She was more, misguided than evil.

"Y-Yes for..."

Raynare-san then covered Asia-chan's mouth. She has silenced her, for reasons unknown to me.

"No need to reveal the details Asia."

She nods, Raynare-san takes her hand away from her mouth. Asia-chan takes a deep breath, then speaks to Raynare-san.

"L-Lets do these...ummm, what are we doing with them?"

"I know, they have those stars on, right?"

She asks Sera-tan, who nods with a smile.

"That's right! You know the score! Thanks Raynare-chan! Asia-chan! Maybe I can help with your planning later!"

"S-Serafall-sama, y-you want to help Raynare-san and I?"

"Actually, that might be good. Yes, please lend us your assistance Serafall-sama."

Lend Sera-tans assistance? Right, I'm not sure what is happening with them but, it seems they are happy. So, if they are happy then that's fine. I'm happy if they are happy.

"Come on Asia, lets do this thing. Then, we can get to planning. Ooh, should we get Koneko-san also~?"

"K-Koneko-chan? W-Would she want to do that?"

"I'm sure she would~ Since she is also, a candidate."

A candidate? A candidate for what? This conversation is getting really weird. And I don't even know what it is about!

"Hey girls, what about Sona-chan? Is she also involved?"

Kaichou? Involved? Sera-tan said those words.

"Would she want to do something like that?"

"Hmmmm, you might have a point. But, it couldn't hurt to ask."

Sera-tan replied to Raynare-san as she finished feeding me.

"I will contact her Serafall-sama."

"Ok! Anyway! Bye Ma-tan! Enjoy your day!"

She then kisses me full on the lips, and goes into a room that she has taken over. Its her work area, before it was an unused little closet type of room, but now Sera-tan has monopolized the room and made it her own workspace.

"Aah, Master. Come back soon~"

She then kisses my cheek! Raynare-san kissed my cheek! Asia-chan then came over and did the same thing!

"I didn't want to be left out! Come back soon Makoto-san. Have a great day, with whatever you are doing."

"I-I will Asia-chan. You have a good day also, with whatever you are doing."

"Ok!"

So, Raynare-san and Asia-chan start doing the job that I should be doing but I'm doing something else for a fellow Maou Queen. I then go and get my shoes on to go to the Underworld.

"Alright I'm off."

I say to Raynare-san and Asia-chan.

"Bye Master~"

"S-See you later Makoto-san!"

I activate the magic circle and step inside. It gives off a light which envelops me and within a few seconds, I disappear!

* * *

Once the light dies down, I find myself standing infront of a huge castle. Wow, so it seems Buchou is like royalty after all. I walk to the main castle doors and knock lightly. I wait for a few seconds before, someone opens the door. I know this person. She was in my room not one hour ago, less time than that actually.

"Welcome Makoto-sama, to the Gremory residence."

Grayfia-sama was the one to greet me like a proper maid does. I bow and enter on her suggestion.

"I thank you for coming. Millicas-sama has been excited all morning."

"I-Is that the case? Well, I will just have to make the day special for him, wont I?"

She smiles, a rare thing. I don't think I've ever really seen Grayfia-sama smile like that before.

"If you would."

"S-So where is this..."

I trail off as I see a child with short red hair and red eyes. He looks like a little Buchou, albeit with red eyes. Awww, he is so adorable! Such squishy cheeks!

"Kaa-sama!"

Grayfia-sama tenses at those words. What's wrong with her?

"Millicas-sama, please. Not while I'm on the job."

On the job huh. She really takes it very seriously if she says that to her own son. Uu, he is such an adorable child!

"Boo...yes. But but! Isn't that, the Queen boy!?"

The Queen boy!? N-No! Don't call me that! I don't like it! I'm Makoto Hyoudou! Not Queen boy!

"Yes, this is Hyoudou Makoto-sama. Makoto-sama, this is Millicas-sama."

I smile and bow to Millicas-sama.

"Its very nice to meet you Millicas-sama. Like your...ummmm, like Grayfia-sama said, my name is Hyoudou Makoto."

The child, Millicas-sama then hugs me! Uwah! I'm not used to it, but this is nice. He's like the cute little brother I've always wanted. But, I guess I'm the cute younger brother Aniki has.

"Hey Nii-sama! I've heard much from Kaa-sama!"

N-Nii-sama!? I-I was called Nii-sama? Me? It warms my heart!

"I-Is that so? I've heard you want to spend the day with me, is that true Millicas-sama?"

"Yep! Lets have fun together! Kaa-sama is busy with Tou-sama and everyone else is busy with important things..."

"Aah I see. So, you want someone who is...a similar age group to you to play with."

He moves his head up and down with a bright smile. This boy is cute! Aah, I want to take him home with me! And I will teach him good things, not pervy things like Aniki would and does to me.

"S-So, you will spend the day, with me?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't I want to spend the day with someone as nice and polite as you. Trust me, it would be a welcomed change from people who are...naughty. So, Millicas-sama, what would you like to do?"

I ask this question, he gets into a thinking position.

"Makoto-sama, I must leave. Be sure to come back before 7."

"Before 7, got it. Don't worry about anything Grayfia-sama. Your son is in capable hands."

"I know he is. Now if you will excuse me. Goodbye Millicas-sama. Enjoy your day."

Grayfia-sama bowed to me, I bowed back. She then leaves and I'm left alone with Millicas-sama.

"So, Millicas-sama. What would you like to do?"

"To do something...we could go into the city!"

"Into Lucifaad?"

He nods with a big smile! I've heard of a restaurant burger chain there called Akuma-naldo. I've been wanting to try it for awhile, ever since Sera-tan said it was the best.

"Yep! Lets go shopping and looking around and eat fun food!"

"Hehe, ok Millicas-sama. Let us go and have a fun day together!"

He takes my hand and we walk out of the castle doors.

"So, Millicas-sama. Are we going by magic circle or would you prefer to enjoy the air and go by your families carriage? I'm right in thinking it only takes about 20 minutes by carriage?"

"Hmmmm, family carriage! Yes, 20 minutes Nii-sama!"

"Great! Then, let us go by carriage."

So, we as in myself and Millicas-sama walk over to the carriage.

"Hello Millicas-sama, and Queen of Serafall-sama. Where is it you would like taking today?"

The carriage driver-san asks while bowing to us.

"C-Could you take us to Lucifaad, please?"

I gently ask. He nods and nods the door. Millicas-sama and I bow to the driver-san and get inside the carriage, we sit opposite one another. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until the carriage suddenly set off.

"Nii-sama."

Millicas-sama gets my attention after a minute or so of us riding.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"W-Well nothing."

"If there is something you want to say, feel free."

He nods and looks innocently at me.

"You want to spend the day with me, right? You, wasn't forced by Kaa-sama to do this, right?"

Aah I see. Yes, this Millicas-sama thinks I was forced to do it. Well, I wasn't so, he should be happy.

"No, I wasn't forced to do anything. I've always had a soft spot for children. So, have no fear Millicas-sama. Lets make this the best day. Lets have fun all day until we drop!"

"Yay! A fun day! Its fun to have fun!"

Hehe, its fun to have fun, yeah it really is fun. Maybe I should bring Raynare-san next time, it would be funny to see how she would react to someone like Millicas-sama. I can, sense his power from here. For such a young child, he really is impressive. Well, he is the son of the Maou Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-sama the strongest Queen. So, of course he is going to have overwhelming talent.

"Nii-sama, before you because a Devil, you was a human, yes?"

Should I...yeah, why not. Yeah, I will tell him about it. I think its about time to reveal anyway. I know, no one will hate me for these things. I know Aniki wont hate me for being a Kyuubi.

"Actually, I was half human, half Youkai."

His face lights up at my words.

"Ooh a half Youkai! What type of Youkai Nii-sama?"

"I am a half Kyuubi."

He lets out a squeal and jumps me! He hugs me really tightly!

"R-Really!? I've always wanted to see one. Will you show me Nii-sama?"

I chuckle and nod. I then bring out my tails and ears. Once they are out, he starts touching them. Hehe, he is really fascinated with my tails huh.

"They are real...and soft and fluffy~"

I pet his head as he continues stroking my tails.

"I could sleep on these tails...so soft~"

He said as he put his head to one of my tails.

"Millicas-sama, your aunt is Rias-sama, correct?"

He takes his head away from my tails, and looks me in the eyes.

"That's right Nii-sama. Why do you ask?"

How to word this...

"Is she, a nice aunt? Does she...I mean is she...good?"

"Yep! She is nice to me~ B-But I haven't seen her lately..."

"Well, I can tell you she is doing fine. I actually live with her."

I say, he gains a childlike smile.

"So, Nee-sama is your, girlfriend?"

I do a spit take and I shake my head from side to side! Buchou as my girlfriend, I would probably die from her telling me to die! She's more Aniki's type anyway.

"N-No, she isn't my girlfriend. As far as I know, she doesn't have a boyfriend. Although, I'm pretty sure she has a huge crush on Aniki."

He tilts his head to the side.

"Aniki? You, have an older brother?"

"...Yes. I have an older brother."

Although he is a pervert. But, I couldn't tell the young mind that is Millicas-sama that by pervy brother is a pervert. I remember the day I found out about Aniki being a pervert, it was very upsetting, it meant I couldn't really have girls as friends, or else they would be subjugated to his perverseness.

"Is he a Kyuubi also?"

I shake my head to his confusion. Yea, I can see why he might be confused.

"He isn't my real brother. I, was adopted a long time ago. When I was...yeah a long time ago now."

"Uu, that's bad. You don't know your Kaa-sama or Tou-sama? Or if you have siblings?"

I once again, shake my head at the cute child.

"That's right. I don't know my family."

"Well that's ok Nii-sama! I will be your Otouto!"

I pet his head again and nod strongly.

"I've always wanted a younger brother! Someone who I can teach the ways of anime too!"

"A-Anime?"

Ooh right. He might not know what it is. I said the same to Ravel-san at the party and she didn't know what it was.

"Its a japanese cartoon. Its fun and interesting. I love it a lot. I will show you some next time I come."

"Great! I like learning new things~"

"So do I! It is always fun to learn new things~"

We both nod strongly to one another, but then he suddenly becomes a little flustered!

"I-I am so sorry Nii-sama!"

What's he apologizing for? Has he done something I don't know about? I don't think he has done anything to apologize for. If he has then, I don't know what that could be.

"Why are you sorry? You, haven't done anything wrong Millicas-sama."

"I-I am sat on your lap..."

So, he is sorry for sitting on my lap?

"That's fine. I don't mind if its my cute Otouto! If it was the ape then...ehehe, never mind!"

Oops! I just said the ape! He gives me a questioning look while tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Ape? Do you know an ape?"

I snicker. I know the ape. She is an ape that goes mental if Kaichou is around and calls her an ape. Even Kokabiel called her an ape, she called him a coke head. She calls Kaichou all sorts of names, and lately, she has been having arguments with Akeno-senpai also, about Aniki.

"W-Well yes, sort of. She is...someone who I am friends with but...she sometimes...acts a little..."

"Naughty?"

He asks, I nod. That's the only way I would describe it to Millicas-sama. I couldn't say that she swears and threatens to kill people. But mostly that's Kaichou she threatens to kill and swears at her quite a lot actually. I wouldn't be shocked if Buchou actually became serious about killing Kaichou.

"That's right. She is a little naughty. She can be mean, but she is a good girl."

"Is it Nee-sama?"

I do a spit take! So, has he seen her do things like that before!? So, it isn't just us she acts like that around! She actually does it infront of a child like Millicas-sama!

"W-Well ummm..."

"It is ok Nii-sama. Nee-sama is good at heart. She just...gets too excited as Tou-sama says."

She gets too excited, she certainly does get too excited. She, according to Kaichou strips all the time. She might not have modesty. She might be an exhibitionist.

"Y-Yes. She gets very excited. Anyway, is there anything you want in particular? Like, games or toys?"

He gets into a thinking position but then, strokes my tail again...hehe.

"C-Can you stay like that Nii-sama? I think you look very cool."

Stay like this...lots of people in the Underworld might see me like this...but I guess it doesn't matter as...

"S-Sure. I will stay like this. Although, you owe me~!"

I chuckle a little, he giggles like a child. Well he is a child so of course he will giggle like a child. Hehe, such a cute child. I'm taking him home! Actually, I couldn't. I would suffer the wrath of the strongest Queen and the Maou Sirzechs-sama.

"Ok! I owe Nii-sama! What should I do Nii-sama?"

He asks with an adorable face. I'm a sucker for children. They have power over me. I do as they ask as they are innocent children...children...I knew...children who needed...me...I think.

"Nii-sama? You there? You ok Nii-sama?"

I snap back into reality as Millicas-sama waves his hands infront of my face.

"Ooh I'm perfectly fine. So, we was talking about you owing me?"

"That's right Nii-sama! Remember?"

I nod with a half smile in his direction.

"Yeah, I remember. You know what you can do for me?"

He shakes his red head. Red hair, yeah just like Buchou and Sirzechs-sama. I do wonder if he...inherited the power of destruction and how well he can use it.

"What can I do for you Nii-sama?"

"Hehe, you can be the best Otouto! That's what you can do for me!"

"I can do that very well!"

He hugs me again, and I hug him back. Is this what Aniki feels when I hug him? Happiness and joy? Someone who calls you Nii-sama or Aniki, that is a great feeling. It means we are really close, even if we only met like 15 minutes ago. Yeah, we have developed a fast friendship and no doubt, by the end of the day, we will become great friends!

* * *

We get to Lucifaad sometime later, the carriage comes to a complete stop. The driver-san opens the door for us, and we step out.

"Thank you driver-san!"

"Yes, thank you driver-san! Leave the next part up to me!"

Millicas-sama and I say to the driver-san, who smiles and nods at us. He's like your grandfather, the way he smiled then. It was that kind of atmosphere I got from him. Even if I don't know his name, it feels like a grandfather type of person.

"Please do take care of Millicas-sama."

"I will! I will keep him out of danger and safe."

"That's good. Goodbye."

He bows to us and we do the same. I then take Millicas-sama's hand and we start walking around. While we are walking, I notice lots of eyes are looking in our direction. Well of course, Millicas-sama is the child of the Maou and strongest Queen, so they obviously would look in our direction.

But, I also hear comments about me, mostly screaming fangirls. They keep commenting on my tails and ears. I somehow feel by the end of the day, I might have a fanclub in the Underworld. Which wouldn't be bad, but these are Devils. They might be worse than human fans.

Its not even my personality that they look at. Its because I'm considered cute, by most people and my Kyuubi heritage is something that enhances that cuteness. I wish people would like me for, my personality, and not my looks. Like I think Sera-tan could sometimes feel that way towards me but...I just don't know if I could because...

"Ooh Nii-sama. Lots of people talk about us huh?"

"I-It seems so. Do you like the attention Millicas-sama?"

"Hmmmm, sometimes. Sometimes it...is a little..."

I nod in understanding. Yeah, I get this from fans at school. I like it don't get me wrong but sometimes...

"It is a little much, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes. They mean well but...sometimes I would like it if they didn't, crowd around me."

"It can get a little scary, can't it? People surrounding you, yet you could call feel completely alone..."

Millicas-sama touches one of my tails so I wrap it around his shoulder, he looks happy that I did that.

"So Millicas-sama..."

"C-Can you not add sama? I like it when people call me Millicas, without the sama when I'm close to them."

"I-I see. Then Millicas-kun, is that fine?"

He nods happily.

"Y-Yes! That's the best Nii-sama! Nii-sama, I like you a lot!"

"Hehe, I like you a lot also. Now shall we...hey, isn't that..."

I trail off, the girl standing near a toy shop is...yes I'm very familiar with this girl. The girl standing infront of me is an Ojou-sama with drill like twin tails blonde hair. What are the chances that we would come across her here?

"Isn't she the...daughter of the Phenex clan, Ravel-san?"

Millicas-kun asks me. I nod and we go over.

"Ravel-san! Hey Ravel-san!"

She turns from the shop window and looks around to see who called her name...but then focuses in on me! Hehe, Ravel-san gains a red face as we come over.

"M-Mako-sama and...Millicas-sama."

"Hey Ravel-san!"

"Hello Ravel-san. Its been awhile since we have seen one another in person."

Millicas-kun and I say to her. I then notice some of Risers peerage is here also. The loli twins, Ile and Nel. The bomb Queen Yubelluna-san, actually, all of Risers peerage is here, besides Riser himself.

"Ara, is this an outing Ravel-san?"

I ask with a smile.

"W-Well, we haven't really gotten anything to do, since Onii-sama has been...well you know."

Yeah. Ravel-san did tell me about Risers special condition. He is scared of Aniki now, very much so. Hehe, it does sound a little funny, and Ravel-san and I do have a little laugh about it each time we talk.

"Y-Yes I see. But this is a surprise reunion isn't it?"

"It is. But, can I ask why you are with Millicas-sama? Is it an outing also?"

As I was about to answer, Millicas-kun answers for himself.

"W-Well, I wanted to spend a day with the Queen of Serafall-sama. He is my Nii-sama Ravel-san!"

"I-Is that so? Well then..."

"Why don't you join us Ravel-san, and Risers peerage? That would be fine with you, right Millicas-kun?"

As I asked that, Ravel-sans face turned a little red, and Millicas-kun just nodded happily.

"The more the merrier~"

"See Ravel-san? You should join us. You, was about to go into the toy store, right? That was our destination also."

As she was about to reply...she suddenly stops...and looks at something on Millicas-kun's shoulder...aah I haven't told Ravel-san yet. Hehe, she looks at me with a surprised face.

"Y-You are a Kyuubi Youkai!? W-Why didn't you tell me!?"

Her voice sounded a mixture of sadness and anger...then, Risers peerage comes over...and nearly all the girls starts stroking my tails!

"Ooh, so soft! Right Onee-chan!?"

"Yes! This tail feels good."

The loli green haired twins comment. The Rook, Xuelan-san stroked a tail also.

"It is soft. Don't you agree, Karlamine?"

"Yeah, it is soft."

The cat girls of Risers start nuzzling their cheeks against my tails! The three pawns that look like maids also brush my tails also. The Pawn, Mira takes a tail and strokes it also! The other Bishop of Risers hugs my tail, as does the other Knight of Risers.

"Queen of Serafall-sama. How is the Pawn, Ise?"

Isabella-san, the Rook Aniki fought asks me.

"Aniki? Well, he is fine. But the usual, you know."

"I see. Well that's also good."

Just then, I could've sworn her face turned a little red, but I don't know as I see Risers Queen, touch my fox ears. T-That's sensitive!

"So adorable."

As these girls continue to do what they are doing, Millicas-kun continues hugging the tail around him. However, Ravel-sans face twists in anger! Eh? Why is she angry? This is a little...I wish the girls would stop, I don't want to admit it but...it feels good them all doing that.

"STOP TOUCHING MAKO-SAMA THIS INSTANT!"

Wow! She has lost it! She shouted at all the girls, yeah they become shocked and let go. She certainly didn't like them touching me, did she?

"Now, you all can leave! Mako-sama, Millicas-sama and I will spend time together!"

Damn, she certainly is very commanding. Well, that's Ravel-san alright.

"But Ravel-sama..."

"Mako-sama can be my escort for the day. That's fine with you, right Mako-sama?"

She directs with question at me. Well, I guess it would be fine. Its only looking around Lucifaad and in shops. So, the answer is going to be...

"Of course it is fine. Don't worry Risers peerage. I will keep Ravel-san safe and sound, as her escort."

"See? He will keep me safe and sound. Now, Mako-sama, Millicas-sama. Shall we go inside the toy shop?"

"Yes Ravel-san!"

Millicas-kun says hyperactively, I simply nod my head. After saying goodbye to Risers peerage, Millicas-kun, Ravel-san and I head inside the toy store. Immediately after getting inside, Millicas-kun's eyes light up and he starts dragging me and Ravel-san all over the place!

"I never expected to see you again, so soon after our last call."

Ravel-san started off a conversation as Millicas-kun is looking at the toys with happiness. Hehe, he is a cute child.

"Neither did I. I wasn't expecting to come to the Underworld today. If I had known, I would've called and we could meet up...well it seems fate decided for us anyway. I'm really glad I ran into you."

Her face turns a dark pink colour, she then turns away from me and looks at the toys. I then notice Millicas-kun has seen something he wants, but has a conflicted expression.

"Whats this Millicas-kun? Do you perhaps want this...magical car toy?"

He looks at me shyly and nods.

"I don't have any money Nii-sama."

He has a downcast expression. Aah, well I take the toy from his hands and examine it. So, you just add demonic power to it and it speeds around the room, that's pretty cool for a child's toy. Essentially, it could go forever if you have a vast amount of demonic power, then you could ask someone to fuel it while you take a break, it is pretty...amazing. I ruffle his hair.

"I will get this for you Millicas-kun. And any other toy you could want. So, please don't hold back."

Good thing Sera-tan gave me quite a bit of money. She must have foreseen this event taking place. Maybe she wants me to make a good impression with Millicas-kun, so I can in turn make a good impression on the Gremory family. If its that then, I think it is quite a good idea.

"R-Really Nii-sama?"

He gives me that childlike pout! Yeah, I can't say no to children when they do that!

"Of course! Since I'm your super amazing Nii-sama!"

I tighten my fist and raise it slightly in victory! I'm the best Nii-sama!

"Nii-sama is super amazing!"

I nod with a smirk evident on my face! That's me! Super Nii-sama! Super amazing Nii-sama!

"That's right my cute Otouto! Now, please shop until your hearts content!"

"I will Nii-sama!"

He then starts rushing around the store. Its fine, I can see him from my position. He wont get lost if I can see him.

"So Ravel-san. How have you been, since the other day?"

"Not so bad. I remember you saying about the fight with Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel. Did you get injured?"

"No, I didn't get injured. More like tired. It was a hard battle. But, something strange happened. Like Raynare-san, my Fallen Angel slave and I had just taken out a Cerberus, and we turned our attention to Kokabiel. We charged up our strongest attacks and launched them at Kokabiel."

She then interrupts me.

"Yes about that, you said somehow you, combined them? Could you be more specific?"

Be more specific? Well I wouldn't know how to say it. It just happened and I don't really know how.

"W-Well, I started glowing this whitish colour. And somehow, the attacks combined to form a holy demonic trident. Raynare-san fashioned her light spear into the shape of a trident, apparently it is more powerful than an ordinary light spear. Well anyway, yes this whitish aura combined the attacks. The strangest thing was, Kokabiel, he couldn't stop it."

"Couldn't stop it?"

She questions as I see Millicas-kun return with lots of toys. He has a sheepish look on his face.

"Is this all? You can get more if you desire."

"R-Really Nii-sama? Then, I will be back!"

He dumps the toys with me and goes back to running around the store.

"He certainly is full of energy."

Ravel-san commented as Millicas-kun makes mad dashes around the shop.

"He certainly is full of energy. I think its due to his Kaa-sama being busy with Maou Queen duties. He might not have as much time with his parents than he would like. It is a little sad, because I remember at a time that my parents had to work and didn't have time for me and Aniki. Fortunately, we grew up!"

We share a laugh together. Well, Millicas-kun doesn't have to feel lonely, I will be here for him now. Whenever he wants to play, I will make time for him.

"As you was saying Mako-sama? Kokabiel, couldn't stop it?"

I nod with a look of confusion on my face. Not from she said, but from what happened that time.

"Yeah. He fired his light spear at it, but it broke on contact. If it had hit him, I think it might've killed him, or at least injured him heavily. But, it only cut his side, although he did let out a cry of pain."

"That's a good thing though, right? Hurting someone as high up in the Fallen Angels organisation the Grigori as Kokabiel, when you haven't been a Devil long, that's a huge achievement."

I nod again at her...

"Whats with the face? I know something is bothering you."

Damn, she is sharp. I can't keep things from Ravel-san. She is too good at reading my facial expressions. Even when we talk through the magical circle as holograms, she can instantly tell my mood by my facial expressions. Its very good to do that. She can tell with one look actually, never mind looking at my facial expressions.

"It isn't anything major. I was just thinking on how I did that. Also, I somehow made the Excalibur Rapidly my own."

"Your own? Are you saying you are a holy sword wielder?"

I shake my head to her confusion.

"No, well I don't think so. I was able to use its power of speed. I, somehow tapped into its power and it granted me speeds that I know I'm not capable of yet on my own. It was weird. It was like the Excalibur, connected with me. I honestly have no idea how else to describe it. Well enough about that. Ravel-san, is there anything you want from the toy shop?"

She does a spit take at me! W-What did I say?

"W-Why would I want anything from a toy shop? I'm not a child you know!?"

"I-I wasn't suggesting you was! Its just, you was walking past and I saw that you was looking through the window."

"I-I was checking my appearance, that's all!"

Hehe, her Tsundere ways come in right about now. W-Well she is a cute girl so, yeah.

"I-I see. Is there anywhere you want to go? I presume you came to shop if you came here to Lucifaad."

"I was thinking about going clothes shopping. If you don't mind then..."

I then stop her by raising my hand.

"Sure! Its fine with me! After doing that, we could go to the burger place, Akuma-naldo. I heard it is a great hamburger chain."

"It is something alright. Hmmmm, I never expected to meet you again like this, but I am glad that I did. I love spending time...I didn't mean to say love! I-I-I..."

"Hehe, Ravel-san silly. I love spending time with you. I feel like we connect quite well, don't you?"

She nods very shyly. She also has a dark blush.

"Y-Yes, I-I think w-we do connect q-quite well...well Millicas-sama seems to have more toys. Do you have enough?"

I look and see that, wow he does have a lot. But, since he is my new and cute Otouto, I will get these gifts for him! I'm actually shocked he can carry all those things. It ranges from huge teddy bears, to toys and action figures and other things like that. He comes over and looks at me shyly.

"I...Is this too much?"

He asks with a shy voice, matching his shy look.

"No, its fine. Shall we get these and go for more shops?"

"M-More? We, can go to more shops?"

I adopt a smile and nod strongly.

"Of course! We are having a day of fun after all!"

"Yay! Nii-sama is the best!"

I smirk and nod. That's right, I'm the best Nii-sama!

"Lets go and pay for these then."

Ravel-san said so we three go to the counter and the lady behind the counter starts scanning the items. Yeah, this is going to take awhile. Hehe, Millicas-kun really does have a lot of toys, although I personally think its fine. Once they have been scanned and paid for, we three walk out the shop. I'm carrying these in bags, with my tails. Yeah, they are strong enough to carry these, actually I could most likely carry Millicas-kun with a few tails.

"Where we going Nii-sama?"

"Well, Ravel-san said she would like to clothes shopping, is that fine with you?"

I gently question him with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes! That's fine Nii-sama."

Wow, I thought he might put up a little bit of a fight because, its shopping for girls clothes. I like to shop with girls because...well usually, they ask for my opinion...like Asia-chan did that time, back when she first joined Buchou's peerage.

"Cool! Now, Ravel-san. Lets go to this clothing store."

"Y-Yes!"

So like that Millicas-kun, myself and Ravel-san head to a clothing store. Getting to the clothing store, I see that there are lots of different dresses, fit for an Ojou-sama in here. It must be a high class Devil clothing store.

* * *

Once confirming that this is indeed the right shop, Ravel-san nods her head.

"This is the place. They even have noble attire for males also. Maybe you and Millicas-sama could look around also."

Ravel-san suggested, I and Millicas-kun share a look before nodding.

"That's a great idea Ravel-san. Actually, I should get some more noble attire. Never know when I am going to be called for a meeting along with Sera-tan. Actually...yeah I'm pretty sure she has a meeting soon with Sirzechs-sama for the, conference."

"Is that so? Then, please allow me to help also."

She's going to help me? Well, she does have a great dress sense so, I will leave it up to her.

"Say Millicas-kun, will you help Ravel-san pick some clothes for me? I don't want to look too girly."

I send a secret wink to Ravel-san who smiles. Millicas-kun on the other hand, looks very determined.

"Leave it too me Nii-sama! I will find you something that makes you look cool!"

I ruffle his hair.

"I'm glad I can count on my Otouto."

So like that, we three look around this high class Devil shop for some attire fit for a Queen of the Maou. While looking, we also look at very smart looking clothes for Millicas-kun and pretty dresses for Ravel-san. Actually right now, I am right now waiting in a seating area, with Millicas-kun while Ravel-san tries on a dress. She said she would like a males advice, and since both Millicas-kun and I are males, we said we would help her out.

"Are you having fun Millicas-kun?"

"Yes! It has been a great day so far!"

I smile at him. Yes, this has been a great day. So far, hanging out with Millicas-kun and Ravel-san is great. Its kind of like we are a little family...ehehe, why did I think that? But, it is. Millicas-kun as our child...and Ravel-san as the mother and I as the father...I can actually imagine that.

"I-I'm coming out. Don't laugh."

I hear the small voice of Ravel-sans from behind the curtain.

"We promise not to laugh, right Nii-sama?"

"Yeah. We wont laugh Ravel-san."

I hear some rustling of the curtains, before they finally open...I'm taken back by the sight infront of me. She is in a Princess style pink dress. She even has the tiara to make her look like a real Princess.

"S-So?"

She asks while poking her fingers together.

"You look cute Ravel-san!"

Millicas-kun says happily. I on the other hand, can't form words. I'm trying to speak but, the words aren't coming out.

"W-Well, Mako-sama?"

She asks me while blushing cutely.

"I-I-I...I-I-I...I t-think y-you look v-v-very...beautiful. You look very beautiful Ravel-san. Truly like a Princess."

I was nervous at first, but I pushed those nerves down and spoke from my heart. Her face turns beet red.

"W-Well of course I look beautiful in this hahaha~"

She has turned all Tsundere and Ojou-sama like. Maybe its when she feels embarrassed that she does that.

"You sure do Ravel-san."

She turns away shyly so I don't know the expression on her face. Millicas-kun is smiling like a happy child. I hope he is having fun.

"W-Well since both Mako-sama and Millicas-sama agree, I think I will get this dress, and the others. Wait for me."

She then goes back into the changing rooms, Millicas-kun pulls on my shirt to get my attention.

"Nii-sama, I'm hungry. Can we get some food after this?"

It is around that time. So, I am even a little hungry.

"Sure, Ravel-san and I was talking before, and we decided to go to Akuma-naldo."

"Ooh Akuma-naldo! They have the best hamburgers~"

He then starts telling me about how much he likes Akuma-naldo's. Hehe, it must be great because Sera-tan, Ravel-san and even Millicas-kun have all said that they enjoy it very much. Once Ravel-san has changed back into her usual attire, we go and pay for the clothes. I got some noble like outfits, Millicas-kun got some also. Ravel-san got some beautiful dresses. When we got to the counter and to pay for them.

"Y-Yes of course here is..."

"The money!"

I finish for Ravel-san who gives me a shocked expression. I wave her off a little. I pay for the stuff, and we three exit the shops. Its a good thing I have these tails, or I wouldn't be able to carry everything.

"Shall we head towards Akuma-naldo?"

I ask them both.

"Y-Yes Nii-sama! Food!"

"Hehe, I'm the same as Millicas-sama. Food does sound good right now."

"Well that settles it! Lets get some food!"

They both smile and nod strongly! We then are guided by Ravel-san to Akuma-naldo. Along the way, we stopped off at a candy type shop, and bought quite a few sweets. Once getting to the burger chain, we order quite a number of burgers and we sit down to eat them...

"Nii-sama. May I...sit on your lap?"

Millicas-kun wants to sit on my lap?

"Well I have no problem with that. If you want to sit on my lap, then you can."

"Thank you Nii-sama!"

So, Millicas-kun sits on my lap and Ravel-san sits next to me. We all then start eating the burgers.

"The three factions meeting is soon, isn't it?"

Ravel-san brings up to me.

"That's right. I have to give a report on the incident. Buchou is giving her report, and I have to give mine, you know from a different perspective."

"I see. Have you already written one? And you know what to say?"

I nod. I had written it and submitted it to Sera-tan already.

"I have. I've already submitted my report to Sera-tan and I've gotten my oral report ready also. I am going to basically say what I saw and how the Gremory group handled the situation. Like Buchou's leadership qualities, among other things. I just hope nothing happens during the meeting. You know this will be my first active guard duty for Sera-tan."

"Well, I am sure you will be great."

"Y-Yes I hope so. Ravel-san, are you enjoying the burgers?"

I question while looking at Millicas-kun who is eating happily.

"I am yes. They are the best."

Hehe, now that I've tasted them, I can see what the others was saying. Its very good.

"You know, you was getting lots of looks before."

"Me? Lots of looks, Ravel-san?"

I ask, with a little shock. I know Millicas-kun was getting looks because, well obviously because of who he is. Ravel-san was also getting the looks because she is from the Phenex clan.

"Yes. You have a little fanclub, didn't you know?"

Me? A fanclub? Am I excited or scared? The one I have in the human world scares me tremendously.

"I-I do?"

"Yes. The youngest Queen and Leviathans Bishota Queen. That's someone of the nicknames you go by in the Underworld."

I'm called a Bishota Queen? That makes me sad.

"I-Is that so?"

"Yes, but I don't know what a Bishota is."

"Hehe, its someone like me. Not quite a Shota but not tall enough to be a Bishounen. Its like a mix between those two. I'm called a Bishota quite often in the human world."

I explain gently to her. She gains a smile and nods.

"Once you explained it, it does make sense. But yes, seeing you dancing with me, has started this fanclub of yours. I'm shocked you haven't gotten any mail yet."

"Maybe I have. Maybe Sera-tan has someone handling them. I will have to ask her later. Anyway, do you have the whole day free?"

She nods at me with a confused look.

"Yes, I don't have anything else to do today."

"Want to spend the whole day together, with Millicas-kun?"

"S-Sure! Say, why don't we go to the Phenex estate? Millicas-sama, you can play with all your toys in the garden, while Mako-sama and I have some tea."

Millicas-kun has a big grin and nods happily!

"Y-Yes! That sounds good Ravel-san!"

"I thought it might. Maybe even Onii-sama's peerage might want to play also."

"Risers peerage?"

I question her, she looks in my direction with a happy face.

"Yes. Onii-sama's peerage doesn't really do much since Onii-sama went a little crazy."

We chuckle to one another. Then Millicas-kun joins in on our chuckling. We three are laughing quite loudly and we are drawing attention to ourselves but, we don't care. We are having a fun time. We three together like this is good. Since I found out about god, I was feeling sad, then Gabriel-chan cheered me up and helped me believe again. Now, I can have a normal time with these two. Hehe, it is fun!

* * *

Sometime later, we finish the food and stand up to leave...but then someone pushes Ravel-san by accident but something happened as she went forward...our lips brushed against one another's! We, kissed for like a second or so, but we actually kissed! Ravel-san looks at me with a little blush before composing herself. I also blush.

"W-Well, that person was rude."

"I-It certainly was."

Ravel-san and I keep taking shy looks at one another. It wasn't long but, I kissed someone that wasn't Sera-tan, hehe. It was a little good and I kind of hope that we actually do it for real...what am I saying? Ravel-san kissing me, I don't see her doing that of her own free will.

"A-Anyway, w-we should get going."

Ravel-san says with a little blush. I and Millicas-kun nods. So we go out of the restaurant and stand outside. Ravel-san activates a magic circle to take us to the Phenex estate. We three gather inside the circle, a light envelops our bodies and we disappear!

When the light dies down, we appear to be outside the Phenex estate.

"Here we are, Millicas-sama. This garden, please feel free to do anything you like here."

Ravel-san gently says, Millicas-kun gains a huge smile!

"R-Really!?"

"Y-Yes. Please feel free."

"Thank you! Nii-sama! Watch me play!"

I smile and nod.

"After I talk with Ravel-san for a few minutes and have tea, I will come and join you."

"Yay! I will go and play Nii-sama!"

He then takes some toys out of some bags and starts playing with that magical car. I then sit down and so does Ravel-san. A maid brings some tea, on Ravel-sans order.

"Hehe, that guy pushing you into me and that...well I'm sorry about that. If it was your first kiss, I am sorry."

"W-Why apologize? I thought it was...good...but it didn't last long..."

Did she actually just say that? She actually said that it didn't last long...

"R-Ravel-san..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"J-Just what you said, it didn't last long. I...well that is to say..."

I can't really finish that sentence. I can't say I feel the same, can I? I-I would've liked to kiss her...and a few other people...like Asia-chan...Koneko-chan...and even Kaichou...but if I said that then...I don't think they would want to kiss me...anyway.

"W-Well yeah...Mako-sama I...hmmmm, do you kiss Serafall-sama?"

Strange, a question about Sera-tan and I?

"I-I do yes. I-It was...I mean I...do kiss...her."

"What about Koneko-san? Have you, kissed her at all?"

Questioning about Koneko-chan?

"N-No, I don't kiss her, I haven't kissed Koneko-chan."

"I-I see. Mako-sama...I-I...ummm, I...oh never mind, its not like you would with me anyway."

"R-Ravel-san...t-that isn't true...if you mean, kissing then...I-I wouldn't...mind d-doing that with you."

I say shyly yet I look her in the eyes, to tell her that I'm not lying.

"I-Is that so? T-Then maybe we could...sometime ki-ki-kiss."

She blushes those words out.

"Y-Yes, maybe w-we could. I-If you are ok with...someone like me."

"I...would be ok with that."

"W-Well then maybe...we could sometime."

She smile at me and I do the same. We finish our tea while talking about current Underworld things and about my duties and her duties also. We then go and play with Millicas-kun!

...It has been several hours since then. Millicas-kun, Ravel-san and I played together all day. Even Risers peerage came and joined in. It was really a fun day. We had some dinner with Ravel-sans parents, and they commented on Ravel-sans and my relationship. We both blush and looked at one another at that time.

But, now it is nearing 7 and I promised Grayfia-sama that I would have Millicas-kun home, he has fallen asleep. Hehe, he played so much that he fell asleep. So, I'm carrying him in my arms and carrying his toys with my tails.

"Well, this is it Ravel-san. I had a great day today. Did you?"

"Ooh yes. I had the best day today. Lets do it again...soon."

"Yes, let us get together soon."

She then, touches my cheek with her lips. I blush at the contact.

"N-Next t-time we s-see one another I-I-I would like a p-proper kiss, if that's fine?"

She's become all shy!

"Yes, that's fine! Next time, l-let us s-share a k-kiss."

"G-Good. Well, best you be getting back. Grayfia-sama might start wondering where you are."

She's right, it is nearly 7 now so, I best be going. After saying goodbye to Ravel-san again, I activate a magic transportation circle. When the light envelops us, we disappear. Once the light dies down, I find myself inside the Gremory castle. I look around for someone...I see Grayfia-sama who comes up to us. She notices my tails, she nods to herself, I guess she must know instantly what I am, or Sera-tan could've told her.

"H-Hello Grayfia-sama."

"Makoto-sama. Millicas-sama fell asleep? And, all those toys and candy? Have you been spoiling him?"

She said it seriously but, she has a kind smile on.

"Yes, if that's bad sorry. I just couldn't resist. He's like the little brother I've always wanted. We had a great time, we also met up with Ravel Phenex-san and spent time at their estate."

"Is that so. The smile on Millicas-sama's face seems to tell me that he had a fun day."

Yes, the boy is smiling in his sleep and snuggling into my chest.

"Shall I take him to his bed?"

I suggest, she nods and leads the way to his bedroom. Once getting inside, I place the toys down and place him on the bed, I take his shoes and coat off, then cover him over with the blanket. His eyes then open sleepily.

"Nii-sama...thank you for the best day of my life..."

The best day of his life huh. That warms my heart.

"Aah no worries Otouto. We will have plenty more in the future. Actually..." I take out a magic communications circle, "Whenever you want to speak to me, don't be afraid to give me a call, alright? If you just want a friend to play with, I will always make time for you."

I place it on the bedside table, he sits up and hugs me, so I hug him back.

"Nii-sama, when I gain my Evil Pieces, become my Queen, ok?"

I chuckle a little. I don't know if Sera-tan would trade me away.

"You would have to take that up with my King. But, I would be honoured if you was my King. Goodnight Millicas-kun, sleep well and have good dreams."

I kiss the top of his head like Aniki used to do to me and I stand him. He then gets snuggled back into bed after smiling at me with a red face that matches his hair. Grayfia-sama smiles at the scene. We then leave the room but not before switching the light off.

Once out of the room, Grayfia-sama bows to me.

"Thank you Makoto-sama, Millicas-sama had a great time, the best time of his life, apparently."

"Its really fine. I had the best time also. He really is a great kid. I had a great time Grayfia-sama. If you need me to do it again, don't hesitate to call me."

"Is that so? Then, I will take you up on that sometime. But first let me teach you some ways to handle a...disobedient King."

A disobedient King? Well she starts teaching me about the harisen that is golden! It really stops a King from being too hyperactive! I will have to use it when Sera-tan become a little too much to bare for the others!

"And always remember, don't give into the puppy dog expressions."

"Yes Grayfia-sama! I will do my best!"

"With that, you will become a fine Queen of the Maou."

I smile and activate a circle to go home. After saying my goodbyes to Grayfia-sama, I activate the circle, it takes me home!

I get home, to my room more precisely...eeeeeeeeeeeh!? I-In my bed is...Sera-tan who is wearing a maids outfit! Asia-chan is also in the same outfit! K-Koneko-chan has her Nekomata parts out and in a maids outfit also! Raynare-san is also here, in a more revealing maids outfit that usual! B-But the last person here is someone I didn't expect to be here...Kaichou is here in a maids outfit also! W-Wow! Amazing! This is awesome! They all smile in my direction. I have my tails out, yeah they all know anyway, I told Raynare-san because, well Sera-tan wanted me to have a bath with them out so, Raynare-san joined us and I just told her!

[Welcome home Master! How may we service you this evening!?]

I'm blown back by a nose bleed instantly! S-Shit! Not only did Sera-tan and the others say it, Kaichou also said it while blushing madly! Then, I'm glomped by the girls! Even Kaichou is hugging me! Hehe, this is amazing! Is this, what Raynare-san was talking about this morning!? T-Their plan!?

"Come on girls, lets service our Master!"

Sera-tan said happily! They all hugged me tighter, and started stripping me! They get me down to my underwear and throw me on the bed! Sera-tan gets in on the left while putting her head on my chest, Kaichou on the right doing the same as Sera-tan! Koneko-chan gets on top of me, Asia-chan has her head on my right leg, Raynare-san has her head on my left leg!

"Now my Master, how would you like these naughty maids to service you?"

S-Sera-tan!? S-She called them naughty maids! W-Well they are...no I can't think like that! I will turn into an Aniki!

"I-I-I..."

"Is that, do anything Master?"

Raynare-san questions with a dirty smirk...!

"C-Come, let us service you, Master."

Asia-chan said with a huge blush on her face!

"...Neko neko maid service."

Koneko-chan said with a blush matching Asia-chan's!

"I will show you the best time, Master!"

Raynare-san said with her dirty smirk!

"...Master...I-I ummmm...this is what you like, Master?"

Kaichou questions with a blush, matching that of Asia-chan's and Koneko-chan's!

"I think we should have an orgy!"

I do a spit take at Sera-tan, but she has a serious look on her face!

"M-Maybe..."

Ooh shit! I just said that out loud! Some of the girls gain dirty smiles and proceed to hug me very tightly!

"Naughty Master~ You had a hard day Master? Let us take the stress away~"

She then proceeded to lock lips with me, I feel the other girls tighten their grip on me! Hehe, this is really taking the stress away! Maybe, just maybe these girls wouldn't hurt me after all...they are doing this to make me...less stressed and more happy.

"Thank you, everyone."

They all gain blushing and proceed to each to snuggle up to me. This is the best, thank you girls, thank you for everything.

* * *

**AN; Next chapter starts volume four which starts off with a shock! Makoto bonding with Millicas and Millicas wants him as his Queen. What would Serafall say? Also, Ravel gets closer to Makoto this chapter.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	20. Swimming and, my lover?

**Swimming and, my lover?**

Its been a few days since the event with the girls in maid outfits. That night, I couldn't sleep. I had 5 beauties cuddling up to me. All in maids outfits! All the girls in my bed, I couldn't ask for anything more! It really is a pleasure, and a sight to see. Right now, I'm sat with my maid Raynare-san, and Asia-chan in the kitchen along with Yuuto-senpai who came over. Today, we aren't doing anything too important besides school that is. Well, that's not true for Sera-tan. She had to leave for a few days and do something's for the meeting. I had asked if I needed to be there, but she said she could handle it easily. I think she said she would be coming back around the parents meeting at school time, although I haven't told her about it because, Kaichou asked that I not.

"Now now Master. Don't be naughty and let your loyal servant feed you."

"Auu Raynare-san! It is I, Asia Argento who will feed Makoto-san his meal!"

"No, you're both wrong. I will feed Makoto-kun today."

Yuuto-senpai said with a little smile directed at me. Uu, senpai I've already told you! Actually, I need to ask how that's coming along, but I just can't ask straight out. We have decided to keep it amongst ourselves. I don't really care what others think about it. Even if they feel weirded out by it, it isn't them who is going to be with the female Yuuto-senpai. The me right now can handle that easily. I've already said that I would take him as a girlfriend when he becomes a proper woman, with all the parts, even the inside parts. I don't want him to just be a visual female, I want him to be a female inside also, with all the sexual organs females have.

It is a little selfish, but that's what I want and he wants it also. He has told me that also. That he wants to be a proper female. Our road might be hard, but I'm confident that we will get there one day.

"Don't even start Kiba. It is I, Raynare who shall feed my Master. I am his loyal servant. And that means you also Asia! Master wants me to service him!"

"S-Service? You intend t-to do n-naughty things with Makoto-san?"

Asia-chan covered her mouth and turns away, as if to hide something.

"Why not? My Master likes it when I'm naughty, don't you Master?"

About Raynare-san, I've found out something about her. She is a masochist! I accidentally smacked her on the butt yesterday when I was trying to slap away a fly, but I got her butt instead as she actually got her butt in the way, on purpose. She said this...

[Oh yeah Master! Smack my naughty butt harder! I'm a naughty girl Master, punish me!]

That's what she said. I was a little turned on by her saying that, I wouldn't deny it. It was very arousing.

"W-Well ummmm..."

She gets really close and strokes my face...

"Well Master? Want to punish this naughty maid?"

Ooh crap! I'm totally turned on by that! I don't want to be but I am!

"D-Don't be weird Raynare-san."

"Ara, no need to be shy now Master. I want punishing, because I've been a bad girl."

My nose starts bleeding a little, she grabs my hand and places it on her breast!

"Aah! Master! You lewd boy!"

"Makoto-san! R-Raynare-sans a-are bigger...b-but I am a woman also..."

Asia-chan, then takes my hand and places it firmly on her breast! I can't move my hands as they have them kept there with their hands!

"N-Now, please k-keep y-your hand there Makoto-san."

Asia-chan ordered me! She ordered me to keep my hand on her oppai! Am I in Aniki's dream right now? Hehe, I bet he would...actually, I wouldn't say it but I love this! Raynare-sans breasts are soft and are quite big, Asia-chan's aren't as big but, still soft nonetheless.

"Yes Master! Play with our breasts while I feed you!"

"N-No you wont Raynare-san! Makoto-san is getting fed by me! Serafall-sama said so herself!"

"Serafall-sama isn't here! When Masters Master is away, the naughty maid wants to play~"

I chuckle nervously, as those two fight for the right to feed me. But, I notice that my hands are still on both of their oppai! I-I can't take them away! I don't want to either! Yuuto-senpai then takes my food away from them and sits across from me.

"While they are doing that, allow me to feed you."

"Yuuto-senpai...after that thing happens, then you can."

"Auu, damn it."

I chuckle nervously again as those two girls, finally stop fighting and come to an agreement.

"Alright Asia. We will take it in turns to feed him."

"I-I guess that is the only fair way. Even if I want to do it alone..."

"Don't pout Asia. Remember, we are a team in this."

A team? A team in what? In feeding me?

"Y-Yes Raynare-san!"

"Since Serafall-sama and Kaichou are a team, we have formed a team also."

"Y-Yes. I-Is Koneko-chan on our team also?"

As Raynare-san was about to answer, the girl herself came down the stairs. She was asleep, but now seems wide awake. Which is a good thing because we have school soon. But, Buchou and Aniki have already left but I don't know why. I don't know what the rush was, but about a few minutes after they left, Akeno-senpai and Xenovia-senpai came looking for Aniki, but got a little mad after we said that the ape and Aniki left.

She came over, sat on my lap and started feeding me without muttering a word.

"What do you think you are doing Koneko-san!? Asia and I just agreed to feed Master!"

"...Too bad. Mako-kun is being fed by me."

Koneko-chan denied what Raynare-san said and just fed me. Asia-chan pouts, but she has a blush also, as my hand is still on her oppai. Raynare-san is actually moving my hand in a circular motion! Naughty maid girl! She lets out little moans, but then Koneko-chan rips my hand away from hers and wraps that arm around herself!

"You loli bitch!"

Bang!

"Guha!"

Raynare-san was punched in the stomach by Koneko-chan, she went down. Yeah, don't call Koneko-chan a loli...Asia-chan became a little nervous at that, Yuuto-senpai just chuckled nervously.

"...Enjoy."

Koneko-chan spoke to me as she continued her feeding of me. Asia-chan became quite frightened of Koneko-chan and she gave me my hand back, Koneko-chan then wrapped that arm around herself also!

After the breakfast, we five head towards school after preparing everything for the day...then it came to bento's...

"H-Here you go Makoto-san. I-I made a special one today."

Asia-chan shyly hands me a bento box...I take it with a thank you but then...

"Master, taste my bento. Its lovely."

Raynare-san also gave me a bento box, to Asia-chan's ire.

"...Mine too."

Koneko-chan then gave me a bento box, to the ire of the other girls.

"Ma-Makoto-kun I also made one. W-Will you please eat it also?"

Of for the love of Maou. Yuuto-senpai also hands me a bento. Are they trying to get me fat? Eating all these will make me fat! Hehe, but, actually think about it...they are all glaring at one another.

"So, Master who's bento are you going too accept? Mine, or these Devils?"

Raynare-san said smugly, the three here glare at her.

"Makoto-san. I-I put a lot of love into making t-that for you."

Asia-chan! Saying that to me makes my heart warm!

"...I also put love into mine, more love."

Koneko-chan! She put love into making me a bento!

"I put love into mine also!"

Yuuto-senpai said with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry Kiba but Master is into girls. So, really saying that isn't going to get you ahead, unless you somehow become a girl...haha."

Well, Raynare-san just guessed it. But now, they are all looking at me, who's do I accept? Asia-chan's? Raynare-sans? Koneko-chan's? Or even Yuuto-senpai's? T-This is a d-difficult one...

Asia-chan has teary eyes, Koneko-chan has sad eyes, as does Yuuto-senpai, Raynare-san has a dangerous smile on...

"I-I...choose to have them all! I'm sorry! But, I will be greedy and have them all!"

Its too keep the peace after all. They all nod in acceptance. So, I place these four bento's into my bag and we set off out. Raynare-san has my arm, Koneko-chan and Asia-chan have a hand each. Yuuto-senpai looks jealous.

While walking to school, we all make light conversation about said school. We have changed into our summer uniforms. Its a little warm today. Soon, I have to fulfil that contract. Even if I don't want to do it, I have to become a good Devil so I have to fulfil the contract. Lately, my contracts have been usual people like Katase-senpai, Murayama-senpai. I even get middle aged women who want me to dress up in different outfits for them, or give them massages.

We get to school and I ask Yuuto-senpai to stay behind. The others go on and I face him.

"S-So, ummmm, any luck?"

"I've found one that turns you into a girl temporally, but its only on the outside."

"So, like an illusion?"

I ask, he nods with a sad gaze.

"Don't be sad Yuuto-senpai. Like I said, I will take you as a girlfriend, when you turn into one. Don't give up, I'm with you all the way."

"Y-Yeah I know."

"See, it isn't so bad is it. Maybe it will take a couple of blended spells. Who knows. I will research it also, when I'm not around people. You, don't want anyone knowing right? Personally, I don't care either way, but I wouldn't want Aniki giving you a hard time about it."

I don't think Aniki would, but on the off chance. I don't want him thinking Yuuto-senpai is weird. He just wants to be with me, and that's the only way to achieve it. If Aniki does say anything, then I will tell him off immediately.

"Yes...Ise-kun might think it is weird."

"So what. Aniki, can think what he wants. He is in love with an ape. She's not even a Devil, she's a hybrid. Half ape, half shark. She's a shape! A cross between a shark and an ape! Ooh I will have to tell Kaichou about that~"

He giggles and so do I.

"T-That's not funny Makoto-kun."

"Why are you laughing then?"

"I-I am not laughing."

Even though saying that, he is laughing.

"A-Anyway, w-we best get to class senpai."

"Y-Yes, I guess we do."

We then start walking inside the school, fortunately, no one was around when we was speaking about, certain things. We walk into the school and into our respective classes. Once in class, the sensei comes in and starts teaching the usual lesson.

* * *

...Its the end of the day and currently, I'm with Raynare-san. Apparently, I heard during the day that Aniki has come into contact with Azazel-san and he has taken an interest in his Sacred Gear. He also has taken an interest in my Sacred Gear.

"Master. I got a report from Azazel-sama today."

She started off like this. Today, we came straight home while the others talk about all sorts of stuff about Azazel-san. I and Raynare-san have our own duties to attend to. I have allowed Raynare-san to contact Azazel-san but, she hasn't met him face to face, or in holographic form either.

"Oh yeah? What, did he say?"

I ask as I do some paper work. During this time, while Sera-tan prepares for the factions meeting, she has left me in charge of some duties of hers. I didn't know until about midday today.

"He was telling me off for my actions on killing you and Ise. Yeah, the message said I was bad. But, he is happy that I turned over a new leaf."

"That's because you have tried your best. I know before it was forced, but now it is something you want, yes?"

She raises her hands and tightens her fists.

"Of course! Azazel-sama is proud of my continued efforts. There has been talk about you, among the Fallen Angels. Want to know what they say?"

Fallen Angels have been talking about me huh? I nod at her while continuing my efforts on these documents. I'm happy she left these duties up to me, it means she trusts me with these types of dealings. Despite her childlike attitude, she really can be a great negotiator. She is in charge of foreign affairs after all, so even my King can be serious.

"There has been talk about you, being a Kyuubi. Which I adore Master! I love your tails! Anyway back on topic. The Fallen Angels, and Azazel-sama in particular has taken an interest in your heritage. I had told them about that combining power and that golden demonic power that bloodied Kokabiel's hands. Azazel-sama is very interested indeed."

"I see. But, if Azazel-san wants to know about my heritage, then he couldn't ask me. I have no idea...where I came from. I know as much as the next person about my heritage."

"I understand. Master, to see Azazel-sama again..."

I know what she is going to say.

"I know. You will see Azazel-san soon. Have no fear, Raynare-san. I will be telling Azazel-san myself how far you have actually come in your good ways."

"R-Really Master? I, thank you for that. Azazel-sama might not believe me, but if its my Master then..."

"He will listen, right? Since I'm a Maou's Queen, he should take me a little seriously, right?"

She nods with a big smile.

"That's right Master. Even Azazel-sama sees that you know? However, he might become a little...obsessed with your Sacred Gear. He is that type of person, you know? Azazel-sama loves Sacred Gears immensely. And one that restores stamina? That is, very rare, almost unique actually. Sealing power, adding that power to yourself and others, and even restoring stamina. Isn't that something good Master? However, did you ever figure out what the soul of the Ziz sealed inside your Sacred Gear?"

I shake my head with a sigh. She only talks to me in important times. Like that time with Kokabiel.

"I have no clue. If the Ziz knows then, she isn't revealing."

Just then, my familiar jumps onto my shoulder and nuzzles my neck affectionately.

"I wasn't speaking about you Bari-kun. But, you are good at cheering me up, I know that much."

"Mama~ Mama~"

"Hehe, cute Bari-kun. Always making me feel better."

He continues to nuzzle my neck, and I continue my paperwork.

"Oh, I heard something else about a certain Hakuryuukou."

"W-What something?"

I ask her with a perplexed look. She heard something, about the Hakuryuukou.

"I heard, he has found someone interesting, and is thinking about doing something. That's all I know. Vague, isn't it? I don't know whether that means fighting interesting or something else. And about doing something about it, I have no idea what that could mean. Anyway, anything else I can do Master? I'm done sorting them out."

Something else she can do...

"I-It might sound a little weird, but could you maybe give me a massage?"

"I see. How fast do you want it? Want me to use my breasts?"

I do a spit take as she moves her hands towards my lower body!

"I-I didn't mean there! I meant my neck!"

"Oh. Right, one massage coming up."

She said with a disappointed sigh. She then starts massaging my neck. It feels good. She certainly has that down, at least.

...Sometime later, I finish the work and we, as in Raynare-san and I head downstairs, to see Sirzechs-sama is here! Grayfia-sama is also here, behind him! Responding to Sirzechs-sama's presence, Raynare-san looks a little freaked out.

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve it."

My parents and Sirzechs-sama greeted one another like this.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia. Actually, she's my wife."

Everyone, besides Buchou and I let out gasps. I already knew, I didn't think Grayfia-sama and Sirzechs-sama had a child out of wedlock. Grayfia-sama then pinched Sirzechs-sama's cheeks, emotionlessly.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my Master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia-san and the teary eyed smiling Maou-sama. Buchou who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Kaa-chan, asks with a red face? She is actually blushing at Buchou's Onii-sama?

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

Kaa-chan asks Sirzechs-sama with that same red face as before.

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Tou-chan brought up. Hey, should he be offering such things to Sirzechs-sama, right? But, Sirzechs-sama smiled and asked for some sake also. So, those two started drinking sake while I and the others look on a little shocked.

...How did this happen? Somehow, I've been forced to sleep in Aniki's room! Currently, I'm just inside Aniki's room while Sirzechs-sama is outside it with Buchou making an upset face.

"No-No way…I can't sleep together with Ise?"

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Asia-chan is making a complicated expression. Buchou hugged Aniki tight.

"Auu...to sleep away from Makoto-san...I don't know if I will make it..."

Hey I'm with you Asia-chan! I have to share a bed with Aniki! I've not done that since he and I was children.

"I also want to borrow the Queen of Serafall for a bit. Sorry, Asia Argento. Let me borrow Hyoudou Makoto-kun also."

Buchou made teary eyes and looked at Aniki.

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night."

Grayfia-sama bowed to Sirzechs-sama and those two then left the scene, Asia-chan also left after saying goodnight to me.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!"

Aniki replied, since I was already in the room, I didn't bother replying. We switch the lights off after getting ready for bed, with Aniki and I in the same bed, and Sirzechs-sama on the floor, in a sleeping bag, I had offered to do that, but he refused me immediately.

"I heard you met Azazel."

Sirzechs-sama said to Aniki, who nodded.

"...Yes."

Aniki replied instantly.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…I'll meet you again next time, is what he said."

"I see...Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your Boosted Gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

I see, is he talking about the Hakuryuukou.

"Ummm, Sirzechs-sama, why is he doing that? For what purpose?"

I question Sirzechs-sama.

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organisation with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the Fallen Angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

Aniki makes a concerned face, so I hug him, he pets my head affectionately.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary Dragon came to the Devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the Underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you both."

Even me huh? I, make Buchou's life fun? Well, all we do is either have arguments, or talk seriously about certain things.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, and Hyoudou Makoto-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Yes."

"I certainly will Sirzechs-sama."

Even if I'm not on her peerage, I will also take care of Buchou. Aniki can take care of her heart however.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Is it all right for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course! It's an honour!"

"I see. Then, Ise-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

Onii-san huh. Yeah, I could see that happening.

"Then, also the little brother, may I call you Makoto-kun? I know my sister has a soft spot for you also."

I see Aniki glaring at me for that comment. What? Its not my fault.

"Don't glare at me Aniki...its not my fault Buchou has a crush on me~"

"No she doesn't! You can have your loli! Since you're a lolicon!"

"I'm not a lolicon!"

Just then, my phone rang? I look...its Koneko-chan? What could she want at this time? I answer the phone.

"K-Koneko-chan...what's wrong?"

"_...I heard Mako-kun. Say you are a lolicon, and mean it._"

How the hell? Does she have this placed bugged? Or, does she sense it!? She can sense when I say I'm not a lolicon! That's some sense! Ooh crap! I'm scared!

"Koneko-chan..."

"_...Say it._"

I look at Aniki who is smirking. I look to Sirzechs-sama and he smirks also.

"I'm a lolicon."

I say with tears streaming down my face, Sirzechs-sama and Aniki is laughing at me hardly!

"_...Bye Mako-kun..._"

I heard her actually giggle a little as she put the phone down. Uwah! They continue to laugh at me! After a few minutes of laughing at me, I opted to put my head on the pillow and let them talk. After Aniki had said that he wants to call Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama, they went onto another topic.

"By the way Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"The Boosted Gear can Transfer the increased power to someone else."

Why, is he saying that?

"Yes, that's true."

"The topic's different but you seem to like the big breasts of girls, right? We already know about Makoto-kun loli's fetish."

"Yes! I love them! And that is certainly true, isn't it Makoto?"

I glare at him. Saying I'm into loli's. If I say I'm not, will I get a phone call from Koneko-chan!? I'm scared to answer my phone if I say I'm not a lolicon!

"Even as her brother I think that Rias' breasts are bountiful."

"Yes, Buchou's...Master's breasts are the best is what I feel!"

What the fuck is this? Is this normal conversation? Her own brother said that about Buchou, and Aniki agreed with him.

"This is a what if question but...if you Transfer your increased power from your Boosted Gear to Rias' breasts, what will happen? Meh, don't worry about it."

Ewwwwww! This is Sirzechs-sama speaking like that! I'm surrounded by perverts! Looking at Aniki's face, I think he is thinking about it intently.

"Say, I have an idea for you Makoto-kun. I heard you was good with demonic power, maybe you could use your imagination to turn girls into loli's? Isn't that a good idea for you Makoto-kun? Heh, loli harem, isn't that something you desire."

"No it isn't!"

I say to him, Aniki smirks at me.

"You're right Sirzechs-sama. Makoto here has that dream. A loli harem, for all his loli desires! Since he doesn't tell me what his fetishes are, I can only guess that it is loli's."

"Go and die! You love an ape...oops."

[DON'T CALL ME AN APE!]

We all turn to the wall, where that sound came from. It was Buchou! Sirzechs-sama then chuckles to himself.

"An ape, hahaha."

"So Makoto. Since its all guys here, tell us your fetishes."

Why is Aniki asking me this question!?

"I-I don't have fetishes!"

"Liar! Everyone does! You already know mine!"

"Yeah, apes."

He again glares at me as I snicker, and so does Sirzechs-sama!

"Shut up! I will guess your fetishes! Loli's, magical girls, maids, nuns, strict president types...shall I go on?"

I pout and turn away. Its got nothing to do with him if they are my fetishes! If they are true or not, is no ones business other than my own!

"Aniki..."

I make teary eyes, he looks away but takes little looks at me. I make a pouty face along with the teary eyes and a bottom lip quiver...he throws his arms around me!

"I'm so sorry Makoto! Don't feel upset! Want to see on Aniki's chest like the old days!?"

"T-The old days...on Aniki's chest...? Aniki, can I? Even though I love sleeping on girls oppai, sleeping on Aniki's chest brings back memories of the old days..."

"Yeah! Only you! As a male that is! If Kiba asked that then I'd kill him!"

No, its more likely that he would ask me that. He can sleep on my chest, after his girl transformation.

"I-Is that so? T-Then, y-yes I would l-l-love to sleep, on your chest."

"Come on then, idiot!"

I giggle a little, and we get into positions. I had taken my glasses off before, so I can fall asleep immediately. I feel Aniki's arm around me. Even after all of the things we went through, he still cares enough to make me feel safe like this. When we was younger, he had did the same whenever I had a nightmare. I would come into Aniki's bed and ask if I could sleep in his bed, and once he said yeah, he would wrap an arm around me to make me feel better.

"...Love you...Aniki..."

"...Love you too...sleep..."

I nod from his chest.

"Heh, it seems you two are close."

Sirzechs-sama comments.

"We are a little close."

"Don't be so modest Ise-kun. You and Makoto-kun here share the best bond of brothers."

He is right. It is the best bond, besides lovers. No, I think it is on par with lovers. Yes, if I ever get a lover, I will still love Aniki the same amount that I do now. I don't want him in danger, ever. That's why I want to get stronger. Even if it is his job to look out for me, I want my job to be to look out for him also.

"The best bond...yes I guess we...no I know we do!"

He said strongly to Sirzechs-sama.

"We are close Sirzechs-sama. Aniki and I are...we love one another, or at least I love Aniki."

"And, I love Makoto, not in Kiryuu's sick way either."

Ooh yeah. Lately, she has been going around school and spreading the incest thing about Aniki and I. Even though it isn't true, we get some weird comments like, have we had sex the previous night and how did we get past the barrier of brotherly love to incest love, its fucking creepy.

"That's right Aniki. Not her way. It is weird. Goodnight Sirzechs-sama, Aniki."

"Aah yes, goodnight you both."

"Y-Yeah, goodnight Sirzechs-sama, Makoto."

I then close my eyes, and within minutes I fall asleep. Being like this with Aniki again is...I love it.

* * *

...It has been a few days since that night. Today, we are going swimming! I can't wait! I'm excited! I can see Asia-chan and Koneko-chan in their swimming costumes, and even Raynare-san has said she is getting some special costume just for me! Her special swimming costume!

"That Sona...thinking she can say we can't use the pool without her permission..."

Buchou muttered as she finished her breakfast. Apparently, I heard from Kaichou that Buchou demanded that we use the pool this day. Yes, she could've asked nicely I suppose. I've always liked swimming and to swim in the pool with the others...yes it is going to be a good day of fun.

"Ready for an erotic swimming lesson Master~?"

Raynare-san came up behind me and started nibbling my ear! She's becoming an erotic Fallen Angel! W-Well I heard that Fallen Angel women seduce men, I guess Raynare-san is no exception.

"I-I know how to swim..."

"Is that the case? Then, perhaps we could have some fun in the pool, like s-e-x~"

My nose bleeds a little! She just offered me sex! What would Sera-tan do if she heard that!? S-Since when has Raynare-san become like this? I noticed it just before the Kokabiel incident she was warming up to me and now she outright flirts with me.

"R-Raynare-san...I-I..."

She hugs me from behind, pushing her very nice assets into my back and continues nibbling on my ear!

"Or, should we forget the pool and just have sex in the house?"

My nose bleeds more than before! W-When someone offers sex like that...even I get lose in that fantasy! When I looked at Asia-chan...she had teary eyes...and hugged me also!

"R-Raynare-san! I-I thought w-we was a-a team!"

"Ara Asia. You can join in also. We can both pleasure Master at the same time. I personally think that we could show Master a good time."

A-A good time!? W-With these two!?

"Y-Yes! Makoto-san! R-Raynare-san a-and I c-could, both please you, together!"

Oh my Maou! Does she even know Raynare-san is talking about having sex with me! She doesn't mean a game Asia-chan!

"That's right Asia...Master wants it, don't you Master? Release the beast, as they say. Let your sexual urges out, on us both."

Seriously!? T-They actually w-want to have...sex with me!?

"Oh for fuck sake! How the hell is this happening to you!?"

Aniki says frustrated! Buchou then, started saying pervy things to him also. Suffice to say, he loses it and is blown back by a nose bleed! After that, we all left the house to go to the pool!

Along the way we came across a certain girl...

"Morning."

The person was the person who I formally disliked but now we get along well enough, Xenovia-senpai. She has become a good friend to Asia-chan. That, I am thankful for. Asia-chan and Xenovia-senpai are good friends. We then continue towards the pool.

Xenovia-san lives in an apartment close to our house, incase something happens or she needs help with something. I got the air of Devils when looking at the apartment complex. I guess, Buchou's family or even just Devils in general happen to have control over the complex.

"I still don't understand japanese..."

Xenovia-senpai started a conversation like this with Asia-chan.

"Leave it to me Xenovia-san! I can teach you! Although kanji is still..."

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

Yes, kanji is going to be a little problem for people who hasn't grown up around it or not come across it before. The girls then made a prayer, I almost joined in, but I didn't want to get a headache. They gain a headache, it is a little funny, they should know not to do that. If I could pray, then I would be doing but, even with the way I am now, I just couldn't do it.

But, now as we are walking, Xenovia-senpai suddenly stops in her tracks...to all our confusions...she has narrowed eyes. What is she looking at? We all take a look...a squirrel...ooh no.

"You demonic squirrel."

She said it dangerously! She called a squirrel, demonic!

"I'm going to exorcise you in the name of the lord. Prepare yourself!"

She then put her hand to the side...she's trying to summon Durandal! She's really serious! Aniki and I jump into action and lower her arms! Raynare-san also joins us and holds her back!

"Get off me! I'll kill it in the name of the almighty lord!"

She struggled against us three but we was somehow able to hold her back. Buchou scared off the squirrel, which made Xenovia-senpai calm down. We all get there and head to separate changing rooms. Yuuto-senpai isn't going to be here today, due to some work he has, although he told me that it was upsetting. Hehe, I had to chuckle nervously at that.

I get undressed and put my trunks on...I take my glasses off, ooh yeah I can't really see that well without them...hehe.

"Aniki...I ummmm..."

"Come on. Lets go."

"Y-Yes! Too the pool for fun!"

I then hear him giggle perversely. Little pervert. We walk out of the changing rooms and head straight for the pool...

"Hey, Ise. How does my swimsuit look?"

At the instant Aniki looked at Buchou, he had a nose bleed. I'm not going to lie, Buchou is quite an attractive woman, and she does wear very revealing things like that...even when I'm around. She's wearing a very thin red small piece of fabric as a swimsuit.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Ise-kun. By the way Ise-kun, how does mine look?"

When I looked at Akeno-senpai, she has a small pure white piece of fabric as a swimsuit. Suffice to say, Aniki also gained a nose bleed from her also. Like Buchou, Akeno-senpai is very attractive also.

"Hehe, Master. Your servant is here~"

When I turned to Raynare-san...she is wearing a very erotic swimsuit! Its in a similar fashion to the two Onee-sama's but difference is, that it has a crow pattern on it. Must be for Fallen Angel. She comes over to me, and grabs my hand and places it on her breast!

"Geez you are a beast Master. Alright, I will let your grope my oppai, since its my cute Master."

W-What!? S-She called me a beast when it is her who made me grope her!

"W-Whats going on!?"

I desperately ask! I'm confused at best! She pulls me closer and runs her hands down my back, until they reach my butt, she then squeezes my butt!

"I thought Master had a nice butt. Its nice to touch and squeeze like this."

Pinch!

"Owwwwwwwww! Asia-chan!"

I don't even have to look to know that it was Asia-chan who pinched my cheek!

"Auu! Mak-Makoto-san! W-What about me?"

"Come and join in then, Asia."

Raynare-san pulled Asia-chan closer to me, and guided my hand to her breast! She has the school swimsuit on, and the name Asia written on the breast area. It looks quite good! It is like a little treat for me!

"Mmm..."

Asia-chan let out a cute moan, as I unintentionally squeezed her breast!

"As I thought. Master has such pent up sexual energy that is waiting to be released. My idea from before is still open you know? We could ditch swimming and just go and have some fun."

Raynare-san winks at me, which in turn makes me blush! She really meant it!? J-Just then, I notice Koneko-chan come over and takes my hand in hers. She also has the school swimsuit on with the name Koneko written on the breast area also! Is Koneko-chan also treating me!?

"...No naughty thoughts about others."

About others? S-She said others...

"Well, who can he think about then Koneko-san?"

Raynare-san questions with a pervy smirk.

"...Me."

She said while having red dust her cheeks. S-She said I could have naughty thoughts about her!? K-Koneko-chan! I-Is she serious...?

"Ara, I see. Then, if that's the case then, we will just have to have a four way, wont we?"

I do a spit take at Raynare-sans words! She's becoming too erotic! Its too much for my innocent mind!

"Hehe..."

"Incidentally, Makoto I want to know if you will teach Koneko how to swim."

Buchou said from the sidelines.

"Teach Koneko-chan how to swim, I can do that. Are you fine with me Koneko-chan?"

"...Yes."

"Makoto-san...I can't swim either. Wi-Will you teach me?"

Asia-chan can't swim either?

"Please leave it to me Asia-chan! I will help you swim also!"

"Thank you Makoto-san!"

So like that, Koneko-chan and I head to the pool. I get in the pool first and I then help Koneko-chan into the pool, then I start helping her swim.

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2. That's it Koneko-chan."

Koneko-chan is taking small breaths in between with a Puwa sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. She's trying her best, it is really cute.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

The girl on the sidelines, Asia-chan called out to cheer her on. While that is happening, I notice Raynare-san behind Asia-chan, she starts making provocative gestures to me. I blush and look away.

"Puwa...I'm sorry about making you...help me Mako-kun."

"Aah it isn't something you should worry about. I love being in the water, you know?"

She nods shyly...and we continue to go forth...until we reach the end.

"W-Well this is the end Koneko-chan."

When I said that, my back hit the end, she collided with me. We are like in a hugging position in the water...its a nice feeling. It is like a girlfriend hugging her boyfriend...yeah as if that would happen to...me. Aniki will get a girlfriend way before I do...

"...Thank you...Mako-kun."

"It really isn't a problem. I had fun. Now it is Asia-chan next, right?"

Asia-chan, responding to her name, comes over to the poolside so I go over and lower myself in. I then give Asia-chan swimming lessons. She did really well. Yes, we bonded over swimming also. She learns quite quickly. But now...Koneko-chan is on Raynare-sans shoulders. Asia-chan is on my shoulders. We are having a water wrestle! Its a battle I intend to win!

"You're going down Master and Asia!"

"...We will win!"

Raynare-san and Koneko-chan declare strongly.

"We wont lose! Right Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes! Makoto-san and I are the best team!"

We declare right back to these girls. We all lock eyes...hehe...

""We wont lose!""

""Yes you will!""

Like that, those two charge at us and we do the same! This is a little strategy and I don't intend to lose in that! Kaichou says I would be good in a Rating Game, well that's also strategy, so this is the same as that!

We all meet in the middle and Asia-chan and Koneko-chan start wrestling.

"Ku! Ko-Koneko-chan is too strong!"

"...I'm a Rook after all. I wont be beaten by you Asia-san."

Hehe, Asia-chan is losing but, I have a plan!

"Azazel-san! You're here for Raynare-san?"

"Azazel-sama!?"

She turns her head so fast, Koneko-chan loses her balance a little.

"Now Asia-chan!"

"Yes! Hyaaaaa!"

""AAH!""

Splash!

Using Raynare-sans distraction, Asia-chan was able to muster up enough strength to win! We win! We are the best!

"Yay team Makoto and Asia-chan!"

"We win!"

Myself and Asia-chan cheer to one another!

"Ooh damn it!"

"...Its your fault Raynare-senpai!"

"My fault!? You lost to a Bishop! I thought the Rook was the one with physical strength! And we lost to Asia! Oh come on Koneko-san! This is just weak!"

Koneko-chan's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"...You're weak!"

"I'm not weak, loli!"

Bang!

"Guha!"

Raynare-san went down with a punch from Koneko-chan! Just then, Koneko-chan comes over and pushes us in the water!

Splash!

We got pushed in the water by the sore loser. Asia-chan and I surface from the water, then laugh to one another. The sore losers glare in our direction.

"Phew, I'm tired."

"Me too!"

I and Asia-chan say to one another. I look to the sore losers and see that they have gotten out of the pool.

"Say, want to rest by the poolside on a vinyl sheet?"

"Y-Yes, that sounds good."

So, Asia-chan and I get out of the pool and go to the vinyl sheet that is spread out of the ground. I instantly collapse on said vinyl and immediately close my eyes.

* * *

"You ape!"

Huh...what was that? Did I...dose off? I feel someone next to me, aah that's right it is Asia-chan. She is cuddling up to me I look at her to see that it is in fact her...and so is Koneko-chan from the other side...what's this softness on my head...when I take a look...Raynare-san is giving me a lap pillow! Her thighs are soft.

"Stop calling me an ape Akeno!"

I look to the noise...Aniki is with Buchou and Akeno-senpai. They seem to be fighting over something.

"Really, Ise-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Ise-kun to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. Then, its alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

Akeno-senpai sent a daring smirk to Buchou, who narrows her eyes as a response.

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Ise of right now to know any girls other than me. But, if the partner is you, Ise will really become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it ape. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts ape? While the ape is hesitating….Ise-kun's chastity, I'll..."

"I won't give him up! That isn't a joke you hooker! And stop calling me an ape!"

Akeno-senpai whispered something and then started rubbing her oppai up and down his back! As she is doing that, the ape flings some power of destruction at the diving board, erasing it from existence!

"Akeno you bitch! Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?"

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. Ape, I won't back down!"

They both stand up fully, revealing their oppai! I turn away, because I know Aniki will say something to me about it. I would be the same if he saw Asia-chan's or Koneko-chan's. They are reserved for me...no one. They are reserved, for whoever they want.

"I won't give you Ise. Vulgar slut of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Crimson virgin ape-sama."

Wow, they are really going for it, aren't they?

"Aren't you a virgin yourself you whore!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Ise-kun take my virginity right now ape."

"No! Ise said he would take my virginity! Call me an ape again and I'll kill you!"

O...Ok that's a little...wow. It is a little...no it is a lot strange.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Ise!?"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

Buchou thought men all looked the same? Ok, I'm not here to...Raynare-san! She has changed positions. My head isn't on her thigh anymore, right now, she has hugged me from behind by sitting me up and nibbling on my ear! She's being really erotic today!

"Ise is special! He's cute!"

"Even for me Ise-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Ise-kun to me for just a bit and let me understand men ape!"

"That's it! The gloves are off bitch! Time to die!"

I then hear some things crashing! When I looked, I saw Buchou and Akeno-senpai on the ground, wrestling! Aniki, has taken off! While that is going on...I'm lead away by Raynare-san...without having woken up Asia-chan and Koneko-chan...I'm shocked that they didn't wake up during the fight between Buchou and Akeno-senpai.

I'm lead into the changing rooms, where I'm immediately pushed down on the bench! On the bench, she takes her top off and reveals her breasts to me! Eeeeeeeeh!? W-What is she doing!?

"I'm going to say it clearly Master. Give me a child."

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? W-WHAT IS SHE SAYING!?

"A-A CHILD!?"

"Yes, a child. Give me a child. I've always wanted to be a mother. Think about it. Even you must want children right?"

I can't deny what she is saying. I've always wanted the simples in life. A child, a wife and a normal job. I don't think my life will be anything but normal.

"...Even so, why say that now?"

"Because, I want Masters children. Let me bare you a son or daughter. Whichever, doesn't matter to me. I want a child, that's part Youkai and part Fallen Angel and possibly part Devil. I wouldn't know how that works, I guess it would be a third each. I've heard that Youkai's that mate with other races produce strong children. Maybe that's why your mother or father Youkai mated with a human and produced you. You, are certainly stronger than average. I believe our child will be strong."

"...W-Why...ummmmm, y-you w-want to...ummmmm...a-a child with me..."

She nods, and places my hands on her breasts...

"Yes Master. E-Even though I'm still a virgin, I want to give myself to you. Master, please make me yours."

S-Saying something like that to me! Make me yours! I-I don't know what to say...

"So Master. Are you dissatisfied with my body? My breasts and this body is in your service. Take me now Master!"

She presses her boobs into my chest and licks my neck sensually. I moan a little at the contact.

"You want children, don't you? A family. Originally, we was enemies, but we became friends, I believe. Let us go beyond that. Lets make a child that is strong and also cute. I'm sure if he or she has your genes, he or she will be blessed with cuteness and power, and add on my Fallen Angel genes, we could possibly make a strong child that is stronger than any child that has been born from a Youkai before. A family, I want a family."

"M...Me too..."

I admit to her. I've always wanted one...

"Then, let us begin. It seems you're certainly up for it."

She smirks as she lowers herself on my body, trailing kissing down my body...I-I know I should stop her but...she reaches my trunks and gives them a tug...

Click.

Suddenly the door is opened violently! Standing there is Asia-chan with teary eyes and Koneko-chan with cold eyes!

"Sob...Makoto-san is doing lewd things without me...with Raynare-san..."

"...Raynare-senpai is attacking already."

Asia-chan said with tears about to spill from her eyes, Koneko-chan has half open eyes, and also a sad look!

"Ara, I'm just giving my Master some service. We are making children together."

When she said that...the atmosphere turned cold. It is a little scary...

"C-Children...Makoto-san, you want children? T-Then I will give you them!"

"...Me first!"

Asia-chan and Koneko-chan then pounce on me! After that, they had a fight about who would bare my children!

* * *

...After the whole children scene in the changing room. I quickly got dressed and met up with Raynare-san to get something from the clubroom. Since she got dressed fast, we met up by chance and went to the clubroom to get some things. Once getting the things, we went towards the school gates.

That's when it happened. I saw someone...no I saw a girl with shoulder length dark sliver hair and beautiful light blue eyes. Her oppai are on the bigger side, bigger than Xenovia-senpai's, not that I was looking but visually they look bigger than Xenovia-senpai's, maybe even Buchou and Akeno-senpai's size, although it might be a little less than that. She has a cute face of a Bishoujo and a nice figure. But, it seems she likes wearing boys clothes, maybe she is a tomboy. She actually looks like my type of girl. Cute and sexy, rolled up into one. And those eyes of hers, are very beautiful. She is looking at the school...then her eyes focused in on us.

"Hey, Ma-kun."

...Huh? Does she know me? I made a confused face as I looked at Raynare-san who had a question mark above her head, but she seemed to be deep in thought. The Bishoujo is looking at me...with a lustful gaze...

"I'm sorry? Do, you know me?"

I asked the Bishoujo who smirked a little.

"This is what you wanted, is it not?"

I again made a confused face as the girl gestures to herself.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I gently ask. Her blue eyes then went to Raynare-san, who still has a questioning look.

"Azazel, he says be seeing you soon."

"A-Azazel-sama!? W-Wait that hair colour...those blue eyes...and the feeling of a Dragon...is it, no way! Yo-You are..."

"Who is she Raynare-san."

I question her. She looks at me, then back at this Bishoujo girl, then to me again before focusing her eyes on the Bishoujo.

"Y...You did that for Master!? W-What are you trying to do? A-Are you...is it possible that you, actually like my Master?"

I seriously don't know what's going on. She didn't answer my question. I still don't know who this Bishoujo-san is. She is looking at me, with those blue eyes. It is actually making me blush a little.

"Is it a crime? The power, the heritage. Yes, it is a mystery the heritage alright but I know it is a Youkai heritage. But the undeniable power. Heh, even I get turned on by that sort of thing. If this is the way, I don't really care."

"A-Are you actually...in every aspect...then. Is it really possible that you..."

The Bishoujo raised her hand to silence Raynare-san.

"That's right. Inside and out. I am, this inside and out."

"Ok, what's going on? Raynare-san, who the hell is that? And what are you talking about? Inside and out? Inside and out of what? Raynare-san, as your Master, I order you to tell me who that is!"

She takes a breath and looks at me.

"Master. That girl, is the Hakuryuukou."

"Eh? The Hakuryuukou? You said, he was a guy. How could this beautiful girl be the Hakuryuukou?"

"Heh, I'm beautiful, am I Ma-kun?"

The girl asks...when did I say she could call me Ma-kun? No one calls me that. I get Ma-chan and Ma-tan from Iri-chan and Sera-tan but no one has ever called me Ma-kun before.

"W-Well yes but...I don't understand. This isn't really making sense."

"I'm the same Master. She is the Hakuryuukou though, there is no mistaken it now. However, I don't know how this...transformation occurred."

Transformation? W-Wait is she saying that the Hakuryuukou w-was a guy but is now a girl...inside and out! I-I need to know how he, or now she did it so I can tell Yuuto-senpai!

"Ummmm...Hakuryuukou-san. C-Could you tell me how you did, what you did?"

The Hakuryuukou girl comes over to me, places a hand on my cheek...then suddenly forces my lips onto hers! E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? W-What t-the hell is happening!? S-She is kissing me! Its even a tongue kiss! I-I feel her tongue inside my mouth! I try and push away but she wrapped her arm around me so that we deepen the kiss! I can definitely tell that this is a girl. Even as a former guy, I can tell this is a girl.

After a minute or so of kissing, she breaks the kiss with a smirk directed at me. My heart is actually beating faster.

"You kissed me..."

"You, are my lover now."

""W-WHAT!?""

Raynare-san and I said at the same time! T-This girl has just decided that I'm her lover!?

"You heard me, I've chosen you as a lover. My name is Vali, Ma-kun."

"Aren't you going to change your name?"

"Why would I change my name Raynare?"

She, this Vali-san questions Raynare-san while having her arms around my frame.

"Because, Vali is a boys name. And if you are a girl, wouldn't it be weird?"

"Not at all. It isn't strange for a girl to have a boys name or a boy to have a girls name in this day and age. I'm not changing my name. I've just changed my gender, that's all."

"U-Ummmmm, Vali-san...c-could you m-maybe tell me h-how you did that?"

My small voice was heard by Vali-san, who looks at me.

"Azazel and I."

"A-Azazel-sama knows about this!?"

Raynare-san asks desperately! Vali-san looks at her briefly, nods and then looks back at me.

"Of course he does. For whatever reason, he decided to help me. Well, this form isn't just for appearances you know? Biologically, I am female. Visually and internally. This, is what you desired, wasn't it Ma-kun?"

What does she keep saying that? I've never met her before.

"W-Well...I-I...Vali-san...y-you ummmmm...c-could you give me...specifics, please?"

"Why? Want to turn into a girl also?"

I shake my head.

"I-It isn't for me. It is for someone else."

"Well I don't really understand the specifics, so I couldn't tell you. All I did was power it and Azazel did the rest."

She, powered it? A spell maybe?

"W-Was it a spell?"

"A mixture of several spells and technology. However, it is something you should only do if you are truly dedicated. It is a one shot deal. Once you do it, you can't reverse it, according to Azazel."

W-Wait that means...

"Y-You said you did it for me? T-That means, you can't change back?"

"Maybe Ma-kun. Being like this is fine. That means, you're mine."

She licks her lips a little, which in turn makes me blush. I can't believe someone I don't know did something like this, just for me. It is hard to imagine. Unless, she knows me quite well. I don't see someone doing that on a whim. She, must love me then. To, change herself into what she is now.

"I-Is it really true that you can't change back?"

"If I said it was, what would you say?"

So vague. I can't tell if she is telling the truth or not, but a thought occurred to me.

"Do you...love me?"

"Heh, I'm willing to answer that, are you willing to know?"

Am I willing to know...

"I-I...ummmmm...I-I want to know."

She then gets close and whispers in my ear, so Raynare-san can't hear...oh my. S-She really does...and that much...I-I...I'm...shocked...

"Don't breathe a word to anyone."

She tells me in a normal voice, I nod, not trusting my own voice.

"Good. Now...Hyoudou Issei. This is the second time we have met here."

Aniki? Vali-san is looking behind me at the school gates...so I turn to see...Aniki! He has a shocked and confused expression on his face...w-what am I supposed to do now?

"Who the hell are you?"

"Heh. I'm Vali, the Hakuryuukou."

He pales at that. Just then I feel Vali-sans grip tighten on me. Aniki becomes so shocked...

"Makoto! You, are with my enemy!?"

"W-What? N-No..."

"Yes, he is. This boy, is my lover, Hyoudou Issei."

Just then, she smashed her lips onto mine again...while looking at Aniki in a victory kind of way. He doesn't look happy in the slightest.

"Get off him you bastard!"

As she breaks the kiss, I'm a little dazed, as two swords are thrusted at Vali-sans neck. Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai! The holy demonic sword and holy sword are pointing at Vali-sans neck.

"Get off Makoto-kun now you bastard! I will fight you!"

Yuuto-senpai, said worried for me and angrily at Vali-san.

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou. Also, let go of Makoto, now."

Xenovia-senpai said also to Vali-san.

"Its better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

True to Vali-sans words, their hands are actually shaking. But, they still looked determined. Stiff expressions appeared on their faces and it didn't look like they would back down.

"Its fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You all besides Ma-kun couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

Besides me? What is she saying? I thought, someone...actually no one ever told me who beat Kokabiel. I presumed...so Vali-san was their at that time. She, witnessed me beat the evil Fallen Angel, Kokabiel. But, I don't remember. I remember Raynare-san getting stabbed, then I was just standing there, even before that is hazy. When Kokabiel mentioned about god being dead, I don't really remember the time after that.

"Vali-san...I beat Kokabiel?"

"Easily. You beat him easily."

She said that I beat him easily. I, did I really beat someone like Kokabiel easily? A-And if so...why didn't anyone tell me about it?

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Aniki made a confused face as Vali-san continued.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number, between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower. You know, Ma-kun here classes in my category. That's why, I've made him my lover."

Me, the same level as Vali-san? I couldn't imagine it. I've heard from Raynare-san that she is very strong and pretty much unbeatable. I don't believe she is telling the truth and if she is then, wow.

"What do you mean, made him your lover!? L-Last time I saw you, you was male! Does that mean...you and Makoto are..."

"Haha, I'm female pervert. Just like Ma-kun wanted."

She strokes my face, I make a complicated expression.

"However, the first place is decided. Its a fixed existence."

"Who is this about? Are you saying you're the first?"

Vali-san shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, its not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory...the ape."

Buchou? Ooh yes, Buchou is there with Asia-chan who is looking frightened for me. Koneko-chan looks angry that Vali-san has her arms around me. Akeno-senpai looks ready to fight. She just called Buchou an ape!

"Don't call me an ape! But Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is..."

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up ape?"

At Vali-sans question, Buchou became silent but looks angry at being called an ape.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see my lover. I came to japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention...I have a lot of work to do."

Then, Vali-san forced her lips onto mine again! I wish she would stop forcing herself on me! B-But...this is...strange...after breaking the kiss, she whispers something to me, my face heats up. She then lets me go and leaves. Immediately, Asia-chan and Koneko-chan hug me tight and so does Raynare-san. They was worried. I smile at Yuuto-senpai, because I found out something he might be interested in, or should I say, she?

Well it isn't for definite anyway. I will just have to ask Azazel-san about it if we attain peace. But, it is a first step, at least.

"Makoto! You are doing my enemy now!?"

Aniki is angry with me!? I haven't done anything!

"No! I am innocent in this! I-I didn't kiss her...she kissed me..."

"Why are you blushing then?"

I'm blushing. Yes, that's because, the words she whispered to me, felt real and strong.

"B-Because I was just kissed by a girl. That's why. Even if it was forced. She is very beautiful. You can't deny that."

"W-Well I suppose not...but doesn't it bother you that she, used to be a dude or is still one?"

"No, not at all. Because, she was biologically female. Using magic and technology. It is the same as if she was born female. It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

He releases a breath.

"Well, I guess I couldn't stop you, but please not my enemy! She is above me in every aspect! She seriously would be able to kill me easily."

"That's not going to happen. If she does fight you, I will attack also."

I say halfheartedly. I would if Aniki is in danger, but when she said what she did...it makes me feel good inside. Its not the words that mattered, it was the surprising emotion behind them. I am confused now. I shake my head and well all head home. It is confusing but, I think it is something...I am confused now...no, I will fight Vali-san if Aniki is in danger!

* * *

**AN; And, that was the beginning of volume 4. Vali has turned into a girl now! And she stole, a few kisses from Makoto. That's how I envision how Vali would be if she wanted someone. Plus, Raynare is getting serious now in wanting a child. Also should I add Isabella to Ise's harem? Next chapter is the class visits with a surprise from Makoto, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	21. Classroom visits are fun!

**Classroom visits are fun!**

"Makoto, Asia-chan! I'll come later with Otou-san!"

Kaa-chan said this to me and Asia-chan at the entrance of the school. It seems Tou-chan has also taken a paid vacation for this event. But, I notice Aniki is crying anime tears! Ooh right, they didn't mention Aniki yet. Who is their real son, maybe they should go and see Aniki after all. I am happy that they want to see Asia-chan and I but, I feel like it wouldn't be fair to Aniki also.

"Ummm, Kaa-chan. Are you also...ummmm, seeing Aniki also?"

"If we have time."

Aniki cried harder tears as Kaa-chan snickered a little. It seems Buchou doesn't like the idea of a classroom visit. Although, I thought Sera-tan might be back by now, but she hasn't shown up yet. I haven't got a clue on where she is. I actually haven't heard from her in a few days. After parting ways with the others, Asia-chan and I head to our class where we are met with Koneko-chan.

"Ugh, I just feel like something is going to make me feel embarrassed today."

"Why do you think that Makoto-san?"

Asia-chan directs this question at me, I don't really have an answer for her. I just feel that this day is going to be a little complicated.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I get, you know?"

"I-Is that so?"

"Yeah. Maybe its me being a worry..."

I trail off. I noticed something out the window. When I looked...my eyes are met with a Bishoujo's. That's, Vali-san? W-What is she doing here? She smirks at me...no one else has noticed. She is on top of a building near the school. But, what she is...doing here? When I was about to go out of the class, the parents start coming in from all directions. So, I can't make it out of the door.

The sensei comes in and starts teaching the lesson. I see Kaa-chan and Tou-chan behind us acting all proud. I feel a little guilty that they aren't going to Aniki, but happy at the same time that they came to me.

Today, we are doing an English lesson. I've heard from Aniki that his class is doing the same. I'm pretty sure that we are doing the same things also. I've been called upon a few times for various things and questions. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are embarrassing me by filming it.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Eh? What was that? The class has stopped and we all went to the window...ooh no! Sera-tan! She's coming in at top speeds! She's rushing across the grounds and...now has gotten into the school! I feel like I'm about to get jumped! A minute later, the door bursts open and as expected, Sera-tan is here and has jumped me! She is hugging me tightly infront of so many people...uwah!

"MA-TAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!? OF COURSE I WANTED TO SEE MY CUTEST QUEEN IN CLASS!"

...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE JUST CALLED ME HER QUEEN! UWAH! SERA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"SERA-TAN! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What my cutest Queen?"

"YOUR CUTEST QUEEN! PLEASE STOP! ITS VERY EMBARRASSING!"

She takes a look around the classroom, everyone's eyes are on us. Ooh no! I'm going to be called the cutest Queen aren't I!? I'm crying! Tears are actually coming out of my eyes now! Sera-tan!

"Sorry Ma-tan. Have I been bad? Have I embarrassed you?"

I nod with the tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"Uu, I'm sorry Ma-tan! Here! Let me make it up to you!"

She then smashes her lips onto mine! How is this going to make anything better!? I-I am getting kissed by Sera-tan infront of everyone!

[THE SHY PRINCE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!]

Nearly everyone in class shouts out! I look to Asia-chan and Koneko-chan for help...but they are turning away! Help me!

"Did that help?"

"...Uu..."

"What is it my cutest...Ma-tan?"

She was about to call me her cutest Queen again! She can't call me that again! I feel like I will die from embarrassment!

"Uwah...never mind."

"I'm sorry Ma-tan! I didn't mean to embarrass you! Please forgive me! I will make it up to you, I promise! What do you want me to do? I will do it for you!"

"A-Anything?"

She nods with a little smirk. Well, I'm not going to do anything pervy, if that's what she is thinking about.

"That's right my cutest...my cute Ma-tan!"

"W-Well ummmmm..."

"I already know Ma-tan."

I nod at her. I want her to stroke my tails. It feels good and she has the softest touch. She then goes to the back of the class, while I go back to my seat. The sensei then continues our lesson. Since it is English, I've got no problem with it. Speaking it is easily done. And writing it, well I can write it. But as I'm thinking that, the sensei takes something out and hands all something.

"Got it, try making something you like with the clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

That's what he said. So, we have to make something from it? I'm so tempted to make an ape and give it to Buchou. But, I wont make an ape, because I want to make something else.

"I-Its difficult."

Asia-chan said from beside me. Myself however, I am making a copy of the mother Ziz for my familiar. It will be a nice little gift for Bari-kun who loves his Mama, me. But, he also loves his other Mama, the one he didn't get to meet.

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

Hehe, they are praising Asia-chan who is working diligently. When I looked at Koneko-chan...she was making a kitty that looks like Shiro-san. It looks pretty cute. She might have a talent for it.

"Goooooo Ma-tan!"

Sera-tan is performing a cheer for me! Maybe, I should put into practice what Grayfia-sama taught me that day. Uu, I really might have to put it into practice. I can't have Sera-tan embarrass me like this. It is, very embarrassing. She doesn't mean too but...she does embarrass me greatly.

I really should get back to making my own. Just knead it like this, twist it there and bend that bit to form that part of the body...add the details like the wings and the the bumpy bits for the feathers...and there! I'm done! It looks good if I do say so myself! Just then, Sera-tan glomps me from behind!

"Aah! It looks like Bari-chan's Mama! Other Mama that is!"

I'm sure she likes embarrassing me. I'm a little upset that she embarrasses me but I'm also happy that this is the way she is with me. It just means she cares about me a great deal. The sensei then comes over and studies my Bari-kun's mother clay.

"W-Wonderful…Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent…This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

"See Ma-tan!? Even your sensei thinks its great! Well since you are my cutest Queen...my cutest Ma-tan. I think that deserves a kiss!"

Before I could stop her, she brings me into yet another kiss! I usually love them but when infront of everyone else...it isn't just a normal kiss either! She has her tongue inside my mouth! She is giving me a proper deep kiss! It is good but...these eyes on me. The eyes of the proud parents, the eyes of a Nekomata who looks angry, the eyes of an innocent nun who also has an upset expression on. And lastly the eyes of the class, who are looking with lots of different expressions...! I looked out the window to see her eyes looking at me one last time, before disappearing.

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was lunchtime when I heard a cry! I-It sounded like Makoto, but, what's wrong with him? I am with Buchou who is examining the statue I made of her. Also Akeno-san and Raynare are here. People wanted to buy it but since it is Buchou, I couldn't sell it. We are outside near the vending machine.

"It is well made."

High praise from Buchou! But, then Makoto comes shooting past us with teary eyes...what's going on now?

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday."

Akeno-san also praised me! Well if it is Akeno-san and Buchou then I'm very happy!

"MAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAN! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

That voice, it belongs to Serafall-sama! She also comes rushing past, chasing after Makoto...ooh Asia is here also! She was running after them, but stopped when she saw us and came over.

"Ummm, Asia. What was that about?"

I ask this simple question.

"S-Serafall-sama, she well...in class...Makoto-san stood up and ummm...Serafall-sama she...h-hugged him and...well...b-by mistake, I think...she ummm...she p-pulled...his pants down...e-everyone s-saw him in...his...underwear. K-Koneko-chan she ummmmm...s-she stayed behind to...ummmm...get t-the pictures off p-peoples p-phones..."

Asia said with a huge blush. Ehehe, yea I can see how that might be embarrassing to someone like Makoto. And Koneko-chan stayed behind to get the images off others phones huh.

"Too bad I wasn't there to see my Master being embarrassed~"

Geez Raynare, you pervert. Looking at your own Master with lewd eyes. But, who am I to say anything? I look at Buchou with lewd eyes also! Akeno-san then gets my attention.

"Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Seriously, Akeno-san!?"

That's the best! By all means! While trying to say that, Buchou pulled my cheeks.

"Don't do it."

Buchou's comment was harsh.

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On my question, Buchou puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

So her father came as well. What kind of class visit was it, I was curious.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Kiba appeared there. Hm? Did Kiba also come to buy a drink?

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Buchou's question, Kiba pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor where Makoto and Serafall-sama just ran down.

"Ummm, Makoto-kun is...well that is too say..."

"Come on out with it Yuuto! We haven't got all day!"

Buchou ordered Kiba who simply nodded.

"Yes. Makoto-kun has just been...trapped."

Trapped? He has, been trapped? What these words mean, I have no idea.

"T-Trapped? Makoto-san needs help!"

Asia then runs down the corridor with Raynare immediately. Ok, they got really worried really fast.

"I'm going also."

Kiba said it with a sigh, and went down the corridor also. So Buchou and I share a look and head tilt. We then go down the corridor also.

When getting there, lots of flashes was going off with cameras! Serafall-sama and Makoto was posing for pictures, although he looks extremely embarrassed and upset. Serafall-sama is spinning her magical stick or whatever it is around while continuing to touch Makoto in a perverse manner...this is what he has to deal with huh. Well, he has just earned some more respect from me.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, my friend from the student council, Saji came jumping through the crowd. Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men and women with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The only ones left are our group, Saji's group and Makoto and Serafall-sama.

"Wasn't that fun Ma-tan!? I had so much fun doing that~ Next time, let me smack your little butt!"

"Uwah! Never! You was being bad Sera-tan!"

"Eh? But you like it when I'm a naughty girl! It means you can punish this naughty girl Ma-tan! Please punish me!"

He blushes, I mean who wouldn't from that! Saying that to any guy is going to get them blushing!

"S-Sera-tan p-please..."

"Ok ok! I will just give you a fun treat later!"

A-A fun treat!? H-He gets a treat off his Master!? W-What does he get!?

"Y-You mean..."

"Yep! I will stroke you!"

Everyone does a spit take! She strokes him!? W-Where does she stroke him!?

"I-It is very sensitive you know?"

"I know it is. I will be gently, but fast also. Don't worry, I will make you feel good Ma-tan."

They are talking about Makoto getting a...Serafall-sama uses her hand to please my little brother! He's ahead of me in terms of sexual experiences!

"I-Is that so? T-Then m-maybe I could give you a massage also?"

"Aah yes! I love it when your hands touch all over my body. It is like you own my body Ma-tan. Every little inch is for your exploration."

If they haven't had sex then, they are pretty close too it! I wouldn't be shocked if they are actually dating! Saji shakes his head at the scene and looks our way.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely..."

Kaichou spoke out but when she saw Serafall-sama...she stopped talking.

"Come on Ma-tan! Lets get Sona-chan!"

"Uwah!"

She and Makoto, who was forced are clinging to the blushing Kaichou. She looks happy Makoto is clinging too her at least, but embarrassed that Serafall-sama is clinging too her like that. Without minding them, Sirzechs-sama calls out to Serafall-sama.

"Aah, its you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

"Yep of course! My Ma-tan was a naughty boy and didn't tell me about today! I almost attacked Gabriel...heaven for that! It means he is going to get punished tonight!"

"Y-You are Sera-tan for embarrassing me all day!"

She gains a dirty smirk and pulls him into her oppai!

"I'm getting punished huh~? Whats my cutest Queen going to do to his cute King~?"

"Uu! Uwah! Stop it Sera-tan! Or I will get out the harisen!"

"N-Not the harisen, please Ma-tan, I will be good."

Eh? She has changed from being hyper to being a little frightened? A harisen? What's this harisen?

"Say Sona-chan, you seem quiet. Is it because Onee-chan is not including you in our fun games~? If Ma-tans fine with it, we could have a threeway!"

We all do a spit take at her! Kaichou, she gains a red face, looks at Makoto...but then shakes her head from side to side!

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here…No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much…I can't approve of that sort of talk in school."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase Angels and Fallen Angels."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

She's most likely right about that!

"Sera-tan...the harisen."

"Uu! Its that Grayfia-chan isn't it? She's been teaching my cutest Queen naughty things to punish me for being myself. Myself...I really should attack Gabriel. Thinking she can speak with my Queen does she? I don't think so! I'm going to start a war with Gabriel!"

SMACK!

"Oww!"

Makoto, he pulled out a harisen from someplace and smacked Serafall-sama in the head! Why did he do that? To calm her down?

"No starting wars Serafall-sama!"

"M-Ma-tan..."

She makes teary eyes and makes a hugging motion. However, Makoto surprisingly, turns away from her. Which makes me her more upset and she starts shaking quite violently.

"Uwah! Ma-tan! I'm sorry! P-Please I want to hug my cutest Queen..."

She tries to go for a hug, but he moves away from her.

"No Serafall-sama. That is called giving in and indulging in your naughty behaviour. What Grayfia-sama taught me was that a Queen of the Maou should be strict and strict with their King so they don't embarrass the Underworld."

Sirzechs-sama lets out a little laugh at Serafall-sama who cried a little.

"It seems Grayfia got to him. Watch out Serafall, if you don't stop it soon, it will get worse and worse to the point you are denied basic joys while out and about."

Serafall-sama pales and starts producing tears at a heavy rate.

"N-No! I-I can't lose my cute Ma-tan to the evilness of being serious! He is my cutest Queen! Ma-tan! I'm sorry for being naughty! P-Please, I want a hug!"

She pouts while making her bottom lip quiver...she gives him the puppy dog eyes...it seems his barriers are coming down. I guess Makoto can't resist his Master like that. I wouldn't want to resist Buchou if she did what Serafall-sama was doing. But since he is a Queen, he might have to resist it, for her benefit.

"I-I..."

Makoto is giving in, I can see it in his eyes. Serafall-sama also sees it, and smirks to herself.

"Ma-tan...you who is my most important Queen doesn't hate his cute King, do you? You don't hate me do you? Because, if you don't hug your cute King, she wont learn from her mistakes. Please, I want a hug from my cutest smartest sexiest kindest Queen."

"I'm sorry Sera-tan! Please forgive me!"

He gave in and throws his arms around her.

"It is alright my cute Queen."

She then chuckles evilly to herself.

"Fuhahaha. Grayfia-chan can try her hardest but she wont turn my cute Queen against me. His cute and loving personality isn't going to change because of Grayfia-chan! I wont lose my cute Queen to Grayfia-chan's strict ways!"

She hugs him back while saying that to us all with a evil smirk. W-Well she certain won that fight. It seems Grayfia-san might have to pull out all the stops to turn Makoto into someone like her!

"I'm sorry Sera-tan..."

"Like I said, it is fine Ma-tan."

To all our shocks, it is Makoto who initiates a kiss with Serafall-sama! I've never seen him do that before. It is usually her that initiates it. Serafall-sama looks shocked but also happy...hehe, its getting a little hot and heavy...they have to be together. People who kiss like that aren't just friends, or friends with benefits.

"Ooh right! I need to go! Bye!"

Makoto, ran out of the place fast...but then came back...

"Come to the school sports field everyone soon!"

He then runs off again.

"Wait for me Ma-taaaaaaaan!"

Serafall-sama then chased after him.

"Go Sona. Your Onee-sama might steal Makoto away."

"Oh don't even start ape."

"Don't call me an ape!"

T-They are going to fight again! Yes, they always fight. I question if they are friends sometimes.

"Well don't say Onee-sama is taking Makoto-kun away from me!"

"Ooh I see. So, Makoto is yours then? Have you decided? Have you raped him yet?"

Did Buchou just say that Kaichou is going to rape Makoto!? Kaichou, she doesn't look happy, actually she looks pissed off!

"Raped!? You raped Kokabiel!"

"I never fucking raped Kokabiel! You did! With your dildo! Named Susan!"

She does know her Onii-sama and Otou-sama are right there, right? But, a dildo named Susan? W-What?

"No ape. You are confusing me with you. You shape."

Did...she just call Buchou a shape?

"I'm not out of shape you fat pig!"

Buchou just called Kaichou a fat pig!

"I didn't say you was you ape! And I'm not fat! You devourer of Shota's! I called you a shape!"

"What the fuck's a shape? That's you, not me! You devour Shota's! Oh, I meant Bishota's!"

Buchou smirked out, Kaichou frowned then smirked also.

"Ooh shape. It is you. A cross between a shark and an ape. A shape. Makoto-kun told me about it just before."

Buchou bursts out crying! She is crying heavy tears and starts shaking!

"Doctor penguin!"

Buchou's Onii-sama then spoke up.

"Ooh Rias. Kuroshiro has been asking about you."

"D-Doctor Penguin? W-What did he say?"

This Penguin guy is real! I thought he might've been an imaginary friend of theirs but no! He is real! I never thought it was possible! Buchou actually used to see a physiatrist!

"He was asking about if you was using your coping mechanism."

Her...coping mechanism...? Kaichou snickers, Buchou glares swords at her, worse than daggers!

"I-I have been yes."

Kaichou raised her hand to her mouth and a little giggle came from her.

"Why don't you use it now then shape."

"Shut the fuck up Sona! How about if I repeatedly punch you in the head!? How about that for a coping mechanism!?"

"Shape! Please, don't swear infront of other people. Now do your coping mechanism."

Buchou glared at Kaichou, but then placed her hands together while taking shallow calming breaths.

"G-Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

Kaichou bursts out laughing at Buchou who is crying! Such heavy tears flow from her eyes.

"STOP IT SONA! GO AND GET MORE STD'S!"

Oooooo! Buchou! You can't say that to Kaichou, can you!?

"How can you say that?"

Buchou made an unhappy face and went for the grab on Kaichou! Kaichou moved out of the way of Buchou's hands. Buchou then went for Kaichou but Saji, Kiba and I held her back!

"GET OFF ME! I'LL KILL HER!"

"Calm down shape. Use your coping mechanism."

Kaichou gently said while smirking...Buchou makes more of an effort to attack her!

[Will all parents and students make their way to the sports field for a special event.]

The schools intercom. A girls voice at that.

"Wasn't that...the presidents of Makoto-kun's fanclub?"

Kiba asks us, ooh no. It was both of them! W-What are they up to now? Going to lure me in and then beat me! Or is it to lure Makoto in so they can rape him!? They seem to be the sort to do that stuff...poor little guy.

"I've not heard of this special event."

"Probably because no one wanted to tell you."

"You can let some of them go shape!"

Buchou gritted her teeth in anger. She then was about to say something, but we all decided to go to the sports field. When we get to the place, we come across Otou-san and Okaa-san. Actually, everyone is here. Parents, teachers and students. I notice that a stage has been set, but what are they going to do? I notice that all the student council is here, and of course we the Occult Research club is here also.

"Oh my, Ise."

"O-Otou-san."

They come over and starting having a little conversation with Buchou's father! Don't say anything embarrassing!

"So, what is this about...wait Makoto-kun said something about us to come here just before..."

Just then, Shinra-senpai came over with the other student council members.

"Kaichou, what is this exactly? Do you, know of this?"

Shinra-senpai asks with a confused look.

"I didn't know Tsubaki. I think it has something to do with Makoto-kun. But he should've run it by me, although I don't mind that much if it is entertainment."

"H-Hyoudou-kun..."

Eh? Shinra-senpai's face turned a little red then. Meguri-san and Kusaka-san also have a little red face. Damn Bishota.

"What did you say Tsubaki?"

"O-Oh, nothing. This is...a little surprising, isn't it?"

"Hmmmm, Tsubaki..."

Kaichou trailed off as Shinra-senpai looked away. Buchou then laughed.

"Hahaha, Sona..."

"Fuck off!"

Kaichou actually just told Buchou to fuck off! Responding to that, Buchou smacked Kaichou in the head!

"Don't tell me to fuck off bitch!"

"Don't hit me shape!"

"Stop calling me a shape!"

Don't call Buchou a shape? Isn't it...wait Kaichou said it was a mix of a shark and an ape...so that's worse than an ape! However, before Kaichou could say anything else, Serafall-sama comes to join us all.

"O-Onee-sama...I thought you was with Makoto-kun."

"I was, but I lost sight of him. Using that trait, he escaped me, quite an accomplishment."

That trait? As if reading my mind, Kiba nodded at me. So, Makoto has gotten good at using the Knight trait of his Queen piece.

"I-Is that so? Um, Onee-sama. What is, going on? Did Makoto-kun tell you?"

"Nope! He shouted that it is a surprise for everyone! Apparently, it has something to do with his...fanclub I think Ma-tan said. But, that's all he said."

Well that's an obvious since the announcement came from the presidents of his fanclub.

"But I didn't hear anything of this."

Shinra-senpai? What does she mean? Confusion was written all over my face.

"Why would you hear anything about it if his fanclub organized this Tsubaki?"

When Kaichou questioned Shinra-senpai, her face immediately became red from embarrassment and she turned away, so not like Shinra-senpai!

"Tsubaki don't tell me..."

"K-Kaichou! It isn't like that! Please don't think to much about it."

"Oh for fuck sake."

I hear Raynare say from besides Asia!

"Raynare-san, it isn't very good to swear, you know?"

"I suppose so, but I couldn't contain it any longer."

I shake my head at those two. When is this thing going to start!? Serafall-sama then made an unpleasant face...she is looking at someone. When I looked...I see a beautiful Onee-san with curly blonde hair! She has an excellent figure! Her oppai are huge! Wait, Serafall-sama is speaking.

"What the hell is she doing here!? She better not be after my Ma-tan! Go away Gabriel!"

Gabriel...san? Who is, she?

"Gabriel-san?"

Kaichou questions, Serafall-sama nods.

"That's right. It is...that bitch! She is Gabriel! The Seraph bitch! She tried to take my Ma-tan away from me! She is here to do it again! I'll kill her if she tries!"

S-She is...that Gabriel!? T-This gentle looking Onee-san is one of the Seraph's, Gabriel-san...

"Onee-sama!"

"Ugh, she better not come over."

Does...Serafall-sama not get along with Gabriel-san? Gabriel-san looks in our direction and waves...Serafall-sama doesn't look happy...but then I notice Buchou and Akeno-san looking at me with narrowed eyes...ehehe, because I was looking at Gabriel-san, in a lewd manner! It isn't my fault! She is a bombshell!

* * *

Suddenly, two people appeared on stage...it is Katase and Murayama! So, they are involved in this! W-What is it they are going to do?

"Hello and welcome to all. Today, is a special event so we, the Makoto Hyoudou fanclub, aka the Shy Prince have decided to put on a performance, with the Prince himself performing. Now Murayama-chan, introduce our Shy Prince."

"Right Katase-chan! Now presenting the cutest, sweetest, smartest and shy boy. Makoto Hyoudou-sama!"

Everyone in the crowd started cheering, even all of us are cheering for him! He isn't on stage yet...oh wait, someone is making their way onto the stage...aah! W-Whats going on!? M-Makoto has fox tails and fox ears!? C-Cosplay? Those was the first thoughts that entered my mind.

[CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!]

Nearly everyone here, girls and guys alike was floored with a giant nose bleed! Kusaka-san, Meguri-san and Shinra-senpai are also floored by a nose bleed! Akeno-san has a blush, as does Buchou! Buchou is blushing!? W-Well Makoto is cute like that...

"Ise, Makoto has told you right?"

Buchou whispered to me. Told me? Told me what? Seeing my confusion, she comes close and whispers very quietly.

"Makoto, is a Youkai, a Kyuubi."

A-A Kyuubi Youkai!? S-So those tails and ears are real!? W-Why didn't he tell me? I'm going to ask him later. But, Buchou knew about it. Why tell Buchou and not me? His own brother.

"S-So that's..."

Kiba muttered with a blush...hey! Don't look at Makoto you bastard! He isn't for your eyes!

"Each time I see this...Makoto-san is cute."

S-So even Asia knew...Raynare is blushing at her Master huh. When I looked at Gabriel-san, she also has a blush...uwah. Damn Bishota. Xenovia however is...looking at a tree...it has a squirrel...

"Xenovia, don't go for the squirrel."

She sighed at me, and narrows her eyes at the tree or more precisely, the squirrel!

"...Mako-kun."

Even Koneko-chan has a red face! I looked at Otou-san and Okaa-san, who have huge grins on their faces!

"O-Otou-san! Y-You better record this! Our boy is getting more confident. I'm happy."

Eh? She is right, Okaa-san is right. The Makoto before becoming a Devil wouldn't be able to face this crowd like this, but since he became a Devil, I think Serafall-sama has helped him become more confident.

"Y-Yes Okaa-san! Go Makoto!"

Otou-san cheered then started to record him intently. Kaichou, she also has a huge blush on her face, Saji looks jealous. Just then, Makoto started speaking.

"U-Ummmmm...I-I was asked b-by my senpai's t-to sing today. I-I thought about singing a-a western song c-called...Let it go b-by D-Demi L-Lovato-san...I-I'm nervous so...please take care of me!"

When he bowed, another round of nose bleeds ensued. Damn, I don't want to admit it, but those tails really look cute. And those ears also. A girl version of Makoto would be good. No! Those are weird thoughts! He then takes a microphone. Some music backing beat comes on.

[Let it go, let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~ Let it go, let it go~ Turn my back and slam the door~]

Fake snow then falls around him.

[The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen~ A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen~]

He smiles in our direction, we all chuckle.

[The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside~ Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried~]

He looked at Gabriel-san who smiles with a little blush.

[Don't let them in, don't let them see~ Be the good girl you always have to be~]

He smiled at Asia who smiled back.

[Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~ Well now they know~]

He takes a big breath...

[Let it go, let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~ Let it go, let it go~ Turn my back and slam the door~ And here I stand and here I'll stay~ Let it go, let it go~ The cold never bothered me anyway~]

As the beat picks up, he moves his hips side to side, which makes the crowd go wild!

[Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small~ And fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all~]

Singing that part, his eyes turned sad briefly before going back to normal.

[Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe~ I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve~]

He once again takes a big breath!

[Let it go, let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~ Let it go, let it go~ Turn my back and slam the door~ And here I stand and here I'll stay~ Let it go, let it go~ The cold never bothered me anyway~]

His tails move around rapidly!

[Standing~ Frozen~ In the life I've chosen~ You wont find me~ The past is all behind me~ Buried in the snow~ Let it go, let it go~ Can't hold it back anymore~]

He rips off his pants, revealing tight shorts which makes the crowd nose bleed! At the same time, fireworks went off!

[Let it go, let it go~ Turn my back and slam the door~ And here I stand and here I'll stay~ Let it go, let it go~ The cold never bothered me anyway~ Na na, na na, na na na na~ Let it go~ Na na~ Here I stand~ Let it go, let it go oh~ Let it go~]

He winks at the crowd, which in turn makes then scream really loudly, the songs finished!

"..."

Kaichou made no sound, but her eyes are full of lust! Actually, that can be said for Koneko-chan, Asia, Raynare, Gabriel-san, and even Kiba! Sick bastard touches Makoto and I'll kill him! Looking at Serafall-sama, she has teary eyes and a happy smile. Maybe she is thinking that Makoto is gaining confidence because of her. Also looking at the Sitri group...

"Little boys are sexy."

"Makoto-tan, hot as hell."

"H-Hyoudou-kun..."

Meguri-san, Kusaka-san and even Shinra-senpai have huge blushes on their faces. W-Wow, that's a little creepy. Especially Meguri-sans words. The crowd is cheering very loudly. Responding to that, Makoto looks like he is about to pass out. It was, very brave for him to do something like this. It makes my heart warm. Seeing my brother gaining courage like this.

"T-Thank you everyone!"

He then bolts off the stage. I hear lots of "Ahh how cute~" comments coming from the crowd. A minute later, Makoto comes over to us without his Kyuubi form out...with a dazed smile.

"I-I-I...sung in-infront of others..."

"I'm proud Ma-tan! You've come along way from back when I first met you!"

"I-I-I-I...Sera-tan! I did it! It felt so good~ Singing and dancing and feeling so good inside when the crowd cheered for me happily~"

W-Wow, he gained some confidence quickly...but then I decide to ask him about a certain something, so I drag him away from certain people and we go to a quiet place around the school. I face him who has a confused face.

"Why, didn't you tell me about...your Youkai heritage?"

He avoids my gaze, so I make him face me.

"I...didn't want you...to hate me..."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

His eyes produce some tears...

"B-Because...I-I was never fully human...I realize its silly to say that now but...I felt you might hate me because I wasn't human to begin with. I was only half human at most. Aniki...you don't...hate me, do you?"

He, thought I would hate him because he wasn't fully human? It, doesn't make...actually, I can see why he might think that. Setting us further apart than we are now. No, we aren't far about in the bonds, but in blood...he might've thought that he wasn't...

"You, are my brother. I could never hate you...unless you steal Buchou and Akeno-san away from me. Then I will hate you forever and ever!"

"T-Then it is a good thing that I-I don't like them l-like that...Aniki, you truly don't hate me? Even though I'm a Kyuubi? I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. Well, the cat or should I say the fox is out of the bag now."

Yeah, the fox...

"I don't hate you, at all. Being a Kyuubi is awesome! Those tails and ears! They was cute! Just think about all those girls now~"

"Girls...yes girls. Sera-tan...Asia-chan...Koneko-chan...Iri-chan who isn't here... Kaichou...Gabriel-chan...Ravel-san who isn't here...Raynare-san...those girls, yes?"

Naming them individually...hmmmm...

"Maybe! If those who you like!"

"Me, liking those...girls...ummmm...w-what about you and Buchou?"

Heh, he is trying to change the subject.

"No getting out of it little bro."

"O-Oh...w-what's the feeling...inside my chest? T-This hotness..."

Hotness? In his chest? It is hot?

"What are you saying?"

"This...aah..."

He drops to his knees while having a red face. I immediately go over and put my hands on his shoulder.

"A-Are you..."

"I'm fine. My...this feeling, it feels hot. My chest feels hot, but a good kind of hot. Like something is...w-well I can't explain that well. It feels like...something...is...out there for me. It feels good. I've been feeling...like this a lot...lately..."

Ok. He isn't making sense...but, if he feels good then, I can't really say anything about it.

"Can I ask, about those shorts?"

Yeh, that's something that has been on my mind. It is like people like dressing up my brother in tight clothing. His fanclub, his King, and most likely others also. He blushes in embarrassment.

"K-Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai made me d-dress like this. It is all for the contract."

Contract? I made a confused face, but now thinking about it, it actually makes sense as they do call him regularly.

"Which one, did the contract?"

"W-Well, both. I had a contract from Katase-senpai to do the concert, which I received quite a few anime figures as the price. And, just before, I had to model different outfits for Murayama-senpai, the price for that was...w-well she gave me her panties. The photos she took...are for sale..."

How is he so lucky!? He gets panties as a price! And even anime stuff. Well I'm not as into it as him, but it seems he gets the better jobs than I do. But, they are going to sell pictures of him?

"O-Oh, you didn't hear about anything Xenovia did today, did you?"

He gains a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? Has she, actually killed a squirrel? I didn't think she would kill one if she takes her hatred so far. I wonder why she hates squirrels?"

I often wonder the same thing.

"N-No, she brought, condoms to school."

He looks at me blankly, before bursting out laughing!

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's awesome! Doing that is hilarious! I-I thought she w-wanted your c-children!? W-Why would she need condoms!?"

"How am I meant to know!? She said it was for practice! Wait, how is it awesome?"

I ask this simple question. I don't understand how it is awesome at all.

"Because that means you hit the Xenovia-senpai flag. If this was some eroge then hitting the Xenovia-senpai flag must be good. Like you have already hit the Akeno-senpai and Buchou flag."

Hitting those flags huh...

"Hey, you play eroge, don't you?"

He becomes flustered and shakes his head.

"N-No! That's naughty! I-I don't do things like that!"

I gain a smirk and nod my head knowingly.

"No need to hide it from me you know?"

"...Don't say anything..."

I knew he had to be at least a little pervy. Playing eroge, hey maybe...

"We could play it together sometime! Bond over eroge!"

"M-Maybe! B-But you c-can't say anything about it..."

"I wont, if you tell me what you're into."

I chuckle, he laughs nervously.

"I-If I tell you, you can't say anything."

"Cross my heart."

He nods and takes a breath.

"...I-I like oppai...b-but I don't care about size...any is good...I'm not obsessed like you but...I like the softness of oppai..."

H-He likes...he likes oppai also! I've raised him well, he makes me proud to be a big brother!

"A-Anyway, we should be getting back."

"Right!"

That was my happy reply to him! We are leaving to go back to the others. So, Makoto is a Youkai huh, that's pretty awesome! And he likes oppai! I really have taught my little bro well! He is going to walk the path of Harem Prince right next to me, the Harem King!

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

Once getting to the others, I see that Tou-chan and Kaa-chan has gone, along with Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Yuuto-senpai and Sirzechs-sama and even Buchou's Otou-sama has gone also.

"Ma-Makoto-kun...that was a good display."

Kaichou whispered out, with a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes. Well, that was ummmm, it was a contract for Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai asked me do a contract for items to sell, more specifically, photos. It was...something I don't think I could do...again anytime soon..."

I notice Gabriel-chan come over, Sera-tan doesn't look happy...I then notice Xenovia-senpai drag Aniki away from us! W-Whats going on with them? But then, I notice Reya-senpai, Meguri-senpai and even Shinra-senpai leave the area...in the direction of Katase-senpai and Murayama-senpai who are...I think they are selling items...yes they are selling the photos...Uu.

"Ara, hello Makoto-kun."

Sera-tan glares harshly at Gabriel-chan who smiles at me, it makes me blush...Sera-tan glares at me for blushing!

"H-Hello Gabriel-chan...it is a pleasure to see you again. May I ask, what you are doing here?"

"That's right bitch! What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Sera-tan wraps her arms around me, in a protective manner, Gabriel-chan just smiles.

"S-Sera-tan please don't..."

"Ma-tan...ok. B-But why is she here? Is she that dense she doesn't know when the meeting is!?"

"Onee-sama, please be calm. You, can't start a war over something like this."

The voice of reason, Kaichou! She saved me, literally! Sera-tan just huffs and looks away.

"So, ummm, Gabriel-chan...why are you here? Not that I mind of course."

I then notice Asia-chan looking at Gabriel-chan with wide eyes...yes, she has realized that this Angel Onee-san is really Gabriel the Seraph, one of four Great Seraph I might add.

"I was merely walking by the school, when I heard your name being spoken. So, I came to see you again, Makoto-kun."

"I-Is that the case? Then I am happy to see you."

She smiles at me again, which again makes me blush. She is just, very beautiful and kind. She radiates the goodness Angels have.

"And I you. I still haven't forgotten our date."

When she said that, Sera-tan radiated hostility and directed it at Gabriel-chan! She seems unaware of the whole deal.

"D-Date?"

She whispered dangerously. I can see Asia-chan has a sad face, Koneko-chan has her poker face on but sad eyes. Kaichou has narrowed eyes at Gabriel-chan. The same could also be said for Raynare-san. Genshirou-senpai has a jealous look and it is directed at me! For some reason, Hanakai-senpai and Nimura-san seem happy. They are smiling at me...in thanks? That's the vibe I'm getting from them. But, why are they thanking me with smiles? In fact, why direct a thanking smile at me? Have I unintentionally done something for them to be thankful for?

"Yes, that's right Serafall-san. Makoto-kun and I have a date sometime after the meeting."

That didn't really help Gabriel-chan! Sera-tan looks super pissed off!

"I...ugh, baka Gabriel. MA-TAN IS MY QUEEN!"

S-She yells that last part out! We all had to cover our eyes because of the loudness.

"I know Serafall-san. I never said he wasn't."

Ehehe...I don't think she knows what Sera-tan means when she said that.

"Ugh...stupid Gabriel. Baka Gabriel."

"Well, I best be getting back to Onii-sama to prepare things. Nice seeing you again Makoto-kun."

Gabriel-chan actually bowed to me, so I bowed back. She then, brings me into a hug! I'm inbetween her huge oppai, it feels so soft. I can feel an ominous aura coming from behind us...Sera-tan looks extremely angry and upset also. Gabriel-chan then breaks the hug, waves and leaves...

"Ma-tan...you are going on a date with that thing?"

I can sense the hurt and anger behind those words. But to call Gabriel-chan a thing...

"W-Well, she asked me and I-I wanted to refuse but...s-she is Gabriel-chan...y-you know how much I..."

"I know Ma-tan. But, her? Really? Her?"

"I-I am ummmmm...Sera-tan I..."

I don't know what to say to her. I'm a little frightened of the intensity of the hostility being released in this area alone.

"Hmph, Gabriel is trying to steal my Queen away. Well good luck with that Gabriel."

Sera-tan then closed the distance and our mouths connect so naturally. Our kisses are good, but one day...when Sera-tan finds someone better...she wont do this anymore. This, is only temporally after all. She will find someone better than I am...as if reading my mind...she speaks to me after our kiss.

"You are mine, forever."

Those words struck something inside me. She means forever with me? Someone like me? Really? She can't be serious. But, her eyes are telling me that she is serious in what she says to be true.

Pinch!

"Owwwwwwwwwww!"

Asia-chan started pinching my cheek! It hurts! It hurts so very much!

"Uu, kissing Serafall-sama a-and going o-on a date with Gabriel-sama..."

She's jealous, isn't she? It hurts Asia-chan! It really hurts! Koneko-chan comes up to me.

"...A date with Gabriel-sama..."

"I-I-I..."

Raynare-san then chuckled to herself.

"Hehe, this is a little funny. Master, we have that important meeting for the 3 factions meeting tomorrow, right?"

"Y-Yes. That is right, isn't it Sera-tan?"

"Yes my cutest Queen. Anyhow, let us discuss details at the house later."

I nod, as class is about to start again so everyone starts going towards their classroom. Well, I just performed for everyone like that. Raynare-san comes with me because she is my servant now. Most places I go, she goes also!

* * *

...Now, we are sat in the living room with everyone. Grayfia-sama and I had a little conversation about the factions meeting. She knows about Sera-tans hostility against Gabriel-chan so I've promised to keep Sera-tan calm during the meeting. I doubt something major will happen between Sera-tan and Gabriel-chan but on the off chance. I've been asked personally by a fellow Queen of the Maou to keep my King out of trouble, as it were.

But right now, Asia-chan has an embarrassed face.

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

Kaa-chan said while looking at the t.v in a sort of trance like state.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

While drinking sake, Buchou's father was heartily laughing. Buchou's father, after drinking sake becomes a different cheerful person all together…actually, I don't think it is that different from what I had seen before!

Hehe, right now Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Buchou's father and Sirzechs-sama, are gulping down sake, while they were comparing the video they shot mutually. Wait that video...they had shot it when I was jumped by Sera-tan! And when she embarrassed me in the class by accidentally pulling my pants down...but she meant well. She was hugging me but tripped and caught my pants...

"This is…A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before..."

Buchou was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering sensei's question!"

Sirzechs-sama! He's commenting on his little sister's blossoming with a high tension! Ooh! Buchou covered her face with her hands!

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!"

Aah! Buchou ran away not being able to bear it any more!

Grayfia-sama then smacked Sirzechs-sama around the head!

"Learn from that Makoto-sama. You will surely need a technique like this."

I smile and nod. I pull out my own harisen, she nods to herself. Sera-tan however pales.

"You can't teach him anything Grayfia-chan! I forbid it! As Ma-tans cute King, I forbid it!"

She just said that infront of my parents! Good thing they are used to it by now. Sera-tan calls me her cutest Queen everyday, or nearly anyway and I call her my cute King. It is just something we do.

"Ara Serafall-sama. I am just teaching him how to be a good assistant for you. Someone to keep you inline. Sometimes, assistants need to punish their bosses."

"Don't you mean a sadistic assistant!?"

Sirzechs-sama chuckled, but it was the wrong move to make. Grayfia-sama smacks Sirzechs-sama around with the harisen! Such power! Such skill! Such technique! I can see it! It is very clear to my eyes! How Sirzechs-sama is submissive to Grayfia-sama when he has done a naughty thing!

I smile at Sera-tan, who shivers a little. Yes, I will become a great Queen for my King, even if I have to be a little naughty and occasionally punish her for being bad, like the harisen! I inherited it from Grayfia-sama! She gave me the harisen! The first one she used on Sirzechs-sama~

"Ma-tan! We are going upstairs! March that cute butt upstairs mister!"

I was ordered by my King! So I quickly stand up and say goodnight to everyone else, and we head upstairs. We walk past Aniki's room and I see that Buchou and Aniki are making out heavily. Well, that's good for them...but they could close the door.

Once getting to my room, Sera-tan throws me on the bed and climbs on top of me! Without uttering a word, her lips overlap mine in a sensual kiss. I guess she really wanted a kiss. As we are kissing, her hand touches mine...then our fingers interlock.

I can feel the warmth from her body, her other hand guides my hand to her oppai! S-She wants me to touch her oppai? The oppai of my Master! They are so soft and the way they feel on my hand, it is soft and nice. She takes her lips off mine.

"Ma-tan...you know, we have that meeting tomorrow."

"Y-Yes. I have to be with you, to hear the details of what's going to happen, yes?"

"That's right. But, during the 3 factions meeting...your report, don't worry about it. Just, speak with the confidence you had on that stage today."

The confidence I had on that stage...

"Sera-tan, can I tell you something about that?"

She tilts her head to the side and nods.

"Sure. What is it you want to tell me my cutest Queen?"

"The reason, I could do that, was because of you."

She points to herself with her free hand. My hands are still on her oppai and in her other hand.

"Me?"

"Y-Yes. Ever since I met you, I've been feeling more and more confident. Your total being screams confidence and I feel like the more I'm with you, the more confident I get. Is it ok, if I gain confidence from you?"

She gains teary eyes and nods strongly.

"Yes! Please get confidence from me. That is what I wanted in the first place. That is all I want Ma-tan. If you can get confidence from me, then I know that I am doing a great job with being your King."

"I'm glad! You are the best King I could ever want! Kind, caring, loving, helpful, cute. Everything I love...everything I like."

Sera-tan, then actually blushes quite a lot.

"I-Is that so? During the meeting, you will be on guard you know? The 3 factions will be there. Angels, Devils and of course Fallen Angels. Even though it is a guard duty, I know you will be great. From what I heard, you and Raynare-chan make quite a good team, don't you?"

"W-Well that's what I think. She, and I make a good fighting team. We watch one another's backs. We have trust in one another as partners in a fight. I never thought I would say that about her. But, she has become a partner for me in fights."

"I know. At first, I thought it was wrong to keep her around because she killed you, and I still find it a little hard to accept that she did it. But, seeing what you have done with her, it is like she is a changed person."

I gain an embarrassed blush. Doing what I did for Raynare-san...I am happy with myself.

"There has been talk about it. Between Sirzechs-chan and I. We talked about you fighting and defeating a Cerberus, with Raynare-sans help. And, actually hurting Kokabiel."

"And beat him."

She nods with a wondering look.

"Yes, I don't understand that part. I heard from Sirzechs-chan just the other day, when I went to the Underworld. I was going to ask you why you didn't tell me, but Sirzechs-chan said that Rias-chan didn't tell you and neither did her peerage. Do you not, remember anything about it?"

I shake my head at her.

"I had no idea. One minute, I hear about god being dead, then everything was a blur, but I remember Raynare-san taking a light spear for me. But after that, I was just standing infront of everyone. I heard from Vali-san that I beat Kokabiel easily. But, how is it that I can beat someone like that easily?"

"Because you are my Queen. That's why. Remember I said it before all that time ago. You would become the strongest Queen. I wasn't lying, I am telling you the truth. You, will become the strongest Queen. I know it to be true. Already beating Kokabiel is bringing some fame to you. Even if you don't remember, the Underworld knows about it, and you are getting praised for it by everyone."

"Me? I'm getting spoken about?"

I question with a disbelieving look. I'm really getting spoken about.

"It is true. My Queen will become the best. And it will reflect on me well also. People thought I was a little insane for making you my Queen, you know? Because of what they see on the surface, doesn't reflect what's inside you. You, are my Queen who has a vast amount of potential. Which, has yet even to come out."

"M-Me...one day...I want a family...a child...of my own with...someone I love...I don't think that would happen...for someone like me..."

She looks at me with a smile.

"Is that what you want? Is that your dream?"

"It is. It is something I want. It isn't my only dream. Like, I want to become a high class Devil and gain a peerage. I would like to meet my birth parents and ask them questions. I want to see the world, I would also like to go to Heaven one day. Obviously not as a dead person. But, to see Heaven, is something I can't do, even if I want to very much."

"I will make them all happen! You want to gain high class, then I will help with that. Meeting your birth parents, I will help with that also. Going around the world and even going to Heaven, I will make it happen somehow. And even if it would take awhile, I would have children with you."

I do a spit take! She just said that she would give me children!

"W-What are you saying...?"

"Did you not hear? I said, I would give you children. It would take awhile because I'm a pure blooded Devil, or maybe not with your heritage..."

...My heritage?

"Do you know something Sera-tan? About my heritage?"

"Nothing much. I just heard Kyuubi's have high success rate with having children. So, even I with being a pure blooded Devil, with your heritage, maybe even we could have children quicker than normal pure blooded Devils."

Children with Sera-tan...I...would want that...

"M-Maybe one day..."

She smiles and cuddles up with me. With my hands still in the same positions.

"...ov...ou..."

"What did you say, Sera-tan?"

"Ooh nothing, don't worry about it my cutest Queen."

She said something to me, but I didn't really catch it. But, I know what I would say to her, if I was braver, and didn't want...no. I promised to never let myself do it again, I don't want to admit this because it might be something I can't take back after saying it, but I don't want to take it back. I don't believe Sera-tan would ever hurt me, but...I love her. I'm completely in love with Serafall Leviathan. I just wish one day, I could say it to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Makoto's sisters P.O.V**

_I can't take this much longer. We've been here for so long now. No ones coming for us. God, he isn't going to save us. No one is going to help us. This place, is breaking our spirits. Everyday, feels like the end, and I secretly wish it was. Maybe, after we die, we can finally join god and be rewarded that way. We stuck through this pain and when we die, we can finally join the almighty in Heaven._

"_Who are you? What are you?"_

_That's right, we are having our daily "Who are you?" and "What are you?" talk. It is to break us. To forget who we are. It is mental torture to our physical torture. It really is to break us until nothing is left. Until we become empty shells._

"_My name is..."_

_The boy said his name and said he was a human, he was then executed right infront of all of us, children by the guards of this warden._

"_Look! This child didn't obey the rules. Now, it will happen to you if you don't respond the right way."_

_The children started shaking as I did also. My little brother, is so scared. I tell him gods coming, but its not going to happen. We all release some tears. This isn't right. We haven't done anything wrong...I've had enough of this._

"_Who are you? What are you?"_

"_I'm no one, and I'm less than nothing."_

_No, that's not right. You are Sakura. The bastard went onto the next person._

"_Who are you? What are you?"_

"_I'm no one, and I'm less than nothing."_

_That isn't right either, you are Takeshi._

"_Who are you? What are you?"_

_The sick bastard asks the next person._

"_I-I'm no one, a-and I'm l-less than n-nothing."_

_You are Aina! You aren't nothing! You are someone important! We all are! The sick bastard comes infront of my little brother...who releases tears at this guys disgusting eyes._

"_Who are you? What are you?"_

"_I-I-I'm no one, a-a-and I-I am l-less than n-nothing."_

_Makoto, cried out the bastard gains a sadistic smirk and moves onto me. Looking into my eyes, I feel sick._

"_Who are you? What are you?"_

_I gather my anger at him._

"_I'm Chelia, and I'm a half Kyuubi, bitch! That girl is Sakura! That boy is Takeshi! That girl is Aina! This boy is my brother Makoto! I'm Chelia! That girl is Yukine! That girl is Mii! We are all important people! Way above you! You murderer scum bag! You are the worst! You and that bastard!"_

"_Heh, is that so? Then, enjoy your death."_

_He gestures to the guards to kill me. Not on your life, this time I'm fighting back! I gather my foxfire and burn the guards alive easily! They let out screams as I end their pathetic lives!_

"_You bitch! Die!"_

_The warden attacks me! But, Makoto thrusts his arm right through that mans chest! He, killed this guy to protect me._

"_Don't touch my Aneki."_

_Makoto takes his arm out of the guys chest and looks at me. We have become killers to protect ourselves. This is the last thing I ever wanted to do. But, this is the only way we will live. We need to escape._

"_We are leaving. If you all want to escape, follow Makoto and I. We will get out of this place."_

_They all gather around us, we then head towards a door! But, the door then opens...it is him...the monster responsible for us being here._

"_Heh, trying to escape are we?"_

_His disgusting voice rang out to us._

"_You aren't stopping us! Makoto! Let us use our unique Senjutsu! Use your special power and I will use mine! Together, nothing can stop us! We will win!"_

"_Yes Aneki! Let us beat this guy and go home! After so many moons! We can go home! This man isn't stopping us now!"_

""_HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!""_

_We activate our Senjutsu and attack this guy head on! Today, we aren't lab rats and slaves anymore! We are, Makoto and Chelia! Brother and sister fighting together! To go home! Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, we are coming home!_

""_YOU DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!""_

_That day...we lost hope...we are no one, less than nothing...our reason is to serve...to destroy..._

* * *

**AN; Well, that's the end of that chapter. More of Makoto's past was revealed, sort of. His sister has a name! More about her will be revealed in the coming chapters. Next chapter, is the Gasper introduction, with a funny twist.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	22. My vampire mate!

**My vampire mate!**

**Issei P.O.V**

It is the next day. After school, Buchou said we are going to unseal this Bishop. Right now is the end of school and we are all stood outside the sealed classroom. From what Buchou said, the Bishop is inside here. But, when the Asia and Koneko-chan come...I don't see Makoto. In fact, Raynare took off after class also. She seemed to be in a hurry. She didn't tell me what she was doing.

"Hey Asia. Where is Makoto?"

When I asked that question, she turns from Koneko-chan and looks at me.

"U-Ummmm, Makoto-san said he has things to do for the meeting of the 3 factions. Raynare-san has also gone with him. He said it was important. But will try and come to see the new Bishop-san."

Well that certainly answered my question. But, to go with Raynare? It is like she is his assistant now. Hehe, she is, isn't she? She is still a maid who has to do stuff for her Master like assist him with work from Serafall-sama.

Last night, Sirzechs-sama explained it in my room, it seems Buchou received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great Devils due to her fight with the Phenex house and the fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition of the other Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control him now. And with that we're in front of the sealed classroom but…

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, her powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, she can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

Buchou said. For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal? If one was sealed in this cramped space for even half a day, wouldn't one go insane? It was impossible for me. If I was told that I was free to do anything in the old school building only in the night, I would have happily run out.

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?"

On my question Buchou nodded while letting out a sigh. Was that so? A hikikomori, huh.

Kiba removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that. Seriously! Biggest earner...How does that person earn?

Akeno-san continued as if replying to my question.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, its a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new Devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Amazing! Negotiating through a computer! And with that, this kid took contracts from humans, huh!

"...Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door...

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high scream emitted from inside! W-What was it?

Buchou wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno-san.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I sensed sympathy. I felt she was gently trying to connect.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee! Where is heeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Where is he? Where is who? As if reading this persons thoughts, Buchou made a sigh.

"Oh, he's coming later. But, is it him? Is it? Truly, the person you want is that guy? Your mate?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Ok, I'm confused. This persons mate? What the hell does that mean?

Asia and I exchanged glances, and tilted our heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Kiba and Koneko-chan understood the circumstances, huh, Kiba was smiling bitterly and Koneko-chan was letting out a sigh.

I strengthened my resolve, and timidly peeked in. Walking in just a bit, I glanced in the room.

The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well.

A-A coffin? There was a single coffin present in one corner that seemed to be used in funerals abroad.

Buchou and Akeno-san were in the interior. Was the Bishop present past them?

Approaching further, the one present there was a Bishoujo with noble looks, platinum blonde hair and pink eyes.

Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Buchou and Akeno-san. She was shaking a lot.

Wait, she was dressed in Kuou Academy's girl's uniform. More like, she was extremely cute!

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!"

"Oh Ise, I wouldn't. This girl is after someone else."

"Who!?"

Damn it! Who is this girl after? Wait, she said something about him coming later. Is this guy, someone Buchou knows?

"I can't say. It would ruin the surprise later. Hahaha~ He will have a shock, that's for damn sure. Paybacks a bitch."

Ok, who is Buchou talking about? Someone she might hate? Or has a little rivalry with the guy this girl is waiting for. The others come in after me.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?"

Buchou said it while pointing to me, Asia and Xenovia.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The Pawn, Hyoudou Issei, The Knight, Xenovia, and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

We three say, "Nice to meet you." to this Bishoujo girl.

But her reply was a scared one.

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

Buchou said it gently but...

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside..."

It was the moment I was trying to pull her.

"Eeeeeek!"

Along with the girl scream, the scenery in front of me became white...

…Hm? Huh? Even though I should have been holding her arms right then, the girl wasn't there.

Looking at it, she was shaking in one corner of the room. Huh? Why? I was definitely just pulling her arm then…

"This is strange. Something in this moment..."

"...Its certain something happened."

Asia, Xenovia and I were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs. Kiba and the others of course knew about it.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

Noticing my doubt Akeno-san explained.

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when she's excited, the time of everything in her field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

…Wait, stopping time? Seriously? That Bishop Bishoujo girl has a powerful ability Sacred Gear!

"Because she can't control her Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, she was sealed."

I understood that thanks to Akeno-san's supplementary explanation. She could stop time. That was an extremely fearful power. If she couldn't control it, then she'll probably hurt her comrades as well. Was that the reason?

Buchou hugged her from behind, and said to us.

"This girl is Gasper Vladi. She's my Bishop. For the time being, she's Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated she was half human, half vampire."

Buchou then told me about this girls Sacred Gear.

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Upon my words Buchou responds.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know? And don't even get me started on that little brother of yours."

T-That's true but…even then, to be able to stop time, you can only ignore rules so much.

"The problem is that she's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating her Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

Just like I thought, huh.

"However, you sure were able to make a girl with such a powerful Sacred Gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

On my words Buchou brings out a book in her hands from mid air, flips the pages of the book, and presents it to me opened.

Looking at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces.

"Its a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?"

Kiba answers to my question.

"It's different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, its a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

Akeno-san said, Kiba continued.

"Usually, for high class Devils, 1 in 10 Devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, its kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-chan is the one who used that piece."

Oh, meaning Buchou used a rare piece on Gasper, huh.

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"She possess a rare ability and it seems her Sacred Gear's power increases when she's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day her power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility she may attain Balance Breaker."

B-Balance Breaker? That is, even in the best of times a dangerous thing, right? If the girl who's incapable of controlling her own power attains it...Not to mention, a Sacred Gear that stops time!

Maybe because she understood from looking at my surprised appearance, Buchou also put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. Its a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain Balance Breaker."

Leaving Kiba aside, mine is limited with conditions attached, and that too is incomplete, you know? Ah, I heard that I too was valued quite a lot when I defeated that bastard Riser. My Master Buchou would have been valued even more I guess.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me..."

There's a big cardboard box placed beside me. She was speaking from there. I kick it silently.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

Because she's extremely scared of the outside world, it seems she entered a cardboard box. This girl is…You hate it that much, places outside of this room.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno she would be next. Even though I say half vampire, she's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of her human half. She's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and she excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then she probably wouldn't have been made a Bishop with just one Evil Piece."

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is she fine?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"She possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, she may dislike it."

Day walker? Heh, there was a vampire like that, huh.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?"

I say that but she just screams.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a girl who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

...This is terrible. I wonder what's wrong.

"Also, doesn't she need blood? She's a vampire, right?"

Buchou responds to my question.

"Since she's a half vampire, she doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for her once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems she originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good for nothing vampire."

Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee! My mate will save meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Her mate will save her. I can't wait to meet this person.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

Buchou has it tough too. Wait, Kiba was called by Maou-sama. About that holy demonic sword?

Ah, if I remember correctly, that sword is, since originally that Balance Breaker was an impossible phenomenon, so it is an irregular form for a Sacred Gear. Well, wanting to investigate it would be natural.

"Ise-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-chan to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-chan and Xenovia are here too, we'll do something. Probably."

"Gasper-chan, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

Akeno-san speaks across the cardboard box.

"Akeno Onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Ise-kun, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes, if I am requested by Akeno-san, then I'll do my best as well!"

I can't betray Buchou and Akeno-san's expectations!

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline her? A weak woman is no good, they should be strong like me. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave her treatment to me."

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasper's cardboard box. Do you want to destroy Gasper…?

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

With that, we all went outside.

* * *

"Hey, start running. If you're a Day walker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

...As we approached evening, the vampire was being chased by the holy sword wielder.

Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura.

Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, she'll be destroyed in an instant.

"Even though it was an honour to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces...sob."

Asia seems regretful. She's also a bit tearful. Aah Makoto, you should be here by now, right? What's taking you so long? Asia said for abit, it has been way too long for abit. I still need to see this mate of Gasper's.

Koneko-chan was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia while holding garlic.

"…Gya-chan, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, she's over there. She's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

Saji seems happy. You would think that right.

"Sorry to say this, but that girl already has a mate, whatever that means."

Saji seems heartbroken.

"And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"Its as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. Its been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. Its the job of the Pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs...? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

"Oh Raynare-san! Don't be a weirdo! It wasn't nice to laugh!"

"I'm not a weirdo, and you laughed also. It wasn't my fault Serafall-sama called Buchou that. Next time, we should record it. It would be funny to show it to her."

"Aah, that it would. A Maou calling Buchou an ape, haha."

Those voices, when I turned I see Raynare and Makoto having a laugh with one another while walking in our direction.

"But but, more like wasn't it nice of Sera-tan to let us go after the important stuff was over? I've done my part anyway."

"Yeah, it was nice. But, you have to admit that it was a little fun, if only to see that."

"Ooh yeah. It was something I wouldn't miss for the world."

Seriously, I have no idea what they are talking about. When they come over, we greeted them casually.

"Aniki, where is this Bishop-san? Buchou said I would have a surprise."

Buchou said it to Makoto? A surprise? When I pointed to Gasper, she stopped running around...her whole body shook with excitement. Her face turns dark red and rushes over to us!

"My maaaaaaaaaaaaaaate is hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She jumps Makoto! Makoto, is this girls mate!? H-How is that...

Bite!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gasper, she bit Makoto! She actually sunk her teeth into his neck! Holy shit! W-What the hell is she doing!?

"Aah! W-What is is aah!"

Makoto...is making sexual moans as this vampire girl continues to sink her teeth into his neck!

"W-What the hell are you doing vampire bitch!? Get off my Master immediately!"

"Shut up Raynare-san! I'm enjoying thiiiiiiiiiiis!"

W-Whoa. Makoto, is enjoying it? What I am watching right now can only be described as something out of a porno. This Gasper is biting Makoto who keeps making little moans. Even I blush at it. After a few minutes, Gasper finally stops biting Makoto.

"I...I take it you are the Bishop-san? My name is Hyoudou Makoto, please call me Makoto or Mako if you like. What's your name?"

Makoto sits up, Gasper stays in his lap...to Koneko-chan's ire. She usually sits there. She mustn't like people sitting on Makoto.

"G-Gasper Vladi!"

"I-I see. Vladi-san, may I call you Gasper-san?"

"C-Call me Gasper-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Wow, she came scream loud.

"I-I see. Then, Gasper-chan. Erm, not that I didn't like it because I did, but why was you biting me? And you screamed something about me being your mate? Wait, you bit me and Raynare-san said something about being a vampire...are you a vampire Gasper-chan?"

"Y-Yeeeees! I-I...we have become bonded!"

"B-Bonded? How, or when did we do that?"

Yeah, I'm the same. It is a little, strange. When did they do it? Isn't this the first time they have met!? Gasper blushes bright red and buries her face into Makoto's chest!

"I...I've been waiting...for a long time...to be with you..."

"Y-You have? I'm sorry Gasper-chan, I had no idea. But, could you answer about the bonding thing?"

"I felt it...for a long time...it got intense when...you came to this schooooooool!"

It became intense? How, did it become intense? That was my question.

"W-When you say intense...?"

"I felt hot, my chest felt hot. M-My thoughts w-was on you, even though I never m-met you. Its like destinyyyyyyyyyy!"

"D-Destiny huh. Gasper-chan...I guess, this means I have to take responsibility? Is that right? Do I, look after you now, as your mate?"

She nods with a shy look, Makoto hugs her...she flushes.

"I will look after you Gasper-chan. First, lets be friends, ok? Then, we can go from there, alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes! C-Can I call you...Mako-kun?"

"Of course Gasper-chan. B-But...this chill...Raynare-san, do you feel it?"

Looking at her, she looks extremely happy for some reason. When I looked I see something...no its him!

"Heh. The servants of Maou's family's Devils are playing over here."

"Azazel…!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Raynare then jumped up and down excitedly...

"AZAZEL-SAMA!"

"Raynare Ganja."

...WHAT!? IS THAT HER LAST NAME!? RAYNARE GANJA! We all burst out laughing at Raynare!

"Hahaha! Th-That's your last name!?"

"No Master! It isn't! Azazel-sama! It has been forever!"

"Yes, it has been Raynare Ganja."

We all continue laughing at her as she cries.

"I'm having trouble breathing..."

Makoto laughed out, as Raynare cried so hard.

But then, we can become serious. Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind Makoto, I made my Boosted Gear appear as if protecting myself. Why is the Governor of the Fallen Angels at a place like this!?

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. Its Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hey, you are Azazel-san, yes?"

Makoto...bravely said. Azazel smiles bitterly.

"Heh, that's right. You took Raynare Ganja in, didn't you?"

Raynare continues to cry as Makoto nodded.

"That's right. I need to tell you right now that Raynare Ganja...Raynare-san has been trying her best for you. She has been training and trying to prove she is a good Fallen Angel. She admits to making a mistake, but that means she is redeeming herself. She even protected me from a light spear from Kokabiel. So, take a look at her and be proud she is apart of the Fallen Angels."

"Raynare Ganja. You already know about what I think on the matters from before."

She hangs her head down and nods sadly.

"Y-Yes Azazel-sama."

Azazel then smiles bitterly at us all.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, low class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Even though this is what he says, nobody thawed their posture. Like we'll believe something a Fallen Angel says! More like, your aim is Kiba, huh!

"Yuuto-senpai isn't here! If you're here for Yuuto-senpai then I wont let you touch him."

"...Seriously. Even though you beat Kokabiel, you wont win against me. I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is something interesting. Vali, says hello Ma-kun."

Responding to that, Makoto shivers a little.

"Azazel-san. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, if you make it worth my while."

"Y-Yes. Well, I've been using my Sacred Gear for awhile now. But, for the life of me, I have no idea what it is called. Raynare-san was telling me that you are a Sacred Gear expert, and I was hoping that you could tell me what it is called."

Azazel, seems to be thinking.

"Show it me."

"Y-Yes Azazel-san."

So, Makoto summons his Sacred Gear...Azazel seems to have seen a ghost...then throws his arms around Makoto!

"Its you! My old friend. Seriously, now! You came back huh! It is about ti...you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"N-No. Should I, know you?"

Azazel said, old friend? What the hell does that mean?

"Come out, Project HDF. Your old friend wants to talk for abit."

When Azazel said that, Makoto's whole demeanour changed, his body shook and his eyes swirled around, just like that time with Kokabiel. He stops a minute later and looks at Azazel.

"What Azazel? You know its hard to do this? The other me wont know what's happened after this. So please, state what you want."

"Ha! Still the same as always. You could've told me you know? I thought we was friends."

"Heh, friends, I guess so. It has been a long time my old friend. A lot has happened and right now, I'm like this. But, I can't really discuss this infront of these people."

Azazel nods in understanding. I don't understand this at all! Seriously! What is going on!?

"Yeah, I understand. But, you're back. I was worried you know?"

"I worried you, Sacred Gear freak. Still got that obsession?"

"Of course! It will always be with me. I've been busy since the last time we met."

The Makoto I don't know brushes some hair out of his eyes and stands up, Gasper and Asia still hide behind him, even if it isn't the Makoto we know and love. This one has a mysterious aura around him. One of wisdom and pain.

"Yes, it seems so. This meeting of the 3 factions. What are you doing here exactly. Better not be trying to do weird experiments, or I will take actions against you, old friend."

"Like I would do that~ I was merely walking by and I happened to notice these Devils."

"I understand. Just can't keep away from Boosted Gear boy and Vritra boy, well part of anyway."

Makoto, the other one gestures to me and Saji, responding to that, we are a little freaked out.

"You know me, haha!"

"I can't believe you don't recognize me from looks alone. I don't even look different from last time we met."

"True enough. However, it could've been my eyes deceiving me. There are people who look like someone else you know? But, its undeniable if I see that Sacred Gear."

Makoto smirks and nods.

"That is true. If you try and experiment with the other me, I will show you no mercy. But, I'm glad you are still alive. By now, I thought you might've killed yourself from your wacky experiments. You know, Kokabiel-chan didn't even recognize my Sacred Gear, it took me to sing a little song for him to recognize me."

"That's because he is a crazy bastard."

Makoto chuckles while we all look on confused.

"That's coming from you. You are crazier than crazy. But, you are my old friend, so that means I forgive you. Now, you are going to tell the other me about the Sacred Gear, well what you know anyway."

"Yes, Master."

Azazel said sarcastically.

"That's a good Fallen Angel. I must go. It takes some power to come out like this. Next time, lets go for a drink."

"If its you, alright. I will beat you this time."

"In your dreams. I will see you again, tell Makoto, the other one about the Sacred Gear if you would. Also, don't reveal anything about me to anyone, until the time is right. Maybe help out that Fallen Angel slave girl also with some kind of power up, Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Governor-san."

Azazel makes an upset face, Makoto snorts.

"I said never call me that last time!"

"Hehe. Goodbye Azazel. See you soon."

"Yes, see you again, Makoto."

Makoto drops to his knees, then looks around...

"Master...are you ok?"

"Y-Yes. What happened? Aah never mind, it doesn't matter. So Azazel-san, will you tell me about my Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah, sure. Its called Astral Enforcer because the sealed beings are on a sort of Astral plane inside that Sacred Gear. Sealing beings inside, and using their characteristics. Like for example. Say you sealed away a Dragons spirit, you could use certain aspects of it. Like its Dragon breath."

Makoto nods in understanding.

"S-Since I have a Ziz inside here..."

"A Ziz you say? Then, you could maybe use its speed or its Demonic Winds or Demonic Lightning as your own. However be warned, you can't use multiple powers of it at your current stage. It would place to great a strain on your body, and you would die. But, its fine if you use one of its powers as your own. Also, your Astral Enforcer can seal attacks and also transfer that power to others, to restore stamina. Personally I think, when you see a spirit, maybe you should seal it, it would give you a power boost at least. It might be able to do other things, however even I don't know the full story of that particular Sacred Gear."

"I-I see. Thank you for the information Azazel-san! Astral Enforcer..."

Makoto has a far off look...Azazel then looks at Gasper who shivers a little.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but...Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

Azazel then makes his way to Gasper who looks terrified...and clings to Makoto for dear life. Then Azazel points at Saji who makes a stance, however...

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if she invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"...M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them..."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, its because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The...Then, the line on my side...for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

Saji becomes quiet at this Fallen Angels words.

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei or even you, Astral Enforcer guy. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

He then turned to leave this place and walked a few steps before turning back.

"Sorry for Vali...Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his or I guess now her own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? What, she's an unusual girl but she doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

He then turns to leave again...Raynare looks like she wants to go, but keeps looking at her Master.

"Azazel-san, what about Raynare-san?"

Azazel turns back again.

"What about Raynare Ganja?"

"Aren't you going to take her for a short time? She is still my servant, but it would be fine if she went with you for a short time. Also, I would like to ask about Vali-san sometime."

"Vali, huh. Aah yes, that request of hers. Hmph, asking me that for a long time she has. Finally, we did not to long ago. But, for you to ask about it. You intend to use that method?"

Use that method? Makoto, wants to become a girl!?

"Not on myself. It is for someone else that I can't say. So, if you could please talk to me about it if this 3 factions meeting becomes that of peace, I would appreciate it."

Phew, thought Makoto wanted to become a girl, but he said for someone he can't say? He knows someone that wants to become a girl?

"Sure, that's fine. Raynare Ganja, you come with me for a short while. Don't forget that you still have a Master."

"Y-Yes Azazel-sama. Master, is it really fine if I go?"

He nods with a smile.

"Sure. You have proven that you are changing. Come back soon, Raynare-san."

"Of course Master."

With that Raynare and Azazel leave.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I hear a cry as I'm in the clubroom doing something's for the meeting for Sera-tan. Right now she is preparing for her own way. I've just got these documents to do and that's it. It has been a day since Raynare-san left to go with Azazel-san. Thanks to him, I've found out about my Sacred Gears ability and its name. I am happy about that. But that cry sounded like Gasper-chan. I went to investigate the sound, only to see Buchou and Aniki outside of her room.

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise."

Buchou was apologizing in front of the door of Gasper's room.

"I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well…"

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper-chan...I had been briefed about her from Buchou. It seems she has had a hard life. She was treated like a monster by her own family. I feel really bad for her. She possess' the unique abilities of vampires and also have a time stopping Sacred Gear.

"I-I...don't need such a Sacred Gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades….anymore of having to look at the face of my cherished ones stopped...I-I don't want that…"

Gasper-chan is sobbing inside the room.

"What a quandary. For making this kid to once again shut herself in...am I a failure as a King?"

Buchou thinks she's failed. Well, that isn't really true.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first..."

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

Aniki said that. Buchou then left after looking at Gasper-chan's door one last time. I don't have to be at this meeting as I've been doing other things for Sera-tan. But it seems Aniki has sat infront of the door.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

That's what Aniki said. I go over and knock on the door.

"Gasper-chan. May I please come in? Its me, Makoto. Please let me in, I don't want you to be upset. And if you don't want to deal with people, please just let me in. Since I am, someone called your mate, apparently. You said I should look after you, so please let me look after you."

"...Mako-kun...alone?"

"If that's what you want."

The door opened slightly, then fully, so I step inside and as quickly as I stepped inside the door was closed.

"Oww!"

I think Aniki got hit on the head by the door. I sit down and see Gasper-chan looking at me sadly, so I gesture her over, she comes over and hugs me tightly.

"Gasper-chan, what's wrong? Is it that you are afraid of your power? Even I'm a little afraid of my power. Isn't that a normal thing to be afraid? But, Gasper-chan. You wont be lonely you know? Buchou told me about your past, it is really sad and no one should've done stuff like that to you."

"...Yes...I am frightened."

"I understand. You know, Aniki would like to come in also, is it alright? He is a good guy, even if he is a mega pervert who might try and persuade your innocent heart to freeze girls so he can be a pervert with them."

I hear groaning coming from the door, yep Aniki doesn't sound too happy.

"..."

"Gasper-chan. During the fight with Kokabiel, I was frightened then. That guy was stronger than I could think about, yet I pushed on, do you know why?"

She shakes her head at me.

"It is because I needed to protect people. Like my family and friends. I've seen people cry before because of people like Kokabiel, I never want that to happen again. That's why, I needed to push my fears and even my shyness to the side to fight."

"...I wasn't present at that time."

I pet her head comfortingly, as I open the door slightly.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are here now, right?"

"…I, I will just cause trouble…I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy. I can't properly use my Sacred Gear…"

"If it is shyness then, I am the same. I am very shy and timid. But lately, with everyone's help, I've been able to overcome some shyness. Not to say it is gone, it is just, getting better. Can I help you with your shyness also?"

Aniki comes into the room, Gasper-chan tenses slightly, but stops once looking into my eyes for reassurance. Aniki sits down next to us.

"H-Help with shyness...?"

"Yeah. If you want confidence, I might not be the best person but, you can get confidence from me? If its Gasper-chan, then take all the confidence you need. Do, you want to know a little secret Gasper-chan?"

"Secret?"

I nod and whisper in her ear. She gains a dark blush and buries her head into my chest.

"Do you like being affectionate Gasper-chan?"

She nods again and hugs me tightly. Then, Aniki speaks up.

"Would you like to drink my or Makoto's blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true then if you drink my or his blood then you may be able to control your Sacred Gear."

That's what Aniki said. But, Gasper-chan shook her head horizontally.

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…If anything more happens than this then…I will….I will..."

Ooh yeah. She doesn't do that yet she bit me the first time we met, but it felt...sexual. It wasn't like I thought it would be, it was more sexual in nature. I felt really good from it.

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know."

Oh here we go. He is going to mention something pervy, I can see it coming. I glare at him, but he shrugs me off.

"Did I say something weird? Because, isn't it the best to be able to stop time? If I possessed that Sacred Gear then, it would be terrific. I would definitely use it on the girls, no, on the school girls to do indecent things. I can affirm this. I would be crawling on the corridor and peeking at girl's panties I guess. Ah, if it's that Sacred Gear then, I would stop B-Buchou and use it on her b-boobs...! Ah, just thinking about that I would be able to do as I wish with those boobs, my drool isn't stopping! That's it! A-A-Akeno-san's boobs are good too! Rather, peeking at her panties is good too! Uwah, my wild ideas aren't stopping!"

"You are sick! Why would a girl like Gasper-chan want to hear your pervy fantasy? In any case, you aren't going to use Gasper-chan like that. No one is going to use Gasper-chan at all! She is a person also. No one has the right to use someone else."

"Hehe, I have the best mate. So kind...caring about me when we only met not long ago..."

I again pet her head while glaring daggers at Aniki. If he even thinks about saying anything about his pervy fantasy now, I'll kill him! After awhile of talking, I notice Yuuto-senpai come inside.

"Kiba, I have something to talk about."

"What is it, Ise-kun."

"Me, you and Makoto are males."

Yuuto-senpai sends me a look, I chuckle a little. That's right, he is for now anyway. I wonder how Aniki will react when we reveal about it?

"That's right, for now. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team and Makoto obviously. Unless, you want to be considered as part of the Gremory team?"

"Well even if I'm not, you could say the Occult Research male team. Since I'm apart of that."

He nods and explains about this plan of his. Apparently, we as in Yuuto-senpai and I are going to us our looks to make the girls come towards us, then we have to somehow help Aniki grope the girls, while we distract them. His pervy fantasies know no bounds. Poor Gasper-chan had to listen to this piece of sick information.

"All right, male comrades, let's speak frankly. First round...The best part that you like about a girl! First is me! I like looking at girl's boobs and legs!"

Yuuto-senpai and I give bitter smiles. This isn't normal. Well, I guess it could be considered a little normal.

"You aren't normal, are you?"

"Coming from the loli lover."

"I'm not a loli lover!"

...Just then, a familiar ring tone rang out throughout the room. I'm scared. I know who it is. I answer the phone and before she could speak, I do instead.

"I'm a lolicon Koneko-chan!"

"_...Good._"

"I'm sorry for saying I wasn't when I know that I am!"

The three inside here chuckle at me. I hate you! Go and die!

"_...Bye Mako-kun._"

With that, she hangs up the phone. I don't know how she does it, but she knows when I say it. Just then, I notice Aniki poke some holes into a bag, and shoved it on Gasper-chan's head!

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this."

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

When I looked, it was like a zombie or something like that with the red tint coming from the eye holes.

"You look really cute Gasper-chan! But, I prefer to see your cute face."

She takes the bag off, and smiles dazzling at me...it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Gasper-chan is a total cutie after all. Now, if you want, you can hug me!"

"Y-Yes! A-A hug is good!"

So, Gasper-chan throws her arms around me, I hug her back.

"It is ok now Gasper-chan, I will look after you."

She snuggles into my chest, and then like that. We four talked all night long. Stupid Yuuto-senpai almost gave it away by saying stuff about what he is going to do to me when he is a she. Aniki became distressed because he thought Yuuto-senpai meant when he was still a guy, obviously, I set him straight on that. No need for misunderstandings between Yuuto-senpai and I. Gasper-chan also stayed in my arms all night long, while I also finish off something's for Sera-tan.

* * *

...It is the next day, and I've been asked by Sera-tan to accompany Aniki to a certain place. She said it wasn't so much for him, but for my own personal feelings. I don't understand but, since she asked me to go, I went, and here we are now.

We arrived at a shrine. Isn't this bad for Devils? But, if it was bad, Sera-tan wouldn't send me here at all.

"Welcome, Ise-kun, Mako-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!?"

"Akeno-senpai!"

We was greeted by Akeno-senpai, who is wearing a shrine maidens outfit. She looks really good, it suits her very much.

"Sorry, Ise-kun, Mako-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

Aniki answered Akeno-senpai who spoke back. I should really be at the conference meeting, however Sera-tan was really adamant that I came here. But, when I asked, she didn't reveal why.

"Is it all right not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

Who's waiting? Someone is...this feeling...I-I...I this feeling...is it...Angel? It is similar to Gabriel-chan but...who could it be? We walk up the stairs and go towards the main shrine.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

I hear a voice behind us...golden wings...12 of them...this man looks like Gabriel-chan a little, no make that a lot like Gabriel-chan...

"M-Michael-sama? I-Is...I mean are you...Michael-sama?"

"Aah, yes it is I. You are, Hyoudou Makoto-kun, yes?"

I couldn't contain my excitement so I nod and bow respectfully!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU ARE M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MICHAEL-SAMA!? I-I-I-I-I-I...IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

Oops, I just screamed that out! Michael-sama is going to think that I am a complete weirdo! B-But this is what it must be like to meet a celebrity...he is god! He is the ultimate celebrity to me!

"I-I see. I-It is a pleasure also. Gabriel speaks highly of you."

Gabriel-chan speaks highly of me?

"M-Michael-sama...it is an honour...I've always wanted to meet god...and since you are the current god...it is like my wish has come true."

I poke my fingers together shyly. I am actually in the presence of the current god, I could die happy right now. This is amazing. He doesn't know how much this means...Sera-tan. She knew Michael-sama would be here and sent me here to meet him, because she knows how much my faith means to me...she is the best.

I couldn't ask for a better King. Sending me here because Michael-sama is here when she might need me for things. I-I've been blessed with the best King. She is truly amazing.

"Is that so? Then, I am happy to make that wish come true."

He smiles at me, hehe I feel so embarrassed but good inside at the same time. Then, Michael-sama, Aniki, Akeno-senpai and I head inside the main shrine, where I immediately feel the presence of holy power. Is it...this feeling of a holy sword...not again, not a holy sword...Ascalon. Its starting again...the feelings like back then...it is like I know things...

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Michael-sama extended his hand and pointed at something...it is a holy sword after all. I can feel the holy aura coming from it easily...wait why does Aniki get a reward? What's he done that's so special? I beat Kokabiel for...no, I shouldn't be jealous. It is childish to be jealous...even though Michael-sama, is someone I worship...he gives something to Aniki...and not me...

"This is Georges, if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the Dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

Seeing the confusion on Aniki's face, I speak up.

"He is a famous Dragon slayer. The sword, Ascalon is a Dragon slayer as well as a holy sword. He's giving it to you Aniki, although something must of happened for Michael-sama to give it to you, they altered it somehow."

"Right you are Makoto-kun. As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Assimilate it into his Boosted Gear? Is that possible? I guess, it might be possible, if that's what he wants to do.

"Why, give it to me?"

He asks a very good question. Why give it to Aniki?

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maou's in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Still doesn't explain why give it to Aniki. They got a holy demonic sword, that's good for Yuuto-senpai who wanted those crimes of the project to stop. Crimes, and Projects...

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a Devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon. I thought that for the rumoured weakest host in history, it may become a supporting weapon."

Haha, makes sense now. But, I'm still a little jealous, even if I shouldn't be.

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white Dragon. Since it was the two Dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

That's Ddraig and Albion then. Yeah, Aniki and Vali-san. Destined to fight one day.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?"

Hehe, Michael-sama is cool and amazing! Aniki turns to the sword and tries to touch it, but pulls back at the last second. Akeno-senpai then speaks to him.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps ceremonies have been performed so even if a Devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

Aniki takes the sword. He looks amazed that he can hold it. Geez, Akeno-senpai just explained it to him. Aniki then summons his Sacred Gear and I think he is concentrating. He might be talking with Ddraig, who knows. After a minute the gauntlet flashed and when it stopped, the Boosted Gear had the sword sticking out in the front part.

After confirming it Michael-sama clapped his hands.

"And, its time. I have to go soon."

"W-Wait Michael-sama, I-I need to talk t-t-to yo-you about..."

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

With that, his body wrapped up with light and he disappears. Michael-sama...I then decide to leave.

"Ara ara, you can stay Mako-kun."

"Ooh no its fine. I'm sure you have something to say to Aniki. I will just be in the way. Please don't mind me Akeno-senpai. I've seen Michael-sama, that's enough for now. I should be getting back anyway. Please take care."

I bow then leave. I'm sure Akeno-senpai is going to say something to Aniki. Most likely about her Fallen Angel half. I remember hearing about it from Kokabiel. Daughter of Barakiel the Fallen Angel, that makes Akeno-senpai half Fallen Angel. Wow, lots of halves around. Like Gasper-chan, myself and Akeno-senpai. Who else is a half breed?

I walk down the steps slowly. Even though I said I should be getting back, I don't have any place in particular to go. Sera-tan gave me the day off. Nothing to do, maybe I will train. Got nothing else to do anyway. Its not like anyone is going to offer me...never mind. That's really jealous of me. I don't care. Maybe because it was Michael-sama that gave it Aniki. That's why I might be feeling a little jealous, because unlike that pervert, I believed in god and prayed when I could pray...

* * *

"Ma-kun."

A voice. A voice I know. It rang in my ears as I had gotten away from the shrine and down the steps, when I looked...

"V-Vali-san. W-What are you..."

"Doing here?"

She finished off for me, I nod with a curious gaze.

"You aren't going to force yourself on me again are you?"

"Only if you want me to. That was to make Hyoudou Issei angry. Did it work?"

So she kissed me to make Aniki angry?

"I-I don't like being used like that."

I say with a hurt voice. To kiss me just to make Aniki angry...it kind of hurts.

"I didn't do it just for that reason. I wanted to do it also."

"O-Oh is that the case? Then, that makes it a little better...but can you answer me on why you are here?"

She takes her hands out of her pockets and points at something...the park. She wants to go to the park?

"Lets go inside there."

"O-Ok."

I comply with her, and we go towards the park. Once walking inside the park, we go to a bench and sit down, with little distance.

"S-So Vali-san...the reason you was here?"

"Just passing by, that's all. I noticed you and thought we could talk for abit."

Just passing by...she was just passing by a shrine...

"Vali-san...I-I...ummm, you are..."

"I am, what?"

"Ummmmm...I'm, a little confused about something's. If you are my brothers enemy, then there is no way you should like me, right? Since, one day you and Aniki will be fighting and that is like asking me to choose between Aniki and you. And, right now I would choose...him."

She nods.

"I didn't expect you to choose me. Actually, I don't really care about who you would choose. It isn't a fight you are going to be apart of. Is that clear? When Hyoudou Issei and I fight, you aren't to be apart of it."

"I-Is that so? B-But...if Aniki was to die...then I would become lonely. I know you are stronger and more talented than he is, even someone like me sees that. And, I know I'm no match for you either. Can I ask you something?"

She nods at me again, so I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"D-Do you like...being female?"

"What a strange question. But, its not bad. I admit that it is a little strange, but I don't really care what gender I am. It doesn't effect my fighting performance. My power and abilities are the same regardless of my gender. Do you like this form? Is it appealing to you?"

A-Asking me a question like that...

"...I do. You are very...cute. I can't deny that at all. But you did it without even considering anything. What if I didn't like you like that? What would you do then?"

"Heh, not possible. I knew you would like this form. You see, I've been watching you. Your potential is...something I find attractive. Just think about it. You are more talented than Hyoudou Issei. I don't need to know all about your abilities because I already know you are more talented than him."

Vali-san said I'm more talented that Aniki...I feel my face heat up a little.

"...Even though...everyone will know who the Sekiryuutei is...they wont know me...unless it is Serafall-sama's Queen...that's it."

"Are you jealous of Hyoudou Issei?"

Am I jealous...

"I-If I'm honest then...I am a little jealous. I'm jealous that he is taller than I am, I'm jealous that he has more confidence that I do, also I'm jealous that Michael-sama chose to give Aniki something and not me, when I believed in him. I'm just like this, small glasses wearing boy with no self confidence at all. No doubt, in the future he will get more and more praise...aah that makes me sound really jealous, doesn't it?"

I take a little breath, then continue.

"Its not like I'm not happy for Aniki because I am, it is just I've done things also and the only person who seems to see it is Sera-tan. I've heard Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-sama talk about Aniki a lot, and I've heard about it in the Underworld also. I mean, I beat Kokabiel, even if I don't remember it. I also beat a Cerberus with Raynare-sans help while all the Gremory group had to ban together to take one on yet Aniki is the one who is rewarded!? Shouldn't I be...I'm a horrible person, for thinking like this."

"No, it is human nature to be jealous. If they aren't praising you, who cares. You don't need praise."

I don't need praise huh...she's right. I don't need it. It would be nice if I was recognized for my achievements but...I don't need it. I might feel jealous that he gets praised...but as long as...I don't know if I can finish that thought pattern. I'm a little selfish and I do need praise, if only a little.

"I need a little praise. I'm not doing the things I do for praise, but it would be good if people recognized me for a change. Not the Sekiryuutei! Me! I want to be recognized also! Isn't that fair Vali-san?"

"I guess it is fair. But personally, it wouldn't matter to me. I already know you are better than Hyoudou Issei. It would damage his pride to know that, wouldn't it? His younger brother is more talented. Heh, you even got me feeling emotions of a loving nature. That's an achievement, since usually I don't care about anything other than fighting strong opponents."

I...she said that I got her feeling emotions...that she doesn't ordinarily feel...

"V-Vali-san..."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

I nod, I want her to kiss me right now. I don't know why but it is something I want right now. So, she cups my face and brings me into a kiss. This feels better than the first time she did it. This is a mutual kiss, not a forced one. This feels a lot better than being forced into it. As we are kissing, I feel her tongue enter my mouth, and my own tongue enters her mouth.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, we stop...I blush quite a lot, even her face has a tinge of pink! It is only a little and hardly noticeable but...I can see it.

"T-Thank you Vali-san. That made me feel better."

"Good. Can't have my lover sad. That should've cheered you up."

I nod with that same blush.

"I-It did, thank you. I...liked the kiss."

I admit to her, she gains a smirk.

"I know you did, I liked it also. Actually, put your head here."

She tapped her lap, she wants to give me a lap pillow? I comply and place my head on her soft lap...I feel her stroke my hair. It feels good and relaxing. I feel my eyes getting heavy...so I close them...

...I wake up, to darkness. It is dark now. When my eyes closed, it was light but now it is dark...I still feel my hair being stroked. So, I look and see Vali-san.

"You woke up."

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry Vali-san. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your lap."

"I don't care. I, actually liked it."

She liked it? I take my head off her lap and sit up next to her.

"W-Well Vali-san...I-I think I should be getting home. But thank you for listening to me. Just saying that has made me feel good. Getting it off my chest, made me feel better."

"Yes, home. Bye, Ma-kun."

I stand up and bow to her, then as I was about to leave, she takes my hand...she looks me in the eyes...so I kiss her briefly.

"G-Goodbye Vali-san...thank you for everything!"

I wave, bow then leave. V-Vali-san is cute and helped me feel better about things. Actually, right now I don't care if Aniki got a sword from Michael-sama, he's going to need it. I don't need it. I will get stronger on my own! That's my mission! I will become strong, with my own abilities. If anyone wants to give me a gift like that then, I will be happy but if not, then I wont be discouraged. Soon is the conference, I'm going to be guarding Sera-tan, I best be on top performance!

* * *

**AN; A lot happened this chapter, Gasper being introduced, Vali getting closer to Makoto in her own way and Makoto and Azazel know one another. Azazel knows quite abit about Makoto but he wont be revealing to anyone. I had a review about turning Cao Cao, into a girl? Personally I don't think that's a bad idea, but what do you all think? And should I make Makoto's sister, apart of Issei's harem?**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem).**


	23. Conference starts now!

**Conference starts now!**

"Here I come again!"

"Uwah!"

Right now, I'm having a swordsmanship lesson from Yuuto-senpai! I'm parrying his attacks, albeit barely! Attacking me from all sides, he is more skilled than I am and it will take me a while to become someone like Yuuto-senpai is, but with training like this, I'm sure I will become good soon! Although, I will need a weapon also. A strong sword. But, I wonder what kind of sword I could get...

"Hyaa!"

Smack!

"Ow! That hurt Yuuto-senpai!"

He got behind me somehow and smacked me on the butt! It hurt. I'm a little breathless, we've been doing this for awhile now. Good thing we are using kendo swords instead of real ones, otherwise that smack on my butt would've hurt more, more like it would've cut my butt.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Couldn't resist."

"Uu, it still hurt you know? But, phew...I'm tired."

"We have been doing it for awhile now. Want to stop?"

I shake my head and make a stance with my weapon. I then rush him! I make a few feints to get out of his sight. I make a slash to the left, Yuuto-senpai however clicks his tongue and blocks my attempt easily.

"Like this Makoto-kun!"

Yuuto-senpai starts expertly slashing his sword at me, I block all the strikes with difficulty. Yuuto-senpai is heavily skilled in this particular field. I can't get by his stance by my own with the skills I have. I again attempt a swing on my weapon.

As expected, my attempts was blocked. Then, Yuuto-senpai makes a little stance, and disappears from sight. Ok, he is using the trait of the Knight, if that's the case...

I also tapped into the Knight trait of my Queen piece to move at speeds I'm not capable of on my own! Right now, I'm parrying his strikes with my own strikes! My speed isn't to his level, but I would like to think I am a little faster than Xenovia-senpai.

I've trained with Xenovia-senpai once and it seems to me that she focuses on power rather than using speed. If I had to place her in a category list that Sera-tan taught me about, I would place her in Power type. Myself? I would class myself as a Wizard type that is also Support also. I've been training to become a Technique type also, with Yuuto-senpai's help. However, I could also be classed as a Power type if I release my Sacred Gears power.

"Naive!"

In a flash, he gets my sword away from me and knocks me on my butt. He, beat me. I'm not discouraged as I've only started not long ago. I expect this outcome each and everytime. Although, I last a little longer each time I do this. Man, I'm beat. I look at Yuuto-senpai, he sits next to me.

"Well, I win."

"Yeah yeah. I lose again. Uwah."

"You upset you lost?"

I shake my head. I already knew I would lose.

"No, not at all. I'm just thinking about the factions meeting. I've also been thinking about a weapon. Since I'm training with a wooden sword, what would happen when I get into a real life sword fight? I can't use a wooden sword. And my Sacred Gear isn't exactly on the sharp weapons side."

Yuuto-senpai makes a holy demonic sword in his hand and presents it to me.

"Try and hold it."

I grasp the swords hilt in my hand tightly, this feels strangely familiar. This holy and demonic power in my hand. It feels like I've experienced this kind of thing before. I take a practice swing with it, it feels like I can use this type of weapon...shouldn't it be impossible for me to use this?

"Yuuto-senpai...did you somehow alter this for me to use it? Because, of the holy qualities, I shouldn't be able to hold this, yes?"

Surprising me, he shakes his head at me while having a confused gaze on his face.

"I've not done anything to it. I just made it and gave it to you. I don't understand why you can hold it, as what you said is correct. It has both holy and demonic properties, more than that, it is something you shouldn't be able to hold since you aren't me. If I created a demon sword to give you, then I would understand a little, but this is a little strange..."

"Do I have the ability to hold holy swords? Am I a holy sword wielder?"

He shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I have no idea. Maybe when an opportunity presents itself, you could ask Xenovia if you could hold her weapon to test out that theory. During the Excalibur incident, you seemed to know a lot about holy swords."

"Y-Yes, it seems I did. I don't even know why myself. I also know about some demonic swords, like Gram. I ummmmm, don't ask about that either, for whatever reason, it hurts a little to think about it. I don't understand my...self."

"Ah, I see. Getting in some training in the morning time."

I hear a voice coming from behind us, when I looked, Xenovia-senpai was standing there. She comes over and sits besides Yuuto-senpai.

"That's right Xenovia, are you doing the same?"

Yuuto-senpai questions Xenovia-senpai who gave a little laugh.

"I was, I just finished. I was over there, you two was too engrossed with your own training to notice me."

"I understand. Makoto-kun and I sometimes come here to practice also in the early mornings. Having a training partner is fun."

He seems happy about that. A training partner, yes that's what we are right now.

"So, is there something you wanted Xenovia-senpai?"

I ask with a smile. She turns her head in my direction and half smiles at me.

"No, just thought to come over, that's all. Since Kiba is a Knight like me, I thought we could get along better."

"Ah, yes that is correct. Since we are Knights, it is better if we get along."

"Yes, that is a good thing if you get along."

I say with a happy tone.

"Oh, I heard that Gasper is doing training with Ise and Asia this morning."

"Gasper-chan huh. Well, if it to control her Sacred Gear, then I have no objections."

"Unless Aniki tries that horrid move against her."

We three shudder. It is a vial technique. He really is an enemy of all women.

"Uh, maybe it isn't my place to say but, you are holding a holy demonic sword. I was curious about how."

Xenovia-senpai asked me. I just realized that I still have it in my hand. It really does feel like I've done this before. Holding holy and demonic power in my hand like this...

"You see, we was talking about Makoto-kun and a weapon, when a thought came to me. I thought that since he knew about holy swords and demonic swords, he should try holding this. When I gave it to him, he didn't feel or act like he was holding said object."

"A holy demonic sword from your Balance Breaker, and Makoto here can hold it? It certainly seems...what's with the whitish glow?"

Whitish glow? What is...my hands are glowing, no it is my palm that is glowing white. Just where my hand has a hold of the holy demonic sword.

"I also saw it back at the Kokabiel fight. When those attacks combined. Makoto-kun, what is it?"

"W-Why ask me? I don't know what it is. Sometimes my hands glow like that, when it comes into contact with certain things. It feels, different. Like life is flowing through my palms. But I don't have any control over it."

I give the sword back to Yuuto-senpai, the sword disappears, and so does the glow.

"See, it has gone now. I haven't got a clue what it is about. I will find out, until then I'm not going to let it bother me."

"That's the best way Makoto-kun. Phew, it seems you did wear me down. Even I'm tired."

I smirk at him.

"It seems I did. However when a certain thing happens, I can think of something that will wear us down."

His face turns bright red and he looks away. Hehe, it is a little fun to tease Yuuto-senpai. I know he does the same to me, to get me embarrassed. However Xenovia-senpai seems oblivious to what we are talking about. Actually that's better.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know Xenovia-senpai. I was merely suggesting when I become a skilled swordsman, we could have a swordsman mock battle, that would wear anyone down. I don't know what he is thinking about, little perv."

He turns to glare at me, I smile as a response. Its not my fault he is a pervert.

"Hahaha, Kiba is a pervert, like Ise."

"I'm nothing like Ise-kun!"

"Is it that bad? Being like Ise? I know he is a pervert..."

Right, she is defending Aniki the pervert. And Yuuto-senpai takes offence if he is compared to Aniki.

"Yes it is. I like Ise-kun and all that but, to be compared to him as a pervert...I'm not a pervert."

"Aah Kiba. Everyone is a pervert. On some level, everyone has a perverted side. Even Asia has a perverted side. She tells me about her perverted fantasies involving Makoto here."

Involving me? Asia-chan has a perverted fantasy involving me? As I'm thinking about Asia-chan, I notice out of the corner of my eye that said girl is coming over to us, with drinks. She hands each one of us a glass of water.

"Thank you Asia-san."

"Thanks Asia."

"Thank you Asia-chan!"

We all say thank you to her, she gains a smile.

"I, was watching you train and this is the least I can do."

She said shyly. Then, she sat next to me.

"Tonight is the...ummmm..."

"Are you nervous Asia-chan?"

When I questioned her, she made a complicated face.

"A-A little."

"I see. Well, I will be there. Even only to calm down Sera-tan as someone she intensely dislikes is going to be there. But, this is only a little meeting. Just think of it like that. I know I will be when I give my report to everyone...I wonder if Raynare Ganja...Raynare-san is going to be there? She can make me some tea."

We all laugh a little, as I notice a flash of blonde enter my vision...someone jumps onto my lap and cuddles me tightly.

"W-Whats wrong Gasper-chan?"

"I-Ise-senpai threw balls at meeeeeeeee!"

"I see. I heard that you was doing training, isn't it that?"

She nods, as Aniki comes over with a mad expression.

"Hey Gasper! We aren't done yet!"

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I want to be with my maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

Yeah, I still don't understand that. But, this girl has apparently chosen me as her mate, I think that means lover. Well, yes obviously mates means lovers. But, I had no idea vampires did that sort of thing, or is it only certain vampires?

"No! We are training Gasper!"

"Uwaaaaaaaah! I'm staying!"

"Ugh! Makoto! Tell her training is important!"

I roll my eyes and look Gasper-chan in the face.

"Training is important Gasper-chan, but so is resting. Have you been training hard?"

"Y-Yes! All morning!"

"Then, have a rest."

I smile while saying these words. I feel the glaring eyes of Aniki, but I'm not interested. People need breaks. Gasper-chan needs breaks also.

"Thank you Mako-kun!"

I pet her head, as Aniki releases a defeated sigh. So, we all talked until we had to head to class. Tonight, is the meeting. I'm prepared, even to fight if it comes to that.

* * *

...Right now, this situation is strained, at best. Everyone besides Buchou's group is here. Even Kaichou is here. The important people here are all dressed for the occasion, even I am dressed for this occasion, well when I say dressed...I am dressed in my usual, tight butler type of outfit. Everyone is sat around a large decorated table with different species on different sides.

On the Angels side, Michael-sama and Gabriel-chan are here with an unknown Angel girl. On the Devils side is myself, Serafall-sama, Kaichou, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-sama who is on standby with tea. And on the Fallen Angels side is Azazel-san, Vali-san and Raynare-san.

We had a little chat just before. She intends to stay as my servant, which I am happy about. She can stay my servant if she likes. Actually, I like it that she is my servant. Right now however since she is a Fallen Angel, she is on that side of the table.

"Oh Maou give me strength."

Kaichou and I share a look about Serafall-sama's words then. They was just audible for me and her to hear. Right now, I'm standing behind Serafall-sama and Kaichou is sat nearby. Serafall-sama has muttered that a few times while shooting a look at Gabriel-chan, who is currently smiling at me...to Serafall-sama's ire.

"Ma-tan...tell her to stop."

I look at Serafall-sama who is glaring daggers at Gabriel-chan...I feel like something is going to happen.

"Serafall-sama, please remember that this is a meeting to discuss peace between the 3 factions. You can't let personal feelings cloud your better judgment."

"Uu...I'm sorry my cutest Queen. It seems even I have to be serious right now. Although later...do we have to be serious then? When we are in bed together?"

She said just loud enough for everyone to hear! I look to to Vali-san who looks a little angry, Raynare-san also has that same look, I then look to Kaichou who face palmed. Then looking at Gabriel-chan, she looks a little sad.

"Serafall-sama...we can talk about that later, yes?"

"Yes, my cutest Queen. Right now is serious time, yes?"

I nod with a serious look on my face. It is a serious time right now. Sometime later, knock on the door alerted us to the arrival of Buchou.

"Excuse us."

That's what she said as she came in with her peerage, besides Gasper-chan. I had heard that she isn't coming because of her time stopping ability. It might become a little dangerous if she stops time here, when the 3 factions are meeting.

"My younger sister, and her family."

Sirzechs-sama introduces Buchou to the VIP of the other factions. Buchou also bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael-sama says his thanks to Buchou, so cool. Buchou conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel-san says it.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Sirzechs-sama gestures to the seat besides Kaichou. Everyone starts sitting down, I notice Asia-chan smiling at me, so I give a smile back.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Oh yes. Everyone here does know about that subject. Even though I wish I didn't, I know about it and that's fine. I would've been shocked by Kaichou keeping a straight face but I was already informed by Serafall-sama that she was told about it.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like that, the conference began! The conference is progressing smoothly, with Michael-sama talking first, then Sirzechs-sama and then finally, Azazel-san saying they don't have anything to fuss over.

"That's certainly true."

"Oh will you shut the fuMMMMMMM!"

Serafall-sama was about to swear at Gabriel-chan who said that, so I had to cover her mouth. I looked at Grayfia-sama who lets out a breath of relief. Crisis averted, for now.

(Serafall-sama please don't.)

I release my hand from her mouth.

(Ma-tan, ok I guess I was being a little naughty. Can you maybe hug me from behind? It would calm me Ma-tan.)

H-Hug her from behind! R-Right now? She wants me to hug her from behind to calm her?

(Will it really keep you from swearing at Gabriel-chan?)

She nods with a pouty look. She is cute. But, I really can't think about that right now. So I wrap my arms around her neck to make her feel good. I see Kaichou has face palmed again. I'm sorry Kaichou! It is the only way to keep her mellow! The conference continues and they speak about certain things, then it was Buchou's turn.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Buchou, Kaichou and Akeno-senpai, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continue to hear about it.

Buchou talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Everyone had different expressions.

"...That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils over there experienced."

Buchou who had said everything had finally resumed seating on hearing Sirzechs-sama's "Good work, sit down."

"Thanks, Rias-chan! Now, my cutest Queen! Your turn! Since you are my Queen who experienced the same things also! Give us your detailed report to these people!"

I became nervous speaking infront of all these people. I don't know if I can do it. But, then Azazel-san speaks up.

"Good timing, also Raynare Ganja. Since that is your Master, you also give a perspective since you came from the Fallen Angels side yet are a servant of a Devil."

I then hear a small laugh...it was Sirzechs-sama! He laughed, but I don't think anyone noticed it. Raynare Ganja, oh man.

"Raynare Ganja-chan..."

I release a little laugh at Serafall-sama who giggled that out. Raynare-san looks like she is about to cry. Raynare-san then comes over and stands next to me, we smile and nod to one another.

"Now, this is the report of the Queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama."

"And this is the report of Raynare...from the Fallen Angels side, servant of Makoto-sama."

We then start giving our individual reports which also includes things that we separately know that Buchou didn't know. As we are talking, everyone is giving different expressions like when Buchou gave her oral report.

After we had finished the report, we release a breath.

"...Now that is all that I, Hyoudou Makoto has to report."

"Well done Makoto-kun!"

Gabriel-chan smiled out, Serafall-sama doesn't look happy, I quickly take her hand as if to calm her down also. She also takes a breath and smiles at me.

"Yes, thank you for that Makoto-kun. It filled in the missing pieces of Rias' report."

I smile at Sirzechs-sama, I'm getting praised! That's all I wanted! Yay! I'm happy! I briefly look to Vali-san and, even though she has no facial expressions, her eyes are telling me something, they are congratulating me, I think. Either that, or it is a little bit of lust.

"...And that is my report."

"Thank you Raynare Ganja. That is a detailed report."

"Azazel-sama, please stop calling me Raynare Ganja."

Azazel-san immediately denied her request. Haha, poor Raynare-san. Is that really her last name?

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing these reports, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

Upon Sirzechs-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the Fallen Angel Azazel-san.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by...Makoto here but was taken by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael-sama says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but...I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-sama's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's. Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel-san smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, don't interfere with the human world's politics, you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

Everyone looked at one another before nodding.

"That's true."

"That's correct."

Michael-sama and Gabriel-chan say with bitter smiles.

"That's right."

"That's exactly it."

Also Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama gave the same opinions.

"Che. I thought you were better than god or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

On Azazel-san's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. The way he said it was surprising. Everyone here is surprised by the way he said it, even his Fallen Angel Raynare-san was shocked at how he said it.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the Angels say it since the original cause of the war, god and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael-sama said this but Azazel-san laughed at Michael-sama...! Bastard! Laughing at Michael-sama! I'll kill him!

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about god, god, god before."

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of god from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Onii-sama is right Azazel-san."

Even Gabriel-chan says this also, but then Azazel-san smiled perversely at Gabriel-chan. I glared a little. He shouldn't be a perv at Gabriel-chan. Then, his attention went back to Michael-sama, who has a little anger present on his face, possibly due to what Azazel-san was just doing.

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll fall you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we fell."

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-sama's words, Azazel-san nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

"Do you think a world without god is wrong? Do you think a world without god would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms then spoke again.

"The world moves even without a god."

Yes, he's right. Azazel-san is right alright. The world does continue on without god. It hasn't stopped anything. The conversation then moved onto different topics that involved certain things about each faction and other things like that.

Compared to sometime ago, the feeling of nervousness has reduced. Maybe they understood that no power wants war?

"And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs-sama's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or another, it seems the usual important conversation is finished. It has been along time since the conference began. Right now, Grayfia-sama is serving tea to people, but I then notice that Michael-sama is looking at me...

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Hyoudou Makoto-kun soon."

I look at Asia-chan. I had asked her before if it was alright for me to ask.

"Is it alright Asia-chan?"

"If Makoto-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Makoto-san."

I smile at her, then I turn my attention to Michael-sama.

"If you don't mind answering Michael-sama, why did you exile Asia-chan? Is it because of the system being inferior to what it once was?"

"I can only apologise for that. You are right. After god had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. god did. god made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

"...Because it is hard to run the system, because god created it. Running it must be hard for you Michael-sama. Even with the other Seraph around you as the centre, it must be hard for you."

Gabriel-chan then speaks up while looking at me.

"You are correct Makoto-kun. To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of god. With Onii-sama as the centre, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….compared to the time god existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in god is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Michael-sama then takes off after Gabriel-chan.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Sekiryuutei-dono's Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Because Asia-chan can heal others, other than followers of god, yes? Like Devils and Fallen Angels and other species."

Michael-sama nodded his head at me.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system..."

Xenovia-senpai then said something to stop Michael-sama.

"The people who know about the non existence of god, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank Angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non existence of god approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael-sama then bowed his head to those two. However, immediately Xenovia-senpai shakes her neck sideways and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but...even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Xenovia-senpai's thoughts about her life with us huh...Asia-chan then puts her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"

Michael-sama seems relived at that. Azazel-san then looked at Asia-chan, her body shaked.

"It seemed Raynare Ganja also killed her on her own accord. But, her life now is getting back on track thanks to my fri...thanks to Makoto here. Even still, she shouldn't of done it."

"That's right. Back then, I only thought of pleasing you Azazel-sama. Back then, my mind was cloudy with thoughts of getting stronger. I just did what I wanted, and the consequences of those actions can't ever be repaired. But, I'm punished by my Master every night."

Punished? Everyone turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"Now my Master is good, but he is also heavily into S&M! He puts me into all kinds of positions. He whips me, light bondage, toys, light electrocution and other naughty things."

"No I don't you liar! I've never done anything like that! And I'm not into S&M!"

"No need to be shy now Master. It is alright, since we are going to conceive..."

Argh! Shut up Raynare-san! You can't say that now! You idiot Fallen Angel!

"Is that the case? Then, Raynare Ganja, get pregnant soon. Let us have more strong children on the Fallen Angels side."

"Yes Azazel-sama!"

Azazel-sama then nodded to himself in a happy kind of way.

"Onii-sama, isn't that a little unfair? If only the Fallen Angels benefit from Makoto-kun's children, then isn't that unfair to the Angels also? If it is Makoto-kun then I'm willing to become a partner in this."

Everyone does a spit take! Did Gabriel-chan just offer to have my children!?

"I don't think so Gabriel! Ma-tan here is going to be with me first! I will bare my cute Queens children! We have already talked about it anyway. And Ma-tan has even said he wants children with me! Besides, what about that whole falling thing anyway? You do anything bad and you fall. Actually how have you not turned into Fallen Angel before with all the things you do?"

I feel like I'm going to die of embarrassment. B-But what does she mean by, all the things Gabriel-chan does?

"W-What are you saying Serafall-san? I'm not naughty. And it isn't like there aren't ways for Angels to conceive and not fall. An Angel can have children with other races you know?"

"Then, why my Queen!? He is cute and cuddly and my Queen! He is such a cutie, and he is too good for you, actually everyone is too good for you. No, Azazel isn't too good for you. So, be with Azazel Gabriel."

"I-I don't want to be with Azazel-san. Makoto-kun on the other hand..."

Sera-tans glare intensifies. While that is happening, Azazel-san is crying anime tears.

"You can fuck off."

""Onee-sama/Serafall-sama!""

Kaichou and I raise our voices! She just told Gabriel-chan to fuck off! She's going to cause a war! And somehow its going to be my fault!

"What? She can! Ma-tan she is trying to take you away from me again! Tell her!"

"Tell her what!?"

"Tell her you are my Queen! My cutest Queen!"

I give Serafall-sama a strange look. I'm pretty sure Gabriel-chan can already guess that I am Serafall-sama's Queen.

"Sera...Serafall-sama...this meeting is for...peace..."

"I know my cutest Queen. But, she can't take you away from me. I'll become upset. Will you wrap your tails around me now? It always comforts me."

I sigh and nod. I get out my tails and wrap them around her frame, she cuddles one of them.

"Makoto-kun is adorable!"

"..."

Serafall-sama didn't say anything, but looked like she wanted to say something to Gabriel-chan. Azazel-san then clears his throat.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"If I can fight strong opponents and have sex with Ma-kun, then I'm fine."

Everyone does a spit take! Why is this happening to me!?

"I-Is that so?"

"It is. Azazel, you already knew that. Why act surprised?"

"I didn't think you would say it here."

Azazel-san admits to her, she sighs and points at me.

"You're mine."

Oh my Maou. I'm apparently Vali-sans now. Then Azazel-san faces Aniki.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior Devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

Aniki replied while scratching his cheek.

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

Azazel-san sighed to himself then spoke again.

"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

...Why does everything always come back to sex?

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavour in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

"I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!"

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama is present here you know?"

Yuuto-senpai, the voice of reason! Aniki looks troubled by the look Sirzechs-sama is giving him...however I feel something is coming...I activate my Sacred Gear to pump its magical power around my body to reinforce myself. That is something I can do, I use my Sacred Gear to increase my magical power so this is what I can do right now.

* * *

This feeling...most people have stopped! All the higher ups haven't been affected. But some of Buchou's peerage have been. I look around and see that Raynare-san is still moving...? How is it possible that she is still moving but Akeno-senpai isn't? I notice that Buchou is fine, as is Yuuto-senpai and Xenovia-senpai.

"W-What was that?"

"Gasper-chan's time stopping ability I believe."

I reply to Raynare-san who comes up to me.

"How is it that you are still moving?"

"I invoked my Sacred Gears ability to surround myself in a magical aura that it does, what about you?"

"Vali, she did something. I think she protected me during the time stop, but I have no idea why."

I look to Vali-san, who smirks at me. I smile as a response and check on my King.

"Serafall-sama, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Ma-tan. You seemed to catch on quickly. Even I didn't feel it before you did. But, be alert now Ma-tan."

I nod with a serious look. Yuuto-senpai then comes over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I am fine. Thank you for worrying Yuuto-senpai. But, I am a Queen of the Maou you know? If I can't do simple things like this then, I would be a pretty useless Queen."

"You are anything but useless. Things might get dangerous now, I will protect you."

He smiles at me, I smile back.

"Lets fight together, Yuuto-senpai. Even if I might slow you down, please let me fight beside you."

"Of course, Makoto-kun. But, you wont slow me down at all. I think we make a pretty good team."

I nod at him. We do make a good team, as does Raynare-san and I. Right now, we are a team again, in this fight.

"Right."

Michael-sama and Gabriel-chan then go look out the window while Azazel-san and Sirzechs-sama get into a conversation.

"Oh, the Sekiryuutei has come back."

Like Azazel-san said, Aniki has come back now. It took a few minutes, since then I've seen that some people are attacking. This is a little dangerous. They are magicians...magicians...magic...hmmmm...no its not good.

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family."

That's what Buchou said to Aniki and then continued.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Ise is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened."

"Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?"

"It seems..."

"To be a terrorist attack."

Azazel-san said to Aniki, interrupting Buchou who made a sigh of annoyance.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it."

Azazel pointed outside. Aniki took a look and sees that the magicians are trying to attack the new school building, but they aren't getting anywhere.

"Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of Devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid class Devil."

Merlin Ambrosius...huh? That name, I obviously know it but...it feels deeper than that...if its mid level Devil, I should be fine, and so should everyone here actually. Even Aniki should be fine, but the face he is showing is anything but fine.

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of Devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become Devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that she lacks the output to stop us top position guys, though."

Gasper-chan is in danger! I just thought of that now!? I-I need to do something...but I can't leave Serafall-sama here alone, I'm her Queen after all...

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use her power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

Buchou looks pissed off and has a red aura around her. Yeah, they can't use people like this!

"By the way, the armies of the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put a hand on Buchou's shoulder with a tap, but Buchou mercilessly brushed the hand away.

Azazel-san then went to the window, summoned countless light spears outside and took out magicians easily! That's what I expect from Azazel-san! But still, Gasper-chan is in danger...

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

Preceding Azazel-sans gaze, magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds, and started shining ominously. Appearing there was different magicians from the ones Azazel-san defeated just a few seconds ago! Well, fighting magicians might be fun, hehe.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?"

A traitor here? Is someone here capable of betraying us like this? I wouldn't like to think people here would do that...I briefly look at Raynare-san, who looks like she is going to fight also. W-Well she is my partner in fighting, that's what we have decided after all.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

Sirzechs-sama said to all of us. But, who is going to go? I want to go but, I wouldn't like to leave Serafall-sama unprotected. But, she is strong enough...no I'm not leaving my King here.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take her back."

Sirzechs-sama gave a little laugh at Buchou's words.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? Its filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building...my base's clubroom has a remaining unused Rook piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Ooh I see, yes that's very good Buchou! But for Buchou to go on her own...I don't like it. As if anticipating this, Sirzechs-sama speaks again.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

Aniki raised his hand immediately.

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

Sirzechs-sama turned his eyes to Aniki briefly before turning to Azazel-san.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

Azazel-san became quiet at his words, but then faced Aniki.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel-san threw something to Aniki...bracelets? They must do something for Azazel-san to give them to Aniki like this.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half vampire, put one on her. It'll help her control her power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

Azazel-san then started talking about Aniki's Pawn pieces and said something about the value.

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. Promotion also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, its a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

That's a little harsh to say.

"Remember this well. The current you is a devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but its a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."

"I-I understand."

Aniki said to Azazel-san who gave that little speech.

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael-sama asked Azazel while sighing, but the Fallen Angel just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

Even I feel like that Michael-sama.

Buchou received the so-called special technique formula from her forehead by Grayfia-san.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

I go over to Aniki.

"Aniki, please save Gasper-chan for me. I would go but I have a duty to do. Please save her, she must be so frightened. Please do it for me Aniki."

"Count on me."

While that was happening, Azazel-san went over to Vali-san.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

Vali-san sighed at Azazel-san.

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half vampire who has become a problem?"

She actually just said that? I can't tell if she is being serious or not.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving her will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood. Ma-kun, come here."

Me? I go over to her with a little hesitation...

"W-What is it Vali-san?"

Without saying anything, she grabs my face and kisses me straight on the lips! Ok she serious has to warn me when she is about to do that! As we are kissing, I feel eyes behind me...Serafall-sama! Gabriel-chan! Raynare-san! Yuuto-senpai even! She breaks the kiss and smirks at me.

"Vali, was now really the time for that?"

Azazel-san deadpanned, Vali-san just gives him an emotionless stare.

"I will do whatever I want with Ma-kun here. You don't mind, do you Ma-kun?"

"I-I-I...w-well..."

"See Azazel?"

Azazel-san just rolls his eyes at her. Vali-san steps forward...wings of light appear...that must be her Sacred Gear.

"Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

When that happened, a snow white aura covered her body and when the aura died down, standing there was an armour similar to Aniki's amour but white and has a bigger chest area since...well she has big oppai.

"Vali-san, please be careful. Even if you are strong, I wouldn't like it if you got hurt. So, please be safe."

"I'll be safe, you also."

When she said that, my heart skipped a beat, as Azazel-san looks shocked. When my heart was skipping a beat, she opened the window and went outside, that instant...lots of explosions happened outside. Well, even I understand it. Vali-san is a very strong person.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel-san.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel-san shook his head at that question.

"Its to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael-sama said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

Preparing for attack? From who?

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

When Aniki said that, Buchou's eyes darted to Kaichou...does she think Kaichou is in the Khaos Brigade? Even though Kaichou is frozen, Buchou believes that Kaichou has some part in this!?

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

Michael-sama asks this of Azazel-san.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill natured to the extreme."

So they are people who seek to destroy things then?

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

Everyone became silent at this. A Dragon stronger than the Heavenly Dragons...Ophis? Or is it...ummmm, that other one I read about...Great Red?

"…I see, so that person has moved. The Uroboros Dragon Ophis. The Dragon feared by god."

As I was troubled by everyone's reaction, a voice that I wasn't used to hearing leaped into my ear.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade.]

Gah! A magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room at the same time as the voice! This is, a Devil!?

A magic circle I've never seen before! What or who is going to appear?

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time..."

Sirzechs-sama clicked his tongue. Eh? Why did he do that all of a sudden?

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Those two then get over there and disappear with a flash of light. As soon as they do...Sirzechs-sama speaks.

* * *

"The magic circle of Leviathan."

Leviathan? But, this isn't the same one Serafall-sama and I use.

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

Ooh I see. The original Leviathan. Thank you Sirzechs-sama! A woman appeared, she was wearing a dress that was extremely low cut and had a slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

She says fearlessly to Sirzechs-sama.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

So, this is a descendent...isn't it a little strange that the descendent and my King are both female and Leviathan? Wow, that's either a strange coincidence or it is supposed to be like a little comedy.

Cattleya Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

The old Maou faction has sided with the Khaos Brigade? I see...

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

It sounds like that to me Sirzechs-sama...

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

They will manage the new world, will they? Heh, I would like them to try. Try and take on Team Oblivion...huh? What was that about? What's...never mind that now.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout. I get infront of Serafall-sama in a defensive position, incase this bitch tries anything.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

She is disrespecting my King! Oh I don't think so! This bitch is going down! Serafall-sama is a better Leviathan than this bitch will ever be. Even only meeting her briefly makes me see that my King is 1000 times better than this whore!

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer...Sirzechs, your era is over."

"Alright bitch. This is a good time. I will be your opponent."

Everyone becomes shocked at my words. Well, isn't it an obvious if my King is being threatened for me to take action? I'm not letting whore here threaten my King so easily.

"Ma-tan..."

"Its fine Serafall-sama. I can do this, believe in your Queen."

When I said that, that Cattleya whore laughed.

"This small child is your Queen? Heh, you're more brain dead than I thought you was."

"This small child as you put it, is stronger than you are Cattleya-chan. Never underestimate this boy here. He will beat you in a fight. But I still don't like the feeling of him going alone..."

Serafall-sama's belief in me is strong...

"You surely jest."

"No, I don't. Ma-tan, show her your real power."

I nod and activate my Sacred Gear.

"In the name of Serafall Leviathan-sama, I shall kill you Cattleya Leviathan for insulting my King. Prepare to die!"

"Not alone Master! I'll fight also!"

Raynare-san gets besides me...with an unknown sword in hand. It has a mixture of light and darkness...what is that weapon? And where did she get it?

"...Fine. Let us do what we do best, yes?"

"Heh, that's fine with me. We will beat you, Cattleya...cattle...hahaha."

"Cattle...cow...hehe."

Raynare-san and I have a little laugh together. Cattle...eya doesn't look happy.

"Don't you laugh at me! Short stuff! Whore!"

Did she just call me short stuff!? I'll kill her!

"Did you just call me a whore!? You are one cow!"

"Don't call me a cow, whore!"

"Don't call my slave a whore, you stupid hooker!"

I called her a stupid hooker! She releases a lot of magical aura that surrounds her body.

"Ooh I'm scared, not. If you want a fight, bring it bitch!"

I point towards to window and release my demonic power, making a hole in the wall.

"Makoto, I will be right behind you, incase you need help."

I hear Azazel-san say to us. With backup from Azazel-san just incase, I feel safer.

"Thank you Azazel-san. Raynare-san, lets do this thing!"

"Y-Yes! Lets go!"

My Sacred Gear is active, whatever Raynare-san has is also ready. We three, and Azazel-san fly outside! Once outside, I and Raynare-san unleash a demonic attack and light spear, however Cattleya dodges it like it is a normal thing. That's fine, we have only just started anyway.

"Foxfire!"

I gather foxfire around me, and fire it at Cattleya, but she then activates some circle...a defensive circle! She blocks my attack with a defensive circle! Well, it would only make sense that she can fight a little also.

"Take this bitch!"

Raynare-san fired some power from the light darkness sword at Cattleya who activated some defensive magic circles to block the attack. Using this chance, I fire some foxfire at Cattleya also, to get through her barriers. It sails through the air so finely and at a semi fast pace.

DON!

My attack hits the barriers, and it seems to have broken them. I quickly charge for Cattleya who releases some demonic power at me, however I focus on the Rook trait of my Queen piece and place defensive demonic circle infront of me.

I send a look to Raynare-san who nods and circulates. While Cattleya is busy with attacking me, I sent Raynare-san around for a sneak attack. The attack of Cattleya's struggles with my defensive circle.

"Is that all the Queen of Serafall has? Weak!"

That's what you think. Unlike most people I know, I use my head in a battle. Devising the best solution to a problem. I've always liked dealing with problems and coming up with solutions, and this battle isn't any different to that.

"Is that so? Oh Cattleya, your shoes untied."

She gains a look of confusion, as I see Raynare-san go in for the attack.

CUT!

Raynare-san cut Cattleya's arm, that's because at the last second, she noticed the attack and stopped her attack on me, and activated a defence circle. The attack was mostly stopped by the circle, but some of the attack got through. I couldn't help but think that the sword she has is something strong.

"Argh! Bitch! Sneaky move."

"Hehe, is that all the brain power you have? And you called Serafall-sama brainless. I can't help but think you are a little brainless with the move we just pulled was something most could see through."

I reply to Cattleya with a sigh. She really is a little dense. I release some demonic power at her, she dodges but I use the speed of the Knight to get close and release an attack at close range!

DON!

I released a point blank range Golden Breaker. I didn't have the time to charge it up, however it was still effective and sent her flying into the sky.

"Heh, Makoto you are good. However, don't let your guard down."

"Y-Yes Azazel-san."

I focus on Cattleya again, Raynare-san and I launch attacks at her, she defends against them. She also launches attacks against us, but we also defend against her attacks. Raynare-san creates a thick light spear and throws it at Cattleya who activates multiple levels of defensive magic circles.

"You can't beat me!"

"You seem confident? I haven't even tried my best yet Cattleya."

"Hey now, I might as well us that item."

That item? She takes something out of her breasts...a bottle...it has a snake in? What is she going to do with that? She, swallows the snake...which immediately releases a large aura that spreads out from the whole area...just then, Azazel-san, Raynare-san and I each launch attacks at Cattleya who moves her right hand, they disappear immediately.

"Now, my move."

"I, wont lose. My Kings honour is on the line! Release power, Sacred Gear!"

I make that call as I raise my arms up. If she wants to increase power, then I will also! My Sacred Gears power washes all over me, yes maybe even I can beat this bitch.

"Lets go!"

I charge forward and she does the same! Serafall-sama! I will win for you!

* * *

**AN; Cliff hanger! So, it seems Makoto's sister wont be with Ise as most voted no. And for Cao Cao, it seems everyone bar one or two seem to think it is a good idea. Also, I got some reviews about Makoto and his sister hooking up? Well, I will leave that up to everyone so please review about it. Or, maybe Makoto's sister and Saji hooking up? Also, what about Jeanne for Ise? Lastly as for girl Cao Cao, I don't see her being with Ise with all the things she ****does, but Makoto is more forgiving, so I have decided to put her with Makoto.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem).**


	24. Issei and Makoto vs Vali

**Issei and Makoto vs Vali**

**Issei P.O.V**

When I noticed it, we were in the club room.

It had made a lot of noise, but the transfer had succeeded. However...

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing those weird robes! Heeeeeey! As I thought, this is the enemy's centre!

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

When I looked, it was Gasper! She is tied up with rope on a chair!

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…"

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you. Don't forget, you have your mate out there. He is extremely worried about you."

"...Mako-kun...is worried for me...?"

Buchou puts on a kind smile.

"Of course he is. He wanted to come, but sent Ise and I in his place. He wants you to be safe you know?"

"...I'm not a good mate anyway..."

"That's not true Gasper! Makoto, he likes you very much! He wont abandon you, you know? He's waiting to see you and to hug you and to keep you safe!"

Right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female! Witches? Witches are good too!

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Buchou with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half vampire and used her effectively as a tool? If you had made her Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This..."

I tried to strike back at that offensive remark, but Buchou restrained me with her hand.

"I…treasure my servant."

Buchou retaliated back calmly. Please get angry! There's no merit in behaving calmly with a person like this!

Hyuh! Bon!

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Buchou! Buchou's uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…H-Her breasts could be seen just a little.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a Devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic! Buchou isn't showing any sign of avoiding it! Damn it! The moment the magic bullet is fired again, I'll stand in front of Buchou and become a shield!

Bon!

The bullet grazed the lower part just a little from my neck. Oww! But, if it's just this much! Rather, that location! She aimed for Buchou's face!? U-Unforgivable! To aim for Buchou's face!

I was angry in both heart and mind, but Buchou came forth from behind me and spoke to Gasper kindly.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. Even I could tell that she was crying out of happiness.

Alright. Alright! In that case, Gasper. Next is a present of fighting spirit from me.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I raised my voice which rang within the room! Gasper! My feelings! I'll convey them through words and deliver them all the way to your soul!

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! But most of all, do it for your mate also! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

I put up my left arm high! Activate, my Sacred Gear!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on my left arm. Next, Promotion!

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Buchou nodded, and my power was raised! Furthermore, there was one more thing left!

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, my new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched me. However, I pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at my own hand.

I temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of my right hand with the blade…It hurts. But! Blood flowed out of my right hand.

"Ise…?"

Buchou looked at my action dubiously. Please be at peace of mind. This is a present for Gasper!

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? Don't you have a wonderful pair of oppai on youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

I stuck out my left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the strongest Dragon. And show us that you're a worthy Bishop!"

Gasper nodded at my words with a strong look. Gasper tasted my blood that had arrived at her mouth with her tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed my blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through my whole body. When I turned my eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair...

She wasn't there! Gasper wasn't sitting on the chair!? She had disappeared!? Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and...

Chichichichichichi. A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So she transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance.

Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians' shadow!

The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!"

Don! They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend...to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

I see, as I thought, that's Gasper's power!

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction! So they intend to aim at me and Buchou!

Doshu! The countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at me and Buchou, but...

They all stopped in mid air.

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly. I see, so she invoked her Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats!

Moreover, she was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets! So she can control her Sacred Gear thanks to the effect of drinking my blood!

[I'm stopping you people!]

Kah! Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

[Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!"

I started running and touched the magicians! Then, while striking a cool pose in the centre of the room, I cried out!

"Dress Break!"

The clothes of the witches who were time-stopped were brilliantly blown off! A trade fair of naked woman unfolded before my eyes! I can look as much as I like, touch as much as I like!

Buh! As a nosebleed spurted out, I gave a smile of victory.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

My kohai stops the enemy, and I blow off their clothes. We're the strongest. We're invincible!

"Is that really so Ise? Is it!?"

Buchou glared in my direction, I'm a little frightened. I then had a conversation with Ddraig about this Ophis Dragon.

"Senpai, is your hand okay?"

Gasper, who had returned from the bats and shadows to her true form, asked this. Because she was wearing the ring I had gotten from Azazel, her Sacred Gear also wouldn't run out of control.

"Yeah, I'm used to injuries of this extent. Even though I look like this, I've also had a hole in my stomach from the attack of Raynare...Ganja."

"Ueeeeeeeh? R-Really…? S-Senpai has really experienced a lot of violence…"

I-Is that so? Thinking about it, ever since I became a Devil, I seem to be living considerably violent days…I haven't worried about it since I've been living happily with Buchou and the others, but are the chances of me going to the jaws of death surprisingly high?

"How was drinking my blood?"

"Mako-kun's blood is more euphoric."

"I-I see. Is there a reason for that?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"It just tastes amazing. Like all the troubles of life melt away."

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Ise, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

That was Buchou. Thank you for your hard work!

[Yes!]

Me and Gasper responded, and followed behind Buchou.

We left the room and moved to the entrance of the old school building. Just as we went to the exit, something fell down on us!

* * *

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

It is Azazel! He seems to be injured! Raynare is also next to him! But, I thought she is always with Makoto? If she is here, does that mean he is fighting someone on his own...?

"That's right, Azazel."

As Vali replied, I hear a cry from outside.

"You bitch!"

Bang! Crash!

When looking outside, I see Makoto has just smashed someone into the ground, but his breathing is laboured. I looked to see who is he fighting, it is a girl with such a risque way of dressing!

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

She gives off a little smirk at Azazel.

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard? When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla, the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to become strong, but I should have also said don't only make factors that will destroy the world."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally and of course, the other personal matter."

Personal matter? What, personal matter. I also see that the woman is fighting with Makoto again. She is releasing lots of demonic attacks on him, but he is using his Sacred Gear to absorb the attacks. But he told me that it takes stamina to do that, maybe that's why he is panting heavily.

Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit her hand against her chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

Lucifer...!?

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

As she said that, several folds of Devil wings grew from her back along with her wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's her. She'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

"Will you stay still!?"

"Never!"

Back outside, the woman is launching countless attacks on Makoto, who is hanging in...but it doesn't look like he will last much longer.

"Looks like my friend needs some assistance. If that's the case then..."

Azazel mutter and took something...a dagger out of his pocket.

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. However, they're incomplete. Its because god and Maou died while leaving behind bugs which can just upset the world's balance like the Longinus and Balance Breaker. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

The dagger that Azazel had changed shape! Its parts separated and light gushed out.

"Balance Breaker…!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person there wearing gold plate armour.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other Dragon series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece Artificial Sacred Gear. This is Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Spear Armour."

[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.]

What do you mean, Ddraig?

[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?]

So it's a disposable artificial Sacred Gear! Even so, what I don't understand is how it could be emitting a dragon aura. However, Azazel's development of Sacred Gears was unexpected!

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!"

Vali laughed.

"You aren't going to win Cattleya! Take this, Golden Breaker!"

Turning back to the fight with Makoto, he releases a large block of golden demonic power that heads towards that woman! The woman uses some defensive circles to block the attack...

BREAK!

The circles break immediately and envelope her! She lets out a scream...

"Oh, was I not needed?"

Azazel seems a little surprised. Vali however smirks a little.

"Heh, I didn't choose him for nothing you know?"

"Oh, you have met the other one then? That one, will beat you instantly Vali, no mistaken that. He's a real monster. Even I'm afraid of the power that guy has."

"A monster you say? Even as my lover, I want to fight this other half of his. It would be, a little fun."

Azazel snorts at Vali who narrows her eyes in return.

"Maybe for him, not you. Project HDF isn't just a name you know? That Project, created two monsters. But, they have the gentlest of souls, when not controlled."

Controlled? Two monsters? If, what I know is, Makoto is apparently this Project HDF, then there is another one out there? Someone connected to Makoto? But, I still don't understand how Makoto was involved with this Project HDF. He has been with me, for as long as I can remember.

"Two you say? What is the other one called?"

"...Chelia. That girl was powerful alright. A real monster. Just like, her brother."

Brother!? Makoto, has a sister? Azazel just confirmed it! I remember hearing him screaming out for this Aneki of his, but at that time, I thought he might've been a little confused and meant to shout for me. But, Makoto has a secret sister?

"B-Brother? Ise...your brother has a sister...and that means you also technically...like that other Makoto said that time..."

Buchou whispered out from beside me...I had no idea.

"That's right Rias. Chelia, and Makoto. If I say those two names to Sirzechs and Michael, they will know it immediately. I don't know if they recognize Makoto on his own, as it has been sometime since then, but if I say those two names together, it is very possible that those two would know it also."

"Well where is this Chelia girl then!?"

I release a little anger. If she is Makoto's sister, then why isn't she here? Shouldn't she be here for him like I am? She is his older sister. She should be looking after her little brother also. But, this still doesn't make sense at all.

"Anyone's guess. Who knows now. I've not seen her in a long time, same for Makoto, until recently. Look, this is them."

Azazel makes a little magic circle appear in his hands, a locket was teleported here, and then he opened it. When it opened, a holograph of Azazel, Makoto and...aah! Shit! She's a bombshell! Nice oppai! Its the same as Buchou! No! Maybe even bigger than Buchou and Akeno-san! Nice white smooth legs, and she has those tails and ears Makoto has! Long golden blonde hair, the same colour as Makoto but she has...heterochromia eyes.

One left golden eye and one right green eye...actually looking now, Makoto has the same eyes in that holograph but in the opposite eye. So his left eye is green and his right eye is golden. But, he has two green eyes, so how does he have heterochromia eyes there? She actually looks like a female Makoto! She even wears glasses! So damn sexy and hot! Where is she!? I want her badly! They look happy with Azazel. It is a genuine smile from all three of them, as Azazel has his arms around them both, they all are doing the peace sigh.

"Don't look like that Ise, its perverted."

Buchou scolded me. I hang my head in shame, but still! This girl looks totally hot! I'd totally take her as a girlfriend! Hey, maybe if I ever meet her, she might give me a reward for looking after her brother.

[Ooh so you looked after my precious Makoto?]

[That's right Chelia. He is my most important Otouto.]

[If that's the case then, please allow me to give you myself because you did my job. Please grope my oppai, you naughty Devil-chan~]

...That would be the best! Chelia, come to me! I'm looking after Makoto for you Chelia! Give me a reward naughty fox girl! My brain is going into overload! Chelia! I'm smitten by your beauty!

"This is Chelia, and Makoto with me, along time ago. Wasn't we happy? Best of friends. But then, they disappeared without a trace, and I haven't seen them since. If you are wondering about the eyes, that's natural. I guess Makoto chose two green eyes this time around, most likely a powerful spell, which could be released if he wants it to be. Hey Ise, Chelia was into perverts."

My nose starts bleeding! This girl actually liked perverts! But, Makoto cast a spell to cover his eye colour, why would he do that? It looks pretty cool looking if I do say so myself. Unless he didn't like them.

"S-She was!?"

"Ooh yes. But, she liked it best when people was kind to her brother. That's what that girl was like. She, deeply loved Makoto, like he loved her deeply. But right now, I don't know where she is."

Azazel seemed sad by that. I guess they was really close.

"You've never mentioned this Azazel."

Vali commented as I see Makoto having another round with that bitch! Azazel notices and gets ready to help.

"Because, they are my precious memories. It isn't for me to share, unless it is necessary. Like now for instance Vali. You take him on, and one of two things will happen. You die, or you are badly beaten. I'm warning you now. The current you couldn't take on that monster if he comes out."

"Meh, is that the case? You better go and help my lover then."

Looking back to Makoto, the woman releases some kind of aura and her arms turn into a tentacle like thing and went for Makoto who dodges them quite effectively. But as the was about to latch onto him, Azazel somehow gets between them and it wraps around his left arm.

A suspicious pattern emerged on the lady's body!

"That is a self destruct use technique formula!"

Buchou said it! Seriously, that's going to explode!? Azazel tried cutting it and so did Makoto. But there was no sign of it coming off.

"A-Azazel-san...w-why did you do that? This was..."

"I couldn't let an old friend get hurt on my watch, especially when he isn't at full strength. Now, Raynare Ganja! Get him away from me!"

Raynare, she flew up and grabbed the air borne Makoto and pulled him to our side.

"This is all my fault. He's going to die because of me."

Makoto releases a few tears as Gasper hugs him.

"Azazel! You wasn't my target but you will do! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, its useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"So you'll deal great damage to me with self sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Ise, Raynare, Makoto, Gasper! Get some distance! As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!"

"But, Buchou! What about Azazel?"

"If he's the Governor of his organisation, he'll deal with it somehow! However, we'll get caught up in it and die!"

We quickly got some distance. Even as we got away by a certain extent, Buchou and Makoto deployed several layers of defensive barriers and started preparing for the explosion's aftershocks.

"Wah!"

Gasper's scream! When I looked, some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. Its annoying if time is stopped."

"Vali-san! Why are you doing this? Please, stop."

For a second, I thought I saw a willingness to stop, but that was shrugged off.

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. Its full of weak points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double edged sword that submits damage to allies as well."

"That tentacle is a special make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder. The next instant...

"Azazel-sama!? Y-You cut off your arm!?"

Just like Raynare said, Azazel actually cut off his arm!

Fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm. The cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"You cut off your own arm!?"

Cattleya was shocked, however her abdomen was pierced by a spear of light that Azazel threw.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Cattleya's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky. Azazel's armour was then released.

"What the hell happened to her...?"

What is Azazel saying? She died, didn't she? She's gone, right?

"Azazel...what are you saying?"

When Vali questioned him, he remained silent, but then sighed to himself.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an Artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, Gigantis Dragon-kun Fafnir."

The white armoured Vali descended from the night sky.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your Artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou. You'll still fight even with that injury? What fighting spirit! Vali glanced at Azazel who took a fighting stance, and then asked us a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

What's she talking about all of a sudden?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou and a legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same Dragon type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

I pointed to myself and she nodded.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part time job as an ordinary full time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a Devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

"Vali-san. Please don't say Aniki is nothing! Please stop it at once! He isn't nothing at all!"

Vali's eyes went from me to Makoto beside me.

"And for you. Talent, power, the intelligence. It is like you are an opposite of your brother. Fighting you, would be more fun than him. All that power you possess and it is screaming to come out. Even if Azazel says I shouldn't fight you, it makes me want to fight you. No, actually I wont fight you. You know why?"

He nods at Vali.

"I know why. Please stop fighting. It isn't worth it to fight. There are more things to life than fighting. Like, love. Love is a lot more important than fighting. Fighting just causes pain and pain hurts me so much. I don't want to see anyone experience pain, I feel like I've felt it before in my heart."

Vali seems to be thinking about it, but ultimately shakes her head.

"I know. But, I will take you away from it. If you want, come with me. Unlike these people, I will praise you for things you do. Remember, you wanted praise of others and hated it that Hyoudou Issei was given a gift from Michael and you wasn't. Didn't that make you angry inside?"

Makoto...hated it that I got something from Michael-san? He hated it that I got Ascalon from Michael-san. Was it because, I got it and he didn't? Or, that it was something Michael-san gave me? Michael-san is...someone Makoto idealizes, so it makes sense that he would hate it that I got something off his hero and he didn't.

"...I'm not going to lie. It hurt and upset me that Michael-sama would give something to Aniki and not me when I worship him so much. It hurts that he is always talked about by others and I'm not as talked about. I know it is childish and petty but, I want to be recognized for the things I do! I work very hard yet it is the Sekiryuutei who is most talked about. If Michael-sama praised me once, I would be so happy."

Such heavy tears come from his eyes. He really just wants to hear a "Well done" from Michael-san. If he heard that, Makoto would feel a lot better than he does now. I wonder if Michael-san knows this? He then dries his tears and looks straight at Vali with a determined look.

"But, I'm proud of him. I don't need to be the hero. I will stand next to the hero as his sidekick. Because Vali-san, I love my Aniki and I always will! No matter how famous he becomes and I don't! Even if I'm left behind and he is with others, I will always love him."

...I don't know how to feel right now. Sad that he feels this way. But, happy that he loves me.

"I'll take you by force then."

What!? S-She is going to take Makoto by force!?

"W-What are you saying?"

"I will beat these people, then take you with me. I'll show you a life where you will want for nothing. I will kill these people and take you away with me."

"No you wont."

I whisper out. She can't take Makoto away from me. She can't kill these people who I call friends either.

"Together, we will become the ultimate team. Join me Ma-kun. Around these people, your potential will be wasted. With me, it will flourish. Join me."

"You aren't taking him Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to my anger, my Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura.

With the ring I got from Azazel also acting on it, I equipped the Booster Gear Scale Mail without having to sacrifice anything.

However, a countdown like thing appeared on the jewel of my left arm's gauntlet. Time wise, I didn't have even fifteen minutes. Though it was still better than the mere ten second of my incomplete Balance Breaker.

"Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a Dragon's surge."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragon's power.]

"I see. So his greater affinity with his Dragon is also explained through this reason."

As if I know! In any case, if I don't do something about this girl, my surroundings will become a disaster! I won't allow that!

"I-I will fight also."

Makoto said from besides me. I turn to him, he can barely stand. His fight with the Leviathan woman has worn him down, yet he is trying to fight also.

"Don't be stupid. Let me handle this bitch. As your Aniki, I will fight in your place."

"B-But..."

I give him a stern look. If he was to fight now, I hate to say it but he would be in the way with his condition as it is right now. At full power, he would be fine but, right now he is going to be a little of a hindrance.

"Fine. But, please be careful. I don't hate you. I'm jealous of you, but I don't hate you. I definitely don't hate you. Please remember that Aniki. I would never hate you."

"We are having a talk after this. Get those feelings of yours out."

"...Please be safe. I will cheer, that's all I can do now it seems. No, I can do something."

He grips my hand, his Sacred Gear glows and that same glow goes to me...I'm suddenly feeling refreshed! I feel at full and top performance!

"I can't do much, but I can at least restore your stamina. I know you haven't been fighting much, but you will need all your stamina to fight Vali-san."

So, this is his Sacred Gear doing this, is it? He restored my stamina to full. Right, I'm at full!

"Thanks Makoto."

He smiles and leaves my side. I focus my rage on Vali.

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understaaaaaaand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed towards Vali! Vali covered her face with her mask. So she's prepared to fight! It was only my second time using Balance Breaker, but a failed attack wasn't permitted like that time with Riser!

However, Vali easily avoided and dodged my tackle! Not yet! I regained my balance in mid air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged! I extended Ascalon from my gauntlet and unleashed an attack with my unskilled weapon!

However, I couldn't manage to land a single hit with only my mere swinging slashes on Vali as she dodged with light movements.

[Vali, that sword carries Dragon slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

Just as she says, I won't be able to even graze her with my skill. Damn it! If it's like this, I should have learned more swordplay from Kiba! Next time I'll train seriously!

In this Balance Breaker state, it's temporarily possible to use my doubling ability whenever and however I want.

[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]

So even just maintaining this state uses up stamina! Good thing Makoto restored my stamina to full then. Vali's side must have a lot of surplus!

[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time she uses her ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which she can use it will also be enormous.]

Tch…! What an unpleasant reality! The difference in power between me and Vali is decisive! As I thought, I'm a lot weaker! That's obvious. She has a complete Balance Breaker. I on the other hand got a lot of help and have a Balance Breaker that is severely limited. No, before that, me and that girl...our basic specs are too different!

Don!

Guhah…! At that instant, I choked. A heavy fisted blow hit me in the chest! Heavy! Rather, it was too fast for me to see. What a shot! My legs trembled from just this! T-There was also a crack in my armour! If I receive many of these kinds of hits, it'll abruptly be over!

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak!"

[Divide!]

I heard a voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet, and my power instantly vanished. Did she halve my power!? Was it activated from the blow I received to my chest before!?

[Boost!]

However, I also activated my own Sacred Gear and my power was restored.

[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but...The Vanishing Dragon's other ability is troublesome.]

Ddraig, what do you mean?

[That girl halves her opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to herself. In other words, your power is taken away and turned into her own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]

T-Then, even if I reset from the minus, that girl will become plus!?

[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, she has a limit. Power that goes beyond her capacity is released from the wings of light on her back and she keeps maintaining her power limit without destroying her body.]

"Come on, come on!"

Seeming to enjoy herself, Vali fired a seemingly endless number of magic bullets but...I'm not hit! A magic circle has appeared infront of me...Makoto! I told the little idiot to not get involved yet, he is protecting me even now!?

"Hahahaha! This is great! Truly, even after nearly no power left, he chooses to protect you! Ma-kun, you have my praise!"

"I-I...wont stop now...n-no matter if I-I die..."

He spreads out his Devil wings and joins me by my side. When I was about to say something, he gave me the look that says he's going to join in, no matter what. Vali stops her attack on the circle and gives Makoto a questioning look.

"I can't sit out now. I-I might be tired but, e-even I can do t-this!"

He holds up his Sacred Gear and points it at Vali-san.

"This is my resolve Vali-san. Ascalon! Come to me!"

Suddenly, aura from the Ascalon went to Makoto, who's hands are glowing whitish while his Sacred Gear is glowing a different colour.

"I finally remember something. Vali-san. I'm a Kyuubi, no I'm half one. But, I instantly know what this power is, my Senjutsu! My special ability! My special Senjutsu that no one else can do! Right now, it isn't in my control, but if I can at least do this, then I will finally be seen as someone who can fight alongside the Sekiryuutei! Combine! Demonic Lightning from the Ziz, and Dragon slayer aura Ascalon! Combine and devour the enemy! Creation, Holy Demonic Dragon Slaying Lightning!"

His Sacred Gear erupted and lots of violent black lightning covered his whole body! This is strange but, this is amazing! Makoto can wield this lever of power! The violent black lightning which also has Ascalon's aura inside is coming together in Makoto's hands, he seems to be in pain.

"The power to combine!? That's it, isn't it!? Combining two or more completely different powers into a new, stronger power! Hahahaha! This is why I chose you! Yes! Show me your power Ma-kuuuuuuuuun!"

We had returned to the ground, and right now I'm just stood behind Makoto who looks ready to fire that attack!

"I'm inexperienced. I don't understand it that well, I don't understand it Vali-san but somehow I have the ability to combine auras through Senjutsu that is unique to me! So take my resolve! That my power as it is! If I'm someone you love then, I can't be weak right? I will show you and everyone why Serafall-sama made the correct decision that day! Take thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

The violent black lightning went towards Vali at speeds I didn't know existed! Its faster than Kiba! Vali raised a shield of light! The attack reaches the shield and right now is struggling against the shield!

"Try and absorb this Vali-san! Its too strong for yooooooooooooooou!"

Vali, calling Makoto on his words activated her Sacred Gear and tried to take in the power by Dividing it, however Makoto did something also. He, sent some of that white aura to the wings of Vali, which have been absorbing Makoto's attack. His Sacred Gear glowed also!

"You can't release the excess power because I've used my sealing ability and my Senjutsu in tandem! By combining my sealing ability with your Divine Dividing, I've sealed off that ability to release the excess power from your wings! That's the best I can do right now. No, it will be the best I can do against someone like you. Usually, my Sacred Gear can't seal things that aren't an attack or spirits, but by using that Senjutsu, I've sent the sealing power of attacks and configured it into a sealing ability to seal that power away!"

Makoto...he did all that? Someone like me doesn't understand what's happening but it sounds like Makoto has some special power that can combine auras together. And his Sacred Gears ability is to seal attacks, and Makoto somehow sent that sealing power to Vali's wings, and sealed the ability to release the power there. Just, that is damn awesome.

Biiiiiiin!

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again

[What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]

Vali reacted to Albion's voice and tried to defend by crossing her arms, but...

DOOOOOOOOOOON!

The attack of Makoto's connected with Vali! The attack wasn't as strong because some of it was absorbed by Vali however it was strong enough to completely shatter Vali's armour! Blood, blood was pouring out of Vali's mouth as Makoto was blown back! I caught him and he is barely conscious.

"...Ma-kun, I really did choose wisely. To do all that. Even I'm banged up pretty bad. Harness that special power of yours. If you had complete control, I would've been beaten by that."

"Va-Vali-san...I'm sorry for hurting you if I did...b-but I can't lose Aniki now."

As Makoto said that, Vali's armour has been repaired! However, she is breathing quite heavily. Makoto has damaged her quite abit it seems.

[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. Its no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. Its next to impossible for you to defeat her within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]

Of course! There's no way I could leave Buchou behind! Or rather, where could I escape to within this barrier!?

[Then, what will you do? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time it's out of the question. Will you surrender?]

Makoto then gets my attention by tapping me on the face.

"What is it?"

He shows me something...a jewel? Its a jewel from the Vanishing Dragon. When Makoto's attack hit her, the jewel came off and rolled over to us!

"Can you make use of this? Since its you, the Sekiryuutei, maybe you could make a miracle happen. I feel like I'm about to pass out. Please use this to win, but please don't kill her."

Even saying that, he looks quite calm.

"Yes yes! I will make use of this! I will win, alright. Just rest. You've done enough. I will tell Michael-san as much. Everything you have done today, Michael-san will definitely be happy!"

"...Thank you..."

His grabs my hand again, his Sacred Gear glowed and I feel my stamina restore, not fully but it has at least gone back to three quarters. His eyes then close after he had done that, he has passed out from tiredness. Even passing out, he was thinking about keeping me at top performance. But what do I...aah never mind.

"I'll take Master. Beat Vali, for Master Ise. Even if you don't like me, please listen to my words and win. You have inherited his will in this fight."

"Raynare...count on me."

Raynare smiled and then took Makoto off my arms and carried him to safety. Right with Makoto safe, I speak to Ddraig.

* * *

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]

I hold the jewel tight in my hand that Makoto gave me. Even coming off Vali, it will still have some power inside it.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!"

I transmitted the thing I imagined in my brain to Ddraig who was inside me! I imagined hard!

[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]

Makoto gave me resolve so, of course I have it.

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet. If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!]

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali asked that, seeming interested.

"Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

I smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of my right hand into pieces, and drove into it the Vanishing Dragon jewel that I picked up before!

A silver aura sprang forth from my right hand and wrapped around the right side of my body. A phenomenon from the jewel?

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn it! What is this!?

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My thoughts soared in overwhelming pain.

"You intend to take in my power?"

Realising what I was trying to do, Vali showed a shocked expression.

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

[Guooooooooooooooooh!]

Ddraig was also leaking out agony but it also contained laughter.

[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

[Since meeting with this host, with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with determined stupidity!]

"Hahaha..."

I hear a little laugh behind me...Raynare Ganja! She has Makoto in her arms yet she let out a little laugh at me!

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

My right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded my right arm!

Then...A white gauntlet appeared on my right arm. It looks a little strange being on my arm like that.

"…Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear?"

"No, it's only a little, but it's possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non existence of god. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little."

[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear program and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

Albion still couldn't seem to believe it. Well, to be honest though, I was also desperate.

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at my words.

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for Devils that live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened her arms wide. Her wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

Somehow I feel offended! That girl harshly makes me sound like an utter idiot!

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from her jewel, Vali pointed her hand at the trees spread out below her.

The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant! Ooh! They were seriously halved!? More of the surrounding trees were compressed and halved. Don't ruin the scenery of the old school building!

"Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei. Let me clearly explain it to you."

Azazel spoke. Ooh, Governor. Please do. In a way even the stupid me can understand.

"That ability halves everything in her surroundings. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then Rias Gremory's bust will also be halved."

...Seriously!? No! Never! Her breasts can't be halved!

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I'll take her out now!

"You bastard! Buchoooooou's! So you intend to halve the size of my Buchou's breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasts!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Voices from jewels on various places of my armour repeatedly resounded.

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

My surroundings flew off! The ground I was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater.

The windows of the old school building completely cracked, and the outer wall was collapsing.

My whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura it has ever had.

"Ahahaha! What the heck is that!? Seriously! His Dragon power sprang up because his Masters breasts might become smaller!"

Azazel guffawed and burst out laughing.

"Its because he is a pervert Azazel-sama. He really is a perfect example of a pervert."

Raynare burst out laughing also! Fuck offfffffffffffffff!

I thrusted my finger at Vali! The far off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, it's interesting!"

The Hakuryuukou flew out at me. I didn't feel slow.

Bah! I got away from that spot and kicked Vali in the side as she flew!

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Like I know! Be surprised as you please! As if I'll forgive! As if I'll forgive this girl! If I leave her alone, not only Buchou, but also Akeno-san's breasts will be halved!

"This is for Buchou's breasts!"

A hit to Vali's abdomen with my right fist! In my mind, Buchou's breasts shook!

[Divide!]

At the same time I activated the Hakuryuukou power I had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from her mouth! I continued attacking like that without interference!

"This is for Akeno-san's breasts!"

A hit to the face! Alright! I completely broke her helmet! In my mind, Akeno-san's breasts bounced!

"This is for the breasts I've not seen yet but will!"

The jets on his back from which her wings of light originated were destroyed! In my mind, I saw Makoto's sister, Chelia's perfect breasts jiggle!

"This is for Xenovia's breasts!"

I vigorously kicked her high into the air! In my mind, Xenovia's breasts were pleased!

I then tackled her with extreme speeds!

"Gahah!"

Vali vomited blood from my extreme tackle. Yeah, serves you right! Vali struck against the ground.

In contrast to me who had gotten angry, Vali just gave a seemingly happy smile. It's sickening!

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

[Vali, I finished analysing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this."

No way. It's not showing any effect anymore! Even though I thought I delivered that much pain!

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's Juggernaut Drive if its the current Hyoudou Issei?"

[Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig's curse may be removed.]

"It'll all work out, Albion. I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice..."

What? That damn Vali was chanting something.

[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and me. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So its Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from her mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so its already time."

"Who are you?"

I pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel. Huh? That isn't familiar at all, though?

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

I was so shocked that all my anger till now was blown away! Because, he's the one from that famous story!

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey Youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well matched."

That guy laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

The Youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape! Don't kid around! I still have to give him my breast doctrine one more time!

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

My Sacred Gear was released. My armour vanished, and the ring which helped my power also crumbled away. The Balance Breaker state that was reinforced by the ring has been removed!

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let her escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. To the end, its an emergency use measure."

"Right now is for emergency use! I was made a fool of by her! As if I'll let her get away!"

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible."

I see, that's the decisive gap between me and Vali, as expected. There's no meaning if I can't maintain that period of time where I temporarily surpass her for a long time.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger. Until then...Ma-kun..."

She looked at the sleeping Makoto kindly before disappearing into the darkness. We all then decide to go to the school grounds. When getting there, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle.

* * *

"M-Ma-tan!? W-What happened!?"

Serafall-sama came over and ripped Makoto away from Raynare and held him dearly on the ground.

When Sirzechs-sama caught sight of us, he raised his hands.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. Azazel, what happened to that arm?"

Sirzechs-sama gestures Asia to heal his arm, which she does. But, it doesn't fix the arm, just heals the parts that are left, she just closed the wound up.

"I was caught by Cattleya defending Makoto who nearly beat her and nearly self destructed along with her...maybe. I had no choice but to cut it off."

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the Devils side. About that wound..."

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

They then had a conversation about Vali and her betrayal. Serafall-sama is releasing tears at how Makoto is, he hasn't woken up yet.

"Serafall-sama...Makoto did a great job. He...almost beat that lady and he would've won if she didn't blow herself up and he fought against Vali in an exhausted state. Actually, he did quite abit of damage to Vali."

"That's my Ma-tan. Always doing the stupid things when he is such a smarty all the other times. Why did you do it Ma-tan? What did you need to prove? I already know you are a strong person. Don't scare me ever again. Ma-tan..."

"...I'm...sorry..."

Makoto's small voice brought me back from sadness. It was a little sad to watch Serafall-sama cry over Makoto. Idiot, scaring your King like that.

"Why are you sorry? You did a good job Ma-tan."

"I-I didn't. A-Azazel-san l-lost his arm because of me. I'm always going to be a failure."

"What are you saying? Since when have you been a failure? You aren't a failure."

He shook his head, briefly looked at Michael-san, then me and then focused his eyes on the floor.

"I'm not even..."

"You aren't what?"

"The Sekiryuutei. I'm not someone like that. I'm a useless child and I've always been useless! I'm never going to save the day! I'm just useless! I'm just a stupid small child! You made a bad decision making me your Queen Serafall-sama. You wasted a valuable piece on someone worthless like me!"

SLAP!

She slapped him across the face, with tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me Makoto? Don't ever say you are useless or worthless or any crap like that."

She called him Makoto instead of Ma-tan. She is really serious. That's the first time I've ever heard her call him that.

"Serafall-sama I..."

"You aren't useless. If you was, I wouldn't of made you my Queen, would I? Why do you think you are useless? All I ever see is you being helpful. Everyday, you help people. Go out of your own way to help people that needs help. Look at Asia-chan, you saved her, when Rias-chan was in that arranged marriage, you wanted to help then but stopped because it might've cause trouble for me. Also Yuuto-chan, you helped him even though you aren't apart of that group. When Cattleya-chan insulted me, you immediately defended me without hesitation. It doesn't matter what others think or say about you, because I am always going to be your main supporter."

When saying that last bit, she looked at Sirzechs-sama and Michael-san. I guess she already knows what he thinks about that, and maybe she also knows about how they apparently talk about me and never really him.

"I...love you."

...He just said he loves her!? H-He loves Serafall-sama!? Saying that now!?

"And, I love you. You actually said it, I'm so happy."

"I'm so in love you Sera-tan! B-But that person hurt me so much...I-I don't even k-know anymore..."

"What happened with that? Please tell me Ma-tan."

When asking him that, Raynare, Asia, Koneko-chan, Kaichou, Gabriel-san, Gasper and even Kiba for some reason crowded around him. They started listening as Makoto explained what happened.

"I-It sounds so stupid. I-I-I had a c-crush on t-this girl for a f-few years, and it g-grew into love. Then, one d-day I gathered m-my courage t-to t-tell her and w-when I-I did...I wouldn't date a shy child. I would rather date someone who is my height and who has confidence, like your brother. Those w-words that d-day hurt me s-so much. T-To most it w-wouldn't b-be so b-bad but...t-to someone l-like me w-who has trouble w-with this s-sort of thing..."

"I see now. That's why. That explains why you compare yourself to Ise-chan. It explains it Ma-tan. Your inferiority complex towards Ise-chan and others and your height complex. You know, that bitch is wrong. She lost the best person in the world that day. It explains why you always looked frightened when one of us did something. Like when we hugged you or kissed you, well just me and that bitch Vali."

"...I'm scared to fall in love again...if it happens then...I can't take the risk that...I know you wouldn't but...what if you just see me as a shy child after all...I don't want to go...through the pain of losing...someone...I love because...I'm like a shy child..."

He buries his hands into his face, but Serafall-sama takes them away.

"I see you as Ma-tan. The boy...no the man I fell in love with. That's who you are too me. No one else can take your place in my heart. You will always be there you know? Not one person can take that place, other than you."

"O-Only me..."

Serafall-sama nodded happily.

"Serafall-sama is right Makoto-san. You are the best kind of person. The day you saved me from Raynare-san. The time after the Phenex game when I was frightened, you was there to make me feel better. Whenever I am in danger, you are always there to help me. I would never hurt Makoto-sans heart. You promised to be with me forever and I promised you."

"A-Asia-chan. I-I did promise to be with you forever. I will always be with you, if you can put up with someone like me."

"Hehe, of course I can! Because, I like Makoto-san very much."

She smiled brightly as Koneko-chan got onto his lap and hugged him.

"...I will always be with you Mako-kun."

"S-Someone like me Koneko-chan..."

"...Only Mako-kun. I wouldn't hurt...your heart either. That girl...was an idiot...to let you go...but she did and now...I...we can have you. Since, you are a lolicon."

She smirked that last part out, he gains red cheeks...is he a lolicon!?

"M-Maybe so..."

"Master. You gave me a second shot at life. I will never forget that. From that and you always promised to protect me during fights. If you wasn't there...I wouldn't of been spared that day, and I will make it up to people by my actions. Ise, also I will make it up to you somehow. I've gotten so much making up to do, and I only want to be by Masters side. If, you can put up with a Fallen Angel maid like me, then I would like to be by Masters side."

"R-Raynare-san also..."

Gasper then hugged Makoto also.

"I-I...you are my mate and I-I wouldn't hurt you! I want to be w-with you alwaaaaaaaaaaaaays!"

"M-Me too Gasper-chan..."

Then Kaichou, she did something I didn't expect, she kissed his cheek! The strict Kaichou actually did that then!? He blushes bright red and looks at her...

"Kaichou..."

"Makoto-kun, you are one of the smartest people I have met. Someone like you who is intelligent yet always so kind and generous and very loving towards others. It is a very rare thing to find. Besides, who else is going to help me annoy the ape?"

"Fuck off Sona!"

Buchou said from beside me.

"Don't you tell me to fuck off ape! I am trying to talk with Makoto-kun here, not you ape. So shut up and sleep with Azazel."

Buchou looks pissed off, Azazel looks happy and perversely at Buchou, I immediately glare at him, sick bastard isn't touching Buchou's oppai! That's me!

"Oh go and run the Khaos Brigade!"

Kaichou glared at Buchou, but then turned back to Makoto.

"What I was trying to say is, I wouldn't hurt you now or ever. Is that clear? I wouldn't do things like that."

"Kaichou...thank you..."

"W-Well, I can't really say anything Makoto-kun, but you already know how I feel. And, when that happens, I wont leave you, I wouldn't anyway because, you know."

What the hell is Kiba going on about?

"I know Yuuto-senpai, I know. Thank you for...that."

"If that's what it takes, then I'm happy."

Gabriel-san then hugged him, to Serafall-sama's ire.

"Onii-sama, you know how I feel about Makoto-kun. I have for along time now. All the things I've seen and witnessed him do. He would've been born an Angel if he wasn't such a cute fox. Do you see Makoto-kun? My feelings are...well they are very deep. You might not feel the same yet...but I know more about you than you do about me. However, I want you to find out about me, and I want to find out everything about you."

"I...want to know more about...you also."

She smiled as everyone who spoke, even that bastard Kiba hugged Makoto, who cried tears of happiness. That girl can't hurt you anymore Makoto. She is in the past...he has a harem!? Arghhhhhhhhhhh! Damn it! Somehow, he got ahead of me! W-Well that's fine. He is Harem Prince after all, still wont overtake me! I'm, happy for him. He can finally move on from that pain she caused so long ago. He will still be shy as that's just him but...he can finally feel better about things.

"T-Thank you everyone. N-Now I finally s-see that you all wouldn't...hurt me."

"That's right Ma-tan. No one will ever hurt your heart again, or I will hurt them physically. Also, Sirzechs-chan, Michael-chan. You think I wouldn't notice that you didn't congratulate my cutest Queen with all the work he has done. Like beating Kokabiel, and Cattleya-chan, almost and helped defend against Vali. I know you've been talking about Ise-chan just now and before. While I'm not saying he hasn't done things that are praiseworthy because he has, I'm just saying that my cutest Queen has been doing very important things also. He might not be the Sekiryuutei but, with his insane talent, he doesn't need to be."

She scolded those two, who hang their heads in shame.

"Now, I would be happy if you gave my...actually no. It shouldn't have to come to me to say anything. If you actually looked at Ma-tan, you would see how amazing he really is. And if you knew who Ma-tan is then, you would be happy he is on our side."

I don't understand that last part, but she really loves Makoto to say these things to Michael-san and Sirzechs-sama.

"Sera-tan...t-thank you for...everything you have done for me."

"Hehe, I am so happy you feel better Ma-tan! That means, we can be ecchi with one another. Since that horrid girl is gone from your kind heart. I, along with everyone bar Gabriel can take her place and more."

"Ummm, what do you mean by, bar me?"

Gabriel-san asks, Serafall-sama glared at her.

"That's what I said, wasn't it!? I mean, take a hike sister! Ma-tan doesn't need you!"

"B-But I-I want to be around Makoto-kun more..."

Gabriel-san pouted as Serafall-sama rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh fuck off!"

We all face faulted as Gabriel-san looks upset! But then, Makoto spoke up to Michael-san.

"M-Michael-sama...I-I would l-like to ask y-you something."

"Yes, Makoto-kun? Oh, and well done for your efforts during this assault. I truly mean that. Serafall wouldn't have to say anything because I was going to praise you anyway."

He gains teary eyes, but then pulls out his phone and gains a smirk...he rushes over and hugs Michael-san around the neck!

"Selfie!"

"Hehe, that is an imagine taken with close friends, yes?"

"Y-Yes! T-To take a selfie with Michael-sama would be a pleasure. B-But, is it alright if I ask about Asia-chan?"

"And about Xenovia also."

I chirp in from the side. Yes, even I want that for Xenovia also. Since she believed also.

"Yes also Xenovia-senpai. Can you make it so they can pray to you?"

"Please Michael-san. Those two and another..."

Gabriel-san cuts me off.

"Makoto-kun, what about you? Wouldn't you like to pray also? Asking just for those two is a wonderful thing, but what about you? You can be selfish right now and ask for yourself."

Gabriel-san tells him, he makes a happy face.

"I-I...me also. If y-you could only do it for two then, please pick those two. I-If it is possible for three then...I-I would l-love to pray again...to you Michael-sama."

"I understand. If it is three, then that is something I can do. Even though there is no god, will you still pray Xenovia, Asia?"

Asking those two, they both nod strongly.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the lord...to Michael-sama."

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only three Devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

Those three make happy faces. Makoto and Asia grasp each others hands and jump up and down happily!

"We can pray again Makoto-san! Thank you!"

"Yes! We can pray again Asia-chan!"

Those two continued to do that, but then...stopped jumping up and down and stared into one another's eyes deeply...they moved forward until their lips connected! They are kissing! W-Wow, Xenovia then comes over and kisses my cheek! A cheek kiss form Xenovia is amazing!

"Thank you Ise, for asking about me also."

"Its fine. You can pray without restraint from now on."

Her face turns red and she nods...but then Akeno-san comes over and kisses my cheek also! Her lips are so soft on my cheek! It feels good Akeno-san!

"Ufufu, I can't lose to Xenovia-chan."

"Oh fucking hell. Ise, here look."

Buchou caught my attention, she then caught my lips with her own! Akeno-san and Xenovia are leaking KI and it is directed at Buchou! As I'm kissing Buchou, Makoto is kissing Asia! Buchou and I break apart at the same time as Makoto and Asia.

"Asia-chan...that was..."

"Y-Yes...it was...very good. I-It was my first but...I am happy I-I kissed you..."

"M-Me too Asia-chan..."

Those two are shy with one another, I notice Kiba go over and speak to Michael-san.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

"Following your advice, I swear on the holy demonic sword you gave us that I will not allow holy sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

That's great!

"Yuuto-senpai, that is very great!"

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun."

Kiba, he said shyly as a response to Makoto...

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the Fallen Angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to god, after all."

That was Michael-sans reply to Azazel.

"Asia-chan, come and join me on the selfie with Michael-sama!"

"Y-Yes! It is the best way after all!"

So, those three happily took a selfie together. Those three smiled very happily. Then, Michael-san took a large number of his followers to heaven...besides Gabriel-san.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

"I will live for Azazel-sama! But, also my Master!"

Idiot Raynare. Well, if she is changing then...

After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned.

The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles.

The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the few people gathered with us were left.

Azazel, the only Fallen Angel left besides Raynare, let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back."

He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at me.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that Bishop of Rias Gremory."

Then he looked off a little and spoke.

"For the red, it's women. For the white, it's power and the fox. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking."

"Don't call me a fox Azazel-san! Its Kyuubi thank you."

"Its the same thing! Fox Youkai!"

Makoto rolled his eyes but, a smile appeared on Azazel's face. Saying just that, Azazel then left while whistling. Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san also gave Makoto words of praise, he became happy, I guess we don't have to talk after all. That's all he wanted after all, someone to praise him. I'm proud of him.

That day, the treaty was signed, the Kuoh Treaty, named after the school.

"Gabriel, why are you still here, and annoying everyone alive?"

"I-I don't annoy everyone that is alive. I'm actually quite a nice person, since I am an Angel."

"Liar! You aren't an Angel!"

I, along with everyone else shakes our heads at the scene. But, what happened earlier still played on my mind. This Chelia girl, this Project HDF, just what is that and where is she? If this girl is still alive, shouldn't she come and see her brother? Chelia...if you are alive, come and find Makoto.

* * *

**AN; Katarea isn't dead and where she is, well it will be revealed in time also there is a reason why I have been typing Cattleya. Now, onto the reviews. It seems lots of people want Makoto and his sis to hook up. Well, I have decided for it, so those two are together, but she will tease Ise a little when they meet. For Jeanne, I am still up in the air about that, so it could go either way. Now, for Elmenhilde, should she be with Makoto also? And Griselda and Valerie to Ise? Lastly, a review about if I would add characters from other series? I would, but I would need a good reason and how to incorporate them into the story. So, if you could give me those then, I would happily add said person.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella, Katarea.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem), Chelia.**


	25. My complicated heart

**My complicated heart**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I, during the conference broke down and told everyone about what happened. I feel silly thinking about it now. I was holding onto something that was hurtful and mean but, everyone wouldn't leave me. I realize it now. They wouldn't hurt me and Sera-tan especially wouldn't hurt me. Speaking of Sera-tan...I confessed my love for her! She also said she loves me! I can't actually believe that. She actually loves someone like me, Sera-tan...I'm completely in love with my Master.

Right now, I am in bed with Sera-tan, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan who stayed over again, Raynare-san, Gasper-chan who stayed over, Kaichou who stayed over also and oh yes, Gabriel-chan! She stayed over last night, she didn't want to go back to heaven immediately. However, Sera-tan wasn't happy about her staying here and it took some convincing for her not to "Strangle the bitch in her sleep!" in Sera-tans words. Yuuto-senpai is here, but he is in a guest room. Actually, we are going to ask Azazel-san about a certain thing. Yes, if Yuuto-senpai is ready and willing then, I want him to turn female.

"Ma-tan~"

I hear the cute voice from the woman I love next to me. I turn and see her gazing lovingly into my eyes.

"Sera-tan...w-when you said that you love me..."

"It is true my cutest Queen. I do love you, you love me right?"

"Y-Yes! I-I do love you, very much. I was wondering if that makes us...you know..."

I trail off while poking my fingers together shyly. She looks me in the eyes and nods.

"If you want me to be your girlfriend then, I will be your girlfriend. Actually, thinking about it, haven't we already been classed as dating? We have been kissing for awhile now. But, you want to make it official, then I am fine with that. I've always felt from the first kiss that you was my boyfriend, and I couldn't be happier with the current situation. Ma-tan, can I also ask about something involving Ise-chan and Michael-chan?"

I nod at her.

"Are you feeling ok about Michael-chan giving Ise-chan Ascalon?"

"I am fine with it now. I wasn't for a time and I will admit that I was jealous. Even angry that Michael-sama would give Aniki something and wouldn't even think about giving me anything. But, I'm fine with it because he gave me something else, I am able to pray again. Something like that is worth 10 Ascalon's."

"That's the spirit my cutest Queen! Yes, think of it like that Ma-tan. You can pray, and you got over your fear of feeling love again. You know, I never knew someone did that to you. How can someone be so cruel as to not only reject you but also make fun of your height and shyness and then kick you in the teeth by saying that she would date Ise-chan over you."

I wonder the same thing. But, that girl can leave me alone now. She can't haunt me anymore.

"I-I don't know why, but she did."

"Being your height Ma-tan is an advantage in many ways. For one, it makes you super cute! You are able to move faster because you are smaller and well, I just can't imagine you being taller. I've become accustomed to seeing you at your sexy height."

"S-Sexy?"

She nods, and brings my hand to her oppai. She smiles at me.

"You can do anything you want with my body you know? Since you are my cute boyfriend now. If you want to grope my boobs, or even if you want to play with my womanhood, or even sex. If you want to Ma-tan, we could have sex. I would be happy to have sex with you, actually I want to have sex with you."

S-She wants to have sex with me...

"I-If I say t-that I want to also...d-does that make me a pervert?"

"A little! But, everyone is perverted, there are just different levels. Like Ise-chan and Gabriel are on tops. I would say you are on the lower levels of perverseness."

Gabriel-chan is on top with Aniki in perverseness. Then, Sera-tan brings me into a kiss. Our usual routine, a good morning kiss...but then I become a little more daring and grope her boob slightly. She moans a little as I rub my hand all over her left breast.

""ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

W-What was that!? Suddenly, everyone is woken up in the bed, I quickly take my hand away from Sera-tans oppai, and hug her instead.

"What was that? It seems whenever I sleep here, someone always screams. It sounded like the ape and Akeno."

Kaichou said as she got her glasses on, yeah I should do the same, I grab the glasses from my bedside table and place them on my head. Ooh yes, Akeno-senpai did stay here last night, and also Xenovia-senpai but, why didn't she scream?

"Should we go and see what that screaming was?"

Gabriel-chan asks, and smiles cutely at me. I wonder what Angel oppai feel like? I bet her...w-well she certainly doesn't leave anything to the imagination, the way she is dressed I mean. In a pure white cloth for bed, I can practically see her oppai.

"I-I think that is for the best Gabriel-sama."

"...Lets go."

Asia-chan and Koneko-chan, got off the bed while saying those words. We all don't bother getting dressed and we all head out of the room. Once outside, I notice Yuuto-senpai come over and stand next to us. We all go towards Aniki's room...to see Buchou outside the door crying on the floor and looks like she is about to be sick! Akeno-senpai is in the corner of the hallway and is shaking quite violently.

"R-Rias, Akeno? Whats going on?"

Kaichou gently asks, those two shake violently.

"I-I-I thought it w-was anime...b-but it w-was something e-else...I'm scared!"

"P-Please make it stop!"

As Akeno-senpai cried that out, Xenovia-senpai comes up the stairs and looks on in wonder.

"Whats going on?"

We all shrug our shoulders. I have no idea what's going on with those two.

"Alright, something is in that room. Gabriel, I'm sacrificing you for the greater good."

"Eh? I don't want to be sacrificed!"

"Come on Gabriel! You can't let the Angels down now!"

Sera-tan then pushed Gabriel-chan into Aniki's room...

""ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

Those two let out a scream and a few seconds later, Sera-tan comes out dragging out the unconscious Gabriel-chan!

"I-I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy! Ooh shit! I-I think its going to attack me."

W-Whats going on!?

"Alright, clearly something is happening. Xenovia, let us investigate."

"Yes Raynare. Let us investigate this mysterious occurrence."

Those two then went in next as the ones that haven't screamed yet look at one another.

""ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

Raynare-san and Xenovia-senpai shoot out the room and hold one another next to Akeno-senpai in the corner.

"T-That's worse than squirrels!"

"I'm seriously going to have nightmares!"

Yuuto-senpai then clears his throat.

"We are dealing with something that can even take down a Maou and Seraph. Koneko-chan, I propose we go in next."

"...Yes Yuuto-senpai."

Those two then bravely went into the room, while Gasper-chan and Asia-chan hide behind me. Something inside there has made everyone scared and they are crying.

""ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

Those two come shooting out of the room also and Yuuto-senpai just sits with his knees to his chest while leaning against the wall. Koneko-chan goes next to Buchou and looks violently ill.

"Kaichou...I think we should go next. Asia-chan, Gasper-chan. Please stay here. If I don't make it, I will always love you both."

They hug me and I hug them also. I then grasp Kaichou's hand and head inside the room with her. When getting inside the room, I see Aniki lying on his bed on his back. Ok, what is it...oh the television is on...I'm scared! W-What are they doing!? Kaichou and hug one another tightly!

""ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

We rush out of the room and cuddle one another while crying heavily!

"I'm scared Kaichou!"

"M-Me too! What the hell what that!? Why was they doing that!?"

Buchou then looks at us with scared eyes.

"T-Two girls...one cup!"

Everyone looks at one another besides Gasper-chan and Asia-chan as they didn't see and are too innocent to see it...we all cry heavy and scared tears.

[ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TWO GIRLS ONE CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!]

Everyone who had seen it screams out! That's disgusting and I'm scared! Its going to haunt my nightmares! And it will rape my dreams! Ooooooooooo! I want that image out of my head forever! Aniki comes out of his room while looking sheepish.

"I-Is everyone ok?"

We all look at him with tears streaming down our faces besides Asia-chan and Gasper-chan and of course Gabriel-chan as she is still passed out.

[I'M SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!]

With that, we all sob to one another. Aniki had something like that in his room. He is more sick than I thought he was.

* * *

...Sometime later, we all got dressed and are currently sitting at the breakfast table, the ones who saw that sick movie, are shaking from our experiences...it hurts my head.

"I'm going to have to say it Ise. That's fucking disgusting. I don't care about porn, but that wasn't porn. That was...something out of my nightmares!"

"Buchou..."

"No Ise. That wasn't normal. I'm serious, that wasn't normal."

From my lap, Koneko-chan's body shook. From the side of me, Gabriel-chan was sobbing while holding my arm. Sera-tan was the same on the other side. Kaichou and Yuuto-senpai sob to one another and so do Raynare-san, Xenovia-senpai and Akeno-senpai. Gasper-chan, who is also on my lap is being affectionate by snuggling into my chest and as for Asia-chan, she is eating breakfast normally. Aah, Gasper-chan is a cutie! Being affectionate like this with me, it cheers me up a lot.

"B-Being affectionate Gasper-chan?"

"Yeeees! I-I like being affectionate with my maaaaaaate!"

I pet her head affectionately, as she continues to snuggle into my chest.

"I will feed Makoto-san today!"

Asia-chan comes up from across the table and pulls up a chair besides me. No one is arguing about it because we are pretty shook up from seeing that disgusting thing.

"I think we all might need to see Doctor Penguin from that haunting experience."

Everyone nodded at Buchou seriously besides Gasper-chan, Asia-chan and Aniki.

"Please make the arrangements soon. It was awful."

"I certainly will Sona. Doctor Penguin will know what's best. He is a psychiatrist as well as a normal doctor. He could maybe give us some forgetting drugs. Its going to be haunting me forever."

"Yes, we could use something to forget that experience."

Kaichou said with a nod of her head.

As Asia-chan starts feeding me, Raynare-san speaks up.

"Alright Ise. I need to ask, does that sort of thing turn you on? Are the ape and Akeno-san going to have to do stuff like that for you during sex?"

"I'm not doing that!"

"Even I wouldn't do that!"

Buchou and Akeno-senpai speak out with a scared touch to their voices.

"I-I ummmmm..."

"You're fucking sick Ise. That seriously isn't normal. I'm actually scared! But, anyway Master! I made you a bento!"

Raynare-san shoots off into the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with a bento.

"Auu, I made one also!"

Asia-chan shoots off into the kitchen and comes back a few seconds later with a bento also! Presenting me with two...Koneko-chan wordlessly gets off my lap and goes into the kitchen, only to come back a few seconds later...with a bento.

"...I made you a love filled one."

I'm touched! It is really touching! Koneko-chan!

"Hey! I'm not losing! Come on So-tan! Let us give Ma-tan the bento's we made also!"

"Onee-sama! Don't call me So-tan! B-But, yes let us give Makoto-kun his bento's also."

Those two sisters go into the kitchen, and a few seconds later come back and each present me with a bento...then Yuuto-senpai goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bento also! He hands it me shyly!

"Me toooooooo!"

Gasper-chan shoots into the kitchen and comes back a few seconds later, and hands me a bento also. Gabriel-chan goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bento also!

"I-I made this with the grace of Angels. It has been blessed by me, but it is fine for a Devil to eat."

She hands it me, everyone glares at one another! They can't expect me to eat all of those, can they!? It will make me sick!

"So Master, who's bento are you going to eat? Mine, or those Devils, or that Angel?"

Raynare-san puffs out her chest and looks proud.

"No Raynare-chan. Since I am Ma-tans King, it is the duty of the King to keep her special Queen well fed."

"She's right you know? Ise, it is the same with me. I have also made you a bento, with love."

Buchou goes into the kitchen to only come back with a bento. She hands it Aniki, but then Akeno-senpai and Xenovia-senpai goes into the kitchen only to come back with a bento each also.

"Ara ara. Ise-kun, I also made a bento with a little love inside."

"I made one. I, don't really have much experience with cooking but it is filled with love, eat it."

Akeno-senpai and Xenovia-senpai also hand Aniki a bento each.

"Please eat my bento Makoto-kun! I made it especially for you."

Gabriel-chan said shyly and happily.

"Oh get lost Gabriel."

"E-Excuse me Serafall-san?"

"I said get lost! My cutest Queen wouldn't want something so vile in his mouth! But, he does want a certain something in his mouth, don't you my cutest Queen?"

Sera-tan got behind me and pushed her breasts into my back! I blush at the contact.

"I-Is that so? T-Then if Makoto-kun wants that, I'm willing to do stuff like that."

"Hey hey! Wont you fall from that kind of talk!?"

I ask her with wide eyes! However she just shakes her head with a cute look in her eyes.

"Not if it is true love."

"Gabriel, don't be a weird Angel. I've never heard of that. You will turn into a Fallen Angel if you do attempt to do anything with Ma-tan. And, that would make Ma-tan sad knowing you turned into a Fallen Angel because of him. I'm still shocked you haven't turned into a Fallen Angel with your behaviour."

"W-What do you mean? I've never done anything bad at all. Onii-sama has already approved the idea anyway. He said if Makoto-kun makes me happy then he is happy that I am happy with Makoto-kun."

Sera-tan snarled at Gabriel-chan who pouted at me adorably! Don't be so adorable!

"Oh, don't you have school soon?"

Sera-tan asks us school goers, we look at the time and nod furiously! School starts soon! And we have to go to the clubroom! Before school starts!

"We best be going!"

Aniki speaks while throwing his shoes on. We all then start getting ready also. It was decided that I would eat all the bento's in the end. Even if it makes me sick, they have decided that I should eat them all. Now, Aniki, Buchou, Akeno-senpai and Xenovia-senpai have walked on ahead of us because...

"No! I'm holding this arm Gabriel!"

"B-But I want to hold his arm also!"

Ehehe, Koneko-chan has taken my hand, which Gasper-chan has pouted about.

"H-He's my mate! I-I want to hold this haaaaaaand!"

"...No. Mako-kun likes me holding this hand."

Koneko-chan immediately rejected Gasper-chan...while that was going on...

"No Asia! This hand belongs to me!"

"B-But I always hold Makoto-sans hand!"

Kaichou then sighed.

"Is it always like this?"

"P-Pretty much."

I reply with a sigh also. Yuuto-senpai, he looks like he wants to say something but...actually since we have made peace...I could ask Azazel-san about it...

"Fine! I've got this arm, you have that arm Gabriel!"

"W-Well that's acceptable!"

So with that decided, Sera-tan has my left arm, Gabriel-chan has my right arm...now with the hands.

"Say, why don't we just both hold his hand? You have the palm, and I will hold the other side."

"Y-Yes! Sharing Makoto-sans hand like that!"

So, those two did that and then Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan did the same.

"Great, with that settled...can we go now?"

They all nod happily to Kaichou who made a sigh. So, we all make our way to school. Those bento's are in my bag that Raynare-san is carrying for me since my hands and arms are pretty much occupied by everyone here besides Kaichou and Yuuto-senpai, although it looks like he and she both want to join in. Well, Kaichou kissed my cheek that day...I didn't know, but maybe I should've recognized the signs. Kaichou, she might have a crush on me.

We get to school and head to the clubroom, with Kaichou splitting off from us as she has some student council duties to do this morning. Azazel-san is here...with a new hand?

"Aah good timing. I was just about to say something. Now, from today on I'll be the advisor of this Occult Research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Saying that so suddenly! We all sit down, with Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan on my lap, Gabriel-chan and Sera-tan sat next to me, and Raynare-san and Asia-chan on the both sides of them.

"…Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

Did he just say he scores with schoolgirls? Doesn't that make him a pedophile? He has his gaze on Gabriel-chan who crosses her arms over her chest as if to say don't touch me or look at me.

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would idiot Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

"That's true Rias-chan. Sirzechs-chan thought it would be a good idea if he was here to keep an eye on things, as it were and for other reasons also."

Sera-tan said with a nod of her head. Aniki then points at Azazel...sensei's arm.

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?"

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all purpose arm that can be loaded with light power style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Azazel-sensei's hand then flew out and started spinning around the room, that's pretty awesome. Something out of an mecha anime!

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow and Serafall's Queen. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on her, I know that Vali has her own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou Team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

Vali-sans team...she did offer me a position in the team...I presume it was for her team anyway. She said I could join her, so I guess that meant join her team also.

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

Azazel-sensei shook his head at Aniki.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

"That certainly is true Azazel-san. Onii-sama is making countermeasures to help the factions also against the Khaos Brigade."

Gabriel-chan said from the side of me.

"…So it's a war?"

Aniki questions Azazel-sensei who gave a little laugh.

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

That might be true but, I don't wish to fight Vali-san again. That time was horrible. Fighting someone who...has emotions for me. I never want to fight against someone who has feelings for me, or anyone really.

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the Dragon slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power and Makoto who restored your stamina, that's why you didn't feel extreme fatigue afterwards. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed."

"So, I helped then? I, really helped this time!"

"That's right. Actually, if you have the time, I would like to ask you some questions."

Azazel-sensei wants to ask me questions? Well, I also want to ask him stuff about Yuuto-senpai.

"O-Of course Azazel-sensei."

Azazel-sensei smiles at me, then turns his attention to Aniki.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilise the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

Gabriel-chan then stands up with clapping to our confusions...

"W-Whats going on with you?"

Sera-tan, coldly asks Gabriel-chan who has stars in her eyes.

"Watching a Rating Game! I've heard about them and I want to see one being done! Say Serafall-san, do you participate in Rating Games?"

"No, I don't. I have many things to do that take up too much time. Why do you ask anyway?"

Gabriel-chan's face becomes crestfallen.

"That means...I wouldn't see...Makoto-kun participate..."

"When I get my peerage by attaining high class, then you could watch me then."

I suggest, she gains a smile and hugs me tightly!

"GET OFF HIM!"

Sera-tan pushes Gabriel-chan off me, or tries to as Gabriel-chan has a tight grip on me!

"Anyway. Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes."

That's Aniki's reply to Azazel-sensei.

"Can I become strong?"

He wants to know if he can become strong? Well...I also want to know that. I will ask Azazel-sensei later when we are alone.

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

Too much free time if you ask me. Without saying anything, Sera-tan giggles to herself, and so does Gabriel-chan. They must be thinking the same thing as me.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Oooo, 3 days in Balance Breaker, I've not even achieved it or maybe I'm not even close to achieving it. I wonder what kind of Balance Breaker I could achieve?

"I-I can only do it for 10 seconds under restricted conditions…"

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

Vali-san can stay in Balance Breaker for a month!? That's some insane stamina!

Azazel-sensei's attention then turned to Akeno-senpai.

"Do you still hate us, no, Barakiel?"

Akeno-senpai narrows her eyes at no one but, she still does it.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

She didn't even call him her father or anything, that person. I don't know the full story but she said that it was this persons fault that Akeno-senpai's mother died.

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Akeno-senpai declared that clearly.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

Akeno-senpai did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to me this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei, is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

Oh...we are talking about harems...fantastic.

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

...Ooh Maou.

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"No!"

They both look at me with shocked expressions. I just have to do this.

"W-What do you mean you aren't a virgin!?"

"I mean, I've already had sex, with Sera-tan."

Everyone becomes shocked at my fake declaration.

"That's right Ise-chan! Ma-tan and I had sex just the other day! It was good~ So big and those moves of his and what he can do with his tongue, ooh I'm feeling good from thinking about it~!"

She wriggles her whole body around excitedly. Actually, that makes me excited a little.

"And Sera-tan made me feel so amazing! The way she swirls her tongue around and the tightness of her special area...oooh I can't stop thinking about it~"

He lets out a cry and faints. Sera-tan and I laugh maniacally to one another.

"Hehe! That was fun Ma-tan!"

"I-It certainly was!"

Sera-tan then crushes her lips onto mine and shoves her tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues have a wrestle and without even realizing it, I had actually started massaging her left breast. Since getting that girl off my mind and heart, I've been feeling like I can actually do things like this and girls wouldn't hate me for it.

"Fucking hell! And I thought Ise was the perverted one."

I break the kiss with Sera-tan and glare at the ape.

"Philistine!"

"Thank you for the compliment."

Azazel-sensei bursts out laughing! The ape glares at Azazel-sensei.

"What are you laughing at pedophile!? I am a philistine! I'm very intelligent and beautiful!"

"I am not a pedophile ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! Go and die! I seriously hope you die!"

She just told Azazel-sensei to die! He continued to laugh at her as her face twisted in anger.

"Fuck off Azazel! Seriously! Fuck off and die!"

"Do you know what a philistine is?"

Buchou gains a look of confusion as I snort. I then chuckle a little as does Azazel-sensei.

"Yes I do! It is someone who is very intelligent and beautiful! Like me!"

"Ooh I see. Then you are a philistine."

"Thank you Azazel."

She just thanked him for calling her a philistine. Pretty soon, Aniki wakes up and then...

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?"

He fell for such a thing...? When I looked at Gabriel-chan, she had a disappointed face on. So he really did fall for such a thing. That is a little strange. I would've just been an Angel. That's what I wanted but I am a Devil and that's fine also.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that god was great! And god was wonderful! With our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven."

"Of course you did Azazel-san. You acted naughty without having a reason."

"Oh, hearing that from you who wants to be with Makoto? Haha, succeed where I fail Makoto. I pass on my dream to you."

He flashed me a smile with a thumps up. Responding to that, Gabriel-chan gains a red face.

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon."

"Well don't include me in that Azazel-sama."

Azazel-sensei smirks and points at me.

"You already have a Master Raynare Ganja. You will bare his children, remember? If its the child of Makoto, then I'm sure it will be powerful."

"Please stop calling me Raynare Ganja."

Ok, I seriously need to know what that means.

"U-Ummmm, why do you call Raynare-san, Raynare Ganja?"

Azazel-sensei snickers to himself.

"Because Raynare Ganja had a huge drug addition in the past."

Raynare-san looks mortified as everyone bar Gabriel-chan laughs a little.

"Oh my. Raynare-san, you had problems with drugs?"

"Not of my own free will Gabriel-sama! It wasn't my fault! I was used in your experiment Azazel-sama! Testing drugs out on me! He got me stoned countless days! I was drugged up to the eyeballs for countless days! I became hooked on Ganja! It took months to get off the stuff! It was horrible Azazel-sama! Day in and day out I was made to do drugs by you to see what kind of effects they would have on Fallen Angels! And that made the magical drugs happen!"

Magical drugs? Sounds like something a drug addict would say. She got hooked on Ganja. She's more messed up than I thought she was.

"But it worked Raynare Ganja. We made the drugs that you can't get addicted too yet still feel the effects from!"

"B-But you got me addicted to drugs!"

"Aah Raynare Ganja~ It doesn't matter now, does it? You have your Master now, you huge masochist."

I knew it! She is a masochist! I-I wonder what it is like to be with a masochist?

"W-Well I suppose I do. B-But we haven't done it yet. Although, we will, wont we Master? Soon? I would like to have sex soon."

I do a spit take at how casually she asks something's!

"Not before me Raynare Ganja-chan."

"Don't call me Raynare Ganja-chan!"

Sera-tan shakes her head at Raynare Gan...Raynare-san, she then hugs me tightly.

Buchou and Akeno-senpai along with Xenovia-senpai started having a random argument about who will take Aniki's virginity. And...

"No Raynare Ganja-chan! All of you aren't going to be with Ma-tan until I am with Ma-tan! Is that clear!? Especially you Gabriel! You are never being with Ma-tan! He is my cutest Queen! It is I who will claim his virginity!"

"B-But what about me...?"

Asia-chan said sadly.

"H-He is my mate so I-I will t-take his virginity!"

Gasper-chan said with a huge blush.

"...Never! I will take...Mako-kun's virginity."

Koneko-chan boldly stated as the others gain tick marks.

"Don't Koneko-san! It is I who will take my Masters virginity!"

"Yeah, I would like to see you try and get past me."

Sera-tan stated while stroking her hair gently.

"I-I will also for Heaven and for myself be with Makoto-kun."

"You wont touch my Queen! Does everyone understand this fact!? Ma-tan is my Queen! He is mine! I'm his girlfriend! You are all, well you are in the harem, with me as alpha!"

Alpha? Harem? Is it possible that I have a harem when I didn't even know about it? I've...formed a harem! I wouldn't admit this but since living with Aniki, his harem idea kind of did rub off on me. So, I have a harem huh...amazing! Azazel-sensei then made a laugh.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. And Makoto you are doing it without the Dragon aspect, that's awesome. So you both don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Breaker, for Makoto to fully grasp his Sacred Gear abilities and learn about his other powers as well. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

Summer vacation, yes that's soon. Not long off now, and to attain new powers during summer vacation. I wonder if I can attain Balance Breaker also? No, maybe I should fully grasp the power of my Sacred Gear and fully understand it, and maybe find some more souls to seal inside for me to gain more unique powers.

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel-sensei also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils soon, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

Aniki questions, Azazel-sensei answers.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young Devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

"Don't call us greedy and crafty Azazel!"

"Hehe, sorry Serafall, but its true."

Sera-tan narrows her eyes, but then shakes her head like she accepts it.

"I...just had a thought."

Everyone turns to me with a question mark above their heads.

"Whats that Makoto-kun?"

Gabriel-chan asks.

"I know it really isn't that much, I just thought that I wont gain much battle experience since Sera-tan doesn't do Rating Games. So, wont I just hold everyone back when it comes to fighting since I wont gain any experience. All I can really do is train."

"I see what you mean. No, sticking with the Gremory group will lead to situations of battle, if its the Gremory group, you will gain lots of battle experience. Besides, you could always be called upon by the Maou to do some missions maybe."

I turn to Sera-tan who nods her head.

"With the Khaos Brigade running rampage. It wouldn't be impossible if I, or another Maou or the council to send you on missions of recon or if an enemy base is found, to destroy it. But, keeping in mind that you are still on your path to power and still a pretty new Devil, you wouldn't be sent on missions alone. For example, you could be sent with Grayfia-chan or another member of any of the Maou's peerage, including my own peerage."

"Like Behemoth-chan?"

"Hehe, yes like Behemoth-chan."

I've met Behemoth-chan and we hit it off quite nicely. It was during Buchou's forced engagement. Although thinking that, I haven't met any others of Sera-tans peerage. Maybe I will get a chance too soon...

"W-Well any mission I go on, I will of course be taking Raynare-san, if that's fine with you? Since we are a team anyway."

"I have no objections to that."

"Incidentally, that sword you had during the factions meeting..."

I had been wondering about it and this is the first chance I've had to ask about it.

"About that, it was a one time use for the conference should something happen, and it did and it came in useful in the end. It was an Artificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel-sama. Actually, Azazel-sama and I have been working on a new Artificial Sacred Gear for me. It isn't ready yet, and is really only in the developing stages, right Azazel-sama?"

"Correct Raynare Ganja. However, you will also have to become stronger than you are now. You are stronger than I remember, but since you are partnered to Makoto, he will need a strong ally by his side, and so will the young Devils. If its you, I wouldn't be shocked if you can gain higher powers."

He wouldn't be shocked if she could gain higher powers...

"When you say that Azazel-san, could you please elaborate?"

Gabriel-chan questions the question that is on my mind.

"All I'm saying is that Raynare Ganja has potential. But before meeting Makoto and the others, she didn't really focus on that potential, did you Raynare Ganja?"

"N-No Azazel-sama. I just thought about gaining a Sacred Gear to be useful to you. Now, my Master has given me a new lease on life. I wont waste those efforts anymore, Azazel-sama, Master."

"That's why, during the others training, you will be training on a regime I'm going to be making for you. Anyhow, isn't it about that time for school?"

Looking at the clock, it is about that time!

"Well, I'm off to the student council to do my work!"

Sera-tan said happily as she kissed me, then she goes bouncing out of the room.

"Rias-san, is it ok if I use this room to do some Angel related work? I would go to this student council room but Serafall-san might..."

"No, it really is fine Gabriel-sama. Please use this room to your heart is content. Since we have made peace, I don't feel any negative emotions if you do your work here."

"I feel relived. I didn't feel like getting yelled at by Serafall-san."

Gabriel-chan seemed a little sad because Sera-tan does yell at her quite abit.

"I will try and ask Sera-tan to not shout at you Gabriel-chan."

"That would be most kind Makoto-kun. Even asking is enough for me."

My cheeks burn, then everyone starts making their way out of the room, besides Yuuto-senpai as I gripped him by the shirt and Azazel-sensei who asked me to wait behind.

"Azazel-sensei, you wanted to ask me some questions?"

I ask as we go over to the couches to sit down. Gabriel-chan is at the table, apparently doing some Angel related work, although I have no idea on what she is doing exactly.

"Yes, but I can't with Kiba around."

He can't with Yuuto-senpai around?

"Then, please let me ask you something first then Yuuto-senpai would leave for us to talk."

"Alright, that is acceptable."

I nod and look at Yuuto-senpai who nods with a smile, so I nod back and look at Azazel-sensei.

"Is it possible to turn Yuuto-senpai into a girl? Like with Vali-san?"

He does a spit take at my question. Even Gabriel-chan has turned her head slightly, but is looking like she isn't trying to listen in on our conversation, even if she is I don't really care. If Yuuto-senpai does turn into a girl thanks to Azazel-sensei then everyone is going to know anyway.

"Is it a prank?"

I give him a strange look.

"No, I'm being quite serious here. Yuuto-senpai wants to be with me, and I just can't be with a guy. However if he was a legitimate she with everything a girl has, like what you did with Vali-san then, I could be with him, well her."

"So, does anyone else know about this?"

"No, well Gabriel-chan knows now as she is listening in."

I look at her to see her sticking her tongue out with a silly expression on her face and her pretending to hit her head, that's cute.

"I understand. However, Kiba. It isn't like a light switch. Flipping your gender with the method Vali used will make it permanent. I have invented a raygun that can change a persons gender, but that is only the outside appearance that would be affected, not the inside like you wouldn't get what women have to make children using the raygun or a girl turned guy wouldn't be able to produce baby making juice. Using the method Vali used will make you able to do everything women can do, even reproducing. It would be as if you was born female. Even knowing that, you still want to do it?"

I wonder what I would look like as a girl...I bet I would be cute...Yuuto-senpai nodded his head without even thinking about it. He seriously wants to be with me, doesn't he? To not even think about it and nod without hesitation.

"I know it sounds weird Azazel-sensei. But, it is the only way Makoto-kun will be with me, and I am honestly fine with it. Makoto-kun has already agreed to take me as a girlfriend when I change anyway."

Azazel-sensei looks at me and I nod at him. I did say that and I will stand by that.

"I will Yuuto-senpai. I honestly will take you as a girlfriend when you change. Even if Sera-tan is my girlfriend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I have you also, since she did mention something about a harem."

"Hahaha, I see. Well, who am I to stop this?"

Yuuto-senpai and I gain hopeful expressions.

"D-Does that mean..."

"...You will do it?"

Yuuto-senpai and I ask Azazel-sensei nervously yet excitedly, the crazy Fallen Angel nods his head normally.

"I will give you a day or so for you to be completely sure Kiba. But, if it is something you truly want, then I will do it."

Yuuto-senpai then hugs me, so I hug him back. He is really happy, I can feel it in my heart.

"See Yuuto-senpai? I told you one day it would happen. Just wait one more day and we will be together, I promise you."

"Makoto-kun...I am...happy."

I can see it. I can see that he is happy. It will seem strange but, I don't...wait...

"I just thought, if you do this then what will happen to Yuuto Kiba? You know in school? If you go and this girl who looks like a female version of you suddenly appears, what will happen?"

"I...well I could say that...I had to quit school, and move away to a far away country. And as for the girl me, maybe I could say that I am my own sister or cousin or something like that. It might be believable."

"Perhaps. And maybe we could get Sera-tan or Buchou or whoever to cast some demonic magic to make it very believable with like memory alteration or something like that."

I suggest to him, I think it is a very plausible idea.

"Y-Yes, that sounds good."

I once again smile at him and he does the same to me.

"Anyway, like I said. I will give you a day or so to make sure it is something you want to do. Vali, she did it without a second thought. For now, if you would leave, that would be appreciative."

Yuuto-senpai looks at me with a concerned face. However something is telling me that I am going to be ok with Azazel-sensei alone. Almost like a nostalgic feeling of friendship.

"I will be fine Yuuto-senpai. You best be thinking about what girl name you will have. And, maybe some sexy outfits?"

I wink, he blushes and nods shyly. Then, after saying goodbye, Yuuto-senpai leaves and I'm left alone with Azazel-sensei, well not completely alone as Gabriel-chan is here also. Actually shouldn't I be in class right now?

"I...will miss class you know?"

"So? This is more important than class."

"Azazel-san. Schools are important for young adults you know?"

Gabriel-chan scolded Azazel-sensei who smiled sheepishly.

"I know that. But, right now I just need to ask Makoto here a few questions without the others being around, like Ise for instance."

"I understand. But, is it alright if I listen also? I don't mean to be rude but, Azazel-san Makoto-kun is someone I care about and I don't want you saying anything that might upset him."

She...cares about me? That, makes me feel warm inside.

"Sure, I don't have any particular objects. However, I trust nothing I say will get back to Ise, or Rias?"

"If it is important then, well even I will keep this information a secret if it is going to be something they can't know."

While saying that, Gabriel-chan comes over and holds my hand dearly. Then, as Azazel-sensei was about to begin, Sera-tan comes back into the room and sits on my other side.

* * *

"Azazel, what is it you are going to say to Ma-tan?"

She asks this immediately while holding my hand tightly.

"I'm, going to ask him about his past."

My past? What, does that mean?

"Alright...but no funny business."

"You have my word. Now, Makoto what's your full name?"

Strange question. Why ask about my name?

"Hyoudou Makoto of course. You already know that."

"I see. And, what colour are your eyes?"

Another strange question.

"Both green."

I reply within a second.

"Alright, how old are you?"

What? This is really strange. These are just personal questions he should know if he looks at me.

"I'm 15. Azazel-sensei, why are you asking me these questions?"

"It will become clear in a minute. Now, do you have any siblings?"

"Besides Aniki you mean? Not that I know of since I was adopted."

I reply truthfully. Do I...I don't...siblings...?

"Then, if you are adopted, how? From an orphanage?"

...I don't know...

"I wasn't told. All my parents told me was that I was adopted."

"When was you adopted then? What age?"

When...? He wants to know when I was adopted...?

"W-When I was very young. I don't know the age. I don't think my parents told me."

"Does the name Chelia mean anything to you?"

Chelia? Should the name Chelia mean...Chelia...should this name...Chelia...is that a name...I...Chelia...

"I-I...I-I-I...don't...the name...I-I don't...know."

"If I say, Project HDF, what you think about that?"

I start shaking instantly. Those words strike me and it hurts my heart.

"I-I...t-those w-words are...I'm scared."

I reply honestly. He then speaks to me again.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm no one, and I'm less than nothing...why...did I say that? Sera-tan? Why did...I say that? What's...going on with me?"

When I looked at her with tears in my eyes, she just hugged me tightly.

"That's enough Azazel. Stop it now."

"Alright. I guess that will do for now. I'm sorry about that Makoto. I just needed to know what you know and don't know."

What I know and don't know...

"Do, you know about this...Project HDF? And, do you know why I said those words? Has it got something to do with holy and demonic swords because I know about them, when I didn't before. Please, I would like these answers."

"I...can't say. Even I don't fully understand what that project was. To this day, no one knows what they was trying to achieve. I can only make educated guesses, but I wouldn't know the full details."

"Is this...Chelia person...does she...is she important to me?"

I ask this simple question, everyone avoids my gaze. They all know, don't they?

"Please tell me. If you know, I want to know who this Chelia girl is..."

"Alright. The truth is, Chelia is your sister, your biological sister."

When Azazel-sensei said that, things start suddenly making sense. That time with Kokabiel, Aneki...Aneki...where...is she...Aneki. I have a sister...

"Aneki...is she...alive? Dead?"

"I honestly don't know and that is the truth."

He didn't sound like he was lying.

"Ma-tan...I will help you find out about this Chelia-chan. If she is alive out there someplace, we will find her."

"T-Thank you. But...am I no one? Am I...less than nothing?"

"Of course you aren't. You are someone and you are everything good about this world."

Gabriel-chan was the one to answer me. So, I am someone, and I'm everything good about this world...

"I don't feel like going to class now."

"Stay here with me and her Ma-tan. My duties can wait until later."

"A-Are you sure it is alright?"

She pats her lap with a nod.

"Place that cute head here, and if you feel like sleeping then please do."

I nod and lay my head down on her lap. I don't know what's going on anymore. Azazel-sensei knows things about me. Gabriel-chan and Sera-tan at least know something about this. I close my eyes, silently wishing for something to happen so I can know more about my past.

...I wake up sometime later, I don't know the time. When I opened my eyes, I see the face of Sera-tan immediately. She looks down and smiles at me. I sit back up and look around. Gabriel-chan and Azazel-sensei are still here. Its still light outside, so I guess that it is still school time.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only 3 hours."

Sera-tan replied within seconds. Now that I have had a sleep, I can think more clearly.

"Azazel-sensei. Is it possible for me to...achieve Balance Breaker? Is there a Balance Breaker for Astral Enforcer? I would like to know these answers please."

"There is a predicted Balance Breaker for it yes. You could even make a sub species. For now, I want you to understand the full capabilities of Astral Enforcer."

"Like with the sealing souls ability and making that power my own? Like I did against Vali-san?"

He nods at my question.

"Yes, like with Vali. The power from souls of different creatures would be an asset. I've been thinking about it, and I have come up with an idea if you are interested in listening?"

"Y-Yes Azazel-sensei? I will listen to anything that might help me."

"I see. I don't know how you would like the idea but, you could defeat some creatures and seal their souls into the Astral Enforcer?"

Killing with a reason like that...

"I couldn't and wouldn't do it. If they attacked me first, then I would defend myself. But to actually hunt and kill all for attaining power...no I would never harm another creature all for the sake of power. Azazel-sensei, another question I would like to ask is about that Senjutsu I used? I don't fully understand it, but I seem to have the ability to combine powers and create new ones? Like I did also against Vali-san. But that took a lot out of me."

"Yes, that special ability. Even masters of Senjutsu can't ever do something like that. From what I know, it is unique to you. But be warned with Senjutsu, it takes in the malice of the world. If you take too much of that malice in, you would become drunk on power and kill without reason."

Becoming drunk on power...

"I don't want to become drunk on power. I will only learn what I can. I never want to turn into...a weapon. Well, ummmm...I hope I can get stronger."

"With me, you will be strong in no time!"

I sweatdrop at the Fallen Angel but, if he can get me stronger than I am now then that is very fine with me.

"As long as you don't kill Ma-tan, then I am very happy with you training him Azazel. Even I will be training you Ma-tan. Like with demonic power. You have done an excellent job so far, but now a Maou will be training you in its uses."

"R-Really Sera-tan!? T-The last time we did train was at that training camp. And, I learned a lot then."

"But the problem is stamina."

Azazel-sensei said, we tilt our heads and nod at him.

"Having all the skills is fine, but right now in stamina, you are at a disadvantage. However, I will somehow raise this stamina of yours to a point where you can seal attacks with only a tiny amount of stamina is lost. Right now, how much stamina does it take?"

"I think it depletes me of 1/4 of my stamina, depending on the attack. At most it is that, but it still does take a toll on my stamina. Even if it is grueling training, I would like to have a large amount of stamina."

The Fallen Angel laughed a little with a little dangerous smirk.

"Hahaha, is that the case? Then, allow this Fallen Angel to raise that aspect by a enormous amount! If its you, you will gain a lot of stamina!"

"That's the plan! Learn about my Sacred Gear, learn and control Senjutsu and use that combing ability better. Like when I used it against Vali-san, only better control over it! But if possible, I seriously wouldn't like to fight Vali-san. She is ummmmm...I can't explain it well but she is..."

"Ooh Ma-tan is getting a crush on Vali~"

I do a spit take at Sera-tan! A crush on Vali-san? Is that, even allowed? Being Aniki's little brother, is it allowed if I develop feelings for Vali-san? My brothers enemy?

"N-No, I am not. She is cruel and tried to kill Aniki...but she showed me a nice side...maybe there are different levels to Vali-san. Oh erm...Sera-tan may I ask you something?"

Tilting her head to the side, she nods.

"What is it my cutest Queen?"

"Erm, I don't know how to say this but...Yuuto-senpai wants to become a girl and I agreed to be her boyfriend when it happens!"

I close my eyes and wait for her to say something about it! What is she going to say!? I can't take the waiting Sera-tan!

"Ok, that's fine."

...Eh? She, said it was fine? Is she, for real? I open my eyes and she is looking at my confused face. Seeing my confused face, she opens her mouth to speak but I do it first.

"S-Seriously!?"

I disbelievingly ask her, cutting her off. She presses her lips to mine and nods.

"Yes, I don't mind. I already accepted the fact that you will have a harem, as long as I'm alpha, I don't really care about who else wants to be with you. Well, I will say she can't be with you."

Gabriel-chan sheds a few tears as Sera-tan pointed at her.

"Sera-tan...why don't you like Gabriel-chan?"

"She knows why."

Sera-tan glared harshly at Gabriel-chan who is pouting cutely! Aah cute!

"I-I don't know why!"

"Just shut up for a change Gabriel!"

"Uwah! Makoto-kun! I want a hug!"

Gabriel-chan tried to come over but, Sera-tan threw a cushion at her!

"Next time it will be a rock filled with demonic power!"

"Uwah!"

As Gabriel-chan mock cried to herself, others started to come into the room.

"Ooh Makoto-san! I missed you during class!"

Asia-chan came over and hugged my neck! Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan get onto my lap like always! Although, I don't think Koneko-chan likes it when Gasper-chan is on my lap.

"Stupid Sona."

Buchou muttered as she walked into the room. I, don't know what Kaichou could've done now. She usually doesn't do anything anyway. It is that ape...why is she glaring at me?

"You just thought I was an ape, didn't you!? Admit it!"

"Yes, I did ape. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it when you called Kaichou stupid. What has she supposed to have done now?"

"She hurts me everyday with her words."

I sweatdrop...but then lots of eyes fall upon me.

"...Bento war."

Bento war? A bento war with who? Koneko-chan handed me her bento that she made for me. Asia-chan with teary eyes also hands me a bento, then so does Gasper-chan with the same eyes as Asia-chan.

"Makoto-san! Please eat mine!"

"Mine toooooooooooo!"

"Hehe, this is the best! Isn't it Ma-tan!?"

Asking me that while handing me a bento, Sera-tan has her cute smile directed at me.

"Y-Yes, I guess it is really great. This is the best actually."

As some of the girls fight over giving me a bento, I just can't help but feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy they are actually willing to fight about who gets to feed me, but sad that I have a sister out there and I don't even know if she is alive or dead. My Aneki, I wonder where you are Aneki? Is it possible you are alive? If you are, why aren't you here? I always thought something was missing, and I now know that it is you. Please, wherever you are, I wish you would come back to me.

I would like to know about you. My sister who I can't remember but my heart does. I wonder what kind of life you are leading. Aneki, please come back to me.

* * *

**AN; And that's that! Makoto definitely knows he has a sister now! Next chapter, Yumi finally appears, so a chapter will be dedicated to her. I have read all the reviews and I have counted them all, and most people want Valerie and Jeanne with Makoto so they both are in his harem. Elmenhilde got lots of Ise ones so, she is in his harem. Lastly, it was a little close with Griselda but in the end, people voted for Makoto so she is with him. Also, since Ise has less, I would like suggestions for his harem, please and thank you! Maybe some girls from Risers peerage?**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella, Katarea, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem), Chelia, Valerie, Jeanne, Griselda.**


	26. I'm your new girlfriend

**I'm your new girlfriend**

**Yumi P.O.V**

I have finally done it. I, Kiba Yumi have finally done what I wanted to do. I have finally become someone Makoto-kun will love. Azazel-sensei did it just this morning, without Makoto-kun knowing about it. I want it to be a surprise. It, is a little different but, I'm fine with being like this.

Today, I am going to be Makoto-kun's girlfriend! He said so himself. Right now, I am sat in the spare bedroom of his house. It is only 8 in the morning. I woke up early and went to the clubroom to do the transformation. I didn't really understand the specifics, but I am like this now. It really is a strange sensation. When I thought about Makoto-kun, my ummmm...my special area...yeah it felt good, and w-w-wet...hehe.

I decided to have the name Yumi since I couldn't stay with the name Yuuto, as it is a male name. Vali might be able to keep her name, but I would feel a little weird if I kept the name Yuuto. Especially at school. Now Kiba Yuuto doesn't exist, and it is Kiba Yumi now. Besides Azazel-sensei, no one knows that I have done this.

Right now, I am dressed in some panties, and a shirt which is tight around the chest area. I bought some panties the other day, I got some funny looks when I was a guy buying them. But I couldn't buy any clothes because, I didn't know what my chest size would be. Since it is a Sunday, maybe Makoto-kun will take me shopping.

I've sent a message for him to come in here, but I haven't said why. Only that it was urgent that he comes in here. So, when he wakes up, he will come in here. Hopefully he comes soon. I want him to see the new me first, Azazel-sensei doesn't count. Makoto-kun, I hope he likes this. I'm sure he will. Yes, I will think positively and I am pretty sure he will like me like this.

Knock Knock!

A knock at the door. Is, that Makoto-kun? Or someone else?

"Yuuto-senpai, are you ok? You said it was urgent."

I hear him, that was Makoto-kun.

"A-Are you alone?"

My voice has changed, into a more girly one. It is understandable as, well I am female now with everything girls have. Hehe, even these boobs of mine. They are quite big if I do say so myself.

"Yuuto-senpai? Was that you? Anyway, I am alone."

So, he is alone. He didn't recognize my voice, well that is understandable.

"P-Please come in and shut the door quickly."

"O-Ok."

I then see that the door is opened, he steps through then closes the door. Without looking at me, he starts speaking as I notice that he is in his underwear only! His body l-looks good.

"So is there..." he faces me and gains a blush, "Y-Yuuto-senpai!?"

I nod shyly. He comes over and sits on the bed. He is blushing cutely at me. So, he must really like this form, to make him blush like that.

"S-So...t-this is y-you a-as a g-g-girl?"

He stutters out to me, I nod shyly.

"I-I...t-this...y-you are...ummmm...v-very...so my type."

I'm, his type? This, is what Makoto-kun likes?

"Your long blonde hair, cute face. Nice body type, n-nice oppai. Y-You are, very cute, Yuuto-senpai."

"Yumi."

He gains a look of confusion as I said that.

"Yumi? Is that what you are going to be calling yourself?"

"Y-Yes. Since I-I will be going to school, I've decided on the name Kiba Yumi. I couldn't c-call myself Yuuto, as this is a new form and a new me."

"I like the new you very much. Ummm, d-does anyone else know?"

I shake my head, he again blushes as my hair shook.

"Are you ok Makoto-kun? You haven't stopped blushing."

"I-I...I just c-can't g-get over how c-cute you are. W-When I imagined y-you as a g-girl...I-I never thought y-you would be this cute...but maybe I should've."

I should've done this along time ago if this is what the reaction from Makoto-kun is.

"Can I ask, did it hurt when you did it? Because, it was changing everything about you. Even your...and growing those, and even your insides like a-a...womb."

"It, hurt a little yes. But, I've had worse pain before. That doesn't matter now."

He then hugs me! I flush as he hugs me! T-This feels good...

"I'm sorry it hurt. But this way, we can be together now, Yumi-senpai. And, if Aniki says anything, don't listen to him because, it is me who is dating you, not him. That is, if you still want to be with me."

"O-Of course I do."

"T-Then, that settles that. W-When are you t-thinking of telling everyone?"

Telling everyone...I have no idea. I guess, I will have to do it soon as school is tomorrow.

"I-I..."

"Are you, scared of telling them maybe? Because, they wouldn't see it as normal?"

Its like he read my mind. There isn't any going back, and I don't want to either. This is what I wanted, ever since I fell in love with him.

"A little. Its just Ise-kun, he might..."

"Aniki can get lost. Like I said, if he says anything don't listen to him and I will tell him where to go. Yumi-senpai, is a cute senpai. Hehe, I've been blessed with two cute girlfriends. Not many people find a girlfriend who are as wonderful as Sera-tan and you, yet I have two of them and they are super cute!"

I'm super cute. His other girlfriend, is his Master Serafall-sama. I wonder if she is fine with me being with Makoto-kun also?

"Makoto-kun, I...don't have any clothes. Well, you know, girls clothes."

"I see. Want to go shopping then? If you don't want anyone to see you, then we could teleport to the clubroom, then go to the department store from there."

So, he will take me shopping. It will be like a day out together.

"Are you not busy?"

He shakes his head to my relief.

"I haven't gotten anything to do today. I was actually wondering on how to spend it. Well, now I don't need to wonder. Oh, I just thought. If you don't have any clothes, then how are you going to go out?"

He's right! I wont be able to go out if I don't have any clothes. This shirt doesn't exactly help on my new boobs. It was the biggest shirt I had, and it doesn't exactly do anything for me.

"I um..."

"I have an idea! I will go and steal some of the apes clothes. Like a skirt and top. I think you are about her breast and hip size, I think. You have panties...what did people say when you bought those? I presume you got them when you was a guy?"

I nod with an embarrassed blush.

"I...got some very strange looks. But, I didn't know what clothes to get as, I didn't know what sizes I would be."

"I understand. I will go and get dressed, steal some clothes from the apes room then come back in here. We can have breakfast at a cafe or something."

"O-Ok Makoto-kun."

I shyly say, he gains a dark blush...but then shakes his head.

"I-I will be back. Oh, I will tell everyone I will be out all day."

I nod, then he leaves the room...all day! As in a d-date!? M-Makoto-kun and I wi-will be on a-a date! A date with Makoto-kun...I wonder if he would kiss me at the end of the date? Or, even hold my hand? To hold his hand would be good.

* * *

Sometime he comes back in the room, wearing gray cargo pants, and a matching gray T-shirt that says Peace on it and a watch on his wrist, and of course his cute glasses. He looks a little breathless.

"T-The ape almost caught me. Phew, got away from her. Anyway, here you go."

He hands me a pink shirt with a love heart design on the front and a matching frilly pink skirt.

"I-If you don't like them then, I will go and get something else. But, I thought you might look really cute in these clothes. I also got you a pink bra, I hope it is fine. It is the apes so, it should fit your cute oppai...your oppai."

He called my oppai cute. Hehe, he really does like this form, doesn't he? Ever since I've seen him this morning, he has had a permanent blush on his adorable cheeks.

"T-This is fine, Makoto-kun. Thank you for getting them. I-I will give them back to Buchou once, I've washed them."

"I-Is that so? T-Then, I-I will turn around w-while you get dressed."

"You don't have to. If it was Ise-kun, I would make him turn away but, since it is you, I don't mind if you look at me naked, well nearly naked as I still have panties on."

His blush intensifies and he nods shyly. He then sits on the bed, as I take this shirt off. As I take it off, my oppai bounce a little, which in turn makes him blush so hard that I think he might pass out.

"A-Are you alright?"

"I-I-I...p-please g-get dressed q-quickly b-before I-I...lose it."

He's going to lose it? He, can if he wants.

"W-Well, alright."

So, I try and put this bra on, b-but I don't really know how...eventually I figure it out and slip it on. Hey, this feels better than when it was in the shirt. I put the skirt on and the top also. With that, I am ready...sort of. Shoes, the shoes I have are a bit big on my feet now.

"I-I am ready."

"W-Well, I'm ready also. Yuuto...Yumi-senpai, I think you look great like that. I honestly mean it."

I blush at his words. I guess it will take awhile to get used to calling me Yumi instead of Yuuto.

"Y-You look good also."

"Why thank you Yumi-senpai. Now, shall we go? I'm getting hungry."

"Hehe, me too."

He activates the magic circle and we step inside. Once confirming we are ready, he activates the circle and we disappear with a flash of light. Once the light has died down, we are in the clubroom, the empty clubroom at that.

"Ooo, I'm hungry! Lets go before I die!"

I giggle and nod. We walk out of the clubroom and out of the old school building. Good thing it is a weekend and no one is...wait...that person is...and he is with...Makoto-kun grabs my hand and we hide behind a wall.

"I didn't know Genshirou-senpai, Hanakai-senpai and Nimura-san would be here Yumi-senpai."

"N-Neither did I. W-Well, they could have been ordered by Kaichou to do something for her."

I say as I hear them come closer. So, we stay silent as they are walking past.

"Gen-chan~ Even though Kaichou isn't here, you can still have fun with me."

I hear Hanakai-san say, to Saji-kun. I hear Nimura-san huff a little.

"Momo-senpai! I am here also! Genshirou-senpai, we can make this day fun~ Just the two of us!"

"Uu, I want Kaichou!"

He groans as those two groan also. I look to Makoto-kun who rolls his eyes, I smile at him which makes him blush. I really am his type after all huh. After they walk past, we check if the coast is clear, then leave ourselves. Getting to the school gate, we exit and head in the direction of the shopping district. It should have a nice cafe there to get something too eat.

As we are walking, he keeps taking shy looks at me, then quickly looks in a different direction. It is so cute! I am glad that, since he told everyone what that girl did to him, he can finally move on and be with me and the others now. Well, I am his second girlfriend after all.

"Ummm...I was thinking, what about other things girls need."

"Other things?"

"Yes, basics girls have. Like, accessories. Maybe something like that."

Accessories? Like, jewellery and such?

"I-If you say so Makoto-kun."

He smiles as we continue to go to the shopping district. We get there and find a nice little cafe. We go and sit down, and order some breakfast, which Makoto-kun paid for, like a gentleman. While waiting for the food...

"U-Ummm, how is...I mean do you like...being like that?"

He suddenly asks me this question. Asking me if I like being like this?

"Yes. Are you maybe feeling guilty because you think I did this and changed everything about myself?"

He nods with a sad look.

"I feel like, it is my fault that you had to change for us to be together. I'm sorry for being selfish Yumi-senpai."

I look him directly in the eyes and shake my head.

"No, don't be sorry. It is ok, I'm honestly fine like this. It doesn't effect my performance in battle, as I tried a little against Azazel-sensei just to see what it was like and it is just the same as when I was a...well you know."

I can't say male out loud just incase people are listening.

"I-I see. Then, well Yumi-senpai...we could d-do stuff in t-the near future. If m-my partner was you t-then...I-I would be happy."

He means...yes he means...sex. I-I would be prepared for that.

"S-So would I."

Just then, the food comes and is set out on the table...I want to know if he doesn't mind me...doing what the other girls do and f-feed him?

"C-Can I...feed you?"

The corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"Yes, please feed me Yumi-senpai."

I take the utensils and put some food on them, then I start feeding him as his cheeks burn red. I'm actually a little shocked that he is fine with this, well it makes it easier for me.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"Yumi-senpai I...erm, I..."

I smile and nod. He finds it hard to say what he wants to say. But, I know what he wants to say.

"Thank you Makoto-kun!"

"Oh, I wanted to ask about, girly clothes. Do, you like wearing them?"

What a strange question to ask. I can see why he is asking it.

"W-Well, it is a little strange, and I wouldn't wear them when I was...but I like them now, but it will take some getting used to. However, I would also like to get some pants and things like that."

"Well I wasn't expecting all skirts. Even though you have nice silky smooth legs. And a cute butt...oh I'm sorry for being pervy!"

"Hehe, Makoto-kun. You are my boyfriend, if you want to be pervy with me then I have no problem with it."

He has that blush on and nods very shyly. Hehe, I wonder if he is thinking about being pervy with me.

"Makoto-kun, what are you thinking about?"

I question with a smirk, he looks away shyly.

"N-Nothing much senpai."

Calling me senpai. He always calls me senpai, even though I've asked him not to. Maybe by the end of today, he will feel alright with calling me Yumi-san or even Yumi-chan.

"Are, you maybe thinking about me?"

"W-Well I ummmm...Yumi-senpai I...don't be weird!"

I giggle a little at how flustered he can get. After we finish eating, we stand up and leave.

"So to the department store...is something wrong?"

He questions me, I look at him, then his hand and then him again.

"Makoto-kun I want to erm...if you don't mind that is..."

"Y-You want to hold my hand?"

I nod with pink dusting my cheeks. He extends his hand slowly.

"I-I don't mind holding your hand now Yumi-senpai. Since you are a girl, I would like to hold your hand."

I then take his hand in mine, I feel good. His hand feels good in mine. We then start off again towards our destination, hand in hand. This feels good, it is like...no since we are dating it is ok if we hold one another's hands like this. As we are walking, we smile at one another...but then we see someone, no make that some people we know...so we go into a little ally to avoid being seen.

"You can fuck off Sona!"

"You invited me out yet you are telling me to fuck off!? Fine, I will go and leave you alone ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape!"

Makoto-kun laughs a little. He finds it funny when Buchou is called an ape.

"Ooh ape calm down. We are in public."

"Fuck off! Go and die Sona! You lesbian!"

Why does she think Kaichou is a lesbian? I've never seen Kaichou kiss or touch other girls, and I know she has a crush at least on Makoto-kun.

"I am not a lesbian ape!"

"Doctor Penguin!"

Buchou called for Doctor Penguin! I can hear the shakiness in her voice. Makoto-kun is laughing so hard that I had to cover his mouth with my hand. He is chuckling through my hand.

"Shape! We are in public! Will you shut up!?"

"Don't call me a shape you fat pig!"

Now I can see them walking past us, so Makoto-kun and I face the other way so they don't see our faces.

"I'm not a fat pig! I weigh less than you do! Well, less than your finger does."

Did Kaichou just imply that her whole body weight is less than that of Buchou's finger?

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bitch!"

This is what they do in public? They don't care where they are, do they? Well, they have passed now, right now Makoto-kun and I can breathe again.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?"

I nod with a blush. Our fingers are intertwined, I can hear his small breaths.

"W-We should be going."

"Y-Yes. We should be going Makoto-kun."

So, we walk out of the ally and look to where Buchou and Kaichou went, they are still arguing but they are far enough away for us to walk in the opposite direction. We then walk in the opposite direction to them. We've come across quite a few people already and it is just past breakfast time.

* * *

We get to the department store, we can now go shopping.

"So, where is it you want to go first? What do you want to get first?"

"Ermmmm, how about some clothes?"

I suggest, he nods with a smile.

"Great! You could model for me Yumi-senpai."

Model for him. Model all sorts of clothes for him. Yes, I can do that.

"Ok! I will model some of them for you."

So, like that we go towards some girls shops. We start looking around when we hear some voices.

"Raynare-san. What do you think about this one?"

What I heard was Asia-san, and she is with Raynare-san and Xenovia.

"Uu, we need to hide senpai. In here, the dressing room!"

I nod and we go inside the dressing room, hopefully they didn't notice us. Just one day with Makoto-kun is all I wanted.

"Ara Asia. I think Master would like that skirt. Xenovia, don't you need something to get ahead of the ape?"

Raynare-san sounded like she made a question to Xenovia.

"Aah, yes. But, what to get?"

"Leave it to me Xenovia. Since I am a Fallen Angel, we are good at seducing people, and we know what men like."

I sweatdrop, this might take awhile. We could be in here for awhile. Makoto-kun has already sat down on the bench inside here. I sit down next to him.

"While we are in here, we could do something, I want to do."

Something he wants to do? What does he want to do? As I'm thinking this, he hugs me lovingly. So, he wants to hug me then? I'm fine with that. Hugging Makoto-kun's body is good. I never could hug Makoto-kun like this before, but since I am like this now, I can hug him...or touch him...my hand grazed his leg slightly.

"Naughty senpai. We couldn't do such things in here. What if someone hears or someone comes in?"

"W-Well, I guess that is true. But I still do want to..."

"Uu, senpai is a pervert. Does being a female raise your perverseness or have you always been a pervert?"

I'm not a pervert! I pout at him, he smirks cutely at me.

"Don't pout senpai. Your face is too cute to have such a look on."

"I-Is that so?"

He chuckles and moves his head up and down. Then, he kisses my cheek. I blush, his lips touched my cheek. I wish it was on the lips, but my cheek will do.

"Of course my cute girlfriend. Um, can I tell you something, while we are waiting in here?"

Tell me something. I make a movement with my head, indicating that I want him to continue.

"You can tell me anything."

"Y-Yes, I...sometimes I feel...like the affections some girls give me is...well you know. I just don't feel like it is something I deserve. Even after forgetting...no I haven't completely forgotten her, you know? That girl, I still think about her sometimes. She just...it is just that I..."

"No, I remember what you said that day. Ise-kun, isn't better than you are. Just because he is taller, doesn't make him better, you know? No one is better than you are. You still have confidence issues? Then, please use me for confidence."

I place a kiss on his cheek, he rubs his cheek in a disbelieving manner. He then touches his lips softly.

"I...don't deserve you Yumi-senpai. But, I am glad you chose to fall for someone like me."

"Hehe, silly Makoto-kun."

"I'm not silly Yumi-senpai. You are silly for falling in love with me."

Maybe I am silly for falling for him, but I couldn't help it. He's really kind and caring and always helps everyone who needs help. He can, always make me feel better by just smiling.

"Maybe I am silly. But, I am glad I fell in love with you."

"Me too Yumi-senpai, me too."

We look deeply into one another's eyes, our heads start moving closer to one another's. Are we, actually going to kiss? Are our lips going to overlap one another's? I've always wanted to so...

"Makoto-kun I..."

"I know Yumi-senpai...me too..."

As our lips was about to connect, I and Makoto-kun here someone outside the dressing room.

"You like a pervert Xenovia!"

"You like a small guy Raynare!"

Makoto-kun's bottom lip starts quivering as his eyes form tears. He really doesn't like it when people call him small. I hug him, he smiles at me.

"So? Master is cute and cuddly! Your interest is a pervert that likes watching...two girls one cup!"

Makoto-kun and I shiver. We still haven't gotten over that yet. It wasn't normal and Ise-kun watching that isn't normal at all.

"Don't even mention that Raynare! That was horrible! Worse than squirrels! Well, actually squirrels are still enemy number one."

What is it with squirrels anyway? What have they done to her?

"Oh, a squirrel."

"Where is it!?"

I hear the panicked voice of Xenovia. I wonder if she is looking for it? I look at Makoto-kun who still looks a little depressed at being called small.

"F-Friends shouldn't fight."

Asia-san said, the voice of reason between the three it seems.

"It is her fault Asia! She called my Master a small guy! No doubt if he was here, that would've upset him. You know, even after talking about that girl, he still has a height complex, a deep one at that."

Raynare-san is right about that. Even if he doesn't want to admit, he still also has a inferiority complex towards Ise-kun.

"My fault!? You called Ise a pervert!"

"He is one though! Isn't he one Asia?"

So, they are asking the innocent Asia-san if Ise-kun is a pervert? Everyone knows he is a pervert, but that's just Ise-kun. That's who he is.

"U-Ummmm, w-well Ise-san is...w-well he is...a little naughty."

"Asia! Even that Makoto is a pervert you know? Even if he doesn't show it, I know he is a pervert."

"Mak-Makoto-san is, w-well Makoto-san c-can be a little perverted...but a-as long as it is d-directed at me, I-I like it."

When I looked at Makoto-kun, his face flushed. But then it returned to being a little sad.

"Ma-Makoto-kun...don't listen to Xenovia."

"Ooh, yeah I know. I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking that we didn't get to kiss. I really wanted to kiss."

He is sad that we didn't get to kiss?

"I see. Then, we still can."

"Then, do you want to? While they are outside the changing room. We have been waiting for awhile now, and we didn't even kiss because of them. Now, I want to kiss you."

"Ok. Let, us share a kiss."

He places a hand on my cheek and moves his head closer to mine. I respond by moving my head closer to his, our lips are really close to touching now...just a few more inches...and our lips will actually be touching...our lips connect! I-I'm actually kissing Makoto-kun! I never thought I would but, I actually am kissing Makoto-kun's lips. His lips taste good, like sweets. Well, he does like sweets so, maybe that's why.

Aah, I don't care about that now. Our lips are just together naturally. Then, I feel his tongue pressing against my teeth, wanting entrance into my mouth. I comply by opening my mouth and in turn my teeth, so his tongue goes into my mouth and starts having a wrestle with my tongue.

As our tongues are having a wrestle, I feel his hand touch my oppai hesitantly. He looks at me with an innocent expression, so I grab that hand and place it fully on my breast. He massages it a little, while his other hand that was previously on my cheek interlocks its fingers with one of my hands. I let his tongue win in our wrestle to let him take over me completely.

We break apart a minute or so later with a trail of saliva between us, we have red faces. So, that was a kiss from Makoto-kun, my first kiss.

"T-That was my first..."

"I-It wasn't my first but...I enjoyed it."

"I'm relieved. I thought I might've been bad. But, you like my oppai then?"

He nods with a blush, as I feel his hand still groping me. After realizing it himself, he moves his hand away with a flustered expression, however I grab his hand and place it there again.

"I like the feel of your hand on me Makoto-kun."

"H-Hey Yumi-senpai that's, something you shouldn't say to a guy."

"But, you are my boyfriend so it is fine if my boyfriend gropes me, isn't it?"

His flustered head shakes a little in happiness.

"I still can't believe that I have two girlfriends. One day, that means I can have a big family. I've always wanted a family, you know? That's my tiny wish."

A family huh. That's his tiny wish? He simply wants a family?

"I want to be apart of that."

"R-Really? W-Well you can get...pregnant...so we could have children also. D-Don't you think that is...wo-would you actually d-do that though? B-Become...pregnant, for someone like me?"

"Yes, that is my honest answer. I would, if it was your child."

He gains a happy expression and presses those lips I love against my own.

"Is there anything you wish for Yumi-senpai? Maybe I could help make it true. Since, you are going to help make my wish come true, I want to know what it is you want and I will make it happen, no matter what."

I take both of his hands and look at him directly in the eyes.

"I've already gotten what I wanted. You, are what I want. You are what I wished for, and I have you. I don't really need anything else. But, to protect Buchou also, that would be a wish if I have any."

"Then, I will protect Buchou also. If that's what you want me to do, then I will do it Yumi-senpai. Even if I'm not apart of the Gremory group, I will protect Buchou, and you and Asia-chan, and Koneko-chan, and Gasper-chan, and Akeno-senpai and Xenovia-senpai and Aniki also. But, if there is anything you want, please just come and ask me, and I will do my best to make it happen. Even if it is something outrageous like I don't know, anything you want Yumi-senpai."

Anything I want huh...

"I would like it if we could spend the night together in bed, just us."

"I-I see. Then, ok I will make it happen. You and I will share a bed, tonight. Alone, completely alone. Just us Yumi-senpai."

Just us, tonight. That is very good. A night alone with Makoto-kun to end a date with Makoto-kun. I couldn't ask for anything more, well maybe sex but since we only just got together, I don't think we need to rush anything. Besides, I know for a fact that his virginity is going to go to Serafall-sama. After Serafall-sama however, I can have Makoto-kun then.

"T-Tonight would be good. I hope they leave soon, so we can go back to shopping, or actually start shopping."

He chuckles which makes me giggle in turn. Eventually, they do leave and we take a sneak peak, and see no one. So, we then leave the dressing area and start looking for clothes, my size.

"Ooh, get this one Yumi-senpai! It would look totally cute on you~"

When I looked, he was holding up a tank top. So, he wants me in clothes like that then?

"Is that what you want?"

He nods excitedly! Then, he grabs a bunch of other things and practically throws it at me! They seem to range from short skirts to tank tops, and other tops. All pink or yellow or golden like his hair. He then tells me to go and try them on, while he hunts for more cute clothes for me. What is this? Dress up Yumi? Well regardless if this is dress up Yumi or not. As long as Makoto-kun likes this then, I am happy. I try each of these clothes on. Some are the right size, some are tight in the chest area.

I showed Makoto-kun each and everyone of the outfits, he blushed at the tighter fitting ones. Hehe, he is a cute pervert. Even Makoto-kun can be a pervert. He is no way Ise-kun's level of perverseness but, still having a perverted Makoto-kun is good. It means he will be naughty in the bedroom. I've already found out that he likes groping oppai, as he has groped mine a few times.

* * *

After finishing shopping in here, we go to the checkout to pay for them. Once he had done the scanning and told us how much it was, I pulled out the money, however before I could give it him, Makoto-kun had already paid for me...

"Ma...Makoto-kun..."

"Yes Yumi-senpai? Is something the matter?"

"W-Well, its just you paid for me...I was wondering why."

He looks at me as if I've said something strange.

"Because you are my girlfriend. That's why I paid for you, air head."

Did he just call me an air head? I'm not an air head!

"I'm not an air head."

"No, you're just cute."

My face heats up and I turn away slightly with an embarrassed look on my face. He holds my hand tightly as we get the bags and leave the shop.

"So, what's next my cute girlfriend?"

"Ummm, maybe some shoes? Just normal ones. These, are too big now."

"I-I see. Then, let us go towards the shoe shops!"

So like that, we go towards the shoe shop, again hand in hand. We get to the shoe shop and start looking around. Just normal shoes will do for me. I try some shoes on and see which fit easily and ones that can be used to move in normally.

"So, Yumi-senpai...after this, what do you want to do?"

I have a question mark appear above my head. What does he mean by after this?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Like I said, what is it you want to do after this? Like, shopping for other things or what not."

"Ooh I see. Erm, we could walk around for abit until lunch time."

I suggest to him as I look at some trainers, when I looked at him, he had a happy face on. Just looking at him makes me feel instantly good inside. He gives off an air of calmness and tranquility when looking at...not again. Seeing my eyes not looking at him, he follows my gaze to see Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan, well Gasper-chan looks like she doesn't want to be here as she is panicking quite abit.

Makoto-kun and I look to one another briefly before going to a different part of the shoe shop. There aren't any places we can hide in here so, we just have to keep out of sight.

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"...Gya-chan, don't be frightened. We need, to ban together."

Ban together? Ban together against what? And why are they in a shoe store anyway? Makoto-kun and I right now are in the corner, where they aren't looking, but they are close so we can hear what they are saying.

"Baaaaaaan together?"

"...Yes. We are...the loli's."

The loli's? Even Makoto-kun is a little confused by that. I guess Gasper-chan could be considered a loli I think. It kind of proves that Makoto-kun is actually a lolicon. Since, both Koneko-chan and Gasper-chan are in Makoto-kun's harem, I wouldn't be shocked if more loli's join in the future. Although thinking about it, Gasper-chan just qualifies as a loli as she is just below Makoto-kun in height, and he is a Bishota. So if he was just under 5 ft then he would be classed as a Shota but he is 5 ft exactly so he is classed as a Bishota...why is he glaring at me?

Does he, know what I am thinking? Yes, he must have a sense to know when someone is thinking about his height...his glare has intensified! H-He has a scary look when angry, huh. Even I have to remember that, the other him beat Kokabiel easily. Plus, he went against Vali, and wasn't even in any type of Balance Breaker like Ise-kun was.

"Loliiiiiiiiiiiiiii's!?"

"...Yes, Mako-kun likes loli's. The other one told me so."

I wonder how truly powerful he will become one day, when he becomes accustomed to his powers? Wait, she said the other one told her so? Is that, what he whispered that time? So, Makoto-kun is actually a lolicon! Knew it! He squeezes my hand tightly! Ow, that hurts Makoto-sama.

"T-The other o-one?"

"...The other one. The, Kokabiel beating one."

When I looked to Makoto-kun, he gains a confused face. He, doesn't know about the other being inside him. Whatever it is, is stronger than we are. If the Gremory group faced him, we would lose. He was boastful enough to say to Vali that she couldn't beat him and in fact beat her with a wave of his hand.

"I-I see! I understand Koneko-chaaaaaaan!"

"...Now, let us leave and get some outfits, we have shoes already."

"Y-Yeeeees!"

So, it looks like they are leaving, good thing too. We can finally get back to looking around. I look to Makoto-kun who seems to be deep in thought. I waved a hand infront of his face but he didn't respond at all. In fact, he makes no effort to move at all.

"Makoto-kun, are you there?"

"Huh? O-Oh yes, I'm here. Where else would I be? Ready to go?"

I give him a calculating look. It isn't like Makoto-kun to just fade out like that. Yes, it is very strange indeed for Makoto-kun to fade out like that. Maybe he is thinking about what Koneko-chan said, about the other him. Even I think about it sometimes. It was a little strange. His name was Makoto, also? A strange coincidence? Or is it that, Makoto has multiple personalities? Or even something has, invested his small body?

"I-I am ready to shop yes."

"Good! I am ready also Yumi-senpai! Lets get some shoes."

So, like that Makoto-kun and I look around for some shoes. Once getting the shoes, we head to the checkout, and once again he pays for it. I, don't want him wasting his money on things for me. We get the shoes and head out of the store.

"So, we are walking around now, yes? Unless there is something else you want to get?"

"No, I don't need anything else in particular. But, I feel guilty about you spending all your money on me."

He sighs to himself and just looks at me.

"I said it before didn't I? That, as my girlfriend, I will pay for you. Yumi-senpai, you have to learn to let me look after you, as you will look after me, right?"

I sigh dramatically and nod my head slowly.

"I guess so."

"See? We can look after one another. And we can, be happy together. So now, let us walk around this place."

"R-Right. But, when lunch time comes, at least let me pay for that. I would feel guilty since you've paid for everything today."

He gives me a deadpan look. Ehehe, I guess he takes it seriously.

"...You can pay for lunch if you want. But, afterwards, we have to see an anime movie."

An anime movie...I should've known. Anime, is basically this guys world. I wonder what would happen if anime was banned? Would he lose it and kill? I'm being serious, he is a hardcore otaku.

"S-Sure. Anime movie..."

"Yes, anime movie. There is a new one out and I've been dying to see what it is like. So, can we please see it also?"

"Y-Yes, if you want to see an anime movie then please don't let me stop you."

He looks at me with unfocused eyes and drools a little. Damn, he takes his otaku ways very seriously, doesn't he? Well of course he is serious, he is an otaku after all. Silly Makoto-kun and his otaku ways...why is his eyes going that way? When I looked, I saw a shop...an anime shop. He looks at it for a few seconds, then looks at me, then looks at the shop and then finally his eyes come back to me, with a pleading look...it is a little scary.

"You, want to have a look in the anime shop?"

His moves his head so fast that I'm frightened that it might come off! I-I ummmm...anime otaku Makoto-kun is...scary.

"C-Can we!?"

"Makoto-kun..."

His eyes form tears and he looks away while holding a hand to his mouth! I wasn't going to say no! I-I erm...otaku Makoto-kun is erm...

"W-We can look."

Instantly, he wraps his arms around me tightly! I-I like the closeness. He is, really affectionate sometimes, and hugs me like this.

"Let us go to the anime store! Actually, isn't the anime convention sometime after the summer?"

I shrug my shoulders. I wouldn't know about the anime convention. I'm not a hardcore otaku Makoto-kun. Maybe ask Buchou about it as I know she is a hardcore otaku also, maybe even on Makoto-kun level. They could be friends over anime and manga, but when they get together...Buchou calls Makoto-kun a height related insult, he calls her an ape, and then she cries and threatens to kill him.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure it is! Yumi-senpai! We, and the others could go to the anime convention! It is the best~ I usually go with Aniki and make him buy me things once I run out of money by making a sad face. You know my cute sad face. Isn't it irresistible?"

He cons Ise-kun to buying him things? Well, if it is anime then Makoto-kun will do anything for it. But, this sad cute face is irresistible to anyone who sees it. Maybe it has something to do with that attraction ability of his kind. Attracting people to them to reproduce and it works on both genders. Maybe that's why girls and guys alike nose bleed when he does cute things, like acting shy and sweet.

"I-It certainly is Makoto-kun."

"W-Well what are we waiting for Yumi-senpai? Anime awaits!"

He holds my hand tightly and makes a mad dash to the anime store, but as we was about to go in, we see a sight I didn't think I would see. Kiryuu-san and Ise-kun together, alone. Those two are together, alone and are coming this way! So, Makoto-kun and I hide behind a vending machine. It was the only place to go and this way, we are out of sight of them.

"Ugh, Kiryuu. Will you stop saying I am a beast?"

"But you are a beast. Grabbing my oppai like that in the middle of a shop. You are a perverted beast!"

I look to Makoto-kun who is smiling fondly.

"I've always wanted them to get together, you know?"

He makes a small whisper. He has a happy expression on. So, he wanted Kiryuu-san and Ise-kun to get together? Maybe, it is because they match one another in perverseness.

"T-That wasn't my fault! Someone pushed me into you! Anyway, want a drink from this vending machine?"

Of course, they would stop here. We can't even come out. This must look strange to people passing by, if they look in this direction that is.

"Ara Ise. Is, that an offering? Because the thingy in your pants increased size when I mentioned my oppai. They might not be the biggest, however I know for a fact you like touching and looking at them."

Is she, flirting with him? That's what it sounds like to me. While that is going on, Makoto-kun stroked my hand, getting my attention. Once turning to him, he smiles brightly at me so I do the same to him.

"S-Shut your damn mouth Kiryuu! You invited me out today so, don't even start with the perverseness!"

How can Ise-kun say that? Saying that Kiryuu-san should stop with being a pervert, when he is a proud one?

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up! I only invited you because, I was bored that's all."

"Yeah and the rest, right Yumi-senpai?"

Makoto-kun whispered and snickered, I also snicker a little. If it isn't obvious to Ise-kun that Kiryuu-san has a crush on him then, it should be. Even it is obvious to me. Everytime she looks at him, she blushes and then, becomes a little creepy by looking at his manhood...yeah I want to see Makoto-kun's...he is looking at me with a blush on his adorable cheeks.

"Yeah yeah. I could've been with Matsuda and Motohama playing eroge, but I decided to come with you, why?"

I hear her growl at him as I presume he places some money into the machine, if that noise is any indication. I actually can feel the machine rumble a little, then the sound of something falling out of the machine.

"H-Here you are, Kiryuu."

Did I, just hear nervousness in Ise-kun's voice? I'm pretty sure that I did hear some nervousness in his voice.

"Y-Yeah thanks."

I heard the same nervousness in her voice also! Hehe, this could be considered a date for them.

"Anyway, come to the clothing store with me Ise! You can watch me try on clothes."

He splutters a little. I hear him making lewd sounds, as those two walk off together. Yes they have finally walked off.

"It is about time, isn't it Yumi-senpai? Is it that we are going to see everyone here today? First Genshirou-senpai and Nimura-san and Hanakai-senpai at the school gates. Then the ape and Kaichou, then it was Asia-chan, Raynare-san and Xenovia-senpai at the clothing store. Then Gasper-chan and Koneko-chan at the shoe store. And just then Aniki with Kiryuu-senpai. It is like we have been hiding quite abit today."

I can only nod at him. He is right, we have been hiding quite abit today. Especially when we had our first kiss...yes I still can't believe that we shared a kiss together. I felt a lot during our kiss. I wonder if he felt the same passion that I did. My chest certainly got hot during the kiss and another place got...also yes. That place, during our kiss was good.

"We do seem to be hiding quite abit, but soon we will be able to do it with anyone around."

"Tomorrow. Are you ready for tomorrow Yumi-senpai? I will be there if Aniki says anything. I don't know if he would but on the off chance...he might even be attracted to you..."

I, can hear a little worry in his voice. Maybe he thinks...

"I'm not going to go with Ise-kun. He, isn't my type. You on the other hand, you are my perfect type."

He smiles a genuine smile at me. With my words, his whole demeanour changed.

"So, I'm your perfect type huh. Let us get some anime!"

He, then drags me the anime store. Once getting there we start looking around the shop.

"Ooh this is new~!"

Singing that out a little loudly, he grabs a figure of an anime character. He has also got some other things like posters, and other merchandise. It is a little fun going around this place, because Makoto-kun acts more like he is, a more confident person compared to other things. He must feel at home in an anime store, or a convention or something else related to anime.

* * *

After looking around the anime shop for seemingly hours, he finally finishes getting what he wanted, well what he wanted at this current time anyway. Yes, at this current time, he will always want anime things because he is a big otaku. After getting these things, we go to a fast foods place, and we get some hamburgers.

Like I said I would, I paid for it. He is, currently eating the hamburger while smiling at me. I love his smiles.

"Say, um. Are you, moving into, my house Yumi-senpai? Like Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-senpai and Koneko-chan and even Gasper-chan did?"

Moving into his home...I would lose to the others if I didn't.

"Y-Yes, Buchou is doing renovations, yes?"

"I'm pretty sure it is soon, maybe within the next day or so. I've asked Buchou for an anime room. I saw a chance to get an anime room, and she agreed wholeheartedly."

I sweatdrop. So, he asked Buchou for an anime room and she agreed wholeheartedly. W-Well if it is Buchou, then I have no objections, as long as Makoto-kun doesn't tend to stay in that room forever and ever...but with that glint in his eyes, I wouldn't be shocked if that was the outcome.

"A-Anime room huh."

He nods with a strong, passionate nod. H-He really wants this room huh.

"You don't intend to..."

"I intend to live in the room. It is an anime room, I will die from happiness."

He says it normally while taking a bite of his burger! He will die from happiness!?

"Y-You couldn't live in the room."

"Why not? It is my dream, one of anyway. You know, all my children will become otaku's. I've seen it in a dream. My children surrounded by anime and manga. Don't you think that it is an amazing thing Yumi-senpai?"

"W-Well, I-I guess so."

That's all I can say to him. Personally I don't know if I would want to be surrounded by anime and manga all day, everyday but if that's his dream...who am I to crush it?

"...Anime would be good..."

He whispers softly to himself. Doesn't he have enough anime to make everyone happy? When I thought that, he glared at me.

"Was you maybe thinking something like I have to much anime?"

H-He read my mind!? I-I am speechless! His anime senses are sharp!

"N-No."

"Don't lie to me Yumi-senpai. I know you thought that I have to much anime. I know it, because I have the anime senses. I developed them some years ago. If anyone thinks or says anything bad about anime within my vicinity then, I can feel it in my heart and hear it in my head."

T-That's a little crazy. He, can sense these anime related things. He developed an anime sense. W-Whoa, I didn't know that was possible. Anime senses, so such a thing exists.

"I-I'm sorry."

I felt like I had to apologize, even though I don't know why I had to, I just felt like I had to apologize right now. He leans up and his lips overlap mine! Our second proper kiss! Even though we did it not long ago, this kiss feels just as good as the first one we had. I get lost a little in the feeling of our kiss. We kiss for a few minutes before stopping for air.

"S-Sorry Yumi-senpai. I acted a little weird with the anime thing then. I just don't like it when people think or say bad things about it. Even if it is a little childish for me to say that, I just wanted to apologize to you because I actually made you say sorry to me."

"W-Well, your way of saying sorry is good."

My cheeks burn red as he runs his fingers through my hair softly.

"Sorry for doing this, but your hair is very soft to touch. Anyway, lets get this burger eaten so, we can hit the anime movie place!"

"You mean, the cinema complex, right?"

He giggles a little as pink dusts his cheeks. I giggle also, and kiss his cheek. His blush becomes a little more red as he finishes off his burger. I finish off mine and we stand up to leave.

"You aren't holding my hand..."

He suddenly says to me. Ooh right, I'm still a little nervous because, this still feels a little strange to me. But, I hold his unoccupied hand softly.

"That's better Yumi-senpai! Say, am I a little needy?"

"Needy? No, you aren't needy. You just like it when, people show affection to you, right?"

"...I do. It sounds a little strange, but it feels like that at one point in my life...aah never mind."

Never mind? He was saying something about affection? And it is something at one point...he didn't have? Was that what he was going to say?

"You was saying Makoto-kun?"

He shakes his head in a disbelieving fashion.

"It doesn't matter. It is a little strange anyway. My mind is a little strange though. I have some, thoughts I don't understand. Remember in the Excalibur incident? Knowing that stuff about holy swords, I know things about demonic swords also. I, uh...I ummmm...Yumi-senpai, I have a sister."

He, said he has a sister? I also remember hearing about it during Kokabiel.

"A s-sister huh."

"Yes. Azazel-sensei said it, and I think Sera-tan and Gabriel-chan knew it also. Her name is Chelia Amb...ummmmm, I thought I had a last name for her then, I guess I don't. Hehe, isn't that a little weird. That would mean I have...a different last name...Amb...I don't know. Well, enough on that. Shall we go, Yumi-senpai?"

He asks with a smile, I nod and we continue to the cinema complex. But, I just have to wonder about what he was going to say then. Chelia Amb...that isn't much to go on. This mysterious sister of Makoto-kun's is, well mysterious. I wonder who and where she is. And I of course am thinking about the Project HDF Kokabiel mentioned and became afraid of also. To see someone like Kokabiel look frightened when he was cocky beforehand, it isn't something I imagined.

We get to the cinema complex sometime later, and we both go inside once he pays for the tickets. Getting inside the screen room, we find some seats in the back row and in the corner. To stay out of the way. The movie starts sometime later, and his eyes are glued to the screen and, actually they are unfocused.

H-Hehe, his unfocused eyes looking at the screen as some anime character did a flip while taking out some bad guy. When some anime girl came on, some of the people started making lewd noises. As for Makoto-kun himself, he takes a few looks at me with a red face, then looked at the screen.

For two hours, it was a little funny when Makoto-kun started yelling out that he will kill if that anime girl dies. Hardcore otaku to the end. For the last half an hour of the film, I had put my head on his shoulder and snuggled into said shoulder, but then he wrapped an arm around me and brought my head to his chest.

We are, actually doing this right now. As he watches the film, I feel content with hearing his heartbeat slowly and in rhythm with my own heartbeat. Being this close I could fall asleep easily...but I don't fall asleep, as he keeps rubbing my back gently.

After the film finished, I and Makoto-kun head out of the cinema. Once outside, he turns to me.

"W-What do you like to do now? Look around more?"

"I, erm...maybe w-we could head back to my place."

He bursts out laughing to my confusion.

"Y-You know that sounds like something you would say if it was about to get steamy. Do you want it to get steamy Yumi-senpai?"

I blush at the words. Such a tease.

"W-Well, maybe a little."

"I understand. Of course, let us head back to your place. You wont be living there long anyway, once you move in with me."

"Y-Yes, moving in together. You honestly don't mind if I, move in right?"

He gives me a questioning look, as if to say I've said something very strange.

"Why would I mind? I want you to move in. Yumi-senpai, living with me. Come on, I've never actually seen your place before. I thought you might've invited me around before, but you never did."

That's because I'm embarrassed. Because, Makoto-kun...my apartment has, certain things inside that I wouldn't want you to see. That's what I want to say to him, but I guess he will see for himself soon enough.

"S-Sorry about that. Anyway, shall we go, Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes. Magic circle or walking?"

Hmmmm...

"Magic circle. It is a quicker way. Makoto-kun, let us find a private area for us to transport away by magic circle."

He takes my hand and leads me to a secluded area. Once confirming that we are alone, I activate a magic circle. Demonic power isn't my best suit, but I can at least do things like this. Thinking about it, Makoto-kun has a better control over it, but I am faster and more skilled with a blade, but he is learning from me, so he will become good also. With the light enveloping us, we disappear.

Once getting to our destination, I gain an embarrassed blush as Makoto-kun looks around, as if astonished.

"So this is the place Yumi-senpai lives huh. Its tidy. But, can I ask about that picture of me there?"

Yes, I knew he would get curious about that picture.

"I'm embarrassed, but I look at that picture sometimes when I'm feeling upset, it makes me feel better. Like during the Excalibur incident. It helped me feel calm."

"Is that so? When I'm feeling upset or lonely. I always think of everyone, like Sera-tan, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and the others, even you. I just feel good when thinking about you and the others."

He feels good when thinking about me and the others. So, like that we talk about random things until dinner time. I cook something for us to eat because Makoto-kun...well he isn't a very good cook. I've tried it once, and I thought I was going to die. But right now, Makoto-kun and I, are in bed together! He is in nothing but his underwear, and I'm in nothing but these panties. He's already told the others that he wont be coming home tonight.

"Makoto-kun, I'm happy you are here tonight."

"Me too. Wasn't it a good day? I'm shocked we didn't see Sera-tan and Gabriel-chan, and Akeno-senpai. I thought we might've. Anyway, this is good, together, Yumi-sen...ummmm...you want me to call you something else instead of senpai? Since, you are my girlfriend, I thought I should call you, Yumi-san."

"Y-Yes, or even chan if you like."

He brings me into a kiss, then nods happily.

"Ok! Yumi-chan it is! Your first day as a girl, did you like it?"

"Did I like it? No, I didn't like it." his face becomes crestfallen, "I loved it."

"You loved it then? Not just saying that to make me feel less guilty?"

He still feels guilty about it huh. I bring him into a kiss, he doesn't mind me doing this now. If I was still a guy, I bet he would've punched me or something. But like this is good. Being with Makoto-kun like this is good.

"Stop feeling guilty. I've said it before and I will say it until I'm blue in the face, I'm happy you are happy."

He nods and places his head on my breast.

"Do you mind if I sleep on your oppai? They are soft~"

"Only if you get your tails out so I can cuddle one."

He, does as I ask and gets those tails out. Once he does, he wraps one around my body, and I hug one also.

"Good night Yumi-chan."

"Good night Makoto-kun."

We briefly kiss before get back into a comfy positions. My eyes get heavy as I see that he has fallen asleep. I take his glasses off and place then on my bedside table. I smile, then close my eyes. Tomorrow, that is going to be something, alright.

* * *

...It is the next day. Currently, Makoto-kun and I are outside the clubroom door, I'm feeling nervous about going in. Makoto-kun smiles reassuringly at me and takes my hand in his, it makes me feel at ease.

"Everyone's in there Yumi-chan. Ready to see everyone, Yumi-chan?"

"...I'm ready, Makoto-kun."

"Don't be nervous, everything will be alright, Yumi-chan. I promise everything will be ok."

That makes me feel more at ease. He puts his hand on the door knob and twists it slowly. The door, opens and we step inside...once inside, everyone turns in our direction...

The people here are Buchou, Kaichou, Asia-san and Koneko-chan. Also with them is Serafall-sama, Gabriel-sama, Gasper-chan, Raynare-san, Xenovia and Akeno-san. Lastly, Azazel-sensei and Ise-kun are here, Ise-kun is giving me a questioning look. I feel nervous, however Makoto-kun just strokes my hand comfortingly.

"Hahaha, I knew it all along~"

Buchou giggled out. What does she mean, she knew all along?

"Who the hell is that!? Sh-She's cute!"

Ise-kun looks at me perversely, however, Makoto-kun then brings me down to his height and smashes his lips onto mine! Lots of different reactions are coming from everyone.

"Aniki, this is my new girlfriend. So, don't even think about it. Because, this is Kiba Yumi-chan. My new girlfriend."

"So, you did it then Yuuto-chan? Or, should I say Yumi-chan?"

Serafall-sama giggles. Ise-kun looks at her confused, but then his eyes open wide and he looks at me with a shocked expression...I'm feeling nervous again. However, the look Makoto-kun is giving me is making me feel better.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU ARE KIBA!?"

"...Y-Yes."

I say shyly. He looks at me completely mortified. However, the others don't look shocked at all.

"D-Did you all know!?"

Ise-kun asks everyone...they all nod their heads! They all knew!?

"Yep! I was told by Ma-tan and I let it slip to So-tan!"

"And I mentioned it to Koneko-san."

"...I told Gya-chan."

Gasper-chan then nodded her head at Koneko-chan's words!

"I-I didn't tell anyooooooooone!"

So, she didn't tell anyone, but how did the rest...

"I heard about it in the clubroom when you asked Azazel-san, and I mentioned it to Asia-san."

"Y-Yes, I heard from Gabriel-sama and I said something about it to Xenovia-san."

"Ah, I told Akeno-san."

Akeno-san then giggled.

"I then told Buchou, ufufu."

"I didn't tell anyone! Well, I said it to Raynare, but that's it!"

Buchou, says proudly! Ise-kun looks angry!

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

They all looked at one another before nodding.

[For fun!]

He face faults but then points at me with an angry expression.

"I knew there was something dodgy about you! Always looking at Makoto, then saying those things about him and blushing whenever he was around. But, I didn't know you would take it so far!"

Did he just call me dodgy? Responding to that, Makoto-kun looks a little pissed off.

"Don't call her dodgy! So what that she loved me? She and I are happy together, and unlike you, I've found a cute girlfriend, no I've found two cute girlfriends and girls around me who like me very much like I like them! All you have is an ape."

Kaichou snickered, Buchou looks mad, but instead of pointing at Makoto-kun, she points at Kaichou instead.

"If you change gender, you would still look like you do now!"

"I was waiting for that ape! Because if you change gender, you would actually become female!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Buchou bursts out crying as Kaichou and Makoto-kun snicker.

"GO AND DIE! DOCTOR PENGUIN! HELP ME! SONA IS GANGING UP ON ME AGAIN!"

"Doctor Penguin isn't here shape."

"Stop calling me a shape!"

Kaichou continues to snicker slightly, Buchou looks like she is about to attack!

"Oh, Kaichou. This week is the promised week, yes?"

"Yes. After school is when you start. Are you ready?"

Makoto-kun nodded to Kaichou, but what is this promised week?

"I'm ready! I can't wait!"

"Oh Yumi-chan, welcome to the harem!"

Serafall-sama said to me, I smile a little. Yes, today I'm in Makoto-kun's harem, and I couldn't be happier. Now, I'm with Makoto-kun. I feel very good about this. Makoto-kun, I love you.

* * *

**AN; And Yumi has been introduced! Next chapter will be a Sona based chapter. Now regarding harem suggestions...I have been reading and a few of them will be given to Ise, but I am not sure which ones yet. I will make up my mind however soon, so please keep suggesting, thank you!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella, Katarea, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem), Chelia, Valerie, Jeanne, Griselda.**


	27. Makoto, is the King!

**Makoto, is the King!**

**Sona P.O.V**

Right now, I'm with Makoto-kun and his servant Raynare-san in the student council room, waiting for the other members to come here. They don't know about our little deal. They might be in for a little surprise when they see Makoto-kun, and know that he is the King for this week. I just pray that, he doesn't make them do to much stuff.

Like, I don't know, buy lots of anime and manga for him...he sends me a smirk. I'm sure he can tell whenever someone is thinking about anime and manga. It is a little creepy.

"So, are you ready for your week of, commanding my peerage?"

His smirk grows, he nods to me softly as he...brings out those tails and ears of his! D-Damn, each time I see that, it takes everything not to hug him tightly. Damn him and his cuteness.

"Ara, I can't wait to be in command. They, will have to do anything I say right? No matter how...well, extreme."

"Nothing life threatening, but yes. Essentially, you can command them to do as you please for the week."

"Awesome."

He only said that. I somehow feel like my peerage is about to go through the ringer this week. Good luck to them. I can't stop it, and maybe I wouldn't want to depending on how funny it is. Hopefully, he doesn't take it too far. But, what am I worrying about? He isn't Onee-sama or the ape. So, I don't expect him to go too far like the ape does when, well everything she does is too far. Like threatening too kill me, because she is a crazy stupid messed up shape.

"Are they expected soon, Kaichou?"

Kaichou. I've been wanting to tell him, that he can call me, Sona-san, or Sona-chan. That would mean we are close, I wonder if I could do it one day. Compared to when we first interacted and now, well we are a lot closer. It just needs that something to make it, a...relationship. Onee-sama said she doesn't mind, so maybe one day...I could be with...

"Ooh yes. They should be here soon."

"Cool. I can't wait to be the King."

He then chuckles darkly to himself...Raynare-san is in the corner giving him a wary look. She must know, as he is her Master. Sounds sexual if one thinks about it.

Sometime later, the student council starts coming in, one by one with Saji coming in last, and looks at me. Ugh, I wish he would get over that crush or whatever it is on me. I wouldn't touch him, as two of my peerage already have something for him, and I already love...someone else. Everyone notices Makoto-kun sat besides me, they give him a questioning look.

"Makoto-tan. Here to have a little fun?"

Ooh you have no idea Reya. However, I don't think you will have much fun, maybe.

"Reya-senpai. Everyone. Kaichou, has given me complete control over you for this week."

The way he said that didn't sound right. I've given him complete control. Everyone gives me a shocked expression. Just judging by their faces, I can already tell that this is going to be an...interesting week to say the least.

"It is true. Sometime ago, Makoto-kun and I played a game of chess with a bet on it for a wish to be granted. He won, and this is what he wanted. So, for the next week, Makoto-kun is your leader."

They all look at me for a minute or so, before accepting it. Then, Makoto-kun clears his throat.

"From today until today next week, I will be in command. But, not to worry, I wont be a bad leader. If anything, everything I do will improve each and everyone of you. It will benefit you all in ways you can't possibly understand until this weeks end."

Wow, he actually sounded like a leader then. Maybe, I was worrying...huh? That little smirk he has on. I don't trust it.

"Now, before we start. Who, in this room wants to hug me right now?"

...Eh? Everyone makes a confused face. However the face Makoto-kun is giving is a neutral one. Everyone is giving him a questioning look, even I am.

"Could, you repeat that please?"

Tsubaki asks...with a red face. Ooh great. Just what I need right now.

"Shinra-senpai, I asked if anyone wants to hug the fox me. If anyone wants to hug me now, then please come over and hug me."

What a strange person he is. Nonetheless, Reya and Tomoe go over and hug Makoto-kun. Tsubaki, looks like she wants too, but is too embarrassed. When looking at Raynare-san, she has face palmed.

"Aah Makoto-tans body is good."

"I agree Reya-chan. Makoto-kun's small cute body is the best."

That's creepy on so many levels. At least my love, isn't on this creepy predator level.

"Shinra-senpai, you want a hug also? I don't mind."

Tsubaki splutters and shakes her head from side to side in a fast motion.

"I-I'm fine thank you."

"Oh, I see. Then, I could order you. Actually yes, all girls in here, besides Raynare-san has to hug me!"

"What do you mean besides me!?"

The Fallen Angel Raynare-san asks annoyed. Makoto-kun turns to her with the same an annoyed expression that matched her tone.

"Fallen Angel Raynare, Ganja. I know you thought something bad about anime. So, no hugs for you. Go and make me some tea."

"How the hell did you know that...? But, yes Master. And don't call me Raynare Ganja!"

"Hehe, Raynare Ganja-san. Please be a good Fallen Angel and get some tea, for me."

She huffs but does as he asks. While the Fallen Angel girl goes to do that. The remaining girls, bar Tsubaki and myself go and hug him.

"Shinra-senpai. I am the King you know? And, your temporarily King did give you an order. This is what I'm going to do with my peerage everyday. Well, most days anyway. And, Genshirou-senpai. Want to hug your cute temporarily King also?"

"W-We are both guys!"

"So? I will be hugging all my peerage members, boys and girls to give them a boost for that day. Unlike Aniki, I wont be choosing peerage members based on breast size. I will be choosing people on ability, skills, talents, potential, and how friendly they are. Gender has no relevance to me. Be it male or female, as long as they have all the qualities I'm looking for, then I will be asking that person to join my peerage in the future."

So, he has even thought that far ahead huh. As expected of Makoto-kun. He sure does think ahead for any situation, even if it doesn't look like that from the outside. I see it clearly.

"So, Shinra-senpai, Genshirou-senpai, and Kaichou if she wants. Please come over and hug me."

Tsubaki with a red face and Saji go over and hug him. I remain where I am, even if I want to do it, I could just do it later, away from everyone else. Public displays of affection aren't my thing.

"That's a good peerage. Now, it is time to get serious. Genshirou-senpai, go and get some anime posters from the Occult Research club. We are going to anime up this place for the week. Just ask the ape...Buchou or whoever is there as I've left some in there."

"Seriously?"

"Did I fricking stutter!? Go and do what your King wants, on the double!"

He deadpans him, but Makoto-kun narrows his eyes at Saji. Saji lets out a sigh and leaves for the apes headquarters. Its where she plans her ape stuff, and when she tries to kill me. Which happens quite a lot.

"While Genshirou-senpai is doing that, Raynare-san, the bag."

The bag? The bag of what? She gets a bag from the corner and hands it to him. He pulls out...some cosplay cat ears and tails? And also, fox tails and ears. Even some dog ears and tails.

"Cosplay girls! You can choose which as I brought a variety."

"Ooh cool! Give me the fox ones Makoto-tan!"

He hands Reya those, while Tomoe gets some dog ears and tails. Momo and Ruruko both opt for the cat ones. Tsubasa also gets some fox ears and tails. Tsubaki however looks at them all, with a little blush.

"So Shinra-senpai? Which ones? It is mandatory for the week. So, a fox girl? Cat girl? Or even dog girl?"

"I-If I have to choose one, the dog ones please."

Well, at least he isn't ordering them to run around with them on. He hands them to Tsubaki, who puts them on with an embarrassed blush...Makoto-kun turns to me with a little pleading look...ooh no. He's going to make me wear some, isn't he? I can tell by the face he is making. That damn adorable face that is enhanced by his Youkai half. His damn fox form, makes his Bishota looks enhance to a factor of ten and he knows it.

Usually he doesn't take advantage, but there are rare occasions when he does take advantage of those looks of his.

"K-Kaichou, do you think...you could wear...the fox ones? I-I thought you would...look super cute in those!"

Damn it. I knew it. I just knew it. When I shook my head slightly...his bottom lip quivers...damn it. I turn away, only to be tapped on the shoulder by a tail of his. I turn back to see that he has gained watery eyes, and that quivering lip is quivering harder. Ooh Maou, I need to resist it...resist...resist...

"...Fine."

"Yay! Thank you Kaichou!"

He hands me the accessories, and I put them on. I gave in, in the end.

"What about Genshirou-senpai Hyoudou-san?"

Ruruko questions with a half smile. Hm, maybe she wants to see Saji dress up like that.

"Ooh, I have special cosplay items for him. I'm sure he will love it. Oh, and everyone please call me by my first name."

Everyone nods in acceptance, as Saji comes back in looking a little breathless...looks at everyone and nose bleeds a little...pervert. He is like Hyoudou-kun. The apes pervert.

"I-I got the things."

"Good. You can put them up by yourself for being a pervert. Also, it is time to put your own cosplay items on."

"Cosplay items?"

Saji questions, Makoto-kun goes into the bag...and pulls out ape cosplay items. Like, ears, tail and paws. Ooh Maou. He even has a red long haired wig and a name tag with the name Rias Gremory on it! That's awesome. I might have to take a picture.

"I'm not wearing those! I refuse!"

"Oh, you refuse?"

"Yes! You can't make me!"

Makoto-kun chuckles to himself, darkly.

"There is two ways this could go. Either, you could put them on without a fuss, or I could force them on you after punishing you. So, which is it going to be?"

Punishing? What kind of punishment does he have in mind?

"Hmph! You couldn't beat me!"

"Is that so? Alright, lets test that out."

Within seconds, Makoto-kun has pinned Saji to the floor! That was fast. Everyone is in awe at the speed. It might be a little slower than Kiba-san, but it was faster than Saji and most others. Makoto-kun has both of Saji's arms behind his back as Saji himself is on his front on the floor. Makoto-kun is certainly using the Knight trait of his Queen piece quite effectively.

"Now, are we going to cosplay or are we going to be a naughty Pawn? You know what option I would like."

"Ok ok! Just get off already!"

Makoto-kun gets off Saji, and lets him stand up. Saji, then glares a little as Makoto-kun hands him the ape cosplay items, even the red wig and the name tag.

"Good senpai. Now please put those on."

Saji mumbles something as he puts on the items.

* * *

"While Genshirou-senpai is doing that. I might as well say that, on Friday, we will be having a party."

Nearly everyone starts cheering. A party huh. That could be good.

"Yay! A party! Makoto-tan is the best King!"

"Agreeing here! Makoto-kun is the best King!"

I'm right here. I sigh to myself as Reya and Tomoe said that.

"Ooh a party! That's great!"

"A party! Time to party on Friday!"

Momo and Ruruko cheered happily.

"Cool, a party could be fun."

"I must admit that I am excited also."

Even Tsubasa and Tsubaki are like this huh. Well, it could be good to have a party every now and again. As long as it doesn't get out of hand.

"Raynare-san! The tea please."

"Yes I'm coming now mini Master."

His eye twitched and he turns to Raynare-san with such hatred that it isn't even funny.

"Mini Master? I seriously hope for your benefit that my height wasn't just mentioned."

She starts shaking violently. Yeah, don't mention his height or he becomes the opposite of how he usually is.

"I meant the tallest Master! And the cutest and kindest and very merciful Master who I will serve always! Forever and ever!"

"I thought that was what you said. Now, please the tea. Oh, and get out your Fallen Angel wings. For some reason, it makes you look good. Must be the crow like aspect or something. Maybe I like girls who have animal like features? Who knows at this point."

I wouldn't be shocked if he is actually into stuff like that. Since he has...he smiles sickly sweetly in my direction. Ok, that's creepy. He now knows that I was thinking about him being into animal girls.

"Yes Master."

So she does that, as Saji finishes putting on a Rias costume...I mean an ape cosplay outfit. Makoto-kun and I giggle a little as he faces him.

"Well done. Now, Buchou...Genshirou-senpai. Please put up the anime things. Also, Nimura-san, and Hanakai-senpai if you could help him, that would be good."

Those two? When I looked at them, they gained happy expressions, I looked back at Makoto-kun who secretly smiled to me. Aah, so he knows about those two crushing on Saji then. But, he called Saji, Buchou? He does kind of look like a female Rias...

"Y-Yes!"

"We will help Gen-chan!"

"Thank you! That is very kind to help out Genshirou-senpai! Now, erm...lets see...Yura-senpai, Shinra-senpai. If it is alright, could you maybe distribute these over the school campus?"

Distribute? When I looked at him, I notice that he has paper, leaflets actually. It says, the student council...are putting on a performance, on Thursday. They, haha. They have to do a performance, for the school. Well, I have no objection, if it is to help the school. Entertainment is also apart of a good school life.

"O-Of course, Hyoudou-kun."

"Eh? Why are you calling me Hyoudou-kun? Didn't I say that everyone can call me by my first name? I actually prefer it. So, Shinra-senpai please call me, Makoto, and whatever suffix you like."

"I-Is that the case?"

Makoto-kun nods happily to her. She seems conflicted to do so.

"Shinra-senpai~ Did you get your name from Final Fantasy~?"

From what? Oh, that's that game when Aerith-san...no I can't think about Aerith-san again. Onee-sama was going on about it and I had to see it, and I don't like admitting it but...Aerith-san...

"Eh? I don't think so, I don't even know what that is."

"It doesn't matter Shinra-senpai. Anyway, thank you Yura-senpai, Shinra-senpai!"

Those two then leave after taking the leaflets from Makoto-kun. He then turns to Tomoe and Reya who smirk dirtily at him. I, actually see that he shivers slightly. He then gets into a thinking position for several minutes. Not speaking or anything, just thinking, about I don't know what.

Eventually he speaks up, about 10 minutes later.

"S-Sorry for the d-delay, I-I was just t-thinking about new anime, g-got sidetracked." I sweatdrop as he continues, "A-And now for you two...y-you will have to...learn about the hare hare yukai. You two, along with the others will be performing this dance on Thursday."

"Of course Makoto-tan! That's an anime dance right!?"

"Y-Yes, that's right Reya-senpai. I thought the school could do with a performance from the student council to show that the student council might be serious, but that we have a fun side also. Don't you agree Kaichou?"

When he looked at me, all I could do was nod. I do see the reasons behind his actions. While it is for fun, it is also about raising school moral. That's what I get from these actions. I know he cares about the school, just as much as I do as we do talk about how to make the school better together. Maybe he would be a good teacher one day...that dream of mine. I wonder if he would like...I think I might ask him, once I announce it to the Underworld at that gathering.

"See? Even your Kaichou agrees. It is because she is a great Kaichou. So smart, and always does everything in her power to make the school better. Someone I really admire."

"Wow Makoto-tan, the way you said that then, it sounded like you are in love with Kaichou."

He does a spit take at Reya's words. Saji glares at him with an annoyed expression.

"I-In love with Kaichou!? D-Don't be ridiculous! I...I'm not Kaichou's type...even if sometimes I believe...no don't be silly Reya-senpai."

Being silly...hehe, I wonder if I ever could tell him. I wonder what he would truly say if I say how I feel? Would he be, freaked out? Even I was caught by surprise by my feelings. Even before he won against me in chess...just seeing his kind nature. Even before talking to him properly when he became Onee-sama's Queen, I had seen how kind he can be. He is the kind of man I want. Intelligent but not cocky about it. Plus, he is very kind, always helping people the way he does.

"If you say so Makoto-tan. Well, I and Tomoe-chan will, learn this dance. Is it just us?"

He shakes his head at her.

"Who else Makoto-kun?"

"Well Meguri-senpai, there is Yura-senpai and Shinra-senpai and Nimura-san and Hanakai-senpai, along with Genshirou-senpai who will be in his Buchou...ape cosplay items. So basically everyone bar Kaichou from the student council. I would try and convince Kaichou but...it wouldn't work, would it?"

Directing that question at me, I shake my head horizontally. I wouldn't do that. I, would be too embarrassed, and I know the ape would do something like laugh at me or something, like she did that time during her Rating Game against Riser. Still, I got her back with Makoto-kun's help. I sometimes watch that recording, it gives me a giggle.

"I thought so. Anyway, it isn't like you wont be rewarded for your efforts."

Wrong move. Saying that as Tsubaki and Tsubasa come in, they handed those out fast. Everyone, including Saji's group come over and look at Makoto-kun intently.

"W-When you say rewarded..."

Saji trails off. Makoto-kun smiles a genuinely sweet smile.

"I, as your cute and adorable King will do a single wish for each of you. If you are willing to do the dance, and other things without complaint this week, you all get a wish granted by me, that's within my power of course."

They all gain happy faces and start going double time. Is this all it takes? I of course couldn't offer them this every week, but maybe once in awhile...but then, they all stop and crowd around again.

"Say, these wishes can be...like dates or cheek kisses or something like that?"

Makoto-kun nodded strongly at Tomoe who gains a happy smirk.

"C-Can it be a d-date with a-a cheek kiss at the end?"

Tsubaki blushes out...uh. She is...isn't she? I thought so awhile ago but...uh.

"Yes! Anyone you want to go on a date with, and want that cheek kiss with them then, I will make it happen, except for Kaichou Genshirou-senpai." he huffs a little but nods as Makoto-kun continues, "Be it, whoever. Even people I don't know. You tell me who it is and I will make it happen. You see, I have cuteness power on my side. It works on pretty much anyone, I can pretty much ask anything from them and they will do it if I do this."

He gets up and hugs me! Then, he looks into my eyes with an adorable expression that is enhanced by his Youkai parts! A bottom lip pout! Damn it Makoto-kun! Even someone like me can't withstand something like this!

"K-Kaichou...I-I erm...is it ok...if I-I...kiss...your cheek?"

K-Kiss my cheek!? Now, all of a sudden!? I-I did kiss his...during the end of the factions meeting and to get one off him now might set Saji straight...uh...I erm...

"...A-Alright."

His, lips then touch my cheek. I feel myself blush, as he blushes also. He then gets close to my ear as I see intense jealously being directed at both of us. Saji at Makoto-kun and Raynare-san and my Queen and Knight and Bishop at me. Momo and Ruruko seem happy about it, while Tsubasa has a neutral expression.

(Sorry Kaichou, I've always wanted to do, please forgive me.)

...He's always wanted to kiss my cheek...

(Its fine...since it was you.)

I whisper back. He gets away from my ear and goes to sit back down.

"And that's how it is. I don't usually exploit this power, but it does come in handy for certain things. Now, please think long and hard...no jokes Raynare-san."

"Oh come on, that was a good and classic one."

Eh? All he said was long and hard...oh I see. Of course the perverted Fallen Angel was thinking something perverted. I'm sure the ape would say something about it because...she is a pervert.

"Even so, it really isn't appropriate now, but we can laugh about it later, haha."

"Yes Master, haha."

We all sweatdrop. They have a unique dynamic relationship.

"So, yes any wish, please think about it. You can all tell me on Friday."

"Already have mine."

"Me too!"

Well I already know what Tomoe's and Reya's wish will be. Tsubaki's will most likely be similar.

"I think I have a wish in mind."

"Ooh yeah! I have mine also!"

Momo and Ruruko cheer out happily. Most likely, it will be centred around Saji. As for the rest of the student council, they don't say anything but I can already guess some of the wishes, but as for Tsubasa and Saji, I can't really guess theirs. If it wasn't for Makoto-kun saying that about me, I know Saji's wish, but now Makoto-kun said that, I haven't got a clue as to what the wish could be.

"Well that's great! Now, back to work everyone!"

[Yes Makoto/san/kun/tan!]

They are never that cheerful for me. No, it is good Makoto-kun can get them motivated like this. So, they all get to working on this dance of this...anime thing. The ape was telling me about anime, because I asked about it because someone is obsessed...I mean not obsessed with it. If I go down that thought pattern, he somehow knows about it.

As they dance practice, Makoto-kun and I have a nice conversation about current Underworld happenings. He is someone I can talk about this stuff with, as we do understand one another quite well indeed.

* * *

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

...That scream came from down the hall. We all share a look, before the door bursts open...a flash of platinum blonde entered my vision...that went straight into Makoto-kun's arms, shaking quite heavily.

"G-Gasper-chan, what's wrong!?"

"X-Xenovia-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Xenovia-san? What has she done now? Scaring poor Gasper-san like this.

"Calm down Gasper-chan, and tell me what happened."

She hiccups a little, and attempts to calm down.

"S-She is trying t-t-to kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Why?"

"S-She...I-I said squirrels w-were cute...sheeee didn't like iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

We all sweatdrop, as a flash of blue enters my vision. The one appearing at the door was Xenovia-san with a seriously angry expression on and she has Durandal in her hands! Damn! She is serious! Gasper-san shakes so violently that I'm shocked her Sacred Gear hasn't activated.

"Gasper. Siding with the squirrels...warrants death."

Siding with the squirrels? And it warrants death!? Is it that serious?

"Alright Xenovia-senpai, I need to reveal top secret information about the demonic squirrels to you. There are a few squirrel leaders outside in that direction."

The demonic squirrels? Top secret information? A few squirrel leaders? He pointed west out the window. Xenovia-san narrows her eyes at the window...is she taking this seriously?

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because, I've been doing recon for Serafall-sama, Xenovia-senpai. It seems they are building an army to combat the 3 factions. It is a very serious matter. Only a holy sword can eliminate these unholy squirrels. They all have this mark on them."

He gets out a pen and paper, draws a circle with a cross through the middle that has the symbols for yin and yang in the sections and shows it to Xenovia-san.

"These marks represent the leaders of the unholy squirrels faction, they are similar to the Khaos Brigade in terms of evil deeds. Only the unholy squirrels faction do things more violently than the Khaos Brigade. I wouldn't be shocked if a kidnapping happens in the near future. Their sole purpose is to destroy the union between Michael-sama, Azazel-sensei and Sirzechs-sama and cause another great war. The Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils could be at risk from these monstrosities."

She takes a look out the window again before looking back at Makoto-kun with a serious face matching his. I can't believe that she is taking this seriously. But, if he said these things about something with a serious name then...I would believe it also.

"These, are the leaders? And only, holy swords can vanquish these unholy beasts? Maybe it is something equivalent to destiny that I wield the Durandal. My mission has become clear. It is to destroy this threat and to keep peace between the 3 factions! Thank you for the information Makoto. I shan't let everyone down. Let us go, Durandal!"

She takes the paper and leaves while looking determined...how the hell he said that with a straight face I will never know. He sounded so serious that it could've been a serious matter.

Everyone, even I burst out laughing! I just couldn't control it any longer. Making Xenovia-san believe all that, and now she is going to try and find the unholy squirrels faction, that are apparently more violent than the Khaos Brigade. Haha, I couldn't stop my laughing for several minutes. I finally calm down, just that is. Everyone else is having trouble breathing. Eventually, they all calm down with snickering coming from some of them.

"Hahahaha! That's amazing! Master, how the hell did you keep a straight face during all that?"

Even I want to know Raynare-san. That was too amazing. He didn't even slip once during all that talk then. His face stayed so serious...I didn't think it was possible for him to do something like that. Even I would have a difficult time staying that serious when saying something so untrue like that.

"...I don't know. But, that was good. Did you get in on your phone?"

Raynare-san, showed us her phone. Makoto-kun must've gestured to Raynare-san to record when it happened.

"I certainly did Master. Too funny."

"Hehe, b-back to work everyone...haha."

[Y-Yes! Haha!]

They all reply happily and, start practicing the dance again.

"Gasper-chan, want to stay here, with me?"

"Yeeeeeeees!"

"Ok! I don't mind! Xenovia-senpai scared you, didn't she?"

She nodded from his chest. Getting chased around by the Durandal wielder would scare most Devils, and to have it done because she said that squirrels was cute, poor Gasper-san.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let Xenovia-senpai hurt you. But, I'm afraid for the poor squirrels out there."

"I must admit, I am worried also."

He turns to me and nods seriously. She, might actually kill a poor squirrel.

"Makoto-kun...what is it with Xenovia-san and killing squirrels?"

"I, don't actually know. I questioned her with Aniki once, but her only reply was that she had a very bad experience with them. Maybe if I ever see Iri-chan again, I will ask her about it."

Iri-chan...Shidou Irina-san. That's the girl, he had or still has a huge crush on from a long time ago. He told me about it once and thought something like Hyoudou-kun and her would be...together because of his...height issues. Hmmm, what he said that day...I remember it word for word. Saying Hyoudou-kun was the one that girl would go out with because he is taller and has confidence. For an unconfident person to hear that, but also to say it about a family member, it must be heart ripping.

"I-I guess so."

"Is something wrong Kaichou? You, don't seem your usual self. Is it because of Sera-tan is nearby?"

I shake my head, adding to his confusion.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Is it, the gathering? If it is, I wouldn't worry about it. Just say what you want with a strong voice. I've been hearing things about the gathering from Sera-tan and she says that the young Devils will have to share their future goals."

"Yes, that is correct."

He tilts his head to the side. He's about to ask me about my goal, isn't he?

"So...what are your goals for the future?"

"My wish is to build a Rating Games school in the Underworld."

I tell him clearly and with a straight face. He gains a confused face as he sips on tea. Raynare-san also brought me some tea, which I thanked her for.

"I, don't understand. There are already Rating Game schools...wait."

I think he might've figured it out. I knew he would easily. He does have an intelligent brain that not many people see. They never look past his looks, and see the real him. I do. I can see the real him clearly. Smart, funny, but not a mean funny unless it is the ape who always starts first. Kind, and just a well rounded good guy. What people see is a helpless person because of his height and looks. Like if you touch him, he would break, which isn't true at all.

"This school, isn't for high class Devils, is it? Like the ones in the Underworld. You, want to build a school for low class and reincarnated Devils, don't you?"

"Yes. Times in the Underworld need to change for the better."

"You are talking about the discrimination between high class, low class and reincarnated Devils, aren't you? With high class looking down on low class and reincarnated Devils, yes?"

I nod at his words, not trusting my voice. He understands it so well, and he is a reincarnated Devil.

"That is exactly what I am thinking about."

"I will support you Kaichou! Listening to your words then, I can already tell that the school would be grand. Maybe the Underworld might not see it like that because they are stuck in the past, however I know that Sera-tan and so many others would see it your way. I know I see it your way. I support your dream Kaichou."

Somehow, his words make me feel good inside.

"T-Thank you, Makoto-kun."

"Why are you thanking me? Your dream is something I think is worthwhile. And if it is your dream, then I will also take it upon myself to make it happen also. I didn't expect anything less from Kaichou, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

I question with a head tilt. He, didn't expect anything less than this from me?

"Yeah, I mean that you would think of something like this because you are highly intelligent. Kaichou, I just had a thought. You, came to the human world to attend school because...you wanted to study human schools and their ways because most reincarnated Devils are former humans. I can see the logic behind such actions. Helping children like that, such a worthwhile dream indeed."

"Hmm, I thought you would get it. Quick analysis of my situation huh."

"W-Well, I wouldn't say quick. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. It was one of the possibilities."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"One of? What are the others?"

"To annoy the ape is one."

He replied within a heartbeat. Well, it certain is fun, I wont deny that.

"P-Perhaps that might be another reason. But the main reason is what you said before."

"I thought so Kaichou. Well it seems they are having fun, even Shinra-senpai. Say, Shinra-senpai is a nice girl, isn't she?"

Tsubaki? Why talk about Tsubaki? Hmmm, maybe he likes her...as a friend.

"Yes, she is a nice girl, and a good friend."

"I see. You know, her eyes are interesting. Heterochromia eyes, I feel nostalgic. Plus don't they look...interesting? Left violet eye and right brown eye. Say, you said she had a Sacred Gear at one point to me, right? Two Sacred Gear users. The ape has a Sacred Gear collection going on, doesn't she?"

I smirk and nod. She is collecting them. Asia-sans, Hyoudou-kun's, Kiba-sans and Gasper-sans Sacred Gears are powerful.

"Perhaps. But, what is it you wanted to say about Tsubaki?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about its power. But never mind, I'm shocked that Sera-tan isn't here. Her favourite people are here."

He chuckles so I giggle also.

"Ow! Saji! That was my foot!"

We look to the dancing group...to see Tsubaki glaring at Saji harshly.

"I-I'm sorry Shinra-senpai."

"Yeah, stupid Saji. Why can't you be like Makoto-kun? Such a lovely cute little boy. Look at him! So adorable! Makoto-kun! Can I have another hug!?"

"Tomoe-chan! If anyone is going to hug our cute King, then it is me! So, back off Tomoe-chan!"

Tomoe glared harshly at Reya who glared harshly back. All this, for a hug from Makoto-kun? I shake my head at the scene.

"Don't start Reya-chan! Makoto-kun is cute and cuddly! I want a hug!"

"Even for me Makoto-tan is cute! He's my cute and cuddly friend! Hmph, Makoto-tan! Selfie time!"

"I don't think so!"

Tomoe pounced on Reya and started having a weird wrestling match on the floor. Ooh right, I would stop it, but it is Makoto-kun's job. He clears his throat.

"Ahem! Reya-senpai! Meguri-senpai! I will not allow fighting in this student council! Now, please stop and apologize at once!"

They both look at him in shock. Even Makoto-kun can be like this huh. Who knew he could have a commanding side. Well, I had a guess since he does order Raynare-san around, but to raise his voice like that...

"I'm sorry Makoto-tan."

"Me too. It was a silly fight."

"Good girls! And, if you want a hug, all you have to do is ask me. I don't mind hugging people that I know and like. Well, I wont hug strangers. Stranger danger and all that."

Stranger danger huh. Regardless of the little fight they had before, they both settled their quarrelling. In the end, they both just hugged him, then continued dancing.

By the end of the day, Makoto-kun let everyone go home but not before giving everyone a congratulations. We four, then head back to Makoto-kun's home. I haven't moved in, but I think, that maybe I could be considered a semi permanent houseguest. Maybe one day soon, I will officially move in, for now I can come and go as I please, no matter what the ape says. Makoto-kun doesn't mind me coming and going, and neither does his parents.

We get back...to the house and well I already saw the remodeling this morning, but since Makoto-kun didn't come back here last night, I think he was with Kiba-san, the place has...improved is the word I would use without trying to sound offensive.

"W-What the hell?"

"The ape, and her family did this last night Master. Your room has been moved to the third floor. This place is seven stories."

Raynare-san replied with a slight sigh. Why is she sighing? Her room got bigger, and she doesn't have to sleep downstairs.

"My room has been moved?"

"Yes. It has been upgraded, wait until you see it. I could give you the lowdown on this new and improved home, if you like?"

"Pl-Please do. But, let us go inside first."

She nods, so we four head inside the house. He gasps as he sees the new spacious hallway. Yes, the Gremory family don't hold back huh. We go into the living room, to sit down. No one else is here, hmmmm strange.

"T-This place has completely changed! So much new stuff like the television and the chandelier, among other things~"

He certainly seems happy with this. It is a little good I suppose.

"So, you was saying about new arrangements?"

"Right. On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and japanese style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Ise, the ape and Akeno-san. It seems she was selfish because she made it so her's and Akeno-sans rooms are adjacent to Ise's room."

"I see. Yeah, the ape would do something like that. Let me guess, she wont let anyone else use the floor that she has occupied."

He knows her too well. So well that it is scary. She is like that, the ape.

"Right. Next is the third floor. On that floor are your room, along with Serafall-sama's and Asia's at either side like the second floors. And like the ape's and Akeno-sans rooms are adjacent to Ise's room, Asia's and Serafall-sama's rooms are adjacent to your room also. Also, it seems Serafall-sama has a study on that floor so she can do her work here. Apparently, it has looks of magical girl items scattered around the room also."

"Cool! So, Asia-chan's and my room and Sera-tans rooms are adjacent to one another's!? With me in the middle!?"

She nods with a smirk, a dirty smirk at that.

"The fourth floor is your parents room, along with another study and store room. The fifth floor is my room, Koneko-sans room, Kaichou's room, even though she hasn't moved in, she has taken that room. And lastly Gasper's room. The sixth and seventh floors have more rooms up their, like for Xenovia, Gabriel-sama and Kiba I guess. Those three would be on the sixth floor. Oh right, there is also an open aired garden on the roof."

She's right. I haven't officially moved it, but I wanted a room also, for futures sake, just incase I choose to move in fully. The likelihood of that happening seems to be increasing by the day.

"I see...my anime room..."

His, anime room? Ooh right, the ape did mention something about that.

"Right that room. Let me explain about the underground floors also."

"U-Underground also!? Please do Raynare-san!"

"Y-Yes Master. The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theatre. Its also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse. And lastly, the fourth underground floor is the anime room, along with a huge t.v screen with all the latest games. So, think of it has an otaku's wet dream. Plus, this place has an elevator so you don't have to climb stairs like to go to your room from here. It stops at every floor."

He starts foaming at the mouth! W-Whats going on? He stands up and runs away!

"Hahaha, seems Master is going to the otaku's wet dream room. Should we follow Kaichou? Gasper?"

We both nod and head towards said room, via the elevator. Once getting to said floor, there is a door, the ape and Makoto are stood outside. Every house member, besides Makoto-kun's parents are here. The ape and Makoto-kun are looking at one another seriously.

"I was waiting for you. I've not seen it yet. I thought it would be best if we see this place together."

"Y-Yes, thank you for waiting Buchou. Shall we head inside?"

"I've been waiting for this all day. Let us go inside and soak up the goodness."

Wow, they take it too seriously. They both reach for the handle and open the door hesitantly. Once opened, they step inside...they let out huge squeals! We all go inside...damn this is an otaku's dream. So many anime things. Ranging from posters, to figurines, DVD's of anime, manga's.

Lots of everything I just said, and even the floor has anime characters on them, plus the room. It even has an anime style bed sheets to match a huge bed in here for some strange reason. It has furniture that has anime character designs on them also which is pointed at a large television screen. Finally it has some games consoles and many types of games.

"Onee-sama..."

"Otouto..."

They look to one another with huge satisfied grins, creepy grins also. Wait, did they really just say those words? Onee-sama? Otouto? Since when has that occurred?

""I LOVE YOU ONEE-SAMA/OTOUTO! OTAKU'S TILL THE END!""

A declaration of love...Hyoudou-kun looks pissed off by that. They hug one another so tightly. The love they have for one another is anime deep. They break the hug and start jumping around like lunatics!

"AHH! ONEE-SAMA! LOOK AT THIS!"

"OOH OTOUTO! THATS AMAZING! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!?"

"YES YES ONEE-SAMA!"

Its creepy to see them doing this. Everyone else also has similar expressions to myself. Ones of wonder and horror. I'm not used to them getting along so well. I've seen them talk normally, but to address one another like they are...

"I'M NEVER LEAVING ONEE-SAMA!"

"ME NEITHER OTOUTO! THIS IS OUR PARADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

"YES ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They aren't leaving? That's what they just said. They aren't leaving huh. As they run around the room...Onee-sama joins them also. Yes, they are running around the room at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Sometime later, they are convinced to leave the anime room, and we all head to bed, after eating something. I go to my room, well the room I have taken for myself. Hmmm, actually I think I need a drink. I go downstairs and go into the kitchen, to get some milk from the refrigerator. Once getting said milk, I go back...hmmm, the living room light is on. Did someone leave it on?

"...What...should I do now..."

That voice. That voice belongs to Makoto-kun. What's he doing up I wonder. I thought he would be in bed with Onee-sama, and possibly Asia-san. I go and see that Makoto-kun is in the room, with his knees to his chest, deep in thought it seems. I look briefly before he turns his head in my direction. His eyes, are full of sadness?

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was awake. Did I make too much noise Kaichou?"

"No. I didn't hear anything, until you said something. Is, something the matter?"

"No, why would you think that?"

Why would I think that he says. Being down here at this time of night, on a school night at that. Being alone in a dimly lit room, and having his knees to his chest. Obviously something is wrong with this picture.

"Do I really need to say what I'm thinking?"

"No. You must think it is strange that I'm here, right?" I nod, "Sometimes I come down here and like just sitting on the couch like this."

He really thinks I'm going to believe such a lie.

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"R-Right. The real reason is because...I was thinking about...my sister."

Sister? Oh, right. The ape...did say something about Makoto-kun, having a sister. And I also heard from Azazel-sensei about it, just the other day.

"What about her?"

I ask as I go over and sit next to him.

"Nothing. I don't know anything about this girl. I wouldn't know her if I saw her. I don't know what she's like or how she feels about, me. I don't know anything about her, I feel like I've let her down, by not knowing her. I still don't understand how it is possible that Azazel-sensei knows about my sister, yet I don't. I've...been here for as long as I remember. I, want to meet her."

"I see. What would you say, if you met her?"

He opens his eyes wide and has a solemn expression.

"...I don't know. Maybe she knows about my parents. I doubt they are alive anyway, or they wouldn't of left me here."

"...Project HDF, do you know what that means?"

The ape, told me about Makoto-kun being this, Project. I do wonder if anyone has ever asked him what it is. When I said those words, his hair shadows his eyes. Then, his body shook violently! W-Whats happening? He stops shaking, and looks at me.

"Why ask about something like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Project HDF isn't a toy, Sona Sitri."

Did he just call me by my full name?

"What is it then?"

I decide to ask this straight out of...this Makoto-kun.

"One day, you and everyone will understand. The pain, the feeling of death. I feel lots of powers in this house...Gabriel is here huh."

He...this one knows Gabriel-san?

"Y-Yes, she is upstairs."

I reply with surprising hesitation.

"I see. Anyhow, what do you know about Project HDF, Sona Sitri?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. That's fine for now. No one needs to know about it. That man out there, he will pay for his crimes one day."

That man? Who, is this man?

"You are, Makoto-kun right? That's your name, isn't it? Makoto?"

"Yes. That is my name. Confusing, isn't it? The me here, and the me you are used to seeing. You know, that one is the true one, I'm a forgotten memory. An echo in the forest. Never heard, yet still there. This is what happened to me, the one you know is what I would've become, if I wasn't taken. Which do you prefer? A shy one, or an emotionless one, for the most part one?"

...I know which one I prefer.

"The shy one."

"He'll die."

...What? What did this, Makoto-kun say?

"He'll die? Are you saying, you are going to kill him?"

"Foolish. I would die if he died. We are one in the same. Difference is, I'm more experienced. The reason he will die, is because he will give up. I gave up. I gave up along time ago, then something's happened, and I'm like this now. He wont die, die. He will want to be dead, his soul will shatter. I know, I wanted to die."

This one wanted to die? This, isn't making sense, even to someone like me. I can usually figure things out pretty quickly but, this isn't making sense.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this now? Why did you come out now? Who, or what are you? I want these answers."

"Demanding girl aren't you? I like your confidence. Not many would ask something of me straight out, if they knew who I was. I thought I should tell you now, they are coming. If you think the Khaos Brigade is bad, wait until you meet, them."

"These people, you know them?"

He smirks a little at me. I know this isn't the Makoto-kun I know.

"You could say, we are old friends."

"Old friends? You would be friends with people worse than the Khaos Brigade? Then the words you said to Rias and the others was a lie? You said, you aren't evil. Was those words a lie?"

"No, I'm not evil. By choice I'm not evil. Sometimes, people don't have choices. Anyway, I best be going. Takes a lot to come out you know? In the end, that's all it takes, choices. I wonder what Makoto will choose?"

Did he speak about himself? Or the shy Makoto-kun?

"What would you choose?"

"My choice, would be to...well, I will keep that a secret. Sona Sitri, goodbye."

Makoto-kun, this one then collapsed on me. He opens his eyes, becomes flustered and gets off me...yeah this is the one I know.

"I-I'm sorry Kaichou! I didn't mean to...how did I end up on you?"

So, he doesn't remember anything, at all. This other one takes control and Makoto-kun here doesn't remember any of his actions.

"O-Oh, you fainted. Maybe due to stress."

"Stress huh. Yes, maybe so. I've been stressed with finding out about my Sacred Gears powers and other things like that. I'm truly sorry for fainting on you like that Kaichou."

I shake my head, he releases a breath.

"Its fine. Maybe, we should both be heading to bed."

"...Maybe so. Hmmm, yes let us head to bed. Goodnight, Kaichou."

"Yes, goodnight, Makoto-kun."

We smile at one another before going off to our separate rooms. That Makoto-kun was surely strange. I got the impression that his life has been nothing but pain and fighting, yet he is wise. I felt wisdom coming from him. Someone much older than either Makoto-kun or I. He is an enigma.

* * *

...Today is the day of the student council performance. They have been working hard for the past few days. We are in the schools gymnasium. Lots of seats have been prepared for the event. Of course everyone in the school has been invited. And right now, Saji is the first to...entertain along with Raynare-san.

He is, in his ape cosplay outfit...and has an act along with Raynare-san, who will be providing the role of Hyoudou-kun. Makoto-kun thought it would be funny if the roles was played by opposite gender, I thought it was funny also. So funny that, I'm having it recorded. Onee-sama and Gabriel-san are also here, next to Makoto-kun and I.

The Occult Research club are front row, along with Makoto-kun and I, who are sat at the end, with Rias and the others on the other side of us. Saji, is on the stage, the ape flares her nostrils once seeing Saji dressed like her.

"What the fuck!?"

I giggle as the ape shoots us a look. The audience turn quiet as Saji speaks.

"Today, we the student council have decided to put on a performance for the entire school. A special thanks should go to Kaichou, and Makoto, the Shy Prince!"

Everyone cheers for us, as we suppress giggles. We know what's coming next. We wave at them from our seats, as the little act starts. The act starts with Saji, as the ape. And Raynare-san, as the pervert in the kitchen. It is breakfast time and...

"Ise! What have you done with my banana!?"

The ape, glares with such hatred at Saji that it isn't even funny.

"Ape-sama? I'm sorry ape-sama. I had given it to our pets, the chimpanzees, all named after you ape-sama. Please forgive me, ape-sama."

Hyoudou-kun glares also with such hatred.

"No, you aren't forgiven you pervert. You hurt me everyday with your words. And now you steal my precious bananas!? What the hell is wrong with you, Ise!? Brain damaged like I am!?"

Makoto-kun and I giggle as the ape has that stabby look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry ape-sama! I'm just a pervert with so much sexual energy, when the truth is that I'm secretly in love with Azazel-sensei!"

Everyone bursts out laughing besides the ape, who cries and so does Hyoudou-kun.

"I know you are, so am I. That's why, I've decided that I will enter into a relationship with you both you and Azazel-sensei."

The ape and Hyoudou-kun do spit takes, as the audience laugh.

"I-Is that really ok ape-sama?"

"Yes, my Perverted Prince. Since your cutest, adorable little brother is the Shy Prince, you might as well be known as the Perverted Prince."

The Perverted Prince, opposing the Shy Prince.

"Hey Ise, you know I'm not a virgin? I've had multiple sexual partners, in the past hour."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The one who screamed was the real ape. Makoto-kun and I along with Onee-sama burst out laughing so hard. I hear shuffling so I look...the ape is trying to throw her chair at Saji! Oh shit! The only reason she can't is because, the entire Occult Research club, minus Asia-san is stopping her from throwing the chair!

"You have? Males?"

"No, females. I'm secretly in love with Akeno."

Saji as the ape said through gritted teeth. I suppose it must be difficult to say it when he isn't, even if the ape is.

"Ara ara. Buchou, I didn't know. You want to have a yuri affair?"

What did Akeno just say!? The ape, looks mortified, as Akeno giggles.

"No I fucking don't! That's Sona's thing, not mine!"

"Ara, Buchou. No need to hide your sexual feelings. Should we team up with one another and give Ise-kun a good show?"

Oh my, she says that like that? The ape, looks like she is considering it. Good thing only we can hear it. The play is continuing as Saji, as the ape tells the audience who she has had sex with. They are laughing quite hardly.

"A-Akeno...if it was for Ise, then I suppose we could do stuff."

And she calls me a lesbian. Hyoudou-kun's nose bleeds at that, I suppose it is a justifiable thing if he hears something like that. I bet Makoto-kun would nose bleed if Onee-sama and someone else said that.

"Hey Ma-tan. Want So-tan and I too tag team you?"

Onee-sama! She just said that!? I knew she would say something like that! He looks at me with a huge blush, then looks at Onee-sama...he nose bleeds and looks away shyly.

"...Sera-tan...Kaichou..."

Is he thinking about it? I give him a curious look as I push up my glasses curiously. The play finishes about 10 minutes later. They bow and everyone, besides the ape and Hyoudou-kun clap. I thought it was quite entertaining. Obviously, they didn't find it so entertaining.

"Got to go."

After muttering that, Makoto-kun runs off, someplace.

"Where is he going Onee-sama?"

I question, she shrugs her shoulders as a response.

Soon afterwards, the entire student council, bar myself obviously and Raynare-san come out wearing...I think Makoto-kun said they were school uniforms that appear in this so called anime and also their accessory's, the animal cosplay outfits...wait that person is...Makoto-kun? He has his Youkai parts out, with that uniform on also. I didn't know he would be doing this also. Hmph, maybe he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Now, is the hare hare yukai from the Haruhi series! Please enjoy, everyone!"

When saying that, Makoto-kun and the others got into positions. Music came on, and they started dancing. I had to giggle a little at Tsubaki's facial expressions. Each time Makoto-kun wriggled around, her face turned completely red. Yeah, her face is completely red. I also notice her eyes are on...his butt. Way to be subtle Tsubaki.

As they are dancing, various reactions come from the crowd, most are happy laughter, some are more of a lustful nature. One in particular is of a mocking nature, that's coming from Hyoudou-kun who is mocking Saji.

After the dance, everyone stands up to applaud them. They all bow and leave the stage. So, that's the anime dance huh. Hehe, yeah that's how they dance alright.

* * *

...Today, is the day of the party. And everyone is here from the student council, bar Tomoe and Makoto-kun. I have no idea where they are. But, apparently, yesterday Makoto-kun set all this up. From the food, to drinks and music. Even setting up banners saying thank you for the experience as a King. It is actually sweet.

"Yay! Gen-chan, let me feed you!"

"Hanakai, I erm..."

"No Momo-senpai! Let me feed Genshirou-senpai!"

I shake my head at those two fighting over Saji. Tsubasa and Reya are dancing to the music, while Raynare-san and Tsubaki have a deep conversation about the school it seems. Myself, I'm just leisurely taking sips of a carbonated beverage. The door suddenly bursts open...Onee-sama.

"Hey hey! Its me! Magical girl Levi-tan!"

I sweatdrop as she comes in...with the ape and her group plus Gabriel-san and Azazel-sensei.

"Hey, Sona."

"Hello Rias."

We greet one another normally. She comes to sit next to me. She also gets a drink as the others mingle. I do notice however that Tsubasa has been looking at Hyoudou-kun quite intently. Hmmm, is there something going on there that I don't know about?

"So Sona, where is Tomoe and Makoto?"

The ape...Rias said to me. I turn in her direction.

"I don't know Rias. Maybe they are doing something for the party."

"I see. Whatever it is, must be pretty good."

We actually share a little laugh. Some minutes go by and everyone seems to be having a good time. Even Onee-sama and Gabriel-san seem to be talking normally. Well, Onee-sama is threatening to take Gabriel-san out if she attempts to touch her cutest Queen.

The door opens to reveal Tomoe and...a girl I've never seen before. She's really cute. Dressed in the school uniform with a shorter skirt that most wear. A small build, nice golden blonde hair, green eyes, an extremely shy expression on her face...Makoto-kun!? Ooh my Maou! That's Makoto-kun!

"She's adorable! Those legs! That pretty face! Such a cute butt! Such lovely golden blonde hair to match her cute looking green eyes! So adorable! My perfect type!"

Saji, said with a nose bleed. He, hasn't noticed that it is Makoto-kun? Sure, he isn't wearing his glasses, but does he look that different from his usual self? Saji goes over to Makoto-kun and holds his hand tightly with a huge blush...where is this going?

"H-H-Hello! M-My name is S-Saji G-G-Genshirou! It is n-nice to meet you!"

I had to suppress a laugh. He is attracted to Makoto-kun...as Hyoudou-kun seems to be blushing hard also. I could understand Saji but...Hyoudou-kun has been around Makoto-kun his whole life.

"H-Hello. M-My name is Inoue Mikoto. Please call me Mikoto."

Inoue Mikoto? Seriously? Is he trying to have a game with Saji? But, his voice did sound higher than usual. Just then, Tsubaki was blown back by a nose bleed! She must've figured it out. I look at Reya, she doesn't seem surprised, instead she has a dirty smirk on.

"O-Ok Mikoto-chan!"

"Mikoto-chan? Y-You called me that?"

Oh my, this is too good. Hyoudou-kun actually looks jealous. They are both attracted to a guy. Ok, Makoto-kun looks a little effeminate, but damn.

"A-Ah sorry!"

"N-No, its fine. May I-I call you, Gen-kun?"

I notice that Ruruko and Momo look very jealous. Besides myself and Tsubaki and Reya, no one else has...Onee-sama has noticed also, if the look on her face is any indication. Everyone else of the girls are looking on in jealously. I have to admit, Makoto-kun does look like a cute girl. If I didn't notice it, I would be a little jealous also.

"Y-Yeah sure, Mikoto-chan!"

Just then, the ape looks on with wide eyes, she looks at me and I nod in confirmation. She's figured it out. Then, I notice that one by one, everyone starts realizing that it is Makoto-kun, as they seem to truly look at him. The only real difference is Makoto-kun is in a school girl outfit and doesn't have his glasses on. But, Hyoudou-kun hasn't even noticed it yet and neither has Saji.

"Gen-kun, c-could you maybe...get me a drink?"

He asks Saji shyly. Saji nods with a smile, and gets Makoto-kun a drink. Handing Makoto-kun a drink, he smiles sweetly, which makes Saji blush. Oh Maou.

Everyone other than Saji and Hyoudou-kun have started talking. Those two keep looking at Makoto-kun in a lustful way.

"So Mikoto-chan, where are you from!?"

Hyoudou-kun asks, Makoto-kun, or rather Mikoto-chan answers while looking shyly.

"I-I...I'm from, the Underworld. I'm a Devil girl."

"I-Is that the case? Pure Devil?"

Makoto-kun nods shyly. But then, Saji gets on his knees and takes Makoto-kun's hands softly.

"I-I know this is forward but...may I take you on a date!?"

[EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?]

Saji just asked Makoto-kun on a date! So quickly! Actually that works in my favour. If he focuses his attention on Makoto-kun, then that would be good for me. Too bad Makoto-kun isn't that way.

"Sorry, I'm already involved."

Like that, Saji's heart shattered right infront of my eyes.

"Y-You are huh."

"Yes, sorry Gen-kun. If circumstances had been different then, I might've gone with you, if I was that way."

Just then, Onee-sama goes over and smashes her lips onto Makoto-kun's. Saji is blown back by a nose bleed, and so is Hyoudou-kun.

""Y-You are that way!?""

"Well, no. I'm not a lesbian. I can't be a lesbian, because I was born male."

Hyoudou-kun's and Saji's faces dropped to the floor.

""WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?""

Did they seriously ask that? Makoto-kun goes into the skirts pocket, and places his glasses back on.

"Ok, I can see better now. Its me! Makoto!"

They look mortified, and upset. Wow.

"Was you seriously attracted to me? When I cross dress?"

""Shut up!""

"Hehe! Silly Aniki and Genshirou-senpai. Got to admit, I see why girls like wearing skirts. So fun."

He likes wearing skirts...he does look good in girly clothes...maybe I will have to ask him to do it for me in the future...hahaha. I shouldn't think that. Although if he's fine with it then...

"Lets have fun everyone!"

[Yes Makoto-chan!]

Everyone replied happily. He smiles a little as we all blush a little. Makoto-kun could so pass for a girl easily.

That day, we all had fun in the student council room. From that day forward thanks to a certain Knight and Bishop of mine, Makoto-kun became known as the Shy Crossdressing Prince.

* * *

**AN; That's Sona's chapter done with, and an insight to how she feels. Next chapter, reveals some more about Makoto's past! And, a special character is introduced. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella, Katarea, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem), Chelia, Valerie, Jeanne, Griselda.**


	28. Makoto's trauma

**Makoto's trauma**

**Issei P.O.V**

Right now, I'm looking at Makoto in fear for himself. Azazel-sensei came over to the house after lunch which has been through a remodel by Buchou's family and said he had away for Makoto to remember something about his sister. However, instead of helping him remember, it has reverted Makoto into...I don't even know what anymore. He is in the corner of the room, scratching the wall slightly as he mumbles things to himself that I don't know what it means.

"Scratching screaming crying. Scratching screaming crying. Blood darkens white lights in my eyes."

He keeps chanting those words to himself, while having blank eyes. No expression can be seen behind his eyes. Everyone from the Occult Research club, and Gabriel-san plus Serafall-sama, and Kaichou are...looking at Makoto in wonder and terror. It is scary just looking into those blank eyes.

"Azazel! What the hell have you done to him!?"

Serafall-sama desperately asks Azazel-sensei who gives a shrug in return! Seriously!? He doesn't even know what he has done to Makoto? He is like an emotionless person just chanting and scratching the wall.

"Makoto asked me, to help him remember his sister because he couldn't. But, I never thought it would...do whatever it has done."

"Well reverse it now!"

Serafall-sama demanded. Azazel-sensei however just looks on in wonder and calculating Makoto's every move. And he took looks at that, raygun of his. Apparently, it is something that helps unlock memories, but I don't think that is the case here.

"I don't know how. I will need to research it more."

"Do it quickly!"

Serafall-sama demanded as she pointed at Azazel-sensei with such anger present on her face. Even I'm worried for him, Makoto is just...gone. And what's left is this...Makoto who, is speaking weird things.

"Dragons aren't permitted in my cage. You need a ticket to enter this cage."

...Eh? That's what Makoto said, when he said it, he was looking at me with those soulless eyes.

"I think he has gone skitzo."

Kaichou hit Buchou on the back of the head, as if to silence her! Hey hey Kaichou! Isn't that a little far!? Buchou glared but didn't say anything.

"Ape, that's not very nice. Obviously something has happened to him, yet you say he has gone skitzo? Its not very nice."

"Sorry Sona. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Just what he said then, Dragons aren't permitted in my cage. And you need a ticket to enter this cage. It isn't exactly normal is it? And don't call me an ape!"

Kaichou makes a sigh as she pushes up her glasses.

"Maybe not. However, you can't say he has gone skitzo. And also, I will call you what I want ape."

Just then, Makoto made a hand gesture to get our attention.

"Hahahaha...its nearly time. Time is coming faster and faster! Its not stopping! Fast forward to tomorrow! Today tomorrow, tomorrow today! This is my cage! You aren't permitted to enter here!"

He isn't making sense, and is laughing darkly, but also without emotion, or not much emotion anyway. Deciding to play along, I ask him a question.

"How do you get permission then?"

He looks into my eyes, yet it feels like it is going into my very soul.

"Dragons aren't permitted. You need permission from the Master of tranquility. Only she and I can give permission to enter this cage. No one else can enter unless they have permission from her or me."

Asia then goes upstairs, to my utter confusion. A minute later, she comes back with a stuffed rabbit. Huh? What's that thing? It, isn't that the toy, Makoto refused to throw away?

"Umm, Makoto-san this is the Master of tranquility, yes?"

"Foolish foolish foolish! The Master has no physical form. She has no need for a form. That's a rabbit."

We all face faulted, but then regained our postures. Asia cries anime tears.

"I-I thought this was the Master of tranquility. That's what Makoto-san told me when we was working on a project for school."

"Project Project. Where is the Project? Aneki! Aneki! Nearly my time again. It hurts so much. What's the outside like?"

Ok, maybe Buchou is right. He has gone skitzo. But, looking at Azazel-sensei, his eyes have widened.

"Makoto, how old are you?"

"Who's Makoto? Makoto is Makoto but who is this Makoto? Makoto isn't here, no one is here. Less than nothing is here. I'm no one and less than nothing. Mission mission mission. Fight kill destroy. Age is irrelevant. Is it but a number that exists in my mind? The numbers in my mind say 10."

Azazel-sensei then muses to us all.

"He said 10 yes? Then, he had already...I see. Ok, Project HDF!"

Suddenly the fidgeting Makoto stopped and looked at Azazel-sensei with blank eyes.

"...Yes?"

"Your mission. What is your mission for today?"

"Experimentation. The same as always. Experiment. Become a monster. Kill destroy."

Experiment? Become a monster? Kill destroy? Saying he is 10 years old, according to Azazel-sensei and coming out with things like that? That's impossible. Makoto was way younger than that when he came here.

"No, today your mission is to interact with different societies."

"...Interact? Master permitted this?"

Azazel-sensei shook his head as we all look on confused.

"That's right. You have to interact with Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels."

Gabriel-san then went over and smiled sweetly at Makoto, however his eyes glared at her with such hatred.

"Why didn't god come for us?"

"W-What?"

Gabriel-san quizzes Makoto who makes his KI increase to an unbearable amount.

"God. Why wasn't we rescued by him? Was we bad? Was we naughty? Is this why we are this now!? Get out! Get out! GET OUT! THIS IS MY CAGE! NO ONE IS PERMITTED HERE! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE!"

Gabriel-san stood back with tears stinging her eyes. Makoto then bashed his head against the wall! Serafall-sama went over and stopped him from doing it.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! GET AWAY! THIS PLACE ISN'T YOURS! ITS MINE!"

He flipped out! His screeching was too loud, but Serafall-sama just shook him slightly.

"Ma-tan, its me."

"Get away Devil! Evil. All forms of evil exist in this world. Death is welcome. Kill me. Kill me. Let me die. It is better than this. Kill me. Kill me. Death is better than this. Children screaming. Aneki...where is Aneki? She, she is my sister. Her name is...Chelia. Where is she? Tell me what you have done with her! You've taken her away from me! Where is she!?"

"She is...on another mission."

Azazel-sensei said softly. It seemed to calm him down somewhat. Instead of bashing his head against the wall, he just went back to mumbling things to himself.

"I'm, going to work on away to reverse this. In the mean time, if he flips out again, just call him Project HDF and tell him his mission is to interact with you all. It isn't going to fully control him, but it will calm him down, somewhat."

We all gave an affirmative nod to Azazel-sensei who made a little sigh.

"Such a fate has befallen you my friend."

"...Friends..."

Makoto mumbled softly to himself.

"That's right, you know what they are?"

"...Friends...I...had friends...no more...just this left now. Can I die? Is it permitted to die? I want to die. God will reward me in heaven. I was good. I endured pain. I want to join heaven now."

With that, Gabriel-san walked out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Asia went after her along with Xenovia.

"No, you can't join heaven yet. Remember your mission."

"...Yes. I remember the mission. The mission is the only thing that matters."

"...No...it isn't...anyway I will be back. I will find something to stop this. I'm pretty sure I just have to gather some magical ingredients. Yes, maybe that will reverse it quickly. Be back, soon."

So, with that Azazel-sensei left to find away to reverse this. We all look at Makoto who just gives an emotionless stare back.

Everyone then went to the couches to talk about this current situation, but no one is making an effort to talk to the...Makoto here. No, I will go and make an effort! Azazel-sensei did tell us away to calm him down if he goes mental again. So, I go over and sit right infront of him.

"So, is there anything you want, Makoto?"

"Makoto? Who's Makoto? I'm no one. Death. I want to die. Will you kill me?"

Wanting death? He wants to die? Why and how could this happen? Doing this to a child, and making them so broken that they either flip out or they just want to die.

"No. I can't kill you. Would you like to play a game, instead?"

He tilts his head to the side.

"Ga...me? What is this, game you speak of Dragon? You still don't have permission to enter my cage. But, I will give you permission in the place of the Master of tranquility, my choice."

"Well, that's very generous. This isn't a cage you know? You can do what you like here."

He gains a perplexed face.

"What...I like? I, don't understand. Liking something? Death is something I want. Kill me quickly or I will be used again by the monsters."

I sigh a little but internally I'm happy he isn't freaking out anymore. He doesn't even know what it means to do what you like? And he keeps saying stuff about a cage. Was he, locked in a cage? I don't understand how that is possible, but he has been in a cage, for along time from what I can gather. But, the monsters will, use him?

"You know, things that are fun? Things you want to do."

"Fun? Things I want to do? I want to die. Is that this, fun?"

"No! Death isn't fun! Stop speaking about death!"

Just then, he started banging his head against the wall again!

"Punished! I'm getting punished! Die! I want death! Join god! I want god! I want Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Aneki! Bring me these people Dragon!"

I hold his head from smashing it into the wall repeatedly.

"Please. I can't take it anymore."

For the first time, I have seen emotions in this child's eyes. But the emotion isn't a happy one, but a sad one instead.

"You don't have to take anything anymore. No one here will hurt you, I promise."

"...No pain? No experiments?"

I shake my head at this child, who actually gains a hopeful expression. I think I'm getting through to him.

"No pain, no experiments."

"...Ice cream."

This child mutters something to me.

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream. Ice cream. Is that...permitted? I...want...ice cream...I like ice cream. I've...not had it for so long...usually...stale bread...small water."

Stale bread? Small water? That's what this child lives off? That's horrid. Who could do that to a child? Experimenting on them and making them live in a cage and only giving them stale bread and a small amount of water to live.

"I will get you some ice cream. Any flavour you want?"

"...Chocolate."

I pat his head, he backs off and curls up in the corner. So, I go into the kitchen and get some chocolate ice cream and spoon also to eat it with. As I was about to go back, Buchou walked into the kitchen, looks at me with a happy expression.

"It seems, your brotherly bond is strong Ise. Getting through to Makoto, like that."

"Y-Yes. Buchou, what he said about...living in a cage. Is it possible that, he actually lived in a cage and was regularly experimented on. And even having to live off stale bread and a small bit of water..."

I feel tears forming at the base of my eyes, but Buchou wipes them away. She then said this with a caring touch.

"I don't know what happened to him. If he did have a life like that, then it isn't like that anymore. Just like Yuuto...I mean Yumi, she's fine now. However, I don't know how long he, was experimented on. Poor Makoto, how much has he seen in his life to want death at the apparent age of 10?"

"At 10, I was having a good time, with Makoto so I don't know how...but this one wants death."

"Its cruel."

A new voice, Serafall-sama. She comes over looking sad and takes the ice cream off my hands.

"No one will ever understand what happened to him. He, was just a child. And, he was made to fight for no reason. His pure innocent heart was destroyed. I'm giving this to Ma-tan. Maybe he will talk to me, since I love him and, the older normal version loves me."

She then exists the room, while Buchou and I look on wondering. We then follow, to see Serafall-sama sat infront of Makoto, who is just looking at the wall, not really bothering with Serafall-sama.

* * *

"Ma-tan, you wanted ice cream yes?"

"...I want to die. Grant me that wish of death. It hurts all the time. Pain. Nothing but pain. Drives me insane. I'm not...even...LEAVE! GET OUT NOW! I'VE NOT PERMITTED YOU TO BE HERE! NO ONE CAN BE HERE!"

We all jump back at the loudness of the last part. I go over and kneel infront of him.

"You permitted me, right?"

He looks over my form and makes a sigh.

"You...Dragon, Ddraig. Albion, Ddraig...Durandal. Tell that Durandal to leave this place at once! No holy sword is permitted here! Evil evil evil! All holy and demonic swords are evil!"

I'm confused. Xenovia isn't even in this room. So, does he mean, from the house? Does he want her to leave? When I looked at the others, so did Makoto. His eyes narrowed at Kiba.

"Hahaha, I can do that too."

He can do that too? He can do what too? As I make a confused face, Kiba looks questioningly at Makoto.

"What can you do, Makoto-kun?"

Kiba gently asks. Makoto points to himself.

"Foolish. Foolish. Foolish. Using those opposing forces, holy and demonic. Evil, those who use those are evil. Evil is evil. No other words to say evil is evil. Dragon. Ddraig. Albion. Ddraig. Albion. These are Heavenly Dragons. Dirty. Dirty Dragons. Unclean. Not pure. Can I die yet?"

"Stop talking about dying! You can't die!"

I raise my voice, his attention turns to me.

"Why? Why can't I die Dragon? I'm forgotten. I've forgotten my name. I've forgotten my families faces. No one cares about me. I've only got Aneki, and she's on a mission. Left me here with strangers. Strangers who are evil. Death comes to beings such as myself. I'm cursed. I'm cursed to a life without end. I'm worthless. I'm forgotten, even by god. God, who I followed, has forgotten about me. God doesn't care about this child."

"God doesn't have to care, because I care."

His eyes flicker slightly before turning back into the emotionless ones they was before.

"...God doesn't have to care? God, Aneki...then...I'm...alone after all. Special. Dragon, you are a special being. Sekiryuutei."

I still can't get my head around how he knows about me being the Sekiryuutei. I've not said anything about it yet he can tell with a glance apparently.

"Albion. When you fight, Albion. It will be hard. Harder than hard. Mortal enemy. I've got enemies."

He has enemies. Kaichou takes this time to join me on the floor.

"Permission?"

Kaichou asks. Makoto scrunches up his nose, before nodding.

"Good girl. Asking permission. Naughty girls never ask permission. People storming into my cage and taking me away to hurt me. Is that right? People hurting children for power?"

"No. No one should hurt children for power. Is that what happens to you?"

Kaichou brushes some hair out of her eyes as she questioned Makoto.

"...Yes. People come in everyday. Experiment, they hurt and nearly kill me. I want the final push. Dying is something I welcome, Devil girl. Devils, I've met Devils before. Killed Devils for Master. Killing Devils. I...hate killing. But, got no choice. Controlled, I'm controlled. Never released from control. I want to go home. I miss my parents. I have forgotten what they are like, what they look like but remember who they are. Only Aneki is left in my nonexistence. I need her, she needs me. We need one another. Stronger together. Weaker apart."

"Your sister. Could you tell me about her?"

Makoto shook his head at Kaichou's query.

"No. No one should know. We are no one. Nothing. Less than nothing. We live for Master. We want to die. I don't want to be used by anyone anymore. Devil girl, I ask you kill me. No more pain. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Please. Take my life. It isn't a life. It is meaningless torture."

Kaichou adopts a sad look, but shakes her head in defiance.

"Makoto-kun...that part of your life is over. No one here will hurt you. Your pain is in the past now, Makoto-kun. You are completely safe here."

"...Safe? I was safe at home, until those people took me away. Special power. Special power. Aneki. Different special power. Still special. Devil girl. No place is safe. The only safe place is inside myself. No one can hurt me inside. I'm with my friends there. They welcome me with open arms. Out here, is too much. Out here, people hurt me. Abuse, that's the word, yes? Abuse. Children crying for help. Your name?"

Kaichou and I along with everyone else became confused as he suddenly asks her for her name.

"M-My name is Sona Sitri."

"Sitri, Sona Sitri. Yes, Devil name. Of course. Devils are beings who are naughty. But, you are not naughty, yes? Sona Sitri, is a good Devil girl."

"W-Why thank you, Makoto-kun."

She gains a smile, while his features turn to one of a questioning nature.

"Makoto? Name, who's name is that?"

"T-That's your name, Makoto-kun."

Makoto, still looks confused.

"It is? I have a name. No, I'm used to being no one. A nameless, Project...HDF. That's what I am, Sona Sitri. Name forgotten long ago."

"What does, HDF stand for, Makoto?"

Buchou asks from the sidelines.

"Never asked permission. Not going to reveal to...Devil...I, will not tell you. Asking permission is good. You never asked. You are bad. Naughty Devil didn't ask permission. Never going to reveal anything to...Devil."

"Yes, ape. Please ask Makoto-kun for permission. That's what he wants, and you should respect that."

Buchou flared her nostrils and her eyes are bulging.

"Stop calling me an ape!" Buchou regained her normal attitude, and looked at Makoto with soft eyes, "Can, I have permission?"

"Hmmmm...Devil wants permission? On the order of the higher Devil?"

"That bitch isn't higher than I am!"

Kaichou giggled. I can see why she might be laughing. But Buchou just swore at a child, even if she didn't direct the swear at him.

"You're right ape. You are higher than I am."

"I hate you Sona! Go and die! Seriously, leave me alone!"

Kaichou shakes her head with a little giggle. But, then asked Makoto the question Buchou asked.

"Makoto-kun, what is Project HDF? Could you please tell me?

"Me. I am HDF, along with my sister. I don't know what it does. Only that myself and Aneki are the embodiment of the experiments. Monsters, that's what we are called."

W-Well, he seems to have, calmed down the craziness, sort of.

"Embodiment of the experiments. Does it, scare you?"

"...I'm always frightened. Never know what's going to happen next. Always giving us drugs, making us fight other people. Killing, destruction. For greed, power. Never food. No food, just stale bread. Always slapped, and punched and kicked as punishment. Sometimes whipped. Even cut some days with naughty weapons. Everyday, I'm punished, for being alive."

He...is punished or was punished for being alive? That's sick. Someone doing that to a child.

"Balba, Masters puppet. He hits me. Sadist. Hitting me because he gets off on it. Dirty! Dirty! Balba is dirty like Master!"

When saying that name, Kiba looks on shocked.

"Makoto-kun, this Balba, is he interested in holy swords?"

"Never asked permission. Not going to answer. Need permission to talk."

This child has been damaged physically, and mentally by these people. It is sick doing this to a child.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry. Can I have permission?"

"...Permission denied. You should ask first. Not from me telling you. Sona Sitri asked first. I will only talk with this individual. And Sekiryuutei. Feels familiar to this body. Strange, never met you till before, but you are familiar Sekiryuutei. Strange, body has grown. Side effects of the Project perhaps?"

"So, erm...Makoto. This Balba, you was talking about?"

I ask for Kiba, since he isn't going to reveal to her. He looks into my eyes briefly before looking at the wall, and scratching at it.

"Balba Galilei. He hits me, holy sword Excalibur freak. Naughty sword. Everything about him is evil. Like Master. Master, is evil. So evil that he is disgustingly evil. Using and abusing children for his quest for power. I and Aneki are the praised Project. His ultimate achievement. Where is my ice cream? I'm, not getting it...because I was naughty. I'm naughty because god doesn't want me. That's why he hasn't come for me. God denies this child. Because, I was bad, by giving in. I gave in. The pain, was too much and I stopped believing. That's why he didn't help. I should've hung on longer. But, it hurt so much. That's why, I need to die. Explain to god that I'm sorry for stopping believing and that, I want to be with him. Well, god...not there anyway."

Poor kid. Makoto, really just wants to be set free, from this pain. He wants it so much that he thinks death is the only way out.

"Ma-tan, I've got your ice cream here! Please eat up!"

Serafall-sama hands him the spoon and bowl with the ice cream in. He gives the spoon a curious look before discarding it! He, puts the bowl down and starts eating like a dog would off the floor! I put a stop to it.

"Ice cream? Are you taking my ice cream? I want the ice cream."

"You can have it, just don't eat it like that. Use the spoon."

"Spoon? That metal thing? No need. I will just use my face."

I sigh and look to the others for help, they turn away and whistle innocently. I hate you guys.

"No, you can't do that. Here, I will feed you the ice cream."

"Kindness? To a nothing like me? What is it you want in return?"

"I don't want anything in return."

His eyes look me up and down, as if he is trying to figure something out about me. Does, he not believe that I would do something like this for him? Or is it, that he never got it before and doesn't know what kindness is and how to accept it.

"Gentle. Kind and gentle to me. I don't understand. Sekiryuutei, what is your name?"

"Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Ise, or Aniki if you like."

"Aniki? Strange, that feels familiar. I wish to explore this further. Give me your hand."

He wants my hand? Doing as he asks, I outstretch my hand, he takes it and concentrates. As if lightning has stricken me, I feel a surge go through my body! But, it isn't a bad feeling. It feels, good. Too good.

"Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, Aniki. Ascalon, I feel the holy aura coming from your arm. A Dragon has a Dragon slayer in his, Boosted Gear. Very strange indeed."

"How is it you know all these things, Makoto?"

He caresses my hand gently, until the Boosted Gear appears. He circulates the jewels on it with his fingers delicately. Then, he answers my question as the Boosted Gear disappears.

"Learned about them. Aneki and I have to learn about these things. To, give us an edge in fights, if we ever come into contact with Boosted Gear or others. That's what the Master said. Not to fear, I wont attack. I just want peace. You have Albion jewel inside here also. Strange, never heard of it before. Bet that hurt. You, not reached Balance Breaker yet?"

I shake my head at him. But, he sure knows a lot about me. Either he is making lucky guesses, has access to the other Makoto's memories, or he can actually sense it. It has to be one of those three.

"You will reach it soon enough. To break the balance. You could say that about me. Hyoudou...no, I will call you Aniki. A strange concept to me, but Aniki, this place, is home, yes? I feel comfortable here."

I think he is becoming more and more, none crazy. Maybe the craziness was a coping mechanism to a new environment, and now that he has gotten used to it, he has calmed down.

"This is your home."

"Curious. Let me enquire something. Why did you say I can't die? If I died, no one else would be harmed. Yet, you don't want me to die? Is there a reason for that?"

He wants to know why I wont let him die?

"That's because...I...Makoto...you are precious to me."

"Precious to you...Aniki. I want Aneki. She's my shining light in the darkness. She keeps me sane. Aniki, where is she, Aneki? I...need her. Missions missions...always the...ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He grabs his head as he left out a pained cry! He shakes violently and kicks me away slightly!

"W-Whats wrong!?"

I ask these words in a hurried way.

"Tricking me into revealing the truths! Leave! Leave! This is my cage! Not permitted anymore! Leave at once! Aneki! She will kill you! I will kill you! Leave leave leave!"

Just as I was getting through, he reverted back to this, self destructed state.

"Makoto...please calm down. I'm not trying to trick you. I'm trying to help you."

"Lies! Lies! Rejected! Nothing can help this child! Death will help this child! Get out of my cage! Need the ticket to enter! No ticket, no talking! Leave at once, Dragon! Trickery, that's all you was trying to use to get this child to speak. Had enough, I've had enough. If you wont kill me, I will do it myself. I have my powers here, no need you to help me die. I will do it myself!"

Makoto, summoned some of his blue flames, fashioned it into a spear of sorts floating just a little away from him and it went for his own heart! However, as he was about to make contact with the fire spear, Serafall-sama dispelled the flames with her own ice demonic power and then grabbed both of his hands and holds them gently.

"You can't kill yourself! That's an order!"

"Let go of me! You..."

"Project HDF! Stop this at once! Remember your mission!"

Serafall-sama said sternly, the Makoto here immediately calmed down.

"...Interact with Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. I remember."

"Good. Now, do your mission."

"...Yes. My mission matters more than life."

Serafall-sama's eyes had fresh tears in them, as she just nodded.

"G-Good."

"...Devil, I want to die. I can't take it anymore. Everyday. Mental and physical pain. Why, did this happen? I've been good. I was good. I followed god, yet I was taken away. No one wants me. God never came, did he Angel?"

Angel? He changed his line of sight from Serafall-sama, to the door. Standing there is Gabriel-san. Along with Asia and Xenovia.

"W-Well..."

"Already figured it out. God died. He's dead. Only explanation, no one else knows here. Aneki and I figured it out together. No god, no salvation. Poor children suffering for no reason other than sick greed. Can't explain to god. No god anyway. Only god left is...the only god is...the Angel, Michael. Isn't that so Angel? Michael took gods place, weaker than before."

Two children figured all that out, with I presume limited information. Yet, even Buchou was shocked and she would have more knowledge about certain things, or I would think.

"Even a young Makoto-kun is smart."

"Thank you Sona Sitri. Most people think I'm insane. Maybe I am. Been here for so long. Too long. Can't take it anymore. Twilight Healing."

Asia? He keeps jumping from one subject to the next. He pointed at Asia, who became a little shocked that she was mentioned.

"Y-Yes Makoto-san?"

"You possess that Sacred Gear, you know pain also. I feel the pain also. Half Fallen Angel knows pain. Sword Birth knows pain. Kitty cat knows pain. Vampire knows pain. Such a strange world this is. Pain seems to be a regular thing. Poor people suffering. You all seem to want to live, why is that? I would rather be dead. I want to die. Make it stop! Make it stop! Get away from me! I said permission needed! Leave my cage!"

As he was about to freak out again, his eyes went to, a space on the floor. He, actually smiles.

"You came back. This place is strange. Take me away from here, Master of tranquility."

Eh? He is speaking to himself now. A little crazy. Well, if he has been locked away and regularly experimented on, this might be the only way he can cope.

"No, Master isn't here. This place is strange. They need tickets. They haven't shown me the tickets to enter my cage. Aneki is on another mission. Good idea."

His eyes focus on Xenovia, who makes eye contact with him. We all look confused as for 30 seconds, they have been staring at one another. Her pupils have dilated to pin pricks. He's done something to her, but I don't know what. Then, she puts out her arm and starts chanting...then she pulls out Durandal! W-What is she going to do?

She holds the blade in her hand and points the blade at Makoto! Is she planning to kill him!? She thrusts her sword forward but before it could reach Makoto, Koneko-chan and Kiba restrain her arms behind her back!

"Xenovia!? What are you doing!?"

Buchou scolded, Xenovia's eyes swirl around a little, before looking remorseful. Her pupils have returned to normal also.

"I-I'm sorry Buchou. I-I...I had no control over my actions. Buchou, I am sorry. My actions then can't be justified."

"What are you saying? You had no control over your actions?"

Even I'm curious. I know they didn't get off to the best of starts but I thought they became quite good friends as he and she pray together, along with Asia. Or is it, Makoto did something to control her to kill him. I wouldn't know how he would do that. This one wants to desperately die, but would he go that far?

"Mind control. That's what Ma-tan did then. He controlled her with a special ability that rare Kyuubi's possess and he must've used Senjutsu to enhance the ability to suppress her own will and control. It is an enhanced version of Possession as he doesn't have to leave his body in order to manipulate her and can give her commands via that control. Yes, he took control over her and her actions, was it like that Xenovia-chan?"

Questioning her, she simply nods.

"Y-Yes, I believe it was like that. I had no control over my actions but I was aware of everything."

"However, for Ma-tan to do that, he needs to make eye contact, for a limited amount of time, or this current Ma-tan needs a limited amount of time and eye contact anyway. I should've seen it before."

So, Makoto controlled Xenovia to kill himself. Is he really that determined to die? That's what I got from Serafall-sama's words. I can't understand why someone would be so willing to die. The pain he must've felt must be so bad that he literally can't stand being alive anymore.

"Think of it as a weaker version of Excalibur Ruler! Mind control! Aneki better but I know enough! Disgusting! Let me die already! I've had enough! Why deny me something I yearn for? It is my right to die!"

SLAP!

I slapped him across the face. I've had enough of hearing him say he wants to die. He shouldn't want death so much at his young age. He wont want death again if I have anything to do about it.

"Stop it now! You aren't dying! No matter how much you want it!"

He raised a hand to where I slapped him, then looked directly into my eyes and spoke words that I instantly believed.

"You have no idea what I go through. Living a peaceful life like this, I don't have luxuries like that. I've had worse than a slap. I'm frightened everyday. I'm made to believe that I will die and no one will care. No one will know me, no one will remember me. God wouldn't accept me. I'm worthless. No one cares about me, and my life. It isn't a life, it is meaningless. They want me dead, I will gladly die. Now, get out of my cage."

His words brought tears to everyone's eyes. He's made to believe that he will die and no one cares and no one will remember anything about him. Plus he is used in experiments and is beaten physically and mentally. And only given something like stale bread and a small amount of water to live.

Asia dries her eyes and comes over and kneels infront of Makoto.

"Ummm, Makoto-san can I talk with you?"

"Good girl asking permission. Polite and nice girl asking permission, unlike that naughty red haired girl. You may speak."

Kaichou let out a little snicker at his words, which made Buchou furious but she didn't say anything.

"U-Ummm, what those people did to you, was very naughty. No one should do things like that to you. I can promise you that, you are safe with me here. If you look into my eyes, I can tell you that you will only see me telling the truth."

He does as she asks, I just hope he doesn't try and control her also. Then again, Asia doesn't have anything that could kill Makoto unless she wants to try and heal him to death.

"Such a pure girl. I remember being innocent like you are. Now, my head is filled with thoughts of death. Dying. Please help me die. If you really care, then let me die. More pain and I, wont even be like this anymore. Just a puppet. That's what I will turn into, a puppet."

Asia, hugged him. It shocked him. It shocked everyone else at the bravery she just showed. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to kill her, she would be dead as he showed no hesitation to kill himself.

"I want to see the flowers, in a field. Can you take me to see the flowers? That's my and Aneki's shared dream. Get away and see the flowers. I want to see the flowers."

He asks this of Asia who looks a little frightened to answer. Taking Makoto outside is...when he is like this he might just cause trouble.

"Hey hey! Ma-tan! Can I speak now!?"

He sends her a little look before nodding.

"You can go out, if you promise to not cause trouble. And you can't try and kill yourself either. If you promise that, we can go out to see flowers!"

"...I promise. I want to see the flowers."

"Great! Everyone! Let us go to a secluded field and see some flowers!"

That's most likely the best course of action, if we go out in public, he might go skitzo and try to kill himself or control others.

"Ice cream first."

"Aah yes, let me feed you."

As I was about to feed him, he snatches the bowl away and hands it to Asia. He, wants her to feed him? That's a good thing! Even this Makoto prefers it if girls feed him!

"Feed me please."

"Y-Yes, of course I will!"

So, Asia starts feeding him, while certain people look on in jealousy. Mainly a Fallen Angel and a loli girl. Even the vampire girl is a little jealous. They shouldn't be because, that isn't Makoto, well the sane one anyway.

* * *

"Serafall-san...you seemed to know what Makoto-kun did to Xenovia-san."

Gabriel-san brought up, Serafall-sama looked at her briefly before nodding.

"Of course, it is something I've been researching about Ma-tans kind. I didn't know if he could do it, but this one certainly can so that leads me to the assumption that the, one we know could be able to do it also. So, I wouldn't look into his eyes for too long, or he might control you at any time. You can fight against it, but you need to have a power basically stronger than Ma-tan which Gabriel and I are, not sure about you two Sona-chan and Rias-chan. Everyone else here is pretty doomed."

We all shudder and look at Asia, she isn't looking him in the eyes, which is a good thing. Yeah if she doesn't look him directly in the eyes, he shouldn't be able to control her or that's what I heard from Serafall-sama. I wouldn't know a reason on why he would anyway. It isn't like she can kill him. But to be able to say that Buchou and Kaichou might not be able to fight it, is his potential that grand?

"Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei. Such a strange creature."

The, other Makoto mused to himself as Asia continues to feed him. I'm a strange creature? I don't think I like being referred to as a strange creature. At least she can feed him normally, without him freaking our or threatening to kill her.

"Ise, you can talk to this Makoto, normally, or sort of. Ask him about why he thinks he was experimented on."

Buchou asked me! I can't let her down!

"Rude! Rude red head! I'm not deaf! I can hear you girl! You can't keep things secret from me! Need ticket to enter cage! No ticket no service! Flowers! You aren't invited to see the flowers! Rude mean red head! Not invited!"

"Yes ape. Makoto-kun can hear you, you know?"

Once again, Buchou flared her KI but, Makoto gave a small laugh.

"Ape. Ape. Ape. Funny. Sona Sitri is funny. Red haired ape."

"Stop calling me an ape!"

Kaichou chuckled but, the Makoto here went over to the wall and scratched at it again.

"Escape, need to escape. Shouting at me. No shouting. Just quietness. I want to end myself. Why? Why? Why can't I die? Sona Sitri, Aniki, Twilight Healing. These people was nice, but never going to replace friends."

"Makoto-kun, what happened to these, friends?"

Kaichou gently asked. He, then actually started crying. The first time since, this Makoto came here.

"Died. Killed. Murdered. Children. They was only children. So scared and helpless. Their bodies couldn't take it anymore. Some alive, most died. Trapped forever. Trapped trapped trapped! They was my friends. We became friends because we was scared. Sona Sitri, I don't like being scared. Aneki, made me feel better, about everything. She provided warmth and protection against Master and Balba and the others. I'm all alone here. I want to go home."

He curled up into a ball on the floor, and released very real and very heavy tears.

"Everyday and night, god is always by your side. So never be afraid, god will always keep you safe. So hold my hand in the darkness, for if you do, god will shine his lights, to light our path. Even if we are far away and alone, god will always be there, this I know. I will forever stand by your side, I will eternally stand there with pride. Because god, we love you."

That song. The other, more powerful Makoto sung that song and it struck fear into Kokabiel. Serafall-sama and Gabriel-sans eyes shot open upon hearing that song.

"That song..."

"Gabriel don't say anything. Just, don't say anything."

Gabriel-san nodded seriously to Serafall-sama. What's going on?

"Onee-sama? Do you know what that song means?"

"Sona-chan, I can't say. Please don't ask anything more about it."

Serafall-sama was acting strange then, and Gabriel-san isn't making eye contact with anyone.

"...Makoto-san, what a pretty song. Did you make it up?"

"It is supposed to help when you feel lonely. Aneki and I made it for god. We was going to sing it for god, but he doesn't exist anymore. Like my friends don't exist anymore. Why does bad things happen to good people? Twilight Healing girl, I want to see the flowers now."

"Y-Yes, are you finished with the ice cream?"

He nodded but stayed on the floor, curled up. Asia took the bowl into the kitchen. She comes back a minute later and offers him a hand, which he takes. Then before Asia could say anything, Kaichou does instead.

"So...Makoto-kun, can you answer the question the naughty red head asked?"

Buchou glared harshly at Kaichou but gave a curious look to Makoto.

"Experimented on because I'm special! Aneki and I are special! Parents, uniquely special which made us more special than special! Two strong parents created two strong offspring!"

Two strong parents? He, knows who his parents are?

"Makoto-kun, who are your parents?"

"Secret! Never reveal to anyone! Don't remember faces, but parents need to remain secret!"

He knows, but he wont say anything about it. Asia then clears her throat.

"Uh, we need shoes on, Makoto-san."

"No. No shoes. No need for shoes. Feel the grass between toes. See and feel flowers auras. Talking to plants is good."

Talking to plants is good? He, actually talks to plants? Either he actually can do that, or he is just crazy.

"Shall we go Ma-tan?"

"Yes, Devil girl. Powerful girl. What is the name of you Devil girl?"

"Serafall Leviathan, formally Sitri."

Serafall-sama said with a nod of her head.

"Leviathan? Maou? You are the Maou? Big target. Like Seraph Gabriel. Both targets. Needs eliminating. No fear, no targets of mine anymore."

"I-I see. Ma-tan, lets go see the flowers. Everyone coming?"

We all nod and go over to Serafall-sama who activates a magic circle. Once confirming everyone is inside, Serafall-sama activates the magic circle. The light envelops us and we are taken away.

Once the light dies down, we find ourselves in an open field, no one is around as far as I can tell.

"No flowers. I'll fix that. Fix fix fix! Bloom! Flowers bloom for me!"

He jumps away from us and lands in the middle of the field, he started glowing a white colour. A pulse of white light came from him as he extends his hands. Then, something I would describe as a miracle happened. Flowers of all different kinds and colours sprouted out from the ground and the grass has been given new life. I look at the others, everyone looks happy but no one more so than Koneko-chan.

"...So this is the beautiful side of that power...looking now at these almost seems like a dream."

"Koneko-chan..."

She shakes her head at me as she touches a flower, that has that white aura around it.

"...Pretty."

I smile a little at Koneko-chan. Her face is happy and is looking at these white glowing flowers with happiness.

"So pretty. Just like I remember. Pretty pretty flowers. Such a simple life, yet full of wonder and satisfaction. No need to worry about evils of the world." Makoto's eyes went from the flowers to us, "Evils of the world. Evil, will come for you all. No one can stop it. They come and destroy. Starting with you, Sekiryuutei."

Eh? Why start with me!? That's the question I want to ask, but feels like I can't ask that question. No, I will ask it, even if it feels like I can't.

"W-Why me?"

"Sekiryuutei, silly. Obvious, it is obvious. Even I can see it clearly. They come and destroy, take families away from one another. Murder is a plaything for them. Children screaming, crying for mommy and daddy who are dead besides them. Know it all too well. Seen it countless times. Try and help but used to kill in the end. Poor crying children, so young and helpless. Crying out for help that never comes. Death is their only fate. It is my only fate in the end. Already seen it. My death will cause people happiness."

"Who? Who would be happy that you die Makoto? Would your sister be happy if you died and left her here all alone!?"

He seems taken aback by my words and so does everyone else.

"Ise-kun, I don't think that would be the best thing to say to this Mako-kun."

Akeno-san I know! I know it isn't the best thing to say but it is the only thing a stupid person like me can think of!

"She, will join me. That's our plan, she dies and I die and we go to heaven. Even if no god, heaven still exists. Current god can reward us for suffering."

Suddenly my head becomes really hot and very painful! It hurts! It hurts! Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It hurts! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The last thing I see before it goes black is Buchou's red hair. That red hair I love.

* * *

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

My eyes shoot open. What is this place? A white void. Nothing is here.

"Hey! Over here Hyoudou Issei-kun!"

A girly voice behind me. I turn to see...Makoto? No, that figure! Those perfect breasts! That tight fitting kimono! Those hips and legs! Those tails and ears! There's no mistaken it! This girl who looks like a girl Makoto is...

"Are you Chelia?"

"Ara ara, it seems we are on a first name basis already. Hyoudou Issei-kun, may I call you Ise-kun?"

I simply dumbly nod at her. She smiles at me with a cuteness I've only seen on Makoto before. These two together would have any man or woman at their feet. He's got cuteness and shyness on his side and this girl has an amazing figure girls would murder for. No doubt that she is...no I can't think that! I love Buchou!

"Ufufufu, such a cute expression. Want to sit down?"

She clicks her fingers, two comfortable chairs appear in this white void. I go over to one of the chairs and sit down on it. She sits in the opposing chair.

"Maybe you want to know why you are here? I know the scenery isn't exactly flattering. Is there a place where you would feel more at ease? Like, your home?"

I nod at her, she giggles so cutely.

"Then, just wish for it. This place is your dream world."

My dream world? So, if I just wish to be home...wish to be home...aah! This is my bedroom! We are still in those chairs, but this is my bedroom, no mistaken. This is strange. Why am I here? Why is she here? Does she want to get it on in my dreams?

"Ise-kun, if you are thinking lewd things then, please hold that train of thought for a few seconds. I need to talk with you seriously."

Damn. Shot down by this golden haired beauty.

"A-Alright. So, what is going on here? I was in the field...with your brother! Chelia! Why are you here with me and not with him!? He's frightened. He's gone, insane."

She adopts a sad look.

"Ise-kun, I want to be with my Otouto but...due to some things, I can't come back yet."

Come back...does that mean she is alive!?

"Y-You aren't dead?"

"No, I'm not dead. I'm, looking for the bastard who hurt Makoto and I. He's still alive, I'm going to find him and rip out his eyes and then burn his body away. But, that isn't about this. I've been looking for awhile now, since I got my memories back, for the most part."

Got her memories back. Does that mean, she like Makoto also forgot?

"Chelia, may I ask you about something to do with Makoto?"

"Of course Ise-kun. I can't promise that I can answer but I can promise to try."

She pushed her arms together which made her boobs jiggle...no I can't think that now! This is a serious thing right now!

"Why...is he acting crazy? Sorry if I offended him or you but, I remember when he was 10, Makoto wasn't like that at all. He was a shy person. So shy and adorable. This one is...he's scary and frightened and just, not all there."

"I, honestly don't know about how it happened. But, for whatever reason, we was given a second chance at, a normal life. The Makoto you are seeing is the first time he was 10. The Makoto at that time was, as you might put it, insane. We was both driven insane by that man. Driven insane so our spirits and dreams would break so we become mindless puppets. Not even I have all my memories back of that time. Some of my past is still a mystery to me. I don't even remember our real parents. But, I remember Makoto clearly."

"Do you miss him?"

That's the simple question I asked her. Her eyes become teary and she nods while controlling her tears.

"All the time. I, need to get us retribution first. That man has to pay before I can have a normal life. Countless lives he has wreaked for power. Ise-kun, I need to say thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe all these years. Ise-kun...I owe you."

S-She owes me...she sees me looking at her oppai, she blushes a little. I made Makoto's sister blush! So adorable! How cute! Super cute and very beautiful! How amazing! So many things this girl is! She's like an Onee-san! Super adorable Onee-san!

"Chelia..."

"When we meet in real life, I will let you see and feel my oppai, if you so desire. Anyone that helps Makoto is alright in my book."

S-She granted me permission to look at her oppai! Even feel them! This certain has to be a dream because I can't accept this is actually happening!

"I-I am happy! But, I was going to say that, you can come back. Makoto, he wants to see you."

A look of shock appears on her face, before she shakes her head.

"Anyway, Ise-kun. Don't tell Makoto that I've come to see you. Don't tell anyone. I just wanted to meet you and this seemed to be an appropriate time. Well, maybe not for you, for me it is."

"H-How is it you are here?"

She giggles and comes over to me, she strokes my face with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"That my dear Ise-kun is for me to know and for you to find out. I'll come again in the future, but for now, I have to go."

Go? She just got here.

"W-Wait for a second."

"Yes? Is there something else I can do for you? Besides my oppai that is, lewd boy."

I blush a little, as I can see down her kimono. Those breasts look so perfect.

"Erm...this Makoto is hard to...deal with. Because he is...insane."

"I see. Yes, I remember. Ok, these words will calm him down instantly. It is what we always say to one another. Ready?" I nod she takes a breath and says, "Angelic fox."

"Angelic fox?"

She nods with a serious look on her face. She takes it very seriously it seems.

"Angelic fox. That's what we promised each other to become. It always calmed the other down when one of us spoke it to them. Trust me on this Ise-kun."

"I trust you, Chelia."

Her smile becomes a fox like grin, she then pulls me to my feet and gropes my ass! W-What is she doing!? Her oppai are pressed into my chest as she caresses my butt!

"Hmmm, nice butt. So this is what Ise-kun's butt feels like."

Sh-She's a pervert! She just continues to grope my ass and she has a huge blush on!

"W-What are you doing exactly?"

I stutter out. Her face turns to mine, she smiles cutely at me.

"I-I like groping boys butts, is that so wrong? Like you like to grope oppai, I like to grope boys butts. I certainly like Makoto's cute little butt...I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

I nod dumbly and awestruck. She, groped her own brothers butt! Does she, have a thing for her own brother!?

"A-Are you a brocon?"

"Perhaps. But it isn't like it is illegal among our kind...ahahaha! Forget I said that! Anyway, you are Makoto's brother, may I call you Nii-chan? Since a brother of my brother is my brother, see?"

"N-Nii-chan!?"

She nods and continues to feel my butt. She's a pervert! And she has, a thing for her own real flesh and blood brother!

"Yes, Nii-chan. Or Aniki? No, that's Makoto's thing, I will call you Nii-chan and Ise-kun interchangeably. Well Ise-kun, I best be going. I expect to grope this butt in the future. It feels good. Is Makoto's butt cuter since the last time I saw it?"

...She is a little creepy. But then, she grabs my hand and places it on her oppai! This softness and elasticity is also good! These oppai can rival Akeno-sans and Buchou's easily! So good, Ise likes! Nii-chan likes your boobs Imouto!

"Iyaa! Ara, you naughty boy. Grabbing your cute Imouto's breasts like that. Such lewdness. Iyaaa!"

A thought then entered my mind as I do a little groping! She isn't complaining! Or rather, she's too interested in groping my butt that she doesn't care that I'm groping her nice perfect oppai!

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Physically, 17. Mentally, random but mostly mature, although I have my moments when I see a cute boys little butt...aah never mind! Chronologically, it is a secret!"

She said with a wink on the last part. So, she must be older than I am, chronologically. But, I wonder how old she, and I guess Makoto really is. They couldn't be more than, 20 or 30 years older than their current ages, right? Since Makoto spoke about Balba, and he was in his 60's or 70's so they couldn't be that much older than that. Unless that Balba was a kid then also, so it could be possible...

"Trying to guess my real age?"

I nod shyly.

"You should never ask a girl her age you know? I consider myself to be 17, the right 17 this time around. But, now I have to go. Bye Ise-kun's cute butt. You will be felt by me again."

Is she talking to my ass? She's weird. But, she's also very kind and caring. I get that feeling from her. I know she has a deep love for her brother, even if it is boarding on incest, she does love him very much.

Her lips touched my cheek! She cheek kissed me! Her lips are incredible! She smells incredible also! So nice. She then finally stops groping my ass and moves away from me slightly. White lights appear around her.

"Goodbye Nii-chan. Having a Nii-chan is a strange but wonderful thing. I see why Makoto loves you very much. Under that perverseness is perverseness." I face fault as she continues, "But also a good and kind heart. Never let go of that aspect. Always stay kind and good. Oh, say to Azazel-chan, that Chelia is making a comeback. Only Azazel-chan though. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone else, not even that ape...Rias Gremory. Azazel-chan is fine, don't tell anyone else."

She just called Buchou an ape! Lots of people seem to call Buchou an ape. I sweatdrop and nod at her, as the white lights cover her entire body.

"...Makoto I love you..."

Those words struck something in me. So much sadness and pain yet love behind those words. The world around me then crumbled away into nothing!

* * *

"Ise! Wake up! What's going on!? Ise!?"

...That voice. Buchou's that's Buchou's voice. I open my eyes and see that everyone is crowded around me, looking worried. Even the crazy Makoto is looking worried at me. So, this one cares about me also, that's the best feeling. But that place, was that real? Did I actually meet Chelia? That girl was, something alright.

Super cute and beautiful yet very perverted and interested in my ass. But, her oppai are amazing! The touch still lingers in my mind...oh damn it! I forgot to ask what or if Makoto has a fetish! She has a fetish for guys butts, he might have a fetish for girls oppai! He told me he likes oppai, but I wonder if he is truly obsessed with them like I am and is very good at hiding it, from even me.

"Aniki, is fine? Did I do something bad? Will I be punished? Aniki?"

Time to test out if those words really work...

"...Angelic fox."

His eyes widen, and without warning, he hugs me tightly! I hug him back as he nuzzles into my neck.

"I'm, the angelic fox. Aneki and I are angelic foxes."

"That's right. You and Chelia are angelic foxes."

Everyone is confused, but they don't need to know about it. All that matters is that Makoto is going to be fine now, no more craziness, angelic fox. Chelia really knows her brother, after at least 15 years apart. Instantly calming down and even hugging me, and I can feel tears on my shoulder. Poor child.

"Ise...? What did you do exactly?"

Raynare asks me? I can't reveal that Chelia appeared to me, because she told me not too.

"Ma...Makoto, a-always reminded me of an...an Angel when w-we was younger and n-now I know he is a Kyuubi so I-I thought that combining those w-words might c-calm him down."

I hope they believe that lie. When looking at their faces, I think they are believing that lie. Besides Serafall-sama and Gabriel-san that is. They know more than they are letting on, I think.

"Brotherly bonding at its best."

Akeno-san commented with a kind smile. I blush a little, but then I hear the quiet breaths of Makoto...he has fallen asleep on me. He didn't see the flowers long, but he made a sight to be seen. Perhaps we could come back sometime.

"Well, I think it is time to head on home. Hopefully Azazel will finally have something that can turn Ma-tan back to the Ma-tan that we know and love."

Everyone agreed with her words. So, we all stand by Serafall-sama's side and she teleports us home. Once getting home, I try and put Makoto down on the couch, but he clings to me for dear life, even asleep he is still clinging to me. Good thing he isn't heavy.

"Alright, so how did you calm him down, the truth Ise? Slip Makoto some pills?"

I do a spit take at Buchou! She thinks I slipped him some pills!?

"N-No I didn't! You ape...never mind."

She grips me by the throat and stares into my eyes with such anger! I can't breathe Buchou!

"What the fuck did you just call me!?"

"B-Buchou!"

I reply, she nods and lets go of my throat. That was scary. I thought I was going to die.

"Haha, even Hyoudou-kun thinks you are an ape."

"Will you shut the fuck up Sona!? No one asked for your opinion!"

"I didn't give an opinion. I just commented on something."

Buchou makes a grab for Kaichou who effortlessly dodges it.

"I seriously will get you one day!"

"Good luck with that ape."

Buchou narrowed her eyes, as I notice Serafall-sama and Gabriel-san whispering to one another. I don't know what they are talking about, but it must be important if the looks on both of their faces is any indication.

Soon dinner comes and goes. I've not been able to move much since Makoto hasn't budged an inch since falling asleep on me. Akeno-san fed me my dinner which was the best! Buchou wasn't happy about it. And neither was Xenovia. Makoto here, has been talking in his sleep. Saying stuff like keep the monsters away and not to experiment on him anymore.

Azazel-sensei comes sometime later and looks in awe at the sleeping Makoto.

"W-What did you do? Give him some pills?"

Why does everyone think I deal in pills!?

"S-Shut up! No, I didn't slip him anything! Hey, did you find away to reverse what you did?"

"I did. It was just a little tinkering and getting some ingredients together. Anyway, wake him up and lets get the good old Makoto back."

I nod and shake the child away. Once he woke up, he looked around and then his eyes went to Azazel-sensei.

"I don't want to go back to the cage. I was set free. Aniki, I'm staying with him. Don't make me go back! I want to stay! You can't take this child! I don't want death now! Stay with Aniki! That's what this child wants!"

He...doesn't want death anymore. And, he wants to stay with me. He looks at me with real fear in his eyes, I pet his head.

"Angelic fox, remember?"

He nods and hugs me.

"I'm, the angelic fox with Aneki. Aniki please listen to me. These words, remember these words well. Team Oblivion is coming. Please don't die. Don't let this child die. No more death. They can't take me again. No more pain, yes? You promised that I was safe with you."

"Y-You are safe with me. I wont let them take you. I promise to keep you safe."

He presses his lips to my cheek, good thing he is my brother or I would've hit him for that. I remember when Makoto was younger and did that affectionately. I guess the one I knew and this one are similar in that respect.

"Thank you, for everything. Keeping this child from harming himself. Being kind when I said I would kill you. Kiss cheek was gift my kind do as a sign of love bond. I will give you another gift."

Another gift? He takes my hand in his and that whitish aura appears in our linked hands. I feel something go into me! My whole body glows white, but I don't feel bad, I feel good. Refreshed. Like all the troubles melt away. Then, my Dragon arm in human form glows and goes into him! He shivers as the glowing stops. I felt my Dragons arms denseness go away instantly.

"W-What did you do?"

"Connected us. We are connected now. Best bond in the world. Aneki and I connected like this. Usually only do it between family members, but we family also. Naughty Dragon arm will stay human for at least a week now. Took the aura into my body. A present for Aniki. Master of Senjutsu, manipulating auras, my specialty. Also good with healing Senjutsu. Always help Aniki now. Just as important as Aneki."

I'm just...as important as...Chelia. That really warms my heart immensely.

"W-When you said connect us..."

"Being together. We not blood family, but just as important. Kindness shown to this child was immense. I feel your good heart, inside my heart. We, can sense each other when in danger. Works for certain amount of distance. Not omnipotent. Left some special aura in you which can help me find you, wherever you go, unless it is too far away. Like present?"

"S-So, what you just said is that you left some special aura inside me, so you can find me wherever I go? Can other people sense it also? And yes I like the present, if it is what I just said, right?"

He shakes his head and points to himself.

"We exchanged auras. Took in Dragon aura only you can feel out if you try. Our bond is the best. I left aura in you and took some aura from you. No worries, it wont affect anything else. Never hurt you Aniki. Never threaten you again. I'm, sorry I threatened to hurt you all."

He turned to Xenovia.

"Sorry took control over you."

"No, you apologized, it is fine. Just don't do it again."

Xenovia scolded lightly, Makoto nodded. He seems more lucid now. More, calm and collected compared to what he was first like.

"Sorry I shouted at you all. I was bad. Scared. New people scare me. I, wanted to die, no more. Stay with you all forever, and Aneki. I, hope she comes soon."

Me too. I hope she comes for you and for me also! Even if she is a pervert interested in my ass, she still is a good girl.

"Good people. Each and everyone of you good people. Who knew. Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Vampires, Dragons and Youkai together. What a strange bunch. Will it hurt? What you do to me? Will it hurt? No pain? No more pain, yes?"

Azazel-sensei shook his head.

"It wont hurt, I promise. You will be feeling good again, soon enough."

"Feeling good again. Aneki...find these people. Good people. I'm ready Fallen Angel."

Azazel-sensei creates a golden colour magic circle on the ground. He gestures Makoto to step inside which he did, but then shot into my arms.

"Needed one last hug. Being brave now. Angelic fox being brave."

I ruffle his hair and smile kindly.

"You are being brave. Good boy."

"Please be safe. Team Oblivion strong. Never want to lose you or these people. In the coming days, I choose to stay with you. Please help me with that."

In the coming days? Help him stay with me? He chooses me? As I was about to question it he went to the magic circle and waved. A tear slipped out of his eye as Azazel-sensei activate some magic circle with some things being tossed into the circle, then he shot Makoto with some raygun. Makoto glowed brightly. Once the glowing dies down, he looks at us questioningly.

"Ok, so...why am I on the floor? And why are my feet dirty? What have you done to me now Aniki?"

"...Makoto, that's you, right?"

A question mark appears above his head.

"No, I am a shape shifter who has taken this cute form. Who else would it be? Of course it is me. Azazel-sensei, I thought you was going to help me with remembering my sister?"

"T...That doesn't seem to be an option now. I have every confidence you will remember about her, in time."

"Oh...I guess you can't cheat your way to remembering, after all."

Suddenly, Serafall-sama, Gabriel-san, Kiba, Asia, Koneko-chan, Gasper, Raynare and even Kaichou glomp him into a hug, to his utter confusion.

"W-Whats going on? Its like you haven't seen me for years."

It felt like years, trust me on that. As they are doing that, I go over to Azazel-sensei to tell him what Chelia told me to tell him. I whisper these words to him.

"Chelia is making a comeback."

His eyes open wide, he drags me away from the others so they can't hear.

"Why did you just say that to me?"

"Uh, she told me to tell you."

His eyes light up brightly and grasps my hands tightly. Hey Azazel-sensei! Get off me!

"S-She's alive!? Y-You saw her!?"

"In a dream, yes. I still don't know how she did that. But, she was telling me things that I can't tell the others."

"I see. Tell me in great detail tomorrow. Everything she said."

I nod strongly. She said I could tell Azazel-sensei, so that's what I will do.

"She...has an ass fetish, doesn't she?"

"Hahaha, that's Chelia. She likes guys butts. Even her own brothers. She squeezed it everyday."

I sweatdrop at him. But, I also gain a hopeful smile. Makoto is back, Chelia is alive and well. If she comes, no when she comes back for him, they will be a happy family, and maybe I could join the family, hehe. Chelia, I will make you mine!

* * *

**AN; And that's some of Makoto's past revealed! And his sister was introduced to Ise. She doesn't like him like that, she's just a huge tease. Next chapter will have a lime in it, and another character appears. A new character and a personal friend of Makoto's. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please follow, favourite and review, thank you!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella, Katarea, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem), Chelia, Valerie, Jeanne, Griselda.**


	29. Blast from the past!

**Blast from the past!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I've had some weird week. Well, that's all behind me now, but not forgotten. Today, is another school day. I've taken Gabriel-chan around the town as a date...but it wasn't a date as Sera-tan tagged along so we really couldn't talk that much. Gabriel-chan and I however have been getting closer. We pray together, even though she is praying to her brother, we still pray together along with Asia-chan and Xenovia-senpai.

We will be going to the Underworld during summer. I know that I will become stronger in those times. I have been practicing with my various skills, but I can't say that I've become able to summon my Sacred Gears special ability any better.

Azazel-sensei got in contact with me last night, saying he has a surprise for me. I don't understand, what this surprise is but apparently, I will find out about it later when I go to the clubroom later. I wonder what it is? When talking to Azazel-sensei last night, he seemed really happy about whatever it is.

Right now, in my bed with me are Asia-chan and Yumi-chan. Sera-tan got up a few minutes ago. She went downstairs with the others, they said they were hungry. So, I've been left in my bed with the sleeping blondes. They are both really cute. Since our kiss, Asia-chan kisses me in the morning times. Well, when she can that is. Sometimes people stop her like Sera-tan. Yumi-chan also kisses me in the morning times but again, sometimes people stop her. It is a little good having two blondes in bed with you, even if just cuddling up to me.

"...Hmmmm...Makoto-kun..."

My Yumi-chan is dreaming about me. I think she is anyway. Either that, or she is waking up and can feel me next to her.

"...Makoto-san..."

Asia-chan is also dreaming about me it seems. Or like Yumi-chan, she might be waking up. Their heads right now are on my chest, and their hot breath keeps hitting my chest. It makes me feel a little excited actually. A threesome with two blonde Bishoujo's...I can't think about that! I can't think about it like that! They are cute and I do like blonde haired girls.

Yumi-chan, lifts her head up from my chest and looks into my eyes. I smile a little, as she claims my lips for herself. As we are kissing, my hand is guided to her oppai by Yumi-chan herself! How lewd Yumi-chan! Doing things like this in the morning times. I massage her left breast with my left hand while I feel some hands on my right hand.

When I looked, I see the innocent face of Asia-chan doing something not so innocent. She has guided my hand to her oppai also! Her right oppai at that!

"Mmmm..."

She lets out a cute moan as she moved my hand in a circular motion! Yumi-chan then does the same thing and lets out a cute moan also! They can't do this so early in the mornings! I become too excited!

"R-Raynare-san said that t-the m-most effective w-way to s-share love is too...be intimate with one another. Makoto-san...if you want to be intimate with me then...I want Makoto-san to be ecchi with me. And Kiba-san! Y-You can't t-take the g-good morning kiss like this."

Yumi-chan breaks the kiss and smiles a little too tactical for my liking. She is planning something.

"Ara Asia-san. This is getting ahead. If you want to be ahead of everyone, you need to take it upon yourself to be more forward with Makoto-kun here."

"I-Is that the case? Then..."

Asia-chan pushed Yumi-chan away slightly and claimed my lips for herself just like Yumi-chan did not but a minute or so ago! Our lips move in rhythm with one another's in passion. I've never seen Asia-chan like this before. Usually, the kiss we share is brief but loving. But today, the kiss is more intimate and full of passion.

"Asia-san. How lewd of you."

Yumi-chan said with a little pout on her cute face. Asia-chan breaks the kiss, and looks at her with a bright red face.

"W-Well...Kiba-san, y-you was j-just doing the same thing. Makoto-san l-likes it when I do things like this."

"Maybe, but he likes it when you do other things also. Like this."

Yumi-chan's hand went under the covers and ran up my leg...! Her delicate hand touching my leg makes me feel a little excited. Asia-chan blushes as I look to Yumi-chan who has a red face. The hand of Yumi-chan's has now reached the bottom of my boxers. She gives them a little pull...but then Asia-chan's hand went under the covers and took Yumi-chan's hand away from my underwear.

"Kiba-san! If y-you are going to d-do things like this...let me be first."

I do a spit take at Asia-chan! She actually said something like that!?

"Asia-san? You are getting more lewd. At least let me join in."

Yumi-chan moved up my body and pressed her oppai into my chest! The sensation of her oppai are good! A nice balance of softness and shape.

"I'm not losing!"

Asia-chan then gets on the other side of me and presses her oppai into my chest also! Asia-chan's might not be as big as Yumi-chan's but they are still a nice pair! The nipple area of Asia-chan's have become erect! The same as Yumi-chan's! They are both turned on! Awesome!

"Makoto-kun...while the others aren't here, shall I go down on you?"

G-G-Go down on me!? Yumi-chan! She actually said go down on me!? Asia-chan looks confused about that. Well, she doesn't need to know what that means!

"Um...Kiba-san. W-What does it mean to, go down on someone?"

"Asia-san. It means giving people..."

I cover her mouth to stop her! She can't reveal what it means to Asia-chan!

"Uu, Makoto-san? Why did you cover Kiba-sans mouth?"

"W-Well, that's because...we need to get to breakfast."

"Ooh yes! Breakfast is also good at this time!"

Also good? What else is good at this time? I don't feel like I could question it. We all get out of bed and get dressed for the day. However, as we are getting dressed, I notice Yumi-chan's hand touching my butt. When I turned to question her, she just sticks out her tongue cutely.

"Don't look at me like that Yumi-chan."

"Muu, you know you want me too secretly."

I smirk and shrug my shoulders. I might want it and I might not want it.

"Maybe~ But we need...ooh."

I grip my chest. I just had a sense of foreboding.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I felt a sense of...danger. Don't worry about it. It is most likely nothing."

She gives me a calculating look, but eventually just nods. After getting dressed, I head downstairs with these girls of mine. Well, Yumi-chan and I are together, Asia-chan and I are...well I don't know the word. I guess she is apart of my harem. I still can't fully understand that, but these girls actually like someone like...there it is again. This weird feeling of foreboding. I feel strange and my chest just got tight, like I felt a sharp pain.

Noticing it, Asia-chan looks at me worried.

"Don't worry Asia-chan. I'm fine. Lets get some breakfast."

"A-Are you sure?"

I nod a little. I don't mean to worry her, I just can't help but feel like something horrible is about to happen. I sigh and go towards the kitchen.

The usual routine happens but it was Gasper-chan who fed me today. I'm not lazy, but they never let me feed myself anymore. So, I've just learned to accept it, as long as they don't try and bathe me...actually I'm not even safe there. Not that I'm complaining as girls who want to touch all over your body is a beautiful thing!

After breakfast, we head towards school. Sera-tan and Gabriel-chan had to stay behind at the home today so they could concentrate on things for the summer. I found out that I will be going on some kind of mission soon into the summer also from Sera-tan. I don't exactly know what kind of mission, but it is relevant to the Khaos Brigade, I believe.

* * *

Once making it to school, we all head towards the clubroom, where that sense has become stronger. Is this connected to the surprise Azazel-sensei wanted to show me? I just hope something doesn't pop out and scare me.

"Whats wrong Master? You seem pale."

"O-Oh no, I'm fine Raynare-san. Just having an off day."

"As long as that's all it is."

I smile in thanks. Her worrying about me. A time ago, she wouldn't care but now she does care about me, like I care about her...but it can't go beyond that until a certain something happens. I seriously can't make our...relationship go any further until something happens.

"Hmmmm...Makoto, I heard something from Azazel yesterday. Saying something about a surprise."

"Y-Yes Buchou. I don't know what kind of surprise. The last surprise Azazel-sensei gave me was shocking, like my sister. How shocking was that?"

"You have a point Makoto-kun."

Kaichou said from beside me. With that, we got to the clubroom and enter it. Once everyone is inside, I see Azazel-sensei...and some girl. A girl with an impressive figure...and long light pink hair with matching eyes...her oppai are huge though! She's also wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform...does she go here? She looks about 17 years old so she must be a second year. B-But why do I feel scared for my sanity when...ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My head feels like it is on fire! I-I this feeling...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Makoto-san! Are you ok!?"

I grip my head as things are coming to me! This girl...I know who this is! Ooh god, I know now! No! Leave me alone!

"W-Who is that Azazel-sensei!? She's gorgeous! Those oppai! Long pink hair! And those white smooth looking legs!"

"Ise, this girl...Makoto do you know who this is?"

I nod with a little fear. I remember clearly who and what she is.

"Sakurazaki Sakura-chan."

"Hubby! You remember me!"

As Sakura-chan tackles me into a tight constricting hug, everyone looks mortified.

[HUBBY!?]

"Yep! This is my Hubby! We're married!"

"No! I'm not your Hubby Sakura-chan! We are not married! Leave me alone Sakura-chan!"

I feel frustrated. This girl...I remember who she is, I remember what she is and I know about her. But, besides that, I don't have any memories of her. I just know all about her, but I can't recall a memory of us being together, even though I know her.

"Oh Hubby~ I know you love me really~"

"I don't love you Sakura-chan! Not that way anyway! Leave me alone!"

"Ooh come on! How do you get a girl like that!?"

I look to Aniki in disbelief. Wait, what does he mean by that? I can get beautiful girls. I already have done with Sera-tan, Yumi-chan and everyone else that likes me.

"You can have her! I don't want her! She's a creepy stalker, that needs to leave me alone!"

"Ooh Hubby. No need to be like that with me~ So, you really remember me Hubby?"

"Stop calling me Hubby! And yeah, I remember you, Sakura-chan. It just came to me when I laid eyes upon you."

Even though I'm like this, I'm happy she is alive. I don't know why, but I just remember her fully. Seeing her fully, I remember her. But, even though saying that, I just can't remember anything else. I don't even know how I know her but I remember her.

"I'm happy Hubby remembers me so~ Hubby, I have a message from Onee-chan~"

Onee-chan...does she actually mean...

"Y-You mean, Aneki!? W-What did she say!? That means she's alive!? And stop calling me Hubby!"

"Yep! She's alive! And no Hubby! I have to call you Hubby! She said not to worry and she will come back to you soon. That's why I'm here! She sent me to be with you! But I don't know where she is now as she keeps moving around. She is getting the gang back together as well as looking for someone evil. And she said, that I would be safe with you Hubby."

Getting the gang back together...looking for someone evil...

"Sakura-chan, do you remember the past?"

She looks away as everyone looks confused. I sit down, as she sits next to me.

"Not fully. I remember bits of it. Like being in a cage. And being experimented on but even those memories are still hazy. Do you remember that Hubby?"

"Like you, I remember things like that, but it is fuzzy. Its like a bad dream."

"Me too Hubby. But, we are back together now! I missed you, Hubby. You were the first person I remembered. And then Onee-chan. I don't really remember anyone else, but Onee-chan remembers."

I sigh at the back together part. We were never together! We aren't dating or married or anything like that!

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan. I feel like I missed you very much, even though this is technically the first time I've met you, or that's what it should be like but we were friends."

"More than friends! Remember!? We are married!"

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"

Everyone looks taken back by my words. I make a little sigh and compose myself.

"Don't need to yell Hubby. I'm not deaf. Well, these people seem to be Devils. And Azazel-chan seems as happy as ever."

"Y-You know Azazel-sensei?"

"Don't you Hubby? He was like our super best friend. Everyone were friends with Azazel-chan. I only remember that much though, I don't remember anything else about Azazel-chan Hubby. Oh, he's a Fallen Angel."

I sigh at that last bit. She makes me sigh a lot.

"I know he is a Fallen Angel Sakura-chan. I'm not stupid."

"Ooh! I didn't mean to make you upset Hubby! Here, let me perform wifely duties."

She makes a grab for my pants! However, Kaichou, Asia-chan, Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan, Raynare-san and Gasper-chan stop her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but clearly Makoto-kun doesn't want you to do things like that. So, don't do it."

Kaichou told her off. Good! Sakura-chan is a girl who goes way too far way too fast.

"Don't order me around. Go and play with the ape."

Did she just say ape? Does she mean Buchou? Or does she mean someone else entirely?

"Who's that then, Sakurazaki-san?"

"That red haired ape, over there."

Buchou bursts out crying! Even Sakura-chan thinks Buchou is an ape. She has an air around her that screams bananas and apes. Kaichou bursts out laughing!

"APE!? DON'T CALL ME AN APE!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME APE!"

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE!"

Sakura-chan makes the, come and get it sign. Buchou stands up and launches herself at Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan launches herself at the ape also! Those two meet in the middle and have a little wrestle.

"BITCH!"

"APE!"

"FUCK OFF YOU CREEPY SLUT!"

Slinging insults at one another. I sigh to myself. They really need to stop fighting like this. Even if it is a little funny to see the ape and Sakura-chan doing this.

"Sakura-chan! Stop fighting this instant!"

"Sorry Hubby! But this ape started it, she is just an ape. She thinks she's all that but she's not all that because she is an ape."

The ape starts pulling Sakura-chan's hair, she lets out a cry.

"GET OFF ME APE!"

"STOP IT WITH THE APE! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN SONA!"

Kaichou looks a little pissed off by that. Sakura-chan didn't even have a chance to stop before she said that she is going to kill her.

"What!? I haven't said anything ape! If you say anything to me again, I'm getting involved also!"

"I'LL TAKE ON BOTH SLUTS THEN!"

She called Kaichou and Sakura-chan sluts! Sakura-chan gets the ape in a choke hold as Kaichou summons some water and throws it at her! Those two working together stops the ape!

"GET OFF! I CANT FUCKING BREATHE!"

"Sakura-chan...let go of the ape."

She sighs and lets go. She then comes back to sit next to me. The ape gets up and starts crying!

"Ise! I need a hug!"

Aniki gets up and hugs her tightly. She sobs onto his shoulder silently.

"That's your own fault ape. You shouldn't attack and insult people like you do."

"You know she has a point Buchou."

I say with a nod of my head. Sakura-chan looks at me with stars in her eyes. Leave me alone Sakura-chan. She creeps me out more than that thing in Aniki's room.

"Well its about time for class, everyone."

Everyone starts leaving. I make no such effort. I need to ask some questions to Sakura-chan here.

"Erm...Makoto-san, aren't you coming to class?"

"I need to ask Sakura-chan some questions Asia-chan. Sorry, but its really important. But not to worry, I don't feel anything but friendship towards her."

I add that last bit as I saw something in her eyes that said something like that I was attracted to this suck you bitch, oh I mean succubus. I don't mean to be mean but she drives me nuts something with all the Hubby business. Funny saying that when this is the first time I've laid eyes upon this girl yet I've known her for along time.

"Ooh that's not true Hubby. We are deeply in love."

"Sure we are, in your messed up imagination."

"Ooh Hubby! Don't be cruel! I know you love me really!"

I roll my eyes as the others leave after saying goodbye. Kaichou said she would take care of me not being in class. She knows how important this is to me and I'm happy she knows me like she does. The only people left here are myself, Sakura-chan, and Azazel-sensei for some strange reason.

* * *

"Azazel-chan. This is husband and wife time. What are you doing here?"

I glare at that husband and wife comment, but she does ask a valid question.

"Oh, old friends together again. Nothing wrong with me being here, is there?"

"I suppose not Azazel-chan. But it just means Hubby and I wont be able to consummate our marriage again."

I then speak up to her.

"Are you like delusional or just insane? We are not married, we have never been married and we aren't getting married! And we will not consummate anything!"

"I'm not insane anymore, and neither are you Hubby. But Hubby, you became a Devil huh. Well I can live with that, since you are my Hubby."

She's never going to let it go, is she!?

"Well whatever. I need to ask, you was with Aneki?"

"I was Hubby, for a time. She helped me by beating some Devils, rouge Devils that is Hubby. For some strange reason, we've all de aged, and I don't know how or why but we did. Onee-chan said she is going to get the others, to safety also. She knows you are safe and sent me here so I would be safe also. In fact she sent me to Azazel-chan directly."

"Sakura-chan...Aneki, is fine, yes? She isn't in any danger, right?"

She shakes her head to my relief. If she isn't in danger, then I can be happy that she is alive.

"She remembers more than I do Hubby. But, she said she doesn't remember everything about the past. I, we all were separated Hubby. I don't even remember the others. I only remember you and Onee-chan, and that's because I saw you and her. Maybe that's how it works, seeing triggers our memories."

"But I've seen a hologram of Aneki that Azazel-sensei showed me, yet I don't remember anything, except that she loved me and I loved her. Did you remember me before seeing me just now?"

Sakura-chan takes me hand softly and nods slightly. As long as she doesn't try anything else then I don't mind her holding my hand as we are very good friends, family even.

"Yes. When I met Onee-chan again. She triggered my memories of you and her. But that's it, I don't remember the past, but I remember you two clearly and surely. Maybe you have to see Onee-chan in person for the memories to come back. Maybe Onee-chan has seen you in person and you didn't know. Maybe she unlocked the memories some other way, or they just came back to her Hubby. I don't know how but she knows."

"I see. Well, I remember you, half succubus."

"And I remember you, half Kyuubi. Hubby...I'm happy we are together again. I hope I remember the others also, because I don't want to be lonely anymore. The others...and Onee-chan and...my Hubby."

Are you sure you still aren't mental? I would say that, but she sounds sad.

"I know Sakura-chan. No need to be sad now. Aneki said you would be safe with me, and that's exactly what you are. But that uniform..."

She stands up and does a twirl.

"Does it suit me? Azazel-chan said he will get me into this school after some holiday. I thought I would try the uniform on. I think I look pretty sexy, don't you Hubby?"

"Sure you do Sakura-chan. You have to stop it with the sexual stuff."

"But I'm a succubus Hubby. We live off love you know? And I've chosen you as my sexual mate."

I cry anime tears. Crying anime tears on the outside, but nearly dying on the inside. I know all about succubus' like Sakura-chan. Even if she is only half one, she is still a sexual monster.

"Well un choose me then!"

"I will never give up Hubby! Don't forget, we need to make children. You promised me that we could have children one day."

"No I didn't! When did I promise that? If you don't remember the past, then how could remember something like that?"

She shrugs her shoulders. Fantastic. She thinks I'm going to have sex with her to make children.

"I'm sure you did. We are meant to be together. Like Onee-chan said, love is what we live for now. Our bonds of love is what connects us together."

"That's a nice thought Sakura-chan. Love bonds keep us together. Well, I guess I wont go to class. Lets just stay here."

"Yep! That's the plan Hubby! Now give me a kiss!"

She goes for my lips! But I effortlessly dodge it.

"Stop it Sakura-chan!"

"Hubby, don't be cruel! Now give me a kiss!"

"No means no Sakura-chan!"

She mutters something but I didn't catch it. Instead, she just sits down.

"Good Sakura-chan. But, I can't believe you are here, Sakura-chan. I really missed you Sakura-chan, even if I didn't know it until now."

"Hubby...I missed you, and Onee-chan. I had at least a somewhat new happy life. But, I missed you so much Hubby!"

Uwah! She hugged me and pressed her chest into my own chest! Those things are huge! But, Sakura-chan...

"Hubby, you became a Devil, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes. I was made into a Devil. You are still half human half succubus?"

"That's right Hubby! I am a succubus and human. W-Well, I just am happy to be here. But, Onee-chan said that you have some Aniki?"

How would she know that? Aneki, has she seen me?

"Y-Yes. It was that boy from before. He is the Sekiryuutei."

"Oh, I've heard of him. The most perverted one, or the most talentless one. Both actually."

"Hahahaha! So like Sakura-chan!"

Azazel-sensei laughed out. We both look towards him, and see his smiling face.

"Azazel-chan...this is husband and wife time, so leave!"

"We are not husband and wife Sakura-chan! Stop being a weird girl and saying we are married when we aren't married Sakura-chan!"

"But Hubby! We are super married!"

What the hell does that even mean? Super married? That isn't a thing! She's certainly crazy.

"We aren't super married! We aren't mega married either! We are just very close friends!"

"Ooook, Hubby. But, what are you like doing here? How did you end up as the Sekiryuutei's Otouto? And why can't you just let me please you already?"

"I just am his younger brother, and because as a succubus, you would just continue to have sex with me until I die..."

Why am I saying no to that? I think death by sex is a pretty good way to go. But, this is Sakura-chan we are talking about. She's crazy! Not normal at all.

"Oh Hubby. I wouldn't have sex with you until you die. Just until I get that baby making juice I crave for a few times."

I bury my head into my hands and let out a pained sigh. She's just as crazy as I sort of remember. It feels weird and if I try and remember a memory of us, my head starts hurting a little.

"Don't be weird Sakura-chan! Anyway, you said you had a semi normal life, yes?"

"Something like that Hubby. I was a little happy I guess. Still lonely without you and Onee-chan and even though I don't remember them, those others also. Although, it isn't so bad now as I have my Hubby! So like, what's it like being a slave to a Devil?"

"Well, I don't consider myself a slave, even though that's what I am technically. But, its not bad. I have the best Master. Actually, I'm with her."

She narrows her eyes. Geez, Sakura-chan don't go all yandere now.

"I see. And who is this girl? What's her name?"

"I'm surprised Aneki didn't tell you since she seems to know about me living with Aniki. My Master, is the Maou Serafall Leviathan. I'm, in love with her Sakura-chan."

I blush those words out. I am in love with Sera-tan, like she is with me.

"T-The Maou Serafall-sama!? G-Geez Hubby, give me someone who I can beat in a fight. Even if I was a...was a...Project...whatever. I don't want to remember it if what I do remember was being in a cage. I would rather remain in bliss forever."

"But, we can't. We need to remember, eventually Sakura-chan. Even if the memories are too painful, we still need to remember. We have each other anyway. It doesn't matter if they are painful, we are together now and that's all that matters. And no, that doesn't mean relationship together."

"Darn. But, I do know where you are coming from Hubby. Even I realize that fact. I guess hiding from the past and looking towards the future is for the best! Learn about the past then look towards the future!"

Look forward to the future...I hope Aneki is in that future of Sakura-chan's...

"She loves you, you know?"

"Who are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

When questioned, Sakura-chan just smiles.

"Who else would I be talking about? Onee-chan. She loves you so very much. She was telling me about what she remembers and loves about you."

"Why hasn't she come and seen me then?"

"Ooh Hubby don't feel sad! Onee-chan just has things to do, and she will come and see you eventually."

I wish she would come now. Who knows what she is doing now.

"I hope you're right. I want Aneki, I need to see her."

"But you can see me now! And we can go have that baby you promised me..."

I sigh to myself. Eternally, I'm going to be sighing to myself when Sakura-chan is around. She's the ultimate stalker girl. Well, she is half succubus so if she really wanted to rape me then I guess she could just use that charm ability. Which I'm thankful she doesn't, which is a redeeming thing about Sakura-chan.

"I didn't promise you a baby Sakura-chan. Well, never mind that now. Phew, I'm exhausted even though it is only the morning."

"I know what you mean Hubby. Meeting each other again, then thinking about names for our child..."

I'm sure she is still insane. Since when did we think about names for these imaginary children? I don't remember doing that.

"Sakura-chan...just please stop."

"Ooh Hubby~ Don't be so cute all the time! You know how much your cuteness pulls me in!"

I shake my head at the girl. She's obviously still insane. Poor Sakura-chan's brain. You are still insane, aren't you Sakura-chan's brain? Wait, I'm talking to Sakura-chan's brain inside my own head? Does that make me insane also? I can't believe it to be possible but maybe I am insane also! Noooooo! I can't be insane like Sakura-chan's brain!

"Maybe so, but right now, I need to think clearly."

"Oh, what about Hubby?"

"Aneki. I want to know who is she is looking for. If she just came to me and told me, then I would help her. She is my Aneki after all. She should be able to come to me and tell me anything and expect that I would help her. I just want to see her again. Having Aniki is great, but Aneki is...someone I don't remember but my heart does."

She cocks her head to the side in a confused manner.

"W-What do you mean Hubby?"

"Whenever Aneki's name is mentioned. My heart, skips a beat and it hurts. It hurts so much being away from her. These feelings hurt me and I don't know why she hasn't come to see me. Even only for a minute, I would be so happy if I remembered her fully, instead of flickering images in my mind. You're lucky you have seen her Sakura-chan. I just want to see her again, Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan pulls me into a comforting hug. It isn't sexual or anything. Just a hug between old and dear friends. This is the Sakura-chan I like. Not when she is overly sexual, just when she is being her true self. A caring, loving girl who would go out of her way for anyone in danger.

"Don't feel sad Hubby. Onee-chan is fine, I can tell you that much. She loves you a whole lot. So don't feel sadness Hubby. Feel happiness that she cares about you so much. Like I do Hubby."

"I know you do. I care about you also Sakura-chan. Even if you annoy me to no end, you are still someone I care about very much."

"Hubby, can we have a singsong?"

A singsong? I cock my head to the side in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about now Sakura-chan? You want to sing?"

Confirming what I said, she starts explaining.

"Precisely Hubby. I thought we could sing together. When I was a child, the second time around, I sung to myself whenever I thought of that special person. Even though I didn't remember you until Onee-chan. My heart remembered you. I felt sadness whenever I thought of this special person, and I sung to myself to cheer my heart up even though my head didn't understand why my heart was upset."

"Oh, I see. If you want to sing, then I have no objections. But, I don't do singing, unless it is for someone else."

She sighs at me with an obviously fake sadness.

"Well, do it for me then!"

"Ugh, Sakura-chan~ Don't make me sing. I remember the last time I sung in public, I thought I was going to die from stage fright."

"Well, just join in after me then, Hubby, Azazel-chan."

Eh? We make confused faces as she gets something out of her pocket. Her phone? She presses on it a few times, then some music comes on. She gets up and starts dancing by swaying her hips.

[Sunshine lollipops and, rainbows everything that's wonderful is what I feel when, we're together~ Brighter than a lucky, penny when your near the, rain clouds disappear dear and I feel so fine, just to know you are mine~ My life is, sunshine lollipops and, rainbows that's how this, refrain goes so come join in, everybody~ Sunshine lollipops and, rainbows everything that's wonderful is to come your way~ When you're in love to stay~]

She twists my arm with that damn goodness she makes me feel inside, even if she is psycho sometimes. So I stand up and so does Azazel-sensei. We all hold hands and sing together while spinning.

[Sunshine lollipops and, rainbows everything that's wonderful is what I feel when, we're together~ Brighter than a lucky, penny when your near the, rain clouds disappear dear and I feel so fine, just to know you are mine~ My life is, sunshine lollipops and, rainbows that's how this, refrain goes so come join in, everybody~ Sunshine lollipops and, rainbows everything that's wonderful is to come your way~ Cause you're in love, you're in love, and love is here to stay~]

We all collapse to the floor and laugh with one another. Somehow this feels really nostalgic.

"Aah~ I miss this~"

Azazel-sensei...we really knew each other. I still don't remember, but for some reason, Azazel-sensei makes me feel good inside. Like, we are actually best friends, but I don't remember even though my heart remembers, my brain doesn't remember.

"Aah Azazel-chan~ Not to worry~ We might not be exactly like you might remember, but we are still here~"

"No~ You're wrong Sakura-chan~ This is how I remember the good times together~"

This is how he remembers us then. So, we haven't changed? I guess at the base, no matter what you will always be pretty much the same. At your core, you will always be who you are, no matter how much you know and don't know and no matter what happens. You are who you are, whether you like it or not.

"Well that settles it, dog pile on Azazel-chan! Come on Hubby!"

"Alright Sakura-chan! Be ready Azazel-sensei!"

Sakura-chan and I throw ourselves on Azazel-sensei who makes a goofy face.

"Get off! Your both heavy!"

""Never Azazel-chan/sensei!""

So we play around like this for a few hours. I've got to say, that this does feel fantastic. Just being with these two makes me feel good about everything. If Aneki was here, then it would be perfect.

* * *

Awhile later, everyone from the club comes into the clubroom and everyone gives us curious looks. Buchou was the one to speak up with a semi confused tone.

"Erm...what are you three doing?"

We three look to one another and send each other secret nods.

"Well, it has something to do with sunshine, right Hubby?"

"Yeah, and also lollipops, what's the last thing Azazel-sensei?"

"Aah yes, the last thing is rainbows I believe because..."

They all look confused as we chuckle to ourselves, then start singing the first part of the song.

[Sunshine lollipops and, rainbows everything that's wonderful is what I feel when, we're together~ Brighter than a lucky, penny when your near the, rain clouds disappear dear and I feel so fine, just to know you are mine~]

We burst into a fit of giggles as they look really perplexed.

"Right...you are all insane."

We three glare at her and speak in unison.

[Ape!]

She is taken back by it with teary eyes.

"Oh fuck three apes at once!"

"If you are going to fuck three apes at once, well I might have to call animal welfare on you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Why did she scream no? She's going to do it and doesn't want Sakura-chan to call animal welfare? Ooh ape. She's naughty. Maybe Sakura-chan should call animal welfare if the ape is going to rape three other apes at once.

While Buchou is crying, Yumi-chan gets my attention by moving her hands at me.

"Makoto-kun. I heard that you are now called the Shy Fragile Crossdressing Prince."

"Oh come on! That's too long! And what's with the fragile thing?"

"Erm...because...remember the other day when you tripped? Well, lots of people saw it and so they thought that you were fragile. So, hence the fragile part added onto your Prince title."

Did she just say hence? Well, regardless. I'm the Shy Fragile Crossdressing Prince now. No, I barely liked the Shy Prince title but now I have Fragile and Crossdressing on it also? W-Well, I can see the Crossdressing part because I did cross dress and it was well...I didn't mind it...but still...I couldn't do it...in public again...

"Hubby!? You cross dressed!? How fucking amazing! I want to see it!"

Yeah, you just might do yet, if a certain someone has anything to say about it. Ever since that incident...she makes me...yeah nearly everyday...

"W-Well...no Sakura-chan! I will not cross dress for you!"

She pouts and turns away. For the rest of lunch. We all talked together, and had fun. A fight happened between Sakura-chan, Kaichou who joined a little later and the ape. It was like those two vs the ape.

For the rest of that day, I didn't go to class. I talked with Sakura-chan while avoiding her advances and sexual dominance. She is a succubus so of course they are overly sexual. But now, we've gone home and I just know that today will be another experience. The only people with us are Kaichou, Sakura-chan, Raynare-san and myself. Everyone else is busy and I just wanted to get home. I wish I never fulfilled that wish because my King will make me dress up for her again...

"Sera-tan...I'm home."

"Ooh Ma-tan! They are in the closet in your room~"

Yeah, this is how it goes now. I cry anime tears.

"Please...not again."

I look at her with pleading eyes, all I get back is a defiant stare. Uwah, Sera-tan please. I don't want to do it in public! I don't mind doing it in private for her, but she makes me come downstairs in these clothes.

"Come on now Ma-tan~ I got them especially for you~"

"Onee-sama, please be more considerate. Even if Makoto-kun looks amazing like...hehe, I meant to say that even if you are his King. You can't order Makoto-kun to cross dress, can you?"

"I can and will! He is my cutest Queen, and my cutest boyfriend and so adorable! Now Ma-tan, please get your girly clothes on."

My girly clothes. She's turning me into a cross dresser. No doubt that I will actually end up liking it in the future, well maybe I already do...As long as she doesn't make me leave the house dressed like that then, I guess dressing up for her isn't so bad.

"E-Even the..."

"Yes Ma-tan. Even the panties. Nice pure white ones today."

I cry a little. She comes over and hugs me into her boobs. She knows I will do it for her because I love her so very much. She uses that love to her advantage. She tilts my head up and claims my lips for herself. Aah screw it. I love her too much to go against her. She breaks the kiss and points upstairs. I nod and silently go upstairs.

I go into my room and go into the closet. What awaits me today, is a pure white summer short type dress, and of course those pure white panties. Good thing I can pass for a girl. Shudder, just had a disturbing thought. If Aniki dressed like this then, ewww, that would be gross. He would make an ugly girl. He's what my ugly sister would look like. Aneki is what my cute sister looks like. I sigh to myself and start putting these clothes on.

As soon as I put them on, the sooner I can take them off. So I take off my school uniform even though I didn't even need to put it on because I never actually went to any class. Once off, I start putting these clothes on. After putting the clothes on, I tighten my hands and go towards the door. However before getting to the door, I notice it open lightly. The person who appeared was Sera-tan? I hear a clicking sound come from Sera-tans direction, I wonder what that was?

"Erm...Ma-tan..."

"Y-Yes Sera-tan? I got dressed for you."

Her face turns really red when she looked at the girly dressed me. She moves towards me, takes my hand and leads me towards the bed. As I was about to sit down, she forces me to sit on her lap! Uwah! What is she doing!?

"W-Whats going on?"

"I need to tell you something. You know, I have a fantasy. Also get your foxy features out."

A fantasy? What is she talking about? I do as she asks and get my tails and ears out.

"W-What kind of f-fantasy?"

"I think you know. Why do ya think I've been dressing you like this? It makes me...it turns me on for you to be dressed like that."

I-It turns her on for me to dress like a girl!?

"S-Seriously?"

"Of course! You are so cute and adorable and sexy. I just needed to tell you that, because it might seem harsh that I'm making you dress like this, when you don't like it."

I blush a little. So this is a turn on for Sera-tan huh. I never knew she got all aroused by me dressing like this.

"W-Well...the truth is...I don't mind dressing like this...I actually kind of like it...but don't tell anyone. They might think I'm a freak or something..."

"Oh, you're not a freak. Lots of people do this. So, you like dressing like this huh. You little cross dresser~"

"Uu! I knew I shouldn't of said anything. You are going to tease me about it now, aren't you?"

She makes a sad face and hugs me.

"No. I'm not going to tease you at all. Well, maybe a little teasing is fine, isn't it, my cutest Queen?"

A little teasing? I feel something going up my leg. Its Sera-tans hand! Her delicate hand is grazing up my leg and even under the dress! She has a lewd look on her face, what is she going to do? Her hand goes slowly all the way up my leg, and eventually, I feel her hand touching the panties I'm wearing!

"W-What are you doing?"

I ask a little flustered.

"Even if not fully because we don't have the time, but would you like me to give my cutest Queen a special treat for being a good boy?"

A-A special treat!? I-Is she talking about...

"Y-You mean..."

"A treat of course. You've been so good for me Ma-tan. Dressing like this for my indulgence, defending me against Cattleya-chan and so many other things you have done. I love you Ma-tan, you love me right?"

"I-I do love you, very much so."

She kisses me as I feel her hand reach inside these panties of mine, and give my manhood a stroke! S-She's actually touching me there...

"My, you have risen already with just a light touch. Is it, because its me?"

"Y-Yes...Sera-tan...I..."

"Don't worry Ma-tan. Let me take care of you, ok?"

I nod, not trusting my own voice. Her hand moves slowly yet steadily up and down my member. Moans of pleasure escape my lips as her face turns into a dirty smirk. Does she, like seeing me moan in pleasure like this?

"Aha~ Sera-t-tan~"

"What my cutest Queen~? Like this?"

Our lips meet briefly before Sera-tan removes her top with one hand while continually stroking my meat with the other hand, only briefly stopping to take the shirt off. Without muttering a word, she guides my head to her breast. I look up at her with an innocent expression.

"Suck on it Ma-tan. I want you to suck on my breast."

"O-Ok, Sera-tan."

"Good boy."

So while still sat on her lap, I lightly lick the tip of her nipple. She groans a little in pleasure. So I decide to tease her a little and just give little licks to this pink bud infront of my mouth.

"Aah~ D-Don't tease me Ma-tan~ D-Do as your King says naughty boy~"

"Y-Yes, Sera-tan."

So complying with what my cute King wants, I place my mouth over her right breast, and start sucking and licking the nipple area of her breast. Naughty moans escape both of our lips as we continue this fondling session. Her hand rubbing my hardened member, while I suck her right breast, and also I start playing with the left breast with one of my tails while using another tail to caress the pink bud..

"Aah~ S-Swirl your tongue around~"

I do as she asks and I swirl my tongue around her breast. The pink bud has become erect with excitement. I bite this pink bud in my mouth. Which earns me a pleasurable moan from my cutest King.

"Oooooo~ Ma-tans cute tongue and teeth~"

She strokes my member faster than she had been previously. I let little muffled moans escape my mouth. H-Her hand feels amazing. Sera-tans hand feels good. Her other hand has gone under my dress and all the way to my chest. I look at her red face as she starts pinching my nipple.

"Mmmm~"

"Ooh Ma-tan~"

She takes her hand away from my nipple, and gets my free hand. She guides it to her womanhood!

"P-Play with it Ma-tan~"

I can't reply as I'm still sucking her breast. I rub her clit through her panties. She strokes the back of my head softly and kisses the top of my head slowly. I rub the outside of her panties for a minute, before moving them to one side so I can play with her womanhood. I take my head away from her breast, she groans in annoyance.

"What are you doing? Continue Ma-tan."

"Y-Yes. I-I just w-wanted to make s-sure that I-I could actually touch your..."

"Yes. Please play with me there Ma-tan. And suck my breast, naughty girl."

Did she just call me a girl? But ignoring that comment. I place two fingers at her entrance and prod it. She moans a little too loudly! I hope the others in the house don't come up and see what we are doing. I can't believe it but I'm actually touching a girls most private area, and it was all her idea.

She reaches back into the dress and this time, instead of playing with my nipple, she has opted to play with my testicles instead! Ooh, this feels good. I'm panting around her breast.

"F-Feeling good my cutest Queen~?"

I nod from her breast. She smiles in my direction and pumps my member with more vigour than before! Ooh shit! This is a hand job! I'm actually receiving something like this from my most special King. She's treating her Queen by doing such things.

Somehow, Sera-tans head bends down so that she is licking my ear! Ooh Maou, I-I can't contain my excitement.

"Ooh, it seems Ma-tans ears are sensitive like your naughty nipples. Your member has increased since licking this ear of yours~"

Her hot breath on my ear makes me feel more excited. I squeeze her breast with one of my tails. Advantage of being a Kyuubi right now. My free other hand has started rubbing her back gently. She then starts sucking on my fox ear!

I moan loudly around this beautiful breast. Muffled moans come from me and quiet yet strong moans come from my King Sera-tan. She's so beautiful. Each time I look at her, I love her even more.

After a few minutes of me fingering her vagina and her stroking my penis plus playing with my ball sack, I can feel myself getting close to releasing. But each time I try and take my head away from her breast to warn her, she forces my head deeper onto said breast.

I-I can't l-last much longer. Without warning her, I release into her hand!

"Aah~ I'm cumming Ma-tan~!"

My hand suddenly got warm and wet. The hand that is fingering Sera-tans womanhood is wet with her juices. She lets me take my head away from her breast and we both pant to one another.

* * *

"C-Clean your hand Ma-tan."

"Y-Yes."

She takes her hand out of the panties I'm wearing. I see my seed is all over her hand. She starts licking her hand clean! She gestures me to do the same with my hand. So, following the orders set by my King, I clean my hand with my tongue. Her juices taste sweet. I finish cleaning my hand, as she does also.

"You tasted sweet yet salty Ma-tan~ But, I never said you could cum like that."

"S-Sorry Sera-tan. It just felt so good..."

"So, what did I taste like Ma-tan?"

I blush bright red and start stuttering a little while poking my fingers together shyly. I-I don't know how to reply to something like that. That was my first sexual experience. I enjoyed it though, very much so indeed.

"...Sweet..."

I mutter out. She gains a dirty smirk.

"Your panties are all dirty now~ Well, I guess you will just have to get new ones on~"

"O-Ok..."

"What is it my cutest Queen? Embarrassed about doing such things? Well you shouldn't be embarrassed because we love one another. Next time we do stuff like this, it will be all the way."

All the way...I wonder if she will make me dress up as a girl then too? She has a fetish for cross dressing boys, doesn't she? Like the ape is a shotacon, Sera-tan likes cross dressing boys.

"I-I'm not embarrassed, much. I'm just...happy you would...touch this body of mine. I mean I'm small and..."

"Now now. Lets stop that thought pattern. Even a small boy can pleasure women too you know? Like you did with me then. And your member is not what I expected. Its a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Maybe it is due to you being a Kyuubi. Small body yet big impaler. I can't wait for that thing to be inside me. Plus those fox tails can certainly come in handy, can't they?"

I blush again, then I realize that I'm sat on her lap! I'm a 15 year old boy yet I'm sat on someone's lap!? I try to get off, but she wraps her arms around my frame, stopped me from moving.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

"Erm...isn't this embarrassing? I'm sat on your lap, while dressed like this. Doesn't it look strange if someone saw this?"

"People will just think we are lesbians."

I face fault at that with extremely teary eyes! Do I really look so much like a girl that no one would give me a second look? So, I just basically have lots more feminine qualities than masculine qualities. So I'm just a girl with a penis and no breasts? I'm depressed now.

"Whats with that cute sad face? Was it because I said we are lesbians? Well, you have masculine qualities too you know? Its just because you are a Kyuubi Ma-tan. They tend to look more delicate so people will want to help them and keep them safe. That's the only reason you look more girly than most. I personally love the way you look and the smallness of your sexy little body. Plus, it attracts more people than you would think. That's why Kyuubi's are known as good seducers because they can use their looks to their advantage. Like females have huge breasts and pretty looks while males have such cuteness and huge members. I guess its a breast penis ratio. So, if you was like turned into a girl, I guess you would have huge oppai!"

"I-Is that so?"

I ask hesitantly, she responds with an incline of her head.

"It is. You know male Kyuubi's are extremely rare and coveted? I was reading about it, and male Kyuubi's such as yourself only happen once in a lifetime. Such a rare phenomenon. Also Kyuubi's are known to hate dogs."

That's why each time I see a dog, I feel like killing it. Makes sense now. Well, I'm more of a Nekomata person anyway. My cutest Koneko-chan's loli body...her body, not loli body, just body. Yeah her loli...her loli...ugh! I mean her loli body! No! I mean her body! Nothing loli about it, I'm not a lolicon!

"I-I see. W-We best be going down now..."

"Get your panties off! I had a backup pair prepared before."

Backup pair? Did she plan to do this? Or was it a spur of the moment thing? Well its a good thing she is more forward than I am. I'm more of the following type. I want to become more forceful, but that isn't me. I just can't tell people what to do without getting embarrassed about it and just end up saying please and possibly apologizing also.

I take these panties off, and she hands me a while lacy pair of panties! I look at her, she has a red face and a little nose bleed. I put them on, and pull the dress down as far as it can go then. Sera-tan also gets her shirt back on, and pulls down the skirt she is wearing, once changing her own panties as they got soaked by her intoxicating juices.

"Ooh Ma-tan. I need you to know, that I love you so much. You know, I will never leave you. I just can't be without you Ma-tan. Please say, you will always love me also?"

"I-I will always love you. Sera-tan...can I ask why you called me a girl, just before?"

"Ooh that. Yeah, I got carried away. I didn't mean you was a girl, I just got too much into the role play. Don't you think its a little hot that we role played then?"

She comes over to me and presses her breasts into my chest! Even though we did something like that, I just can't stop myself from blushing.

"I-I might d-dress like this o-occasionally...b-but I just w-want to be someone y-you and everyone e-else can d-depend...on."

"I know my Ma-tan. I do depend on you for lots of things that you aren't even aware of. Even dressing as a girl, you will always be my boy. I just love you so much my cute manly Ma-tan who likes dressing as a girl. Can you imagine if Ise-chan did it? I don't want to be rude, but that would be an ugly sight to see. You however, can pull it off so easily."

I can pull off being dressed like this easily. I will take that as a compliment. I don't mind if I look girly, because I will prove how manly I can actually be.

"I-I will prove t-that I can be a-a man also..."

"Ooh, I know you will. Especially when we share our time together. Are you ready to be with me? Because I'm more than ready to be with you, Ma-tan."

"I-I'm r-ready to be w-with you, Sera-tan."

We smile at one another, and kiss. Sera-tan and I take one another's hands and head downstairs once unlocking the door Sera-tan apparently locked before. Sera-tan said that she will take care of the dirty panties. Its her fault for being naughty and not letting me say that I was going to...release.

Once downstairs we go into the living room. Gabriel-chan has a red face, as does Kaichou and Raynare-san. Sakura-chan has a creepy look in her eyes.

"What took you so long Serafall-san, Makoto-kun?"

"Fuck off Gabriel!"

Ooh not again. Sera-tan drags me to the couch, and makes me sit on her lap! I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence. I'm a little embarrassed to be sat here, and dressed like this, even if I like sort of dressing like this.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You are so fucking nosy! What me and my cutest Queen do is none of your fucking business! Now, shouldn't you be going to your clients?"

"M-My clients? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Sera-tan lets out a large sigh and flips the bird at Gabriel-chan! Ooh Maou! Gabriel-chan then does the same thing with a sincere smile! Oh for the love of Maou. She doesn't know what it means, does she? Sera-tan looks very offended, and pissed off!

"You put that thing away or I will snap it off!"

"W-Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh my...I swear...one of these days...Heaven will have one less Angel!"

She just threatened to kill Gabriel-chan! Gabriel-chan mock cries to herself. I would go over and hug her, but Sera-tan has taken it upon herself to wrap her arms around my body so I can't move. I still feel a little weird about sitting on Sera-tans lap but, strangely it feels comfortable.

So like that, we all have a conversation, that somehow turned to me dressing like this. Sakura-chan talked to Sera-tan and the others. In the end, I just accepted that I have to sit here when Sera-tan tells me to. So, I just place my head on her shoulder and she strokes it comfortingly.

By the end of the day, everyone had come home and we all talked and had a little fun and now everyone besides myself and Sakura-chan has gone to bed.

"So...Sakura-chan. You, can sleep in a guest room tonight. Tomorrow, you can pick a permanent bedroom."

"Ooh, thanks Hubby."

I sensed a little sadness then.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about this whole situation. Us not remembering anything. I don't understand who or what could do that. And I don't understand why someone would do that to us. Did they just want to get rid of us but wasn't strong enough so they turned us into children? Or did we do it ourselves and sealed our memories? If that's the one, then why would we do such a thing?"

These are the questions I ask myself. I haven't got a clue what happened to us. My history is a mystery. I haven't got a clue myself what happened, and I can't reassure Sakura-chan on anything about our past. So, all I can do is go over and bring her into a comforting hug which she returns.

"I can't tell you anything about it. I don't know myself. But Sakura-chan, it doesn't mean anything. We aren't defined by our past, we both are individuals and we can look towards the future, like you said before."

"Y-Yes. The future. Like our future child."

I sweatdrop. She's always going to be hung up on this children stuff, isn't she? Well she is Sakura-chan and I guess she will never change, no matter what I say to her.

"Ooh Hubby's cute in his girly clothes. Hubby, have you always been so cute?"

"I guess so. Anyway Sakura-chan, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Aah yes, goodnight cute Hubby. Kiss goodnight?"

I again sweatdrop and shake my head. She pouts as I roll my eyes. I pat her head and turn away, but then turn back.

"Any room down here is a guest room."

"Cool! Well, this is it Hubby. I'm glad I'm here, with you."

"I'm glad you're here also, Sakura-chan."

She rushes up to me and hugs me between her breasts! Uwah! Sakura-chan! You are doing it again! She runs her hands down my back and tries to lift the dress up! I put a stop to it immediately. I can't let her get too wild now.

"Night Hubby!"

She kisses the top of my head and leaves the room. I decide to head to my room also. Once getting to my room, I take these clothes off and slip on some boxers, then I crawl into bed between Sera-tan and Koneko-chan tonight. Asia-chan is here, but she isn't at the side of me like Koneko-chan. She's sleeping next to Koneko-chan. Actually everyone is here tonight. Kaichou, Gasper-chan, Raynare-san, Yumi-chan and lastly Gabriel-chan who is getting the evils from Sera-tan.

We all say goodnight to one another then close our eyes...I had my first sexual experience! I can't believe it happened to someone like me! I got touched by Sera-tan and I met my friend Sakura-chan again. Even though I didn't know about it until today, I really missed her. My heart feels a little better since seeing her, Sakura-chan again.

* * *

**AN; And my first lime, hope it was good. The reason he likes crossdressing has something to do with his sister. He wont be doing it all the time, just occasionally. As for Sakura, well she is important to Makoto, he just doesn't know how important yet.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Aika, Yasaka, Bennia, Kiyome, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Isabella, Katarea, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Koneko, Sona, Asia, Ravel, Gabriel, Kunou, Ophis, Irina, Rossweisse, Raynare, Yumi (fem Kiba) Gasper (fem) Vali (fem) Cao Cao (fem), Chelia, Valerie, Jeanne, Griselda.**


End file.
